Naruto New Generations
by Tython Uchiha
Summary: Hey guys I'm back something happened to the story,but I got it back and yes this is an OC. So now the plot... Naruto and Sasuke are now Dead. So their sons Tython Uchiha, a sarcastic delinquent. and Ichigo Uzumaki, a stubborn, cold, and somewhat arrogant. They fall into a new world...a world of fairies. Tython.U x Mirajane.S and Ichigo.U x Erza. I'll try 2 update but my internt dwn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Naruto New Generations… Take Two

Hey guys! I've read my own story and I wanna do better, so let's do another try at this!

Start!

- Naruto -

Naruto is in his office writing papers, Naruto has grown soft since he defeat Madara and became Hokage. Since then, he married Hinata and had 5 beautiful children. 3 Boys and 2 Girls. Naruto had also gained the Hyugga's respect of the clan but, Hinata's grandfather doesn't like him. Naruto shrugged it off though, but he was too hard on one of his sons.

4 of Naruto's children had died though, since then there has only been only one who had survived. His name was Ichigo Uzumaki.

- Sasuke -

Sasuke was now getting ready to go on an ANBU mission, since Sasuke came back to village he became the 1st squad's ANBU Captain. Sasuke married Sakura and gave birth to Tython, and Kyon was his older brother. A few years after Tython was born Sakura died by an S-Ranked Unknown ninja. But they got through it.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's photo and sighed 'I'll see you later, Sakura' Sasuke thought to himself.

Right now, these were the last moments of their life.

- Kyon -

"Are you ready?" Kyon asked an Unknown man.

He chuckled and nodded "Oh course"

Kyon was right now 15 years old, he also wore an ANBU outfit and captain of the youth. Kyon smirked 'The beginning of the end will start soon' Kyon thought to himself. He had black hair and dark green eyes, his hair looked like Itachi's without the pony tail.

Right now… he's the reason why a war was started. This was his dream, to start a war. And not any kind, a deadly one.

- Naruto and Sasuke -

A shadow clone shifted out of the Hokage's office, and the clone smirked.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' The man used setting the office on fire.

Naruto eyes widened as he looked around being surrounded by fire and jumped up!

'Tengai Shinsei' The man used making a meteorite crash into the building killing many people!

Then the man chuckled, this man name was Madara Uchiha.

'Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower'

Naruto then jumped out of the building dodging the fireballs crashing downwards onto the ground! Naruto looked up as his eyes widened looking through the fire and ash… Madara Uchiha.

"I thought you were dead" Naruto said in such a confident tone.

"I was revived by a boy who wishes to start a war… for a goal" Madara stated and charged towards Naruto as Naruto tried to block his fist. Naruto flew back onto the ground flipping back and forth until he hit a wall! Naruto grunted getting back up and stared Madara down as then he looked at a boy who stood beside Madara. It was Kyon Uchiha.

"Kyon… why?" Naruto asked

"The Uchiha name… this is all because of this village. I can't forgive that" Kyon stated and put his hand in front of him. Then Kyon casted his Rinnegan.

'H-How?' Naruto thought as he was stabbed by someone… Madara Uchiha. Madara smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Now, I have already killed the woman you loved. I've killed 4 of your children and I will walk you're last one towards the same fate Obito had faced." Madara stated chuckling insanely. "And you won't be able to do anything about it… Hokage" Madara said as Naruto fell and started bleeding. Madara threw Hinata down next to him hard

"Die right next to the woman you love" Madara stated as he then walked away in the fire.

Naruto couldn't believe how weak he was against him, he defeated him once… what's different?

- Sasuke -

Madara had already stabbed Sasuke in the chest with Sasuke on his knees coughing him blood and gritting his teeth and his bangs covering his face.

'How…' Sasuke asked himself as he looked with a smiling Madara and Kyon as they stepped on his face. Sasuke growled as they stabbed a bar inside of his back! Sasuke grunted in pain as he then lowered his eyes.

"I will now destroy everything you love… again." Madara stated as Sasuke grunted as Madara lighted the place on fire. Then he walked away with Kyon as Sasuke died in the fire.

A little boy woke up and stood up running in the living room seeing his father dead on the floor and looked up seeing Kyon, his older brother with a sword of dripping cold blood.

The boy had brown spiky hair (Like Kakashi's but motioned the other way) with green eyes, and fair skin. He was 7 years old and he was the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He had on a gold t-shirt and black sweat pants.

Tython's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tython grunted and charged towards Kyon throwing a punch at him as Kyon moved to the side kneeing him in the stomach. Tython fell down on the floor with Kyon stepping down on his head. Tython tried to move his head but it was just getting molded into the ground. Kyon then picked up his hair and made him look at his dead father. Tython cried as he looked at him.

"Tython, do you see this? This is called the real world. Nothing is free and living aint easy, this is what you get for now… to make it through the world Tython." Kyon stated as he then let him go and punched him in the back of his throat.

Tython then got slammed down onto the floor; Tython took a knee pushing himself back with the sharigian activated.

'CHIDORI'

Tython charged towards Kyon as he marked a large scar on the left side of his face from the same Alexander N. Hell-Sasha. Kyon then held his bleeding face; Kyon's eyes widened and grunted punching him in the stomach.

Tython then panted with him holding his stomach on his knees but he stood back up. Tython then got a kunai running towards him as Kyon growled.

"That's enough!" Kyon yelled and he grabbed the kunai and put it up against his throat.

"Why… why would you kill him? He was our father, he was all that we had left" Tython stated crying a little.

Kyon glared down at him as the ceiling started crashing down and the fire burned all Tython say was Kyon emotionless face. Tython then gritted his teeth.

"WHY!" Tython asked waiting for an answer but instead, Kyon vanished.

Tython was left on the ground surrounded by burning fire and ash, he felt like as if he was gonna pass out.

"Father…." Tython said putting his hand out towards his dad and passed out. The last thing he saw was the moon and the night sky… in other words… Freedom

- Naruto's son -

A little boy was running in the fire looking for his parents.

'Mom… Dad… you where are you?' The boy thought.

He had dark blue spiky hair (Like Izuna's but not the spikes in the back) and light blue crystal eyes. He had on a dark blue navy shirt with black shorts as he was trying not to cry. He was only 7 ½ years old and he was the son of the Hokage and princess of the era to the Hyugga clan. His name was Ichigo Uzumaki.

Ichigo eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe what he was seeing… His mother and father were in the fire burnt up as he looked around and the building was crumbled to pieces. Just like him.

"M-Mom… D-Dad!" Ichigo yelled running towards them trying to move them out of the fire but he couldn't even touch them.

"They're dead boy" Madara stated looking down at the boy.

The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What's wrong? You think you can beat me? Your father couldn't even stand a chance what makes you have any?" Madara asked.

"I don't but, what he taught me is that… even if the odd is against me I can still win!" Ichigo yelled forming a hand seal.

'Rasgean'

Ichigo activated the Uzukki and ran towards the man with his Rasgean.

Madara smirked.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

Ichigo the shifted side to side dodging fireballs until Madara punched Ichigo in the stomach making him spit out a large amount of blood as the man chuckled.

'Mom… Dad… Maybe this is it… Maybe we can all be together. Just the seven of us…' Ichigo thought as he fell on his knees and fell forward passing out.

- Now -

Tython was in the woods, he was 10 years old now. Tython then climbed up on stairs into a treehouse and saw his master… Shisui Sensei. Tython then smiled and ran towards him hugging him.

"Hey Shisui Sensei! Look" Tython said showing the man his upgraded forehead protector and stood up with a proud looked on his face. He had on golden gi over a black undershirt. The gi has featured the Uchiha symbol, and the Konoha symbol on his left side over his heart.

"I became Chunnin" Tython announced with his arms on his hips and a big grin on his face, with his chest up in the air.

Shisui looked at him in shock and clapped "Wow! Chunnin huh? That's surprising" The man said as Tython's eye twitched.

"What do you mean that's surprising I'm a good ninja!" Tython said as Shisui chuckled.

"Yes I know I was just surprised it was so soon" Shisui admitted.

"But congratulations" The man congratulated taking out a present. It was a stuffed lion.

Tython then smiled picking it up and hugged it.

"I knew you could do it" Shisui stated and smiled.

"Thanks Shisui sensei… really thanks" Tython thanked

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was in his room staring at the ceiling. He just becomes Chunnin. He defeated all of his opponents' and it was only left against him and Tython. They ended up having a tie. Ichigo then heard a knock on his door and turned his head. It was his great-grandfather.

The man had gray long hair and with the Byakguan not activated the man looked at him in disgust. Like always.

"A tie, I can't believe you Ichigo. You've always were on top and now you're tie for it. I'm disappointed in you." The man stated.

Ichigo then sat up with his head down until his great-grandfather grabbed his dark blue plain shirt and picked him up against a wall. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear shuttering, he saw his great-grandfather kill many but that wasn't it at all. This man had made him kill someone who meant more to him than the world. His cousin…

"You… how dare you disgrace our clan like that!" The man yelled punching Ichigo the stomach.

Then the man punched him in the side of his face and uppercutted him, throwing another punch in his arm and kicked him down. Ichigo got on his hands and knees and his great-grandfather glared down at him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he coughed some blood looking down on the ground seeing his down blood.

He stood back up wiping his mouth with his bangs covering his face.

"You were a burden that was casted upon this family, you should be lucky that you were born in this clan" The man stated.

"This isn't my clan, my clan in the Uzumaki clan not this Hyugga" Ichigo stated as he then got a punch in the face. Ichigo's head started bleeding as he passed out the last thing he saw was his great-grandfather's fist about to slam down at him.

- 2 years later -

Tython and Ichigo are getting ready for war. Ever since their parents died a war broke out, it was the Leaf against the Mist country.

Tython and Ichigo were now in the battlefield, Ichigo was now Jonin and Tython was still Chunnin.

They were with 100 Shinobi ninjas. The war was so bad they had to put children in the battlefield. Tython and Ichigo were against Mist's leader. They were facing 1000 ninjas. And each one of them was glaring at the leaf's Shinobi getting ready to fight.

Tython he wore a black gi suit with a gold undershirt a variation of the wartime variant of Konoha's flak jacket prior to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. He had on a managed to get a gold forehead protector. Tython took out his father's sword 'Sword of Kusanagi'.

Ichigo wore a black tight shirt with gray pants and a variation of the wartime variant of Konoha's flak jacket prior to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Ichigo had a black forehead protector and took out two duel blades getting ready for the fight.

"So, this is all what Konoha has to offer? Pathetic" The leader stated, the man who started the whole thing to see a chance to take over the Leaf.

"Sorry but, this is only the tip of the iceberg… If you really want a fight then you're gonna have to work for it" Ichigo stated grabbing a kunai and looked over at Tython as he nodded and the two ran forward at two different directions and they two sides clashed.

Tython stabbed his sword down on the ground.

'Chidori Current'

A huge group of the Mist got electrified. Then Ichigo threw a kunai at some men punching them in the face knocking out a group of ninja's.

It dropped from 1000 to 100 ninjas left including Tython and Ichigo.

Right then chakra surrounded Tython and Ichigo and they both smirked running towards the man! The man's eyes widened 'H-How?' The man thought as he got punched in the stomach by the two boys.

The man flew back hitting a couple of boulders. The man panted looking up at the two and smirked as he deformed. Tython activated his sharigian looking around to see where he's going to go.

Then the man jumped up from the sky! The clenched his fists together knocking the two on the head. The two were on the ground, that attack was brutal.

'He attacks from the sky; I never even felt his chakra move, not a bit' Ichigo realized and gritted his teeth. Then he saw Tython standing right back up wobbling up as he helped Ichigo up too. Ichigo looked over at Tython and grunted pushing himself off of him.

"I can stand on my own" Ichigo stated

"Just don't push yourself that hard" Tython said while panted and shook his head. The a cast of fire surrounded the who battlefield as the man chuckled

'Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist'

Everyone looked at the man in shock as then they saw him throwing blades of lava and everyone. Tython and Ichigo were dodging the kunai's as they ran towards the Shinobi ninjas taking them away from the kunai's of lava. Tython charged at the man and managed to punch him in the face! The man didn't even budge as he turned his head and Tython's eyes widened.

The man grabbed his kicking him up into the air and laughed.

'Flower–Fruit Mountain'

Tython ran away from the wave of lava trying to make it out in time as he jumped up in the air.

'Summoning Release: Eagle'

Tython stood on his Eagle screeching in the sky, Tython kneeled down panting looking down at the man. Then he saw Ichigo running over the lava, taking the pain and his got the lava off of his feet and kicked him in the stomach until he foot was grabbed and slammed him down onto the rocky floor.

Tython jumped off of his eagle down onto the battlefield stopping the man from scorching Ichigo with lava. Then the man charged right at Tython stabbing his kunai right in his chest! Tython then screeched in pain! Ichigo's eyes widened as the lava cooled down into igneous rocky rocks.

Ichigo ran over to Tython and the laughed as Ichigo have the man a cold glare grabbing his hair and pulled the man up.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" The man asked and chuckled until Ichigo punched his in the stomach stabbing him in the stomach, then he covered it enough for him not to die. Ichigo then went over to Tython getting on his knees.

"Oh god, no… what did he do to you Tython?" Ichigo asked looked down at Tython as rain started to pour down.

"You were my best friend… you were everything to me, Everything… this just isn't fair… Tython... Tython… TYTHON! GYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled in sorrow and pain as red chakra surrounded him and rocks started rising up from his chakra. Ichigo glared down at the man with Kyubbi eyes. Then he got his kunai looking at it as he stabbed himself in the chest.

'Secret Technique: Exchange!' Ichigo used as they both floated in the air transporting in the air glowing white into the sky. Ichigo's eyes widened looking down… are they dead?

Then all of sudden a huge explosion of light swirled out around them, they were thrown into another world!

A world of mages… a world of hope and joy. Earthland, at the land of Fiore.

Alright that's a wrap and I'm going to be updating the other chapters too so it could be better advanced so thanks.

Please Review, it would only take a second of your time. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny's

Tython woke up in a meadow field; Tython stood up looking at the sky and looked around. He looked as if he was 6 years old now.

'What Happened? I thought I was dead' Tython thought to himself. He walked around seeing trees and animals, the wind blew as he saw the trees flow with the wind. Tython walked out of the forest and saw a river.

'Maybe… this is heaven' Tython thought until he saw a dragon and stumbled on his butt.

'N-No… not heaven! Definitely not heaven!' Tython thought himself as he saw the dragon look at him and chuckled.

Tython frowned "What's so funny?"

"You falling on your ass seeing a dragon" The dragon answered and chuckled some more.

"My name is Leporine, I am a lightning dragon" The dragon said as he looked down at the young boy putting his hand out.

Tython stood up and smiled putting his hand out too, shaking his hand.

"My name is Tython Uchiha, I am a kid" Tython stated as the dragon chuckled again.

"Well you're a funny one aren't you?" A strange man said walking towards Tython and the dragon.

"Hello, my name is Yazuki I am the God of the Light" The man said as Tython nodded.

"Tell me boy, would you like to become a Dragon-God Slayer?" Yazuki asked.

"I think maybe that ought to be like the craziest thing in the world" Tython stated.

"But, it's good to try something new" Tython shrugged and chuckled.

"So are you ready?" Leporine said

"U-Uh ya, sure" Tython said and walking with them.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was in on the rocky ground, the sky was gray and the grass looked like as if they were painted black. Ichigo then stood up walking around.

'Where am I?' Ichigo thought

Ichigo then bumped into something and fell down holding his head.

"Hey what the..." Ichigo was cut off by the roar of a dragon.

'What the hell…' Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at the Dragon and there was a man standing next to the dragon.

"Is there something you want?" Ichigo asked

"My name is Xolier dragon of the Wind" The dragon stated.

"And you?" Ichigo said impatiently. The man had Black- Gray hair. He has orange eyes.

"My name is Juhiho, I am the God of the Shadows." he said leaving a silence.

"Yeah well there is only one God that I know he definitely isn't you." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say." He said. Then there was a silence… the man whispered something to the dragon. Ichigo frowned.

'What are trying hide?' The man looked a hit him and Ichigo turned his head… 'Honestly the last thing I need is to see some old man sniffin' me out.'

"Young man, may I ask what is your name?" the man asked

"It's Ichigo… Uzumaki, now tell me what you two were discussing it's rude keeping something from someone in front of their face." Ichigo said narrowing his eyes looking if there are any enemies nearby just in case.

"Oh yes, I'm very sorry we was just talking about you becoming a god and dragon slayer." He asked.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Ichigo said in a bothered tone.

"Not unless you want to survive in this world." Juhiho said. That all Ichigo needed to hear.

'Survive'… it was the only word that had any real meaning to him. Ichigo walked towards them and looked at the dragon.

"So do you talk or did he rip your vocal cords out?" Ichigo said. The dragon chuckled

"Of course not boy, I just thought you would pee your pants seeing a dragon like me but it seems you're a brave fellow. I will enjoy training you. You seem like a promising student." The dragon said. Ichigo smirked

"Of course I am, I am an Uzumaki after all." Ichigo went and walked right past them.

"So you gonna teach me something or what? I'm waiting" He said.

-That's a Wrap!-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey viewers please review I wanna see what you think for it right now!

I don't own it don't ask or sue.

Only Tython Uchiha and Ichigo Uzumaki are mine because I made them up! -0-

Right now they are 8 years old and those 2 are being trained by their masters. Now I'm just gonna say dragon and master or man or whatever because I can't remember their names and you probably don't either so I'll put a lot of work into this one! BTW their stories are gonna to similar to others and so is their character it's easier this way…But I'll make em' very different also

Chapter 3: Let's make some memories!

Tython is in a Village of Fiore, he is at a playground. His teachers told him that he needed to find some friends.

'What do they mean friends they all saw Ichigo we hang out with him about a freaking month ago! Honestly why couldn't he of stayed we could of trained together augggh!'

Tython thought to himself and walked into a pole. (It happens to all of us) Tython fell "owww…"

Tython said getting up picking up his butterfly net. He looked over and saw a group of boys yelling.

Tython went over to see what they were yelling about.

Then he saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She had long hair about to her back and she was beating the kids with everything she can put her hands on.

Some of the boys pushed their way out of the crowd crying "Monster! Monster!" Tython decided to stop this. Tython grabbed the girl's hand and the boy's hand. He yelled.

"What's going on here?" Tython said. The boy said "That monster won't leave me alone! She keeps beating people up!" "I am not a monster you stupid butt-head!" the girl shouted back. Tython frowned and let go of both of their hands.

"Just get out of here already, all of you!" Tython yelled.

"And she is not a Monster! No one is you got that!" he said to the boy.

The boy nodded and ran. Tython looked back and caught a fist from the girl. "Whoa! Hold on a sec will ya?" he said. They girl looked at him and yelled "

Stay out of my business! Catcher boy!" 'Catcher boy?' he looked at the net

'Oh that's why' he got and dusted himself off.

"Look I was just helping you out the least you can do is say thank you or something." Tython said. The girl looked the other way. "Whatever, my name is Mirajane Strauss." She looked at me "and thank you." She said while blushing.

Tython blushed 'She's really cute' Tython thought. "Well my name is Tython Uchiha!" He said while smiling.

She started walking away. "Hey Mira, where ya going?" he said. "Since when did I say you can call me Mira?" she said while frowning with her arms crossed. "Since now? We are friends after all." He said.

Mirajane looked at him; she never really had to any friends. All the kids didn't really like her except for her siblings. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I gotta go home its getting dark see ya later Tython." She said. "K!"

Tython yelled with the biggest smile ever. He started running to his masters to tell them that he made a new friend.

"Hey, I'm home!" Tython said.

Tython stood still looked at the other man standing up. "Shushi Sensei!" Tython yelled hugging his Sensei.

"Hello Tython. How are you?" His sensei said. Tython was crying tears of joy. "Awesome !" Tython said. "Well, I'll be going Tython take care." Shushi got his bag. "What you just got here!" Tython said.

"See ya later Tython." Shushi vanished. Tython looked sad and went into his room. Putting his stuff away and went outside in the back. The home was alright though Tython had to make it. They traveled many places but ended up at the place they met. He ran outside and say his 2 sensei's. "Hey Yaz-sensei, Lep-sensei! Guess what! I made a new friend." Tython yelled.

"Oh yeah what's his name?" Lep-sensei asked.

"She's a girl and her name is Mirajane, she's awesome." Tython said proudly.

"Oh yeah right 'friend', let's see how long that will last." Lep- sensei chuckling, Tython frowned

"Whatever, I made a friend which mean you gotta keep your promise and teach me that move Lep-sensei! Yaz-sensei!" Tython said with excitement.

"Alright, alright we're comin'." Yaz-sensei said getting up setting him cup down. He looked at Tython and said

"I'm up first. Alright" Tython nodded.

"This will be called Light God's Strike!" He made a huge light orb and threw it at a huge mountain.

Tython looked at it and sighed. This will be a long day.

Ichigo is also 8 yrs. old running from a guard.

'Wind Dragons Blade' and the guard flew. Then more came,

'damn it I'm about to pass out, let alone I'm not strong enough to hold these guys' "Gyahhhhh!"

Ichigo yelled and fell on the ground knocked out. The guards had grabbed him and put anti-magic around his right arm so he wouldn't be about to use magic.

Ichigo woke up and saw sunlight. He was being dragged. He saw a cell and got thrown into it. "Ugh!" Ichigo fell onto the ground.

"Welcome to your new home, slave!" One of the guards said. "More like prison!" the other guard said walking away laughing. Ichigo got on his knees trying to get up. They staled my magic those bastards!

"Hello, what's your name? My name is Erza." Said a little girl. He put his head. It was some little girl with scarlet hair, though his father always talked to him about his grandmother and about her red hair. He grew up adoring red hair ever since.

He stood up with his bangs covering his face narrowing his eyes, darting his eyes around the room.

"Oh great, now I'm in some western prison cell" Ichigo said in disgust. "Yeah, sorry about that." Erza said in a sad voice.

"It's not like you have any credit in this or anything. Unlike me you look like you've gotten used to it here huh?" Ichigo said. "Yeah, you're right and I have. "She said while smiling at him. Ichigo looked at her with boredom, there was just silence. He sighed "So you gonna tell me about this place or what? I think I've earned the right to know since I'm stuck here." He asked.

"You are at the Tower of Heaven, young man. My name is Rob but you may call me Uncle Rob if you like and you are?"

Ichigo looked at the old man

'He looks like as if the sand swallowed him up and got dirt spitted on him.'

"My name is Ichigo Uzumaki, age 8 and what do you mean 'Tower of Heaven'? Honestly they might as well replace it with the name Tower of Hell instead." Ichigo said looking at the place in disgust.

"So Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked.

He put his back against the wall.

"I wake up at place called the Tower of Heaven, which is bullcrap. Yet along that it's for a place of slaves to work for a living with no freedom at all…Oh yes best day ever." Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice to you. The least you could do it not be a jerk about it!" Erza yelled.

"I don't care about your lectures, just shut up and leave me alone. I have no intention of you being a tab in my life, let alone anyone else in this hell of a prison!" Ichigo said yelling at her.

He said down and buried his head in his arms and knees. Erza went and sit next down to him. Ichigo darted his eyes at her giving her a message to buzz off. But she stayed and sat next to him saying nothing, though she looked happy. Ichigo sat up and looked at her.

"What is it now? Another lecture or something?" he asked. "No, that's not it at all. I understand that being at place like this is hard getting use to so I want to help you out." She said.

Ichigo looked her aggravated, He was mad but not at her, no more like because she was in here also. The more he looked at her, the more he sees his grandmother. He missed his parents and his family… he buried his head back in his arms.

'Just ignore her I don't need some girl to get into my thoughts. Right not I just need to try and get out of this Tower of Hell… She seems like she has been here for a while. I'll just have to get close to her to get out of here and once I get up I'll head back to my sensei's.' He took his head out of his arms again.

"Hey, Erza … that thing you said about being my friend and all… everyone else here seems lame but you seem pretty cool.I wouldn't mind hangin' around with you for a while." He said.

Erza looked at him with a big a big smile and her eyes light up. 'Wow he's pretty nice and cool. He looks pretty cool also plus he actually wants to be my friend yes!' "Uh, y-yeah! Really that's cool. Well I guess." She said nervously.

That's a wrap! Next chapter will be about mainly about Tython's and Ichigo's relationships with the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5! Alright this is gonna be a sweet chapter. Let's let some 3 into this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own any of this except the characters I make up.

Thanks for the Viewers!

Review or I'll start putting new chapters in once a month… O-O maybe because I like writing this…

Chapter 5: Very Young Love

Tython is walking around a neighborhood because his sensei's says that he needs more 'friends'. Why do they keep on saying that! Honestly I have 2 friends that should be enough! He threw his net as far as he could throw.

"Ahh! Why did I do that!?" Tython ran after it and it ended up in somebody's backyard. He opened the back gate. He saw his net and ran to get it but, he slipped and fell on the ground.

"Owww…"Tython rubbed his head. He looked up and saw a girl with the backdoor slide open. "Hey there, Mira-chan. What's up?" Tython said. "Uh, hey what are you doing here?" Mirajane said with a confused look on her face.

It had been 2 months since she had seen him. "Oh, my net. I got mad and threw it as far as I could. So I came here to get it." Tython said. "Well get up already." She said putting her hand out.

Then, Tython felt like as if the world had stopped and it was just him and her there and no one else there. He took her hang and got up. "Thanks Mira-Chan" Tython said and smiled.

"Don't mention it." She said smiling. "Oh Mirajane, who is this young man?" Mirajane's mother asked. She was 5'6 she has white long curly hair and light blue eyes with milky skin.

"Yeah, I've never this kid before" A dark tall muscular man came out. He was huge! He was 6'3 with silver hair short – spiky hair and black eyes. "Yo, my name is Tython Uchiha I am a friend of your daughter's." Tython said smiling.

"Well come on in Tython, we were just about to have lunch." Mira's Mother said. "O-oh no you don't have to I mean I'm not really hungry anyway plus I don't wanna waste your food." Tython said then his stomach started grumbling. "It's not Manly, to lie Tython. C'mon inside and eat like a man." He said. 'What does he mean like a man? I'm a kid! Plus is the food that bad enough for a man to try and handle?' Tython went inside to have lunch with the Strauss family. And it was delicious!

A month later

Tython and Mirajane are playing hide and seek at Mirajane's house. Tython is under the bed while Mira goes and try to look for him. "Tython where are you!" Mira said a little irritated. She couldn't find him at this point he might just win.

He moved to behind the curtain. She looked under the bed. She signed and sat by the bookcase. A vase went and fell and Mira screamed and Tython caught it. (Oh you guys are gonna hate me) Tython looked at Mirajane 'She looks so … adorable' Tython leaned onto Mirajane and kissed her.

At that moment Mirajane's father walks in wondering what happened. He sees Mirajane… his little girl kissing that boy! He was furious and grabbed the boy and started yelling at him

"How dare you! I treat you like a man and this is how you repay me!" Tython didn't say anything at be at the shock of what he just did. "You will not see her or come back here again!" He yelled and dragged Tython out of Mira's house.

"And don't come back!" He yelled. Tython never came back, he knew he was wrong. There was nothing he could say that could defend in anyway.

Ichigo was still stuck in Tower of Hell. Well that's what Ichigo calls it. Ichigo was 8 ½ yrs. old.

It's been 4 months since he came, and many came after. It seemed like he made the leader of the pack. He was mining thinking about what's been going on since he came.

He was the oldest and smartest among the young ones; he taught the kids many things.

The only guy who had a problem with him was Jellal. He got mad at me because Ichigo gave Erza her last name and Jellal claiming that he did it first.

Ichigo told him that it doesn't really matter to him anyway and it made Jellal even madder. Apparently the kid doesn't know when to shut and listen for once. At least he's not loud or noisy like someone I know.

And then there is Erza, Ichigo hated all of his fan girls. He even had fan girls from the Tower of Hell and it was really pissing him off. Erza gotten very close to him.

Enough for him to actually like her instead of seeing her as some kid who's got nothing to do but sob all the time. Rob wouldn't buzz off of him either. Say that he is like a son to him and stuff but honestly I think it's bullcrap. I care less what he thinks of me as I'm not his son! I'm Ichigo Uzumaki! Era of the Hyugga clan! I made #1 in the most Ninja to look forward! My grades has never been below perfect! Neither has my ninja skills and let alone my pride as the Hokage's son! Why am I still here! I'm just wasting my time on this stupid people when I could be getting stronger and stronger! He broke the whole entire boulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw the stares at him.

Even the guards… he smirked If this is enough for them to stop their work to watch a child to do work . Then I wonder how much they still value their lives right now.

He went on to another big boulder and he got frustrated again. The red haired annoying weird girl was on his mind again! It's not like him to fall for some stupid fan girl!

She honestly doesn't know the type of person he is… So why can't he say it to her face! Tython… He's getting stronger and stronger the more that I'm stuck in here. The longer I'm stuck in here the longer I keep Tython waiting.

(Flashback)

Ichigo and Tython had met again when they were 8 years old. About 6 ½ months before we went into this dump.

"Hey Ichigo, guess what!" Tython yelled. "What is it Tython-teme? Honestly you're wasting my time I need to get going." Ichigo said putting on his backpack heading back to his masters.

"One day, I'm going by the new Guild master of Fairy Tail! And when that happens you'll be right there next to me!" Tython yelled. "So promise me, when we see each other again. It will be at the guild! And don't keep me waiting either!" Tython said.

"Says the loser who always shows up late. Honestly how does your masters deal with you?" Ichigo said.

"You promise?" Tython asked putting his two fingers together out for Ichigo to shake on. "Wutever, if your late I'm beating your ass" Ichigo said shaking his 2 fingers.

(Now)

He was back at the cell with nothing less hope in his eyes.

He looked at the moon and his eyes brightened on him as the moonlight shined on him. When he looked at his hands they were bruised and everyone else was tired. Then we all heard kicking and yelling.

It was a guard telling us to get up asking for someone.

"Is Ichigo Uzumaki here! Uzumaki get up here !" the guard shouted. I grunted 'Oh great what did I do this time?' Ichigo was the troublemaker here.

He always disobeyed their orders and got hit for it a lot. He stood for Rob, Erza and yes even Jellal but that was only one time. Ichigo got up and yelled "What the hell do you want? I don't have time to waste with stupid servants." Ichigo said.

The guard grunted and grabbed him by his shirt.

Ichigo's appearance was always clean. Like it was his first day here.

Mainly because Ichigo was all about being clean.

Dirt just wasn't his thing, he's no bug that hides under the sink. He's the spray can that kills those bugs. That stays Spic and Span. Unlike the other boys he had a T-shirt. But he also had shorts also.

"Boy, you've been for too long to know who to talk to like that!" The guard yelled.

"Master Ichigo, are you well?" An anonym voice said. "Tch. took you long enough? Was it really that hard to find someone like me Dyudra?" Ichigo said.

"Master, you were 7,000,000,000 miles from where you were 4 months ago." Ichigo got out of the guards grip.

"Master we will be leaving now, hold on."Dyudra said getting Ichigo and getting away.

"Wait what about the others! Fool, turn around!" Ichigo yelled.

" I'm very sorry, master but you must not go back there ever again. That place will end up causing not just you but others much pain."Dyudra stated.

"Erza, at least let her go!" Ichigo pleaded. "Master, I cannot do that." Dyudra said. "Erza, I'll come back for you I promise!" Ichigo yelled. Then his Servant went and jumped into the moonlight.

Ichigo then help his hand out crying, 'E-Erza... everyone... I let you down... all of you. I'm sorry.'

Chp.5

Sorry that I lied to you it's not really happy huh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: The Burden

Tython was sitting down, not being able to move. He just finished doing: 5,000 jumping jacks 7,000 pull up 8,000 sit ups and 10,000 laps around Fiore. Exhausting.

"Morning Tython, have you finished your warm-ups?" Lep-otou said.

(Tython sees him as a parent now and Yez as an uncle) "Yes Otou-san!" Tython said.

"Can I get some ramen, I'm starving!" Tython said.

"Well good thing I got some ramen for my favorite student." Yez-oji said.

Tython eyes had lite up and jumped back up even though his body told him not too.

"Thanks Oji-san!" Tython got the bowl of ramen and devoured in about a minute. 'He sure does love ramen' Lep-otou and Yez-oji thought. Tython is now 11 years old and his training is almost complete.

Tython is wearing a kai outfit (like DBZ outfit except it is Black and Red) Tython still wore his ninja headband.

He's been also saying that one day he is going to be guild master.

Tython hasn't been able to see Mira anymore since that day.

It was kind of hard for him because he grew not having many friends again.

He was used to it but, not many kids like him in this world either.

He guessed that it just wasn't met to be.

He had forced himself to forget everything about Mira and now he doesn't even remember her name.

Tython looked at the sky and put his hand out. Tython always wanted to fly.

He wanted to protect the blue sky. He always saw the sky as someone to protect, in other words to protect Ichigo and that other girl.

He wish he could see them again it was a little lonely without those to there.

(Flashback)

Tython and Ichigo are playing in a neighborhood.

They are 8 years old Tython is wearing a black shirt with his Uchiha symbol on his back and red jeans. Ichigo is wearing a navy T-shirt with a other shirt that was long sleeved with an Uzumaki symbol on his gray left sleeve and black shorts.

They were playing basketball and they threw out of the gate.

"Owww! A little girl yelled. Tython was going through the bush.

"Oh c'mon it didn't hit you that hard, stop acting like a baby and get up already!" Ichigo said. It was Mirajane.

She threw some dirt at Ichigo and got up. "Shut up Blue Boy! Don't throw basketballs at me!" Mirajane yelled.

"That won't be the only thing I throw at you if you don't shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "Hey Mira!" Tython said with a smile. "Hey Tython, can you tell Blue boy to beat it."Mira said. "If I were you I'd shut up Bloody Mira." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Now just give me my basketball and I'll be out of your Bloody hair" Ichigo said picking up is basketball. "Hey Mira, you okay?" Tython said helping  
Mira up. "Ya, your friend is a jerk you know." Mira said. "Ya, he's just grumpy that's all wanna play?" Tython offered. "Sure. Mira said shrugging. After that they played all day long. It was a very fun day for all of them.

(Now)

Tython was finishing training. It was night time.

Otou and Ojii-san had been sending out to the city more often than usual.

Since then he had been learning about Fairy tail and got the idea that being guild master is like being Hokage.

'Guess I'm lucky huh? Who else could get another chance at life like this?'

"Tython, please come here" Lep-otou said. Tython came to him and he say Otou and Oji san sitting down.

"Tython you have finished your training which mean that you have no more need for us." Lep-otou said.

"W-what do you mean there must be something more you can teach me right?" Tython said. Yez-oji shook his head.

"Sorry Tython, but we taught you everything that could be taught." Yez-oji said.

"What, are you leaving?" Tython said with tears in his eyes. He loved those too. They were like a family to him. They were there since he came to this world. Tython started to cry, he couldn't control it.

He was going to be alone again. Yez-oji punched him in the stomach to knock him out.

"Shall we be going Lep-san?" Yez-oji said walking away with his bangs hiding his face. "Yes, Yez-san" Lep-otou said. Yez-oji hopped on his back and left. And that was the last time Tython saw those two.

Ichigo was 11 years old; he had been training harder than ever since he left the Tower of Heaven or more like 'Tower of Hell'.

Since then Ichigo has been adopted into a new rich family. He visits it once a month but not anymore. Ichigo was wearing a black tank top tucked into his navy blue shorts.

Walking away with his bangs covering his face. His masters had betrayed him. He was walking out of a cave. Outside the world was dark was always. It was usually raining, and the sky was always dark.

The grass was dead and animals that came around he had to kill to eat for.

The only people who turned that dark place to light for him were his masters.

(Flashback)

Ichigo woke up and looked around the cave. 'Where are they...'

Ichigo looked down, it was a kanata. It was purple and white with white bandages wrapped around it.

Ichigo's bangs covered his face. 'How could they just... go up and leave like that. Without saying goodbye?' He thought to himself...

Ichigo grinded his took and took the sword crying.

"Fine... I didn't need you anyway... Monster" Ichigo yelled! He was crying, he was gonna miss them even if he was an ass to them sometimes.

Now they are gone, he is now heading for the Tower of Heaven. He was outside of the building. There was lost and no hope in his eyes. All he cared about was saving Erza.

He wanted to see that smile again and take her to the place Rob has always talked about.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was in the corner while Rob was with the other kids talking about a guild. Fairy Tail… every time he heard that name he thought about what Tython was saying and how he was going to the master of Fairy Tail.

He stood up and sat down with them.

The kids always acknowledged Ichigo as a leader and a big brother.

He next down to Erza and listened to what they were saying. "Ichigo, you know I think you'd be a good fit in Fairy Tail." Rob said.

Ichigo just looked at him. He didn't care.

Rob smiled turned to a worried face. 'It's been months since he's come here and he has helped so many children here let alone many adult also. Many people say him as an ideal of keep on going. Was it because of his strength or him kept on trying to live? The only person who he would open up to a little is Erza. Maybe that boy might actually like little Erza' "Hey boy, do you like Erza? She's pretty cute don't you think." Rob whispered to him.

"Love is nothing more than another reference of evil, just spell is backwards and you'll see." Ichigo wrote Love backwards it spelled 'EVOL'. "Besides what's the point of love when all you gain is hatred in it." Ichigo said looking at the ceiling.

"Even if we make it out of this place, many will use their hatred as a path to Evil. Others a path of good and me… a path of Chaos." Ichigo said Rob eyes widened.

"C-chaos! Boy that's madness! No one in here going to be evil or let alone Chaos!" Rob said yelling at Ichigo.

Others started looking at. "Well sorry but I don't wanna hear that sound… of losing what I never found…" Ichigo said. It was quite.

"Don't you see, it's coming down..." Ichigo said while getting up.

Putting his back up against the wall.

"Ichigo, what's your dream?" Erza asked. Ichigo eyes widened and sighed. "My dream is to become a solider, a knight someone proud to fight for their comrades in battle." Ichigo said.

(Now)

It's time to let the rats out of there cell. Ichigo jumped onto the wall using chakra on his feet. Running on the wall and jumping inside trying to find Erza's cell. There! Wind Dragon's Iron Fist! He punched the cell and it broke and he saw Erza.

"E-Erza? What happened to your eye?" Ichigo said. Erza was crying, all he was doing was sitting there. He stood up and activated his new eyes that only he could use. It was similar to the sharigian.

Except it had straight lines going an opposite direction. Only certain Hyugga's could use this, but let alone he had the Kyubbi in him. He had to contain his powers. Ichigo has a weak heart, when he was born the only way to save him was storing Kyubbi inside of Ichigo.

It was a hard thing for the Hokage and his mother Hinata to do. His Byakkuan and the power of Kyubbi developed in his Byakkuan and it made a new Eye Power. They called it the Uzukki. There were only 2 lines on his it was on either side on his eye. he said "C'mon Erza. We need to get the others."

Erza looked up at him like this was a dream or something. She couldn't believe that he came back; she stood up and hugged him. "You came back! You really came back!" Erza said hugging.

"Yeah, now let's go." Ichigo said giving her a weapon out of the bar of the cell.

'Shadow clone Jutsu!'

"You know what to do." Ichigo said putting Erza on his back running. "W-wait we gotta go and save Jellal! He's on the top floor!" Erza said. 'Oh great, he's still alive' Ichigo grunted and then sighed.

"Fine, let's go and get him." Ichigo started to jump up high.

"Hold on tight or fall to your death." Ichigo said.

Erza gulped and nodded holding onto him tight.

He ran up the wall until they reached the top floor. He jumped down. He looked up and they were surrounded . There were about 100's of them. He put Erza down and said "Leave and go save him, I got this.

" Re-Quipping his sword. Erza looked at him concerned. "Are you sure?" Erza asked. "I promised that I'd save you, might as well add one to the party." Ichigo said smirking. Erza smiled and ran off. "Hey she's getting away!" one of the guards said.

Ichigo grabbed the guard and kicked in the stomach. Ichigo was taking them all out like it was nothing.

Not even a scratch on him. He kicked a guard in the face and the others behind him followed.

He defeated them all and then heard Erza yell "Jellal why are you doing this?" Ichigo immediately ran to try and find Erza.

He charged through the door and saw Jellal with his hands on Erza.

He was whispering something in her ear. Ichigo then got stabbed in the back and turned to see a man stab him.

"Ichigo!" Erza screamed trying to get to Ichigo. Jellal eyes widened seeing Ichigo stabbed. Jellal attacked the guard and killed him immediately. Ichigo coughed up blood…looking at Jellal. "You are not one who I would like to be dying. Join me Ichigo. You know what I'm talking about don't you? You're like a brother to me Ichigo and if I was irritated by you." Jellal said. Ichigo smirked "I'm close to near death don't you think it's a little too late to ask that?" Ichigo said. Jellal eyes widened "I can fix your wounds Ichigo! Erza and Ichigo join me! We can finish this Tower together! All of us! C'mon!" Jellal said with worried eyes. Ichigo fell to his knees looking at Jellal and Erza…and passed out. Ichigo had casted Genjutsu.

They saw him bleeding; Erza went crazy and ran away. Jellal was just as mad as Erza. He looked at all of the other guards and killed him all. Erza was crying about Ichigo's death.

"Erza, fine if you don't want to join me then go and cling to life. Go and live a happy life. Without Ichigo or anyone else for that matter." Jellal said in a low and mad voice.

"What! I c-can't do that!" Jellal had left.

Then suddenly Erza felt someone pick her up.

She was on someone's back.

He was running on the water?

She was holding onto him so she wouldn't fall.

Then he jumped and landed on a tree and flipped on the ground.

He stood up and looked at Erza. Erza eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo! I thought that you died?" Erza said confused and happy.

"Nice to see how much you doubted me." Ichigo said walking away. "Hey where are you going?" Erza asked. "To Fairy Tail, the place the Rob has been talking about all this time." Ichigo said answer. "That's also the place that I'm taking you now come before you get left behind" Ichigo said walking away. – That was a new beginning of a new life for not just Erza, but the world.-

The end of chapter 6 - review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Fairy Tail

Ichigo and Erza have arrived at Fairy Tail.

Ichigo looked at the building. It had been sunrise and the day has just begun.

He looked at Erza and asked "You ready to see if what Rob talked about it true?" Erza smiled "Yes." Ichigo nodded and opened the door.

A stool was being thrown around and many mages were fighting.

'Is this the right place?' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo sighed 'No wonder why Tython wanted to join this place and become its master it's all filled with his kind… Idiots and he's the king of them.'

Ichigo walked over in the middle of the crowd with Erza behind him and asked "Where is your master? I've come here to bring someone who is willing to join to place."

Everyone was looking at him.

He saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes playing cards and a boy stripper.

"Hello, are you looking for me?" The Master asked. Ichigo looked the short man.

'Is he supposed to be a leprechaun or something?' He saw the old man smile at him.

"She would like to join your guild." He said. Erza looked at Ichigo.

"What do you mean only me, you're not joining too?" Erza said

"Yeah I don't think so, I was asked to bring you here by Rob not to stay here and be your little baby sitter." Ichigo said.

He looked at her face disappointed. He sighed, "Just give me a month alright?" He smiled.

He hasn't smiled ever since he left that tower a few years ago. "Hey! Young Man, you just got here. You must be tired right?" The master asked.

Ichigo turned and said "I'll heal while walking to my destination. I don't need to rest up here." Ichigo said. "Oh c'mon we have oranges, and I bet you're hungry." The master said. "I'm not hungry." Ichigo said and then his stomach started to growl. 'Damn it, stupid stomach' "Well you stomach seems to differ." The master said. "My name is Makarov Dreyar but you can call me Master Makarov or Makarov is you want." The master requested.

"I'll call you whatever I want, when I want." Ichigo said. "I see then would you like an orange?" Master Makarov handed him an orange. Ichigo's favorite fruit is an orange.

He smiled and took it and pealed it off and started eating it. He sat down and put his hand out for another.

"Just had it over already, Gramps..." Ichigo said looking at Makarov.

Makarov widened his eyes he was so happy that he couldn't move.

"I see then, how about this Ichigo. Let's make a deal." Makarov offered. Ichigo looked at him curiously. "If you come back here in a month, then I will adopt you as my son. So what do you say?" Makarov asked. Ichigo nodded agreeing to his request. "Fine, but I will come not a day before or after… I'll be back." Ichigo said. Vanishing from the guild.

(3 ½ week later)

Ichigo is in a graveyard. Ichigo sighs 'A new father huh... how odd?'

There were 2 grave stones infront of him.

One says and the other say .

Ichigo got on his knees and cried.

These were his parents in this world that adopted him.

"It's just like before… why does everything have to be put down to me?" Ichigo said to himself.

He got up and walked away.

It started to rain again, 'There is still something that I must do'.

End of Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Ichigo's arrival at Fairy Tail

It's finally time, isn't it? Ichigo is outside of the guild. Looking at the stamp of it, he opened the door and let himself in.

There was a rampage going on.

'I guess this is normal?' Ichigo thought.

He walked in the middle of the room.

Ichigo had a black hood on so they couldn't see his face.

"I'm here to speak with Master Makarov, is anyone aware of his location?" Ichigo asked.

"I know where the master is." Erza said.

Ichigo looked and turned and saw Erza. His eyes had widened seeing Erza.

'What the hell is doing? And why is she wearing armor is there a war going on or something?' Ichigo thought.

He shook his head, it didn't matter what she wore, but her eye…he couldn't help but feel responsible to for that. "I see, would you mind taking me there?" Ichigo suggested.

"What business do you have with the master?" Erza asked.

"We kind of have a bet and I'm just here to take the profit of it." Ichigo replied.

"A bet? I see follow me please." Erza instructed and Ichigo followed.

"Master, someone has come to see you about a bet you've made." Erza said in a disturbed tone.

'What is Master doing making bets with some stranger?' "Thank you, Erza." Master replied. Ichigo sat himself down.

"Young man, it's rude to wear hoods inside you know." Master said.

Ichigo nodded and took off his hood.

Erza's eyes had widened and tears started to spill out.

She hugged Ichigo sobbing into his chest crying tears of joy.

'Ichigo's back, I know it's been a month but it felt like years!'

"Erza, do you mind? I just got this thing yesterday.

Now I have to go and wash all over again." Ichigo replied.

Erza nodded and wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm just glad that your back." Ichigo nodded and smiled, he knew it might be a little to formal but he said it anyway

"It's good to be back." Ichigo said. "Now for our agreement Master." Master nodded and said

"It's been done since you left a month ago." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Now boy, tell me when you'd want your stamp and what color shall it be?" the master asked.

"Left Knee Silver with an outline of black." Ichigo stated The Master nodded. "Erza, can you get the stamp please?" Master asked. Erza ran to go and get it.

A few months have passed and Ichigo had gotten use to the guild.

The weird, reckless, and idiotic guild. Ichigo had made friends with some of the members in fairy tail.

Ever since he was announced that he was Master's adoptive son Laxus has gotten the idea of him being his brother and made friends with him.

He also made friends with Cana and Mirajane.

Mirajane grow a liking to Ichigo and labeled him as a bad boy.

Since he usually wore all black or gray or navy blue.

Cana liked him because he was pretty good at cards and he was pretty cool.

To Gray Ichigo was more of a role-model to him.

He always followed Ichigo and Natsu just plain out all the time asking to him Ichigo and ends up either getting into a fight with Gray or getting beaten up by Erza. He mainly just ignored them.

He never really saw them as his Real Friends or anything.

Well except Erza. Erza had grown attached him and it annoyed the hell out of Ichigo.

Not because he didn't like her but because she was like a tomboy to for life.

She even tried to go in the men's bathroom with him!

He gotten really strong since he joined the guild and the others have noticed also.

About a month or so ago Ichigo gave his eye to Erza.

It was no big deal but everyone says it was which really irritated him.

He didn't want everyone to thing that he is going soft.

Erza's eye was still the same color because the old witch put her DNA into his eyeball.

Since then he wore a black eye patch over his eye.

He wore rich clothing since he was the leader of a rich company after all.

He was never the one to be messy.

In fact he was usually clean and in order.

Since then thing has been going smooth he guess.

He still wonders when Tython will be coming to the guild.

And that Tython owes him a punch in the face.

Tython was 12 years old.

Falling in the sky. He loved falling because he knew there was a place to land.

He has been trying to find Fairy Tail by falling through the sky because he thought that it would be a good idea. And it worked.

Meanwhile in the guild…

"Ichigo fight me!" Natsu came to Ichigo with a fire fist.

Ichigo easily just dodged it and sighed. Then he turned to Erza.

When Natsu feels like fighting him he just lets Erza handle it, he doesn't feel like wasn't time on some little kid who doesn't even know his place.

"Erza, would you mind handling this for me?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

Erza blushed and then looked at Natsu with an irritated look on her face. "

Natsuuuuuuu what did I tell you about attacking Ichigo all the time?" Erza said in a scary voice.

Ichigo has also lost his eye patch since he turned 12 since the old witch gave him a new eye and put his DNA in that eye.

Ichigo just walked away from the scene and sat down to eat sandwich-sama.

Sandwich-sama is the sandwich the Erza makes for him all the time.

If Ichigo was going to die, he'd eat Sandwich-sama first.

Then all of a sudden something just came flying from the roof.

His sandwich-sama was on the floor and then everything got quite.

Those who caused sandwich-sama's death has hell to pay. Even Erza.

He looked up to see his best friend Tython.

"Ugh! Man so much for crash landing!" Tython said rubbing his head.

He looked up and saw a girl with white hair and a gothic outfit.

(Not gonna describe it for ya) and he saw Ichigo with a black T-shirt on with the Uzumaki symbol on his left corner of the shirt and black jeans with black combat boots. Everything turned from heaven to hell in 3 seconds.

"Y-you bastard how dare you kill Sandwich-sama!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Tython and punching him in the gut.

A dark era was surrounding him and Tython went and hid behind the white haired gothic girl. Tython was still wearing the same outfit since he was training with his masters. He has a golden necklace that had a -I-I- symbol on it. Mirajane walked away from Tython so Ichigo could see him. Ichigo walked up to Tython picked him up and punched him in the stomach.

"Hey! What the heck Ichigo!" Tython yelled. "

Tython, Lets fight." Ichigo requested.

Tython looked at him with an excited look on his face.

Ichigo looked at Tython with a smirk 'I wanna show how much of a difference there is in my power since we last met' Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo walked outside and others followed. Tython walked outside and there was a crowd of people waiting for Ichigo to fight Tython.

Tython put on his ninja headband on. "Alright Ichigo! Let's do this!" Tython said.

The Master walked out to see what all the fuss was about and saw a brown spiky haired boy and Ichigo.

It looks like they are about to start a match. 'That boy looks familiar to me' Master Makarov thought.

(Flashback)

Master Makarov was in a bar, he was talking to two of his friends Bob and Goldmine.

They were talking about the S-Class Exams.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah those 2 boys of mine are really something huh?" Goldmine bragged.

"Yes, I must agree they are pretty strong. I look forward to seeing them two later in the years." Bob said.

"What about you Makarov? Any of your brats up to make S-class yet?" Goldmine asked.

"No Goldmine, sadly my children are too young to be in the exams." Makarov said with a sigh.

"One day, I'm going to be Guild master of Fairy Tail!" a boy shouted catching Makarov's attention.

'New Guild Master of Fairy Tail?' Master thought.

"Tell me boy, what makes you think you can become guild master?" Master Makarov asked the boy.

The boy looked at the Master and looked at him.

Then the boy smiled and said "I don't." Tython said.

He stood up on the table and said "My name is Tython Uchiha, I am 7 years old and I am a Dragon-God Slayer!".

The Master's eyes widened at what he said "But, It doesn't matter how strong I am because I'll prove to you that good enough to become Guild Master with my heart." Tython said putting his fist over his heart and a fairy tail symbol and in other hand.

"I know it won't be easy but, my Mom always told that 'If I had a dream. Then I should keep on going for it. And if they keep on telling me to give up then… they should give up on telling me to give up!' " Tython stated.

"Well then boy! Let's see!" Makarov stood up with the fairy tail symbol in his hand.

"I will look forward to giving the Fairy Tail name Tython Uchiha" Makarov said. Tython smiled. 'Let's see…'

(Now)

"Let's start this Tython you know how much I hate waiting." Ichigo said activating his Uzukki.

Tython activated his sharigian.

It was at stage 1.

Ichigo was holding duel swords.

Since he joined Fairy Tail he has gained the name 'Black Swordsman'.

Also since he has join Fairy Tail he was learned how to make his own swords out of unknown materials.

Tython was holding a kunai.

Even though Tython wants to become Guild Master he is still acts more like a ninja.

His ninjutsu are higher than his magic.

The match has now begun.

Tython and Ichigo was running towards each other.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

Tython used but Ichigo dodged it by using

'Water Style: Water Wall'.

Tython punched Ichigo in the gut when Ichigo used his Ninjutsu.

Ichigo went and jumped onto his fist.

(Ichigo's Agility is very high. If you throw a sword at him he can jump on it and deflect it onto the enemy.)

"Wind Dragon's Tornado!" A big tornado appeared and Tython was running away from it.

'Fire Style: Uchiha Great Flame Sphere!'

Ichigo got developed by the and jumped away to pet the Fire off of him.

Ichigo kicked Tython in the side of his head.

He got his sword and cut Tython's face and arm and hands.

There were scratches and cuts all over Tython.

This was called the 'Samurai's Blade Technique'.

'Wind Dragon's Whirlpool!'

'"Bashōsen" Coil of Fire'

Tython used and his wind got overtaken by Tython's fire.

Ichigo used this as an advantage and punched Tython in the gut and upper cut him and Tython went flying.

Ichigo jumped up 'Beast Tearing Palm!' but Tython moved out of the way just in time.

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" Tython used.

Ichigo went and fell back and fell onto the ground.

"W-whoa that kid actually got a scratch on Ichigo!" Erza said.

Everyone was watching the fight and they were impressed by how much the kid was keeping up with Ichigo.

"I wanna fight both of them next!" Natsu said with fire in his eyes. And Ichigo didn't like it one bit.

Ichigo and Tython were now on the ground.

They acted like as if nothing happened.

There was only one scratch on Ichigo and 3 on Tython.

"Let's end this warm up, Tython." Ichigo said.

And everyone's gaws fell to the ground.

Ichigo jumped 'Flight of the Obliterating Water!'

"Gyahhhhh!" Tython yelled.

Tython jumped towards Ichigo and they were going head to head.

"Let's finish this Tython." Ichigo said 'Rasgean'

"You just read my mind!" Tython said 'Chirdori' Tython jumped into the sky and came falling down onto Ichigo.

Ichigo put his Rasgean up to the fly where wind was coming towards them.

A black hole was created and pushed both of them back. They both grunted.

'This is getting too serious' Master Makarov thought and ran towards them.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS RO-"

"WIND DRAGONS RO-"

They both got cut off by Master Makarov.

He was covering both of their mouths with his hand. "That's enough you two!" Master said dragging those two back to the guild.

Everyone was now inside and Tython and Ichigo were sitting down with their heads down while Master scolded them.

After he finished then he looked at Tython.

"So what are you here for young man? I assume it wasn't just for some troublesome fight." Master said.

"I came here to join Fairy Tail and become its Master!" Tython said with a determined look on his face.

"Well then, let's see about that." The Master said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Bonds

It's been 1 month since Tython has joined the guild.

Tython has grown a liking to Mirajane.

He also made lots of friends.

Like Gray Full blaster, at first he thought that Gray was like Ichigo but he was wrong.

Gray was cool but in a nice way.

He also made friends with Cana, Elfman and Natsu.

Cana was cool he liked to go to her when he was curious what his future was going to be like.

Elfman was nice but he kept on complaining that he was weaker than his younger sister.

It was annoying.

Natsu just kept on asking him to fight him and every time he did it he just got beaten up all the time.

He guessed Erza was his friend but he never really talked to her.

Tython usually stayed close to Ichigo since he was his best friend.

Ichigo usually was on missions though so Tython would try to tag along but Ichigo declined his offers.

Ichigo usually went solo.

Tython hasn't even taken his first mission yet! He didn't know anyone else that good to go on a mission with except Ichigo.

"Tython boy what's wrong?" Master Makarov asked.

Tython slumped over his chair and did anime tears.

"There is no one that I know good enough to go on a mission with." Tython said.

"Oh, you're looking for a team then?" Master asked.

"Sure, actually that would be awesome!" Tython said while he eyes lit up.

"Ichigo! Mirajane! Would you mind coming over here for a second." Master asked.

Ichigo and Mirajane were talking to eat other about Mirajane and her siblings mission.

Mirajane and Ichigo had gotten along a lot.

Mirajane had a lil' crush on Ichigo.

Ichigo was the opposite, he hated Mirajane but since Erza was gone she was the next best thing he guessed.

But Ichigo still did care about Mirajane, even if he did find her annoy most of the time.

Mirajane and Ichigo went over to Master.

"What is it? Don't you see I'm talking to someone" Ichigo said giving Master a glare.

"It's important!" Master said.

Ichigo sighed and Mira motioned Ichigo to just go with it.

Ichigo and Mirajane walked over to Master to see what he wanted.

"I was you two to create to a team with Tython!" Master said smiling.

Ichigo frowned at this.

He didn't feel like being with 2 annoying idiots most of the time.

He goes Solo.

Mirajane didn't really mind since she could spend more time with Ichigo.

Plus it could Irritate Erza a lot so she was kind of on board.

"No way, why would I want to be on a team full of idiots." Ichigo protested.

Master wasn't going to have it.

Ichigo isn't the sociable type so he doesn't talk much to others unless it's Mirajane, Erza or Cana if he's just that bored.

Ichigo needed some friends, not just fake friends but make real friends.

"I am not asking, I'm ordering. Do you want me to tell Erza that you've disrespected me again?" Master asked.

"I could care less what Erza or another mage here think's about me. I am the dominator not the dominated got that?" Ichigo stated with a cold stare.

Ichigo had changed his outfit.

(It was like Sasuke's old outfit when he was younger except Ichigo's was sleeveless and gray plus his shorts was navy blue).

Tython had also changed his outfit.

It was similar to his father's also except his arm rest was black and his pants was black jeans.

His fairy tail stamp was on his wrist.

"I will be giving you three a mission and you will leave tomorrow you hear me?" Master gave them a B-class mission and left.

Ichigo looked at the paper like he was going to burn the paper with his eyes.

Why did he have to be on a team with a loser like Tython and a fan girl like Mirajane? If anything why couldn't be with just Erza?

"Tch. Whatever, You two meet me at the train station tomorrow. If your late I'll leave you." Tython and Mirajane nodded.

Mirajane sighed.

Tython looked at her.

What's wrong with her?

"Hey, your name is Mirajane right? Elfman's sister?" Tython questioned.

"Yeah, so what brownie?" Mirajane answered.

Brownie? What kind of name is that? Tython shook it off.

"Would you mind if I got to hand out with you?" Tython asked.

He had gotten a book from the library to communicate with others.

He wasn't the best at making friends.

"Whatever, just come with me then." Mirajane said walking to a table sitting down.

She was finally talking to Ichigo and then Master had to mess things up for her!

Mirajane's fingers were tapping on the table and her foot was tapping on the floor.

It was annoying as hell to Tython.

"Can you stop that it's annoying." Tython said with a frown.

Then all of a sudden Mirajane's attitude changed.

She was curious.

How did he even know Ichigo? She needed to know!

"Hey, Brownie how do you know Ichigo? Is he your friend?" Mirajane asked.

Tython then smiled.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!" Tython said.

Then Tython's eyes lowered.

"We meet after our parents died on the same day."

Then Mirajane's eyes widened.

"Ichigo was always popular when we were younger, he was best and coolest guy in the class. He was #1 for everything and anything." Tython said.

"He will never know what I became because of him. Back then, the village hated me but I didn't know why. Even when my parents were alive when they weren't looking they gave me this dirty look. Ichigo didn't though, he was the only one in my class who was willing to me my partner. He told me that I was never alone and that he sees me as a best friend." Tython said with a smile.

"That's why I'll repay him back for all the kindness he's shown me by becoming his best friend ever!" Tython said all hyped up.

End on chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Strength

Hey guys thanks for all the views and reviews! Keep on asking for suggestions and I'll keep on doing my best on this fanfic!

Tython has moved in Ichigo's house since apparently he's broke.

Ichigo lived in a big house by himself so it's not like it bothered him.

He let him move in but, he didn't let anyone else know his location of his home.

He didn't feel like being stalked by some stalker.

Most of Tython's stuff had an Uchiha symbol on it and he had a puppy with him.

At least it wasn't a cat.

Ichigo can't stand cats. He's kind of scared at them.

He guessed the dog was cute.

It was black and white and had blue eyes.

Tython also had lots of scrolls. He had his headband hanging on his door.

Ichigo let him paint his room so the door was Gold. Gold was Tython's favorite color.

He even had it as his Fairy Tail stamp.

Tython's room was big so he was able to put all of his stuff in there.

Tython's bed sheets were Black with an Uchiha symbol in the middle.

Ichigo just guessed he just respects his clan a lot.

But like Ichigo could talk he was obsessed with his clan.

He hated being called a Hyuga! It was Uzumaki not Hyuga!

Tython's walls were painted Red and white.

Tython was messy though so Ichigo scolded him to be cleaner.

Tython also is into music so he has multiple headphones and he also has a guitar.

Ichigo's room was clean. His door was painted Black, Purple, Gray in Stripes going Vertical and his walls were the same.

Ichigo's favorite color was Orange.

Though Ichigo would never admit he admired his father and adopted some things from him.

He likes oranges and the color orange but he didn't like ramen. It just didn't taste as good as he thought.

Ichigo always wanted to bring the Uzumaki clan up to its fame but, he guess he can't do that right now.

The Uzumaki clan symbol was on his ceiling and the ceiling was black.

Ichigo hates mornings he's always cranky.

He usually sleeps through them and wakes up in the afternoon and then gets scolded by Erza for being at the guild so late.

Ichigo enjoyed taking naps so when someone wakes him up then, well my God of Mercy on their souls.

Ichigo hates junk food and because of his heart condition he tends to try to eat anything unhealthy.

When he does he tries to burn it off as fast as he can.

Ichigo was also a good dancer but too embarrassed to dance in front of others.

Ichigo is smart so he like reading books too.

He wears glasses when no one is around but Tython, though he usually wears contacts so he could see clearer. Ichigo likes collecting things like swords, hats, glasses and he likes skateboarding. He doesn't like TV so he is usually on the computer instead.

There are some things you mainly know about Tython and Ichigo but more so Ichigo we will get to Tython soon.

It's almost time. It's 1:58. That bastard wakes up earlier than me! How could he be late?! They were supposed to meet up at the train station at 2:00 and Ichigo was getting ready to leave.

Mirajane came early so Ichigo won't get mad at her.

Ichigo was pretty impatient; it was his first time he was on a team since he joined Fairy Tail.

His foot was tapped on the floor and he started gaining a dark era. It was 1:59.

He kept on looking at his watch waiting for Tython.

He watch was Black with an outline of purple. It's 2:00.

"Let's go Mira." Ichigo said getting ready to leave.

"Wait a second aren't going to wait for him!" Mirajane protested.

"Of course not, I next time he should come on time." Ichigo said turning back at Mirajane.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo! It's his first mission, let alone your best friend! Can't you make an acceptation?" Mirajane replied.

Sure he was mean but he wasn't that heartless.

Ichigo didn't even deny what she said.

"If he can't even make it to his first mission then he doesn't deserve to go on one!"

It was 2:03.

Ichigo didn't have time for this!

Ichigo was walking away.

"Hey wait!" someone yelled. It was Tython.

Ichigo immediately ran over to Tython and punched him in the face.

"You're late!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah… about that you see there was a bird and it's wing broke and It was up to me to fix it." Tython said trying to make up a lie.

It didn't work.

Mira just grabbed those two by the collar and dragged them to the train. "C'mon the train is about to leave!" Mira said running towards the train.

There were on the train, VIP that Mira had bought since those two was arguing over nothing.

Mira and Ichigo was sitting on one side and Tython was sitting on the other holding his stomach.

(You see most dragon slayers have motion sickness how had idiotic they are so Ichigo doesn't really have any but, Tython is not as bad as Natsu's though Tython is average. Not smart or stupid.)

Ichigo was taking a nap and Mirajane was reading a magazine.

Then she looked at Tython and frowned.

"Oh great, him too?" She said.

Natsu was already like this but worse and she doesn't want another one.

She got up to sit next to Tython. Then Tython looked at her.

'Shit, I hope she doesn't punch me.' Tython thought.

It was a few more seconds they looked at each other until Tython said

"What?" Mirajane said

"I see that your stomach hurts, how about you just lay down on my lap?"

"That's stupid." Said Tython.

All the girls that he knew was messed up in the head, I mean guys sure they mess things up but girls are just crazy.

"Just do it." Mirajane said. Tython shook his head no and turned his head.

Mira grabbed him head and slammed it onto her lap.

Tython was knocked out because it hit the side of his head. 'Hmph, that'd shut him up.'

Tython, Mirajane and Ichigo were walking up a stairway to meet the mayor.

Their mission was to capture a bandit and bring him to the mayor.

Though when they got up stairs the room was weird.

It seems like he into country music because there records of them on the walls the corner of the floor and some is playing right now.

Ichigo gained a tick mark.

Ichigo hates country music with a passion.

Ichigo went to the thing that was playing it and just stopped.

He didn't feel like causing a rampage.

The major looked up and saw the three.

"Oh, hello it seems like you came for the job after all." The mayor said.

"Yeah, sorry we're late." Mirajane apologized.

"It was brownie's fault here." Mirajane said pointing at Tython.

"Whatever." Tython said looking the other way.

Ichigo went to sit down and so did Mira and Tython.

"My name is Ichigo Uzumaki on my left is Tython Uchiha and on my right is Mirajane Strauss.

These two will be my main priority on this mission got it?" Ichigo said making this clear.

"We are team Will of Fire." Ichigo stated.

"I see, young man are you even the leader?" The mayor asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. "So tell me, what is this mission about?" Ichigo asked.

"This mission is a high A to low S-class mission. You must capture the bandits that have been kidnapping others." The mayor stated.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

This was supposed to be a B-class mission? Did Master do this on purpose? Yeah probably, since Tython was about to catch up with me he probably got the idea that this isn't too much to handle.

Ichigo stood up.

"Fine. Let's go." Ichigo hated not being told enough information or finding out the last minute.

They all headed out and caught a man with a car and asked him for a ride.

They got off. It was now raining.

Ichigo gave Mira his hood and Tython had his own.

Ichigo didn't mind the rain, he likes it.

It makes him feel like all the pain and sorrows and responsibilities were slipping through his skin. Ichigo activated his Uzukki.

The town was completely empty and that was all Ichigo needed.

"You two, watch out this might be an ambush." Ichigo stated.

It was obvious how stupid can these bandits be?

Tython brought out his kunai and Mirajane used Satan Soul.

This was the first time he say Mirajane use this type of magic.

It was weird… and scary. Then a bandit came out and Mirajane punched it in the face.

'Lighting Style: 10 Hit Combo'

Tython punches the foe before striking the enemy into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut.

He would jump above with amazing speed and punch the foe, and then strike a lightning-infused blow down to the stomach.

'Wind Style: Blade of Wind'

Ichigo's the technique is used like a projectile and has a disk-like shape with 'streams' of wind following its rotation.

It had enough power to launch a grown man several feet into the air. This sent some more men flying 'Soul Extinction!' Mirajane used and blasted a hole with a town while knocking out some more bandits. Lightning Dragons Iron fist Tython used to punch 5 men into a wall. Lightning Dragon's Rapid Sparks! Tython kicked 3 men up into the sky and knocked them out.

'Guess I can't use fire release with this rain out here like this.

'Chidori!' Tython used shocking some opponents.

Then Tython brought out his father's sword. Chidori Current!

By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense.

The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract.

This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage.

This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.

Chidori: Cry of the Thundergod!

Tython slashes the opponent upward with his sword and rushes through with Chidori when they land.

He looked around and they were being surrounded by more bandits. Lightning dragon's shield! Then most of the bandits flew the opposite direction.

Tython activated his sharigian

'Chidori Senbon'

It is specialized in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy.

By increasing the amount of chakra used, the number of senbon also increases.

Ichigo was watching Tython's actions. He seemed to be more skilled in Lightning.

Great Vacuum Cannon!

Ichigo used and shoots small, powerful and near-invisible blasts of wind from the blades.

Evil Explosion (Darkness Magic)!

Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm.

When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. More and more bandits were coming.

It had been an hour of countless fighting.

One of the bandits had a knife and tried to stab her with it but she broke it and used

Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. Then, she grabbed a handful of opponents Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target.

Ichigo looked at his left and saw Tython was handling himself very well and so was Mirajane.

It had stopped raining. This was there chance to end this.

Then a group of bandits came crashing down onto the ground. What is there a guild of bandits now?

"Tython, Use your fire release since it stopped raining I'll use wind magic!" Ichigo stated.

"Okay, hold on!" Tython said Cloud-Style Flame Beheading!

Ichigo used his wind magic to make the flames higher and flow around them and Mirajane picked them up out of the fire.

"Alright now!" Mirajane drops Ichigo and Tython

'Peacock Whirlwind!'

Ichigo swings one of the blades to create a powerful whirling gust of wind.

Exploding Flame Shot!

Tython created a spark from his hands, this technique allows Tython to throw multiple balls of flames, which are able to either cause fiery explosions on impact or set the target on fire.

That was all of them. Tython, Mirajane and Ichigo went up and on the roof tops jumping and searching the ground for any more enemies and found a group of them surrounding one more.

'That must be the leader' Mirajane thought.

The man a pale 6'7 man. He was very tall and he had on a roman outfit.

One of the bandits yelled

"This is our God! Writeris of the Rain!"

Tython, Mirajane and Ichigo sighed.

'Really? This guy is huge.'

Then Ichigo's eyes widened.

His magic is far beyond ours! He looked around and saw bandits getting ready to attack.

"Tch. Like I'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth." Tython said running towards the leader.

Tython was aware that the man was stronger but had to at least try.

Fire Release Stream!

Tython gathers chakra in their lungs and emits it through the mouth. Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda! Tython breathed a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon.

Tython used his father's sword to flip off of and cut the man with it but just punched back.

Chidori Sword!

Tython uses his chokuto sword to channel an extremely powerful Chidori.

Then Ichigo stepped in punching the man back.

Rotating Ferocious Wind!

Ichigo used the gust of wind transformed into a very strong whirlwind.

Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique!

The Lightning Release user traps the opponent with an electrical current, shocking the opponent. The Fire Release user then burns the opponent, causing an explosion. Tython did with a shadow clone.

Mirajane uses Satanic Blast: The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area.

The man fell down and started chuckling.

Then the water off the ground surrounded him creating a monster.

They were like water clones coming towards them.

Lightning Dragon's Roar!

Tython used and Ichigo came from behind using Wind Dragon's stakes.

They were arrows of wind maximizing the attack.

The man wasn't as strong as they excepted but, they were still pretty beat up because of the number of bandits.

This was based on bluff Ichigo thought.

Nothing but luck, The man is simply just human.

Ichigo and the others goes over to get as many bandits as they can. Tython uses his shadow clones to help bring the bandits in jail.

Then they went to a hotel to sleep for the night…

Hey I really hoped you liked that I mainly focused on the fighting though… please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Memories

Hey guy's takes for the reviews I have updated my chapters it can be clearer and easier to read please reviews!

Tython was now 13 and it had been a year and a half since he joined the guild. Tython, Mira and Ichigo became an Official team. They started going on many missions together. Tython got know Mirajane more and they are now best friends.

But there is just one thing he doesn't understand. Mirajane.

She gets mad at Tython they act all cute.

She's probably a tsudere (mean but then cute and nice like bipolar.) She calls him Brownie because of his hair also. Tython has been attracted to girls though. He liked Mirajane also, but he didn't feel like being rejected again.

(Flashback)

There was a girl in Tython's class that Tython really liked.

She had light blonde hair and Green eyes.

It was Valentine's Day and he wanted to get her something very special.

He was running up to her and saw that she was talking to her friends.

"H-hey Zandyra! I got you some chocolates for you." Tython said.

Then she blushed and said "W-wait it's not what you think!" Tython gave it to her and said "Happy Valentine's Day Zandyra!" and gave her a big grin.

She looked at him with a glare and her voice was cold.

"Listen Tython, I will never like you! In fact no one will ever like you! You just going to be lonely forever you big…loser!" She yelled at him and pushed him to the ground. She threw the chocolates him and left.

'Alone…forever?' Tython thought. He stood up and wiped his tears.

He walked away into the path of loneliness.

(Now)

Tython has left his heart at Kohona.

He was looking at a magazine, he looking at women posing in bikini's.

Tython was a pervert and he was proud!

Mirajane then saw him and she had demon eyes and gained a tick mark.

'What the hell? Why is he looking at that bullcrap?' Mirajane thought.

She couldn't make up her mind of who she likes more Ichigo or Tython.

Ichigo was pretty cool and he was popular but, he was obviously a team Erza.

Though he did take her out at the Summer Festival. He was pretty happy when they went.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was dressed in a black and orange kimono with an Uzumaki symbol on the left sleeve.

Mirajane had her hair in a bun and she was wearing a light blue and white kimono.

He guessed she looked cute, well cute enough to him blush.

Ichigo had just started going to a swimming club.

So Ichigo was try to find a reason to go the pool and they have the best pool supplies.

Ichigo had gotten her a snow globe.

Though he didn't get it. It's the summer time why would they sell snow globes?

Mirajane bought him a stuffed dolphin.

Ichigo liked dolphin because they did cool tricks.

They were his 2nd favorite animal. His first was a wolf.

Mirajane and Ichigo ended having a pretty good time and gotten closer since then.

(Now)

It was a week since then and Erza was pissed.

She wanted to go the festival with Ichigo!

She should have just walked over there to Ichigo and asked him instead of him waiting to ask her.

Ichigo was taking one of his naps, so in the guild was quite.

Natsu and Lisanna had gone to take care of an egg and Tython looked after them from afar. Tython was sitting on a tree.

Then he looked at the sky and lowered his eyes.

(Flashback)

He was 8 years old in the ninja world. He was hanging from tree, by his hands and his head down. He looked up at the sky and saw a bird and smiled. One day he wishes he could be free. Just like that bird.

(Now)

"Hey! Brownie you up there?" Mirajane asked.

"No." Tython said. Mirajane got up there and punched Tython in the arm.

"Owww. What was that for?" Tython asked rubbing his arm.

"For lying." Mirajane stated while laughing.

"So what are you doing?" Mirajane asked.

"Watching over the flamethrower and your little sister. Mira laughed at that.

"So Mira-chan why are you here? Did you want something?" Tython asked confused.

"She's my sister you know?" Mirajane said jumping onto the tree branch beside Tython.

Tython laid his head down and continued staring at the sky.

Mirajane looked at him with an irritated look. She came up here to get to know Tython better.

She was curious of how Ichigo was still his friend; I mean seriously how someone as cool as Ichigo want to hang out with him anyway?

"One day I wanna shine as bright as a shooting star." Tython said.

Mirajane looked at him. A shooting star?

"Why do you want to be as bright as a star?" Mirajane asked. Tython was glad she asked.

"Because my Shushi Sensei told me that stars are what shines in the darkness. Like the sun it would shine no matter where it is. It make this dark planet comes to life don't you think?" Tython said.

Mirajane giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mirajane said.

"So, Mira what made you want to join Fairy Tail?" Tython asked.

Mirajane lowered her eyes.

"When my parents died, I had to take care of my brother and sister so I joined Fairy Tail. Plus, It was the closest guild there." Mirajane said with her head lowered.

"Wow really? That's pretty brave of you, you know?" Tython said with a smile.

"Most kids would usually just go to orphans but, you changed their lives Mirajane. You guys could have been separated or token away but, thanks to you they are happy. In such a wonderful guild like this one!" Tython said in acknowledgement.

Mirajane's eyes widened, she never thought of it like that.

"T-thanks Tython." Mirajane said while blushing.

Tython blushed too, she never called him by his real name before. Guess it's an Upgrade...

Tython looked over at Natsu and Lisanna, they were on the move.

"Mirajane, c'mon they're leaving." Tython said jumping from the tree to tree.

"Ugh! Wait up Tython!" Mirajane catching up to Tython.

She sawan ape, she was about to use Satan Soul until Tython stopped her.

"Just, wait." Tython whispered.

"Why! Natsu can't protect her!" Mirajane whispered back.

"You have little faith in Natsu don't you? This is what being a family all is about. The Mother takes care of the kingdom while the Father protects it." Tython stated.

Tython loved his family, no matter how many times the villagers had laughed about him and his family.

(Flashback)

Tython was 9 years old walking around the village.

"Is that the Uchiha boy?" One of the Mom's whispered.

"Heh, yeah his father had it coming to him. So did his stupid wife for marrying him." The other Mom whispered back and they giggled.

Tython looked at them with worried eyes.

The two women looked at him like they were afraid of something.

Tython ran and stopped once he was tired.

He was in a corner crying. He looked around and he saw other families, some children were pointing at him and others ignoring him.

That's what they always did. It was once thing to act like he wasn't there, but it's another when they act like as if he was a burden to existence! Tython got up and looked over, it was a guitar.

After Tython's parents died he had to move in with his uncle. His grand-uncle was a ANBU, He had Maroon colored hair and green eyes. He also hair like his Mother's and since his grandma and grandfather didn't want him that all he could go to. The man was a drunky, he started drinking after his wife died. It was a week after Tython came and he blame Tython for it. He always used to try to hurt Tython in any way he could. He punched him for stupid reasons and acted like such a jerk to him.

Tython stared at the guitar with a gaze; sure it was on the side of the road but who cares. Tython picked it up and left. Ever since then, Tython had been making songs about his life. But that's another story that I'll have to tell soon.

(Now)

Mirajane backed off and watched Natsu beat up Lisanna. She smiled and saw them heading back. "Hey, there getting away!" Mirajane said motioning him to c'mon.

It was now sunset, and Tython and Mira were watching Natsu and Lisanna while getting to know each other.

Tython and Ichigo are able to use magic and ninjutsu.

They found at this out at age 10.

Mirajane never really asked before but Tython and Ichigo wore weird symbols.

"Hey Tython what does that symbol on your back stand for?" She asked.

"It's the Uchiha symbol, my father use to wear this all the time when he was my age.

My father was the king of Uchiha's but, there wasn't much to rule from." Tython said while laughing.

"Ichigo's more of a prince than me though, he is the era of his clan after all." Tython said.

"You and Ichigo's are princes! That's cool!" Mirajane said. 'Wow 2 princes in fairy tail that's awesome.'

Tython looked at her and blushed again, honestly Tython thought if he fell in love with another girl he's have a heart attack. Tython calmed down and saw the sun set into the horizon. "Hey look! The sun going down." Tython said. "It's beautiful." Mirajane said. He looked at Mirajane, "Yeah you really are." Tython said with gazed eyes.

It was now night time and Tython had re-quipped a blanket. Mirajane ended up sleeping on Tython's shoulder. Though Tython just allowed it he didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it.

The sun was rising, Natsu and Lisanna were gone.

Tython and Mira had waked up looking for them.

Lucky they were in the guild, what was unlucky was that the egg was gone.

"Erza did you eat it!" Mirajane said head-butting Erza.

"Of course not! Unlike you I don't eat animals." Erza said head-butting Mirajane.

Ichigo sighed there at it again, even at a time like this.

"S-sorry, I had the egg. But, I just wanted it to be warm that all!" Elfman said.

Ichigo walked by Elfman and said,

"That's pretty nice of you Elfman, thanks." Natsu said getting the Egg.

"I'm surprised it didn't break from you and that annoying voice of yours." Gray said.

"What did you just say snow cone?" Natsu said head-butting Gray.

"Who are you calling flame brain?

"Popsicle!"

"Flamethrower!"

"That's enough you guys, and Elfman nice job." Ichigo said.

Handing Lisanna the egg, and it started to crack. Everyone looked at Ichigo and he said

"The circle of life huh?". The egg opened up a little cat with wings came out. Ichigo was shocked.

"A c-cat with wings, why?" Ichigo said in fear. Tython saw this as an opportunity to scare Ichigo.

Tython picked up the cat and got closer to Ichigo and while Ichigo started backing away from him.

"Tython this isn't funny get that stupid cat away from me!" Ichigo said kicking Tython away and Natsu catch Happy.

That was a good day for everyone. They just got a new member of Fairy Tail, and the best of all was that it was now his Birthplace.

That's the end of chapter 11. Next Will show mainly about Tython and Ichigo and chapter 13 will be about the class exams! I hope your excited because I am!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Story of my Life

This will be about the story of Tython's and Ichigo's lives before they came to the world.

Kyon Uchiha was walking to a guild named Fairy Tail. He had 2 scrolls, one for Ichigo and one for Tython. He was Tython Uchiha's older brother, also the murder of his family. (Just wait until you see the full story about Kyon Uchiha then you will get it; it's not what you think.) Kyon Uchiha was with another man. It was Madara Uchiha, he was back brought back to life from Kyon Uchiha and he was young again. Kyon Uchiha had Black hair and black eyes and had a hair style like Itachi's. He was wearing Itachi's cloak also that he stole from his 'father's' closet. He took everything that Itachi used to own because Kyon was simply obsessed with Itachi. 

They were in front of the doorway. "Don't kill anyone Madara, or touch them either." Kyon said. "That's not what we're here for." Kyon told him with his mangekyo sharigian on. Kyon Uchiha was 6 years older than Tython. He was 19 years old now; he came to see how his brother and Ichigo were doing, to see if they grow to be weak or strong. Madara nodded.

They both walked into the guild, Tython was talking to Mirajane until Kyon catch his eye. Tython's eyes widened…him? Why is he here? "Tython, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked. Tython's bangs were covering his face he got up. He walked over to the two. Ichigo was sitting on a stool while he was talking to Erza about his last mission. Then everything got quiet. Ichigo's eyes widened, someone with strong magic power is here. It's even more powerful then Gramps. Ichigo turned his Uzukki and stood up. "Erza whatever happens don't move an inch." Ichigo said looking at straight at the man who was standing next to Kyon. Erza looked at Ichigo and nodded. Ichigo knew that man, its chakra signature. Tython and Ichigo were standing in front of the two men. First Kyon had set down the scrolls he had for them two. Then he punched Tython in the stomach. Ichigo immediately went after Kyon, he grabbed Kyon by the throat but Kyon only broke his hand. 'Rasgean!' Ichigo used trying to get Kyon away from Tython. Ichigo hit Kyon with it but nothing happened. 'Time Pulse' Kyon used and everyone frozen except for Tython and Ichigo.

Ichigo kept on trying to hit Kyon but kept on missing. "Tell me Ichigo, who do you fight for? Other's or yourself?" Kyon asked kicking him in the stomach. Ichigo flipped over onto his backside. He stood up and said "Neither… I fight for my Family!" Ichigo said back dropping Kyon onto the floor. Kyon got up, it had no effect on him at all. "Family, how can you protect you family when you couldn't even save any of your siblings?" Kyon stated. Ichigo's eyes widened. "That wasn't my fault!" Ichigo said get his swords slicing and dicing trying to get Kyon. "Oh, really there was 4 of them and you couldn't of saved one of them?" Kyon asked. He grabbed Ichigo by the neck and pushed to a wall. "No, that's not it at all isn't it? You just let them die… didn't you?" Kyon said using his Mangekyo sharigian and put Ichigo under Genjutsu. There they were to all four of his siblings 2 boys and 2 girls separated by year boy-boy-girl-boy-girl. Ichigo was the eldest of them all… he was supposed to protect them. Then Ichigo turned his head and saw his father and mother. I let them down… I let them all down… my clan… my village… even the Uzumaki name…because he was weak.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was in the rain in front of his parents. His siblings had died, one by one. The first one was the youngest when Ichigo was 3 years old, the 2nd youngest was when he was 4. The 3rd was when he was 5 and the last one was when he was 6. He was looking at their graveyard… he found out that they were killed by the same man but they didn't know who. His mother and father were crying but Ichigo wasn't. That was the going to the last he's going to just watch someone die. They all died trying to save him, Ichigo's dream was to become an ANBU. How could he when he couldn't even protect them? Ever since then Ichigo was distant with his parents. He didn't know him maybe they were going to die too so he didn't talk to him. Ichigo had quite his training with the Hyugga and his grandfather had beat him since then but his father had found out and stepped in and so did his cousin. They were like brother and sister, they were really good friends before all of his siblings had died. Ichigo was always at the top with or without the training.

It was summer time, and he and his family are going to have dinner with the Uchiha clan at night. Since Sasuke come back to Kohona, the Uzumaki, Hyuga and Uchiha clan has been friends ever since. Ichigo had to sit across from Tython while their parents where at the end of the side of the tables. Ichigo was wearing a black and orange kimono with the Uzumaki on his back. Tython had a Red and white kimono on with the Uchiha symbol on it. Tython's brother was by Tython and he was wearing a black and gray kimono. Kyon Uchiha usually worked with his father. Sasuke was the best ANBU, and his power was known to be equal to the Hokage. Tython's dream before was to become Hokage. Their father's had opposite roles of what they wanted to be but they still loved them.

It was the afternoon so Ichigo got up and went outside. It was too dark in there and he didn't even know what they were talking about anymore. He went in the backyard sitting on the grass looking at the river. He looked up and he thought he saw his little brother, but it was just Tython. Tython resembled his younger brother Rajah Uzumaki. Rajah had dark blonde hair with spiky hair like Tython's and rosy skin like his father's with blue eyes but not as bright as Ichigo's it was darker. Tython sat down across from Ichigo and looked at him with a concerned look on his face. "H-hey, I'm Tython Uchiha. You okay?" Tython asked. Ichigo didn't reply, it had been 3 months since his younger brother died. He was the last one left, he didn't want to be reminded of his death either. Ichigo just looked at the water, until some water got splashed onto his face. Ichigo looked up and it was Tython smiling.

"It's not good to mope around all day like that, if you keep frowning it'll stay like that forever." Tython said. Ichigo just got a rock and threw it at Tython and it him in the face. "Owww, Hey what's wrong with you Ichigo?" Tython said. "I just wanted to hang out with you." Tython said with a frown. Ichigo looked over and gave up, "I was aiming for the water not you, dope." Ichigo said with a smirk. Tython gained a tick mark. "I am not a dope, you emo boy!" Tython said. Ichigo gained a tic mark, he was not emo! They started throwing rocks at each other and seeing who could throw it the farthest. They even floated down the river stream. This was the best time Ichigo had. After that they had dinner and had a good time. Though they didn't talk each other since then.

After his parents died, the Hyuga clan blamed it all on Ichigo. He was pushed to be the best in order for the Hyuga but that wasn't going to happen. They era of their clan was fallen onto him. When Ichigo was 9 in the ninja world he found a sheet of paper. He read it, it said: At age 7 become genin – age 8 chunnin – age 12 jonin – age 13 ANBU –age 13 1st girlfriend – age 17 propose – age 18 married – age 20 first child- age 22 second child – and so on…

Ichigo's eyes widened… It was like he was looking at his life. As if his life were in their hands. Ichigo burned the paper, and the Hyuga clan had gotten mad at him. Since then Ichigo wanted nothing to do with the Hyuga clan. They treated him as he was nothing, just a burden to be lived onto.

(Now)

No! No more! 'Wind Dragon's Roar!' Ichigo used on Kyon. "I'm more of a brother to Tython then you'll ever be! Don't you ever get it fucked up?" Ichigo said. Kyon's eyes widened. That was his little brother! Not Ichigo's! "How dare yo-…" Kyon was cut off by Madara. "Seems like you've grown Ichigo, you'll be a fine boy one day." Madara said. Madara has a plan for Ichigo, to take finish what Obito had started. Now it's time to shower Ichigo with hatred. 'Cursed Seal' Madara dashed at Ichigo but Tython pushed Ichigo out the way and got on his neck like his father's. "Father like son." Madara stated stepping over Tython. Tython was holding his neck, It burned like hell! Madara went and grabbed Ichigo by the arm. It made a 4-way ninja star.

Ichigo fell onto his knees holding his arm. It hurt was burning his skin. Tython and Ichigo were both feeling intensive pain. Kyon and Madara were walking away. "If you want to find your killer of your family Ichigo you're looking at him." Madara said. Ichigo's eyes widened, He killed his family? His siblings and parents. Ichigo passed out, the paid was too for him and so was Tython. When Kyon and Madara walked out of the guild they were nowhere to be found. No one was able to move until they left the room. Makarov felt ashamed, mad, and angry all of his emotions mixed in. How dare they two men come here hurting my children! Makarov thought. He looked down at Tython and Ichigo, they were passed out. Erza and Mirajane can you take Tython and Ichigo to the guild's infirmary please. Erza and Mirajane went to help them in the infirmary while Master went to think things through. Those two men were far beyond mine and Gildarts power alone.

Let alone they want to mess with his children! Master was furious, he needed to talk to Gildarts about this when he come back.

-In the Guild's Infirmary-

Tython and Ichigo were in separate beds. It had been 2 ½ days and neither of them has woken up yet so the other just left them alone. Tython and Ichigo were also in separate rooms. Mirajane went to check up on Tython and Erza went to check up on Ichigo.

(In Ichigo's Room)

Ichigo opened his eyes, there was sunlight… how long was he out for? It was the morning, Ichigo looked around. Was he in the guild's infirmary? Ichigo tried to get up but Erza was on curled up onto him. Damn it. Ichigo thought. His body was numb, he couldn't move because Erza was on his right of his body. Ichigo still some strength and tried to push her off. When that didn't work her just said "OH YES, I'D LOVE SOME STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Ichigo said while snickering. Erza woke up with hearts in her eyes, "Where! I want some too!" but she figured out it was just a trick. Erza looked beside her and turned red. She jumped off the bed as if she didn't know she slept on him. "I can't move because of you." Ichigo said in an irritated tone. Erza blushed even harder. Ichigo just loved making her blush, it brought up even more of his ego. "So are you going to tell me why you were snuggled up onto me thing morning?" Ichigo asked. Erza looked at him and bowed. "I'm certainly sorry you may hit me as hard as you want?" Erza pleaded. Hit her? Oh great now he felt like an ass. "What, I'm not gonna hit you? I'm just messing around but I really get move, though so can you get Elfman in here ?" Ichigo asked. Elfman? What is he going to do? Erza wondered and called Elfman. "Yes?" Elfman answered he was curious of why Ichigo needed him. Ichigo made a shadow clone and the shadow clone made him get on Elfman's head. Elfman was strong, and tall. He's like a body guard to Ichigo. Erza looked at him and said "What are you doing Ichigo?" Erza asked. "Only the manliest of men would help out someone in need." Ichigo stated and that was all Elfman needed to hear. "Yeah! No man is a man if you don't help out those in trouble!" Elfman said proudly. "Alright Elfman mush!" Ichigo ordered and Elfman jogged out.

Erza sighed and went to fix Ichigo sandwich-sama.

-Meanwhile in Tython's room-

"Whoa, Mirajane it wasn't even my fault!" Tython said trying to dodge Mira's attacks. "Yes it was you bastard! You jumped in the way and tried taking all the damage and hits for yourself!" Mirajane stated throwing things at Tython. Tython tried running out the room and saw Elfman with Ichigo on him. Ichigo just kicked him back inside and kept moving on. 'Gyahhhhh! Ichigo! What's he doing on Elfman's head?' Tython thought. And then Mirajane tackled him, they were rolling around like someone dropping toilet tissue and it keeps on rolling. Mirajane ended up on top while Tython tried dodging attacks come from above. "Tython-kun I made you some-" Lisanna was catch off guard seeing Mirajane on top of Tython said smirked. "Oh, I see you two are busy, I'll come back later." Lisanna stated walking out of the room giggling.

"N-no it's not like that!" But It was too late. Mirajane looked back at Tython with demonic eyes and that was the worst beating of Tython's life…for now.

Please review! I put a lot of work in this chapter and I'm trying to be romantic but I'm not the best at it. I mean who is?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Curse Marks

This is one more chapter before the s-class exams also Tython is going to wear most of his father's clothing because he's cheap. Ichigo won't he will mainly just wear black, blue, gray or orange. Ichigo is cold hearted but he cares a lot. He now sees Tython as his younger brother and soon Mirajane as his little sister so I'll start off with her.

- Mirajane

Mirajane Strauss was bored. Erza and Tython had left to go on a mission and her siblings went on a mission with Natsu. There was no one to hang out with. Ichigo walked into the guild and he catch Mirajane's eye. She immediately went to Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo, what up?" She said while smiling. She was usually nice to him because she was a little scared of him and didn't want to get on his bad side. Ichigo smiled "Nothing much, Erza and Tython left for the day so there isn't much to do." Ichigo stated. "Well, we could hang out?" Mirajane managing to build up the courage said. Ichigo shrugged, "Whatever." Mirajane took that as a yes and they went out for a walk together.

Mirajane looked over at Ichigo and asked "Do you think I'm a good sister?" Ichigo stopped and sighed with a concerned look on his face. "I'm not your brother, why as me?" Ichigo said and resumed walking. "Because you won't lie or make the truth seems better than what it really is." Mirajane stated. Ichigo tells what's on his mind, not matter how much it hurts for the people to hear. "Mirajane, how about I ask you another question." Ichigo replied and Mirajane nodded. "When your parents died, did you felt as if all the responsibilities were fallen onto you?" Ichigo asked. Mirajane's eyes widened and felt like she was going to cry. "Y-yeah."Mirajane said. Ichigo looked at her with an emotionless face, "Well then, you don't have to do it on your own." Ichigo said. "How about this, I'll be your big brother." Ichigo offered looking back at her with a smirk on her face. Her eyes widened.

"Why would you want to be my big brother?" Mirajane asked. "You better not laugh but…" Mirajane nodded. Ichigo covered his face with his hand and sighed. "You look like my little sister." Ichigo stated. Mirajane stated laughing hard and Ichigo gained a tick mark. Ichigo started walking faster leaving Mirajane trying to catch with him. "W-wait! I'm sorry!" Mirajane apologized while snickering.

Since then, Tython and Mirajane were precious people to Ichigo. They were all laughing since they became a team, and since then… they're still laughing now.

Ichigo and Erza were sitting down on a seat. They were on a mission, Ichigo and Erza has been on countless of missions with her before. But this is different; Erza saw what happened to Ichigo. Who were those two men? And did they mean? Did the other man kill Ichigo's family? Ichigo was sitting down, he was pissed off. Madara was like a father to him. After Ichigo's parents died he met a man. He was the only one who he could relate to. Madara's brothers had died also; he was the only other person who knew where Ichigo was coming from. How Ichigo had felt; how much he regretted himself. He was his mentor who taught him how to use his chakra!

Erza was worried and asked "Ichigo, the other day when those two men came, one of them knew you so did you know him? "The man with the black long hair, he used to be my sensei." Ichigo stated. "I never thought he was the man that killed my family." Ichigo said and made up his mind. "That's why I now have a new goal." Ichigo said. "To avenge my family's death." Ichigo confirmed. Erza looked at him, what he meant by revenge. Then, the train stopped and they both got off.

Ichigo and Erza looked up to see a kingdom. They had requested Ichigo and Erza for this mission. Ichigo and Erza went up to this door, there was a gate. Ichigo simply sighed and waited for the guard. "Why are you here?" The knight asked. "We're here for a request that was directly sent by the king." Erza said. Erza had gained popularity fast in the guild. She already owned the name Titiana. "Show us your guild marks!" They demanded. Ichigo kneeled to pull up his pants to show his knee to them and Erza showed her arm. When she looked at it, she smiled. The guild mark reminded her of the time when Ichigo saved her, it was the same color as his eyes. After they finished examining their guild marks they went inside the kingdom and went to the king.

The king sat down and so did Ichigo and Erza. "Alright, which one is the leader here?" The king asked. He was light brown-curly short hair and light blue eyes. "I am." Ichigo stated. He was better with talking with folks. Unlike Erza she would beat him up until they tell her the mission. The king looked at him in surprise, "You requested us didn't you?" Ichigo said coldly. The king nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Y-yes your mission is to defeat the traitors of our kingdom. They have been selling off information and we'd like you to bring them back to us as soon as possible." The King ordered. Ichigo stood up and said "Fine, but if any of your knights seriously hurt Erza…" Ichigo said walking towards the door. "There will be hell to pay." Ichigo stated as he watch the king shake in fear. Ichigo just smirked and they both left the room.

No matter what Erza was Ichigo's first priority, if anything happened to her Ichigo wouldn't know what he'd do. He picked her up onto his shoulders and glided off. Then he put her down and said "Let's head into the forest and search them out in there." Ichigo stated. Erza nodded and changed into her Flight Armor outfit. Ichigo kept himself from getting a nosebleed. 'If anyone can be sexy, then Erza would be an expert at it' Ichigo thought and smirked. Ichigo walked by her and said "Didn't think you'd be into cosplay?" Erza just blushed and said "It's not like that!" Ichigo re-quipped also, He wore a sleeve-less Orange jean jacket with a black T-shirt and Black pants up to his waist, his belt had the Uzumaki symbol on it. His swords were on his sides. His clothing was lighter than the others he wore though so he would go faster also. Erza blushed at his outfit and asked "Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded and Erza followed him searching out the forest. They found a couple of the traitors in the forest. By the end of the way they had caught 376 traitors in that forest. Ichigo had his men in a scroll while Erza were dragging hers because she didn't like doing things the easy way. It was sunset and Ichigo was still thinking at Madara and how he betrayed him. They were in front of the gate this time. Erza looked at Ichigo said "We sure got a lot of them huh?" Erza stated proudly. Ichigo just smirked and nodded "Ya, we sure did." Then Ichigo looked at her with worried eyes and said "After this, I'm thinking about quitting the guild."

Erza's eyes widened and the gate opened. Erza didn't even move, leave the guild? Why? "Those are going to come back again and what use is there in bringing a burden onto the guild." Ichigo stated but the truth was he just didn't want anything bad happening to her. She was a strong girl she could hold her own ground, with or without him. Erza just cried with one tear coming down her face. Erza ran up to Ichigo and started crying. She didn't want him to leave! He's done so much for her. Ichigo just stood there with his eyes widened but, then he started hugging and confronting her. Maybe leaving was a bad idea; he can't take it when little girls cry. Unless he's making a big laugh out of it. "Fine, I'll stay so you gonna stop crying or what you got my shirt wet with your tears." Ichigo said annoyed. Erza nodded and wiped her tears. "Whenever you feel like crying, just come to me alright Erza." Ichigo stated and walked over to the gate. Erza smiled and they went and gave the traitors to the king.

-While Tython was at a retiring home-

Ever since Tython started exploring Fiore there was a man in his 50's teaching him about magic. Except in a different way, he was showing Tython magic tricks and even taught him how to do it also. He was the person who gave Tython his dog Gizmo. He taught him how to make dove's fly out from a jar of salt, and he taught him how to turn a dollar bill into a butterfly. A 100 into a 1 dollar bill, a nail through finger. Tython even had a magic kit at home. The man had dark brown hair and gray eyes. He enjoyed Tython's company; Tython had started coming here since Tython was 9 years old. The man was like a grandfather to him, even more like an Uncle. The man's name was Charles, but Tython called him Uncle Chuckles. Uncle Chuckles taught Tython a new magic trick every week, Tython was good at it! He learned how to make a dove fly out from his sleeve. How to make an air balloon turn into a puppy, and how to make money appear and disappear from thin air!

Today, Uncle Chuckles was teaching Tython how to put a nail through his finger without getting hurt. It was just a nail through the finger toy but, Tython wasn't aware of that. "Alright Tython, are you ready to be amazed?" Chuckles asked and Tython smiled in excitement. Chuckles brought out a hammer and some nails. Tython looked at Chuckles worried "Are you going to be okay with those Uncle Chuckles?" Tython asked. He didn't want Uncle Chuckles hurting himself for some trick. Chuckles just laughed and put a nail over his finger and fake hammered it in. Tython yelled and ran to get a med-aid kit. When Tython came back Tython saw the nail through Uncle Chuckle's finger. Tython looked at it and said "We need to call the nurse but Chuckles was cracking up. It was covered with some bandages and a fake nail, couldn't Tython tell. Then Tython knew, he was being tricked and said "Alright, alright you got me." Tython surrendered.

Tython looked outside and his eyes widened. He had promised Mirajane some ice cream! Tython got up and said "I gotta go Chuckles; I forgot I had promised Mira some Ice cream." Tython putting his magic kit up. Tython was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol knitted on the back and some ripped up jeans with a red and black jacket tied around his waist. The man chuckled and said "Tell that girlfriend of yours that I said hi!" Chuckles asked while laughing. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" Tython stated with a big blush. Tython ran off to the guild. When he got there Mirajane gave him the stink eye. "Hey Mirajane, you look nice." Tython complimented. Mirajane was wearing a Black and Pink stripped tank top and a black short skirt and stockings. Tython smirked at her outfit; he was a guy it was normal to check her out.

"You like nice my ass! Where the hell were you? You're 1 ½ hours late!" Mirajane said. She dressed up just for him when he asked her if she wanted some ice cream since a new ice cream shop had opened up. Everyone else thought it was a date and so did Mirajane but Tython just saw it as a way to get free food. They give out all the ice cream you wanted free the first day. Mirajane looked over at her siblings and said "Alright, we're heading out guys. I'll be back by at least 7pm so I fixed dinner at the house." Mirajane was pretty organized; she is still a girl after all. "Alright Mira-nee, good luck on your date with your boyfriend." Lisanna said while giggling. Mirajane blushed really hard and said "He's not my boyfriend!" Mirajane said. Lisanna looked her sister and laughed again, she didn't even deny that it was a date.

Tython walked up next to Mirajane and said "We are just going to an ice cream shop I promise to be good." Elfman looked up at him with a serious look. "You better treat my sister like a man!" Elfman said seriously. Tython sighed and said "Well if I did that then I would be breaking my promise." Tython said while blushing. "Wutever, let's go Brownie." Mirajane said. "W-what? I thought I just got upgraded by Brownie last week." Tython said. "You were until I found out that pink was your color!" Mirajane said. "My color is gold; it's even the color of my guild mark!" Tython said showing his guild mark on his wrist. Mirajane rolled her eyes and started getting her stuff. Tython looked at her left thigh and saw her guild mark. Tython had been in the guild for almost 2 years and he had never seen Mirajane's guild mark before. Tython kept on staring at her thigh, and some of the members caught Tython looking under Mirajane's skirt.

"Hey Tython, you like what you see?" Macro said. Tython blushed and said "Wutever, I was just checkin' out her guild mark." Tython stated and said "Mira let go we're gonna be late." "Yeah thanks to you." Mirajane said. Tython and Mirajane walked out of the guild and went to the Ice cream shop. It was all you could eat so Tython got a lot. Mirajane got a fair share and made Tython put some of the ice cream scoops back. After that it was 6:45 so Tython took Mirajane home. Mirajane also lived in Fairy Hills and the landlady liked Tython. Unlike Ichigo though, when Ichigo tried to take Erza home she had a cat and the cat ran after Ichigo… with Ichigo running away.

"Well, then I guess this is where the party ends. See ya later." Tython said whiling smiling. He had a great time and he wished they could be like this every day. "Aww, that sucks." Mirajane pouted. Tython kissed her forehead, Mirajane turned as red as Erza's hair. Mirajane looked down at the ground blushing. Tython just laughed and said "I'll see ya later." And walked off.

That was chapter 13. I put a lot of thinking and work into this so keep on reviewing and tell others about this story. Yes, I know that up on the content isn't what it really means but If you read the beginning then you had a chance to go. "Ughhhhh!" and left. But I still appreciate the views.

guild mark before. Tython kept on staring at it. her guild mark. Tython had been in the guild for almost 2 years and he had ne


	13. Chapter 13

It's Chapter 14: S-Class Exams!

There will be tears, there will be memories and there will be bonds strengthen! There will be also maybe a new S-Class mage. Who will it be Tython or Ichigo? Or maybe neither? I am going to give it my all in this chapter. For the S-Class exams Tython will be wearing his father's clothing that Sasuke wore at the Chunnin Exams. Why? Because Sasuke's clothing for the Chunnin Exams was BADASS! Ichigo will have his own clothes that I will also try to make it as cool as Tython's. Also Shushi is going to be alive because I just don't believe he died. Sorry, it's just not enough info.

Everyone was talking, fighting and a brawl had started out again. Ichigo and Tython had opened up their scrolls about 2 days ago. They had found his father's clothing, and he also found some more weapons. There were also ninja learning about lighting and fire jutsu's and etc… Ichigo had the same except his father's clothing looked like they were for losers. Honestly, but not completely useless. It was a summoning jutsu Ichigo could learn too and other stuff too.

Makarov and Gildarts were on top of the bar and yelled. Makarov and Gildarts smiled proudly. "Alright brats! It's time for the S-Class Exams!" Makarov yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tython and Ichigo were working hard; Team Will of Fire went of countless missions from high B-classed to low S-classed missions.

"I am very proud, and I have seen you all have been working very hard." Makarov said. "So when I call your name you must come up onto the second floor please. Laxus Dreyar. "Heh, of course." Laxus said going upstairs. Cana Abernolo. "Really?" Cana said smiling going up the stairs. Erza Scarlet. Erza smiled very confidently and walked up the steps. "Nice one Erza." Ichigo said while smirking. Erza blushed and looked down. Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane went up the stairs and said to Erza "Seems like you won't be S-class since I'm up here." Mirajane said walking past Erza. "Shut up demon!" Erza said. "Bring it you piece of metal." Mirajane said. Ichigo took off his shoe and threw it at Mirajane and Erza. They both fell back and Laxus laughed. "Thank you Ichigo, Next up Tython Uchiha." "YES!" Tython said running up stairs. "Last but not least, Ichigo Uzumaki." Ichigo walked up the steps and sat on the railing next to Tython and Erza.

"There will be the 6 that will be in the S-class exams. Only those who are ready will become S-class. Maybe one of you will become S-class, maybe all of you or maybe none. This depends on not just skills but intelligence." Master said. "The exams will begin tomorrow so get packed and ready." Master said about to step off and said "Oh yes and I forgot to tell you all that Gildarts will be there in the last round. The remaining 2 will fight him to see if you are worthy enough to become S-class." Master said while chucking. Everyone eyes widened except Ichigo and Tython, Ichigo was expecting this and Tython just wanted to show the guild that he has what it takes to become Guild Master!

Everyone had packed up their stuff and ready to go. They all headed out to a tournament battleground. The inside was huge. "You all will battle against each other. Those who fight the best will fight with each other. Don't worry we will have healing potions for you. (They have Healing Potions in Fairy Tail right? They have to they are mages.) We will be here for about a week. The first match will begin in the very shortly. We have cabin about a mile away from here. The boys will be in the Boys cabin and the girls will be in the Girls cabin. No peeking on the girls, boys and no peeking on Ichigo girls." Makarov said while chuckling. Ichigo glanced at Makarov and Gildarts and said "Fine, Then if I find out you two go peeping on Mira, Erza and Cana there will be hell to pay." Makarov and Gildarts shivered and nodded. Ichigo nodded and went to get his stuff in order. There were a bunk bed and one singular bed. Ichigo went for the singular bed, "Ichigo there is no way the top would hold me." Laxus said. "That's why there is a bottom" Ichigo said decorating him bed. Tython said "There is no way I'm sharing a bunk bed with Laxus." "Yeah like being in the same bunk bed with you is a dream come true." Laxus said sarcasticly.

Laxus slept on the floor while Tython slept in the bunk bed and Ichigo slept in the singular bed. The girls or more so Erza and Mirajane had a fight about who gets the singular bed and Cana ended up getting the bed.

It was Day 1 for the first stage for the S-Class Exams.

They were all in the bottom row of the stadium. There were also other's from the Council, other guilds, and citizens who wanted to watch the fight. There was a shield so if they're going all out it won't hurt the others.

"Hello Everybody, I am very happy that you would want to watch my children in the S-Class Exams and I am very happy to see how many people came today." Master said. "I have randomly chosen those to fight so the first round will be 'Mirajane vs Cana' this will determine which one or none or both of you will become S-Class Mages. May the match begin?" Mirajane was about to come down when she noticed something. Where is Tython? She shrugged it off, Tython's usually late anyway.

Mirajane and Cana were looking at each other down to the bone. "No hard feelings, Cana." Mirajane said and Cana said "Seems like we are on the same page." Cana and Mirajane got into a fighting stance. (Not gonna explain that fight because, It's kind of hard to explain a fight again a Card Mage and a Demon so…) Mirajane won. It was obvious so sorry but I'm just too tired to explain.

'The winner is Mirajane' Cana and Mira went back inside to get healed. They didn't advance to the next round.

'Laxus vs Erza'

Laxus and Erza were both walking down. Laxus and Erza were on the battlefield. '3…2…1…Go!' Laxus and Erza were crashing together. Laxus took Erza by her hair and flipped her up into the sky. He transformed into lightning and slammed her down onto the ground. Erza equipped to her Flight outfit and ran fast enough to catch up with Laxus's speed. She managed to punch him into the wall. Laxus grabbed her foot and punched her in the stomach with lightning in his fist. Erza fell back onto the ground and Laxus went to end this! Lightning was surrounding the ground and Erza couldn't move because of that last attack. Laxus slammed lightning onto her and Erza passed out. Laxus had won the fight.

'The winner of this match is Laxus!'

There were booing and Laxus just shrugged it off. Laxus and Erza went to recover but they both passed the 1st round, it was now time!

'Tython vs Ichigo'

The crowd cheered, they were waiting for this fight!

Ichigo started walking down the steps with a tick mark. He's late, Ichigo had on a dark blue denim jean jacket with a black tank top. Ichigo also had gray baggy jeans that were up to his waist with an orange belt. On the backside of his belt was 4 guns, the bullets was mixed in with wind-dragon slayer magic, wind jutsu, water jutsu and shadow-god slayer magic. On Ichigo's back is a Black sword, with the blade of the outline is silver. It is Ichigo's best handmade sword, it was made from the finest minerals in the world and took years to craft into. On the side of his belt were cards also. Ichigo was into all types of weapon-based tools, he like things being in his hands. For example: Ichigo could be all out of magic but, he could still use his guns.

"Um… Where is Tython?" 15 minutes had past. Ichigo was sitting there eating the sandwich that he made Erza make for him. Ichigo was also reading a book about how to use a knife. Ichigo wanted one of those small but deadly knifes. They seemed cool to him. Ichigo felt Tython's chakra. Ichigo equipped a knife and put it in his pocket and activated his Uzukki. Then lightning and leaves started dancing in the stadium and Tython appeared in his father's outfit when his father was in the Chunnin Exams. Tython actually looked pretty sexy. On the other side of Tython was Shushi Uchiha. Shushi went to find a seat and said to Tython and Ichigo "Whoever wins this, don't let it affect your friendship" Then Shushi left sitting in the stadium next to Master and Gildarts. "Who are you?" Master asked. "A friends of Tython's Uncle and Tython's Sensei." Shushi said smiling and looking back at Tython.

Ichigo threw a rock at Tython and it hit Tython in the head. "You're late you ass." Ichigo said. "Well you see there was a plastic bottle and I had to find a rec-" Tython was cut off by another rock. "Lies!" Ichigo stated.

'Tython vs Ichigo match begin!'

Tython and Ichigo ran towards each other. Ichigo took out two of four of his guns. The one in his left hand was with water jutsu; it was Dark Blue with Wind carved into it in black. The other was with wind- dragon slayer magic; it was Gray with Shadow carved into it in dark purple. Ichigo shot it at Tython but Tython jumped dodging the bullet. Tython went to punch Ichigo in the stomach. Unlike Ichigo, Tython is more skilled in martial arts than weapons. Though Tython still used weapons, Tython threw 4 kunai's at 4 sides of the stadium. Ichigo knew what Tython was going to do and headed for one of the kunai's but Tython flashed there and kick Ichigo in the face! Ichigo flipped back and forth. Ichigo shrugged it off, time to get serious.

'Whirlwind Drop' Ichigo creates a powerful gust of wind which captured Tython slamming him into the ground. 'Fist Slam" Tython used slamming his fist onto Ichigo's back hitting him with lightning. Ichigo stepped back and started running towards Tython. 'Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!' A big wave of flame came towards Ichigo. 'Water Attacking Gorgon' A large amount of water calmed the flames down. While the stem came rising up Ichigo took this as an opening and punched Tython on his side. Tython started rolling back and forth. Tython stood up holding his side, Tython took off his bandages 'Chidori!' Tython activated his Sharigian! Tython started running towards Ichigo. Ichigo took off his jacket 'Rasgean!' Ichigo came towards Tython. They both had hit each other causing a large amount of damage to both of them sending both of them flying.

Tython and Ichigo both gotten up, Tython smirked confidently. A grin came upon his face… There was a reason he was late. "I've learned that Kakashi's sensei father was the White Fang. So I decided to use that technique of his in respects of not just my father's sensei, but for the White Fang!" 'Legend of the White Fang!' White Lightning appeared in Tython's hand and came running towards Tython. Ichigo smirked also, "Well unlike you I like to use something of my own technique!" Ichigo said. A dark purple Rasgean-orb appeared in Ichigo's hand. Four lines were orbiting around it. '4 – way Rasgean!' Ichigo came running towards Tython. They were slicing and punching each other until the both hit each other with their attacks pushing them back again.

Then Tython and Ichigo used their cursed seals. Tython skin was the same but his inside of his eyes was black with his sharigian and white wings and Tython had silver hair. Ichigo had pale skin with a tattoo appearing on the right-side his chest. His hair was black-midnight and his wings were gray with his Uzukki activated. It was silent. They were both staring at each other; they had almost already had full control over their new power.

'True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!' Ichigo used about to slice Tython in half but Tython bended backwards. 'Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique' Tython used sets his attack on fire. Ichigo then appeared in front of his face and punched him into the ground. Ichigo used his wind magic to fly and grabbed his sword aiming it at Tython. He threw it to keep Tython in place and shoot Tython with his 2 guns. Tython had took seriously pain. Tython had transported to where one of his kunai's were at. Tython grabbed his arm, Ichigo shot mainly at his arm so Tython couldn't use it for now. His arm was numb, it was what Ichigo created the bullets for. Tython stood up with Kyubbi eyes.

(Info: When Ichigo was born that sealed half of the Kyubbi into Ichigo so that he could live a healthy life. Though Ichigo couldn't contain the whole Kyubbi so Sasuke had agreed to let them seal the rest into Tython, he was only 1 years old. Since then, The village started to ignore Tython but not just for the Kyubbi. It was because of his father also.)

Ichigo showed his Kyubbi eyes also. Ichigo had much more control in this form. Unlike Tython, Ichigo was better in using Kyubbi power than Tython. Tython and Ichigo had clashed again, there were slashes and scratches and blood. Tython and Ichigo were both still ready to fight. Ichigo smirked "Seems like your still up for another round am I correct?" Tython smirked also "Of course I am what kind of guild master I would be if I lost to you?" "A proud one." Ichigo confronted "Unlike you I don't change my dream like a dice." Ichigo said. Tython widened his eyes "Unlike you I didn't give up on my dream and I still don't." Ichigo said. Tython then growled and came forward to Ichigo punching Ichigo in the ribs. Ichigo had fell back but used chakra on his feet and stood sideways on the wall. "Now, until they screaming my name! I aint gonna give my dream! That dream is being the Guild Master!" Tython said.

Tython appeared behind Ichigo; 'Lightning Thrust' Ichigo had taken a major amount of damage. Ichigo had gotten back up wiping blood from his mouth, looking at his hand. Ichigo took his sword out 'Vacuum Sword!' A gust of wind came towards Tython cutting his cheek. The whole entire atmosphere had changed. Tython and Ichigo looked at each other with Hatred in their eyes. Then they snapped out of it when the heard the crowd cheering. "This world will never be what I excepted, and if I don't belong who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, because it's never too late." Ichigo said. "Now can we just stay alive? Because it's Never too Late." Ichigo came charging at Tython punching him in the gut. Tython just grabbed Ichigo by his shoe and threw him up into the sky. Ichigo took out his guns but they were different. This was for offense instead of defense. He started shooting them at the ground with his eyes darting trying to hit Tython while Tython dodged them. Ichigo put in a different bullet causing an explosion, then jumping down punching Tython in the face.

It created a crater; Tython was on the ground with his eyes widened. "Get up I didn't hit you that hard." Ichigo said. They were both tattered up; there were scratches and bruises all over them. There were clothing were ripped up with some blood on them. Ichigo put away his guns and equipped gloves. They were black and they were fingerless. Ichigo went and grabbed his knifes in his pockets and put them onto the gloves. It was the first time Ichigo using them. Then Ichigo took out some cards.

Ichigo threw some onto the ground and Tython jumped. Tython put chakra onto his feet on the wall standing sideways. They were bombs! Tython took his kunai's and used shadow clone jutsu so he could take out all of the bombs. Ichigo just looked at Tython not impressed; he knew what Tython was going to do and used it as an advantage. Ichigo came behind Tython 'Rasgean!' Tython fell forwards into the wall. His back was steaming while he was on the floor. Tython got right back up.

Ichigo looked at him, he's saving his magic. He hasn't even used his magic of Dragon or God slayer magic. Ichigo smirked. Seems like underestimated Tython, he was smart after all. I guess I should have figured this out earlier. His parents were both geniuses of Kohona after all. Then Ichigo widened his eyes. Does he act stupid on purpose? Tython appeared behind Ichigo punching his back. "You underestimated greatly!" Tython said while smirking. Tython kicked Ichigo to the ground and a shadow cloned appeared kicking Ichigo back up. Ichigo then grabbed Tython and threw him down onto Tython's shadow clone.

Ichigo smirked "It doesn't matter how smart you are, you were still #2 in the academy! " Ichigo said.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Wind Dragon's Roar!"

Then there was a huge explosion, a bigger crater was created in the smaller crater. Things were getting serious, very serious.

(In the crowds)

Everyone's eyes had widened. Not even Master knew that they were this strong! They were still ready to fight too! Shushi smirked. "Like I said, I'm looking forward to seeing those two growing up." Master chuckled , "Those young men will be great mages, great mages indeed!"

Mirajane, Erza and the others had their eyes popping out of their eye sockets. Mirajane then smirked and sat back with a smile. Erza looked back at her and said "What is it?" Mirajane said "Honestly, I think that Tython might just win this round. Ichigo is looking pretty weak down there." Erza eyes widened and growled and said "No way! Ichigo is stronger than Tython! In the end no matter what Ichigo will end up being the winner!" Erza said. Those two were at it, again. Tython and Ichigo sighed. Ichigo smirked and said "I guess Erza's counting on me. I will not lose." "Sorry Ichigo, but this time I will win this one." Tython said while smirking.

'Lightning Dragon's Cutter!' Tython used charging at Ichigo. 'Wind Dragon's Contract!' Ichigo used charging at Tython.

They started fighting for hours, Tython and Ichigo had to end this fight. "Let's end this, Tython." Ichigo said. "You just read my mind." Tython said. Black- Rasgean appeared into Ichigo's hand and started running at Tython charging at him with all his might. Black Lighting appeared into Tython's hand and started running at Ichigo charging at him with all of his might also and then a Black ball appeared. It started getting bigger and bigger and an explosion was released. It had broken the shield; there was ash and dust everywhere. Everyone looking to see who the winner is, they saw Ichigo looking down at Tython who was on the ground. Ichigo had won. Ichigo's bangs were covering his side of his face and his bangs were covering his face. Ichigo was crying, and he didn't know why. They were just flowing out. Ichigo just got up and picked up Tython onto his back.

'The winner is… Ichigo Uzumaki!'

All the people were cheering. It was such a good fight! They could tell who was stronger but in the end it was Tython. They both passed onto the next round.

What do you think? I know it's long but I wanted to put the whole round into 1 chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think? I put a lot of work into this chapter and I know what you think. Suggestions too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15: S-class Exams … Stage 2

'Laxus and Erza vs Tython and Ichigo'

It had been a day and Tython, Ichigo, Laxus and Erza was getting ready for their match.

Tag Team Battle.

Ichigo was already confident about this match. He was a Wind mage and Laxus is a Lightning Mage so Ichigo as an advantage. Erza… he didn't want to hurt her so he'll leave Erza to Tython. Laxus had went to his Grandfather's to spend the night there since he isn't into sleeping with enemies but it was good for them two so they can have a plan. Tython and Ichigo had created new moves that they could use together.

It was time. Today was a new day, stage 2 the Tag Team Battle is about to begin.

Tython was wearing a purple kai outfit, Tython's wrist and ankle bands were weights. Tython had added on 10 pounds per day ever since he came to this world and never took them off. This was his secret weapon for speed. He also had a white long cape that covered his shoulders. Ichigo had on a black tight shirt turtleneck and black skinny jeans letting his muscles and chest show on the outline of the shirt. Ichigo also had dual swords on his back. His 4 guns, 2 on each side; His cards in his pocket and he wore a phyreblade. (A blade that it's attached onto the glove) Ichigo also had a cape onto his waist. (Like Natsu's but without the top part of it.) Tython and Ichigo had something planned; they were going to become S-Class Mages.

Tython and Ichigo were heading onto the background until they say Shushi sensei in front of the doorway. Tython and Ichigo stopped and looked at their sensei. The man chuckled and said "Make not only me, but your parents in heaven proud. We have always been proud of you boys and soon, will others." Shushi sensei said walking away with a big smile on his face. Ichigo turned his head and said "Madara, he is now my main goal. I won't stop until I find out why he killed my family." Ichigo said then started walking away. Shushi sensei stopped with a worried look, if Ichigo does he will become like Madara. But the Shushi smiled again, but I know Tython will stop that.

They are like _brothers _after all.

Tython and Ichigo looked to see their opponents. Erza and Laxus. "Erza, just because you're my friend doesn't mean I won't hesitate to defeat you." Ichigo said coldly and Erza nodded. "Then the same goes for you." Erza said with a smirk. "Tch, like I'd lose to a couple of kids. Let alone I'm fighting with one." Laxus said. "Break a leg bro." "I'll break yours" Ichigo said while smirking.

'3…2…1… Go!'

'Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique' Tython and Ichigo used shocking Erza. 'Dust Cloud Ignition Technique!' Tython and Ichigo used in sync to Laxus. Laxus turns into a lightning bolts and try's to dodge it but gets catch up in it. 'Strange Mask Exploding Flame!' Tython and Ichigo used in sync and Erza gets into it also. They wanted to do this fast and quickly 'Wind Cyclone of Lightning!' Tython and Ichigo used to hit both Laxus and Erza into the wall.

Tython and Ichigo used the Cursed Seal of Heaven and turned into their demonic forms. Laxus went to punch Tython in the face with his lightning but Tython used 'Body Flame Technique' Flickering away from Laxus. 'Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!' Tython used behind Laxus. Ichigo appeared in front of Erza. Erza acted fast slicing her sword at Ichigo while Ichigo dodging with his impressive footwork. 'Big Ball Rasengan' Ichigo blasted onto her stomach. She flew up and grabbed her sword throwing them down at Ichigo while Ichigo dodged them. 'Big Ball Rasenshuriken' Ichigo threw at Erza then Erza barley dodged that attack.

'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' Tython used onto Ichigo's Rasenshuriken lighting it on fire coming back and hitting Erza will fire. 'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!' Ichigo used 'Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Spheres!' Then 100's of clones came out of know where coming towards Erza. Laxus flickered behind Tython and kicked him into a wall. Tython got up and then started to take off his cape, wrist and ankle bands. Tython jumped and flew up really high come back down to the ground. 'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!' Tython used spitting Fire balls everywhere. Then he saw Ichigo about to get hit by a powerful attack and Tython absorbed Laxus's attack. Laxus's eyes widened. He can't use his magic! Tython would absorb it! Laxus just focused on Ichigo.

Tython went behind Erza 'Lightning Transmission!' Erza took a lot of damage but didn't give up. She ran up slicing and dicing. Tython had to back up really fast to dodge her attacks. It was like he had to move in order to live! Tython then threw is shuriken and transported there. Lightning Dragon's Roar! Tython used and Erza went to try and dodge it but it over came her. Then Tython eyes widened and saw Ichigo on the ground.

(Flashback)

Tython and Ichigo were both recovered. Tython was on the porch looking down at the ground. He couldn't believe he lost to Ichigo- again. Then he heard someone sit down next to him. Ichigo looked up at the sky and asked "Do you hate me?" Tython's eyes widened and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled very brightly and looked at Tython "Even though you and I aren't flesh blood. I have made a promise that I will keep. That why I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." Ichigo said while laughing a little. He put his hand on Tython head messed up his hair, got up and left. Tython had just sat there. He couldn't believe his ears. Ichigo thinks of him as a brother? Tython smiled and looked up at the sky and there was a breeze.

(Now)

Tython blinked. It was just Genjutsu…Thank God. Tython decided to end this and nodded at Ichigo and he nodded back. They both ran back, running up to the wall. They both looked at straight back at Erza and Laxus with Laxus and Erza coming at them.

'LIGHTNING DRAGONS…

'WIND DRAGONS…

'…ROAR!'

Erza and Laxus widened their eyes, behind them was the real Tython and Ichigo.

'Chidori's…

'Rasengan's…

'WHITE CORE!'

Tython and Ichigo had them corned hitting the two with power attacks. There was an explosion and there was ash and dust covered the stadium. Then Tython and Ichigo came falling from the sky. Tython with his White Chidori and Ichigo with his Black Rasengan hitting Laxus and Erza from above and two hands grabbing Laxus and Erza so they won't move. Tython and Ichigo had them with that last powerful attack. The only that the crowd saw next was just Tython and Ichigo standing above Laxus and Erza.

Ichigo picked up Erza in bridal style. She fought well, Ichigo smiled. He was proud of her, he already knew who won and just started walking away.

'Winners Tython and Ichigo!'

The announcer said, Tython and Ichigo had the 2nd round and they were going to the last stage.

Gildarts.

Chapter 15

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: Gildarts

It was sundown; Ichigo went out the cabin to get some hair dye. He hated his hair might as well change it?

While Ichigo was out shopping, Tython was taking a walk with Mirajane.

"So, what's up with Ichigo? Where is he anyway?" Mirajane asked. "He's out shopping for his hair or something." Tython said. "His hair? What do you mean?" Mirajane asked. "I'm not sure he just said that he's leaving to do something with his hair and left." Tython said. Then Tython started laughing "He's probably gonna come back going all emo on us." Tython said then started cracking up. Mirajane rolled her eyes "Ichigo isn't emo, Ichigo is just cool. Unlike you." Mirajane said pointing out to Tython. Tython looked at her and said "I'm cool." Tython said with a grin. "No, Ichigo is he's a bad boy. Bad Boys are pretty cool." Mirajane said. "So… your into Bad boys huh?" Tython said. "No, I like being in control of things. Having a bad boy around would just be like being a part of the party instead of being the host of it." Mirajane said giving a cold look. "Whatever I could be bad." Tython said. "Very Bad." Tython said while smirking with a grin. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Mirajane.

Mirajane rolled her eyes and continued walking. Mirajane was cute to Tython, he can't but be attracted to her. Hopefully no one would take his love away like Ichigo. Plus I think Ichigo is more into Erza than Mirajane. He only talks to her when Erza isn't around anyway. Though it was obvious that Erza and Mirajane had a crush on Ichigo. They fight over him all the time but Ichigo usually hung out with Tython, or Laxus. Gray followed him studying how Ichigo acted. Gray thought Ichigo was cool and tried acting like him but in the end getting a beating from Erza saying It's rude to follow others around and studying them like a lab rat.

Mirajane and Ichigo were his 2 best friends. If they got together he wouldn't know what he'd do. Though I don't think Erza would allow that anyway. "Tython… Tython!" Mirajane yelled. Tython snapped out of it and looked at her. "Sorry, did you say something?" Tython said while smirking. "I asked if after the S-Class Exams ,you wanna do something, like the time we went to the ice cream shop?" Mirajane said while having a light blush on her cheeks. Tython raised his eyebrows, is she asking him out? "Sure, It's a date then?" Tython asked. Mirajane just nodded and smiled a little. Tython smiled also.

It was night and Tython already took a shower waiting for Ichigo to come out of the shower. Tython was watching T.V. while eating pizza. It wasn't his favorite but who cares. Tython was wearing a white t-shirt with red sweatpants on and socks on. He was on the top bunk bed. He was watching a movie 'Life of a Stripper' He found it at Master's place and wanted to check it out.

Ichigo had finished taking a shower and dyed his hair. It was Midnight-Black, Ichigo had also cut his hair too. He cut his side bangs up to half of his face. He made sure that his hair didn't go up because of his spiky hair. He combed it but let on top of his head stick out. (He had Madara's brother hair style except it one spike on top of his head goes forward except backwards.) Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked pretty good to Ichigo's taste. Ichigo waited in the shower for the dye to stay in. Then put his clothes on. He had a black tank top with Dark purple shorts. He also had on his father's necklace. It was of the only precious things that Ichigo could use to remember where he belonged. He put his black towel on his neck and walked out.

Tython had widened his eyes. Then Tython squinted his eyes "Are you an intruder?" Tython said. "If I was then you would have been dead by now, dope." Ichigo said while smirking.

"What's up with your hair?" Tython said as Ichigo was sitting down. "I didn't like it so I changed it." Ichigo stated. Tython just shrugged and said "Looks cool… Emo Ichigo-teme." Tython said while laughing. Ichigo gained a tick mark and threw a pillow at him! He was not emo! Emo's hate life! They have stupid pale skin, baggy eyes and they are losers! Ichigo isn't even pale he has milky white skin like his mother's!  
Ichigo sat down onto his bed and got his bag. He took out his game system and started playing. Tython just shrugged and resumed watching the movie until they fell asleep.

-Morning-

It was 09:03 and Tython and Ichigo were on a train. Everyone else was staring at Ichigo. Even Makarov and Gildarts. "What's up with your hair Ichigo?" Mirajane asked. "Was it always black?" She said. "What's up with your hair? Did time catch up with it already?" Ichigo said with a smirk. He looked over to his side and saw Tython on the ground looking like he was going to die. Ichigo opened the window trying to throw Tython out of the train. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone yelled. Ichigo looked at them and raised his eyebrow. "He's dead so we gotta throw him out." Ichigo stated.

Everyone sighed as Ichigo just closed the window half way so Tython won't be stuck. Ichigo looked at Erza. Then at Mirajane, he was just staring at everyone. He was bored so he decided to freak others out. Erza caught eye contact with him and Ichigo just stared at her eyes. Erza was starting to blush. Why as he staring at her? Ichigo kept staring into her eyes and smiled at her. He took pleasure into teasing others'. "I'm gonna kill myself!" Ichigo heard an old man say. He just looked over and said "Go for it, your death won't change this world in anyway." The old man eyes widened. "Ichigo do something! Aren't you going to stop him?" Erza yelled.

"I'm not kind enough to stop someone who wants to die. I'm not aware of the mistakes that have been done to those. This is why I don't judge them because you just don't know what they went through. Until you understand what their life it like you can't judge any really. That is anyone but you." Ichigo stated. He looked back at the old man and stared at the old man's eyes. Then Ichigo smirked, "Go on now. Die knowing that you didn't make a change in life, you're gonna die anyway, just like everyone else. You're just making it easier for yourself." Ichigo said with a grin. The old man sat back down. "Thought so" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Tell me young man, what is your name?" The old lady asked. She was sitting by the old man, probably married. "Ichigo Uzumaki, I'm a powerful and skilled underground informant. I like giving out information for my own enjoyment. I am also in love with the whole entire human race, excluding Tython Uchiha. The young man that is in the window throwing up over there, though I enjoy starting fights with him. I even let him chase me around a lot; it's pretty fun if you ask me. Likes: love humanity, and greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. Dislikes: Those who acts as if nothing is wrong with the world and just ignore it. Though I do admire that's who know that something wrong is going on and still goes on to smile. Only a few I know can do that. It's sad don't you think." Ichigo said. He gave out mostly his background. He does it for a reason so it can spread. "Do you have any goals young man?" the old lady asked walking over next to Ichigo. Ichigo scooted away, he isn't into old people. If he got too close to them, they would end up dying taking another part of his joy. "Yeah, to end a war in my village so that the world will realize that maybe living isn't that bad after all." Ichigo stated. "After that, everyone will be able to look into their minds." Ichigo turned to her and said "This world, they want me to fall. They wanna see if I make it, and I won't let em' break me. I got great expectations and I'm ready." Ichigo said looking into her eyes. "Soon that is"

"You're a very nice young man." The old women smiled and said "I'm looking forward to your future." She said getting "And thanks you, for knocking come sense into my husband's head." She said back down next to him putting her head on his arm while smiling. "Yeah, well not certainly not." Ichigo murmured. He looked up and saw Makarov and Gildarts staring at him. Ichigo frowned and said "If you think looking at me will burn a hole through my head then your mistakened." Ichigo said and then smiled and looked over at Erza. He put his hand up to call a lady for some food and whispered something in her ear. The women nodded and had a confused look on her face. Ichigo equipped a ring onto his middle finger and showed it to her and she ran to get what he asked.

Ichigo looked over at Erza, Erza looked at him confused. What did he say to her? Ichigo just crossed he legs. He was wearing a black tank top that was tucked into his gray skinny jeans and had on black combat boots. On the chair the was hanging off was a Dark Vest. Ichigo stood up and dragged Tython out of the window onto his seat and gave him a pill. Tython was now feeling better also. Tython looked over at Ichigo and whispered into his ear "What was that?" "Healing potion." Ichigo whispered back. Tython was wearing a red T-shirt that had musical notes on it and white pants with a red belt on it. He also had black wrist bands and ankles bands on his ankles.

They were going to a hotel for the last stage and were told to dress nice but casually. Wutever that meant, and then the lady came back with a cart of food. A bowl of ramen, Fish, Strawberry Cake, grilled cheese, and Oranges with a whole wheat ham and cheese sandwich with drinks. Ichigo took out of money and put it in the women's back pocket. Ichigo had grabbed the napkin and put on his lap. Then he got his food and orange juice. Tython got his ramen, Mirajane got her Fish, Cana got her grilled cheese and Erza got her cheesecake. They all had their favorites and they were all happy. Almost everyone that is… Makarov and Gildarts had their mouths hung open. Ichigo smirked and said "I took care of the children, now you 3 get your own food."

Laxus had a tick mark, His own? Everyone else started eating. Ichigo was glancing at Erza and saw how what she looked when she was eating. Ichigo was amused by this. The main reason he did this was to see that face on Erza. "Like the cake? Best in Fiore." Ichigo stated. Erza had stars in her eyes. The cake was delicious! "Best in Fiore?" Mirajane questioned. The food was delicious. How did he know that Fish was her favorite food? "Before I came here, I was adopted by a rich family who owns a very successful company. Though they died by a fire and the last of them, even though I am not related in blood I was adopted by the man that owned the company. So all of its profits and responsibilities were passed onto me." Ichigo said. Makarov raised his eyebrows. That explains a lot about Ichigo then, he always had such a high respected, arrogant, shrewd and sagacious behavior. Makarov said "I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo's bangs covered his face. "What was the name of the company?" Makarov questioned. "The Yygimo company" Makarov and Gildarts eyes widened, Yygimo's are the richest company in mostly all of Fiore! The family that owned the company died in a fire and a boy was left to take over it. But he didn't think it would be Ichigo.

Ichigo put down his orange juice and said "Listen. I did not return to the Yygimo name for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of The Yygimo a taste of the humiliation and pain . . . that I suffered. Checkmate." Ichigo said standing up leaving to use the bathroom.

Ichigo went back out and sat back down and looked out the window.

(Flashback)

In this world Ichigo was 8 years old. He was playing with a little girl; she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was almost 3 years younger than him. Her name was Lucy Heartifilla. They were playing with a train set. Ichigo was wearing brown shorts and a white dress shirt. Lucy was wearing a pink pretty dress. They were playing while their parents were talking. She looked at him and asked "You never told me your name, what is it?" "Ichigo…Yygimo." Ichigo said. Lucy smiled and said "I like your name Ichigo!" "Don't let the world know it." Ichigo said calming her down.

Lucy had walked out of his home. "What do you think? Isn't she nice?" Ichigo's step father asked. He was 6'5 he had black hair and light hazel eyes. Ichigo nodded and said "She isn't as annoying as I thought she would be." Ichigo smiled. "Yup, she sure is nice." Ichigo's step mother agreed. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Ichigo nodded again looking at the door. He walked outside the home to go train with his master's.

(Now)

They were in front of a hotel, Ichigo had a gym bag and walked into the hotel. Tython had changed into his fighting clothes. Ichigo did also.

Tython was wearing the same he was a kai outfit that was black and all of his weights were off. Ichigo had on black jeans and a dark purple tank top that was tucked into his jeans. He had the same with his belt but his jacket this time was dark purple.

The battle field was huge! He couldn't see anyone in site except Tython and Gildarts. He darted his eyes and spotted his camera's. Guess others wanted to see the fight also. Ichigo looked at Gildarts waiting to start.

Tython looked over at Ichigo and Tython equipped his ninja headband onto his head. Tython also showed his Fairy Tail stamp. Ichigo ripped the right side of his jean to show his Fairy Tail. Ichigo put on same shades to not show his eyes to Gildarts. Ichigo equipped his ninja headband onto his belt strap.

"You boys ready? We're gonna be here for a long time so get comfortable." Gildarts said

"By the way, I hate holding back so let's started." Gildarts said.

Tython and Ichigo looked at each other and nodded and getting into their fighting stance, Tython and Ichigo ran towards Gildarts in sync. They started punching and kicking and slicing with their swords but Gildarts dodged all of their attacks. 'Shadow God's Punishment!' Ichigo used and took off his eyes looking straight into Gildarts eyes. Gildarts eyes widened and looked around, he couldn't believe he fell for this stupid illusion. The sky was dark and all he saw was Ichigo, Ichigo had red eyes that was glowing. Ichigo was looking straight at Gildarts. Gildarts smirked and said "Show me what you got!" Gildarts was confident he knew that Ichigo wasn't even trying in this attack. He just wanted to see his reaction.

Ichigo took Gildarts of his illusion and equipped his sword. Tython also equipped his father's sword. Tython grabbed his sword and threw it at Gildarts and Ichigo jumped on it. Ichigo then jumped off it and started slicing and dicing at Gildarts! Gildarts was dodging them all! Ichigo knew that they were just warming up. Ichigo went to punch Gildarts but Gildarts grabbed his hands and threw Ichigo into the sky. Tython transported in front of Gildarts and Gildarts eyes widened. Tython punched Gildarts in the face. Gildarts flipped up and down. "Heh you sure do pack a punch I'll tell you that Tython." Gildarts said getting up like it was nothing. "But so am I! "Gildarts said punching Tython in the stomach. Ichigo came from above! 'Rasgean!' but Ichigo missed crashing himself into the ground.

Tython went and head-butted Gildarts. Gildarts looked at Tython's eyes. He's not even trying, so aren't I and I bet so isn't Ichigo. "Hey Tython, how about we stop pretending and let out your real power I'm tired of waiting and I'm really anxious in seeing you guys real power." Gildarts said and Tython's widened. He can tell?

Tython flipped back and Ichigo was beside him. Ichigo threw his shades and then activated his Uzukki. Ichigo took off his glove and so did Tython. "Fine." Ichigo said. 'Shadow Wind's Tornado!' A dark tornado come towards Gildarts. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gildarts said. 'Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!' Tython used. The Tornado was on fire! And It was coming towards Gildarts! Gildarts went into the tornado and moved his hand putting out the fire.

Ichigo then got his sword and went to in front of Gildarts swinging his sword at Gildarts. Gildarts grabbed his sword and then the sword exploded pushing Gildarts back. Ichigo got another sword and threw onto the ground with wind surrounding Ichigo. Ichigo came in front of Gildarts but Gildarts punched him back. Ichigo flew back and Tython came back in. Tython put his sword on the ground dragging it with lighting coming before it. Tython trying to stab Gildarts, "Yes! Come at me as if you're going to kill me c'mon! Show me what you got!" Gildarts said.

Tython then activated his sharigian and fire then started surrounding them. Tython looking behind him and gave a nod to Ichigo. Tython sprinted forward to Gildarts punching Gildarts but Gildarts caught Tython's fist and head-butted Tython onto the ground. Ichigo came beside Tython and punched Gildarts in the face and Gildarts ducked and punched him in the stomach.

They were all fighting for hours, Tython and Ichigo still had enough energy to fight Gildarts. "You too did good, I'll pass you but If you want to contin—""Bring it on!" Tython said Then Gildarts smirked bring out a blast of energy. Tython and Ichigo eyes widened. Ichigo then started shaking, His power were out of their limits. Ichigo got on his knees trembling "I-I-I give up." Ichigo not even believe his own words that were coming out of his mouth. Tython gritted his teeth and looked at Gildarts in his eyes. "You know fear isn't something that you should be ashamed of, it's your weakness. Once you know that weakness you fix it." Gildarts said. "In other words, there is a time to show fear and this is one of these times." Tython walked forward bring out his sword while trembling. Tython bit his finger! "THIS ISN'T ONE OF THOSE TIMES!" Tython said. "CHIDOIRI!" Tython used against Gildarts. Gildarts vanished and was about to slam his two fists onto Tython's back with all of his might. He hates holding back but this time Gildarts couldn't control it!

Ichigo got in the way grabbing Tython and throwing him to the ground. Ichigo got hit by Gildarts attack and hit the floor. Hard. Gildarts eyes widened, Did I kill him? Tython looked over at Ichigo and ran to him. "What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo! Why?" Tython asked in rage. Ichigo smirked and said "You would of done the same for me. You did the same for me, this is pay back." Ichigo said then started coughing up blood. Tython was crying, "You're not gonna die! You're gonna live after this I swear!" Tython said. Ichigo looked at Tython and said "Live…your dream, you can do it…Tython." Ichigo said closing his eyes.

'Do you want to kill him?' Kyubbi asked. Tython opened his eyes. Where… is he? "You know, you're not the first Uchiha to enter me." Kyubbi said. Tython stood up and looked at the demonic fox. "So do you want to kill him? Do you want to show him what we can really do?" Kyubbi asked. Tython looked up at Kyubbi and asked "Will you lend me your power?" Kyubbi just nodded. 'That brat is Naruto's kid, like hell I'd let him die!'

Tython stood up and looked up at Gildarts. Tython was crying. "Listen, kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him." Gildarts said in a worried tone. He didn't mean to kill the kid. "Save your breath it's far from over." Tython said walking to Gildarts. He looked at Gildarts eyes; Tython had gold eyes like his master. Tython then consumed a lot of power. It was gold force that was surrounding and blue lightning surrounding him. Tython looked at Gildarts eyes and said "I won't forgive you for this!" Tython ran up to Gildarts with unimaginable speed punching Gildarts in the stomach. Hard.

Gildarts flew back, Tython went behind Gildarts to punch him from behind but Gildarts threw Tython onto the ground. Gildarts looked at the sky and 100's on Tython were coming from the sky with black and while Chidori's in their hands. Gildarts was trying to dodging them all but some of them were hitting them with their attacks.

Then a dark aura was surrounding Tython, he was in Kyubbi mode. Tython put his hand in the ground running up to Gildarts! Gildarts punched Tython in the face. Tython could catch up with Gildarts in this form. It was God Force! Tython the grabbed Gildarts cape and kicked his feet making Gildarts fall. 'Light God's Destruction' Tython used on Gildarts back, pushing Gildarts back. Tython had his sword trying to stab Gildarts but Gildarts moved out of the way. "Gyahhhhh!" Tython yelled. Gildarts had stabbed him with his own sword. Tython took out him, it was in his arm. He was bleeding.

Gildarts was walking above Tython "You decided to attack even though you were supposed to surrender and because of that your best friend is dead! Stop now before you die." Gildarts said. Tython bangs covered his face as he got up and said "Shut up! You killed him!" Tython said. "Because of your actions!" Gildarts said. Tython started to cry falling onto his knees and said "What kind of person would I be if I gave up now! What kind of Guild Master would I be if I did that?" Then Tython had gathered up all of his energy. His casted Cursed Seal of Heaven and his wings sprung open.

"What about your friend huh? You're just gonna let his life he thrown away like that?" Gildarts confronted. Tython let go on his arm and said "We do it all… everything… on our own… We don't need… anything or anyone." Tython said 'Chidori' Tython looked up at Ichigo. "I don't quite know, how to say… or how I feel? Those three words were said too much than not enough." Tython looking back at Gildarts. "Everyone use to despise me, I thought the world just didn't want me. I didn't think I had any bonds with anyone until I met Ichigo and Mirajane. " Tython said smiling. Tython started running towards Gildarts.

He had his sword and stabbed Gildarts in the side of his waist. Tython flipped back and Gildarts threw Tython into the ground.

(Flashback)

Tython was on the ground, he was training with Ichigo but Ichigo still won in everything. All the sports , dancing, ninja skills everything! Ichigo threw a towel and a water bottle onto his face. Tython took the towel off his face and looked up. He saw Ichigo looked at him with a smile and said "Good job." And he walked away. Tython got up and looked at Ichigo walking away and then had a big grin on his face. 'Maybe, Ichigo isn't that bad after all.' 'Maybe Tython isn't that lame after all, he sure does make life more amusing.'

(Now)

It was raining, lightning and thundering and Tython had stood back up. "You still aren't down yet?" Gildarts said. Gildarts didn't have as much stamina as Tython but much more strength. Tython still had some stamina left. Tython ran up to Gildarts throwing punches and kicks at Gildarts.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to his side. It was a shadow clone, it was healing him. Ichigo looked at his other side and saw Tython still fighting Gildarts. "How long have I been out for?" Ichigo asked the clone. Ichigo couldn't even move. His body felt numb. "Gildarts have hit a nerve system that knocked you out for at least 2-3 hours." The shadow clone said while healing Ichigo "You're lucky to be alive you know, you were a few seconds to death." Ichigo's eyes widened '2-3 hours huh? I underestimated Tython. Whatever'

Tython then was sent back onto the ground. Tython grabbed some mud and threw it at Gildarts but Gildarts the dodged it and punched Tython. Tython kicked Gildarts but Gildarts grabbed his leg and threw back on the ground. They were both worn out. Tython was close to passing out. 'Legend of the White Fang!' Tython used it was his last attack and hit Gildarts in the stomach and then passed out. Gildarts fell onto the ground. 'To think that they lasted this long.' It was almost night time. 7:50 o'clock. They had arrived there in the morning by 11:00. To think that Tython still went to fight me after in this form. He was the first and only, I guess him being Guild Master is a lot to him. But still, to think that Ichigo would try and give his life for Tython.

Gildarts smiled. It's nice to see how those 2 boys take care of themselves.

(A few days later)

Tython and Ichigo were in the same room and they were both banged up pretty badly. Tython opened his eyes and saw white. He sat up and looked around. The guild's infirmary, he looked to his side and saw Mirajane on his side. Tython had a light blush on his face. She looks so cute sleeping! He sat back and watched her while sleeping.

"Fuck, my I feel like shit." Tython heard Ichigo said. Tython's eyes widened and he smiled. Ichigo's alive! Tython then had stars in his eyes and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and punched Tython back into his own bed. "Good mornin'" Ichigo said. "You don't say good morning like that!" Tython yelled. Ichigo covered his ears. "Ugh, shut up my head feels like shit. Is this what it's like to feel stupid?" Ichigo asked looking at Tython. Tython gained a tick mark. "I'm not stupid!" Ichigo cracked up. Ichigo couldn't sit up. Erza was cuddling onto his arm, sticking to him like a vice.

He would have kicked her out but he can't move. Ichigo moved his other hand and moved her hair out of her face. Ichigo just kissed her forehead and looked at her ceiling. Ichigo just sighed and said "Wake up Erza. I know you're up." Erza's face lite up "Why did you kiss my forehead?" Erza asked. Not that she minded. "What? I can't kiss you morning?" Ichigo asked with a grin. Erza sat up and stretched and said "Well, it is unusual but I don't mind." "I see, I should kiss you more often then." Ichigo said with a smirk wait for her reaction. Erza jumped out the bed and said "No, that's way too-""Cute?" Ichigo stated interrupting Erza. Erza gained a tick mark and grabbed Ichigo pushing into a wall. Ichigo looked at her with boredom. "I can't move, so… you gonna help out?" Ichigo asked. Erza let go of him and he fell on the floor. Ichigo got a tick mark.

"ELFMAN! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!" Ichigo yelled. "MEN!" Elfman yelled running to Ichigo. Ichigo got on Elfman's back. "Erza, fix me a sandwich." Ichigo ordered and left. Erza had a tick mark 'How dare he order her around!' Erza then started running after the two.

Ichigo sat down and looked at Gildarts. "Did I pass?" Ichigo asked. "You did well, your power and stamina in amazing let alone your skill in weapons and in g-" "Did I pass" Ichigo asked again. Makarov sigh and said "Yeah you and Tython passed." Ichigo nodded. Everyone in the guild was looking at Ichigo. "What ?" Ichigo asked. "What's up with your hair?" one of the guild members asked. "Fuck off." Ichigo said and walked up stairs and sat down. He put his feet on the table and smirked. "Finally, I can now be out of those losers sight." Ichigo said while sighing. Then he heard Laxus laugh. Shit. Ichigo thought.

End of Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17: Ichigo and Erza

Tython, Ichigo, Erza, and Laxus had made S-Class.

Mirajane was pissed.

Tython and Ichigo had to break those two up. Tython had pinned Mirajane on the floor and Ichigo had pinned Erza onto the wall. It took them a few hours to calm down.

(Now)

Ichigo was now 14 years old. No one really knew how old he was except Tython, Mirajane and Erza. His birthday was December 24th. Christmas. He hated Christmas because he never gets want he wanted. Ichigo grew up hating Santa, during Christmas time Ichigo wore a black coat with white feathers on the hood and wrists and goes at Christmas malls trying to stab Santa. There was so many! He ended up stabbing 14 fake Santa's but no one knew who was stabbing them. They called him Santa's Rebel.

Now it was July 17th. Ichigo and Erza were on an S-Class mission. Ichigo showed interest in Erza. Many women in Fairy Tail had grown attracted to Ichigo. Ichigo hates fan girls. Ever since the S-Class Exams Ichigo had a new alias. He was now called 'Revontheus – Satan's son' so does that make him Mira's brother? Ichigo liked the name. It was…different.

They were both walking in to a Royal Kingdom also known as the Royal Knights. They're kingdom is famous for fighting off giants to protect Fiore. There are many in Fiore that claims that they are just as strong as the Rune Knights. Ichigo and Erza's mission was to escort 2 of the knights. 1 of the knights is a traitor to the kingdom but, the kingdom isn't aware who it is. Ichigo did this mission so could to an old master.

Ichigo was wearing a white shirt and gray jeans, with a gray vest. Erza was wearing her usual armor except her hair is now put down long. She also upgraded her armor; she stopped crying all the time. Since Ichigo told her that crybabies weren't his type, he's rather fight with his lover then let him hide behind his back. If they want him they gotta work for it.

Ichigo and Erza walked inside of the kingdom; ah this he loved this place. It's one of the kingdom's Ichigo owned, well the man before him owned. Ichigo walked up the stairs with a grin on his face, just wait until they see whose back. Ichigo and Erza walked one of the halls. "You know, I use to train here." Ichigo said with his hands in his pockets. "You did?" Erza said. "Yeah, Captain Usain used to train me. The best swordsman ever." Ichigo said. "Why do they call him Captain?" Erza asked. "Because he's Captain of the 1st squad, it's a really strong crew. There are 5 members; they say they can go against a fully healed Rune Knights squad A." Ichigo stated. "Are they mages?" Erza asked. "Nope. They don't need magic; they fight with what they got and make the best out of it." Ichigo said. "I acknowledge those who have the easy way but still lives to save others instead of sitting back watching them suffer." Ichigo said.

Ichigo then turned his head and said "Hold on for a sec." He saw some guards, they were wearing black pants a white shirt and a green short half circle cape. On the back were 2 swords going opposite ways going forward with a black and white circle around it. "Who are you two? Are you here for the mission?" One of the guards asked. Ichigo looked at them and said "The person beside me is Erza Scarlet an S-Class Mage. My name is Ichigo Uzumaki and I am also an S-Class Mage and yes we are here for your mission." Ichigo said. One of the guards laughed and said "Ichigo, it's been a long time! You know Captain is pissed off at you since you haven't visited in the past 4 years!" "I'll deal with him later." Ichigo said. "No you're not he's watching over you two just in case you screw up, but we all know it's just an accuse for him to say hi to you." The other guard said.

"Tch. Whatever let's go Erza." Ichigo said and Erza said "Yes, I want to start this mission soon." "Well, how about I take you there" A women said walking in front of the guards. "Long time no see, seems like you brought your girlfriend with you." Ichigo had a light blush on his cheeks and said "Please shut up before I throw out the window." "But if you do Captain Usain will just ask you to clean the whole kingdom." She encountered. "Hey, my name is Basina and I'll be taking you to the king." "My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said. "Scarlet huh? What a nice name." Basina said "Well c'mon let's not keep the king waiting." Erza nodded and followed her.

The women had a nice figure; she had blonde hair short hair up to her neck and dark blue eyes, with milky skin. Ichigo turned his head and his eyes widened. Ichigo tried to make a run for it but a young lady his age tackled. Erza looked at them with a confused looked on her face. The lady had black hair and hazel eyes with glasses; she was wearing a green sports jacket and a black tank top, an A-cup. Erza looked at her breasts; she was a little larger than a B-cup but smaller C-cup and Erza smirked. The women were snuggling onto Ichigo.

"Your back Ichigo! It's been 4 years oh and you look so hot!" The young lady yelled. "Get the hell of me before I take you to hell!" Ichigo threatened. "You should get off sis, before he gets mad." Another young lady said the same age as Ichigo also. She looked the same as the other women but she didn't have glasses and she had bigger breasts and C-cup. She wore white shorty-shorts and a hot pink tank top with stockings and pink flip flops. "Kisumu c'mon aren't you a little bit mad at him. He hasn't even visited in 4 years!" the young lady yelled. "But Suzuki I don't think he likes it." Kisumu said.

Ichigo just pushed her off and dusted himself and looked at those two. "Sup twins can't talk on a mission." Ichigo said, he picked up Erza in bridal style. "Aww is she your girlfriend, I thought you were into me?" Suzuki teased. Ichigo smirked and said "Sorry, but your just not my type." Ichigo then ran trying to find the room. Erza blushed and said "Put me down Ichigo! What are you doing?" Erza yelled. Ichigo just kept on running. He didn't feel like bumping into anymore of those losers.

Ichigo stopped and put Erza down dusting himself off. Ichigo put his hand on the door handle and sighed. He opened it and walked through it to see a man with Purple short buzz-cut hair. He had on a brown T-shirt on and Blue Navy pants. He had on shades and had lots of black and white bracelets on his left wrist. Erza looked at the man and whispered to Ichigo "Not exactly what I expected." Ichigo smirked and said "Don't let him hear you say that unless you want to lose those precious lips of yours." Erza widened her eyes and asked "Is he a killer?" "Only when it's personal." Ichigo said and he sat down on the king's desk. Putting his shoes on his chair and said "Sup' King J." The man took off his shades, he had green eyes. "Ichigo, get off my desk before I cut your hands and feet off, alone with your ass." King J said. Ichigo got off and put his hands in his pockets. Ichigo sat down in the chair and crossed his legs. King J was 29 years old and he had a beard growing, he didn't shave yet.

King J looked at Erza and said "Your girlfriend?" looking at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, "No. Now the next time someone asks that I'm gonna break a window." Ichigo stated. King J got a tick mark "You better replace each window you break." King J said and took out a document showing 2 men. "One of their men is a traitor to this kingdom! Find out which one it is and I will give you a reward. Dead or Alive." King J said. This one was personal. Ichigo picked up the files and asked "Why not just bring them up and ask them?" "As you can see they are both very powerful men and they would most likely kill everyone once we gain suspicion. Everyone else in the kingdom just thinks this is an escort." King J said. "So we are finding out which one is the bad guy?" Erza stated like it is that simple.

"Yes. Please don't fail me, oh and Captain Usain will be joining you just in case." Ichigo nodded and stood up and put his hand out. "Where my new chess is sets?" Ichigo asked. "It's been 4 years and you still remember?" King J murmured looking around the room. He opened the closet and took out 10 different sets of Chess pieces. They were all in a black box and had the name Ichigo on top of it. Ichigo just put it into equip and smiled. "Finally, the collection is complete." Ichigo said to himself. Then Ichigo got punched out of the window!

Ichigo landed onto the ground and groaned "Oh great, couldn't this wait outside." Ichigo had got up and wobbled a bit. Erza's eyes widened and jumped out of the window getting Ichigo. "Ichigo are you alright?" Erza asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo said and Erza sighed. Ichigo looked up and saw his old master. The man who taught him all about wielding a sword, he was kicked out of the Rune Knights two decades ago. The man was 54 years old with black hair and orange eyes; he looked very skinny with not much muscle. He was 5'7 so he was kind of short. He had white skinny jeans with brown boots, a black T-shirt with the green half-circle cape on with the symbol on his back.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me bleed huh? Well that's alright because I kind of that way it hurt." Ichigo said wiping blood from his mouth. "Idiot." Captain Usain said. "I'm smarter than most of your men." Ichigo stated. "Tch. Smart idiot." Captain Usain said. Ichigo just sighed and said "Well seems like we are partners. Oh and this is Erza Scarlet." Ichigo pointed out. Captain Usain walked in front of Erza and squinted his eyes. Erza slapped him and said "That's for punching Ichigo!" Erza punched him and he flew back. "And that's for hurting Ichigo period." Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo yelled and said "Ouch she hit you pretty hard. You still alive?" Ichigo said while snickering. After Ichigo calmed down and said "Let's go he's dead." Then Captain Usain flashed in front of Ichigo and tried to punch Ichigo but Ichigo just jumped on his fist kicking him in his face. "Let's go Captain Usain. We gonna escort 2 babies." Ichigo said sighing. Captain Usain got up and said "Fine, but after this we duel." Ichigo just shrugged. Captain Usain gained a tick mark, I train him to be the best swordsman ever and this is how he treats me. Captain Usain just followed Ichigo and Erza.

They were all together waiting for the 2 to 'escort' them to their destination.

One of the men's names was Dior, he was tall strong black man with a tight blue shirt and black baggy pants and the other man was a white bald man, he looked pretty weak though. He had glasses and didn't really have any muscles. He had on a yellow buttoned up dress shirt and green pants.

They were walking in a sandy area; there were rock walls and everything. Ichigo was just walking, not really talking to anybody; he was in his own mind. Talking with the monster, other words Dark Kyubbi. "Hey, DK." Ichigo greeted sitting down. The demonic fox poked its eye out and said "Oh it's you." "Who else?" Ichigo said with his eyebrows up. Ichigo just shrugged it off and stood up and looked at the cage. "You bored?" Ichigo teased. "I'm in you aren't I?" Dark Kyubbi said while growling. "Well, I didn't with a play set now do I?" Ichigo asked and smirked.

Ichigo then closed his eyes and a chair with a chess set appeared. "Or maybe I did?" Ichigo said while chuckling and sat down. "Wanna play?" Ichigo offered. "Am I a toy to you?" Dark Kyubbi asked. "No, more like a prisoner stuck in my cell." Ichigo stated. Ichigo looked at his Chest set. Ichigo was the king, Tython and Kyubbi were his knights and his comrades were his pawns. He loved chess, lots of people uses it more for life then a game.

"Life is like a game of chess huh?" Ichigo said. "Once you're out, then checkmate." Ichigo rested his head on his hand and looked at DK. "I'm going back to sleep." DK said. "Lazy." Ichigo stated and left his mind.

Ichigo opened his eyes and then lowered them; he looked around and looked at one of the two.  
It's probably the wrong men. Ichigo thought. "Time for lunch!" The bald man stated and sat down. He had made lunch for everyone. And they started to eat. Ichigo took a bite and then looked at the bald guy watching him. Ichigo's eyes widened and threw his food at Erza's hitting her food out of her hand. Ichigo sat there and couldn't move. Everyone else couldn't either. He saw the bald guy get his sword and stab the black man. He heard the black man yell and scream in pain.

Ichigo's eyes widened and then he said "So, it's you huh? Should have guessed." Ichigo was waiting for the paralyzer to wear out. Ichigo had special type of re-equip magic. It's called Virtual-Magic. It makes you see things like a game. Including your life like an hp, Ichigo uses it for his weapons to categorize them. Unlike Erza's, Ichigo's is much more advanced. He can use maps or areas to avoid and to not avoid. He learned this from Captain Usain. The black man was dead. Ichigo looked over to Erza still trying to move. She ate 3 bites and Ichigo only ate 1 but Captain Usain ate the whole sandwich.

Then the old bald man looked at him and said "So who should I kill first?" and started walking towards Ichigo. Ichigo just had no sprit in his eyes and Ichigo said "Tell me, why you would betray them? Before I die that is, at least let me die with some info. Not that it would matter anymore." The old bald man chuckled and said "I guess that's fair." He stood closer to Ichigo and said "My wife died, she was killed by the king." Ichigo's eyes widened. "He takes my wife, I take his kingdom." The bald man said. "Well, not like I could blame you. Striving for revenge…someone taking somebody precious to you." Ichigo said looking up at the bald man "Is hell." The bald man smirked and picked up his sword. "I like you, but it's too bad that I have to kill you!" the bald man yelled and stabbed Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo didn't even make a sound; he just stared at him and held the sword then started grunting. "ICHIGO!" Erza yelled with tears in her eyes and tried to move but her body way was still numb a little. Ichigo was gripping the sword, "Sorry, but I can't die yet…Until I get my revenge!" Ichigo said. "Humph. Sorry kid, I'm sorry that I have to do this to someone so young." The bald man said in pity. "But I have to do what I must!"

Ichigo was losing his grip and he was starting to close his eyes a little. "ICHIGO NO!" Erza then kicked the sword away. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Erza. Erza held her sword with her bangs hiding her face and then yelled trying to stab the man! The bald man was dodging the sword and getting cut by it also. Her speed and attacks are tremendous! Then he fell down and looked up at Erza, he had scratches and cuts all over body. His clothes were ripped up too. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO AVENGE MY WIFE! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND THE KING TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" The bald man pleaded.

Captain Usain was just looking at the sky; he was so numb he couldn't even talk. He had eaten at least 2 or 3 of those sandwiches. Erza then looked at the bald man and helped him up and said "You must go back to your kingdom and turn yourself in." The bald man shook his head. Erza sighed and ran to Ichigo "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh god you're bleeding." Erza said panicking. The bald man had took his sword was about to stab her! Ichigo then got in the way and used his arm to block. The sword had cut deep into his arm! Then Ichigo had grabbed his sword and stabbed the man in the stomach. "How dare you try and kill my Erza." Ichigo said looking into his eyes with Kyubbi eyes. The old man stood still and Ichigo took the sword out of him. Then he gave him a healing potion so he wouldn't bleed to death.

The old bald man passed out whispering "Monster…" then Ichigo fell to his knees. His arm started bleeding and Erza had her eyes widened with her one eye tearing up. "I-I'm sorry." Erza said on his knees reaching her hand out to Ichigo and then pulling it back. She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I should just…just- leave you alone." Erza said looking down at the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened and turned around and faced her.

He grabbed her arms and kissed her! Erza's eyes widened but then got into it and kissed him back. Ichigo then kneeled and said "My life… belongs to Fairy Tail, No. To you! I will protect you with my life, heart and soul." Ichigo promised to not only her but himself. Erza wiped her tears and said "Yes, and I will protect you with my life also." Erza promised.

(Next morning)

Ichigo and Erza was now a couple and shared the same room. But not the same bed of course, there only 14. Ichigo then woke and saw a Blonde man with green eyes and a butler suit on, he also had a table in his hands. Ichigo went and got out of the bed and the man threw the chair at the bed. Ichigo then looked at the time 9:00 damn it, few more hours of sleep. Ichigo then looked at the man he was 16 years old. Ichigo said "Fuck off." And took out his knife in his pocket.

The man just laughed but Ichigo then went and stabbed him in his right knee. Then he picked him up and threw him outside. Ichigo then looked at Erza and smiled. He didn't really think that it would actually be her. Honestly, he thought it'd be Cana or Mirajane. Ichigo then smirked 'I wonder how the others will react?'

Ichigo then sat down on the side of her bed and poked her face. Erza then fluttered her eyes open and sat up on the bed. "Did I wake you?" Ichigo asked. Though he knew he did it on purpose. Erza yawned, stretched and said "Yes, but its fine." Then Erza kissed his cheek and said "Get out." Ichigo then grumbled and said "I was gonna leave anyway." Then he got off and said "Oh yeah, and mornin'" Then he closed the door and sat down against it. He looked up and said Captain Usain.

He was holding a bag full of money, "From the king?" Ichigo assumed. The Captain shooked his head and threw it at him. Ichigo then looked at the bag. "I'm sorry, I was completely no use to you two at all let alone an innocent man had been shot yesterday." The Captain said. Ichigo just took half in his pocket and half for Erza. "Thanks. And don't worry about it." Ichigo said. The Captain nodded and said "Well get dressed, we have a duel today." Ichigo gained a tick mark.

"Dude c'mon I got injured yesterday." Ichigo whined. The captain just threw a cape at him and said "I hope you haven't forgotten how to fight." Then he just walked away. Asshole. Ichigo got up and knocked on the door and said "Hurry up, I gotta get dressed too you know." Erza opened the door and Ichigo looked at her outfit. "C-Cute outfit." Ichigo complimented while looking away blushing. She had on a white sleeveless blouse and a black shirt with combat boots. Erza smirked and put her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks get dressed." She then kissed his cheek. Ichigo smirked and walked into the room and looked back saying "Miss you." Erza just slammed the door. Ichigo had just finished getting dressed and opened the door seeing Erza waiting for him. Ichigo was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. "Nice outfit." Erza complimented and Ichigo nodded.

"Captain Usain wants to have a duel." Ichigo stated putting on his cape. "Well then, I can't wait to see it." Erza said while smiling. "Let's collect our reward first." Ichigo said and Erza agreed and followed him. They were in the king's office; he was examining his checker board. Ichigo sat down but Erza just stood. "We are here to collect our profits." Erza stated. The king nodded and took out 3x of what they were supposed to get. Ichigo put half in his savings and then gave them to Erza. "I'm sorry sir but you gave us way too much." Erza confronted. "No, it's just about right. A man had died today and you two were about to also." King said. "Thank you, Erza and Ichigo." The king thanked.

Ichigo nodded and stood up. Ichigo has never refusing an offering, and he never will. Ichigo walked outside and saw the blonde again. "You just woke up?" Ichigo asked. The blonde sat up and looked at Ichigo. He gritted his teeth and took a wagon and threw it at him but Ichigo just on top of it and landed a blow in this face.

The blonde man flew back onto the wagon and it rolled away. "Dope." Ichigo stated and turned around seeing an angry Erza. "Oh sorry, I did an Erza." Ichigo stated and laughed. "What is that supposed to me?" Erza asked with her arms crossed. "Battle first, questions later." Ichigo replied. Erza just nodded and said "I do that so they know what will happen if they don't answer." "Erza, you knocking them out will just make you beat them when you ask them for questions because they aren't gonna answer." Ichigo stated getting his sword.

Erza then frowned. Ichigo sighed and said "Sup' Captain Usain." Captain Usain came flying from the ground and then he had to swords in each hand. A skill not even Ichigo could use. Yet. Ichigo then got his swords, they were long blades. "Shut up and duel." Captain Usain said. Ichigo nodded and waited for the count down.

'3…2…1…Duel!'

Ichigo ran towards the man and started to duel. Captain Usain was simply dodging all of Ichigo's moves. Then he grabbed Ichigo's sword and threw it in the air. Ichigo went up in the air and got in but down below was two swords and he was going to land of them. Ichigo then stood on both of the sword and his boots landed on them. "Impressive Agility I must say, Very Impressive." Captain Usain said. Ichigo kicked the two swords towards his master. Then Ichigo grabbed his sword and strike forward at the man!

The arcing shot had cut a piece of clothing on Captain Usain's pants. Ichigo started charging at the man fore swinging and back swinging at him! Captain Usain then saw some blood and grabbed his sword meeting the end of Ichigo's blade! Ichigo was then staggered. He blocked one of his best attacks and Ichigo got kicked in the stomach sending him flying!

_ .Swing._ The first two Ichigo dodged but the last one found flesh. Captain Usain had cut Ichigo's knee! Ichigo dropped down to his knee, tried to stand, and dropped again! Captain Usain then put the tip of the blade in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes had widened. Ichigo had lost, again. Ichigo then grabbed the sword! "No…I'm not done yet…I'm not done." Ichigo said standing up looking straight into his eyes. Captain Usain swung his sword at Ichigo but he dodged it as Ichigo bended backwards. Then Ichigo had kicked the sword out of Captain Usain's hand and stabbed it onto the ground doing a handstand with his hand holding onto the sword in the ground.

Ichigo had flipped off of it and looked at Captain Usain, the Captain just smirked and Ichigo's eyes widened. The Captain's sword was at Ichigo's throat.

'Match over! Captain Usain wins'

"You've improved, But you definitely not strong enough to defeat me." Captain Usain stated and walked away. Ichigo then put his swords back in re-equip and looked up at Erza. "Let's go back to Fairy Tail."Ichigo suggested and Erza said "Sure." They then walked off to head back at Fairy Tail.

-In the afternoon-

Ichigo and Erza arrived at Fairy Tail looking at the door. Ichigo then looked at Erza and asked "Should we tell em?" Erza nodded and said "I wouldn't be right to keep secrets from them." And Ichigo agreed and held her hand. "Fine but if Natsu comes to me looking for a fight, I'll knock him out this time." Ichigo said and Erza laughed and said "I thought that was my job?" "Ya your right, you're better at it anyway." Ichigo said.

The both opened the door with them two holding their hands. They both walked into the guild and the guild got quite. "No way…" one of the members said. 'Honestly this is embarrassing' Ichigo thought. Erza then grabbed his arm and put her through it heading over to Mirajane. Ichigo just sighed 'She's just showing me off of great. Another fight.' *What's wrong are you embarrassed because your new girlfriend is showing you off? Give me a break.* 'Dark Kyubbi I doubt you ever had one.' Ichigo confronted.

*Do I look like a person you'd want to marry or go out with?* Dark Kyubbi asked. 'Well, no because I'm a male and I'm not a demonic fox' Ichigo said to Dark Kyubbi. The Dark Kyubbi then just ignored Ichigo and Ichigo just shrugged. *One day, I will kill you!* Dark Kyubbi yelled. 'Get in line, there are many who'd want to kill me. Many more you would ever know.

End of chapter 17


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18: Tython and Mirajane

Alright, I've been thinking about Tython's character. I want him to be all nice and at the same time cool but not as cool as Ichigo.

Also I think I'm gonna throw Ichigo into the dark side cause he seems to be more of a character to end up in the dark. Plus I made him adapted to Makarov for a reason; it would have a lot of effect on Fairy Tail. Also I read the latest stuff about Mirajane and I kinda figured it would be like that. I mean she has Satan Soul everyone couldn't be so cool with that. I mean would you?

Also I want Ichigo and Mirajane to have a close relationship, but no love type kinda love and I just can't get in the mood of Erza. I'll have to see what she mainly acted like when she was younger besides fighting. But I think I'm better with Tython and Mirajane. I also want Tython to make Ichigo mean a lot to him but not lovers type because it's not my style.

I also saw MinatoxKushina and I really loved it! So I want them to fall in love like that! And no rude comments for this chapter because I did work my butt off in the last chapter! –Please Review

Tython was wearing a black turtle neck sweater and jeans with brown boots. Tython was holding a book, it was from Shushi sensei. It was a book of poems; it was in a very protective book so it won't get wrinkled or anything. He turned every page carefully; Shushi sensei wrote a poem or quotes every week or month. Tython would read it and get a very special lesson out of it. This is how Shushi sensei gets in touch.

Tython was on a tree sitting on its branches. He put away his book and looked at the sky; he looked over and saw a bird and his little birdies. Tython took out a camera and took a picture quietly putting it in a photo book that Tython had kept. It was a photo book that his Shushi sensei had bought him. It was Red and white with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Mirajane was looking for Tython; he was supposed to meet her at the guild 2 hours ago! Mirajane was pissed she was chopping down trees! Tython then jumped off she was about to chop down the tree the birds were in! Tython then yelled "Stop it Mirajane!" and pinned her to the ground. Mirajane was then glaring at him with a demonic look. "What did you do that for?" Mirajane said while have a scowl look on her face. "You were going to chop down that tree!" Tython argued. "So what?" Mirajane questioned. "There is a family up there! A family of birds! That's their home! You can't just chop it down!" Tython yelled.

Mirajane widened her eyes and Tython got off of her and helped her get up also. "S-sorry" Mirajane apologized. "It's cool it's not like you knew anyway." Tython said forgiving Mirajane. "So what did you want me for?" Tython asked and Mirajane gained a tick mark and punched him in the head. "Owww stop hitting me Mirajane!" Tython whined. "I wouldn't have to if you would have showed up on time!" Mirajane yelled. "Fine, fine let's go!" Tython said giving up.

Tython and Mirajane were on the train. Tython was lying down with his head on Mirajane's lap; across from them was a new member from Fairy Tail. Well kinda new, she had light brown hair and hazel eyes and she was kinda cute if you asked him. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a short green skirt with stockings. Tython loved stockings, he just doesn't know why but they turn him on. She was Aina Yumiko; C-cup. She joined at 2 months after the S-Class Games and made really great friends with every. Especially Tython. Tython wasn't bothered by it though, he actually kinda like her. Mirajane was the complete opposite she hated her. Always up on Tython! Always trying to sit of her lap or blew on his food before he eats it! Always tries to take him away from me! Always stealing hangouts (Dates or Wutever u call it now) from me! Mirajane hated her with a passion, maybe even more than Erza.

Aina was just smiling at the two. Mirajane acted like she was reading her magazine but peered out it looking at Aina. Tython just fell asleep. Aina realized he was asleep and asked Mirajane "Hey Mira, do you think that Tython and I would be a cute couple?" Aina was not afraid to hold anything back she needs to know if Tython and Mirajane had a thing going on or not.

Mirajane then put don't her magazine and frowned "No, honestly I think you would be a horrible couple." Mirajane stated. "Do you think you and Tython would be a good couple?" Aina asked. Mira blushed as red at a strawberry. "Why does it matter?" Mirajane asked looking the other way to cover her blush. "Because well I…" Aina started messing with her finger and said "Because I really like Tython, and I wanted to know if you'd be cool with me going out with him?" She said with a light blush on her face.

Mirajane's eyes widened and then she gritted her teeth and frowned. Then the train stopped and Aina got off and shook Tython waking him up. Tython had gotten up and smiled at Mira then said "Hey guys are we here?" Mirajane was in a bad mood. "Shut up, let's go." Mirajane said getting up and dragging Tython by the collar. Aina was just walking with them saying "Alright, let's do this." She said while stretching showing off her breasts to Tython.

Tython just sighed 'Man, this is gonna be a long mission.' While looking at her breasts, then got smacked by Mirajane. He was flipping over and over but a rock stopped his fall. He got up but then tumbled a little to do so. He then held his head, damn that hurt. "Let's go." Mirajane said grabbing his arm and him trying to walk up to her speed. "Hey, I am not a doll!" Tython confronted. Then Aria came by him and said "Don't worry just think of it was a way you don't have to use your energy." Tython sighed. "Hey, where is Ichigo?" Tython asked. "He said he'd meet us at Yygimo's Garden Restaurant, and that's where we are going." Mirajane stated while still dragging him around.

-10 minutes later-

The Restaurant was beautiful! It was a jungle theme restaurant. (I'm not describing it for you, what do u care for more the restaurant or the story?) Ichigo was sitting in one of its chairs eating a salad with some tea. He wore a gray tank top with his pants up to his waist tucked in with a belt, and a dark orange jean jacket and black boots. "Took you long enough." Ichigo stated and walked away for them to follow.

They then started walking until they went to a home. Tython knocked on the door and a gray-haired man opened the door he looked like he was in his mid-60. "Hey, we are here for a mission." Mirajane said. The man smiled and welcomed them in. "Thank you." Aria said. "This is a wonderful home you have here." Mirajane said looking at the home. "Thank you." The man replied and smiled. Ichigo was darting his eyes everywhere making sure this was a trap or anything. He wasn't too into the idea of being in a small space with…idiots. Ichigo sat down onto their couch and looked at the man waiting for him to explain the mission. The others had sat down also. Ichigo looked at the girl beside him; she was looking mainly at him blushing at how hot he looked. Ichigo just sighed; I should have just gone on an S-class mission instead of this mission.

The man sighed and had a worried look on his face "You see, there are a group of kidnappers that are going around the village kidnapping women from ages 12-18 years old. They do such terrible things to them! The kidnappers must be caught! This village cannot allow this to go on anymore! This is why I need you. Please!" The man pleaded. "You don't need to beg; we already accepted the mission and decided how to split it. There is no point going back now." Ichigo stated. Begging to a stranger is bullcrap, even if it is somebody you know.

The man nodded and looked at his daughter "I just don't want anything happening to my little girl. She's only 14 years old and I don't want her ending up like those other women." The man said hugging his daughter. Tython stood up and said "We got this." Using the Fairy Tail sign and holding it up "I know what it's like to protect something now. So I can understand how you feel if someone took something or somebody precious to me away." Tython stated. Mirajane smiled and nodded. Aria smiled and said "Yeah, all of us."

It was night time, 8:00 pm. The kidnappers usually come out and they were getting ready. There! They saw a group of men coming out. Everyone's eyes widened, they were all S-class mages. There were about 15-20 of them out there! Mirajane then said "S-class… all of them. 20 men. This isn't good. They are the 20 dark moons!" Mirajane said. Ichigo then widened his eyes "20 dark moons huh? Stupid name." Ichigo said. "I'm serious! Those men are assassins! They go to every city to kidnap women and do whatever to them!" Mirajane said. "How could this be an A-class mission? It seems more of a high S-class to me." Aria said

Tython stood up and said "we gotta separate em'" Tython threw a 4 kunai's in the sky going different directions. Ichigo smirked and said "Try not to die." Mirajane smirked also and said "Whatever." Aria was pretty confident about this also. They were outmatched but just because they were in outnumbered don't mean they can't win. 5 of the 20 each went to each different direction.

Ichigo then got his guns and loaded them. "See ya." Ichigo then transported to where the men were going. "Bye Brownie, Aria." Mirajane said activating Satan Soul flying leaving them behind. "See you later Tython, be careful." Aria said and jumped up really high going to another direction. "This is nothing an S-class can handle!" Tython said going the other direction.

They were all split up, the enemies plan.

-Aria-

Aria landed and looked around at the S-class mages. There magic were lower than she thought. One of the men looked at her and said "Looks like we have a treat" licking his lips. Aria then gathered some energy in her hands. 'Flower's Beauty!' She used on the man! The man then fell back onto his back holding his stomach. The thorn was on in his stomach. 'Life saver!' she used and captured him into a seed putting him into a bag. "1 down 4 to go" She said looking at the 4 men.

-Mirajane-

She was beating the crap out of 2 of the men while the 3 of the men were down on the count. She was slamming them onto the ground! One of the men got back up and look at her and yelled "Demon! Monster!" Mirajane's eyes widened and punched him in the gut! The man had spit out some blood and fell back down. "Die!" The other men yelled bringing out a sword slicing the sword down onto her. Mirajane's eyes widened and then she grabbed the sword breaking it to pieces by her knee! She then punched in the face and the man crashed into the other man! 3 men had gotten back up surrounding Mirajane. Mirajane smirked "What are you waiting for? Prison?"

-Ichigo-

5 men was going all out onto Ichigo was Ichigo was just easily dodging it all. They couldn't even touch him. Ichigo then got his gun and said "Now it's my turn." Ichigo grabbed one of the men! He grabbed his face and smashed it against a tree! He was bashing it onto it again and again until he smelt blood. Ichigo punched the man's knees and the man fell backwards onto his knees. Ichigo grabbed his head and pulled it back and putting his gun in the man's mouth. The man's eyes widened, He wouldn't! Ichigo pulled the trigger and shot the man in the mouth. Knocking the man out. The bullet was made out of magic; it was made to knock others out for a week. Those he leaves fake blood onto them. The man's mouth had drooled out fake blood. Ichigo had stood up and looked at the other men.

Their eyes were widened with horror. "So this is the place you're going to die tonight huh? Not such a nice place to die but what it." Ichigo loading his gun and putting it back. Ichigo then brought his sword out. "So, who's next?" Ichigo asked and then smirked and walked forward.

-Tython-

'Lightning Dragon's Spark' Electrocuting 2 of the men shooting them back into a tree. Tython put his hand outward 'Lightning Dragon's Permission' a ball of lightning surrounded the area and electricity shot up shocking most of the men. Tython opened his palms 'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!' Tython punched the same 2 men in the stomach knocking them out. Tython looked at the three and brought out his Father's sword. 'Chidori Current' Tython used and stabbed three men to a three. Then Tython beat the shit out of them. Punching, kicking, jawing, bruising and tattering up their bodies until they are numb and then knocking them out.

The enemy saw the four and how strong they are and smirked. Those four really are something; I can't wait to see their face in terror.

-Ichigo-

Ichigo looked around him with all of the men knocked out cold. He looked up at the moon and then soon he fell to the ground holding onto his chest. He put his finger up and got one of his medicines and took a pill. He felt dizzy and looked at the ground. He then struggled to get on his feet and breathed hard. His heart, he thought he was going to die for a second. He darted his eyes everywhere searching for someone hiding. Then he saw a man but it wasn't the enemy it was someone else. Ichigo ran towards it to see who it was.

-Tython, Mirajane and Aria-

Tython, Mira, and Aria both met back up at the graveyard. "Where is Ichigo? He's not back." Tython said worried. "He's fine. He's Ichigo after all. There is no way Mr. Perfect can lose to those guys." Mirajane said with confidence. "Ichigo will be mad at you if you he heard to say that Mira." Aria said. Mirajane just rolled her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened and she was punched into one of the gravestones. Tython immediately went after her! Leaving Aria behind, "Hey wait Tython!" Aria yelled coming after Tython and Mira.

-Ichigo-

Ichigo went to see the man; he was hiding in the bushes and saw the man. The man had a couple girls on a dog leash (on necks you know right?) dragging them around. It was the man who requested this mission! Ichigo then smirked and stood up out of the bush taking out his knife. "So this is the type of game you like to play? Let 20 weak S-class mages fight while you take most of the girls away." Ichigo said. The man looked at him and smirked. "Though I doubt that's not all isn't it?" Ichigo said with a grin. The man widened his eyes when he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo had changed clothing; He had on a black shirt and black pants with black boots and a black jean jacket. "All black clothing…" The man whispered. Ichigo then took out his sword (like Kirito's from SAO) and said "So, where are the REAL S-class mages?" Ichigo yelled looking around.

"You're t-t-t-the…" The man was saying trying to get all the words out. "The black swordsman, but I go by Revontheus now." Ichigo informed. The man trembled to his knees and said "I thought that he would be m-m-m-much older." Ichigo put his sword in the sky and asked again "SO where is the REAL S-CLASS MAGES AT?" The man started crawling away but Ichigo just grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Then he took out his gun and put it in front of the man's face, oh how he loved to bluff. Then the man looked at Ichigo at horror. "How about this then, what's your name." Ichigo asked. "Steve Chains" The man stated while shaking. "Steve Chains huh? Your name reminds me of an air conditioner." Ichigo stated.

"Now tell me where they are!" Ichigo demanded. "I-I-I don't know! A man name Hughes told me to get them and he'd do the rest! Please don't kill me." The man pleaded. Ichigo just shot the bullet at him and knocked him out. "Oh how I love humans, even if they are stupid." Ichigo stated. He looked at his watch and sat down. It was about time he ate dinner with Erza and took out the sandwich she made for him. Sandwich-sama. "Oh Sandwich-sama come to Daddy." Ichigo said and took a bit out of the sandwich and fell into heaven. Ichigo then sighed and looked at the moon, Ichigo eyes were bright blue. Just as bright as the moon tonight. "I wonder if anyone got murdered today." Ichigo wondered and took another bite.

-Tython, Mira, and Aria.-

Tython and Aria were fighting most of the men. Mirajane was just sitting there; she was knocked out, COLD. Tython was angry and was taking it out all on them! 'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist' Tython had punched the man who had hurt Mira in the stomach.

'Flower's Petal!' Aria used getting flower petal cutting and stabbing the enemy. Tython then tried to punch the enemy but he flew by the enemy, not even touch a single hair on his head. Tython then backflip onto the man's shoulder and brought him down. Getting on him and delivering him several blows to the face! Tython was pushed off the man onto the ground and the man kicked him. Tython then fell back and struggled to get up for a second. Tython then place both of his hands onto the ground and lightning started surrounding the ground around Tython. 'Lightning Dragon's Pulse' Tython used staggering the enemy with lightning.

After that attack Tython sprang himself off the ground delivery another blow to the man knocking him down! Then Tython stepped to the side and grabbed a fist that came from behind and slammed the man onto the ground. Tython then jumped up and slammed his fist onto the man's knees so he wouldn't run away. 'Flower Dance' Aria used and flowers came from the sky and started falling down. Most of the men started laughing their butts off yelling "That's your attack!" May God of Mercy on their souls, Tython picked up Mirajane and jumped away from the flowers, Once the flowers had hit the floor then an explosion blew up onto the ground. The men were getting caught into the explosion also.

The Flowers we bombs! Tython was just looking at the ashes coming onto the sky. 'A fire is going to start if it keeps on exploding' Tython thought. Then Tython looked over at Mirajane, she was fluttering her eyes waking up from the sounds of the explosions. "Tython, what happened?" Mirajane asked and saw the explosions "Aria…" Mirajane thought and laughed. Then she looked over at Tython and said "So did Ichigo come back yet?" and Tython said "No, not yet." Tython then sat down on the branch, he was a little mad at Ichigo.

I mean everyone like him! Everyone! Even Laxus likes him! And Mirajane…Ichigo wouldn't go out with Mira and Erza would he? Ugh it made him made. Tython thinks that Mirajane is into Ichigo, but Ichigo is with Erza so that won't work out. Then Tython gained a tick mark. No, Ichigo would just find a way to work it out. He knew how much Ichigo likes to annoying him. That's it I'll have to tell her soon. "Mira!" Tython yelled but she was gone. Shit.

Then Ichigo appeared from a shadow of the tree. "Hey, Dopey how's Mira?" Ichigo asked. "She's perfectly fine without you" Tython said rudely. Ichigo frowned 'The fuck?' Ichigo said "Oh please I know somewhere a side of her no one ever seen. Plus she just makes me wanna steal her heart." Ichigo teased. Tython took it seriously and frowned at Ichigo "What about Erza?" Tython said. "Mira is suitable to join the party, besides I'm pretty into her and I really don't want to share her with others." Ichigo said smirking. He just loved pissing people off. Tython got in his face "Ichigo, you said Mira was like a sister to you. Are you really willing to date your sister and Erza? You can't have it all you know." Tython said coldly. Then Ichigo got in face also with a grin "Maybe I can, I never did might as well start." Ichigo said and smirked.

Tython eye's widened in anger and gritted his teeth. "You're really funny Ichigo, you coward." Tython said and grinned a little. Ichigo then looked at him with an emotionless face "Yeah…I'm a coward…but I'm in love with my own cowardliness." Ichigo stated with a little smile. The truth hurts no matter how much you deny. Then Ichigo got his face "That's why I won't allow her love for somebody like you." Ichigo stated. Tython's eyes widened some more; he was serious "You're a bluff! You're not even serious about Mirajane in anyway. I can tell." Tython stated. "Yeah I know, that's why you're my only real friend. You can tell when I'm bluff or when I'm not even if it's serious or not." Ichigo stated. "Even if you are my best friend Tython, You're nothing but a pervert. I don't want Mirajane being any part of that. You are who you are, you're the type to change just because others." Ichigo said.

"I don't need your permission to choose who to love Ichigo, unlike you I actually have something to gain from love." Tython stated. "Like what?" Ichigo stated. "Everyone is going to hurt you, but my heart… It was stolen. If I leave the person who took it I don't what would happen." Ichigo stated. "That's why I can't help but love that person, even more than the human race!" Ichigo said. "I don't need to go by what you say, if I love her then I love her. And if she rejects me then that is okay because at least I tried." Tython said head to head with Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Tython and pushed onto the wall and looked into his eyes and said "If you really do love her, don't look away, no matter what happens. No matter what you see, no matter what you learn about her, don't look away. Once you've got her in your embrace, don't let go. That's your responsibility once you love somebody and that is something that I swore to Erza and won't fail at." Ichigo said is a cold and serious tone. He was kidding, he wanted his sister he'd better protect her.

"And if you fail to do so" Ichigo punched him in the stomach hard and Tython fell over onto his stomach Ichigo looked down onto him in his eyes "Then remember that pain, because it is much greater if you fail to do so." Ichigo said in a serious tone. Then shifted away to catch up with Mirajane leaving Tython shaking onto his knees with his eyes widened. Not because of what he said but of what he'd do.

-Ichigo and the others-

Ichigo smirked with a big grin on his face. He then looked over at Mirajane and Aria… poor Tython. Then Ichigo looked at his side and saw Tython as himself again. That was quick Ichigo thought. Then Ichigo just shrugged it off and kept going. They all landed and the enemy was standing right in front of them. He was pretty huge, but…there was something different. He didn't really have magic. No he didn't have any magic power at all, it was…Chakra? Ichigo's eyes widened but, how? Madara and Tython's brother made it out of the ninja world. Does that mean we could go back? Does it mean others can come? This would only start out a war! Ichigo gritted his teeth and then shook his head. No, I created the jutsu not many can come and go as they please. It had to do with blood, power, or one of those two brought somebody along.

Ichigo activated his Uzukki, Doesn't matter. Not like the magic world is weak anyway. Tython felt chakra also, the man was strong. Strong enough to overpower them, "Ichigo take the others and get out of here." Tython commanded. Ichigo just looked and Tython and said "Do I look like a weakling to you?" while walking towards the man. The man was about 7'3 and Ichigo was 5'6. Ichigo was a little tall but the man was huge! The man looked down at Ichigo and said "What can a boy do to a man?" Ichigo then raised his head at the man and said "More than you'd cry for." The man widened his eyes, the 6th's Hokage's son! But how! "You've grown, Hokage's eldest son." The man said and Ichigo frowned "That's not my name." Ichigo stated. "That's only a status; my father was many things, a hero, a savior and the Hokage." Ichigo then looked at the man straight in the eye and said "Once I achieve my goal as a warrior then I will live on my dream as Hokage." The man looked at Ichigo and said "The Hokage… many has happened since he left us."

Then the man looked over to Tython "But your father, was just as wicked as the man named Madara Uchiha was and even from the grave he still is. Burning and suffering in hell." The man stated. Tython then charged at the man 'Lightning dragon's pain' and the man had felt unimaginable pain (Like when Freed attacked Elfman…but worse.) and the man looked at Tython and said "Like father like son, even your chakra." Then the man looked over at the two girls and stood up. He looked over at Aria and a big stupid grin appeared on his face. "I can't want to bring my new pet's home." The man said in amusement and chuckled.

"Pet…do I look like something that could be tamed?" Mirajane questioned and punched the man in the face. The man got up again and chuckled 'Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit' he used onto Mirajane. Mirajane was in Satan Soul form and she was trapped in a crystal. The all of a sudden she started feeling intensive pain! The man looked at Mirajane's Satan Soul and licked his lips "You look as beautiful while you're in pain. Don't worry when I'm done with you all you'll feel is pleasure running through your veins!" The man yelled and laughed. 'Flower's wish' Aria used and punched the man in the face with one of its petals. The man jumped back up and did a dance "C'mon keep it comin' baby I love it when you hit me! It feel so wrong but so right!"

"Creep" Ichigo said and slammed his fist into the man's cheekbone. Then the man looked at Ichigo with sparkles in his eyes. "Oh looked at how young and handsome you've grown! I must say the Hokage's looks was to die for yours! If you died then I'd cry for the bea…" The man was cut off with Tython kicking him back. Then he grabbed the man's leg and threw it into a tree spinning him around and around flying up into the sky. Tython then got his kunai and broke the Crystal; Mirajane had cuts and bruises all over her. That attack had major damage to her.

The man got back up and yelled "Take your hands my pet Uchiha!" 'Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall' a huge Crystal wall flew up from the ground and in the sky was Tython holding Mirajane bridal style. "I feel no shame of where I came from, even if he did lose his mind back then." Tython stated. "Because even if my father didn't make the right choices in life when he was young, he started to because of my mom! That's somebody who you will never forget. I may have the Uchiha symbol on my back but in my eyes is the spirit of their faith in me!" Tython yelled loud enough for the world to hear.

"Oh yes, your mother was a not good women, she was great one. She healed and protected my family when I was younger." The man said with a sad look. "It's ashamed she'd ended up with your father." The man stated. "The Uchiha clan was truly one of a kind." The man said. Tython put Mirajane down and activated his sharigian. This wasn't about some mission anymore it was about pride! "You have no right to talk about the Uchiha clan!" Tython yelled 'Chidori' stabbed the man in his right arm. The man flew back crashing onto the ground. Tython's cursed mark was showing with the Chidori in his hands. The man just got up and said "You wanna go there then fine. I wanted to have her as a pet but…" The man threw a steel bar at Mirajane and stabbed her in her neck! "If I can't have her no one cane!" The man yelled while chuckling.

Ichigo eyes widened 'You want to kill him don't you?' Shut up. 'You were meant to kill, you were born you're a ninja after all.' I'm a solider! A warrior! 'A warrior of what, Peace? Give me a break' Ichigo gritted his teeth 'You want my power don't you?' Ichigo just sighed. He looked over at Tython and Mirajane. Tython was holding Mirajane and Aria just stood there as if she was afraid to move.

Mirajane was bleeding a lot and Tython eyes widened. She was close to death and then Aria finally claimed back her legs and sat beside them. 'It's time.' She was crying and offered "Tython, I can save her." She said looking into Tython's eyes "How?!" Tython asked. "My magic I can use 'Flower's replacement'" and white orbs surrounded her. Tython nodded and she put her hands onto Mirajane neck. 'I've wanted to die for a while, now I can finally die while helping other doing so.' She looked over to Tython 'seems like I won't be able to hold your hand after all.' And looked at Mirajane and smiled 'that's alright at least they will be safe.'

Tython stood up and said "I and Ichigo got this guy, you heal Mira-chan okay?" and Aria nodded. Ichigo walked beside him and said "It sucks that I have to fight with a loser like you." And took out his sword in his right hand and gun in his left. "Yeah, well this loser is all that you got for now." Tython stated. "Sadly…" Ichigo mumbled and looked over at Tython. He had his father's sword out and re-equipped his clothing into his father's when 12 yrs. (Except the shirt is Gold and his pants is black)

"So you two are going to fight me? Even if you are the Hokage's son Ichigo I won't hold back." The man said while chuckling. "Good." Ichigo stated and walked towards the man and Ichigo activated the Uzukki "The Uzukki? That's pretty rare as getting the rinnegan! But your father did have Senju blood and your mothers have the Byakguan so I guess it's possible." The man said "I'll just have to steal your eyes from you that includes you also Tython!" The man chuckled.

Ichigo just shrugged it off "Are we going to fight or not? You want these eyes don't you? Well then come and get it." Ichigo stated and ran towards the man trying to slice the man in half but the man blocked it with a crystal. Ichigo stood up and he was surrounded by crystals. 'Good use for Crafting' Ichigo thought and stored his Crystals into his inventory and the Crystals disappeared. Ichigo then smirked; he could even lend some to his old crafts man. "Come at me, I'm still standing aren't I" Ichigo taunted "You've grown to become pretty cocky but you growing aren't you? Maybe that will go away." The man stated.

Ichigo was tired of talking and ran towards the man again and thrived it up shedding a tip of blood onto the man's face. The man smirked and went behind Ichigo and punched him in the back. 'Substitution jutsu' Ichigo used and grabbed the man's hair. With a fist full of hair and then back flipped and threw the man onto the ground. Tython came beside Ichigo and started charging towards the man and grabbed his sword to stab the man in his side.

The man yelled in pain and shifted behind Tython 'Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu' and Fire had spit out of Tython's mouth but the man fell back. Tython than went up in front of the man and swung his blade onto the man's chest. The man then punched Tython in the gut. Tython flew up into the sky and threw his blade onto the ground. Tython had landed on the sword, grabbed it and thrusted toward the man again, the man just stood there and put his hands together 'Crystal Release: Crystal Lance' He had made a huge chunk of crystals onto his arm forming a sword and almost stabbed Tython in his knee. Ichigo had punched Tython out the way making it in time for them not getting hurt. Yet. Tython and Ichigo flipped and flopped onto the ground.

On to the ground were shattered crystal's that were now pierced through Tython and Ichigo's body. 'Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns!' and growing thorn-like crystals grew from the ground. Tython and Ichigo had to force themselves to move to get out of the way. They were now on top of it looking down at the man. "That last attack really got us." Tython admitted. Ichigo stood back up and brushed what Tython said off "Whatever we all gotta shed some blood sometimes.

Ichigo then started taking the shards out of his body, so did Tython. Ichigo looked over to Tython "Bring out your gun that I gave you." Tython just nodded. Tython had re-quipped his gun, the bullets were batteries that had lightning stored into them. Ichigo had duel guns though one made of Wind and other of Gas, he had just designed the duel guns a week ago and tested them out. So it was his first time using his new duel guns. Ichigo then cocked his pistol at the man.

"I hope you're ready, Denny." Ichigo shouted. The man eyes widened he figured it out? Tython had then kneeled aiming the pistol at the man. Tython just shot the pistol and Ichigo flickered behind the man shooting at him also but the man just got two mirrors from his pockets and deflected the bullets! 'This man is more skilled than I thought' Ichigo thought, the man then turned around and locked eyes with Ichigo. 'Uzukki: The Rebel' Ichigo used and then the man looked beside him. It was another him! His shadow! The man then just grabbed his mirror and held it onto the shadow's figure.

_Pop pop pop!_

The three rounds sent splinters flying towards the man. The gunsmoke and sawdust irritated his lungs so badly he had to cough. Two of the shots failed miserably but he managed to have one of the bullets hit the man in the front of his knee. The man had fell down on knees looked up and saw Tython and Ichigo staring down at him. Ichigo looked over at Aria; he felt her magic power decreasing. Why? "Like I said before, like father like son." The man blurted out "I'm glad to remind you of my father. I'm not sure what he's done but, I'm glad that I look like him at least." Tython said and re quipped into his own father's clothing at age 12 (the same one now.)

Tython walked over to Aria and Ichigo just stared the man down with nothingness in his eyes. Tython went to see how Mira was doing. "She's okay I've healed her completely." Aria informed Tython and he nodded. Aria then looked weak she had no magic and then she looked at Tython and said "I guess this is goodbye." Tython widened his eyes and looked at her "W-What happened?" Tython asked. Aria smiled and said "Tython, before I go I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Tython couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Though, sadly Mira loves you more. As much as I love you I can't let her die. I want you to be happy Tython." She confessed. "I can't let her die which is why I'll gladly die for her." She said lying down. "Please, tell my parents and brother that I love them all with all my heart. Tell the guild that I'm glad that I died with the Fairy Tail mark on me. Tell Ichigo that I love him also and the whole guild! Team Will of Fire needs to live on without me. So please don't cry, please don't rip yourself up, because I'm happy." She said with a big smile and started crying and looked over at Mirajane and said "Also, tell Mira that I always thought of her as my best friend and that I wish we could have been friends. I'm sorry this is a lot of stuff to tell others, but will you?" She questioned. Tython was crying with tears rolling down his eyes and wiped them. He nodded and said "Aria…I-I-I will." "Thank you." She said and closed her eyes. That was the day we lost a member of 'Team Will of Fire.'

Hey I really hoped you liked this chapter but there are a few things I wanna saw on here so please listen.

First I didn't want you guys thinking I was tricking you but there was no other content that I could so and I'm not trying to make Tython and Ichigo like Naruto and Sasuke nobody can compare to them. Or let alone be them I'm not trying to do that. I just…really wanted that yeah this is going to be similar to what happened back then but I will make it as different as I can.

Also as you could see I've been reading online for how to do write a proper fighting scene without it being too fast or too slow. Also I there is a chapter 15 that not many of you have been reading because I had put 2 chapters there at once and I should of waited but please check that out also. If you do so then I swear I will be much faster and I will finish the TythonxMira in chapter 19 I just needed to do that fight first.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: Tython and Mirajane

Hey guys I have been trying to do the best that I can to make this story better. I've been looking at other stories and one of my favorites was _**Naruto the Titanium Dragon Slayer**_! So that inspired me to try do a little better and yes I will try to update much faster it was just Exams and testing.

And also there is _**no Naruto, Sasuke**_ in this only those after and I don't know how to make my own character label on there so I just kept it on there is **hoped you all would just read it** so if your reading you can press the x button if you don't like it but if you _**give it a shot I promise you will be happy.**_

**Please Review** and also I will try to make **Tython and Ichigo as unique** as I could. Though I'm not good with romance I will study on that also.

Tython, Mirajane and Ichigo were in a hospital. Mirajane was fine but Tython and Mirajane were passed out so Ichigo had to carry them to the nearest hospital.

Mirajane had her separate room so Tython and Ichigo had to share a hospital room. Mirajane's siblings had gone to check on Mirajane once they found out what happened and so did the other guild members.

(Sigh) "All idiots in a room at once…God kill me now." Ichigo said and laid back down into his pillow. He looked around the room it was like a party. He wasn't that hurt. But those who were either apart or served his company came and gave gifts for him, Tython and Mirajane.

After things had settled down Erza and the others had managed to make it through… Shit. Ichigo thought as he saw Erza stare him down. Ichigo just ignored her and saw Laxus, 'Even worse' Ichigo thought. Then he looked over and saw Makarov "You all gonna stare at me all day or leave?" Ichigo said. "If you're here to see the dope he's over there." Ichigo said and pointed them over to Tython and sat back.

Erza then threw her sword towards Ichigo but caught. "The nurses are gonna kick you out if you don't stop." Ichigo warned. "Why were you hurt?" Erza asked and sat on the side of Ichigo bed. "And where is Aria?" Erza asked. She didn't see her in Mira's room unless she had her own room. Ichigo just sighed, how should he do this? Tell her straight up or pass it on to somebody else.

"She's in a better place." Ichigo confessed he didn't feel like explaining right now. His throat hurt and he needed some tea. He looked over and saw a bag of 'Sweet Lemon Tea', "What do you mean?" Erza questioned and Ichigo took hold of her hand and said "She isn't with us anymore, she's free."

Erza was then aware what he meant, Laxus and Master walked out of the room so they wouldn't have to see her cry. Then tears started spilling out of Erza's one eyes, Ichigo then immediately hugged Erza holding her head onto his shoulder. "She wouldn't want you to cry over her." Ichigo said trying to comfort her.

Erza shook her head and hugged Ichigo back but she couldn't stop crying.

-In Tython's side-

He was on the other side of the room and there was a curtain so he couldn't see em. He then saw Laxus and Makarov, he hated Laxus. He was also dickin' around with Mira, trying to make her seem like she belonged to him, "Seems like little Tython here got beat up pretty badly, I'm not surprised." Laxus laughed and walked away.

"How are you boy?"

"I feel like a bag of rotten shit"

"Oh? What happened?"

Tython's bangs covered his face and looked at Makarov with his green grassy eyes and said.

"A man named Denny tried to kill Mirajane and stabbed her in the neck, Aria had healed her but…" Tython gritted his teeth.

"But I didn't know the consequences, and she ended up giving her life for Mirajane. So she replaced Mirajane's wounds with her own and died. She said to not be sad about her, also I have to go to her parents, and her siblings and others to tell and she told me that…" Tython looked at the bed sheets and gripped them.

"She told me that she loved me…" Tython said and looked at the ceiling and tried to stop himself from not crying in front of the Master.

Master had bit his lip, not many members of guilds die. Aria was like a daughter to him and she died, She was so sweet and let alone she died."

Tython stared at the ceiling…

(Flashback)

"Please… end this pain for me… Tython please." Aria begged she had enough energy to stand on her feet.

"Please use your Chidori to stop this pain!" She pleaded

Tython eyes widened and activated his Chidori and then looked at her and said "No I can't!"

'Flower's Illusion of Growth'

She had turned into the man and he had strike him in his stomach immediately.

Then Tython's eyes widened and he had stabbed her in heart and Tython cried. "No…why…"

(Now)

Tython was left alone in his side of the room and started crying. The person who loved him was dead… and the worst part of it all was that he was the killer…

-Few days later-

Ichigo and Tython had just recovered. Ichigo was on a date with Erza at an amusement park. So Tython and Mirajane were alone.

Mirajane was pacing in the guild 'I have to tell him, but he might say no!' She was battling herself in her thoughts and the guild members were just looking at her like she was crazy.

Tython was sitting in a corner with red and white headphones on. He had now had on his father clothing, he had respected his clan and started sewing all of his clothing with the Uchiha symbol. The only thing that was different about his outfit was that his had a zipper. (Sasuke outfit without the pants and the outfit he had on when turned all crazy.) Even the headphones had the Uchiha symbol on; he started learning the Uchiha signature moves.

Tython was thinking also about his family, he didn't know if the man was lying. Was his father really as bad as he said? Then Mirajane popped up in his head. He had to repay Aria, but no it wasn't just for Aria it was for himself.

It was night time so Ichigo would be back soon. Ichigo apparently has the key to the house because he doesn't trust Tython sleep alone in his mansion… but who would trust anyone with a mansion alone? So Tython would just either sleep at the guild or at someone else's at Elfman's. The best thing about sleeping at Elfman's is that he gets to see Mirajane's in her night gown.

Mirajane was walking outside alone; she needed to get some stuff off her mind. She looked at the sky and sighed, she wasn't supposed to be alive today. Aria was and she took that away from Aria, it was hard to tell her family members that she died. She had to go in another room so she wouldn't cry in front of them.

Ichigo didn't flinch he acted like death didn't even bother him. She was mad at Ichigo a little at that, he could of at least showed he was sorry or something!

"Hey, seems like we found you." A stranger said with some Magic cuffs in his hand. Mirajane eyes widened 'Satan S' she had been cut off by the cuffs.

"Shit!" she cursed.

"To think we would find our lost dog? Huh boys?"

A group of men came behind the man and started laughing. They tied a rope between the cuffs and walked into the woods. Mirajane tried to move but the cuffs were blocking her magic! She looked around and then tried getting out of the cuffs again.

One of the men caught what she was trying to do and shocked her with a Taser. "Do it again and see what happens" The man warned.

The shock had hurt like hell and she was on her knees and got back up again. Tython…Ichigo…anyone help me please…

-Tython-

Tython was walking in the woods; he couldn't find Mira at all. He wanted to ask her something but she kept of going somewhere! Then he heard a group of men laughing and chuckling. Tython then got into a tree and hid his magic power. He activated his Sharigian it was only stage 2 though. Tython sighed he was 14 almost 15 and he didn't even make it to stage 3. His father activated his when he was 13!

Then Tython widened his eyes at what he saw. 'Mira?' She was tied up with cuffs behind his back, she looked pretty beaten up. Tython then token out a kunai as the men started walking under the trees. It was now dark, and a little hard to see. Tython then threw two kunai's and took out two of the men. The he knocked out three of the others. Two of them looked back and got slammed into a tree. The last one looked behind him and ran! He looked around trying to find the enemy and but punched into the tree.

Mirajane kept of walking with her head down and tripped. Tython had caught her and Mira's eyes widened and smiled "T-Tython…" Mirajane said with relief and Tython had picked her up in bridal style. Mirajane then blushed.

Tython had jumped with a big smile, Mirajane looked at Tython in the moonlight and Tython landed onto a tree. "B-but why…" Mirajane questioned.

Tython looked at her with a satisfying smile and said "Because I didn't want to lose you too." And Mirajane eyes widened as Tython kissed her on her lips. Mirajane then had a cheery blush on her face and Tython had a light blush on his. He hopes she doesn't hit him.

Tython had jumped off the tree onto the ground and sat her down. He then looked at her and tried to say it but it was like he couldn't get the words out. Then he took a deep breath and said "I love you…a lot, not as a friend or a brother but as a…lover. I want to be your lover; I want to be with…you. Ever since I fell through the roof and saw your face I instantly fell in love with you. I wanna see that cute face of yours even more." Tython confessed. He had let it out and kissed her again and she kissed him back with a smile on her face.

Then she blushed and said "I-I love you too, ever since you fell out that roof I immediately went head over heels for you…" Mirajane admitted "Even though you're an idiot you're not all muscles and no brain like the others, and you're not the hottest guy in fairy tail but still pretty cute to me." Mirajane said and Tython got a tick mark 'I'm not cute…' and he knew what Mira was talking about. "But, I like you just the way you are besides it wouldn't be the same without but…"

"But…I don't know how to be a girlfriend" Mirajane admitted

"I don't either but I'd like to try and find out." Tython suggested

Mirajane nodded her head and went for deep kiss and Tython gave one back…

-A week or so later-

Tython and Mirajane was now closer than usual, though they weren't keeping it secret they just didn't tell anybody. Well Tython told Ichigo, but besides him.

Tython was listening to his music while Mira, Erza and Ichigo were on a mission. Poor Ichigo… they should be back by now.

Then he heard the door open, Ichigo, Mira and Erza were walking through the doors. Ichigo looked pissed with his head down and behind him were Mirajane and Erza yelling at each other.

"That's enough, keep bickering like that and you lose your tongue" Ichigo threatened and went upstairs.

"Welcome back lil' bro" Laxus greeted. Laxus wasn't as mean to Ichigo; in fact Laxus thinks that Ichigo is pretty cool. Ichigo goes on missions with him often.

"Don't call me that" Ichigo said and sat down. Ichigo thought Laxus was some annoying jerk. He always tried to pick on his girlfriend when she's around him. He hated that, it was bullshit which is why Erza doesn't come up here that often unless Laxus isn't there.

Ichigo was just watching down stairs with his hand under his head to support it. "How was the mission? I bet it sucked with those weaklings" Laxus snickered sitting next to Ichigo.

"It was the worst, during the whole mission I did everything by myself while those two barked at each other all day, and worst of all is that a Cat had scratched my arm." And Ichigo showed Laxus his arm.

"Oh well go check that out with the old leprechaun real quick." Laxus suggested

Ichigo nodded and walked down stairs, Ichigo ducked as a table went flying. Some of the girls watched as Ichigo walked down stairs. He had on his black half-circled cape with black skinny jeans and some brown boots.

Erza gained a tick mark and threw some sword at him! Ichigo just jumped onto one of the flying swords and threw two of them back at her grabbing the one he's on to reflect the blades from hurting her. "Love you too." Ichigo said and sighed. He's hungry and Erza wouldn't make him sandwich-sama!

Then he saw Gray in his boxers sitting next to Erza. He doesn't know why but he just can't stand him anymore. He's like his own little stalker!

"Ichigo! Fight me!"

Ichigo the upper-cutted Natsu sending him flying, then Natsu was knocked out.

"If your gonna fight me then at least try first" Ichigo stated

"Ha ha nice one IchiGO!" Gray yelped as Ichigo threw him into a barrel and sat next to Erza.

"You're in my seat" Ichigo reasoned and looked over to Master.

"Leprechaun, call the witch doctor for me real quick. A stupid cat scratched my arm and showed the Master.

"Oh that's a nasty one and I'm not a Leprechaun!" Master yelled.

"You could be one, Leprechaun is a type of Fairy after all" Ichigo stated

"Whatever just go over to Porlyusica" Master suggested

"Who?" Ichigo questioned

The Master chuckled "The woman who helped you out with a new eye."

Ichigo then sighed and said "I'm not going, I hate that woman." Then Erza grabbed Ichigo's hood on the cape and started dragging him out the door. "You're coming! You're hurt c'mon already"

-At Porlyusica's-

Ichigo knocked on her door; she opened it and then slammed the door in Ichigo face.

Ichigo gain a tick mark, "H-How dare she…" Then Ichigo knocked again she opened the door and tried to close it again but Ichigo put his sword between it.

"Now, I can either break your door or you can heal me you choose" Ichigo suggested.

She opened the door and said "Tch, just come in" and Ichigo walked in.

"Ugh, humans…I hate humans" She mumbled and Ichigo gained a tick mark.

"D-Did you just say you hate human?" Ichigo said with a dark era surrounding him.

"Yes, they are annoying" the woman said getting some medicine for his arm and Ichigo chuckled.

"Well good because humans are mine, and I don't really like to share" Ichigo stated

The woman raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well you see I am in love with humans! They are so fascinating! There's just so much going on in this city that even I don't know anything about! It's an endless sea of entertainment! This is why I love this bustling hotbed of humans! I love them! I love them all! I love them all so much! And that is why… my lovely little humans… should love and adore me too." Ichigo stated with a smirk.

"Tch. I hate humans; they all are just so stupid! Insects rise higher than humans!" She yelled applying the cream to heal Ichigo onto his shoulder.

Ichigo then had gained a tic mark and gave her a cold glare "The only reason you don't like humans is because unlike you humans are able to still go on with their lives."

"Oh and what makes you think that smarty pants?"

"Only 90% of this world is filled with humans…if you can't even love humans…or any human then does that mean that you don't like anybody that all?"

"Yes! I hate humans they are nothing but scums! They rotten up this world with gangs, bandits, killers…"

"So in other words you hate this world?" Ichigo stood up and put back on his gray T-shirt.

Then he walked towards the door and looked back at her and said "You know…this world isn't as bad as you think."

Erza eyes widened 'What does he mean by that?'

"Oh yeah…" Ichigo smirked and looked back at Erza "And just because I'm madly in love with the human race doesn't mean I love them more than you." Ichigo stated and Erza blushed at what he said. "You comin' or you hangin out with the human hater for a while?" Ichigo asked leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

Erza nodded and Ichigo opened the door and walked out. Before Erza walked through the door Porlyusica said "Tch I don't know why you love that boy so much. He's obviously dangerous… even gang members are starting to look towards Ichigo's way along with those who hate your guild. If I were you I'd stop now, before you see what he's really like." The woman warned.

Erza just walked through the door and saw Ichigo lying down on the grass. 'Did he just fall asleep that fast?' Erza thought and sighed.

"Ichigo…" Erza shook him trying to wake him up. Ichigo was already awake though he just wanted to troll her a little.

Then Ichigo grabbed Erza and she ended up onto of him with Ichigo looking at her with a satisfying grin and his hands behind him head. She was sitting on his lap and blushed madly. They have been going out for months and she still can't get use to him yet.

Ichigo just sat up and kissed her on those precious lips of hers. Then Erza ended up wrapping his arms around his neck getting into the kiss. Ichigo wasn't one to take advantage of Erza; they only went as far as kissing and making out for now. That's what they did until they saw somebody watching them.

It was a guy with Blonde hair and gray eyes, he had on a white buttoned up dress shirt and some black pants with a pair of glasses and he looked… angry? "H-how dare you…contaminate the woods?" The man growled with very angry eyes staring mainly at Ichigo. He was one of the many wizards who are jealous of him. Enough for some to even make gangs just to defeat him…and Ichigo just doesn't know why?

"First you become famous for your stupid sword skills blocking out other swordsman, then you become S-Class, and now you go and tamed Tiatiana?!" The man yelled his name was Damin Colors.

Erza gained a tick mark and got off of Erza, the last time he saw Erza this mad was when Mira ate her cake in her face… Just think of the horror?!

Ichigo wasn't really afraid of Erza but he ate her cake once and she gave him a drink knocked him out and he ended up waking up in the hospital and found out he almost died and was asleep for 3 days.

"And since when was I the one who was tamed?" Erza asked getting face to face with the blonde man.

He wasn't holding back either "I'm sorry then, I doubt it's Ichigo though because I told him never to come back to Fiore years ago and I found out he's back spreading him name world-wide it's pissing me off!" The man yelled.

He grabbed a tree and pulled it out "It's pissing me off!" he yelled threw it at Ichigo!

Ichigo then sliced the tree in two with his knife and put it back into his pocket.

"Aww, just when thinks were getting good too." Ichigo pouted

Damin then put his hand in the ground and started throwing chunks of dirt at him. Ichigo simply just picked up Erza and landed onto the tree.

Erza took out her sword and yelled "Any enemy of Ichigo is an enemy of mi…!"

"Stop" Ichigo had cut her off "This guy is pretty strong, strong enough that I enjoy playing with him. Plus it's funny at how much he fails on trying to get me" Ichigo admitted and jumped off dodging every move Damin throws at him.

"Gyahhhhh!" Damin screamed and took off his glasses, "Do you know why I wear glasses?" The man asked with a dark era surrounding him.

"To convince yourself that your life isn't idiotic by itself …" Ichigo stated and the man got angrier. Ichigo had enough of this and flickered behind the man with a gun at the back of his head and the knife at his throat. "Listen, I don't know about you but you kinda just caught me at a bad time. I had fun but I have to go now see ya" Ichigo said and laughed. Ichigo jumped onto the tree and took his hand out to Erza.

"You ready to go?" Ichigo asked and Erza nodded

(Hey guys I just wanted to have those two to have a little love I'll get back to Tython and Mira now )

It had been 4 ½ months since Tython and Mirajane had started going out. Tython and Mira wasn't a 'lovey dovey couple' actually she is acting bitchier to him. Teasing with stupid comments and started calling him 'Brownie' again. But she only does that when others are around; they didn't go all the way of course like Ichigo and Erza they mainly make-out when they are either on a mission alone or at Mira's place and end up sleeping at Elfman's.

Though…Something about Mira…it's like he keep getting flashbacks something but he doesn't know who it is! It's frustrating! Also, ever since Mira and Tython had been together she had bought him a journal.

(Flashback)

It was 1 month since they had been other, "Here Brownie" Mirajane threw the journal onto Tython's lap. "I know you like to have your clan's symbol on everything…so I put it on the back." Mirajane said the book was a light red hard covered book with the Uchiha symbol on the back with his name on it. Ichigo tried to hold his laughter and went into another room.

"Why did you get me a journal?" Tython asked.

Mirajane gained a tick mark and yelled "Because I want you to!" and threw a pack of pens and pencils at him.

"You need one after all; you may look about on some stuff. Plus you a photo book might as well put new photos in it also."

Tython had his mouth wide open… why did he have to love her so much? Tython hung his head down and sighed "Fine…"

"And you better write on it every day or else I'll have to read it myself"

"Fine, fine but if I find out you read it I'll burn it." Tython warned

(Now)

Mirajane was staring at him while he had his journal looking at a blank page…

Tython sighed and looked at her "Are you trying to burn a hole in the back of my head?" Tython commented and turned back around. Mirajane then pressed her chest onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck making him tense him as stiff as a bored with a red blush, and his eyes widened. "M-Mira…" Tython replied. "Heh…brownie I swear as annoying as you are you're still too cute to get mad at." Mirajane said a giggled. Tython then looked over at Mira, everyone was watching them. Tython's heart was thumbing inside and Mira could feel it and rested her head on his shoulder held him closer.

"So tell me _Tyro-kuuun _are you writing in that journal of yours about me?" Mirajane purred unaware that others are watching.

Tython turned tables around and turned around as she ended up sitting on his lap. He started pulling her closer and ended up throwing his arms around her.

"And If I am?" Tython asked.

"Well then I hope it's good." Mirajane purred in Tython's ear.

Mostly everybody in the guild was watching those two…Ichigo was just playing chest upstairs with Laxus and Ichigo was winning. Then Ichigo heard a moan and widened his eyes looking downstairs. He saw Tython sucking on Mirajane neck with her on his lap holding him closer to her neck. Ichigo gained a tick mark and had a dark era around him.

Laxus raised one eyebrow and said "What's up?"

Ichigo just sighed and moved one of his pawns, "Nothing I guess, just a big brother instinct that's all."

"Big brother instinct?"

"Yeah, I think of Mirajane as my own little sister but I also think of Tython as my brother."

"Oh yeah then what about Erza?"

Ichigo smirked "Sorry but I'm not into brother-sister relationships, Erza is my girlfriend if she was a sister to me then what would be the point of being with her in the first place?"

Laxus laughed and moved his knight, "Your move."

-Back to Tython-

Tython was holding Mirajane very close making out with her in the guild with everyone watching.

Then Tython and Mirajane got into a passionate kiss and Mirajane's moans were turning not just Tython but other guild members on also.

Then Master walked down stairs and saw what the two were doing. His gaw then dropped to the floor.

Tython then had Mira onto his thigh, sucking on only her tongue and Mirajane started moaning louder. Then, Tython pushed his knee up and down. Making Mira bounce on his leg and make out with her at the same time with Mira having her arms also around him.

The Master wouldn't accept this and said "Tython and Mira, if you're going to do… this at least do it somewhere private." Master suggested and they both stopped and turned red.

They both just realized that they were in the guild! Mira had pushed Tython off and stood up. The whole guild was looking at her…in a whole other way. Especially the men… Mirajane blushed madly and looked over at Tython. Tython sat up and scratched his nose looking the other way; there was a stain on his pants. Mirajane blushed even harder at that and so did everyone else, except Master, Laxus, and Ichigo.

"Y-Y-You…b-b-bas-s-tre-e-ed" Mirajane had demon eyes glaring at Tython.

"Who what did I do?" Tython questioned and Mirajane started throwing everything she could at him! Tython started running for his life while Mirajane chased him out the guild! Chasing him in the city! Leaving the guild members and Mirajane's siblings blushing hard. Ichigo just sighed 'Where's Erza when you need her'

Alright Chapter 19 finished and for the **next chapter is gonna be more about the gangs and Ichigo** so look forward to it please!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: Gangs and Childhood friends

This story is mainly about Ichigo and Gangs forming to defeat him and how Tython and Mira find out they're childhood friends.

A year has passed and now Tython and the others are 15yrs. Though Ichigo is oldest out of the 4 of them, there had been rumors going around in Fiore that whole much of gangs are looking for him. Probably because on Damin…He's been forming gangs ever since Ichigo left Fiore or more like made him think he did.

You see after he left the tower he used to play with Damin a lot, but once they got older and the month Ichigo left the guild to find something he had brought Damin along. Damin was trying to rob some minerals and stuff, he had almost been successful if it wasn't for Ichigo but when the Rune Knights were coming they only got him and Ichigo was already gone. The boy was put into jail for 2-3 years because of him! Now he made a promise to himself to defeat Ichigo, even if it means to form up the strongest gangs to do so.

So in other words…Ichigo now has to go to meeting with Master because he's the gang's targets.

Ichigo looked at the sky, it was the spring time a few months since his birthday passed. The only people who knew were Tython, Erza and Mirajane and they ended up throwing a birthday party for him.

(Flashback)

Today was December 25th, Ichigo's 15th Birthday…he had presents stuffed in his mail, presents out on his porch…saying Merry Christmas and bull crap! Ichigo hates Christmas, and he hates it being on its birthday! Why? Because Ichigo hates Santa Claus, ever since he was little of the stories other use to tell him. If a snowman came to life that would be werid, If Santa Claus snuck in my house that would be scary. Santa creepin runnin down my chimney at night I can't explain it but it doesn't feel right. He knows if you been good. He knows if you been badly It's kinda freaky. Did he think he could just come up come in my house like that? I mean seriously.

Little pretty ears and sweaty hands that might be HAIRY! And what's really weird because the beard is obviously fake! Sneaking round my house is really breaking in it so ring and kissing mothers.

Ichigo is at the mall, he has on a leather winter coat and a Chuckie mask on with a loaded gun so he could knock him out and get all the Santa's. Erza was at the mall with him because Master said he didn't want Ichigo 'hunting down' Santa's all day. Though Erza kinda…lost him. "AHHHH!" A woman screamed.

Erza turned around and saw Ichigo with a gun shooting at Santa while Santa Claus was running away. Erza gained a tick mark "IIIIIIICCCCCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO!" and Ichigo turned his head. "Fuck!" Ichigo started running for his life while shooting at Santa and children were crying.

Then Ichigo looked up at Rudolph and the snowman.

"Rudolph? Why are you looking at me that way?" Ichigo asked while backing away. Then the snowman started moving closer to him. "Why is that snowman moving?" Ichigo questioned and started shooting at them also.

"Sir! Please stop shooting us!" The snowman asked. Ichigo had demon eyes shooting at him like crazy and most of the bullets were hitting them but they were still running until Erza tackled him down and pushed him down.

Ichigo had to admit he was a little scared for a second and looked away. "Hey…How are you?" Erza was the swinging a sword while yelling "What the hell are you do going after Santa?!" Erza yelled. "S-Sorry…" Ichigo trailed off he didn't feel like getting on her bad side **THIS** Christmas since it was the 1st since being together. Erza sighed and said "It's okay" and kissed him on his forehead which made Ichigo blushed a little and sighed.

(Now)

He was in the hallway with Erza, then Blue boy and Ultear started walking towards them. He hated Siegrain, always up on Erza.

(Flashback)

Ichigo, Erza, Tython and Master were walking through the halls.

"Children, these two are new members of the Council there names are Siegrain and Ultear." Master greeted to them.

Siegrain widened his eyes "Ichigo…Erza… what he's alive!" Ichigo had punched Siegrain into a wall. Then he stood at glared down at Siegrain pushing him onto the wall. "Jellal…"Ichigo trailed off and gritted his teeth. Ever since Ichigo left the Tower of Heaven he had took all the guilt into himself. In the end he couldn't even save Jellal or the others. "My name is Siegrain you must be confusing me with my brother." Siegrain said trying to convincing.

"Ichigo let go he is a member of the council!" The master shouted.

Ichigo sighed and dropped Siegrain, with him falling onto the floor.

Siegrain got up and said "Ichigo… I've heard a lot about you. Seems like gangs are forming to get you, I suggested they should at least they to stop this you should be thanking me." Siegrain said and looked over at Erza and put his hand on his chin "you really are a beaut'" he said and then saw Ichigo glaring at him. Ichigo hated Siegrain well Jellal…

Ultear then looked over at Tython and Ichigo. Ultear then widened her eyes 'Ichigo…you're here?' Ultear then walked up to Tython put her hand on her chin looking over at Tython. 'This one is pretty cute' She then put his fingers trailing onto his chest inside his shirt and Tython tensed up. Master just sighed and said "Wait here please" "What Master no!" Tython pleaded.

(Now)

"How are you Erza?" Siegrain asked

"She fine, Blue Boy" Ichigo stated while glaring at him.

Siegrain then gained a tick mark he hated it when Ichigo calls him 'Blue Boy'

Ultear just giggled and said "He shut you up fast, did you bring a comeback with you?"

Erza then got in the middle of it and said "We are here for a meeting not to have a chat with you."

"I wouldn't mind doing so though" Siegrain said and laughed

Ichigo then started to laugh a little and then put his hand out. "He's right I wouldn't mind having a chat with you."

Siegrain then took a hold of his hand and nodded with a smile back at Ichigo.

Then Ichigo started to slowly crush Siegrain's hand "So, enough about us how are you guys?" Ichigo asked still crushing Siegrain's hand.

"F-Fine…"Siegrain stated

"I'm not I wanted to see my precious Ty-sama today where is he?" Ultear pouted

"He's avoiding you" Erza stated

"Well then tell him next time he stops by I'll be sure to give a special treat."

Erza nodded and said "I will inform him"

Then Master walked back in and saw the four and seemed like they were getting along…though Ichigo was still holding Siegrain's hand with Siegrain trying to pull his hand away. It felt like he was gonna rip it off!

Master than realized what Ichigo was doing and said "Ichigo and Erza come alone with me" and Master chuckled a little.

Ichigo let go of Siegrain's hand and pat him on his back hard leaving a sting on his back. Once they were out of the room Siegrain got on his knees holding his hand "H-He tried to rip it off…" Siegrain stated

"Yeah we might want to have a check up on that hand" Ultear stated and then giggled.

"That man… Ichigo Uzumaki, he will be useful. I must tell Hades about him at once." Ultear said to herself.

-Ichigo and the others-

Ichigo had passed a mirror and looked at himself, he needed a haircut. His bangs were starting to grow long that Tython's and he needed to dye his hair again his normal hair color was showing a little. Ichigo just shrugged and sat down next to Erza and held her hand sitting it on his lap.

"We are here today to talk about attacks involving gang related incidents. There are many now who are afraid to come out of their homes because of the attacks." Most of the men had nodded. "Yes, we must stop this entire ruckus before it's too late! We cannot have our citizen's walk in fear!" One of the men shouted. "Ichigo Uzumaki, It seems like we have also found out that the gang leader was a blonde man named Damin Colors and he has claimed that he had formed gangs just to get you Mr. Uzumaki" The man explained.

Ichigo stood up letting go of Erza's hand and put his into his pockets and looked up at the man. "Mr. Uzumaki, from the info I know on him I heard that you were best friends with him. But he go onto a crime and been in jail for a while, do you know him?" The man asked.

Ichigo smiled and said "You already know that I do, you have the files don't you?" then Ichigo stood on the table and put his hands out to his side looking at Siegrain and said "You know it's kinda sad how much he's convinced he can defeat me... the bastard always throws things at me and we are not best friends!" Ichigo yelled. "That title only belongs to one person in this world he is not that person." Ichigo shouted at the man with rage in his voice. The only person who was his best friend was Tython, he hated to admit but he's the only one. No one else but him…and Mira.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki but, May you use your inside voice please and get off the table" The man demanded and looked at his files. Ichigo didn't get off instead he just stated "Besides, he gets mad at me because I'm always a part of something." The man raised an eyebrow at him and everyone else had their attention at him. "Besides having nothing to do is certainly boring, why else am I in Fairy Tail?" Ichigo stated.

"Well we…" The man was cut off by someone scream.

Then they saw Damin running towards Ichigo with a hotdog cart in his hands.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Damin yelled throwing the cart at Ichigo.

Ichigo just scooped up Erza and stood on Siegrain's stand. "Wow, seems like you found me? Just in time too, you're in trouble you know." Ichigo warned.

Damin gained a tick mark, he was wearing a light green dress shirt with a white vest. Ichigo put Erza down and Erza looked at the man with a glare and a tick mark. Ichigo just backed away and sat next to Siegrain and Ultear watching what's about to happen.

Damin jumped up with a steal bar and Erza caught it grabbing the steel bar and making a home run!

"Woo!" Ichigo started clapping and so did others.

Damin got up with a glint in his eyes "You Red Haired Bitch… How do you block me from getting Ichigo- detarame" (Means piece of crap) The man aimed for Erza with the steel bar but she just cut it in half and the man smiled. "Thanks" Damin said and went towards Ichigo.

Ichigo got up and took out his knife "Come at me ya loser" Ichigo taunted with his hand motioning him forward. "Gyahhhhh!" The man started swing at Ichigo and Ichigo was dodging them all with that grin of his on his face which pissed Damin.

"That man name is Damin… the guy who fought ten-thousand possessed weapons…And Won!" One of the men yelled.

Ichigo then jumped over by the speaker and Damin was slicing down to get him. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The man yelled stopping the fight. Ichigo had put up his knife and Damin had put his steel bars and looked at him like they were bothered "Tch, I was having fun old man what is it?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah don't you see I'm trying to kill Ichigo- detarame here? Go fuck off and fall into a grave old man." Damn said glaring at the man. Then the man used his magic to push the two into a wall on different sides of the room. They both fell onto the ground and tried getting up and managed to do so but weakly.

The two boys looked up at the old man, "Such…strength in an old man…"Damin said and started coughing up blood. Ichigo re-quipped his outfit into a gray sleeveless jacket and a black T-shirt. "Seems like you can add another one to your list on who your weaker than" Ichigo said "Oh shut up!" Damn yelled "Aww what's wrong? You wanted to play this game and lost, and now you don't wanna play anymore? Loser." Ichigo said and laughed.

"Grrryahh!" Damin slashed at Ichigo with his fist "Nope" Ichigo said grabbing his wrist making him miss. Ichigo looked at Damin with a grin "You really are an idiot Ichigo! You act like you're the best but the truth is that you'll never be." Damin threatened. Ichigo just shrugged and put his hand out in the air to the side and said "Sorry, I just don't five a fuck" and laughed a little.

"You know you remind me of a guy named Tython, he's just as much of an idiot as you, hell even stupider." Ichigo stated "But unlike you, I can't really help but like the guy, he brings excitement and stupidity and laughter with him everywhere he goes that I can't help but have a good time" Ichigo admitted with a big smile.

Damin then put his hands in his black dress pants and got in Ichigo face and said "One day Imma kill you" Damin said. Ichigo got in his face also and said "You've been saying that ever since we met, Da-chan."

(Flashback)

Ichigo and Damin are now 9 years old staring at each other. Around them were 10,000 weapons on the floor. Damin stared at Ichigo and got angry at him, Perfect hair… perfect eyes… stupid smug look… he hated him! That's how they met; when they first met each other they tried to kill each other. Though unlike Damin, Ichigo didn't really like to kill.

Damin started running towards Ichigo with all the weapons he could find and Ichigo blocked them all! Damin gritted his teeth and looked around, they were on a football field and took out one of the poles and started to try and hit Ichigo with it. "Poor pole…" Ichigo said and smirked stepping on it.

"Sup blondie, the name is Ichigo Uzumaki so did you kill all these men and their possessed weapons?" Ichigo questioned looking around him, there was blood everywhere. Ichigo was wearing a black middle schooled jacket with a crimson red tank top under it.

Damin looked at him, he had on a white dressed shirt that was rolled up and said "Yeah, I killed them… the name is Damin, and I will be you're killer for today" and grabbed a sword thrusted towards Ichigo but thanks to Ichigo's great agility he jumped onto the sword and kicked Damin in the face. Then Ichigo started laughing, "You kill me? Do I look like a kid you should fuck with?" Ichigo questioned.

Then Damin gritted his teeth, there is was… he's just like everybody else. They never told him what he wanted to hear… except Tython.

(Flashback in Flashback)

Ichigo and Tython were fighting each other in front of the Hokage's building, in the ninja world they were 10 years old. "Shut up!" Tython yelled punching Ichigo in the face "You loser!" Ichigo yelled back punching Ichigo back in the face.

Ichigo got back up and Tython glaring down at him "You think you can defeat me? Do I look like a kid you should fuck with?" Ichigo questioned.

Tython gritted his teeth and upper-cutted Ichigo in his gaw! "I'm not scared of you!" Tython yelled and pointed at Ichigo "It doesn't matter how many time you win our battles, in the end I will end this war." Tython stated.

Ichigo had on an army shirt with black pants and Tython had on a black Uchiha shirt on with red shorts. Ichigo got up and smiled "Shut up you loser…" Ichigo then punched Tython onto the ground and Tython passed up and it started to rain.

Ichigo was smiling and crying while it was raining and the villagers were staring at him. He was the only one… Ichigo walked away leaving Tython in the mud and looked back at him.

(Now in Flashback)

Damin stood up and said "I'll kill you!" and missed Ichigo with him moving to the side and started jumping over the fence and Damin started chasing after him. They were fighting in the city, Damin was grabbing carts, cows, pots, even stands at Ichigo. Ichigo was dodging them all and then Ichigo was corner and Damin tried to punch Ichigo in the face but he punched through the wall and Ichigo jumped on his head and stood on his head.

Then he wiped his shoes on his head, "Pity…my new shoes got mud on em' thanks for helpin' gettin' it off for me" Ichigo thanked and jumped off and then disappeared into a shadow. Damin was left there with mud on his head! He wiped his shoes on his head, who wouldn't be mad?

(Now)

Ichigo and Damin was now handcuffed with their hands behind the chair and they were both separated from each other Ichigo was on one side of the room while Damin was on the other.

Ichigo looked completely calm while Damin looked like a manic! 2 of the wizards had to sit between Damin so he wouldn't go causing a fight with Ichigo again.

-Meanwhile with Tython and Mira-

Tython was at Mira's house outside her door. He was wearing a purple jacket (Like Sasuke's but purple) with a black tank top letting some of his chest show with black pants and purple shoes. He had on an Uchiha necklace alone with his other necklace, with a white bracelet with a red line in the middle and an Uchiha ring on his middle finger. He looked good his hair was extra spiky, it was going towards the left so it was shifted like a blown away style (Look at anime boys with brown spiky and you would know) He had on women's perfume. Mira always teases on it but the guy's clone stinks and the girl's always smells so good!

He also had some roses behind his back in his hand and knocked on the door with the other. They were supposed to go on a date today. It took him only 30 min's to get ready and God knows how long it takes for Mira. Last time they went on a date he had to wait an extra hour for her to get ready, I mean what does she do in there?

Mira was inside freaking out; she had on a white and light pink dress on. It looked cute on her "God I hope I don't look too girly" Mira said to herself pacing around the Mirajane. "Mira you look really pretty just go out there he's waiting" Lisanna said while eating her dinner. Mirajane sighed and said "You're right! I got this! Besides he is my boyfriend so he has to like whatever I wear" Mirajane said with confidence.

"I'll be back by 9:00 or 9:30 okay?" Mirajane said making sure they can hold on their own. Elfman stood up and stormed at the door and said "Mira-nee let me talk to him for a sec! Man to man!" Elfman demanded, he thought of himself as the man of himself and no man is going to go out with his sister without his 'approval'. Mirajane grinned at this trying to keep a straight face, it was so cute how his little brother was trying to 'stand up for her honor' Mirajane nodded and said "Go ahead" and Elfman nodded walking through the door.

Tython then sighed when Elfman walked out, "I'm sorry… I'm not interested" Tython stated and Elfman gained a tick mark. "You're not going on a date with me!" Elfman yelled "Thank God" Tython said relieved then Tython just realized what he was doing 'The You better not do this shit routine' but I guess since what they did a before he couldn't blame him, Tython is a pervert and he is proud! He even has a collection of porn in his hidden draw.

Elfman put his hands on Tython's arms which gave Tython the shivers…he reminds me of someone. "Treat her like a man" Elfman said and patted his back. Tython mouth was wide open "A-A man…?" Tython trailed off making sure he didn't hear him wrong. Elfman gained a tick mark and a dark era "Not that way you sick creep" Elfman said in dark deep tone.

'Is he…No way…oh god no?' Tython thought and he just realized it! White hair! Blue eyes with milky skin! Elfman! He looked just like his dad! Mira… Tython got up and had a big smile of his face and started crying. "What are you crying for? It isn't to cry!" Elfman stated. "M-Mira, Elfman… Lisanna, I can't believe I forgot what kind of person am I" Tython said starting to cry and covered his face with his hand.

Elfman widened his eyes "Forgot… forgot what?" Elfman asked. "Me and your sister, do you ever remember when we were little and use to play together" Tython said

(Flashback)

Tython was running away from Mira with his butterfly net in his hand.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry Mira I didn't mean to kill it! Please don't kill me!" Tython pleaded while running for his life.

"You bastard I'm not mad about that! I'm mad that you got it on my new clothes!" Mirajane yelled tackling Tython.

Tython blushed a little and said "I didn't mean to really! I didn't even mean to kill it…" Tython trailed off again he was sorry about killing the bug.

Mirajane blushed madly and kicked him off!

"Owww! Mira-chan that hurt!" Tython yelled holding his nose.

"Tython! Mirajane! C'mon it's time to eat!" Mira's mother yelled.

Tython and Mirajane nodded and started running towards her trying to get there first.

Tython then sat down between Mira and Elfman, he looked up at her father and smiled at him. He smiled back, her father was huge! He respected being a man also, and man respected him as a man also. They all started eating watermelons and started playing in a pool. They had good times then.

(Now)

Elfman's bangs covered his face and walked back inside, he didn't want to cry in front of Tython. It wasn't manly. "Mira, Tython…he…he…was there…it was him." Elfman said sniffling "From back then, the boy you use to play with… it…it… was him." Elfman managed to get out and walked into his room. He was so happy that he could cry!

Mira widened her eyes and opened the door. Tython was okay now and looked normal again, Tython took out roses to her smiled. Mirajane blushed and Tython blushed also, Mira's dress looked pretty cute… no adorable on her. Mirajane smirked at Tython's outfit he looked pretty hot to Mira. "So you were him all along and you didn't even tell me or did you forget?" Mirajane asked she was mad at Tython.

Tython sighed, he really didn't want to start a fight. What would Ichigo do… then something popped in his head! Tython handed over the roses to her and whispered in her ear "How about we just forget about for a second? Besides what's more important to you? The past or present?" Tython asked Mirajane blushed madly and answered "You…" and Tython eyes widened and then lowered with a gaze at her.

"Then how about we talk about this on the date?" Tython asked and gestured his hand out to Mirajane. Tython had made Ichigo help him trying to not be a weirdo on a date and he said "Just do what they want you to do and if you get it wrong then do something better." The best advice ever!

Mirajane giggled and took his hand; he was being pretty smooth and wrapped one of her arms in his. Walking out of Fairy Hills, it was only 6:45 so it wasn't dark yet. "So where are we going Ty-kun?" Mirajane asked leaning onto Tython. "Well, that's gonna have to be a surprise plus as cute as that dress you have on you might have to save it until tonight." Tython hinted and Mirajane frowned and punched him in the arm "It took me 3 hours to figure out what to figure what I'm gonna wear and get ready." Mirajane pouted. "Don't worry; I'll you something plus it unlike you it takes me at least maybe 20 or 30 minutes to get ready" Tython said confidently.

"Oh really? You're gonna pay this time?" Mirajane questioned. "You say it like I'm broke, just to let you know I have enough money to hold my own ground I just don't do it" Tython said "Why?" Mirajane asked "Oh wait, is it because Ichigo's mansion? Or wait because he's the coolest guy and hottest guy in Fairy Tail and Fiore?" Mirajane said while giggling.

Tython looked at Mira "You think Ichigo's cooler and hotter than me?" Tython questioned.

"No comment" Mira answered and laughed as Tython pouted.

"Oh yeah well there are plenty of prettier girls in Fiore than you." Tython said and Mira gained a tick mark.

Mirajane then had a dark era surrounding her "Tython…who are these 'prettier girls' and where do they live?" Mirajane asked.

Tython then knew he fucked up, "Mira I was just kidding! You're obviously the cutest girl in Fiore to me!" Tython said trying to reason with Mira.

Mirajane blushed a pushed back onto Tython's arm and looked up at Tython asked "You really think so?"

Tython sighed 'Bipolar much?'

"Of course Mira-chan there is no one else in this universe that'd be in love with than you" Tython stated and Mira's face lite up "Really? No one else? In this universe? Ever?" Mirajane asked "Of course Mira-chan, it's just something that you do." Tython admitted.

"I can't help but fall in love with everything about you and everything that you do" Tython confessed. Mirajane smiled and walked closer to Tython "You better, Brownie" Mirajane said and giggled a little.

Tython laughed up also, they were now in town and most of the guys had their eyes on Mira. Saying "Man she's hot." "Look at her breasts…" "Is she with that guy? Aww man!" and Tython shot them all a glare saying "Fuck off, she's mine." The men just gulped and looked the other way. The women were also looking at Tython saying "He looks so cute, is that his girlfriend?" "Maybe he's into more than one?" Of the women said. Mirajane does not tolerate cheating…if he ever cheated on her she would kill him and burn his ashes and then throw them in the garbage with the women he'd cheat on her with.

Mirajane gave a glare to the women and then smirked when they quickly turned their heads. Tython was her's and her's alone. They were going into the store real quick, Mira was looking around and picked out a cute outfit. It was a light blue tank top with shorty short jeans, black and light blue stripped stockings with black combat boots with a light blue heart of the backside of it.

Tython face palmed himself; does she do this on purpose or something? She might as well go out naked.

Tython sighed shrugged it off, whatever doesn't matter I guess. Mirajane tired out the outfit and Tython held himself from having a nosebleed and asked for to get some longer 'shorts'. Honestly he didn't want her to look like a… I can't say it (sigh)

Mirajane came back tired out longer shorts and Tython clapped. It was the same shorts she just rolled them down… but he didn't really figure that out. But the stockings she picked out were hot to Tython, he has a thing for em' and he's pretty sure that Mira-chan gets them just for him.

Tython got up while mumbling to himself "I am one lucky bastard…one lucky bastard indeed" and went to go and pay for the outfit she picked out.

Then they went out of the store to their destination, Mira was a little nervous. They went on plenty of dates before but, she never would of thought.

That I'd be him…

They were here! It was a carnival! Mirajane looked around and smiled she really liked carnivals. "How'd you know carnivals were my favorite place?" Mirajane asked.

"We went to this carnival when he was little, though we weren't tall enough to ride the rides" Tython said and they laughed.

"Yeah, I guess would be a new experience then?" Mirajane guessed walking with Tython hanging onto his arm.

"Yup very" Tython said with a smile and walked towards the ticket booth.

They had a good time, they rode many rides. Ate some food, watched fireworks, it was pretty fun.

After that they went to dinner and had Mira's favorite food, Fish.

Tython was walking Mira home, it was 9:03. It already had gotten dark enough for the moon to shine toward on the surface like a spotlight. Mirajane had on her white and pink dress, Tython had on a red dress shirt with a white vest and white pants with some black shoes on.

Tython walked her up to her porch; she looked at Tython and had a smile on her face. "Thanks Brow- Tython I really enjoyed our date tonight" She said

"I did also Mira-chan" Tython replied

Mira then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, they leaned against the door. The started making out for a few minutes unlike it was 9:22 and it was almost 9:30 and he didn't feel like getting lectured by Elfman saying 'Your Late'.

Mirajane opened the door and Tython waved her goodbye and walked away going home.

She blushed a little and waved back, and then she closed the door and sat down leaning against the door giggling. She really had a good time and wish it could be like this every day.

"So Mira-nee how was your date?" Lisanna asked sitting next to Mira.

"Did he treat you like a man?" Elfman asked standing with his arms crossed.

Mira blushed and looked the other way "Yeah he was nice but not 'that way'." Mirajane said and they all laughed.

"Good and besides it's not like I don't like Tython or anything I just don't him treating you wrongly." Elfman admitted and next besides Mira also, and smiled.

"Aww you guys!" Mira then hugged them two "I'm so glad to have you as my siblings" Mira said gratefully.

Then she got and said "Wanna watch a movie?"

They both shook their heads and got ready for the movie.

Tython looked at Mira's again and smiled walking home. I can't believe I forgotten, though she forgot also I guess it's fair. Then Tython remembered her Dad, oh ya…that's why. I had kissed her and he kicked me out…Tython couldn't help but crack up at that! He was laughing so hard he got down on his knees. "Seems like Daddy can't have his little girl huh?" Tython said and smirked. As nice as Tython was he still had his father in him. Like Ichigo, Tython also another side of him to discover. Tython smirked and looked at the sky and saw some birds flying through it… "Ichigo…Mirajane…" Tython trailed off and laughed like crazy.

So what do you think? _**Damin, you're seeing**_ more often from **time to time**. But not all the time, he has a hatred for Ichigo, and **Ichigo hates Damin** also but _**he hates Tython even more **_.

Also yes, Tython and Mirajane are childhood friends. I just wanted Tython and Mira to have some memories also like Ichigo and Erza with the tower of heaven.

Also I wanna clear this out **Naruto and Sasuke isn't in here** so turn out but if you wanna _**watch more**_ be my guest, and I'll do my best more and more you guys review and view and tell a friend!

_**Please Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: Family

Hey guys we are going to do a Tournament in the next story and next are Mirajane being S-Class but I want Tython and Ichigo to gain there last stages. After chapter 23 there will be some surprising things as I hope you're excited because I am.

Please Review and no spamming or no disclaiming either. Haven't put that on in a while…

It was raining pretty hard, Tython is about 15 ½ right now. Ichigo was outside in the rain just lying there in the mud crying. Today was the death of one of his siblings… Ryobi Uzumaki. He was the second eldest and also Ichigo's old best friend.

~Memories ~

Ichigo was 5 years old, 3 of siblings had already died. He was the only one left… today was his brother's birthday. His brother had dark blue hair with Hyugga eyes and his hair was messy like his dad's but his hair was a little darker by the tips of his hair. Ichigo had bandages on his arms while wearing a T- shirt with the number 88 on it with a circle with a white outline and the shirt was blue navy with army shorts and black ninja shoes with his father's necklace. His brother had on a dark orange jacket on and on the back was the Hyugga symbol. Ichigo was the only one of his siblings who wore the Uzumaki symbol.

His brother had on blue shorts and orange flip flops. He usually wore a frog hat with the front of his had sticking out. With a colorful bracelet, his brother's favorite animal was a frog. His brother was usually happy and hyper a lot. He was a lot like his dad.

The Hyugga clan was getting ready to put the decorations for his birthday… His brother and he were like twins except that all of his siblings had gained the Byakguan except him. His great-grandfather was strict though, so his dad usually stuck up for him a lot. His dad didn't like his great-grandfather so he avoids him as much as possible.

To everyone in the village Ichigo was known as the successor but his brother. His was known as one also, he was only 10 months younger than Ichigo though he was excepted to take over the clan. Ichigo also had a cousin; her mother was his mother's younger sister. She was the same age as him though, they played kendo. Their great-grandfather made them; his younger brother was also good in kendo.

Though I usually was stuck playing video games, or watching TV or playing on the computer, great-grandfather lectured him a lot.

Ichigo and his brother was playing in a tree, they were trying to see how high they can go. "Ha Hi-nii-chan I'm gonna win!" His brother yelled. Ichigo gritted his teeth and climbed up the tree more. They were both on the same branch then, they both looked up. They were on top of the tree, they saw the Hyugga homes, the river and birds… it was beautiful. Then Ichigo had put his hand up in the sky and then…_Snap!_

The branch had broken the two were falling! But, his brother looked down and widened his eyes… they were going to die. He immediately pushed his brother out of the way and landed onto a board of rocks… _Bam!_ Ichigo landed on his brother and flipped over onto the grass. Ichigo looked up at the sky, his eyes widened. 'You were the one who died' the tree said.

Ichigo started to cry… he looked over at his brother and the rock under him was leaking blood onto the rock. Ichigo started breathing faster and faster, then he gritted his teeth. Ichigo then turned around, before they fell… he felt something. A push, and he knocked into his brother, was somebody trying to kill them?

Ichigo fell to his knees and started crying, He was the last one…

-Flashback in memory-

Him and his brother were trying to get an orange from a tree. It was the last one "I-I almost got it!" Ichigo said and then grabbed it. "I did it! I beat him!" Ichigo said and then fell. His great-grandfather then sighed and said "Idiots…" and started walking away. "But that wasn't terrible…" and Ichigo smiled.

-now in memory-

He was looking at his brother's grave, he was in front of 4 of them now… with his mother and father beside him. His parents were crying…but Ichigo wasn't. He didn't cry for his siblings because he didn't deserve too.

When he got home his great-grandfather gave him a kendo stick and said "Just because your brother died doesn't mean you get to slack off"

Ichigo's eyes widened…I was the who died… Ichigo thought. He was only living his brother's life, as the successor…

-Now in the rain-

Ichigo only cried in the rain, it was the only place to let it all out when he was sad. That's where he always was he wanted to cry. He'd taunt Tython or Natsu into a fight making them end up and letting it rain. Though nobody knew why… not even Erza or Tython.

Then he felt someone grab his hair and pull him up. Then lightning shot out of the sky and Ichigo's eyes widened. The man had gray long hair with the Byakguan; he was wearing a black kimono with the Hyugga clan on the side on his sleeves. Ichigo started shriving… ever since his parents died he's been terrified of him. Ichigo couldn't move like his body had grown numb.

"Boy, why are you trembling? You're a Hyugga stand on your own" The man yelled and shoved him to the ground. Then Ichigo had disappeared into the shadows… his great-grandfather has come for him. Ichigo was inside his room thinking things out, the lights were shut off sitting leaned up against the wall. 'Weak…'Dark Kyubbi said in disgust. Ichigo just covered his ears 'Why cover your ears? I'm in your mind' Dark Kyubbi stated and started chuckling. "That man… is a cruel man…" Ichigo said and started to bury his head into his knees. He fell asleep like that.

-The next day-

"Ichigo, what happened yesterday?" Erza asked impatiently. Ichigo had his head in his arms and stood up "I need to train" Ichigo stated. "Irrelevant, what happened yesterday?" Erza asked again. Ichigo looked over trying to find a way out of this. Cake.

"Before we talk about that, did you hear about how Natsu and Gray had brought down your favorite cake shop?" Ichigo stated, Natsu and Gray then both started hugging each other while shaking while Erza started charging at them!

The Master looked over at Ichigo, something's not right…

"Grrryahh! Ichigo let's fight!" Tython yelled at Ichigo. He's been challenging Ichigo to fights for a while and Ichigo every time was the winner.

Ichigo sighed and said "Fine, but before we do so, how was the chick last night did you score?" Ichigo questioned.

"Tython… are you cheating on me?" Mirajane asked with a dark era surrounding her.

"What no way! I'd never do that!"

"But wasn't Ultear all over you last time all in the shirt touching your chest?" Ichigo questioned trying to keep himself from cracking up.

"I see so it's that Ultear bitch again…" Mirajane said and grabbed Tython to the back of the room while Tython started chocking. Once he got into the room then the guild members heard someone getting beaten into a door and getting pounded.

Ichigo just walked off with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Nice one Ichigo" Master said chuckling and put his hand on his shoulder also can you do me a favor.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow "What is it?"

"How would you like to become Fairy Tail's male drawing card?" Master asked

Ichigo face palmed himself and said "Master you do realize that I have a girlfriend right?"

"I know I asked her and she said that she was actually looking forward to seeing you model."

Ichigo face palmed him again 'Why do I have to have such a perverted girlfriend?' Ichigo thought. 'Because you're into red heads' Dark Kyubbi answered 'Wutever' Ichigo answered back.

"Whatever but If I do so, you keep fans from chasing after me. It's hard enough getting here and back you know."

"I'll get right on it" Master chuckled and patted him on the back.

Shushi sensei had been training Tython and Ichigo Sannin leveled jutsu. They mastered summoning jutsu, Ichigo's was a wolf and Tython's was a lion but only Ichigo gained Sage mode. Ichigo had also reached his 3rd stage in the Uzukki. He had learned some of his father's moves also and so has Tython.

Ichigo and Dark Kyubbi has been getting along a lot also, he already knows how to control Kyubbi chakra without his help.

Tython ended up exceling in Lighting release so he mainly trained on lightning and Ichigo mainly exceled in Wind but his Water release was that much lower than his Wind.

Tython and Ichigo were also about to summon a second being, Tython's was a Bald Eagle and Ichigo's a small Fox with gadgets and stuff... he was kinda like Happy. Ichigo named the Fox… Steel.

Ichigo then saw Tython walk out with Bruises and bumps on him while glaring at Ichigo, Ichigo just got some alcohol and poured it on his wounds. Then Tython got on the ground and started squirming while Ichigo laughed.

"What's up Tython, need help?" Ichigo asked while trying to keep his laughter in. Tython just gained a tick mark and punched Ichigo but he caught it. Then others started coming out of the guild "Tython is fighting Ichigo again? This is gonna be good." One of the guild members said. "Heh, yeah well I don't know about you but my money is on Ichigo." The other one said.

There was a crowd surrounding the two, Ichigo just smirked at this and swiped down onto the air getting his materials. Tython also reequipped too. Tython had on a kai outfit, it was Gold and the belt with the shirt and weights on it was black.

Ichigo had on a Navy Blue bandanna around his neck. He wore a short sleeve black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol, and, underneath, he wears a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his black jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch.

Most of the girls blushed at this, Tython and Ichigo had grown to look pretty hot. "Heh, If I were you guys I'd run far away from here as possible" Tython said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, I wanna throw Tython's face around and I don't like to do so on limited spaces." Ichigo said and smirked cracking his neck.

Master sighed at this; at least they weren't like Mira and Erza or Natsu and Ichigo. Unlike those four Tython and Ichigo are best friends and rivals.

"Boys, save it for your match" Master yelled

"Aww cmon? Why wait? Besides this dobe is on my team anyways so I may not even get a chance to beat him." Ichigo pouted.

"Cmon Master I wanna kick this loser's ass!" Tython growled.

"Boys, you two have grown a lot since we've last saw you… seems like we found you after all" A man in a black coat said.

Tython eyes widened and started trembling a little and bit his lip and looked at his hand 'God damn it! Why am I shaking?' Tython thought turned his head… it was him.

(Flashback)

Tython had moved in with a very destructive man, he was known to be one of the strongest in the village. He was an ANBU. Tython had moved in with him and his wife. He was his mother's uncle. The man was 35 years old, he had dark red hair and his mother's hair style but long enough to reach his chin. The man also had green eyes and he usually wore a white tank top. His wife had black hair with green eyes… she was beautiful. His life there was great until two months later…

His wife had died, she had gotten murder and the man saw Tython trembling when he got home. The man had then got convinced that it was Tython's fault she died. He abused Tython, cutting him and punching, bruising his body. He'd usually come to class with bandages. When Tython is home, Tython just goes in his room locks his door and listens to music while his father brings home women from bars and ends up sleeping with them.

As cruel as the man treated Tython, Tython still called him 'Dad'… not even his grandparents want him. Tython grew up liking music, when he was 9 he walked into a music store to listen to music and been hooked on it ever since. Tython then found somebody mailing him a guitar?

He started making his own songs and sung them out in the village but the villagers just ignored him. Some kids liked his music but didn't really say anything. Tython didn't care, the fact somebody knew he was there was enough. The fact that he was actually gained the courage every day to sing in the village with his guitar was enough.

But then, he got his by a bottle from his uncle. He had to go in the hospital for 3 weeks so they could heal him. His Uncle turned into a drunky. He missed his wife and every time he saw Tython had couldn't help but want to hit him! Though he still cared about him so when we turned 10 things changed after that incident. His Uncle completely changed, he had straighten out his own debts with his money on missions and got a haircut.

Though it was too late for him, Tython had hated his Uncle with a passion but still called him Dad…

Tython was in his room like usual listening to music and then somebody knocked on his door and walked in. His Uncle hair was a little shorter and he was cleanly shaved. "Hey Tython, I brought you some candy" The man said and set it next to him. Tython just put his face deeper in his knees. "Don't spoil your dinner, I'll promise to make you some when I get home." He said and patted his head "I'm sorry I always have to leave you home by yourself all the time." "And then we will eat together…Right Tython?" He said and smiled. Tython didn't care anymore…he didn't even want to talk to him. After years of hell he ended up hating his guts.

"Hey Tython… How about we go on a trip soon?" The man asked. Tython then raised his head and said "…I…" and Tython started crying and buried his head inside his knees. "I… don't know…" Tython said "Why don't know Tython?" The man asked with a confused look on his face. "Because… I… I'm… I'm afraid that I might get hurt again like usual" Tython admitted and the man's eyes widened and tears started leaking out and Tython started to cry some more also.

The man wiped his tears and put out his hand and said "Let's go on a trip Tython…just you and me. I promise I won't hurt you." The man promised. Tython then wiped his tears and looked up and grabbed the man's hand.

They were now on a train, Tython was looking out the window listening to music and the man was smiling at him. Tython looked at him and then immediately looked back at the window. He was staring at him…weirdo.

Then after the train stopped they went into a meadow… the flowers looked like they were painted gold… it was beautiful. Then the man grabbed his hand and walked into the meadow it was sunset. They were walking together in the meadow. Then he told him he could play, before they went to the meadow he had bought him a golden necklace. The golden necklace that Tython still wore today… "That golden necklace is meant for the two most important people in your life." He explained. "Each one of them makes a line on the middle side of it and you make one line through" Tython then nodded and wore the necklace.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked. Tython looked over at the stuffed lion. "Do you want that? You've been looking at it for a while" The man said. Tython nodded and said "Yeah, that one's fine."

They had gotten the stuffed lion and his necklace. Tython was now playing in the meadow with it running around while his uncle was sitting up close to a tree and smiled. Then half an hour passed and Tython was searching in the meadow searching for something. His stuffed lion, he called it Mr. Leion.

"Where is it?" Tython said to himself searching running all over for it. The man noticed Tython going around the meadow like a bee line. He got up and went in the meadow to see what was wrong "What's wrong Tython?" He asked. Tython then bit his lip and said "It's nothing really" and looked over for it again. Then he grabbed Tython's hand and asked "Where's your stuffed lion?"

Tython's eyes widened "I…I… lost it" Tython admitted it.

"Oh well I can get you another one." He said and kneeled down to Tython.

Tython gritted his teeth he didn't want another one he just wanted the one he bought him. "It wouldn't be the same…" Tython said

The man just got up and grabbed his hand and said "We'll find it soon"

Tython nodded holding regret… .

-Now-

"How are you Tython? Oh look at you, you're growing up already." The man said with a smile.

Tython gritted his teeth and clenched his fists "Shut up…" Tython said and everyone looked at him.

Ichigo just looked at the man beside him, he was trembling.

"Ichigo seems like you've grown also but, are you grown enough to actually let me see you worth wild for?" The man asked

Ichigo then bit his lip until it started to bleed and said "You'll see…how strong I've become in the tournament."

The man just sighed and said "Fine, but don't disappoint me like ususal"

"Tython, seems like you've made a lot of friends that's nice…oh and hello Ichigo how are you?" Tython's uncle said.

Ichigo's bangs covered his face… and just walked back inside the guild.

"Dad… just leave already" Tython said

"Tython, I got you so…" The man was interrupted Tython lost it.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN JUST FUCK AND LEAVE ALREADY!" Tython yelled at him.

"But I…"

"WHAT AM I TO YOU? DO EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN? NO ACTURALLY I'M GLAD THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR THAT LONG! YOU TREAT LIKE SOME GOD-DAMN STRANGER ALREADY! I MIGHT AS WELL JUST BE ONE!" Tython yelled.

"Tython! What's wrong with you he's just trying to talk to you?" Mirajane yelled at Tython.

Tython bit his tongue and just walked back inside of the guild.

The man smiled at Mirajane and said "Oh, you must be his friend Mirajane am I correct? You've grown to become such a beautiful women Mirajane"

"How do you know me?"

"When I found where Tython was I actually brought him to your neighborhood but he ran away from me and I kinda lost him."

"When I found him again I saw you two always hanging out, I watched over you two just so you will be safe." The man said

"Oh thanks"

"So Ms. Mira, I've been in town for quite a while and I've heard that you two are a couple?" The man asked making Mira blush.

"I guess it's true after all, well then will you give him this" The man handed her a stuffed lion.

"He lost when he was very little so I went searching for it any and every time I had the chance to. I finally found it and I wanna at least give it to him"

Mirajane nodded and took the stuffed lion. "Alright, thank you"

The Master then asked "What relationship do you have with Tython? Something must have happened since he snapped at you like that and it's rare for him to do so to anyone."

Then the man had a depressed look on his face "It's not like I could blame him… My name is Gyumma Haruno, I am Tython's Uncle or 'Grand-Uncle' "The man said and chuckled. "Well I better be going, tell Tython that I will be watching him at the tournament"

"Shall we go Cyuzuki?" He asked

The man nodded and said "Tell Ichigo that he better not disappoint me, also I am Ichigo's great-grandfather." The two men then flickered away.

Mirajane then stormed into the guild, she was pissed off at him.

Tython was sitting down on a stool and then Mirajane smacked him hard enough for him to fall onto the ground.

Tython was surprised and widened his eyes "M-Mira…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just snap at him like that? Why did you…have to be so mean to him?" Mirajane questioned while Tython held his hand onto his face.

It stung really bad…

Then he narrowed his eyes and said "I don't need a reason for that bastard" and stood up and then Mirajane grabbed his collar and looked at him straight in his eye.

Tython widened his eye "Do I look like him to you?" She asked and Tython shook his head no. He didn't feel like getting smacked again.

"Then give me a reason!" She yelled.

"Because I hate him! Why does he even have to be here?" Tython yelled back

"He wants to wish you luck on your tournament"

"I don't care! I don't need his prayers anyway!"

The guild was watching the two; they have really been in a 'real fight' before.

Mirajane then drove him into a wall, pinned him and started lecturing him.

"He just wanted to wish you luck!"

"I don't need his luck!"

Mira was sick of him and then threw his stuffed lion at him!

Tython then widened his eyes and picked up the stuffed lion " …how?" Tython asked.

"He spent years and years looking for it"

"Thanks Mira"

"Tell him that instead"

"No thanks"

"Why?"

"Because…why should I thank somebody who I hate the most?"

Mirajane just sighed and walked away from him and then looked back and said "Idiot, maybe you are just like you father" and walked away.

'I'm just like my father? What is she talking about? That's stupid' Tython thought and got up, Mira then just grabbed Ichigo and got a mission. "No…" Ichigo said getting dragged by Mira. "Mira!" Erza yelled getting in Mira's way. 'Fuck…' Ichigo thought.

-A week later-

Mirajane hasn't talked to Tython since their face and he was now trying to get her but she gave him the 'silent treatment'…

Mirajane was talking with her siblings and Tython was in a corner. He was mad, mad enough to ignore everyone else…well except Ichigo. Ichigo just went and hung out with Tython because Erza said 'You're the only other person who he would actually talk to' She better make Sandwich-sama for this then.

Tython then build up enough courage and sat next to her "Mira I" then she got up and walked away.

'Shit' Tython thought

Master started to chuckle a little

Tython gained a tick mark and said "Something funny?"

"Yes, this is your first fight though they will come and go."

"Ichigo and Erza never get into fights"

"That's because Ichigo's smart"

"I'm smart!"

Master said "Well you're not all muscle and no brains I'll give you that"

"Just to let you know when I was your age I had a girlfriend also, she was my first lover. There was no who could compare; she made my heart beat out my chest because she was amazing."

"So what happened?"

"We got into a fight and broke up"

Tython face palmed himself.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I was just tell you a story, I never said it was supposed to make you feel better"

Tython just groaned.

"Just ask Ichigo, he knows how to avoid stuff like this" The Master Considered.

"Can't Mira keeps dragging him to missions"

"They should be back soon; If you talk to Erza I'm sure you can capture him"

'Capture…?' Tython shrugged and went to Erza.

"Erza I have an offer"

"Huh? What's the offer?"

"How would you like to get Ichigo away from Mirajane's grasp?"

Then Erza on the hook.

"How?"

"What is something the Mirajane can't stand?"

"Cockroach's?"

"Exactly! So let's dress as cockroaches it's the only way"

Erza nodded, it might be fun.

So then, Mirajane and Ichigo were walking into the guild with Mirajane dragging Ichigo. Their team name when it was just Mirajane and Ichigo was called 'Satan's children' because Mirajane's Satan Soul and Ichigo's curse mark turning into a demon.

Then Mirajane stopped and started shaking, everyone was dress as cockroaches and they were on the floor, they were huge.

Ichigo felt sick, that was disgusting… Mirajane dropped him and turned into Satan Soul.

Everyone in the cockroaches suits then started getting scared…Fuck!

Then a cockroach came by Ichigo and dragged him inside of it and took him away.

Mirajane looked behind her and she was surrounded, Tython tried to keep his laughter in.

Then Tython looked at Mirajane's Satan Soul, for some reason he's strangely attracted to her Satan Soul. (I mean is it just me? Maybe it is but honestly I think she looks hot like that in Satan Soul)

Tython sighed at this he started to hate her being in fear; he crawled behind the bar to get out of his suit and popped back up.

Tython looked over and saw Ichigo knocked out, tied up getting dragged upstairs by Erza.

Tython then sighed, only Tython knew what those two do when they go up there. Not even Mirajane and he do it yet.

"Mirajane, what's up?" Tython asked

Mirajane gained a tick mark and everyone got out their suits.

"You alright?" Tython asked

"Tython…"Mirajane was still mad but missed him.

She grabbed him and took him to the back of the room.

"Uh-oh…" Tython thought.

Tython ducked and dodged a flying glass that was thrown by Mirajane.

Tython just put his hands up and said "Alright Alright! It was Erza's fault! She made me do it, I didn't want to but I had no choice." Tython responded. He knew he was gonna get it from Erza but, it can't be worse than gettin' beaten to death by Mirajane.

Mirajane nodded and said "That makes since"

'She bought it.' Then Tython did a fist pump in the air.

Then she crossed her arms and stepped down onto the ground with her heel clapping onto the floor.

'Shit, she's still mad'

"Got something to say?"

"I… uhh… I'm…" Tython tried to get the words out.

"Sorry…"Tython apologized.

"For…"Mirajane trailed off.

Tython gained a tick mark and said "I already said sorry…what else is there to say"

Mirajane then put her hands on her hips and said "Don't make me kick you in the place where a man shouldn't"

Tython covered his shin and said "I'm sorry for snapping at him…and for snapping back at you…and getting mad."

Mirajane sighed and said "Fine, I forgive you"

'That's it?'

Mirajane then hugged Tython… he pulled her closer to him and put his right hand on his back, and his left on the back of her head.

Petting her soft and silky hair while she leaned into his chest and pulled him even closer…

"I missed you…Mira"

Mirajane blushed and nodded.

God! As much as she beats his ass all the time; he can't help but find her adorably cute!

Tython just sighed and kissed her forehead "Mi-chan…I love you"

Mira just hugged him even closer, "Do you…l…love me?" Tython asked.

Mirajane looked at him and said "Of course I love you, you idiot"

(Next day later)

Everything was alright now, Tython and Mirajane made up now and everything was normal. The tournament was next week and they're going to be in teams of 2.

Tython had immediately snatched Ichigo to be his partner so that when it's just them two then they would be able to fight each other.

Everyone was getting ready and training like hell, the tournament was from ages 10 to 19 years of age.

Tython had finally mastered using his father's sword thanks to Shushi sensei… may the games begin.

So what do you think? In the tournament I'm gonna explain about Ichigo's great-grandfather. (Hinata's Mother's Father)

Tython also have hatred for his dad (Uncle) and he's gonna let loose of it but not soon, it would take a while.

Though his father is very sorry, he also after the trip he still hurt Tython making Tython see him a bad-mouthed, and evil punk drunky who doesn't know what to do himself.

_**Please Review**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22: The Youth Tournament

Hey guys I just finished the Majin Buu Saga and it was pretty cool so I wanna do something similar like that, don't hate me but… it was awesome and if you haven't seen it then watch it and then comeback for me.

Also I'm trying to better on explaining fights like with guns and stuff so I'll study for that but mainly I wanna just use swords and fists for now.

_**Please Review**_

"It's time for…

THE FIORE'S YOUTH TORNAMENT!"

The announcer yelled into the speaker, Mirajane was mad at Tython because he immediately went for Ichigo to be his partner!

Mirajane just sighed, they didn't have to be in teams but Ichigo just went with it.

Mirajane had on combat boots with jeans and a black tank top with her hair in a pony hair.

Erza now had her hair down with her new regular armor on and skirt with stockings and combats boots on with a sword wrapped around her side.

Tython had on a tight black jumpsuit, over the jumpsuit is a golden shirt that's kept on with a black belt with a gold circle in the buckle with golden boots.

Ichigo had on a tight black shirt long sleeved with a dark purple bandana tied around his neck, Black shorts help up by his belt and his legs are wrapped in purple bandages with black combat boots. His other belt has a stack of card in the back and his sides with his guns and a sword behind his back from his Captain with some black fingerless gloves on with a metal plate on top of them.

Natsu and Gray had also joined the tournament and they were beating themselves up already!

"Idiots, fighting themselves before the matches even begin" Ichigo said to himself

Tython then smirked and said "Guess there in for a loss"

"Oh come on guys at least have some faith in them" Mirajane said

Erza went off to the two boys and beat the living hell out of them and Ichigo covered his hand over his mouth while cracking up.

Both of their heads ended up in the ground while she lectured them.

Ichigo just hopped on their heads and went over to Laxus.

Laxus then grabbed Ichigo and started messing up his hair with his fist "Sorry lil' bro but, I'm gonna have to win this tournament" he said and laughed.

Ichigo fixed his hair back and smirked with his hands in his pockets, "Just try to make it past the first round alright?"

Laxus laughed and said "Of course I am"

Then Ichigo got his with a vase!

"IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGOOO!" Damin yelled.

"I thought they didn't let losers in the tournament, guess they'd let anyone in now." Ichigo said while getting up.

Erza looked over at Ichigo and Damin then sighed. She got use to their outbreaks; it was kinda funny to watch.

Ichigo then had a grin on her face "So you ready to get kicked out of the tournament today Da-chan?"

Damin gained a tick mark and yelled "I thought I told you not to call me that ever again!" then started throwing rocks at him.

Ichigo started dodging them all easily "It's funny, you don't even use magic and you were able to get into this tournament"

"It's for the youth, there are many humans here you know and mages also" Damin stated.

Ichigo had a surprised look on his face, "Then why do these people here look like came another planet, honestly who's skin color is blue?"

"Magic" Damin stated

Ichigo nodded and said "Makes sense"

"You better make it through every round so I can beat your ass"

Ichigo smirked and said "There is plenty of people who won't mind beating yours but I wouldn't mind waiting in line to do so"

Damin gained a tick mark and picked up a person and threw him at Ichigo.

Ichigo just caught the man and put him down.

"Ichigo, is your place clean?" Captain Usain

Ichigo turned around slowly…Crap.

"Well I uh…"

"If you lose the tournament you clean whole entire kingdom"

"What?!"

Then he just walked away and Ichigo was left on the floor with his hand and knees murmuring very colorful words.

"They have a buffet?!" Tython yelled in excitement and ran toward it.

Tython sat down in the chair and grabbed a menu "You can have as much as you want"

Ichigo sat down and grabbed a menu also "I'd want one of everything" Ichigo stated and put the menu down.

"Me too" Tython asked

Natsu came also and yelled "I also want 1 of everything too!"

The man sighed "They say it like it's on the menu" he thought to himself and said "Okay but It will take a while"

"Cook mines first, idiots eat last" Ichigo stated and then man nodded.

Tython's and Natsu's mouth hung out "That's not fair."

After they all had their food they were stuffed.

"I…beat…you…guys" Natsu said and passed out onto his chair

"No…way…"Tython said hanging his head on his chair.

Ichigo stood up holding his stomach; he had to use the bathroom bad.

"Where's the bathroom"

"We have one about 2 blocks to the left"

"Two blocks?!"

"Better start running now"

"Gyahhhhh! Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled and ran as fast he could to use the bathroom.

-In the tournament seats-

Master was in between Tython's Uncle and Ichigo Great-Grandfather, he was kinda uncomfortable.

"Tch. I hope he didn't grow to be weak" Ichigo's Great- Grandfather said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him; Ichigo is one of the strongest in the guild let alone one of the smartest" Master replied.

"I just hope Tython doesn't fall far behind him" Tython's Uncle commented

"Tython and Ichigo, it's hard to tell who's stronger" Master said

"They are equal, if they fight it would have to decide on the heart and how hard they fight for" Ichigo's Great-Grandfather stated.

"So in other words, Tython would most likely be the victor" Tython's Uncle said.

"Well, let's not…" Master was cut off by Ichigo Great-Grandfather.

"Tython? You mean that stupid tree over there!" The man yelled

"Tree! He looks nothing like a tree" His uncle said

"Tch, Whatever all I know is that Ichigo better win"

Tython's Uncle gained a tick mark and said "Sorry but Tython will win"

Shushi sensei sat down in front of them and looked back saying "Just join the bet then, others are mainly betting on either Tython or Ichigo to win. After that fight they had everyone had seen they have been wanting to see what they are made of" Shushi sensei informed and the two men were already gone.

Master sighed "So who did you vote for?"

"Both"

Master smirked and said "Same"

Then Captain Usain sat down next to Shushi and another man sat next to Shushi also.

"I hope everything goes smoothly for Ichigo, I want to see how much Ichigo's sword training has gone so far." Captain Usain said.

"Heh! His sword will be nothing compared to my Tython!" the other man chuckled.

His name was Zuikino Z. He was a very good in martial arts, he wore a kai outfit except it was white and light green. They called Zuikino the Master of Martial Arts but they said he disappeared years ago. The reason he disappeared was to train Tython Martial Arts and the boy was very successful doing so, he has started training Tython when he was 7 years old. The man was very muscular and thin, he had black short hair with a Trajectory hair style (Look it up) with light green eyes.

Master couldn't see and Zuikino noticed and put him on his shoulders. Master grumbled… he could see though.

Tython was looking at the Tournament Bracket (Boards for who fights who) There was 4 sections for the 1st round and he was in section C. His opponent was called 'Fool me once', werid name. Ichigo was in Section D and he was up against a man name 'Sheena'

Mirajane was in section B up again a man named 'Stink' she didn't like the sound of that…

Erza was in section A and she was up against a woman named 'Brittney' seemed like she got an easy one.

(Not doing strangers matches so let's start with the guys we know)

Laxus was also in Section and he had the first match, Laxus was only 19 so he was able to go in the matches.

Laxus walked into the ring he was up against a man called 'The Muscle' and Laxus saw why.

The man had muscles everywhere that fat wasn't in his dictionary.

Laxus smirked and remembered what Ichigo said before 'The bigger they are the stupider they fall' so in other words he's probably an idiot.

The man wore only boxer shorts, boxing gloves and a red, white and blue headband. 'Let the match begin!'

Laxus immediately went for his head and kicked him to the side of the ring. The man eyes widened and narrowed his eyes. He ran towards Laxus but Laxus just picked him up and flipped backwards onto the ground so the man's head can get hit the ground.

Lightning then gathered around his arm and punched the man in the gut. The man flew back and fell out of the ring.

'Winner Laxus'

Laxus just smirked and walked back inside.

It was Erza's turn.

Erza looked at the other woman she was very beautiful… but Erza was pissed at her.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was sitting down eating his Sandwich-sama and the woman sat next to him trying to touch and she got pissed…Ichigo was hers but she decided to wait until the match.

(Now)

'May the Match begin!'

'Reequip: The Knight' Erza used.

Ichigo loved it when she transformed but hated the enemies admiring her transformations.

'Heart Kreuz Armor'

Erza grabbed her duel weapons and started slicing and dicing her opponents clothing, Erza had a glint in her eyes and then kicked her out of the ring.

The woman was pushed out of the ring in her underwear.

'Erza wins!'

Erza smirked and walked through the door, Ichigo walked out to her with his hand up and she gave him a high give.

"Nice one" Ichigo said

Erza rolled her eyes and said "Thanks" and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck on your match"

"Alright"

"IIIICCCHHHIIIGOOO!"

Ichigo grabbed Erza and pulled her out of the way.

Ichigo glared at Damin and said "What do you want?"

Damin gained a tick mark and yelled "Ichigo, better watch closely to see how bad your gonna be beaten"

Ichigo was too focused on Erza talking to her, and Damin then started throwing stuff at him and yelled "Listen you ass!"

Ichigo looked at Damin "Oh you're talking?" Ichigo questioned and then said "Oh, you're match is ready, I hope you fail"

Damin then ran after Ichigo and Ichigo just used a clone for him to chase and walked back with Erza.

"Why must you mock him so much?" Erza questioned

"Oh c'mon it's hilarious seeing that idiot getting mad at everything"

Erza laughed and said "Well that's true"

Damin's Match was about to begin.

'May the match begin!'

Damin then took out knives and spoon and plates. The other man had light blue skin and blue eyes, he was bald and had on a red jumpsuit.

"So you're my opponent?" The man said and then grabbed Damin's neck.

Damin stabbed the man with a knife and punched him up into the sky.

Damin then threw some of his plates at the man but he shifted and then he took Damin's knives and stabbed him in the back.

The knives stuck inside Damin's back and he stood back up. Then Damin ripped off the concrete off the floor and hit him on the head with it but his bald head just broke it. The man looked unharmed and the man punched Damin in the stomach and grabbed the side of his head then slammed it onto the ground repeatedly.

Damin then got up and wobbled a bit, his head was bleeding. Damin took off his glasses and looked at the man with crazy eyes and said "You're dead" and went behind him kicking the man on the side of his face. The man flipped back and forth but then flipped back up. "Nice attack, now it's my turn" he said and pointed his finger at him and a beam shoot out of his finger and hitting Damin in the stomach and then started letting all fingers at him beaming through Damin until Damin was out of the ring.

'Jugg wins!'

Jugg then looked up and saw Ichigo locking eyes with him. Ichigo just smiled, his power level was far above Damin's and Jugg just noticed how strong he was.

Jugg then looked at the First aid members and said "Pick up your trash" and walked away.

Erza noticed Jugg staring at Ichigo and she looked back at Ichigo and asked "Do you know?"

Ichigo said "I've never met that man in my life, but he seems interested in me… I wonder why?"

Erza was then worried a little, that was beaten Damin brutally.

"Seems like its Mirajane's turn now huh?" Ichigo said "Hope she doesn't mess this up"

Erza smirked and said "The white-haired bitch, it won't be a surprise if she lost"

Ichigo sighed he really hated their rivalry but it was cute at the same time.

"They just better hurry up, I wanna show my Great-Grandfather what I'm made of" Ichigo stated then locked eyes with the man.

'May the match begin?'

Mirajane and the man named stink were dashing towards each other. The man then rubbed his hands on his pits and shoved it in Mira's face.

Mira's held her nose, disgusting! "You got this Mira!" Tython yelled.

Mirajane pinched her nose and said "Shut up! You don't have to deal with his stink now do you?"

Tython smirked and said "He's called Stink for a reason" and then watched the match.

The man laughed and said "Young love…STINKS!" and stink surrounded her while Mira held her nose. She felt like throwing up.

She then transformed into Satan Soul.

Tython winced at this, God she looked sexy in her Satan Soul.

The man then went to punch Mirajane but she caught his punch.

Ichigo smirked at this, Ichigo admired Mirajane's Satan Soul because unlike him she is about to use her magic for the greater good than evil.

The man the tired and punch her with his other fist but she caught the other.

The man struggled to move his fist and started getting a little scared. Then he head-butted her and head-butted him back harder.

Then she turned the man around him and delivered a kick to the stomach! She started delivering punches and kicks while the man got overtaken by her attacks and passed out.

Tython was looking at the fight intensely with steam blowing out his nose and Ichigo just punched him in the face "Get ahold of yourself, idiot" Ichigo said and sighed.

'Winner Mirajane'

Mirajane turned back to normal and waved off until flowers and roses got thrown at her and men were yelling "We love you Mirajane!"

Tython, Ichigo and Elfman all gained tick mark and Erza was holding them all off from killing them.

"I'll kill them! How dare they!" Tython yelled

"Stupid perverted bastards! As if I'd let those losers touch my sister!" Ichigo yelled

"You are not man until you protect you loved ones!" Elfman yelled and Erza sighed.

Then now it was Elfman's turn.

"Watch what it means to be a real man, boys." Elfman

"I'm a girl" Erza stated and hit his head.

Ichigo patted Elfman's back and said "It's alright, when I first met her I thought she was a guy also" Elfman nodded and Erza grabbed Ichigo's hair dragging him into a room for an 'Explanation' in other words 'You're Dead'

Everyone then looked at the door, it was quite until they heard pleading "Whoa Erza, I swear that was back then I don't see you as it now" Ichigo explained.

Erza a whip in her hand that she had gotten from Tython, Ichigo then bolted to the door and went behind it trying to keep her in that room. Trying to push the door close "Shit." Ichigo said to himself and managed to close and lock her inside. Ichigo sighed and leaned against the door and a sword pierced through it and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Fuck…"Ichigo said and saw Mirajane coming.

"Mira, need help here" Ichigo pleaded.

Mirajane had a confused look on her face and then understood and said "I got her"

She open the door and walked inside the room.

Then all of a sudden they heard fighting, yelling and scratching and clawing.

Ichigo just locked the two inside and waved Elfman goodbye.

Tython and Ichigo just sat by the door waiting the girls to stop fight, they were going to be there for a while.

Then in the room got quite again, Ichigo's eyes widened and got lost into his perverted thoughts.

~Ichigo's perverted thoughts~

He imagined Mira and Erza holding hands and everything around them was pink with bubble.

"I'm sorry that I always yell at you" Mirajane apologized

"I'm sorry that I always pick fights with you" Erza apologized

"Let's be together forever!" They both said

~Now in the real world…~

Ichigo had a nose bleed with hearts in his eyes and everyone gained a tick mark thinking 'Of all things… that's what turns you on?!'

Ichigo's eyes widened some more.

~In his thoughts again~

Ichigo is in his own throne while he looks at his maids in maid outfits and they both sat in his lap with Ichigo laughing.

~Now~

Ichigo started drooling with stars in his eyes and Tython punched him in the face with a tick mark. Everyone else sighed 'Oh Ichigo…of all things…'

'Elfman vs Bubble thug`

"Bubble thug? That is not manly at all" Elfman commented

Bubble thug then laughed and said "Let's see who manly now!"

Then Bubble thug changed Elfman's clothing into a dress and he had on make-up with his hair in pony tails and heels.

Tython busted out laughing at this 'Who's a man now?' Tython thought to himself.

Elfman blushed manly because he was embarrassed trying to get it off and then Bubble thug blew bubbles and captured Elfman in one of them.

The bubble floated him out of the ring.

'Bubble thug wins!'

"That isn't fair" Elfman yelled and the bubble popped.

Ichigo sighed… poor Elfman.

Tython got up and walked put up the Fairy Tail symbol "Heh, this match will be nothing for the future Guild Master!" Tython said.

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot." Ichigo replied and Tython got a tick mark and his eye twitched and said "Shut up Ichigo! Just wait it's just you and me you'll be on your hands and knees begging for forgiveness"

"Tch. Whatever" Ichigo looked down at the man in the ring. "Fool me once? Looks like we've found a bigger idiot than Tython and Natsu combined" Ichigo said.

Tython just ignored him and went to the match.

The man was much taller than Tython… he had orange hair and black eyes and he had a T-shirt that said "Fool me once"

'Let the match begin'

The man charged forward to Tython and actually kicked Tython in the face! Tython then flew in the sky!

Then Tython came back down with his sword throwing it downwards and ended up standing onto of the sword.

"That was a pretty good kick" Tython said.

Tython then grabbed his sword swung it upwards with the blade scrapping the man's shoulder.

"Fool me once, you get a punch in the face!"

The man then punched Tython in the face hard making Tython flip back and forth onto the ring.

Tython got up and smiled "I'm gonna have some fun with you huh?"

"Fool me twice… you won't be able to stand"

Then Tython jumped off the ground and started thrusted his fist into the man's gut.

Then man then fell back and flipped back up.

The man then laughed and grabbed Tython's leg and twisted himself and threw him in the air.

'Chidori'

Tython then fell into the ground, he missed!

"Fool me three times… I kill you!" The man yelled.

He then took off his shirt and came running towards Tython and forced him into a bear hug.

"Gyahhhhh!" Tython yelled

"What's wrong? Not into hugs?" The man said and chuckled

Tython bit the man and he let him go. Tython then ran forward to the man and said "Fool me once… you go up!"

Tython then kicked the man straight in the face making the man go flying.

Tython shifted up in the sky

"Fool me twice… you fall down!"

Tython slammed his fists onto the man making him fall down.

Another Tython of already on the ground

"Fool me three times… you lose!"

'Lightning Dragon's ROAR!'

Two Tython's use Lightning's Dragon's Roar and the man was then on the floor unconscious.

Tython put his two finger in the air symbolic victory.

Ichigo smiled 'Just wait Tython, after all of these losers finish fighting I'd be our turn and I will show my great-grandfather who to acknowledge the most'

(Flashback)

Ichigo was doing kendo with his cousin and his great-grandfather watching the two, his cousin was usually the victor.

She then lunged the stick into his gut and made him fall onto the floor, then she pointed the stick straight at his face and smirked at him.

His great-grandfather looked down onto his and said "Weak…" in disgust.

Ichigo grinded her teeth and clenched his fists… he was top in the class of everything!

Math, Reading, History even in Ninja skills! He'd learn it 100 times so he wouldn't forget! He strived just so he could be acknowledged by his great-grandfather! He man who he respected the most!

Ichigo just grabbed her stick and threw it, got up and ran outside. Ichigo then stopped and looked into the river… 'Weak…' He could hear his grandfather say.

Ichigo could even master the Rasgean and he was only 6 and that isn't enough! Then he widened his eyes and turned around, "Dad…" Ichigo said and his Father hugged him.

"It's okay Ichigo! You're doing your best am I'm so proud of you!" His father said to him. Ichigo tried to keep himself from crying. It hurt… all of his siblings had died and he was the only one left.

"I'm so happy you're my son! Even if nobody else sees it I see it Ichigo!" His father told him and looked at Ichigo biting his lip trying to keep it in. His grandfather told him that he actually needed to be weak he needed to go in the bathroom or go to his dad…

His father was the only one to see how hard he's been working and he looked over and saw another boys looking in the river and widened his eyes.

"Tython…" Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo then managed to keep it in and just hugged his dad and saw the boy looking at the two.

(Now)

Ichigo then lowered his eyes, he missed his father… he was a very good man. He_**knew **_how _**hard he worked**_ and but he didn't feel his pain… he was mad at his father.

He clenched his fists, Tython… what about him… his father told him about he'd take of everyone in the village so what about Tython! He should have at least been aware of him! He's the Hokage! He could have done something! Ichigo just sighed.

It was Natsu's turn

'Natsu vs '

Natsu then yelled "Watch this you guys! This will prove to you how strong I really am"

"I hope you lose!" Ichigo yelled back

Natsu gained a tick mark and charged at him, Ichigo smirked and grabbed his fist and said "What's wrong I thought you were gonna show me? Oh well, you can't even defeat Laxus…" Ichigo smirked and then kicked him out into the stadium.

The crowd watch Natsu fly out onto the stadium.

"Grrrrrrr Ichigo Imma beat you into a…" Natsu got cut off by a kick in the face!

Natsu then flipped up into the sky

The man was in a chicken outfit.

"Heh, don't underestimate me!"

(Sorry but I want to skip this so he's gonna be beaten easily)

The man then kicked Natsu in the face 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' Natsu punched him in the face and the both fly out of the ring.

"That was quick" Ichigo muttered.

Gray just ran it was his turn!

The man had dark blue skin with the same outfit as the man with light blue skin.

Tython and Ichigo's eyes widened! "H-His…magic power…" Tython murmured, "It's strong… very" Ichigo said and everyone stood still.

Gray felt his magic power also and started to shake a little…

"A little boy comes out in his boxers looking for a fight? I'm not into fighting very young children so I will end this fight quickly" The man said

'Gray vs Ganja'

'Ice Make: Ice floor!' Gray used but the man was already behind Gray, Gray looked behind him but his reactions was too slow and the man grabbed Gray and brutally slammed him into the stadium's ground concrete!

The man then threw Gray up and he fell down which knocked Gray into unconsciousness.

Everyone was silent; He man picked him up and threw him out of the stadium and walked away but then looked into Tython's eyes.

That boy… his magic is very high and so it the one beside him. They man then looked into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo narrowed his eyes giving a shot right back at him.

The man widened his eyes and smirked 'The boy got guts shooting a glare back at me!'

He just went and walked back inside. It was Ichigo's turn.

Ichigo then walked into the stadium but was stopped by Tython, "You got this!" Tython said smiled.

Ichigo nodded and kept on walking "Tython…after this I want to fight you, seriously this time" Ichigo stated.

Everyone's eyes widened except for theirs, "Heh, You just took the words out of my mouth" Then put his fist up at Ichigo.

'Ichigo vs Sheena'

Ichigo had a confused look on his face "This will prove that our bond…no matter what… will stay in vain… no matter what" Tython stated.

Ichigo then smiled and fist pumped Tython and walked away.

Ichigo then walked into the battlefield and looked at his great-grandfather 'It's time to prove myself to you!'

Ichigo activated his Uzukki it. "So your name is Sheena huh? Age: 16… You're known as the 'Cat whisper?'" Ichigo questioned.

The man smiled and said "Yes! And from what I heard you're a scaredy cat!"

Ichigo nodded and said "Yes, I hate cats… but not because I'm afraid of them"

Ichigo then shifted behind him and punched him in the back "Because there cowards!"

Then the man flipped back and forth.

His great-grandfather smirked and said "Yes Ichigo, show me even a peak of your power…"

The man stood up and looked into his eyes and smirked "I've never seen eyes like that…this might just be exciting"

Ichigo smirked, he was pretty confident about this match. He is already way out of his league.

Ichigo then pulled his gloves on even further. "You know I haven't really used this type of magic much but…" Ichigo then pulled out three cards "I want to at least show everyone that I'm still a strong Card user, well a weapon-based user in fact." Ichigo stated.

Cana's eyes widened… "He never really used card magic before! Is he even stronger than me using Card magic?" Cana gritted her teeth "Even when he doesn't mainly use card-magic but he still…"

Ichigo threw the three cards at him and they sliced the side of the man's face and the two fell behind him and then a surge of wind started surrounding him. Ichigo then laughed and said "Let's test out my new 'toys' shall we?"

He then took out some more cards but the man just dodged the cards as fast as he good.

Then Ichigo shifted behind him, "He's fast!" The man thought and Ichigo jumped all up above the clouds…

"Tell me, is it true that a cat can fall 5000ft off the ground and land on their feet and still survive?"

"N-No that's a myth!" The man yelled.

"No… there possibilities that could be shown by others"

Then the man grabbed Ichigo and flipped him up into the sky! Ichigo's eyes widened 'Summoning Jutsu: Raven'

Shushi sensei's eyes widened 'When he did he learn a new summoning?'

Ichigo then stood on his raven while the man was falling down onto the ground

"Oh no, you're not going down that easy" Ichigo then thrown two of his cards at him 'Wind Cutter'

One the cards stabbed the man in his shoulder blade! The other reserved it way back over and stabbed the man in his kneecap.

The man then yelled in pain! Ichigo's Rave then flew down to the man and Ichigo flipped off. "It's over might as well call it quits" Ichigo offered.

The man got up back and then Ichigo sighed. "Fine, be like that… no more playing around"

The man eyes widened and looked behind him… but how?!

There was two of his cards one behind and one in front of the man.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "I'm not really into making trouble for vets or animal doctors but… you leave me no choice, I'm sorry"

'Card Magic: Tornado Valley!'

Tornado's started surrounding the man, and it was getting closer and closer to him. The man couldn't even move. Ichigo jumped onto his Rave and it scored up high into the sky!

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Ichigo yelled.

'Rasengan' Ichigo used flying down from the sky and hit the man in the stomach!

The ash was covering up and then the crowd saw it. They saw Ichigo walking away, he already knew he won.

Tython and Shushi sensei was the only ones who felt it, Ichigo's chakra right then felt cold, for a second it was an intent to kill but he made up his mind.

Shushi sensei smiled and said to himself "I'm proud of you Ichigo, you've grown a very great habit and disliked something very important."

"To kill, Ichigo has a habit to not kill, he despises it. As long as he feels that way I'm alright" Shushi sensei sat back and watched Ichigo walk off.

His great-grandfather was impressed, he was better than he expected… he also felt Ichigo's chakra. It was much higher than he father when he was his age… impressive… very.

Tython then smirked as Ichigo was about to walk past him "I thought you were going to not hold back anymore?" Tython said

"I don't want to be acknowledged by how much damage I've done, a win is a win and a loss is a loss. If I can do a loss while the opponent can still live and enough for me" Ichigo stated and walked away.

Tython smiled 'Ichigo… I can't wait to fight you"

- Four way-Finals -

Laxus, Erza, Jugg, Mirajane, Tython, Bubble thug , Ganja and Ichigo, the semi-finalists.

The matches are…

'Bubble thug vs Erza'

'Ichigo vs Laxus'

'Jugg vs Mirajane'

'Tython vs Ganja'

Everyone was in the lounge getting ready and others were congratulated them for making it this far.

Ichigo was sitting down eating… Laxus… his opponent… why couldn't he get somebody else like Ganja, Jugg or Tython!

Ichigo shook his head and sighed Tython and him were allies until they face each other…

Ichigo stood up and the walked over to Erza until he was blocked. He looked up and saw his great-grandfather. Ichigo's eyes widened… why was he shaking?! He looked at his hand and clenched it and then looked back at his Great-Grandfather.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was 9 years old… he was now able to wield an actual sword. He was able to beat many others… but never finished them off.

Ichigo wore a dark purple kimono with the two swords strapped around his side. He looked at his opponent… his cousin. "So Ichigo, it's now just me and you…brother" She said

Ichigo nodded and said "Cousin…"

She shrugged and said "Ichigo, no matter what happens you'll still think of me as your little sister right?"

Ichigo looked at her and frowned "You have no right to title yourself as my 'sibling' or part of my 'Family'." Ichigo stated.

She then had a depressed look on her face, he's been like this since his family members died and the Hyugga clan shunned him. She was the only one who would talk to him.

"It's time, begin!" His Great-Grandfather yelled.

She charged at him with her sword and swung it towards him but he ducked and hit her stomach with the back of his blade.

She stepped back and thrusted her sword at him but Ichigo grabbed it and then activated his Uzukki.

She then pulled it back and swung it downwards almost slicing him in half!

She then started swinging her sword at him with intensive speed! He didn't dodge them he would have been dead by now.

"Kill her! Ichigo! Show me that you're a real ninja! A real solider! A real Shinobi!" His great-grandfather yelled at him!

Ichigo then widened his eyes and she had the knocked him down with her back of her Handel.

He fell back and she thrusted it down at him and Ichigo grabbed it.

"Mother… Father… My dear brother and sisters… they are all dead now! I work every single day just to show this damn clan that I am an Uzumaki!" Ichigo yelled and grabbed broke her sword.

"You… at such a young age always showed no mercy…" Ichigo stated and his chakra turned as cold as ice…

Ichigo's head was already bleeding and his great-grandfather just watches him and yelled "Finish it"

He then pushed Ichigo making him thrust into her with his sword into her stomach.

Ichigo's eyes widened…No…

She then leaned onto Ichigo and said "I…Ichi…go… I…" He then just heard silence. He couldn't hear what she said and fell onto the ground.

Ichigo then fell onto his knees and then his great-grandfather walked in front of and with a big smile on his face "You… made me kill her…" Ichigo stated.

"She was weak… I was able to find that out thanks to you, and I might just do the same to you until you stop being so… weak."

Ichigo then narrowed his eyes at him "What do you mean… by weak?"

"Your Father was the 6th Hokage and your Mother was a part of the royal family! All of your siblings had died, your _**Younger **_siblings and you couldn't even save one! Not any one of them! You… trash!"

Ichigo then stood and looked into the old man's eyes and said "Trash… you… made me kill her! You forced me to kill somebody! What am I to you anyway! Am I your great-grandson or am I just some student!"

"Boy who are you talking to?"

"You, you stupid piece of old trash, I can't wait until somebody throws you away."

The man widened her eyes and grabbed Ichigo's neck and held him against the wall.

"This piece of old trash is still strong enough to kill you"

"Go ahead I can't wait to be put at rest this world is to boring for me anyway."

The man dropped the sword and walked away…

Ichigo just stood there and then fell to his knees; he looked over and saw a man looking straight into his eyes… it was a man named Madara Uchiha.

(Now)

"I'm surprised you're not dead"

"I'm surprised you still got that big mouth of yours on you"

"Hmph…"

"You know most people die with that big mouth of yours"

"Funny, I can't really see myself as a talker"

The man looked his Ichigo and his eyes widened his eyes…the eyes of despair and hatred.

Then the man grabbed the back on Ichigo's head and put it against his forehead… "Ichigo, I see you've grown" Then the man looked over at Tython "Kill him by showing me what I see is true" the man whispered and walked away leaving Ichigo in shocked.

Then Ichigo lowered him eyes…killing somebody for someone else's approval…is a pitiful accuse to kill but, I might have to go through with it.

He looked over at Tython and Tython looked at him.

He smirked, maybe… but I doubt he'd die easily.

Then Laxus walked over to Ichigo and said "Ready to lose Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head and said "No, Losing just isn't my thing"

Laxus smirked and walked away.

This match was easy to Ichigo, not that Laxus was weak or anything but because of a huge advantage Ichigo has.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Tython again and looked at his clan's symbol. Does he know?

The he held somebody's hand on his shoulder Shisui sensei…

"Sensei I…"

Shisui smiled and said "You did a good job I'm proud to call you my student"

Ichigo then smiled a little and then looked back at him and said "Thanks"

Shisui nodded and walked over to Tython and the others.

Ichigo just sighed

(Flashback)

Ichigo was on the ground trying to get back up. He had been training all day, it was sunset he was working on his ninjutsu.

Ichigo staggered trying to give up but managed to do it.

"You know you shouldn't push your body so far, or it's just gonna give up on you" Shisui sensei warned

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Shisui and then said "My training isn't over when my _**body**_ gives up, but when your _**mind **_gives up"

'Shadow Clone Jutsu' Then 10 of him popped up.

"Besides, someday even if I don't have any chakra or magic left… at least I'll still be at some use"

Shisui looked at Ichigo "You know, you remind me of my old best friend Itachi Uchiha"

Ichigo eyes widened "Uchiha…"

Shisui nodded and patted the seat next to him for him to sit next to.

Ichigo deactivated his jutsu and barley had enough energy to walk over to him.

He fell down on his seat next to his Sensei "What about him?" Ichigo asked.

"Itachi was a true Shinobi he was a part of the ANBU Black Ops"

Ichigo eyebrows raised "A true Shinobi…"

Shisui nodded and said "He never was the one to give up, like you he cared more about other while not even caring about his own life. Without hesitate even if that means he'd die he would immediately go for it and that's what kind of person you are. A protector"

"A protector…" Ichigo shook his head "That's impossible; I haven't been able to protect anybody. They all just ended up dying"

"It wasn't your fault you know… you were too young to do anything"

"I should have died with them"

"But then what would there to remember"

"Listen, If need to remember anything about me it's that I'm an _**Uzumaki **_not an _**Hyugga**_" Ichigo stated "I am a Shinobi ninja but I am also a mage so what does that truly makes me… a ninja or a mage?" Ichigo asked.

"Both" Shisui answered

"Ichigo, let me tell you a story… once I finish you're bonds between Tython and you will be much greater"

(Now)

'Bubble thug vs Erza'

The man looked at Erza and smirked and Erza took out her one-handed sword in each of her hands.

Ichigo sat down, The Uchiha clan… Itachi you really are a true Shinobi…

Erza charged at Bubble thug as Bubble thug started making bubbles. Erza started popping then with the tip of her sword with her duel sword weapons. She managed to take them all out…

'Bubble Magic: Bubble Shower'

Erza looked at the sky and the bubble started coming from the sky , it was beautiful.

'Fall'

Then they turned into rocks and she started dodging them forcing some to hit her blade and tired throwing come back her opponent.

Erza jumped and stabbed into the ground and a whirl of wind came past her.

She got up and looks her opponent and then she 'Reequipped: Sea Empress Armor'

The man's eyes widened and got a little bit of a nosebleed when she changed.

Ichigo stood up walking towards the stadium and then Laxus picked him up and walked back and said "Come on, come on its okay she's gonna do the beating for you" while Ichigo was yelling

"I'm gonna kill him! Let go blondie! God Damn it!"

Everyone in the crowd sighed hearing Ichigo's rage.

Then Erza gave a glare at Ichigo which meant 'Shut the hell up'

Ichigo gave one right back at the man 'Do anything I'll kill you'

The man started sweating drastically now.

Erza then pointed her sword at the man and said "You're fight is with me, not him"

The man then got up and smirked 'Bubble Rise'

Erza then got caught in a bubble! She started floating up and she looked down and saw Ichigo waving goodbye.

Erza gained a tick mark 'Is he trying to be funny?'

Erza then got her sword and started stabbing the bubble like crazy.

"It's no use no one has ever been able to cut my Bubble! They just end up floating into the sky until the sun pops is and you fall to your death!"

Erza then sprang through the bubble, managing to pop the Bubble.

"Y-You managed to pop my bubble… how?!"

"Nothing should be too hard to cut through"

Ichigo sat down and smiled He really admired Erza a lot; she was like a role model to him. She's everything a solider is supposed to be like.

She then used her sword to make waterfall dash down onto him.

'Winner Erza'

Erza then turned back to her regular armor and walked off with the opponent on the ground with a fish in his mouth and his eyes in circles

"Hahaha he's a total puny!" Ichigo said and laughed.

Erza then sat down next to him and he said "Nice job on that last attack"

Erza had a dark era around her "Tell me… why you were waving goodbye?"

"Because I knew you'd come back again" Ichigo replied and stood up for his battle.

"You're going up against Laxus can you handle this?" Erza asked

Ichigo nodded

Erza smiled and as he walked away "I love you."

Ichigo smiles back "I know." and he walked towards the battle field.

'Ichigo vs Laxus'

"Seems like it's time to see what you're made of little brother"

"You've always called me younger brother… and yet you never act like one"

"So tell me Laxus, how much it's going to hurt knowing that even you're little brother is stronger than you?"

"I won't have to"

Ichigo then activated his Uzukki "I see, prove it…Blondie"

'Start'

Ichigo sliced his sword at Laxus forming an X he was already matching Laxus's speed.

His then took out his new sword, it was a sword of the wind.

'Shadow clone jutsu!' Ten Ichigo's appeared and started running towards Laxus.

One of then grabbed Laxus but the throat and the other punched him in the face! Three others came where Laxus was flying and all threw him in the air. Two shifted to the sky kicking and giving him blows in the sky! One came from the sky and knocked him back down.

'The Ten Way Wolf's Tie'

Three other one of them was the real Ichigo in the middle, 'Gigantic Rasgean' Laxus flipped over.

"Come on I didn't hit you that hard"

Laxus then turned into a lightning bolt and went behind Ichigo and punched him but Ichigo just flipped over him and elbowed him into the ground.

"Tch. You may be strong little brother, but not stronger than me!" Laxus yelled and Laxus was now on top of Ichigo about to punch him in the face.

_**Little brother…**_

(Flashback)

Ichigo was 3 years old in the kitchen with his mom…

"Want to make cookies Ichigo?"

Ichigo frowned and said "That's for girls Mom."

"Yeah but cooking is also for soilders also."

Ichigo then nodded and had a light blush on his face.

He then sat down and flipped through types of cookies, and then he looked at his mother's stomach.

She was pregnant with her second child.

"How about this one?" Ichigo pointed out, it was peanut butter cookies.

His mother smiled and said "Sure" she started getting the materials ready

She set the stuff down "Oomph! The babies kicking!" His mother said while putting her hands on her stomach.

"I can feel it"

"I know right?"

"Can the baby hear me?" Ichigo asked

"I think so"

"You know when you were in there; I use to sing to you a lot"

"Did it work?" Ichigo asked while laughing

"Sometimes, but one thing worked… I use to tell you all kinds of secrets"

(I know but I loved this commercial so I wanna use it)-Disclaimer

"Ichigo you wanna tell the baby a secret?"

"What could I say?"

"You can just tell her something about yourself"

"Hmm… maybe"

"Well you can tell the baby what a good little solider you are"

"Heh…" They started putting the cookies in the oven.

Ichigo looked inside of the oven through the door "It's rising!"

"I know ha-ha…"

"Why do you tell the baby what a great brother you'll be?" She said while he sat on the stool

Ichigo then looked at his Mom; he jumped off up to height of his mother's stomach

He put his hands on her stomach and said "You're really going to love Mom"

Naruto then was about to walk into the kitchen until he saw what Ichigo was doing and heard what he said. Naruto started tearing up a little while Hinata had a big smile on her face.

Then Ichigo went and hugged his mother's tummy while smiling, he widened his eyes and felt his father hugging him and Hinata's tummy.

"You're really going to love Dad too" Ichigo stated.

(Now)

Tears started slipping out of Ichigo's eyes 'Rasengan!' which hit Laxus in the gut

(Flashback)

Ichigo was holding his new baby brother, he smiled.

His Father was sitting next to him and asked "How are you little solider?"

Ichigo smiled and said "Good, one day I wanna be a hero… so I protect him"

Naruto chuckled and said "Well, Sometimes being a big brother… is 10x than being a Superhero"

Ichigo's eyes widened and smiled "Thanks Dad"

Naruto smiled and looked at his son… "I love you too, Ichigo"

(Now)

"How dare you call me that… you don't even know the meaning of it!" Ichigo yelled and kicked Laxus straight in his gaw making him fly up into the sky.

Laxus wasn't giving up that easy and he stood back up "Don't know the meaning… is what I'm doing right now not enough?" Laxus questioned and Ichigo's eyes widened.

Ichigo's bangs covered his eyes and looked away from Laxus.

(Flashback)

Laxus's eyes had widened… so gramps adopted you. Ichigo had his eye patch on then and just sat down in silence.

Laxus just stared at Ichigo; Ichigo then stood up and said "If you just came to stare at me all day then leave me alone"

Ichigo started walking away and Laxus gained a tick mark 'Ungrateful little…'

Laxus turned into a lightning bolt and went towards Ichigo but Ichigo caught his fist.

Ichigo then looked straight into Laxus's eyes with his lone eye.

"You're strong, but not strong enough to rival me. Only one person could do that and unfortunately you're looking at a loss for yourself if you're gonna fight a Wind mage" Ichigo stated.

"You little brat, you should really learn how to control your tongue"

Ichigo just walked away from Laxus, he didn't feel like fighting he had things to think about.

Then Laxus shifted and grabbed Ichigo by his collar and pushed him against a wall.

"Ichi…!"Erza yelled but was cut off by Ichigo.

"I'm fine" Ichigo stated and looked at Erza "Besides, do I look hurt to you?" Ichigo questioned and then smirked.

Ichigo grabbed Laxus's hand and started crushing it; Laxus's eyes widened and tried to be pulled out of his grip.

Ichigo then let go and Laxus held his hand and said "Fine then cocky brat, if you wanna fight then let's go"

"It's about time"

Ichigo then started heading outside and Re-quipped into a Navy blue shirt and bagged black pants with one of his legendary swords on his back.

"This will be over soon" Ichigo stated setting up a stopwatch.

Laxus just smirked and said "Shut up and show me what you got"

Ichigo then smirked and a large amount of magic started surrounding Ichigo.

Ichigo took out his sword and pointed it at Laxus.

His sword was then surrounded by Wind Magic and said "It's not too late to back down"

Laxus just laughed and charged at Ichigo but then Ichigo moved to the side.

"What's wrong bolts, I'm over here?" Ichigo taunted

Laxus then gathered lightning around himself and started going all out on Ichigo as Ichigo catches every punch for punch and kick for kick.

"Amazing…" Mira said

Ichigo then grabbed his sword and swung it across onto Laxus's face.

Laxus then touched his face…blood. He had swung a hit onto Laxus's face!

"What's wrong? Scared already?" Ichigo taunted again

Laxus then gained a tick mark again 'This guy… and his stupid taunting are annoying!'

"After this I might just have to change your playlist, it's stuck on stupidity"

Ichigo then kicked Laxus in the face, shifted and punched him in the stomach.

(Now)

Ichigo then grabbed Laxus's angle and jabbed it onto the floor!

'Wind Dragon's Sword Horn' Ichigo used and bolted into Laxus!

Laxus flipped back and forth and then got back up again. He charged up at Ichigo and swung it upwards and then swung the other towards Ichigo's face but he shifted again!

That magic… a shadow…

"Time to end this you annoy me" Ichigo stated

'In flashback Laxus sees Ichigo saying the same thing'

"Time to finish this fight" Ichigo said

'Wind Dragon's Twin Fang!'

Two Winds fangs came shooting through Laxus knocking him out.

"Someone get a mop" Ichigo commanded and walked away.

Ichigo then sat back down and sighed "Laxus… you're still too idiotic to fight me let alone take me seriously… you tired me." Ichigo said to himself and sat back putting his feet up.

'Mirajane vs Jugg'

The man was looking at Mirajane with an angry look in his eyes.

Mirajane was just standing there looking straight back at him.

'Begin'

Mirajane then punched the man in the gut!

Then she kicked him in his face!

She punched and kicked his face and legs!

He fell down!

She looked down at him while they counted to ten

He then jumped right back up and punched his in her jaw and she fell back.

Then the man came running towards her but she ducked under him and punched him.

'Satan Soul'

He looked her and laughed a little.

He ran towards him but she stayed on her back pushing him aside.

She then punched him straight in his face again and he takes another fall.

They started going like this for half an hour.

Then she threw him down onto the ground.

He stood back up again!

'Doesn't he know when to give up?' Mirajane thought

He started growling while looking at Mirajane.

He had blood streaming from his mouth, and many scares and scratches.

He then ran towards her again!

'Time to end this' Mirajane thought

'Soul Extinction' and the man fell down once again!

Then she picked him up and punched him again in his knee and then in his stomach, then gave another blow kicking him down.

And he's down again!

'_Huff… Huff… Huff…'_

He's up… again?!

"Something isn't right…" Master said.

The man then laughed and smacked her down onto the ground.

She got back up and looked at him, she was exhausted… how was he able to still fight with all the damage he took form her.

The man walked towards her and punched her which sent her flying!

She then used her wings to fly and flipped back onto the stadium.

Then he started throwing attacks at her and started to dodge them all.

She then kicked him in his head!

"Ugh!" Mirajane said in disgust.

His head was turned completely around! Disgusting!

He then fell down and Mirajane widened his eyes, No way…

Then the man got back up!

Then he twisted his head back around and Mirajane looked at him shocked!

"Gyahhhhh!" Tython yelled "What the hell!"

"Tch. Seems like he put himself together" Ichigo commented

The man looked at Mirajane and then managed to kick her in the side of her head and started laughing like crazy!

The man then ran towards her but she jumped dodging his attack and used her wings to fly.

The man looked at her with anger and smirked and jumped up really high!

Mirajane's eyes widened 'No he can't!'

He was jumping higher than her now!

Wind started blowing and everything got quite.

"I don't like this… we might have to get her out of there" Master said.

The man then had crazy eyes and started laughing like hell and then slammed her down onto the ground with an energy wave!

"This is my magic… Energy Magic" The man informed

Mirajane then struggled to get back on her feet and then he stepped on her!

"No!" Tython yelled gripped the iron metal hand bar, "Mira…."

Mirajane then coughed up a little blood and the man started laughing some more.

'This guy is a… a monster…' Mirajane thought as she then manage to stand up on her own two feet.

The man started walking forward her.

'He doesn't scare me, I'm the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail god dammit!'

Mirajane then charged at him and kicked him in his face! And started kicking him even more…

Mirajane then stood onto the ground with a grin on her face.

The man had a grin on his face also while walking towards her but then he grabbed her head and head-butted her! Then punched her in her stomach and punching her in face sending her onto the ground!

"Gyahhhhh!" Mirajane yelled

Mirajane then struggled to get up "No… I will never give up… never!"

She then punched the man in his face and kicked him in the face also! Then started countlessly hitting him with her attacks!

But it had no effect on him what so ever!

"No way…" Mirajane thought and then the man punched his straight in her face sending her flying.

The man wasn't finished yet; he then shifted besides her punching her down in her gut! "Ahhhhhhh!" Mirajane yelled. Mirajane's eyes widened and spit out a little blood.

She then fell down and hit the ground hard while the man stood in front of her.

He then walked towards her and then started punching her in the stomach and face countless of times.

Some of the people in the crowds looked away and others covered their eyes saying "Poor girl…!"

"Nee-san!" Elfman and Lisanna yelled with tears in their eyes.

"This is a nightmare at this rate Mirajane doesn't have a chance!" Lisanna said with fear.

The man then delivered another hard blow at Mirajane making her body motionlessly fly around onto the ground.

She back flipped and lunged back forward at him and started launching her strongest attacks at him!

She the thrusted another attack at him but the man caught her fist! She then yelled "You're going down!"

Trying to knee him in the jaw but he caught her knee also and swung her around and around throwing his sending her flying again!

"She's about to fly out of the ring!" Cana said.

Then the man grabbed her and said "You're not going down that easy" and threw her over his shoulder making her flop back onto the floor's stadium!

"Noooo! Mira!" Tython yelled gripping the hand bar again.

'Calm you're anger Tython' Shisui sensei said to himself…

She not even moving…

The man started walking towards her and she got back up.

The crowd started cheering and the announcer yelled "Wow! That's one tough fighter!"

"She stood… damn it" Ichigo murmured

She then started walking towards the man as the man had a big smile on his face.

She then had an angry look in her eyes and started running towards the man!

She then tried to punch him but then he punched her right in the face!

"No! That's enough!" Tython yelled at the man.

She then fell back and the man ran and kicked her back up into the air as Mirajane yelped in pain.

It was tearing Tython apart "No! Please Stop! She's done you won just stop it already!"

Then he made her land onto his knee and she yelled in pain "Arrrrggghhh!" Mirajane yelled.

Then he grabbed her head and started to pound his fist onto her face repeatedly.

"I… I gotta stop him…" Tython said gripping the handle even more.

The man started hitting her face even harder now with a smirk on his face, he kept on punching her face as if it was a punching bag!

Tython kept on watching as Mirajane got a restless beating out of him.

Mirajane turned back to normal.

Then the man picked up Mirajane by her hair and punched her straight in her stomach, harder and stronger each time!

In the crowd people was grabbing their hair shutting their eyes trying not to watch as others cried.

Ichigo's hand started twitching "That…man…"

He punched her in the gut again with all his might!

He then pulled her up and dropped her… then punched her in her side with her almost out of the ring!

"Someone just pull her out please…" Tython pleaded.

She then started forcing herself to get back up saying "I can still fight…"

"No! Stop it! He's just playing with you! Please Mira stop this!" Tython yelled.

Mirajane ignored him and stood back onto her feet wobbling a bit and her knees were trembling.

"God dammit! Mira stop this now just forfeit already! Stop being so stubborn!" Ichigo yelled at Mirajane.

The man then walked up to her with a big smile on her face and licked his lips.

Her outfit was ripped up, her tank top was ripped on the side so you could see her one side of her bra and her jeans were torn to shreds! With them now only looking like shorts and one of her boots were off! She was bruised and tattered up!

He then grabbed her hair and she screaming in pain! Then kneed her in the face!

"Gyahhhhh!" Tython yelled in horror.

Her nose started to bleed and blood was dripping down from her mouth.

"H-He's going way too far" Ichigo stated while clenching his fists.

The man then dropped Mirajane onto the ground.

"NOOO Stop Please!" Lisanna screamed.

Tython gritted his teeth trying to hold his power in.

Then Shushi yelled "Tython, Hey stop it! Just calm down"

The man then looked down at Mirajane and shoved his shoe in her face!

"Gyahhhhh! Ha! Ah! Noooo! Ah!" Mirajane yelled in pain.

The some people in the crowd started crying and so did children, it hurts just to watch!

"Somebody's got to do something!" Cana yelled

Ichigo then looked over at Tython and said "Tython stop it and calm down listen to him!"

Tython wasn't listening, magic energy was gathering around him.

"Ahhhhhhh! Gyahhhhh!" She screamed in pain and then tears started streaming down her face!

Tython snapped! "That does it! This has gone on way too long! I'm taken him down!"

"No don't Tython! Don't go out there! Calm down Tython!" Erza said trying to calm him down.

"Don't try and stop me!" Tython yelled.

Right there Tython had gained the third stage of the Sharigian! Tython then dashed towards the man! "Miraaaa!"

"That's enough, stop playing games Jugg" His partner stated

The man looked at him, "This girl has had enough for when people are jumping in, It wouldn't be pretty"

Jugg looked back and Tython and then at his partner again.

"Just finish it already"

The man nodded and kicked her out of the ring and Tython flickered over to catch her.

"Mira are you alright?" Tython asked.

'Is she okay? Should be get some medic mages?' The announcer asked.

"Here let me…"

"No!" Tython yelled showing his Sharigian and the man backed off.

Tython picked her up and glared at Jugg and then looked over at the announcer and asked "Where are the Medic Mages?"

The announcer said "In the building, I can carry her if you"

"It's fine I got her" Tython stated "Jugg!" Tython yelled at the man.

He turned over and said "What is it?"

"Next time it's just **You and Me** got it? And I _**will win**_!"

The man laughed and said "Sorry, but my partner's gonna have to take my place"

"Not after I'm done with you"

The man just chuckled and walked away.

-At the hospital building-

The matches had been on hold until they make sure Mira is alright. Tython is now in the lobby, he dropped Mira off earlier and is now trying to check up on her seeing if she's okay.

He then just flipped onto the ceiling and started running towards her room and jumped above the media sliding inside.

"Y-young man you're not supposed to be in h…!"

"Mira! Are you alright?" Tython asked shoving the doctor out of the way.

Mirajane giggled and sat up "Aww, worried about lil' cute me?" Mira teased

Tython blushed and murmured "Yeah…"

Then Mirajane cracked up.

Tython just sighed.

Mirajane had some Band-Aids in her face with bandages on her right arm her stomach was unseen with her purple gown on.

Tython just sat down on the edge of her bed, he was mad at himself.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?"

Mira nodded "The doctor said that I'll be well enough to watch your next fight"

Tython nodded he looked at the ground and said "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I should have token you out there, I knew something was wrong I should have jumped in"

"It's not your fault and besides it's my match, and I was gonna live through it until it was over"

Tython nodded and smiled, then he looked over at him and said "I'm so proud of you"

"For what? I lost?"

"You still got up though, you sensed his power but you still gave him one hell of a beating out there. Even when everyone in the crowds in the announcer told you to forfeit and to give me up you still hung in, that takes a lot even Ichigo was about to jump in there"

Mirajane was shocked "Even Ichigo?"

Mirajane smirked and said "Seems like Erza-bitch lost one of her members on Team Erza"

Tython then face palmed himself.

Tython looked over and saw some guards coming his way.

"Hmm, I see now you're in trouble aren't you Brownie?" Mirajane asked

"What did you think they were just gonna let me in" Tython said and locked the door.

"Hey! Get out of there you little punk!" One of the guards yelled.

"I'll just be a minute sit down in the lobby and I'll get right to ya." Tython said.

Mirajane was covering her mouth from laughing "I swear Tython you should be a comedian"

"Comedian? I wasn't even trying to make you laugh, besides I wanted to spent some 'alone-time' with you and now there guards wanna join in?"

The guard knocked onto the door hard and yelled "Get out of there now!"

Tython gained a tick mark and hit the door harder "Shut up and leave I said I'll be a minute!"

Tython sighed a casted a 'Silence Jutsu' so they wouldn't hear the men outside the room.

"It's not nice to yell Tython" Mira teased again.

Tython just rolled his eyes and then took out something and walked over to her.

It was a bottle of medicine.

"I got it from the old lady"

"Did she really give it to you or you stole it?"

"Well she's hunting me down for this so…"

Mirajane sighed and smiled.

Tython poured some in a cup and mixed it with some tea.

"Here, drink up"

Mirajane nodded and drunk out of the cup…

Mirajane then set the cup down and swallowed it.

Tython smiled and kneeled down to her.

"How do you feel?"

Mirajane then knocked him on his head.

Tython held his head "You could of just said out feel fine you didn't have to test it out on me!" Tython yelled.

Mirajane then laughed.

Tython stood up "I have a match to go to"

Tython walked up to Mirajane and kissed her, as a few seconds past they parted for air so they wouldn't get too into it.

Mirajane blushed and Tython waved goodbye deactivating the jutsu. He then unlocked the door and said "I'll be looking for you in the crowd, Mira" Then disappeared using his Light magic to transport onto the stadium.

It was now about to start in a few minutes. All of a sudden Mirajane was feeling better and ran out the room with doctors looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the… I don't understand" The doctor said.

Mirajane pushed past others and made front seat to Tython's match.

"You better not lose this match Tython, I'm looking forward to our match" Ichigo stated

"Heh, I wouldn't miss it for the world Ichigo" Tython stated and put on his white gloves.

Then walked towards the stadium with a serious look in his eyes…

'Tython vs Ganja'

Tython stepped onto the stadium and walked over to the man.

Ganja smiled at Tython, sadly he isn't the one he wanted fight but he will do.

Tython stood with a big smile on his face, Tython was 5'7 and the man was 6'4.

'Start'

"Let's go" Tython said activating his sharigian it was his first time using his Sharigian at the final stage.

Then an enormous amount of energy came from him.

The man then smiled and lunged towards him and Tython punched the man in the face.

Then Tython jumped up slamming the man back down!

The man then got back up and Tython stood up in front of him.

'He's much more powerful than his partner that's for sure'

The man lunged towards Tython again grabbing his face and smearing it down onto the ground!

Then he threw Tython up and an energy bomb got hit on his back!

The man jumped up and kicked Tython down.

Tython then moved his head to kick him but then the man just grabbed his angle and threw him back down.

"Man, I need a vacation" Tython said

The man looked at him with such angry eyes "Sasuke…" the man growled.

The man jumped up and Tython jumped up towards him.

The stood in the air! He was flying!

'Summoning Jutsu: Bald Eagle!' Tython used and stood on his eagle.

"What is it boy, I was taking a nap"

"Sorry but, I need you for flying right now"

The eagle looked at the man… Ganja, you're alive? The eagle thought.

The man threw a ball of energy at Tython and Tython moved his head but it went right past him and heading towards the crowd! Mira!

Tython jumped and flew down to her and grabbed the energy ball throwing it back him with all of Tython's might.

Tython was so close to touching the railing!

Everyone in the crowd started screaming!

Tython landed onto the ground "That wasn't very nice you know!"

The ball of energy hit the man and a huge green explosion came towards them!

Tython then pushed the green ball of energy towards him! "You're fight is with me not the people!" Tython yelled.

After then ash cleared up the man started laughing.

"Grrryahh!" The man yelled and a new enormous energy started spilling out of him!

Tython then jumped at the man and punched him in his forehead but the man smiles and punched straight in his face!

Then the man grabbed Tython's face and slammed it down!

Hard enough to make a crater!

Ichigo was just looking at the man calmly and sighed 'Idiot'

The man then grabbed Tython's arms and pushed his knee onto his back!

"Grrrrayyyh!" Tython yelled in pain.

The man was floating in the sky while Tython was still screeching in pain!

Tython gritted his teeth, the was man was starting to break Tython's shoulders!

'Lightning Dragons: New Faze!'

A swarm of blue lightning was bounced onto the man shooting him back!

Tython's Lightning was always blue but not even his Dragon Master knew why.

Tython then started to move forward to the man and put his hand out 'Lightning Dragon's Energy'

A beam of lightning was shot towards the man!

"It's over" Tython said but then widened his eyes.

Tython then sighed and said "Why am I not surprised?"

The man started throwing several energy beams at Tython as Tython dodged most of them!

The man then had one of his beams in his hand and pushed it onto Tython's chest!

"NOOOO!" Tython yelled and hitting the stadium wall!

The man then grabbed Tython and punched him in the gut!

The man smiled and laughed again.

Tython then fell onto his knees holding his stomach.

The man then grabbed Tython's hair and then gave him a bear hug!

"Ahhhhhhh! Grrrrrrr! Ahhhhhhh!" Tython yelled, it hurts so bad!

He then head-butted Tython, there was some drool he had on his mouth and wiped it but then the man grabbed him and gave him a bear hug again and gained even more power!

'Where is he getting all of this power from?'

The man gripped Tython's wrists as Tython was shaking his head in pain!

Tython then activated his Sharigian and head-butted him back!

"You've underestimated greatly" Tython said with his Sharigian showing.

Tython then saw it! He saw the moves that he was about to use!  
Tython then started dodging them all! Kick for kick, punch for punch and blow for blow he could see them.

"I've had enough" Tython stated.

"Not until I have you dead at my feet"

'Lightning Dragon's Fierce Fist!'

Tython used onto the man.

'Energy Blast Gallon Gun'

The man shot back at Tython.

Then a huge explosion started!

After the ash cleared up the two was till on their feet.

Ichigo sighed at this; he wasn't using the strength he used from training. His power is way greater than that.

"Sasuke…" The man growled more.

Tython had a confused looked on his face and smirked.

"Sasuke…" The man growled more.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I will kill you!" The man yelled

(Flashback)

The boy was walked in the woods; he was in the mist village.

He then walked inside, it was his birthday and all of his family members were there.

It was time for him to blow out the candles and everybody started to sing "Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday to…"

The all of a sudden the candles were blown and everything was dark until the boy heard screaming and yelping! The boy looked around but it was dark, he looked to turn on the lights running towards it and when he turned them on.

He saw a man with black hair and with the Sharigian activated. "My, my Sasuke, sorry but we couldn't wait so we decided to crash the party." Orochimaru said and laughed.

"Let me introduce myself, the name is Orochimaru and the man standing right next to me is Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing personal but we need to use your home as a hideout so please—" The boy had then ran off into the woods.

The boy ran and ran and fell onto his knees as he tripped on a branch and started crying "Sasuke Uchiha… one day I will kill you and your family!" The boy screeched.

(Now)

"Sorry, but my name is Sasuke its Tython. Sasuke Uchiha is my father though but I don't really look that much like him." Tython admitted scratching his nose.

Then the man shifted towards Tython and then Tython moved his head dodging the man's attack.

Tython then punched the man in his gut!

The man jumped up and threw an energy ball at him!

Tython just jumped over it.

"Grrrrrrr! I will get my revenge!" The man yelled.

Tython then started walking towards the man, the man started walking back a little.

Tython then hugged the man!

"You're in pain, aren't you?"

"No I… I…"

"You know, Revenge is just a confession of pain"

The man gritted his teeth and punched Tython in the face with a hard blow making Tython flip and flop back onto the stadium's floor.

Tython then sighed and said "Let's end this"

Tython extended his hand and equipped his father's sword.

The man's eyes widened and then he gritted his teeth.

The man looked over at Ichigo and put his hand towards him and shot an energy beam at him!

Tython then shifted and used his body to reflect the attack onto himself.

Tython then fell down onto the stadium grounds.

Ichigo's eyes widened and gritted his teeth.

Tython stood up and moved his neck and pointed at the man "Stop looking for other opponents I'm right here god damn it!" Tython yelled at the man.

"Tell Tython, who do you hold dear to?"

Tython then looked at the ground and right back at the man and said "Mirajane Strauss and Ichigo Uzumaki"

"Mirajane Strauss and Ichigo Uzumaki huh, those two are very skilled mages." The man stated.

"I understand for your Girlfriend but tell me this, why would you risk your life for Ichigo?" The man questioned.

Tython looked at the ground.

"What purpose was there for your friendship, what formed it?"

"Huh what was it!" The man yelled about to punch Tython in the face!

Tython caught his fist and said "Because he was the only one who truly understood my pain"

'Chidori'

Tython used and slammed it against the man cheek and the man fly back out of the ring.

"I was sad, I was lonely, and I was rejected… but thanks to that I was able to meet Ichigo and form a bond with him." Tython stated.

"To me, Ichigo's life is more important to me than becoming guild master" Tython stated.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

The man was trying to get up "Ichigo Uzumaki, I've fought against him before and almost died. The reason I'm asking this is because what I saw in Ichigo was… a cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, arrogant, and an unreasonable man to deal with." The man stated standing up.

"Why would somebody like you, hang out with him?"

"My Shushi sensei taught me something one day" Tython said walking towards the man.

"The **loneliest** people are the _**kindest**_,the **saddest **people smile the _**brightest**_, and the **most damaged** people are the _**wisest**_, **ALL **because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did. That's the kind of person Ichigo is. He _**always goes forth and never hesitated**_, even if it meant him _having his life on the line_… that's the person I _**admire the most**_." Tython stated.

"Which is why he's two of the _**Most Precious**_ people in my life!" Tython yelled!

'Lightning Dragon's Decision'

Lightning was scattered all over the place ran directly to the man electrifying him.

"Seems like I brought back the spark" Tython stated and smiled.

Ichigo sighed and brought his feet up while crossing them with his arms crossed also and smiled.

'Whatever, best friend or not he's still an idiot' Ichigo said to himself.

'Maybe I should just give up on revenge and focus on my team instead…' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo put his hand out in the air staring at the ceiling and seeing his father's back wearing his Hokage outfit.

'Dad… You're the Hokage… how could you just lose to a man like that! Let alone… how could you just let Tython suffer like that, he was your best friend's son and you just ignored his pain like he wasn't even alive like everyone else… I can't forgive you for that.' Ichigo said to himself and put his hand down and looked down at Tython.

"Always being alone… father you knew what that was like. So why? Why couldn't you prevent or at least lend out a hand to Tython or something! Father I've grown to hate you, do you hear me! I hate you! You allowed Tython, to feel such pain because you couldn't have noticed!" Ichigo yelled out loud to the sky!

Ichigo pointed his finger at the sky and said "If you were really a true Hokage you should have just taken care of it" Ichigo stated.

"I always use to think that the world wasn't as bad as I thought, that the underdogs always won but then I woke up to reality… and that is that life isn't fair is it? Nobody can ever get what they pleased if they did the world end wouldn't it" Ichigo said to himself.

It doesn't matter it's time for the Semi-Finals.

'Tython vs Erza'

'Ichigo vs Jugg'

Tython was in the corner shaking a bit, "E-Erza… no way… how am I supposed to fight Ichigo now?" Tython asked rocking back and forth in a corner.

Erza stood in front of Tython and glared at him "Tython, listen to me do not go easy on me just because I'm your friend!" Erza yelled.

Tython stood up and his bangs covering his face "I know that but, you're Ichigo's girlfriend. If I hurt you… I don't know how Ichigo would react"

Erza sighed and put her hand on his shoulder "He's your best friend, it doesn't matter how much he harsh he is especially at you, because he cares that much about you. He would be mad about it sure but he wouldn't break you're friendship"

Tython eyes widened and nodded and smirked "Fine then Erza, I wish you luck because I'm going to be the victor in this round and I will fight Ichigo and win"

Erza smirked and put her hands on her hips "Oh really? Sorry to break it to ya but Ichigo might just win this tournament"

"No way! I'm 10x better than Ichigo, 20x… 100x times better!"

"Ichigo is pretty smart, even smarter than Levi… you should know how good he is in strategy. In Intelligence alone he's on a whole other level, and I'm even sure how strong he is."

Tython smirked and said "So is mine, don't forget my mother and my father were both geniuses. So don't be mistaken Erza"

Erza raised one of her eyebrows.

"I may act all dumb and stupid but the truth is that, it's all an illusion" Tython stated.

-Ichigo-

Ichigo was sitting down next to Jugg.

"Tell me Ichigo, what's your goal in life?"

"My goal?" Ichigo questioned and the man nodded.

"My goal is that if the Good and Evil starts acting up, then I would become a bigger threat so that they would work together. So then there would be no wars, and no more deaths."

The man eyes widened "Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what soilders do, they don't just stand by and let others die in front of you! They fight to protect you with their lives! We aren't fearless but we are the bravest if we are willing to die for million others. We protect their freedoms!" Ichigo said with pride and then looked at the floor.

"A solider that fights to the death never dies, but the solider who fights for existence never truly exists." Ichigo stated.

The man gripped his fists and sighed "Ichigo, I respect you… a lot. You the person to trust, even when you're the enemy"

"If you're trying to say Thanks then don't bother, I this for you, not for your thanks. It doesn't matter if you thank me at all. Just knowing your living your life to fullest is enough for me." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo then stood up and walked out of the room to ask Erza to make Sandwich-sama.

While Ichigo waited he looked at the sky and saw leaves dancing around 'Father… I don't know if I hate you… or I miss you or maybe even both.'

(Flashback)

3 of Ichigo's siblings died and Ichigo had his head dug in his knees in the corner of his room sobbing. Ichigo was wearing a orange shirt and black shorts with blue shoes. His room had navy printings on it and the Hokage poster on the wall with Anbu posters also. He also had a Tv with a computer.

Ichigo heard somebody opening his door and then shutting it behind them. Ichigo peeked up and it was his father. He then kneeled down to Ichigo. Ichigo was in his room for hours, he wouldn't even come out to eat. They give gave it to him and I'd end up in the sink the next morning. It's been like this for almost a week now and no one could blame him.

His father then took off his Hokage hat and put it on his head. "Ichigo… you really are one brave solider" His father stated and smiled. Ichigo gripped his knees and then said "D-Dad… I… I… I'm sorry"

"Sorry… Sorry for what?"

"I… I… I couldn't p-protect t-t-them" Ichigo managed to get out

His father eyes widened, "I'm supposed to be their big brother and I didn't even save one of them"

"It's not your fault"

"This is the third time…"

His father sighed, it hurt for him also to have his children die one by one… he didn't how much he could take.

Ichigo started sniffling and felt like bursting into tears.

"Dad!" Ichigo leaping into his father's arms and started crying, Naruto started to cry also pulling Ichigo closer.

"I'm sorry Ichigo… I'm sorry"

(Now)

Ichigo gripped his fists holding in his tears and shook it off.

Ichigo stood up and walked out the door, it's time for the Semi- Finals and everyone is now healed.

'Hello everyone let's give a hand to our four finalists'

Everyone started yelling and cheering.

The man put the microphone to Ichigo said 'So how do feel right now, do you think you're going to win this tournament?'

"Why ask that?"

'Because everyone thinks you and Tython are going to be the final two? Do you think you're going to win?'

Ichigo sighed "Yes, besides I'm not into losing it just isn't my style."

Everyone in the crowd then started cheering.

'Tython vs Erza'

Tython took out his sword…and said "I won't go easy on you Erza"

Erza nodded and said "Same goes for you"

Tython and Erza started charging at each other.

Tython bent backwards dodging Erza's sword!

Tython then moved his head dodging the sword at Erza swung at him.

Tython had activated his Sharigian… I can see every attack she going to use!

'Lightning Dragon's Surroundings'

Lighting started surrounding Tython and Tython charged at Erza and punched Erza in face.

Erza stabbed her sword on the ground and swung around landing a hit on Tython making Tython flying back!

Tython then smirked "Sorry, but I'm allergic to losing to you but I never sneeze"

It was a clone!

Erza eyes widened and Tython punched her in back!

"Gyahhhhh!" Erza yelled holding her back.

She saw Tython putting up his sword.

Erza then launched towards Tython slashing onto his knee but Tython kicked her in the face.

"You know you've gotten pretty good in swordsman ship, I swear I couldn't compare to you and Ichigo when it comes to swords but, when it comes to hand-to-hand combat and martial arts I'm an expert at it!"

Tython back flipped and kicked her in the face again!

Tython ducked as Erza swung at him and punched her in the stomach.

Erza then managed to punch him in the face but Tython stopped himself while doing a handstand.

"I may not be as flexible as Ichigo, I'm flexible enough to rival him"

Tython then jumped and landed on the ground.

'Lightning Dragon's Fist Iron Kick!'

Tython kicked on her knees and then sprung and punched her stomach.

Erza then sliced her sword cut Tython's sleeve!

Tython got his knee and held his shoulder.

Erza then charged at him with her sword and Tython jumped and took her head and slammed it onto the ground.

Tython then jumped back, Erza stood back up with a serious look on her face. Her head was bleeding.

Ichigo didn't feel like watching the fight but did it anyway.

Erza reequipped to her 'Lightning Empress Armor'

"I should of used this earlier" Erza said

Tython stared at her and said "I don't just use lightning you know"

"Plus, that armor is useless it's just a tasty snack to me" Tython stated

Erza then changed her armor to Flame Express Armor.

Ichigo smirked at this, 'Being sexy… Erza's an expert at it'

Erza then used her flames towards him!

"I may not be able to use Fire magic but I know how to use Fire Jutsu!" Tython yelled

'Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!' Tython used on Erza but she blocked it with her sword.

Then Tython appeared behind her and grabbed her face making her look into his Sharigian… 'I was gonna use this on Ichigo but I still got plenty of new tricks under my sleeve'

Erza was in another demission and her eyes widened.

'Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique'

Erza was then paralyzed and started screaming at the pain.

Tython come from the sky 'Chidori'

Tython used on Erza and then ash started circling and she fell on the floor as the man started counting.

"Sorry, Erza… It's over"

3…2…1… Tython Uchiha wins!

Ichigo smirked and then rested his head on his hand. 'So you were taught Genjutsu also Tython? I wonder how good are?'

Ichigo stood up and walked over to the stadium and looked at his opponent

"I've been waiting to fight somebody like you, Ichigo Uzumaki" The man stated

"Tch. Sorry to keep you waiting" Ichigo said then chuckled a little.

Ichigo then took out his cards.

"Card Magic? I see I've heard that you're more of Weapon-based mage am I correct?"

Ichigo nodded "I am the only person in Fairy who's able to use multiple weapon-based magic, but that's my only power. Unlike most mages I don't waste my energy on my weapons like guns for example."

"I see before we start tell me, what types do you use anyway?" the man asked

Ichigo smirked, well he is an information broker after all "I use Card Magic, Charm Magic, Guitar Magic, Gun Magic, Ring Magic, Storm Magic and Sword Magic for Holder Magic though"

"I see, you are a very skilled mage Ichigo"

"I barley use most of them, I mainly use Sword, Gun and Card magic and sometimes Ring magic" Ichigo informed and showed his ring on each finger, they were on his middle finger.

Ichigo then took out his two guns and put one on top of the other with the pistol pointing at him.

The man put his hand out in the sky "Well I'm also into Sword Magic, you I'm a fan of yours"

"Is that supposed to make me happy? I could care less about you or my idiotic fans." Ichigo stated

'Begin!'

Ichigo then smirked and yelled "You wanna know the difference between me and those 'Other Gun Mages'?"

"Oh really what?"

"Unlike them I'm actually worth fighting for" Ichigo stated behind the man!

(Now guys, this may not be the best gun fight because it's hard to write one but Imma try my best so comment for some tips for me please)

'_Blam! Blam! Blam! `_

The man moved 90 degrees to the left, and then threw the sword aiming for one of Ichigo's ankles but Ichigo jumped on the sword gliding on the sword.

Ichigo started bursting three shots at the man's neck!

Hitting the man's kneecap making him tip over, shrieking…

BOSKO!

Ichigo then fell onto the ground as the man punched Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo then back flipped over to the other side of the ride and held his stomach.

Ichigo let go of his stomach and shoots the ground around the man and the bullets were steaming making mist.

The man eyes widened he could see anything.

Ichigo then came from the sky shooting at the man from the sky on his raven. The man tired dodging the bullets moving around like as if he was dodging him from getting rain.

Ichigo managed to shoot the man in his jaw, and then the mist cleared out.

The man held his jaw and then Ichigo uppercutted the man in the jaw!

The man flew up like a missile hitting his target!

Ichigo shifted and landed a blow onto the man's stomach sending him back down!

The man got up stunned a little and looked back up seeing Ichigo on his rave with the snake smile of his.

"Come at Jugg… I don't care if you admire me or not, I'm beating your ass for hurting my little sister" Ichigo stated.

The man's eyes widened and questioned "You're sister? How? I mean you don't have the name hair color?"

Ichigo smirked and said "So? Blood wouldn't make us even closer" Ichigo stated with a big grin

'Wind Dragon's Bomb'

A bomb started flying down onto the man, and then the man's eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me…"The man said and ran!

The bomb followed the target.

Ichigo sat down and created a clone "You know what to do".

The clone then nodded and shifted behind the man and grabbed him.

The bomb then exploded onto the man and the man flew back onto the ground. Hard.

The man staggered back up.

The man then put his hand in the sky and energy bombs started falling from the sky!

"Dodge Chicory" Ichigo commanded and the Raven nodded started flying around gliding in the sky sideways trying to dodge all of the bombs.

Ichigo then jumped down 'Repulsion Technique' and the man grinded onto the floor making him scrapping his hands and knees.

"I had enough, time to show you my 'power'" The man stated.

The all of a sudden Ichigo had a ball on energy exploding onto him!

Ichigo flipped back and forth onto the ground.

Ichigo stood up and threw his guns in the sky making them turn into a spear.

"Impressive. Not like I'm surprised" The man stated.

Ichigo smirked and swung his spear and bullets came out of it!

The man then widened his eyes and jumped up really high!

Ichigo then flipped his spear stabbing it onto the ground and stood on the bottom of his spear's stick.

Ichigo pointed a finger at him.

'Wind Dragon's Target'

Wind started coming towards the man as if they were bullets and the man was flipping in a 45 degree angle but some of the bullets managed to cut his skin!

The man then stood back onto the ground.

"So you're guns turn into spears I must say I'm impressed"

Ichigo smirked and jumped off and his spear turned back into his duel guns.

"They don't just turn into a spear"

The man raised his eye brows and said "Oh really? Now I'm really curious"

The two guns turned into a machine gun!

The man then was pretty shocked and started running!

The man got his sword and started deflecting the bullets that Ichigo was shooting at Ichigo.

The machine guns then turned into cannons!

Ichigo shot one of the cannons at his sword and it made a hole in it!

The man then looked at his sword and gripped the handle and gritted his teeth. His father made this sword for him!

The man's aura changed and then all of sudden Ichigo started screeching in pain!

Something was on him and it was burning him!

Ichigo held his arm! His curse mark!

His curse mark started spreading onto him!

Ichigo bit his lip trying to hold it back, Tython and Ichigo started losing their grip on controlling there seals.

'Kyubbi, lend me your power right now'

'Why? You don't need it'

'My seal is acting up; I need to take care of it'

'Now!' Ichigo yelled

'You must not know who you're talking to boy'

'My father, I learned that he had all 10 tailed beasts in him, but you're in me so where are the others?'

'Half in one and others are in you'

'Half? There is another you?'

The demon fox nodded and snickered.

'It was 6 Path's plan… since he died he would whoever get 9 tails get all 10 tailed beasts'

'Where are the others?'

'You gotta find them'

Ichigo sighed, he hated hide and go seek.

'Fine, just lend me power already before he gets up'

'Tch. You're lucky you're Naruto's boy'

'I know, that's why I use it as an advantage'

Ichigo then started at Jugg and said "I'm right here!"

The man yelled in rage and ran towards him swing at Ichigo and Ichigo jumped on his sword and casted his seal.

'Twin Rasengan'

One of the Rasengans was Gelel Rasengan and the other was the Demon Fox Rasengan.

Then he crashed down onto the man! (Like his father with Menma and his Grandfather with Obito)

"Gyahhhhh!" The man yelled and fidgeted on the ground.

Ichigo stared at the man seeing if he had any magic left.

The man was blocking it!

Ichigo then equipped 'Sword of Kusanagi (Orochimaru)'

Ichigo looked at the sword, "I found this sword in my world when I was 8. I heard that it came out of the mouth of a White Snake"

(Not Sasuke but Orochimaru look it up, Tython has Sasuke's sword)

"Looking at the blade, and hearing its legend of it."

The man then stumbled up and took his hand out "Y-You owe me…"

Ichigo smirked and said "As if"

Ichigo then put his own chakra and slammed it on the ground.

The men grunted and reach his hand out in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo just kicked it away and swung his sword making a blast of wind coming from it!

The man flipped back and forth from the wind.

'Energy star gazers'

Some energy balls started following Ichigo and Ichigo was running from them.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

Then the energy balls started following the clones until the clones ran towards each other and they blew up.

Then the man re quipped a shield as he saw Ichigo take out his guns again.

Ichigo kneeled and shoots the shield! The man begins to panic and started gathering magic energy around him.

Shielded by his shield he started throwing swords at Ichigo but it just went through Ichigo thanks for his  
God Slayer Shadow Magic.

The man is holding his bleeding neck while he blocks Ichigo's attacks and saw some bullets go through the shield! (Shit!)

"Time to end this" Ichigo casted shadow clones and they disappeared!

Then Ichigo gained a sneer smile perking on his lips.

Ichigo then started walking towards him casting a jutsu.

"No way… have you already mastered it?!" The man yelled in shock.

'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken'

Ichigo smirked and threw at the man, it was over.

A blast of wind cut him back leaving the make with scratches and bruises.

'Ichigo wins'

Ichigo gets his Military Rations Pill and eats it regaining his magic and chakra

The stadium floor was changed and they started forming a big shield around the crowds.

Tython and Ichigo stared at each other… this match was to prove who's stronger right now.

Members of the Council was watching also, they heard about Ichigo and wondered if he was strong as they say and if they they'd as him to become one of the Wizard Saints.

The announcer was in the middle 'So here we are folks! Tython vs Ichigo I bet we were all looking forward to this am I right?'

Everyone in the crowds was cheering even the opponents that was defeated.

'Whoever wins get prizes and some dough!'

Tython then put on his forehead protector on his forehead. Ichigo put his wrapped around his left arm.

Ichigo then took off his bandana and said "I will not hold back on you Tython, I'll show you that your still able to defeat me"

"Shut up Ichigo! I will defeat you!" Tython yelled back.

"…Your such a kid" Ichigo stated.

Tython gained a tick mark and yelled "I am not I'm 15 years old!"

Ichigo covered his eyes and said "Sorry but I can't understand stupid, Maybe Natsu can translate it for me"

Natsu then gained a tick mark!

"Oh yeah come at me Ichigo!" Natsu yelled trying to run out the stadium but then Erza head him on the head tell him to sit down.

'Begin'

Tython took out Flying Thunder God Technique throwing the kunai's at random areas.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes pin pointing the locations of the kunai's.

"I see so you've master Fourth's technique"

"I will finally get to beat you! Ichigo!" Tython said all hyped up.

"…Hmph…misguided as ever"

'This will prove how strong our bond is'

"Let's start"

Tython and Ichigo charged towards each other.

Tython punched Ichigo in the face but then he ducked down and punched Tython in the stomach.

Tython flew back!

"Like I said before, your still just a little kid… and I will get stronger so stay out of my way"

"Ichigooo!"

Tython then delivered a blow to Ichigo's face making him fall back flipping back and forth.

Ichigo then grunted getting up, "Seems like you've gotten little stronger, but are you strong enough?"

Ichigo went behind Tython and kicked him on the backside of his head!

"I won't show mercy this time"

Then Ichigo delivered another kick to the back!

The he turned around to punch Tython in the stomach but he moved out of the way.

Ichigo threw his blade at him but Tython ducked and pushed him to a wall.

"Tch."

Ichigo then smirked and blew Tython back.

"It doesn't matter if you're an Uchiha or not, I can still gain more than you"

"Uchiha? Who cares if you do in the end I'll be Guild Master"

Tython then transported behind Ichigo and grabbed him slamming him down backwards.

Ichigo flipped back sliding behind a bit.

'Huff…Huff…'

"Hmph. You're not bad, but the game ends here"

Ichigo put his hand up and said "Come at me Tython, show me this 'so called' power that can actually rival me?"

"I'll show it to you alright!"

"…Heh…Heh…" Ichigo put away his guns and cards and took out two one-handed swords.

They were both crafted by the Stone of Gelel.

"I've been waiting to see you drop before me all day, Tython"

"Ichigo..."

Tython then punched and upper cutted Ichigo but then Ichigo did a hand stand with both hands.

Then he looked at Tython and grinned.

"I'm going to crush you Tython"

Tython took out a kunai and Ichigo ran towards him trying to slice him!

Tython kept up with his attacks with his kunai.

'Lightning Dragon's Trust!'

Lighting started pouring out of Tython's hand and he punched Ichigo in the gut with it sending Ichigo up in the air.

"Come on Tython, you should stop playing around. What about being Guild Master? You should train to become Guild Master instead."

Tython then came towards Ichigo's face with his fist but then Ichigo punched him back down.

"I see right through you!"

Tython and Ichigo started running besides each other Ichigo slashed his sword at Tython managing to cut his jumpsuit in the arm making him bleed a little.

Tython then grabbed Ichigo's ankle and threw him on the ground!

Ichigo then got hit so hard it created a crater!

Ichigo back-flipped out of the crater creating a jutsu…

Tython was on the other side of the crater.

"It's time to end this…" Ichigo stated.

Casting the 'Rasgean' making wind swarm around him…

Tython then grunted and shut his eyes casting 'Chidori'

"Tython, did you know… at this time right now is the age time of when your father and mine had fought each other?"

Tython eyes widened… "I…"

Lighting started swarming around him and then bolted towards each other.

'You know Ichigo…'

Tython ran toward him.

'Your father and mine… had a bond that could have been broken…'

'I want to pass on that bond… forever… but even stronger and harder to break…'

'Wouldn't go agree… Ichigo…'

Ichigo ran towards Tython…

'My father fought for your father… but…'

'My great grandfather wants me to kill you…'

'The man who I respected even more than father…'

They ran towards each other and there jutsu met each other and a huge explosion formed and fell the two back and they both bit the walls.

Tython and Ichigo got back up.

Tython's shirt was ripped up; his tight jumpsuit arm clothing was ripped off covered in bruises and scratches and there was a kunai in his arm!

Tython ripped it out and it dropped to the floor.

Tython's outfit was ripped a little on his knee side with his right knee scrapped. Tython's head was bleeding also, but for Ichigo…

Ichigo had both of his sleeves ripped off with his Blue Navy bandana back on around his neck. Ichigo had a kunai in his knee and popped that thing back out. Ichigo's right arm had a cut and started bleeding, his shorts were also ripped up also and his bandages legs ripped up a little also.

Ichigo's left hand was scrapped and it was bleeding a little.

They both had taken a huge amount of damage.

"So this is all you got Tython?" Ichigo questioned.

Ichigo slipped his gloves on and said "Because I'm just getting started"

Tython and Ichigo had tons of stamina tans to the tailed beast but let alone there stamina was very high.

Tython stood up tall and said "You wish, Ichigo… I'm just getting started"

"Hmph…"

Ichigo then put his hand in his pocket and put his feet up cocking out his knee with his other hand out towards Tython, taunting him.

Tython then smirked and put out a victory symbol out towards Ichigo, challenging him.

Tython and Ichigo both grunted.

Tython jumped up and tackled Ichigo then punched him in the face!

Then he grabbed his bandana and put him up and said "I will defeat you, but as a friend! Not an enemy got that Ichigo!"

"…"

Then they heard an eagle screeching in the sky.

"I don't care, right now the only thing that matters to me… is showing my great-grandfather that he has something to be proud of Tython. Unlike you I still have something to look forward to after this idiotic match with the like of you"

Tython gripped his shirt and said "You're great-grandfather… that's all… the man who treated you like nothing. As if you were just a burden"

"What are you talking about? You wanted to fight me right? You were so eager just a few seconds ago, tell what happened? Did you realize you're no match for me."

"That was until… I… realized… why you were so eager to fight me for… Ichigo"

Ichigo just smirked and grabbed Tython neck!

Ichigo then stood up while Tython gripped his neck trying to breathe.

Ichigo started gripping his neck more!

"Hmph… It doesn't matter what you think of it…" Ichigo then punched Tython in the stomach and Tython flew back spitting out blood!

"I've already made up my mind of how to gain his respect… Great-Grandfather I will prove to you, that I am not a burden to the clan and to my parents and siblings."

"Gyahhhhh!" Tython then landed on the ground hard!

"Let's change this battle ground a bit… it's too dull and narrow don't you agree Tython?"

Ichigo then casted his Raven again and whispered something to it. The Raven nodded and fly back up and started blowing up the ground and some water was even appearing under it steaming.

"Well who would of thought" Ichigo chuckled.

The Raven started doing more damage to the battle ground, the floor tiles were gone and the grass was burnt a little.

A big pool of water was in the middle of the stadium grounds.

'All right folks don't worry we got you covered, this isn't the first time this happened'

The stadium floor stared moving far away from them so they wouldn't get too caught up and break, the shields.

The had screens then on the shields so they could see the fight.

Ichigo smiled and looked around.

Tython got up and looked around also, the water was steaming but they were still able to see clearly and the ground had craters in it also and they had enough space to get from a mile away from each other.

Ichigo was standing on the ground and under it was steaming water, It was like the ground was on a twig that could snap any second and Tython was falling down in the water.

Ichigo looked at his hand and clenched it smirking "Come at me Tython, I'm waiting" and started chuckling.

"No way… how did he get this strong"

Tython's eyes widened and stood on the water with chakra on his feet.

Tython ran towards Ichigo, 'He's been training, ever since they announced the tournament… ever since his great-grandfather appeared he started doing nothing but training! To impress a man who wouldn't give two fucks about him!'

Tython jumped pulling his fist to punch Ichigo and Ichigo jumped down and kneaded Tython in the face.

Tython fell back down onto the water and Ichigo just stood back onto the ground watching Tython fall.

Tython then reached land and started crawling out of it with blood dripping from his mouth.

"I've trained like hell for the past 3 months… to prove to him, that I am a solider! I will prove to him that I am able to protect my family Tython! I will gain this power in order to prove to not just him but the Hyugga clan that I wasn't some mistake or curse that got planted onto the family!" Ichigo yelled.

"I will prove to everyone why I am the Hokage's son"

'I'll make him see that he still has his great-grandson to count on' Ichigo said to himself.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was 7 years old and on his wall was a picture of his great-grandfather.

'You idiot! You're doing it all wrong!'

Ichigo grunted.

'I'm doing my best! I already defeated most of them!'

'You're such a disgrace to the Hyugga clan!'

'I… but…'

'You disappoint me to think that your mother gave birth to something so weak and useless'

Ichigo then punched the poster!

Kunai's was already thrown at him!

Ever since his family died, the Hyugga clan treated him like shit.

Ignoring him or rejected him for everything he did.

He was #1 in the Kohona Academy, right now Ichigo just graduated from the Academy 4 months ago.

He's in a team with Tython and some annoying and cruel- coldhearted girl.

Ichigo usually wore his forehead protector either on his knee or arm.

He didn't deserve wearing his like others.

Ichigo walked out his room; he looked up and saw his great-grandfather.

"Weak…"the man said in disgust and spit on him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth… and clenched his fist and wiped his spit off of him.

Ichigo walked over and saw some other Hyugga kids and they ran up to him.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo, Mr. So-called Hokage's son"

Ichigo then grabbed the boy arm and put his knee on his back trying to rip his arm off with Ichigo kneeing on him while pulling him arm and the boy screeched in pain!

The boy ran towards Ichigo with a fist and Ichigo punched him in the gut got off the boy and kicked him in the jaw making him fly up and punched back in the gut again.

Then his great-grandfather came in front of him and kicked Ichigo in the face!

"Get off of them! How dare you hurt your clan members?"

Ichigo stood up and everyone was staring at him.

"You all got something to say or something?"

His great-grandfather then grabbed his neck and started choking him and Ichigo grabbed his wrist trying to him.

The man then threw him back down and said "You disappoint me; you're such a burden to this clan and you're Father"

(Now)

Ichigo clenched his fists and gained his fourth stage in his Uzukki!

Tython ran towards Ichigo and threw his kunai at him but got blocked by the kunai that was thrown at Tython then wires started wrapping him up like a Christmas gift.

Then tied him up to a rock that was held up by Ichigo's mouth grinding on the wire.

Tython glared at Ichigo "Ichigo, give up on trying to impress him! He's just a jerk! Why would you even want to prove yourself to someone like him?"

"Why do you care? It's like you'd had to prove yourself to anyone? Tell me who? You're dad? You're mom? Yeah, they were all fakes… parents just lie to you. Tell you stupid stories, but my great-grandfather… if he respects me! Then the clan will respect me! You just don't know what's it's like for everyone to look down onto you! To regret your life! You don't know what it's like to lose everything and get blamed for it! To be a burden to your own existence! To even your own family who said they loved you… your own people to hate and betray you…"

Tython eyes widened and his eyes softened "Ichigo… Fairy Tail is proud of you… I am proud of you… You're a role model to many… You're not a bu…"

"Like I care what you guys think of me, after what happened… you don't know what it's have this pain" Ichigo stated and gripped his shirt to his chest.

"My heart… as much as I love Erza… but fuck it my heart still beats slow"

"You idiot! Just for your great-grandfather's approval is idiotic"

"You know nothing… about me… or what is it that I'm striving for Tython!"

'Shadow God Shadow Wave!'

Tython tried to move and then the magic hit him!

It felt like it was burning his skin!

Ichigo just watched and smirked.

Then he saw Tython flying out of it and Tython punched him in the face!

Ichigo had a sneer smile on his face… he didn't even move an inch!

Tython punched him again! He didn't move only his face but not his movement!

Tython's eyes widened.

"That the best you can do? Thought you were stronger, well if that's all you got… I guess there was no point even thinking of you being able to rival me"

"What?"

"Come on, you didn't figure it out yet? I'm not even using my Uzukki anymore Tython"

"Don't you dare mock me?"

Tython tried to punch Ichigo again but he caught it.

Tython tried pushing forward but Ichigo easily pushed it back towards Tython.

"Sorry, but you don't have what it takes to become my rival. Not the strength nor the desire to become stronger"

"If I just keep on wasting my time with you and not training then I would just end up being a loser like you… Tython"

Then Ichigo threw him back!

Ichigo then flung himself to Tython and started kicking his chest and stomach!

Then he kicked him down.

"I would have been able to even get his approval already"

Ichigo stated and stood over Tython.

"W-What about… Erza… and Fairy Tail"

"Erza… don't worry I'm not that into getting my great-grandfather's approval" Ichigo stated and punched Tython in the face downwards!

Tython then grabbed his fist and said "Then why… do this just do this just for him…"

"You don't know the whole truth Tython, you can't understand somebody like me… an achiever like me that is"

Tython then stood back up and walked towards Ichigo.

"I hope you're ready to forfeit, In the end I'll just end up being the victor anyway Tython"

'Tython… I don't want to kill you but if you resume…'

"No way!"

"I see than I hope you will now see that I'm not messin' around Tython"

Tython gritted his teeth

"Let me show you, the true power of the Uzukki"

"Go ahead, use your Uzukki! When I show the way of the Shinobi I'll make sure you cherish your even one!"

"…Hmph…"

Ichigo then activated his Uzukki.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

"…Oh please, what good will that do?"

About 10 Tython's started running towards him and Ichigo just knocked out each one with blow-per-blow.

He then punched and kicked Tython.

Tython then came falling from the sky "Got you!"

Ichigo then punched the clone and turned around grabbing the real Tython by the wrist.

"My father used that jutsu plenty of times, let alone I can see right through you"

Tython then tried to move his hand away from him but he gripped his wrist more "Tell me Tython, did you know that the Uzukki and the Sharigian are like siblings, sure they use the same techniques but the Uzukki and the Sharigian are also very different."

He then let go and punched Tython's in the jaw making Tython fly back up and then he kicked him.

Ichigo then casted his jutsu 'Wind Release Stream'

Then a big stream of wind came thrusting towards Tython.

The attack caused a lot of damage… the ground had a big long stream of ground missing.

"Is that really all you've got? Come on after all that big talk too… so that's it? That's your way of the Shinobi?"

Tython hide behind a rock catching his breath, that last attack really did a number on him.

Tython then finally calmed down and got up behind the rock and walked towards Ichigo.

"So you still think I'm going to give up?"

Tython looked at him and said "Why should you prove yourself to him?"

Ichigo grunted and ran towards him "Oh cmon! I guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for ya!"

Tython put his arms up and Ichigo was charging at him trying to punch him in the face!

Tython flipped backward and then jumped back on the rock and lunged forward.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ichigo punched Tython in the face!

"I wanna see what this dobey-lame loser and 'so called Shinobi ninja' got!"

Then he kicked him back down with Tython holding up his arms!

Ichigo then punched him in the chest!

Tython clenched his eyes shut and Ichigo's fist when in deeper breaking a rib! "Gyahhhhh!" he shouted in pain!

He twirled down onto the ground as Ichigo stood back on the rock.

Then he kicked Tython down back onto the water.

Ichigo stood there with his hands in pockets watch Tython sink in the water.

'Wow! Just look at him go! I don't know about you folks but it seems like Ichigo might just win this thing! He sure is giving Tython one hell of a beating'

Tython jumped back out coughing a little from the water shaking the water getting in his eyes.

Ichigo just drifted off for a second and he held his right eye… "Shit… Kyubbi fuck off already"

'Heh…to think this is how the Hokage's boy turned out'

'I doubt anyone would except anything good from you'

'Just like Shisui sensei said… he's trying to kill me! I can't it'

Ichigo had no hope in his eyes, nothing more than sorrow and hatred.

Tython's bangs covered his face and asked "Just want am I to you now? We are comrades , we are best friends, brothers… or did you just forget about all of that… Ichigo"

"Are you telling me that all the things we did together… even before we joined the guild, means nothing to you now! Do you mean that all you are about is his approval from you now?"

"No… It's not just for his approval, you just don't it?"

"Answer me!"

Ichigo sighed, "No…"

'Ichigo in little sinking in the water breathing "I will prove to them, I will make them regret ever doubting me. I will be noticed again… I won't let anyone precious to me die without me doing something about it anymore!'

"They weren't meaningless, one thing was required… a friendship" Ichigo stated showing off his Uzukki again.

"You and I… became best friends" Ichigo stated.

"Best…friends… then why are we fighting?!"

"I just told you"

Tython grunted.

"Because, we are best friends… there is far more meaning to defeating you and destroying you"

Tython's eyes widened and he gritted him teeth again.

Tython and Ichigo charged at each other with Ichigo running downwards towards Tython catching speed with both of them holding fists Ichigo caught Tython's fist.

Tython tried to move his fist forward but Ichigo kept him still…

"I know I've already said this already but, be honest with yourself… you've been waiting for this moment too, haven't you? Tython."

"Mirajane, Erza or even Shisui sensei isn't in this battle right now so nobody's gonna stop us… unlike the last time."

"You lousy!..." Tython was cut off.

Right then Ichigo grabbed something inside Tython's ninja bag and took out his kunai and fell back down.

"This time we settle this once and for all, it would be the end of you!" Ichigo yelled and threw the kunai at Tython!

Tython got a ninja star out his bag and threw it at the kunai.

Ichigo then jumped up to punch Tython but Tython flung away just in time making Ichigo punch the wall.

Ichigo then jumped back up onto one of the rocks.

Ichigo then casted his magic 'Shadow God: Shadow's Fang!'

Light purple shadows gathered in his hand with it acting up rapidly.

Tython fell back into the water!

Tython stood back up activating the Sharigian, "You idiot…"

"I get right back at to you pal! I'll beat you into oblivion if that's what it takes… for you to know what you mean to Fairy Tail!"

'Light God: Light's Halo'

Light gold started surrounding Tython's hand with it acting up rapidly.

Ichigo smirked and jumped down throwing a kunai at the water!

Then they both charged at each other and they met each other's attack.

Then a blast of water started surrounding them as they both pushed further towards each other.

'Ichigo actually called me his best friend and now…'

'Now all he's going to do is become just like my father!'

The two flew back!

They both flipped back and forth on the steaming water.

Tython then started sinking in the water…

'Ichigo… what's happen to you…?'

Ichigo floated back up and got up trying to stand back on the water.

'I don't believe it… he encountered my Shadow Fang at full power, that attack of his…'

Ichigo then clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth 'you pathetic loser…'

Tython then floated back up to the top…

'Tython…'

(Flashback)

Ichigo was standing next to Shisui sensei after making Rasgean 28 times…

"Very impressive, not even your father was able to reach that limit"

Ichigo just smirked and said "That's because my father isn't me"

Then the man nodded his head.

"So 28 Rasgean is about your limit Ichigo"

"Hmph… seems like a load of bullshit to me"

Ichigo then glanced at his great-grandfather "Sou-sofu…" (Which means great-grandfather I got tired of typing that)

"You shouldn't even title me as that! You don't deserve it and you never will!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and mumbled "I already have"

Then his Sou-Sofu grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall with a strong grip on his throat.

"Listen here you spoiled little brat, you are nothing. You always have and you always will be. You're nothing more than trash to the Hyugga clan and let alone the Leaf Village."

Ichigo gripped the man's wrist "T-That's not true ojii-sama"

Shisui then grabbed the man's wrist and said "That's enough"

The man then dropped Ichigo and Ichigo held his throat trying to breathe.

"Weak…" The man said in disgust.

"Just wait… I'll show you that you should be proud of me after I win the tournament"

"Hmph, Oh please you would probably be beaten by that Uchiha boy"

'Tython…' Ichigo gritted his teeth and said "Tython, there is no way I'd lose to that loser"

"I see then how about I make you a deal"

"State it"

"If you kill Tython, you might gain little of my respect"

(Now)

Tython laid there in the water with a concerned look on his face.

'There's no mistaking it'

Tython turned his head towards Ichigo.

'You're dead serious about this, aren't you?'

Tython then struggled to get back up and squatted with one of his knees down staring at Ichigo.

'You really mean to…'

Tython bit his lip, and tears started strolling down his face.

'Ichigo…'

Ichigo just started right back at Tython.

'I'll just have to use more of my wind jutsu and might have to spring out a little of my Shadow God slayer magic, and then… I'll hit him with Father's legendary jutsu… Rasengan'

Ichigo's cursed seal started forming again on his arm like it was water or gas that was leaking on his skin covering his face.

"You know, I heard that back then our father's use to trade fists with each other to understand each other… in other words I think that if two Shinobi are powerful enough they are able to read each other's thoughts simply by an exchange of fists… without ever muttering a single word" Ichigo stated with a grin.

"Get it... You've always been so naïve Tython, so tell me… do you know my thoughts?"

Ichigo smirked and started forming a jutsu "Can you tell what's on my mind?"

'Wind Dragon's Multiple Tornadoes'

Blasts of wind started heading towards Tython and Tython jumped but then Ichigo went beside Tython and punched him in the face!

Tython then eyes widened when he looked at Ichigo and the curse mark…

'In Tython's mind'

Everything is black and Ichigo is standing there, he had on a dark Blue t shirt and black shorts.

'Ichigo…'

'I always noticed that you were alone after the Hokage died, known as your father…'

'At first, when I realized that I'm not alone… I was relived… and a little happy too.'

'To tell you the truth, I wanted to hang out with you right off the bat'

Tython then fell onto the water.

'But… after what I heard what happened and how you were always busy, I always thought we were friends already at first but… I realized you just did that out of pity. Not just that but, I thought you were way too cool for me to be hanging out with'

(Flashback)

Ichigo threw the ninja stars very fast and with ease.

Everyone then started the clap… even the teacher.

The teacher ranked him the highest score you could get…

'You were good in… everything! Unlike me, my family was an achiever and even my father made it to the top and so did my mom… I was a little jealous at how you were able to fit in also.'

'And even the girl that I had a crush on, even in fairy tail, even Mirajane everyone acknowledged you!'

Ichigo was just standing there in the middle of the guild with his head down ignoring everyone.

'When I came to the guild, some of the guild members told me that you've waited for me to actually attend Fairy Tail and said that you actually missed me'

Ichigo then punched Tython in the gut with a big smile.

"Uhh…ugh…" Tython then gritted his teeth looking over the corner of his eye

'You were so far ahead of me, I even started getting stronger and stronger and working harder just to defeat you'

'And I didn't want to admit it… I started to see you as my rival'

'I didn't wanna lose to you…Even in the 6th Shinobi war…'

Ichigo was one of the high ranked captains leading groups and teams.

'And with everyone calling me a loser… it just made things even worse'

'Even when we become Team Will of Fire… I never stopped feeling that way'

Tython had his hands over his head walking while Mirajane tired talking to Ichigo but Ichigo was just looking in a magazine of motorcycles.

'I was… so stubborn. And I couldn't express how I really felt'

Ichigo then punched Tython in the face and Tython fell down.

"You're just like Natsu, always looking for a fight Dobe" Ichigo stated and walked away.

'The truth was… I really just wanted to be like you'

'You were… you were everything I inspire to…'

'That's why…'

Ichigo was 13 years old standing on the table and looking down at Tython, the S-Class Exams was about to start soon.

"Hey Ichigo are you gonna fight Laxus? I can't wait to see you battle it out" One of the guild members asked.

"Even If he doesn't get matched with Laxus he'd still win" The other said.

"No way! If anyone gonna win against Ichigo I'd be me!" Natsu yelled.

"You're not even in the Exams Natsu" Mirajane stated and Natsu then hung his head down.

"Sorry kiddies but Tython… You're the one who I want to fight the most" Ichigo stated and then everything got quite.

'I was so happy, that you made me that day'

'It was the first time you said anything… actually acknowledging me' Tython smiled.

'The fight'

Ichigo now had a good grip on Tython's tick jumpsuit for the neck area holding him up with the Rasengan in his hand.

'You and I don't need to be close for any thoughts anyway… ever since that day I would always never say'

'That the truth is… you and I am friends, best friends or even brothers!'

(Flashback)

Tython's older brother and Madara was gripped Ichigo by his neck.

"To think somebody like you would stick up for him" Madara said in an amused tone.

Ichigo gritted his teeth "We do it all… everything… on our own. We don't need, anything… or anyone"

"Oh is that right?" Tython brother Kyon Uchiha asked.

Ichigo looked over at him and nodded.

"How could somebody who couldn't even protect his own know about family then?"

"I'm much more of a brother to him then you'll ever be"

"I hope that's true"

Tython's eyes widened "B-Brother… Ichigo…"

(Now)

'There's no doubt about it Tython… you're my closest friend the one my ojii-sama pointed out to me'

'But now… you're seriously trying to take me out. Even when you told me we were like brothers'

'And if I really known, what you said before or not…'

Tython started changing, a red aura was surrounding Tython and his Tython's eyes was now in Kyubbi mode.

Ichigo's eyes widened… Kyubbi's power… what is it doing inside him? Why… How…?!

'Maybe I was the one… who thought…'

Tython started clenching his fists

'Who thought that we were friends?'

"Heh… I told you it's too late! Tython!"

Drops of blood splashed onto the water…

'If that's the case… then…'

Ichigo had a dark purple aura surrounding him gritting his teeth.

'Then how stupid am I…Ichigo…'

Blood started streaming down his arm…

'I… I can't help it…'

(Flashback)

Tython is walking down on the side of village looking down stream, he was 7 then.

He looked down and saw Ichigo sitting on the water as if its grass to sit down onto.

Ichigo just looked at the water… and then he turned his head glancing over at Tython.

'I don't know why… I don't know why… but… but I… I just can't bear the thought… of you… seeing you even thinking about proving yourself to somebody who doesn't even approve you'

'Why you'd want to obey or prove yourself to somebody like him'

Ichigo's hand in right through Tython's chest missing his heart…

"No!" Mirajane yelled with her widened gritted her teeth and clenching her seat.

Erza was stuck there in her seat shocked "Ichigo… why would you do that to him… to Tython…"

His Great-Grandfather looked at Ichigo and shouted loud enough for Ichigo to hear "What are you waiting for, Finish him… you want to be an ANBU right? A solider?"

Ichigo just stood there with his Rasgean ripped into Tython.

"I ended up missing your heart when you used your left hand to block it… but it doesn't matter… does it?"

"We are finished anyway, you can forget all about hand signs, magic or even that jutsu of yours"

Ichigo then grabbed Tython neck and gripped on it with Tython's blood already drooled down his mouth.

'This is the end for you… Tython… Even though my father kept yours alive striving to keep him alive… I am not my father. I am Ichigo Uzumaki and everyone in the village needs to get that straight soon, even my ojii-sama.'

Tython then grabbed his wrist and Ichigo held back wincing in pain trying to pull back.

Tython then let go and he flew back!

Tython's head just hung low while Ichigo held his wrist in pain.

'There is no way… that Kyubbi would be inside of him also, it's impossible… but his chakra, then were is he getting this kind of power?!'

A blast of water then started surrounding the two.

'Kyubbi! Is this the other one you were talking about! Is it really Tython!' Ichigo yelled at Kyubbi.

Kyubbi chuckled and said 'You've known him longer before we even came to this world and you didn't figure it out?'

Ichigo gritted his teeth 'No you did know didn't you but you just couldn't want to believe your own self'

'Answer me!'

'Yes… You were not the only one who has the Kyubbi inside of them'

'But he's an Uchiha!'

'Which makes it even easier for him to control, with the Sharigian and the Kyubbi inside of him he could gain even more power… but not more than you though'

'How so?'

'Because unlike him, you can actually control it but him, he's raging on just like your father did with his'

'My father… and him fought the same way…'

'The Uchiha and the Uzumaki grew to become friends because of their friendship and how hard your father fought for that friendship, are you just going to break it down'

'Yes' Ichigo stated.

'Lend me your power Kyubbi or else' Ichigo threatened.

'Or else what?' Kyubbi mocked

Ichigo then put his hand out his stabbed Kyubbi with his wind chakra forming a sword.

'Gyahhhhh! You little…'

'Kyubbi, I see you as a friend also… please I don't want to hurt you but If I don't…'

Ichigo's eyes then widened at Tython and saw a demon rising out of him… Kyubbi he really is inside of him!

Then Tython's chest started healing him…

'His chest… Kyubbi… he really is…'

Ichigo then glared at Tython looking at him in anger.

Tython had Kyubbi eyes and was crying.

Ichigo then stood back up, dark red chakra started surrounding him also… and he gained Kyubbi also.

Tython looked at Ichigo and Ichigo grunted.

"Ichigo…I'm not letting you beat yourself up! Just for some old man who doesn't know the meaning of what it means to care for somebody! I'll show you who's good enough Ichigo!"

"Do you understand me?!"

"I'll break every single bone in your body if that what it takes for you to understand!"

More Energy started spilling out of Tython…

'Idiot… wasting energy, of well he was going to die young anyway' Kyubbi inside Tython mumbled.

Ichigo's eyes widened… That's Tython… An Uchiha… His power… is just like Kyubbi.

'I've had enough of this, he's not the only one to show off my father's eyes like that!'

"What the heck do you think you are?"

"I'm your friend…."

"That's why I'm telling you… I'm letting you beat yourself over your family… and your great-grandfather"

"And if you won't listen to reason then… I'll break every bone in your body!" Tython yelled in rage.

Tython then threw a punch of lightning and it flew back to him.

Tython then ran towards Ichigo and punched him in the stomach making Ichigo having stars in his eyes.

Tython then punched Ichigo in the stomach again and again lifting him in the air by his punches and then finally landing a kick straight him in his face making him fly up and flipping right back down onto the water.

Ichigo stopped himself and looked up seeing Tython with his fists clenched together slamming him down into the water!

Ichigo then sucked down into the like a missile! There was a hole in the water with Ichigo's chakra pushing it down in the water.

'What a fight folks it seems like there just getting started'

Mirajane and Erza calmed down to see that Tython was alright but Erza was still worried about Ichigo.

"Grrrryahhhhhh!" Tython started yelling at the sky!

The water then spit Ichigo out of the water making him skiing onto the water and Tython went after him with amazing speed.

Tython scattered over to Ichigo gliding on the water like ice jumped on the wall and landed a blow to the head with his foot!

Ichigo then wobbled a little and standing back up… Kyubbi wouldn't lend him his power yet. He said he was saving it for something else, the other Kyubbi was his rival after all.

Ichigo had Uzukki activated 3rd stage (Ignore I said 4th I'm saving it for later it's just now three lines in his red eyes like sharigian except the pupils are just lines and the forth make a + sign but with his eye dot thing in the middle)

Tython then kicked Ichigo and punched him in his shoulder and then punched Ichigo in the face.

Jumping on Ichigo kicking him down making Ichigo slide against the water and Tython flipped onto the rock.

Tython then flew over with Ichigo lying on the water.

'Shadow Dragon Roar!'

Tython was caught in the Roar and yelled with his Light Dragon's Roar making them disable each other.

The water then started turning into waves and the water was rapidly changing!

Lots of Lightning was surrounding the water and disappeared as Ichigo lied on the water and Tython falling from the sky and kicked him in the gut!

Making the two sinking in the water again, Tython then flipped off of Ichigo and Ichigo was in the water floating around in it trying to keep his balance.

Ichigo then tried to swim back up but Tython knocked him a blow to the head and then to the arm!

Ichigo then quickly swam back up the water popping out with Tython flying out the water also!

Ichigo used his arms to block but Tython just kicked him down and then grabbed his arms and twirling to the rock wall.

A huge gust of dust exploded down onto where Ichigo was.

Tython then grabbed Ichigo's bandana pulling him up.

"Now let's go, enough is enough Ichigo so snap out of it already!"

Ichigo clenched his eyes at the pain and so he wouldn't be able to look at Tython.

"If you won't get to your senses of this stupid idea of you and your great grandfather then I'm gonna have to break all your bones and drag you back to Fairy Tail with me!"

"So get up Ichigo!"

Ichigo then opened his eyes a little and looked away from Tython.

"Just shut up for once… what the heck do you know about it?"

Tython loosened his grip a little and stared at Ichigo.

"It's not you ever truly had siblings or anything less a real family in the first place!"

Tython eye's widened.

Ichigo then gritted his teeth and yelled "You were on your own from the beginning! Your father was never home and your mother already died before he did!"

"So what makes you think you know anything about it huh? To have your younger ones look up to you, to have everyone look up to you and you put them down! To even let your own family look down on you labeling you as nothing more than garbage!"

"I'm suffering now because I had those ties, with my family… every single last one of them I had such a strong feeling for and there all gone. He's the only person left to even call family! He was there even when my father was alive! He pushed me on, never acknowledging me at all! That's one of the main reasons why I work so hard! Even now! So how on earth could you possibly understand… what it feels like to lose all that! And still get blamed on for it!" Ichigo yelled in pain and pushed him back!

Tython then fell onto the ground and rolled over with Ichigo rolling over also, Ichigo threw a bomb and an explosion popped open.

Tython and Ichigo then both stood on huge chunks of rocks.

"It's true… I have no idea what it's like…"

"My father always worked, the only time I saw him was in the morning and he doesn't even say anything to me… My mother died on a ninja mission trying to get some medicine but some mysterious man killed her. And my brother… he didn't even love me in the first place… I don't even know anything about him let alone I don't even remember ever talking to him and now that I think about it… I don't even know what he actually looks like. I was always alone… so I didn't really knew what it was like to have parents or a brother… my grandmother and grandfather look at me in hatred and disgust… I had to take care of them until they ended up dying… and they died with hatred of hating me, my gut and my soul."

"But…"

(Flashback)

"Alright… you can have as much as you want today Tython, it's all on me! And besides, did you know that the fourth and sixth use to eat Ramen all the time!" Shisui sensei informed Tython and chuckled a little at Tython's amusement.

It was Tython first time eating Ramen, Tython smiled and said "Well if the Hokage liked it then so will I"

'Whenever I'm with Shisui sensei… I wonder… '

"Down we go!" They both said and laughed.

"First of all, all ninja have to eat properly" Tython stated and blew his food and then gobbled it up.

"Yeah… properly" Shisui said and chuckled.

"This is delicious" Tython stated on his knees holding the bowl of ramen in his hands.

"This is like food made for the gods and best of all it's cheap!" Tython stated.

"Well I wouldn't go that far Tython…"

Tython then sat his bowl of ramen down and started eating more of it.

"Hey take it easy don't wop it down so fast" Shisui sensei stated.

He just watched Tython eat and smiled.

'I wonder if that's what it feels like… to have a father….'

Tython and Ichigo are in the guild, its sunset and they are both staring at each other with guild members looking at the two.

'And when I'm with you…'

"Whatever… you moron!"

"What the hell is your problem ya loser"

Tython is making a hand seal with a pot on his head and Ichigo is up against a tree with his hands behind his head.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you…"

"Yeah keep talkin'"

Tython rests his hand on his shoulder pull him closer while laughing with Ichigo looking at Tython with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ha, Ha ha… got ya!" Tython pranked Ichigo with Tython in a cat costume.

"Just get off me already"

'I wonder… if this is what it feels like to have a brother…'

"Why Tython… why would you go so far for some piece of trash like me?"

"Because this is the first time… I ever truly had a bond like this… a friend"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Tython is walking down the stream again and looks down at Ichigo and smiles.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and had a satisfying smile on his face.

Now Tython is staring at Ichigo with a big smile.

"That's why I'll do anything I'll can… to help you believe that you are not trash. You don't need to do this Ichigo… You, Me, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and everyone else in the guild… You don't have to be the bad guy just so your great-grandfather will acknowledge you because everybody else does Ichigo…"

Ichigo lowered his eyes a little and then took off his ninja forehead protector.

"It's too late, I've already decided that after this match I'm going to quit Fairy Tail and follow my great-grandfather. And I'm leaving everyone I care about out of it"

Ichigo then put on his ninja forehead protect and put it on his head.

"It's too late Tython… It's just too late"

"What about Erza…"

Ichigo sighed and said "She won't accept what 'm doing and if she does, she'd just end up walking my path with me. I can't let that happen Tython, she needs to stay where she is… and I'll go where I need to be."

Tython clenched his teeth "And Mira?"

"Mirajane… as much as she reminds me of my little sister, I won't let her get involved in this"

"Fairy Tail?"

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and said "I'll make up my mind… after this fight"

"Besides… I can't turn back…"

Ichigo then stepped down on the rock and it spurted into pieces.

"How selfish can you be…? Erza, Mirajane and even Fairy Tail, how can you give all that up for something so stupid?"

"What were we to you?"

"Lovers…Siblings…and best friends Tython"

Ichigo then grabbed one of the rocks and threw it at Tython's rock making it collapse.

Tython fell back onto the water.

Ichigo then gained Uzukki fourth stage (Finally! XD)

"Come Tython! If that's how it is… I'll have to **destroy** that bond." Ichigo stated getting into position.

"Destroy it… just like that huh? After all those years, and you think you can just destroy our bond together?"

Tython then looked at Ichigo with his Sharigian.

"Then why do you even bother wearing that headband anymore?"

Ichigo smirked and said "I'll admit it… you're definitely strong. It's because you know the pain that solitude breaks just as I do. It's that very pain that makes you and I so strong now. Which means If I could just destroy that bond I'll be able to achieve greater strength!"

Ichigo then grinned and said "It's time you and I set this out as equals"

Ichigo then pointed to his headband and said "With my father's headband , you won't even be able to lay a scratch on my forehead"

"You would use… the Hokage's…"

"What's wrong? You have your father's on don't you so why can't I have on mine?" Ichigo mocked.

"I know that hasn't really changed at least" Ichigo stated.

Tython just stared at Ichigo in shock.

"Guess there's no point in talking anymore… Ichigo…"

"Enough, no more words! From here on out we stick to fighting!"

"Come!" Ichigo yelled.

Tython then charged over to Ichigo as Ichigo just gotten his sword and threw it at him.

Then Ichigo's eyes widened and he grabbed Tython's fist that was coming towards him.

Then Tython flew and flipped over.

"I can see…"

Tython then flew his kick over to Ichigo but he just ducked and Tython tried to punch him but Ichigo grabbed his fist making him punch himself.

Then Tython fell over running towards Ichigo again and tried to punch him but Ichigo just jumped up with a grin on his face.

Ichigo then stood on the wall and taunted Tython as Tython flipped over to Ichigo.

'His moves were way too fast for me to see before but I could see them now'

Tython could see Ichigo movements a little so except something was wrong…

Ichigo moved aside as Tython tried to punch him again.

'I can see…'

Tython threw a punch but Ichigo ducked and Tython threw another towards his gut but Ichigo jumped.

Then Tython tried to kick him in the face but Ichigo then moved his head back and then swung again but Ichigo moved his head with a smirk on his face.

Then Tython jumped up and Ichigo put his arms up as Tython kicked his arms and swung back around but Ichigo just kicked him away.

'His moves… I could see them but… they are way too calm, like he isn't really moving at all'

Ichigo smirked 'So this Uzukki can see moved, but there is something more to it isn't it?'

Ichigo then put his hand out to Tython taunting him 'Guess I'd better find out'

Tython then charged back at Ichigo and shifted to the side, Ichigo then used his cursed seal mark.

"I'm surprised Tython, you're not even using your cursed seal yet"

"I don't need it!"

Tython then threw another punch at Ichigo face but Ichigo ducked and gave multiple punches at Tython's gut! Then grabbing his fist and kicked him in the air but Tython dodged and tried kicking back and Ichigo just kicked him away.

Tython was then on the floor and struggled to get up, Ichigo just put on hand in his pocket and other taunting Tython non-stop.

'As long as I have the Uzukki I don't need to waste any magic or chakra, the sealed mark would just eat up too much of it'

Ichigo held his fist getting ready for his next attack.

'The Uzukki… I will find it's abilities and Master them soon'

Tython ran towards Ichigo and Ichigo punched him in the face!

Then Tython dunked into the water

'This isn't good… he's able to re-adjust his movements so I won't be able to track them…'

Ichigo was just standing on the water.

'I think this might be over folks… Ichigo may be'

"Wait a minute"

'But you could already w'

"What did I just say, I wanted to fight Tython and I doubt this is all of him… We both have plenty of tricks under our sleeve"

'Did you hear that folks this battle isn't over yet!'

Ichigo then put his hands together to calm his chakra.

Then he used his chakra to spit out Tython's shadow clones.

The shadow clones then came after him and Ichigo managed to track every single move.

Others started spitting out of the water also and Ichigo just punched them in the face deforming them.

Then kicked 3 of them in the face and then some more came crashing towards Ichigo but he just jumped away to the side.

Ichigo then crashed down onto the water taking on as many Tython's Tython had casted.

Ichigo had deformed his entire squad of clones with him left standing until he realized that Tython had grabbed his feet pulling him into the water.

Tython then flung him up getting a good grip on him.

"Ichigo…"

He flung Ichigo into one of the huge craters.

'Shadow God's: Rapid Shadows'

Then a purple tornado of shadows came blurting out of Ichigo's mouth.

Making everything burn in shadows of flames.

Ichigo just stood back with shocked eyes trying to calming down.

He looked down and the shadow flames stopped and he saw Tython…

'No…'

Then Tython got back up and stared at Ichigo…

"Ich….Ichi…go…"

Ichigo had looked at him with shocked eyes.

"It's too late Tython, I am not my father and I never will be… this is my path that I have chosen"

Then he grabbed Tython and yelled "It's too late Tython!"

Then threw him and yelled "Tython….!"

He then grabbed Tython feet and wrapped his body around his making them both fall downwards onto the water making Tython go head first into the ground.

Ichigo then let go and Tython's feet just dropped and he tumbled into the water, and started to float.

Ichigo just walked and got on his knees coughing, the air was thick now through the heat and the water was not a greenish-yellowish color because of the heat.

Ichigo ended up throwing up, Tython just stared at the sunset… then he was in the Kyubbi cell thing in his mind.

'You Uchiha… you're way beyond weak… Hahaha…' The Kyubbi mocked.

'You should be very grateful to me Tython… to think they'd put me into an Uchiha like you'

Ichigo then had a sorry look on his face and turned around seeing Tython floating in the water.

The Kyubbi's chakra formed over Tython.

Ichigo then walked over seeing the red cloak over Tython with his eyes widened.

'Damn you… Kyubbi… give it before I made you'

'Just wait… until that Kyubbi I'm more patient and let alone not an idiot'

'Hmph. Just do it soon then'

Ichigo then saw Tython get raised from the water and punched Ichigo in the face!

Ichigo was then flopped around on the water and stumbled to get back up.

'Fine, Just wait until his chakra level goes low then'

'No… I'll just try to match ours'

Tython held his fist out and started getting overwhelmed by the chakra Kyubbi's lending him.

Tython then got on his hands and knees like a predator looking for his prey and the water started to steam.

Tython just moved his hands out and a blast of water came rushing towards Ichigo!

Tython then swung a hit at Ichigo, Ichigo ducked and Tython kicked towards his legs but Ichigo jumped onto them.

'Damn it, even with this chakra, he still has really good agility' Kyubbi thought.

Tython then punched Ichigo in the face making Ichigo skid across the water!

Ichigo then slid over casting a block of wood for him to stand onto him.

'Kyubbi… I can still read his movements… but his chakra, it's stronger than what it's supposed to be…'

'The Sharigian, since he had the sharigian it's easier for him to control than you… you're just lucky for your agility there that time'

Ichigo's eyes were shocked…

(Flashback)

Madara Uchiha put his hand onto Tython's stomach until Tython's brother called him to go.

"But what about the boy?"

"We'll get him later" Kyon informed.

(Now)

'I see… so he has some special power… even more special then the Kyubbi…'

"I think I understand now…" Ichigo jumped off the log jumped onto rocks as Tython in Kyubbi mode ran towards Ichigo.

'Wind Release: Dragon Blade Rasengan!'

Ichigo casted towards Tython spitting multiple of them at him…

As Tython then yelled when one of them hit him!

'Shadow God's Whirlpool'

A whirlpool of shadows came running towards Tython and Tython blown it away.

'I see… so the chakra is protecting?'

Ichigo gritted his teeth 'Damn it Kyubbi'

'Just wait, calm down'

'Right… just clam down…' Ichigo thought to himself.

He then looked at Tython is Kyubbi mode.

'As long as I keep my distance I'll be fine'

Tython reach his hand out and it came towards Ichigo and Ichigo jumped up.

The hand started following him and Ichigo moved to the side and started falling down head first.

Then he flipped and landed onto the water and then a burst of water started surrounding him.

He moved his head to the side dodging Kyubbi's hand and jumped up dodging another.

"Tch, If this is all that you got then you I feel sorry for you. Cmon Tython! Come at me even more! You're not even using your God Slayer Magic yet or even your Ninjutsu this is nothing and you know it!"

'If I keep on taunting he'll just lose energy and then I'll just we'll go equally head to head at each other.'

Ichigo then jumped up.

'Water Style: Surf'

Ichigo started riding the waves as Tython's Kyubbi tail caught a rock and threw it at him.

Ichigo just jumped up with a smirk staring right at Tython.

"What's wrong Tython, why are you holding back so much? You want me back don't you? Well then… come and get me" Ichigo taunted again.

Tython's tail then grabbed back onto other wall jumped off throwing another Kyubbi punch at Ichigo but Ichigo moved aside making the Kyubbi hand fall into the water.

Then, the other grabbed Ichigo but his stomach slamming him into the wall!

Ichigo then fell down onto the shore coughing from the water.

Ichigo then looked behind him and saw a huge Kyubbi hand coming after him!

'A good time to help me out Kyubbi'

'Just wait and be patient'

Ichigo then started running for his life!

Then Ichigo jumped up just as the hand crashed onto the ground!

Ichigo then walked a few steps back and felt a wall. Shit.

Then right then and there Kyubbi's chakra overwhelmed Ichigo.

Except his was… different…

His was cloaked in purple chakra.

'What the hell… all I can do it dodge'

Tython grabbed him with his Kyubbi hand and brought him over to him.

Tython then punched him in the face making him flop out of Kyubbi's hand making him flip back and forth.

'Kyubbi…'

'It's don't finished yet'

Ichigo then landed onto the ground and the wall crashed his fall.

Mist then started forming around the two.

Ichigo then got up chuckling onto his hands and knees.

"Oh well, I guess I might as well let this power go on and take over… though I'm not sure what will happen in the end but, you're not leaving a lot of choices here… Tython"

The Kyubbi's chakra and his cursed seal taking over him…

"Unfortunately, this is one of the only ones I got"

Ichigo's hair was silver/grayish now and his eyes were yellowish with his Uzukki activated with him in Kyubbi mode (Kyubbi eyes with four straight small lines around them) Ichigo's was now pale also.

Ichigo then Re-equipped his clothing; He had on black and purple arm warmers with wrapped rags around his waist with one of the rags wrapped his right thigh and the other leg fully clothed with an armor knee and shoes. And one of the other leg also the colors were black and purple.

Ichigo had a pretty well-built and muscular body, on the left side of his chest had a tattoo. Oh the top of his left side had the shape of an M and the lower side looked like B. In his hand was a black katana with a red aura surrounding it, Ichigo then smirked…

Then started chuckling and Tython stared at him like he's crazy.

'Ichigo...'

"Hahahahaha…"Ichigo laughed some more and Tython got irritated.

"So your special huh… you won't be so special when I'm finished with ya"

Ichigo then started chuckling some more.

He looked at himself and smiled.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose"

Tython then charged towards Ichigo with rage!

Tython put his hand on ground taking up some the ground by his speed and punched him!

Making a U-turn making him crash into the rocky wall!

'Things are heating up folks!'

Ichigo then covered himself with his wings, they were black and there tips were gray.

Tython's eyes widened 'No way…'

Then Ichigo extended his wings and Tython flew back into a rocky wall.

Tython then struggled trying to get back up and then he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ichigo squatted with his head down.

Then Tython saw another wing form and saw Ichigo with his complete wings.

"Ichigo… you're a monster…"

"Errrrgyahhhhhhhh!" Ichigo yelled in pain

Ichigo then quieted his eyes "Nyahh! Grrrrhaa…" Ichigo clenched fist.

"Guess I can't waste any more time…" Ichigo then looked up they had 30 more minutes to fight.

Tython then got back up and had the Sharigian with Kyubbi mode.

"Just look at you, idiot don't you realize how much energy your blowing off"

Ichigo then grinned "Look around Tython"

"Do you know what we're doing right now Tython… do you know how we're doing it"

"Except that our father's fought different our powers still overridden theirs but… your father was a superior, and to me he was my hero… Tython. A solider, a real Shinobi and a true ANBU captain..."

"You're hero was my father right? Being Hokage… it is or was your dreams… tell me Tython. How could just give up on your dream like that? What happened to never giving up? Huh? What happened to you being acknowledged by everyone huh?"

"In other words… you and I… our father's their personalities has been switched upon us."

"So tell me Tython… what is your dream now? The Hokage or the Guild Master? Or both? You can't have it all you know… so I'll tell you this. If you become Guild Master then I'll become Hokage but If you become Hokage I'll become Guild Master. Either way… I'll be living _**your**_ dream Tython"

Tython held his head down and looked up at Ichigo and said "I will become Guild Master Ichigo, you… can take the Hokage's seat. Because I was born a ninja… but I will live on a mage!"

"I see so you'd betray your own? How selfish can you be?"

"No… I'm still going to be a Shinobi because I was born as one. That will never change… the Uchiha name. I will lead it… and make an even stronger bond on our clan's name Ichigo"

"I said there'd be no more talking didn't I?"

Tython grunted.

"Well time to end this fight… and all of the fights up to now between us"

(Tython's Flashback)

"Tython Uchiha, Mirajane Strauss… and… Ichigo Uzumaki"

"Yes!" Tython said pumped 'I'm on a team with Mira… this will be great!'

"Yes!" Mirajane smiled she was actually happy 'This is great; I could even get to know Ichigo and Tython a little more!'

"Better not get in my way" Ichigo commented 'This going to the worst'

(Now)

"Yeah… "

(Ichigo's Flashback)

Ichigo was 7 years old in the ninja world, he was known as the top in the school gaining nothing but a 100% on each and every test, score, grade, assignment and even on emotions he managed to pass.

Tython wasn't half bad either, he was average but his skills were enough to rival Ichigo's.

Ichigo, Tython and a girl name Yunkia…They were Team #7.

Yunkia had blonde short hair and gray eyes; she was a part of the Senju clan and one of the last members.

"Squad 7… Tython Uchiha, Yunkia Senju and Ichigo Uzumaki"

And there teacher… we'll it nobody else other than Kakashi Sensei (Yeah, I thought about it and went through it)

"So why don't you introduce yourselves"

"What do we say?" Yunkia asked.

"What you like… hate… future dreams, hobbies, things like that" Kakashi answered… 'Man this takes me back'

Tython was on one side while Yunkia was on the other and Ichigo was in the middle.

"If I'm going to introduce myself I'd prefer you'd do so yourself" Ichigo insisted.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake and I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, never thought about my future dreams and for my hobbies… well… I have plenty of hobbies"

Tython gained a tick mark "In other words… the only we figured out was his name?"

Yunkia then nodded.

"You on the left, start"

"Oh me? My name is Tython Uchiha, I like music and singing, and soccer and what I hate is the letter Y, my hobbies are singing in the streets and eating ramen. My future dream… is to become just like Naruto Uzumaki! The Hokage but even better! That way… when I'm acknowledged by everyone they would make me Hokage!"

Then Kakashi sighed 'I really need a vacation… Hokage huh? Even I doubt that.'

"Next" Kakashi said.

"My name is Yunkia Senju, I like cooking, fishing and my hobby is… my hobby is…doing the things I like? And my dream is to…" and then she looks over at Ichigo and blushed.

"And what do you hate?"

"Tython…!"

Tython was then shocked and fell back.

Kakashi just put his head on his hand and sighed.

"And Blacky"

"My name is Ichigo Uzumaki… I like swimming, baseball, football, and swords. I hate many things, My great-grandfather, kendo, the Hyugga clan and my hobbies are just training and doing kendo, or studying new jutsu's, or even creating one. And my dream… I have a dream and an ambition, my ambition is to kill a certain someone and my dream is to become the 1# solider in the Leaf let alone in the ANBU black ops."

Everything was then quite.

Kakashi sighed… of all people…

(Now)

"This is the end of it all!"

'SHADOW GOD'S…

'LIGHT GOD's….

'ROAR!'

'ROAR!'

There roars pushed back and forth and an a huge explosion busted out with a gust of wind breaking the rocks.

'Huff… Huff…'

'Huff…Huff…'

"Seems like it's time… Tython"

Ichigo then casted a jutsu, "I'm going to kill you with the very jutsu my father should of kill yours decades ago.

'RASGEAN'

Tython clenched his teeth 'Chidori…'

Ichigo's Rasgean was dark purple and Tython's was black lightning.

They both looked into each other's eyes and jumped off the rocks heading towards each other.

'Rasgean!'

'Chidori!'

Then a purple ball appeared around them and started getting bigger and even bigger turning black.

It was overwhelming the place!

Everyone couldn't tell what to do next and then a white hole started emerging from it.

Tython and Ichigo then looked into each other's eyes in sorrow.

Tython and Ichigo then put both of their hand out to each and wrapped two fingers together and shaking it.

Ichigo and Tython gritted their teeth.

'Tython and Ichigo were years old after their parents funeral with two fingers and shaking them while smiling'

Tython was then on the ground knocked out as Ichigo stared down at him.

"Do it Ichigo! Now!" His Great-Grandfather yelled at him

Ichigo couldn't even hear anything right now and he looked down at Tython.

With a light shining on them and started closing on them...

Ichigo took out a kunai and dropped it in front of his great-grandfather's face.

"Tython… I'm…"

It started raining hard, then Ichigo's arm started hurting again and Ichigo grabbed it clenching it in pain!

He went down on his knees and spit out blood looking down onto Tython.

"Tython… you're… I… I… I… I'm sorry…" Ichigo apologized and walked away.

"Ichigo! Finish him! Do it now!" His Great-Grandfather yelled at him.

Ichigo grunted and threw his kunai at him!

The man then went to try and catch it but it slipped out of his hand and hit him in his arm!

Ichigo just walked away…

"Now… Ichigo, do your best out there. I'm proud of you" Naruto said with a smile looking down at his son.

Ichigo walked some more… "I'm so glad you're my big brother Hi-chan" His youngest sister said.

Ichigo eyes widened and walked some more.

"Big brother… when I'm in trouble, you'll be there to save me… right?" His youngest brother said.

Ichigo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You're such a loser… but I'm glad somebody like you is my big brother… Ichigo" His younger sister stated.

"Hey Ichigo! One day… I'm going to be Hokage! Even better than dad!" His younger brother yelled with a victory sign at him.

Ichigo then put his hand over his chest and his bangs covered his face.

'Flashback'

Ichigo walked into the Hokage's office and saw him and his mother both dead with a man standing on top of him.

"Child… He takes my life's work away from me… I take his family and everything else that he loves except you."

Ichigo eyes widened.

"Weak..." The man said and chuckled jumping on them and then turned into smoke.

Ichigo was left on his knees… 'All of my siblings… even my parents… they're all dead… he killed them all… that man… must die!'

'Now'

Ichigo was walking some more.

'Flashback'

"In order for me to forgive and respect you, even give you even more power is to kill… Your best friend" His Great-Grandfather stated.

Ichigo eyes widened.

"You must kill him!" The man repeated

'Now'

Ichigo then looked at the man and then yelled "No! Just because you say so doesn't mean I'm gonna listen…" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo started walking "I will get that power… but not your way… I will surpass you and Madara Uchiha! But I'll do it my way! I will!" Ichigo stated.

The shields were all broken and light started shining. The sun came out and it was just Tython on one side of the stadium and Ichigo on the other.

Ichigo then smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

'The winner is… Ichigo Uzumaki! He won! He won! He winds the tournament!'

That was all Ichigo need to hear…

"Told you… that I was gonna win… Tython" Ichigo stated then got on his knees and fell down passing out.

He great-grandfather eyes widened and grinded his teeth and got up walking away.

"Until then, you are nothing to the Hyugga clan and let alone the Leaf Village!" The man yelled and disappeared.

The Master smiled 'Well done you two… in the end you made up… but I'm gonna have to do something about those two soon… especially Ichigo and his revenge'

~Stats Updates~

Name: Tython Uchiha

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Birthdate: April 4th

Blood Type: AB

Classification: Jinchūriki

Tailed Beasts: Kurama, Matatabi, Son Gokū, Saiken, Isobu (Forms)

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Fairy Tail

Team: Team Will of Fire

Guild Mark Location: Right Wrist

Occupation: S-Class Mage

Partner(s): Ichigo Uzumaki

Mirajane Strauss

Clan: Uchiha

Ninja Rank: Chunnin

Academy Grad. Age: 7

Family : Sasuke Uchiha (Father)

Sakura Haruno (Mother)

Fugaku Uchiha (Grand-Father) (Deceased)

Mikoto Uchiha (Grand-Mother) (Deceased)

Itachi Uchiha (Uncle) (Deceased)

Kyon Uchiha (Brother)

Nature Type/ Magic: Fire Release

Lightning Release

Dragon-Lightning Magic

Light-God Slayer

Reequip

Stone Magic

Name: Ichigo Uzumaki

Race: Human

Classification: Jinchūriki

Tailed Beasts: Dark Kurama, Shukaku, Kokuō, Chōmei, Gyūki

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Fairy Tail

Occupation: S-Class Mage

Partner(s): Tython Uchiha

Mirajane Strauss

Clan: Uzumaki

Hyugga

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Academy Grad. Age: 7

Family: Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyugga

Naruto and Hinata's Parents

Nature Type/ Magic: Wind Release

Water Release

Earth Release

Water Magic

Wind- Dragon Slayer Magic

Shadow-God Slayer Magic

Re quip

Sword Magic

Card Magic

Gun Magic

Transformation

Charm Magic

Sleep Magic

End of Chapter 22! That was a long fight huh… I know it's similar to Naruto's and Sasuke's but I did that for a reason. And you will see why soon and also I didn't want Ichigo to leave, but that doesn't mean he's going to leave yet or he may never leave I don't know take a poll and comment to see what you want to happen.

_**Please Review! **_

_**No Flaming**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23…..

Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter and did I surprise you in the end? You really thought he was leaving? -3-

Ichigo: Of course I'm not this story can't live without me.

Me: You don't matter because you're not real

Tython: Ha! He told you!

*Ichigo punches Tython*

Uhh let's start! -No spamming or flaming

Chapter 23: Promotions

Tython and Ichigo are in the Fairy Tail Infirmary

Ichigo had actually won the tournament!

He had won 5,000,000,000 jewels, very rare minerals, Swords, Trophy and etc.

Tython was mad, Ichigo had actually won! But he was glad that Ichigo stayed, thing just wouldn't be the same without him.

Ichigo sat up, he looked around… Then he grabbed his head. After he passed out he was taken to the infirmary so they would be sure him and Tython were alright.

Ichigo looked around and saw Erza on the bed lying on his leg. Ichigo sighed and looked beside him and say Tython asleep.

Ichigo's bangs then covered his face, 'I… I… just couldn't kill you Tython, not because you're my father's best friend's son… but because you that I'll do it for you. I'm so… weak. My great-grandfather looking at me in shame with the rest of the Hyugga clan…'

Ichigo then laid back down looking at the fan on the ceiling, 'Madara…Uchiha… now that I know who you are, I'll gladly kill you. No matter what…'

Ichigo then sat back up and Erza woke up, she yawned and ran over to Ichigo crying. "You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you take it that far?" Erza yelled at Ichigo.

"Erza… I…"

Ichigo sighed and held her and said "I'm sorry…"

He held her closer "I'm sorry… Erza… I really am"

Erza then wiped her tears on his shoulder and punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell I said I'm sorry!" Ichigo yelled holding his stomach.

"That's no excuse; due to this your punishment will be to go to the cat shop"

Ichigo gained a tick mark "You know I hate cats and I'm just going to end up killing all of home" Ichigo informed.

Erza then sighed "Yeah you're right, the cats don't deserve to die because of your actions"

"It was a match that I won"

Erza then frowned, "Ichigo… about you're great-grandfather…"

Ichigo's eyes were then focused on her.

"Here… he gave you this." It was a note.

She handed over the note "I didn't read it yet…" She informed and he nodded his head.

Ichigo looked and read the note 'Ichigo, you've failed me and the Hyugga. The fact that you couldn't even kill Tython proves to me how much of a disappointment you are you, and the Hyugga clan. If you think I will ever except anything more from you then too bad. Even if you are the 6th oldest you are also my grand-daughter's son. She didn't have to give birth to trash like; you should have died instead of them… I curse you until the end Ichigo. The next time I see you will be in disgust do you understand me? Meet me at the front of the guild- Your Great-Grandfather.

Ichigo bit his lip, Ojii-sama… after all of that I'm still not enough. Ichigo then put his hands in his lap and started tearing up a little, clenching his fists. Then he heard footsteps… he looked up and saw the Master. "I'm sorry, Ichigo" he apologized.

Ichigo clenched his head and said "Is he here?"

The Master nodded.

Ichigo then got out of bed and stood up.

He had his pants on and his chest was covered in bandages along with his right arm. He put on a black shirt and walked out of the room.

He shut the door, 'Ojii-san… what am I… to you?'

He walked down the steps and saw his Ojii-san at the front door with a disgusted look on his face. Ichigo smiled… 'Ojii-sama… I miss you.'

Everything was quite, Ichigo walked over to his Ojii-sama. "Wipe that smile off your face." Ichigo then frowned and said "What?"

"You disappointed me yesterday"

Ichigo looked at the ground and said "That's all you have to say, you're not even happy that I won"

The man said "You didn't complete your mission, how are supposed to be a solider if you can't even do a simple mission"

Ichigo clenched his fists "That it…"

Ichigo then took out his sword and said "Come at me then Ojii-sama"

The man raised an eyebrow and said "You challenge an ANBU?"

Ichigo nodded and said "What are you waiting for?"

The man accepted the challenge and walked outside.

The two looked into each other's eyes.

Ichigo took out his sword with a red aura around it and the man took out a katana.

Then wind was blowing and the two were circled by a crowd of people.

They both charged at each other, they met blade my blade, slash by slash.

Ichigo then jumped on his sword and kicked him in the face and grabbed his head throwing it the ground.

"Sorry, losing is just not my thing… can't hold the title"

The man then jolted his sword in front of Ichigo's face and Ichigo turned into a shadow and punched the back's punch.

Then he got his sword at the man's throat, the man looked over at Ichigo and said "Look at yourself for a second"

Ichigo's eyes widened… the man's sword was at his throat.

Ichigo then made a shadow clones charging with swords.

The man moved out the way and deformed most of them.

The man threw his sword at Ichigo but Ichigo just jumped on the sword twirling with the sword.

Ichigo took out his sword and managed to cut the man's face and jumped off the sword.

"I must admit… you're agility is very impressive"

Then the man grabbed Ichigo's neck and pushed him down choking.

"Every time we wake, after every hit we take… every feeling that I get… but I haven't missed you yet"

Ichigo then looked at the man "Only when I stop to think about it"

Then he pushed the man off of him!

"I hate everything about!" Ichigo punched the man in the face countless of times with hatred in his eyes.

The man tired blocking his attacks his shoulder.

The man then down kicked Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled over to the side and missed the man's attack.

Ichigo got up and kicked the man aside.

The man then struggled to get up a little "I despise… you took my granddaughter away from me"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Then the man grabbed him by his neck and started crushing it.

"All of your siblings… your family… you're the only one left. It's like you're birth was a curse"

Ichigo looked at the man and said "I despise those who based their children from their father's mistakes" Ichigo stated.

"He has not made any mistakes, you did"

"Like Tython for example, the village really hated his father not him. Since he died all that hatred was moved onto his son. He never had done anything wrong… I get that his dad tried to take down the village but in the end he was-"

"You know nothing child! Nothing at all!"

"I know more than you ever will!" Ichigo yelled at the man.

"And don't you dare talk about me or my family!" Ichigo warned. Then the man dropped Ichigo as he squirmed on the ground and tried getting up.

"You have no right to talk about what I want to be! Or how I should be!" Ichigo scolded and trying to stand up away.

"I never meant to start a war… I just wanted to know that my family will always be there for me. I guess I was wrong" Ichigo stated looking at the man. "I… I will let my comrades die before me ever again… not without me doing something about it! That's my ninja way!" Ichigo yelled as he stood looking straight into his eyes and started walking away.

The man eyes widened and smiled, and then Master walked beside the man.

"You're really not going to show him the love and care he's been dying for" Master asked.

"No… he was never fit to be a Hyugga, I'm just happy that he found his own ninja way." The man smiled as he watched Ichigo walked away.

"I'm proud of Ichigo, I always have been and I always will. I pushed you farther then what you're supposed to be because I knew you were hurt… but I did nothing about it, I regret that. I just wanted you to be strong Ichigo, you don't need to forgive me for the sins I've done to you. I'm happy that you didn't kill him because you've now gained my trust and my respect… I'm proud of Ichigo, you're amazing. Just the way… so stay like that… Forever" The man stated.

Ichigo was already inside, "Maybe shouldn't I lied I was over my head so please forgive me, I'm trying to forget" He apologized to the guild.

He then smiled "Besides I'm doing the best I can, cause that' just who I am" Ichigo stated walking back to the room.

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Cana asked.

"I swear I'm over it, besides you gotten give me some slack" Ichigo replied

"I'm a work- in- progress for now… he's just gonna to see that for himself soon" Ichigo stated

Tython was then out of room and his whole body was covered in bandages with his clothing on.

"Sup' Dope" Ichigo greeted.

Tython gained a tick mark he was mad at him and said "Shut up Ichigo, Blacky!"

Ichigo gained a tick mark and smirked "I swear you're such a loser you brown-haired idiot"

Tython and Ichigo went face to face "What you just say, Ichigo…"

"You heard me you lame-brain idiot…"

Everyone then started getting a little scared 'Oh crap not them those four are enough!'

"Guys stop fighting this isn't like you at all" Lisanna yelled trying to stop them.

Then two bottles came flying at both of them and ducked.

Mirajane walked over to them and grabbed Tython's and Ichigo's shirt "What are you doing bullying my little sister, I'm gonna beat you…" Mirajane said.

"Calm down we didn't do anything" Tython reasoned.

"Yeah, Tython just called her a loser that's all" Ichigo stated.

Mirajane dropped Ichigo and punched Tython in the stomach.

Tython held his stomach and said "L-liar…"

Then he saw Elfman and he picked him up "Worst then I could ever imagine…"

"How dare you pick on my little sister!?"

Ichigo was snickering when Elfman threw him on the ground.

Then Erza came charging over to them and Mirajane and they started fighting.

Lisanna then almost forget something, "Oh yeah look what I made, Mira-nee taught how to cook"

Tython and Ichigo then popped, they both loved Mira's cooking.

Mira and Erza usually get into fights because Ichigo likes Mira's cooking more, but he likes Erza's sandwich-sama.

"Alright, let's dig in" Tython said.

"No way, losers eat last" Ichigo stated pushing him aside.

The both were pushing each other trying aside and Lisanna sighed.

"Here you both have one" Lisanna stated and they both ate it.

Then Ichigo fell back!

"What the hell…"

The Tython fell back!

'In Tython's mind'

He was walking until death grabbed him with Tython screaming "Noooo!"

'Reality'

Then Tython got up and they were back in the infirmary, he looked to his side and saw Lisanna crying with Mirajane glaring at him.

Ichigo was out of bed and locked the door behind him.

"You bastard!" Tython yelled.

A few days later they were at the beach

The guild was taking a trip to the beach!

Tython were wearing gold swimming trunks with the Uchiha symbol on the side on the lower corner.

Ichigo was wearing purple, gray and black stripped swimming trunks.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait to see Mira's bikini!" Wabaka said pumped up.

Natsu was already in the water beating other guys in the water.

Tython and Ichigo gained a tick mark…

Then Marco put his arm around Ichigo and said "So are you excited to see Erza in her bikini huh?"

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and said "Why ask? I've already seen all of her why should I be excited that she's wearing clothing?"

Then Marco face went red and said "What do you mean all of her?"

Ichigo smirked and said "Exactly what you're thinking"

Marco gained a nose bleed while muttering "L-Lucky… Bastard…"

Though Ichigo was excited he just didn't want to admit it, he had to wait for her so he could go swimming.

First Levy walked out in her swimsuit, she had a yellow and orange swim suit.

"Wow, nice outfit Levy your breasts and back looks the same in any sight" Tython stated and she stepped on his foot.

Tython fell of the floor "My foot it hurts it hurts"

Then they say a glimpse of red scarlet hair.

Erza had on a black bikini top with a black skirt with her bikini bottom under it.

Ichigo blushed was she walked towards him.

Then she stabbed his eyes.

"You asshole! What the hell she stabbed my eyes!" Ichigo was yelling.

"Wow you're so pretty" Lisanna commented

"That's very sweet" Erza replied.

Erza then looked down at Ichigo and said "Is there anything you're gonna say about my swim suit Ichigo?"

"Erza… you look nice, give me a rag please" Ichigo stated.

"That's not how you ask or compliment people" Elfman stated.

Then Tython looked over and saw Master knocked out with a nosebleed!

"No Master! Who dare attack my friend Master like this!"

"Ugh! Sorry bout' the long wait guys, It took me a long time to tie the string in the back" Mirajane yelled.

She had a pink bikini top with a white skirt tied around her side running towards them making her breasts jiggle.

Tython then gained a nosebleed 'It's like a weapon of mass destruction!' Tython thought

Erza then punched Ichigo and said "Do not look at her"

Ichigo was on his hands and knees holding in his tears.

Mirajane then sighed and said "I'm gonna get some drinks"

"I'll come with you" Erza and Cana asked.

Cana had on a black bikini top and white short.

"Nice swimsuit Cana" Ichigo commented.

Cana blushed and looked away running back over to the two girls.

Cana had a crush on Ichigo and only Mirajane knew about it.

Ichigo then went over and put his shades on, and sat down on the beach chair.

Erza had warned him that if he went swimming without her, there would be hell to pay.

Ichigo was kinda annoyed by this because everyone else was playing in the water.

Ichigo was in a swimming club, and ever since he joined he wore swimming trunks under his clothing all the time.

Tython got out of the water; he knew how aggregated Ichigo was and yelled "The water feels so good!"

Ichigo gained a tick mark and yelled "Shut up before I beat your ass!"

"No you can't Ichi-teme, because **YOU CAN'T GO IN THE WATER**!" Tython taunted.

Ichigo got up putting up his shades.

"You think I won't come in there!"

"No, because you're a push-over, let alone you're the one who's being dominated Ichigo!"

Ichigo then had a dark aura surrounded him and said "I'm no push-over let alone being dominated, that's your thing keep me out of your sorrows and pain"

Tython then got in his face and said "What did you say you spoiled- psycho?"

"You heard me you money-faced loser" Ichigo stated.

Then Elfman put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Come on now, it's not manly to fight about things like this" Elfman stated.

Ichigo smirked "As if you know what it's like to become a **real **man" Ichigo taunted.

Elfman then looked coldly at Ichigo and asked "What do you mean?"

"Where are they? It's been half an hour already did they forget where we were located" Ichigo stated changing the subject.

"Over here!" Mirajane yelled waves her arms while the other girls held the food and drinks.

"Oh there you are, you had me worried for a second" Tython stated relieved.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

Mirajane just sighed and said "We all got hit on"

Everything then got quite.

No one really knew what do say.

Mirajane frowned and said "I got hit on and you don't care?"

"N-No I do care!" Tython replied.

Erza then looked over at Ichigo. "So…" Erza trailed off.

"Well that's too bad, but it must have been a hassle let's just start eati…" Ichigo said and tried to get Sandwich-sama but Cana slapped his hand away.

Ichigo frowned.

"You're attitude is way too good about this, shouldn't you be at least a little concerned?" Cana asked.

Ichigo sighed and said "Of course, I care about all of you but Tython… I don't know if he does" Ichigo stated passing the subject onto Tython.

Mirajane put her hands on his hips and sighed "Men are such a pain! They are like that everywhere and anywhere"

"Everywhere?" Tython repeated trailing off.

"Yeah, there always bothering me!" Mirajane stated crossing his arms in under her breasts.

Tython blinked and asked "You actually get hit on?"

'Scissors!'

"Ahh! My eyes she stabbed my eyes what the hell is wrong with you!" Tython yelled.

Mirajane then sighed and had a depressed look on her face. 'I wish he'd get a little jealous… even just a tad bit…'

Tython then got back up, "Of course, I'm worried… I just thought you liked it or you were used to it or something" Tython admitted.

Ichigo just sighed and got his checkered jacket on and walked to the shops.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Erza asked.

"Finding the men who hit on you of course, if you three are really that mad about it then I'm gonna do something about it" Ichigo stated.

Erza smirked and said "Point one for me"

Then Mirajane gained a tick mark and glared at Tython.

Tython just smirked and shifted behind his wrapping his arms around his waist pulling her close and whispered something in her ear and Mirajane face flushed redder than Erza's hair.

"Mira-chan!" Wabaka called.

Mirajane then turned her head "What is it?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Why settle for Tython when you can have a real man?" Wabaka stated and flexed a little.

Mirajane just rolled her eyes and turned around hugging Tython.

"Why would I settle for you, when I can just have my Ty-kun?" Mirajane stated with a smirk.

Tython just picked Mirajane up onto his back and ran away!

"W-Wait Tython!" Mirajane yelled then Wabaka and Marco went after them yelling "That's not fair!"

Tython just smirked and ran faster dodging other civilians at the shops.

The civilians there were watching as Tython jumped up on one of the stands with Mira still on his back and kicked one of the trays at their faces.

"Mira, hold on okay?" Tython informed.

Mirajane just nodded, pulling him closer to him.

"Argh! Not too close!" Tython shouted and Mirajane blushed and yelled "It's my fault!"

Tython rolled his eyes and saw the two perverts coming back, not like he could talk.

Tython kept on running with the two men chasing after him until he make a narrow walkway.

Tython put Mira down and they both went in sliding by.

Tython then got out, "Tython, a little help here" Mira asked.

Tython chuckled a little trying to keep it in, she was stuck between her breasts and the rocky wall.

"Get me out of here now Tython!" Mirajane yelled.

"Okay, Okay Mi-chan hold on" Tython replied.

Tython then pulled her out and she ended up on top of him.

Tython then smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Mira blushed and rested her head on his chest.

She could hear his heart beating fast, she then had an idea.

She then hugged Tython making her breasts push onto his chest even more.

Tython was obviously then staring directly at her breasts.

Tython then sat up making her sit on his lap.

Tython smiled and said "We should get back, before they start hunting us down"

Mirajane frowned and buried her head in his chest "Shut up, they won't hunt us down"

Tython chuckled and picked her up in bridal style.

"What the hell put me down you idiot?" Mirajane yelled at Tython.

Tython just jumped up and Mira blushed, just like that night…

Tython started jumping off of stands and shops towards there spot.

Once they were close he but her down.

Mirajane smiled and put her arms around his neck and kisses him for a moment.

After they were done she grabbed his hand and said "Let's go, there waiting"

Tython sighed 'Is she mad or is she happy? It's just so hard to decide'

They both walked back together and saw Wabaka and Marco both giving Tython glares and Tython gave them both one right back.

"What the hell is wrong with those guys, they been acting like this ever since Mira turned 15" Tython mumbled crossing his arms.

Master chuckled "Well, just look at her… Tython you're lucky you went out with her when you did" Master stated.

Tython was curious about Mira, "Hey Master… did Mirajane ever do a Breast- change or something?"

Then Master chocked on his drink and laughed.

"What are you talking about?" The Master asked.

"Well when Mira-chan was 13 she was as flat as a board but now all of sudden it from a AA-cup to a C-cup wtf happened?" Tython asked.

Then the Master chuckled into his drink while mumbling "Somebody had to do something about it" but not loud enough for Tython to hear.

Ichigo was just about to go in the water until Erza called him.

"Ichigo! Come! Rub my back for me!" Erza demanded.

Ichigo glared at her "You forget the meaning of manners or what?"

"Please?"

Ichigo then walked over to Erza and rubbed sunscreen on her back.

Ichigo then headed a little too low, "W-Watch it Ichigo" Erza warned.

Ichigo smirked as her pervert was kicking in.

Ichigo looked over at Erza "Or what? You'll smack me?" Ichigo predicted

"Might have too" Erza stated and tie the back of her top.

Erza then grabbed Ichigo's hand running into the ocean.

"Let's go!" Erza yelled with a big smile… that smile was reserved for only Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back just as big.

Wabaka and Macro cried… "Show-offs!" They yelled.

Tython got one of the floaters for Mira, since she wasn't a 'swimmer'.

Then Tython looked over at Natsu and Gray fighting. "Hey Gray, Natsu you gonna swim soon?"

The two boys were destroying everything that came in their way.

'Those two…' Tython got a rope and tied the two up on a pole.

"Tython-kun let's go!" Mira yelled.

"Alright I'm comin'" Tython yelled back.

Tython got into the water feeling the water splash up against his feet.

Tython sat down the floater for Mira to float on.

Mirajane then put her arms up "Pick me up please" Mira asked in an adorable tone with puppy eyes.

Tython looked away "No way, you can get up on your own"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?

"No thank you."

Mira frowned and said "Fine, I'll just ask Ichigo to do it" and started heading towards Ichigo.

"W-Wait!" Tython yelled and picked her up putting her on the floater.

Mirajane laughed while kicking the water in Tython face.

Tython grabbed her feet and said "I'm gonna teach you to swim one way or another"

"I don't want to learn!" Mira pouted.

"Oh come on now you sound like a little kid" Tython teased.

"Fine. But let me float first then you can teach me, Brownie" Mirajane stated

Tython sighed "I thought I upgraded from my status since we got together"

Mirajane laughed and said "And who told you it would upgrade now push!"

Tython then got the rope and walked further in the water, swimming while pulling her as he swims.

Mirajane then sat back, she loved the beach.

The Guys, The swim suits, and the Sun.

Ichigo was walking underwater.

He had his head in a bubble so he could breathe.

He looked up seeing others swim.

He then saw some fish and motioned them to go the other way.

Ichigo was searching for something, a Dolphin. That was his goal, to ride a Dolphin.

Ichigo then immediately jumped from underwater onto the surface and stood on the water.

He looked around looking for a Dolphin.

"Ichigo, there are no Dolphins over here!" Erza yelled.

Ichigo then smirked and jumped back in the water swimming fast.

He got out and then put on his goggles, his eyes were bad enough and he didn't want glasses.

Then his stomach started to growl like a grizzly bear, Ichigo walked over to get some snacks.

He sat down and took out his Sandwich-sama.

Ichigo then smiled "Sorry Sandwich-sama, but you're way too delicious to be kept alive" Ichigo stated and gobbled down the sandwich.

Ichigo then put on his white and blue jacket and then saw Erza walking over towards him.

Ichigo drunk a bottle of water and laid down on his beach chair.

"What are you laying down like that?"

"I just ate and I don't feel like drowning right now"

Erza then chuckled and sat on the side of his chair and propped her head on his chest while his arms were behind his head.

Ichigo smiled, Nothing could be better than this.

"Ichigooooooooo!" A random man yelled.

Ichigo immediately grabbed Erza and jumped up making him miss.

"Can't have one good moment with you around Damin" Ichigo stated.

Damin clenched his fists and yelled "Why are you at the beach?"

"Does it matter?" Erza asked.

"Of course it does wherever he goes there is trouble!" Damin yelled at her.

Ichigo chuckled "Says the one who starts them"

Damin then threw a punch at Ichigo and Ichigo caught it. "You know, I really truly hate you… you know that, Da-chan"

"Hmph. I hate you more than you could ever imagine"

"Sorry but you're just not my type" Ichigo joked and the man grabbed his chair and started chasing him with it.

Erza gained a tick mark. Erza then came charging towards the two and they ended up running from her.

Then Ichigo and Damin ran to Ichigo's Great-Grandfather.

"Ichigo! Is this really how you act when I'm not around!" the man yelled.

Ichigo then grunted mumbling "I felt like I ran into a wall…"

Damin shot back up to the man and yelled "You! You better now cause any problems Old Man" he warned.

The man glared at him and smacked up against the sand.

Damin's face was steaming and Ichigo crawled back a little.

Then the man put out a piece of paper…

It was that same document that told him his routine of his own life!

"Ichigo, you're 15 now so that means it's time for you to stop playing already, your father already saved the village by now"

Ichigo stood up and said "You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?"

The man looked at Ichigo's eyes and said "I'm sorry, do you not understand who you're talking to?"

"You heard you chopped up piece of garbage" Ichigo insulted.

"Oh please I'll make your ass grass, and I'll be the lawn mower if you don't shut up and listen for once"

Ichigo then held back and bit.

"Life is a bitch Ichigo you need to realize that sooner or later"

"I'm already aware that life's a bitch, but you know nothing about her anyway so who cares?" Ichigo stated.

Then the man shot a blow straight at Ichigo's face making him flop back and forth making him slide in front of Erza.

Erza looked down on him; his face was censored at how bad it was.

Ichigo then stumbled a little but managed to get up "I- wasn't ready, old man"

Ichigo then took out his duel guns, "Seems you match today old man" Ichigo's head was bleeding a little.

Ichigo clenched his fists and yelled "You're disgusting hideous old man!"

The man was staggered a little at that moments and frowned "What do you mean?"

Ichigo put up his duel guns one upside down and the other the right way making them on top of each other. "You're not even wearing a swim suit you disgust me"

Then Ichigo shot one at the man's side making smoke sizzle from it.

"How can you come to a beach and not even wear a swimsuit, you're disgusting you don't even deserve to live old man. I can't wait to see you in a retirement home" Ichigo then immediately started shooting bullets at the man without even moving from his position.

"Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!" Ichigo yelled.

The ash covered the man and the man was still standing.

The man didn't even take a little damage.

The man then walked away and said "If that's all that you got then you've got long ways to go to follow your father's dream"

"No, I'm not following my father's dream. I'm following my own dream" Ichigo yelled back at the man.

The man turned his head and asked "What's that?"

"To become a solider." Ichigo stated.

The man turned his head back around "What a waste of time, being a solider only leads death. You're the last of your family, might as well praise it then throw it away" and then the man deformed back home.

"I was never meant…to fight on my own" Ichigo mumbled

Erza just sighed and walked back into the water.

Ichigo was then unconsciously staring at her ass.

Erza noticed this, "Stop staring at my ass." Erza glared at Ichigo.

"Stop pointing your ass at my eyes" Ichigo countered.

Some girls walked by and blushed when they looked into his pure blue eyes.

Master then grinned at this and went over to Ichigo "So Ichigo, do you like modeling?"

"No, that's what strippers and whores are for" Ichigo responded

Master sighed "Do you like models?"

"I'm not into sluts" Ichigo stated.

Master then literally fell down and shot back up "Ichigo! That's not what modeling is like!"

"But isn't modeling for mainly men who jack off to them?" Ichigo asked

"Who made you think that?" Master questioned.

"Well, Tython usually uses them for sexually purposes so I just assumed that everyone does it" Ichigo informed as he yelled loud enough for Mira to hear.

Then while Tython was swimming a dark aura was coming from Mira "Magazines… for sexually purposes… oh is that right?" Mira stated are she cracked her knuckles.

Tython then let of the rope and she was stuck in the ocean.

"Come back over here Tython!" Mira yelled trying to move to floater over to him.

"No way! You're going to hit me!" Tython yelled swimming away.

"Tython! Get back over he…"Mira got cut off then the floater flipped over.

Tython turned back around "Mira!" Tython yelled swimming towards her.

"Tyt…" Mira's hand was out in the surface as she was drowning.

"I'm coming Mira!" Tython yelled swimming faster towards her.

Mira's hand went under the water until Tython caught up and pulled her up.

Tython put her on his back and swam back onto the surface grabbed ahold of the floater.

Tython stood and put her down as she coughed a little.

"Do you wanna learn how to swim now?" Tython asked.

Mirajane just nodded as she had a light blush on her cheeks.

Then Lisanna approached Tython "Do you want to play 'Water Devil' Tython-kun?"

"Water Devil? Isn't that like cops and robbers or something?" Tython questioned.

"Nope. In Water Devil, the person who's 'it' chases other people, and they win if they manage to drown them!"

"Yeah, that sounds devilish, all right!" Tython stated and nodded.

"It's pretty dangerous too though, I don't think it's a good idea" Tython said and put his hand on her head and rubbed it.

"You won't let me?" Lisanna pouted

"Watch this, Erza!" Tython replied.

Erza then popped out of know where "Yes?"

"You should play Water Devil with Ichigo, the rules are simple. To will, all you need to do is drown Ichigo and then give him CPR afterwards." Tython stated.

Erza blushed and then ran after Ichigo and threw him in the ocean with a cloth covering his mouth!

"Someone… someone save me!" Ichigo yelled with his eyes blind folded also.

Then Erza went behind him making them sink slowly to the bottom of the ocean!

"See? It's dangerous" Tython said while smiling.

Lisanna then looked at the water and saw bubbles and Ichigo started walking towards Tython.

"You told her to do it?"

Erza then grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him down.

"Ichigo, you're so stubborn" Erza commented.

"Let go of me! I've never done anything to you!" Ichigo yelled back as Erza pushed him further into the water making him pass out.

"Yeah you're right, that doesn't look fun at all" Lisanna stated and nodded.

"Well I'll see you later, you're sister finally wants to swim now" Tython stated and Lisanna giggled.

-A few hours later-

It was 6:00 and it was sunset.

Ichigo was on the bottom of the ocean with his bubble looking at the surface.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was 7 years old on the ocean floor and above him was Tython staring at the sky.

'What is he looking at?' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo eyes then widened as a dolphin swam over him.

Ichigo sat up and swam after the dolphin but when he blinked it was gone.

Ichigo just stood there in the water, Ichigo felt like as if he felt nothing at that moment. Like there was excitement for a second in his life.

Ichigo looked up and saw the boy put his hand in the air. Ichigo's hair was floating in a slow motion.

This was Ichigo's training area… why was Tython up there in the first place?

Tython then walked off the water onto the shore and went away.

Ichigo just sighed and swam out of the water standing on it.

"You must like the water, don't you?" A strange man asked.

Ichigo just nodded walking over to get a towel.

"Why?" The man asked.

"It's the only place I can go to when things are too hard, or when I'm down" Ichigo stated.

"But I see you go here mostly everyday" The man replied.

"That's because my life is too hard and I'm always down about it" Ichigo said looking at the man.

"That's not it isn't it?" He assumed.

Ichigo shook his head and lowered his eyes "No, the truth is… I've grown tired of this world or my life to be exact"

The man raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Ichigo then looked at his towel and said "I'm just depressed really, I feel lost inside"

"Why do you feel so lost?"

"Because I want to feel like me again, Because these two long years is a long time to feel like someone else"

"I see, so tell me is your name Ichigo Uzumaki?" The man questioned.

Ichigo nodded.

"You know, I've heard what happen since you're parents died. God sometimes removes people from your life to protect you. Don't run after them." The man stated as Ichigo eyes widened.

Ichigo turned his head and the man was gone.

Ichigo then smiled "Idiot" Ichigo stated.

-A 2 years after-

Ichigo was a part of the Fiore's youth swimming club.

Ichigo wore black and purple swimming trunks with purple goggles.

He looked to his sides and grinned.

'Start!'

Ichigo made a pretty far dive making him in 1st place.

Behind him was a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes in 2nd, a boy with green hair and green eyes in 3rd and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes in last.

Ichigo and the red-haired boy was neck to neck in the finish line!

Ichigo then dove for it and sprinted towards the finish line making 1st place.

Ichigo got up and got his towels, then got a water bottle and walked away until a boy grabbed his goggled and pulled him up.

"Hey! You cheated!" The boy yelled.

"No, I just used my energy at the end" Ichigo reasoned.

"Hey get your hands off of Ichigo!" One of the girls yelled.

"He didn't so anything wrong!" The other yelled.

Ichigo just punched him into the pool and drank his water.

"Sorry but I don't feel like fighting right now" Ichigo stated and flicked him off.

The boy then got out of the water and ran after him throwing a punch as Ichigo ducked down and kicked him down onto the concrete.

"Gyahhhhh!" The boy yelled holding his side as Ichigo walked away.

Ichigo went inside his changing room and put on a black shirt with Light blue jeans and black sneakers.

Then Ichigo put on his light blue jackets with his sleeves are white (Like a Varsity jacket).

He walked out and the same boy was coming towards him.

Ichigo moved his head and punched him in stomach.

"Damin, stop trying to fight me you're just getting me way as you always do" Ichigo stated.

Damin held his stomach and looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and put his hand to him but he just slapped it away.

Ichigo just shrugged and walked away.

"Ichigo… I will defeat you… No… destroy you!" The boy yelled as Ichigo walked away.

Ichigo took one final glimpse at the boy and said "Then do it already"

Ichigo then closed the door and went home.

Ichigo opened the door "I'm home"

He home was a mansion and everything was mainly white and blue.

"Hello Honey, how are you?" His Foster Mother asked.

"I'm fine" He stated and went into his room to put his stuff.

"How was your match, did you swim to victory?" She asked.

Ichigo put his bag down and walked out his room and said "Yeah, I made 1st place" then he showed her his medal as he took it off.

She put it in his medal cabinet; Ichigo then looked over and saw his foster father coming through the door.

"Sweetie look! Ichigo won another swim competition." She informed.

The man smiled "Congrats son! Keep it up!" He then gave him a thumb up and Ichigo gave a thumb up and they high thumbs each other.

Then Ichigo watch his foster parents walk into about to make him lunch.

Ichigo smiled 'It's just like home… I'm glad'

(Now)

Its sunset and Ichigo swam up to the surface and popped his head out the water.

He looked around; Tython was pulling Mira as she was paddling in the water.

Natsu and Gray are in other one of their fights.

Erza's floating the water with her sexy bikini.

Wabaka, Marco and Master are drinking and talking about Girls, Sex, and stories of them getting drunk.

Cana and Levi are playing and splashing in the water.

Lisanna was on Elfman as he was swimming in the water.

Ichigo then swam under water, he appeared under Erza.

'Water Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu'

Three other him appeared. "Go for it" Ichigo commanded and they nodded swimming separate ways.

The first one swam towards Natsu and Gray, grabbing their feet and dragging them in the water.

"Hey wait what are you…" Gray yelled.

"Stop it you water freak!" Natsu yelled as flames came out of his mouth.

The second one came by Cana and Levi.

Then he popped out the water scaring the two girls.

"Ahhhhhhh! Water Monster!" Levi screaming.

"Water Monster! How!" Cana asked while the two swam away.

The third one came by Tython and Mira. It was like jaws… duh duh…duh duh…duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh… duh duh duh duh duh duh!

"One, Two… One, Two… One, Two" Tython said was he was saying while Mira was paddling and kicking her feet.

"I think you're getting the hang of it" Tython stated.

"You think so?" Mira asked

"Yep, you're doing grea…" Tython trailed off as he was pulled under water with bubbles coming above him.

"T-Tython…" Mira looked around seeing where he went and then saw something drag Tython away.

Mira then glared at the water clone swimming after it.

"What the hell!" Tython was yelling as the clone was dragging him in the water.

Ichigo then threw Tython out of the water making him fop onto the water with a belly flop.

Then the real Ichigo swam by Erza holding her by her shoulders swimming with her while swimming backwards.

Erza looked over and saw Ichigo and smiled.

"Ichigo!" Tython yelled as he knocked Ichigo's face in the water!

Ichigo stood out of the water coughing a little.

The two was standing on the water, staring at each other.

"Oh god…" Cana trailed off.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to see what was going on.

Tython then pointed at Ichigo and yelled "Stop trying to drown people!"

"It's not drowning it's called being a water monster." Ichigo stated

Tython clenched his fists and smirked "Oh I see, you just wanted to start a fight is that it?"

"Seems like even an idiot can understand this concept" Ichigo stated as he got ready to fight.

'Lightning Dragons Iron Fist'

'Wind Dragons Iron Fist'

"Alright! There really gonna fight!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

Then the two started running towards each other.

The two punched each other in the face making flip back!

As the two skidded across the water like pebbles, others started gathering around the shore watching the fight.

"What are those two idiots doing, Tython was supposed to teach me how to swim?" Mira was as she had her hands on her hips.

"Being idiots that's what" Erza comments crossing her arms.

Tython and Ichigo met each other's attacks blow for blow, kick for kick!

"Sorry, but I'm going to be the last one standing" Ichigo stated

"Doesn't matter gonna keep on trying!" Tython yelled as he thrown a punch at Ichigo as he ducked and kicked Tython's ribs!

'Wind Dragon's Ray Gun'

Then a blast of wind came towards Tython as if 1000 blades were coming towards him as Tython dodged most of them but some managed to scratch him.

Tython then jumped up and grabbed Ichigo throwing him over in the water.

'Wind Dragon's Typhoon!'

A wave of water came crashing towards Tython bringing him closer to shore.

Ichigo then grabbed Tython's face dragging his face in the sand and throwing him in the air kicking him back in the water!

"I win" Ichigo stated.

Tython stood out of the water "S-Shut up Ichigo-teme, I was just caught off guard that's all"

"Yeah sure you was" Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on Boy's it's time to get inside before it get dark" Master yelled as the others were getting their stuff.

"Alright Old Man" Ichigo replied getting his bag putting his and Erza's stuff in a gym bag putting it on his arm.

He looked over and saw Erza picking up her garage of things.

"Did you really have to bring that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I did" Erza replied.

"But you already said this was enough, don't tell me you lied to me?" Ichigo asked curious tone.

Erza then bowed and said "I'm sorry you're right please hit me"

"One day, I'm gonna get arrested because of you" Ichigo stated getting her bag.

He looked over to her "You still gonna stay like that?" he asked as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Let her stay like that, I'll punish her if you want" Mira offered.

"I might accept your offer, I'd be pretty funny to see what you'd plan" Ichigo replied chuckling a little.

Erza stood back up "N-No! There is no way I'm gonna follow any orders from that white haired bitchy demon!" Erza yelled pointing at Mira.

"Erza it's not good to point" Lisanna commented.

Tython laughed "Come on guys let's not fight"

"Yeah come on your acting like little kids, leave that to Natsu and Gray" Ichigo stated

Then the two glared at them and said "Like you can talk"

Tython and Ichigo then stood still backing away slowly.

"Oh God, what happened to no fighting?" Cana commented.

Ichigo then looked over at Cana, Cana grew out of her pony and her hair was now usually down.

Ichigo saw Cana as a sister but he can't help think she's cute.

"So Cana did you have a good time at the beach?" Ichigo asked.

Cana had a light blush on her face and looked over at Ichigo, "Yeah, it was pretty fun" Cana replied

"That's good" Ichigo stated putting on his jacket.

Then he handed her his other jacket "Put this on, I don't want other guys staring at you as we come back to the hotel" Ichigo reasoned.

Cana then flexed a bit "But what if I want other guys to stare"

"Then I will kill and destroy their eye balls" Ichigo stated in a serious tone as Cana then gave up and wore the jacket.

"I swear, you're so protective" Cana commented.

"Says the person who wants to walk around in a bikini in the streets"

"What about Mira!" Cana complained.

"Don't worry she's gonna cover up too, with these perverts here I doubt it would make a difference though" Ichigo commented and sighed.

Master walked over to Ichigo with a bottle of beer and said "You want some Ichigo, we saved some for you"

Erza hates it Ichigo goes overboard with drinking, so in other words… she doesn't like him drinking with Cana because he usually ends up drunk as hell. This is why Ichigo still drinks just to annoy her a little…

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo stated and took the bottle.

"Can I have some?" Cana asked.

"Cana you're 14, no wait another year" Ichigo stated.

"Oh come on I already drink, besides I'm only 1 year under the limit"

"I'm not going to give you alcohol, one because your 14 and two because I don't want you ending up in another man's bed"

"You worry too much"

Ichigo then sighed and gave some "Don't tell Erza" Ichigo stated as Cana nodded.

After she was done they then all went over to the hotel.

Though, no matter how hard Ichigo tired the men still stared at the girls in their bikini's, especially Mira and Erza.

They made it to the hotel; they pulled straws of who shares a room.

They rented the half hotel so everyone could share a room.

"Oh I hope I get Mira!" Wabaka shouted

"Sorry but it's separate, boys for boys and girls for girls." Master replied

Tython dropped down to his hands and knees "This… is not… fair…" Tython said and started anime crying.

"Don't tell me you're actuarially upset?" Ichigo asked.

"You just don't know!" Tython yelled pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo just sighed at this 'What does she see in him anyway?' Ichigo thought.

"It's time!" The Master yelled.

Ichigo went first.

He pulled a gold stick.

It was then Natsu's turn. He got Red.

Gray pulled and got green.

Elfman got green also so he shares a room with Gray.

Wabaka pulled out blue and so did Macro so they share a room.

Tython pulled a gold stick also.

Then it was Natsu's turn and he took out a clear straw.

"That means you and happy gets a room all to yourself" Master informed and Natsu jumped up "YESSSS!"

'No one wanted to share a room with you anyways' Everyone thought.

Now it was the girls turn.

Cana was up first and got a purple straw.

Lisanna reached in and got a purple straw also.

Levi got a clear straw so she gets a room alone.

Mira pulled out a blue straw.

Then Erza pulled out a blue straw and they both where shocked.

"Then that means… I have to share a room with, M-Mira?" Erza asked the Master.

Mirajane then got angry "No way! I don't want to share a room with that bottle of Ketchup!" Mira yelled.

Tython chuckled a little 'Bottle of Ketchup…'

Then Erza glared at Tython and he held his hands up "What? It was funny" Tython stated trying not to smile.

"Well come on and get into your rooms, there is a festival tonight so get ready!" Master yelled and they all nodded running to their rooms.

An hour later they were all ready, even though they were mainly just waiting on the girls.

They all had kimono's on. (Guess I have to describe it huh? Fine)

Tython's was gold with an outline of black. On his backside was the Uchiha symbol with him holding an Uchiha fan.

Ichigo's was dark purple with the Uzumaki symbol in gray with an outline of black that was on his sleeve letting a little of his chest show.

Mira's was black with gold skull patterns on it. Her hair was in a bun with her bust sticking out a little. She also had the bottom of the kimono letting her left leg with the Fairy Tail symbol show.

Erza's was light purple with white flowers on the side with her bust out and her hair was in a pony tail.

Natsu had a red kimono and gray had a dark blue one.

Wabaka light green, Marco white with outline of blue, Master's was black and gray.

Cana was blue and brown, Levi's was orange and blue, Lisanna was pink and red, and Elfman's was black and white.

It was night time and mostly everyone was in groups checking out the games and food, and prizes.

Mirajane was pulling Tython around the festival; they first stopped up at a shooting game.

Tython won it and got her little skull ear rings, though he didn't know why she wanted it so much. 'Maybe she's gothic?' Tython then shrugged 'Does this mean I'm into gothics then?' Then Tython looked over at Mirajane.

Tython smiled; at least she was having a good time. "Here Tython, try this" Mira asked.

It looked like three small octopus legs on a stick! Tython took a step back and said "You try it first, besides I think I'm allergic to octopuses… and legs."

Mira then pouted and said "But I wanted you to try it first!"

Tython looking into her cute blue sparkling eyes and then gave in. "Fine" Tython then popped it his mouth and swallowed it.

Then Mirajane started giggling.

Tython raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you ate it, nasty" Mira stated narrowing her eye at him.

Tython then gained a tick mark 'She made me eat it knowing it was gross…'

Tython then smirked and grabbed his wrist, catching her into a passionate kiss making her taste the food she made him eat.

Then pulled apart so they wouldn't get too caught up in the kiss, Mira blushed hard and mumbled "Meanie…"

Tython smirked and said "Then next time don't make me taste disgusting food" then held her hand.

The two then went to play some more festival games.

Ichigo was sitting on a bench as he waited for Erza to bring some snacks. Then Ichigo felt it, as if his heart stood still for a second he looked behind and saw the man. The man he hated the most… Madara Uchiha.

"Wow, I'm surprised you did come at me with rage" Madara teased and chuckled.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I can already sense you're weapon pointing directly at me, it'd me idiot to charge with no plan let alone you'd try to finish me off am I correct… Senpai?" Ichigo asked

The man chuckled some more then activated his Sharigian and Ichigo immediately looked away.

"You are a smart and clever young man I'll tell you that, you remind me when I was young"

"Leave. This is a festival and right now I'm here for mainly one person and that person isn't you…" Ichigo stated clenching his fists.

The man then stood and smiled "I guess you're right, it isn't nice of me to …" He was cut off when a kunai actuarially managed to cut his face making him bleed a little.

Madara's eyes widened "You're not the only one with special eyes, Madara Uchiha"

The man frowned and put his hand out "If you want to kill me, join me, you don't belong in this world. There's too much peace that you'll end up ruining"

"I think the guild that I'm in is already doing that for me" Ichigo stated.

"Tell me Ichigo what is your 'real dream'?" Madara asked.

"To kill you of course" Ichigo stated

"And after that?"

"Becoming a solider"

Then the man chuckled "Yeah, sure it is" then the man vanished.

Then wind started to blow making Ichigo's hair flow through with the wind.

Ichigo then closed his eyes and sighed. "Madara Uchiha… I will finish what my father should have started years ago… and I will soon reach the expectations to do so"

=== 1 year later ===

Mirajane is now S-Class! Ichigo was her examiner though, so her body was badly beaten and she had bandages mainly on his left knee and right arm.

Tython was mad at Ichigo for going too far but Ichigo stated that what's the point of being S-Class if you don't even fight a person going all out?

Mira was in the infirmary, she was lying beside Tython since Tython didn't want to go home until she was fully recovered.

Mira didn't mind though a week after she healed they finally took it to the next step in their relationship.

After that night she came back in the guild as happy as ever.

-Flashback kinda… it's just showing what happened no lemons-

Tython woke up in the morning and smelled bacon, 'Did someone break in the house or something?' He thought and looked beside him.

Mira was gone; she must be cooking he thought.

Tython was in his black Uchiha boxers with a gold shirt on as he was stepped out of his room and shrugged. Ichigo had gone over (snuck) inside Erza's place for a few days so he wasn't going to bother.

Tython scratched his head as he walked downstairs and saw Mirajane in an apron cooking breakfast.

'No way… is that Mira?' Tython thought and got a cup of coffee.

Mira then walked over to Tython and took his cup of coffee setting it down and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tython had a light blush that showered over his cheeks and wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted into a passionate kiss.

After… well let's just say they were late to arriving at the guild.

-Now-

Mira and Tython spent more time together since then and are happier together also.

Though Team Will of Fire gained popularity over the guild now days… many would actually request them for missions so they were gone a lot.

Ichigo and Mirajane started modeling for Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane was into it but Ichigo only did it cause Erza and the others where into the idea so they end up being Fairy Tail's 'drawing card'.

Since Ichigo has been doing his 'modeling' He gained the name 'Prince of Fiore' for his good looks. (Let's just got with it I think it's funny don't you?)

Ichigo now wore an ANBU Black Ops outfit that was Tython's Fathers, Tython gave it to him for his birthday.

Ichigo mainly went solo, go on missions with Team Will of Fire or go on missions with Erza.

Ichigo was popular is Fiore, Tython was also popular in Fiore also but not as much. Though he still had some fans, there were also some young boys that looked up to him.

Many guys now were attracted to Mira which was a little cute at first but then got irritating real quick, real fast.

She can barely go to any mission alone without some guy trying to rape or touch her ass, or even ask her out.

Elfman also grown cautious of Tython and Mirajane's relationship saying 'She's still my sister and that he won't give her up that easily'.

Elfman has grown being a little taller than Ichigo now.

Ichigo 5'8 right now, he was a little taller than Tython though. Ichigo is quite muscularly developed at his age. Ichigo is also a little bit thinner then Tython also.

In the guild Ichigo usually wears a dark navy blue t-shirt with a checkered vest and black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

Mira's appearance also changed which made Tython blush a lot more often.

Tython's hair had also grown spikier making his hair now slant left side (like Kakashi's but the other way)

Tython usually wears for fighting either a turtleneck with the Hokage's cape that Ichigo gave Tython for his birthday. Or he wore a Golden gi with a black undershirt under it. On the back side has an Uchiha symbol. He wears black armbands covering up his Fairy tail symbol. Along with black boots.

Though he usually wears a Gold jacket with the collar up and a black tank top under it with black pants and black ninja boots, Tython usually wears his ninja forehead protector on his head but Ichigo never wears it. Tython has also grown to be a little flirty towards Mira, he wore an Uchiha necklace that, with the symbol upside down, with his golden necklace. He wore a white and red ring on his middle finger and chained bracelets on his wrists. Though he jackets changed colors form Gold to Purple, or Red or Blue etc…

Tython walked forward to Mira, his confidence suddenly rose ever since he hit 16. Since then Mira wasn't able to push him around as much, but they usually go on dates which everyone likes. Though they usually end up losing 'cutest couple' to Ichigo and Erza!

Tython and Mira were looking in the magazine with their eyes twitching. 'We lost… again… for the 3rd time in a row…' They both thought as they glared over at Ichigo and Erza.

Ichigo and Erza were asleep with Erza sitting on his lap facing her backside to him making his lean on him falling asleep.

"Hey Mira, watch this" Tython said and got out of his seat as Mira raised her eyebrow. 'What's he up to?'

'Transformation Jutsu!' Tython then turned into Natsu.

Mirajane then had a blank look on her face 'What… is he doing?'

Tython got some water and tippy toed over to Ichigo and Erza.

Then he threw water on the two and then disappeared.

The two woke up seeing Natsu looking stupid looking around for Tython.

Then the two monsters woke from there slumber and murdered the pink-haired 14 year old boy.

"That wasn't nice" Mirajane commented while giggling a little as Tython walked over to her.

"Oh come on, I know you loved it" Tython replied making Mira blush a little.

Then Mira stood up and said "Whatever, where is my sister? Tell me before I bust you're face open"

'Must be on her period' Tython thought.

"She's fine, she's on a mission with your brother"

"What type?"

"C-class, why?"

"I'm there older sister, I'm supposed to watch out for them" Mira stated.

"Well Lisanna's now 14 and Elfman just turned 15. You're little brother and sister are growing up" Tython commented making Mira frown.

"Yeah… I know, it's just not the same. I miss it when they were cute and little" Mira confessed

"So they're not cute anymore?" Tython asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Mira yelled.

"I see than, Lisanna would be pretty heartbroken if she heard her sister saying she doesn't think she looks cute anymore. She might cry." Tython stated in a teasing tone.

Mira then pulled him up by his shirt "Do that and I will take away what everyman would cry of" Mira stated.

Tython started sweating making him go pale "W-Wait! I didn't mean it I was just kidding I swear!" Tython said trying to calm Mira down.

Then Mira set him down and pushed him over.

"Owww…." Tython whined in pain rubbing his butt a little.

"Oh get up baby, I didn't hit you that hard" Mira said and walked over him.

Tython then just fell back and sighed "She loves me… she loves me not…" he kept murmuring.

Tython then got up "Hey Tython fight me!" Natsu yelled as Tython grabbed him making him into a pretzel and rolled him into a pin of stools.

"Strike!" Tython yelled fist pumping the air.

"Nice to see that the idiot didn't get abused yet" Ichigo stated.

"Hey I am not getting abused if anything you are!" Tython yelled.

Ichigo just got out of jail. He had spent the night there for a few days because one of the knights caught Erza bows asking him to hurt her.

"It's not called abuse it's called misunderstanding you idiot" Ichigo mumbled rubbing his wrists.

"Hey Tython…" Mira purred which got Tython's attention as she grabbed his arm and punched him in the face making him skid across the guild.

Everyone's attention was no on them. Ash and dust was clearing up with Tython crawling away from her backwards "M-Mira… what's wrong? What did I do?" Tython asked and then dodged a flying stool that was thrown at him.

"I heard that Ultear bitch was all up on you again, even landing a kiss on your chest. Tython… are you cheating on me?" Mira asked with red gleaming eyes.

'Better answer, though either way you're dead' Kyubbi commented

'You'll die also'

'It's worth it' Kyubbi stated

"Of course not! Why would I cheat on you for somebody like her!" Tython stated trying to make her agree.

Then Tython got up and dusted himself off "Besides, Nobody compares to my little demon… Mira-chan"

Mira's eyes then softened "Really?" Mira asked and everyone else face planted.

'That's all it takes?!' Everyone thought.

"Of course…" Tython then grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. "Besides, No matter what I'll always be Team Mira" Tython stated as Mira giggled.

"Gyahhhhh! Gross! All that lovey dovey stuff makes me sick" Natsu commented.

"Just Wait, it'll be gross until you think start uncontrollably have to examine every female body that comes towards your way" Ichigo commented.

Master then chuckled patting Ichigo's arm and said "True it is boy, true it is"

"Alright, before a battle breaks out lemme say something first" Ichigo asked as he got on a table making everyone focus their attention on him.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and gave them all a death glare "You all are way to destructive, and since I'm the only one here who can actually do a mission without destroying anything they wanted me to inform you that if you don't stop they will disband."

Then Master chuckled "Boy, this is our magic that we can enjoy why make a fuss over it"

Ichigo then looked over at Master "So, you think all that damage we cause just goes away? All of the homes we've destroyed? Do you know what happens to those who loses their homes, let alone their lives? Stop thinking about yourselves and think about others for a second. There are only 10% of us out there. Don't let the 90% suffer because of this guild and the damage we've caused over the years"

Erza nodded "Yeah, I've forgotten about those who live there or how hard it takes just to live there"

Everything was quite… everyone was thinking. Ichigo then hopped off with his bangs covering his face.

Master looked over at Ichigo 'Ichigo as cold-hearted as you are… I'm glad we have somebody like you in our guild, someone who's not afraid to tell those the truth even they might end up dying from the inside and out. Even to me… you might just have the potential to take over as Master when you've fully maturated and grown.'

- 2 weeks later at night -

Ichigo went to the council because they have called him. The council has been requesting him missions for a long time and each time they try to get rid of him for good but, he ends up coming back fine. It pisses them off.

Ichigo was in the middle of the Magic Council room. "Ichigo Uzumaki come forward" The chief asked as Ichigo walked towards him.

"We've decided, since you're guild has caused much destruction… we will disband it"

Ichigo looked at the floor with his eyes widened "Why are you tell me this? Why not the Master of the guild?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, you've been known as one of the wisest there, I doubt you're master there would care anyways"

Ichigo clenched his fists "Is there nothing else I could do to change your mind?" Ichigo asked

"Well, yes. Actuarially we have an offer for you two of our members had informed us onto"

"What is it?"

"We'll spare you're guild, only if you it for three years" the man stated.

Ichigo shot back up on his feet and yelled "No way! Why!"

"Do you want all of your friends separated Ichigo?" The man asked.

Ichigo clenched his fists 'Erza… Mira… Tython… Tython's dream of becoming guild master. Everyone…'

"I… I…" Ichigo was trying to speak and looked around. 'Where is master, he's supposed to be here?'

Though at the guild Master was partying with the guild members getting drunk as hell.

"Do you accept this… mission?" The man asked.

Ichigo bit his lip and nodded trying to hold back little of his tears.

"Also, there is one more thing we must ask for you to do…"

"What's that?"

"Kill Tython Uchiha" The man asked.

Ichigo froze still and started sweating a little. "Tell me, why am I really leaving? What's the real reason?" Ichigo asked.

The man sighed "Fine. I guess you leaving deserve an exclamation."

The man sat down in his chair and sighed "War…"

Ichigo froze.

"As a result to Fairy Tail's grown power has caught attention of many people… and those people are those in dark guilds. They are after something… a key. They think that key is your brother… that's who their after. If we don't trade you over, they would start a war that might last for many years. Do you understand what I mean now? If you don't kill him or leave war will start and all of your loved ones will die! Please I hate to let one of my best soilders do this but… it's the only way." The man exclaimed

"Tell me… is there no other way to spare Tython?"

"Yes there is actuarially…" The man stated.

Ichigo raised his head and looked at him.

"That is to join one of the man dark guilds… you would have to join the darkness for Tython and for Fairy Tail, let alone Fiore to go on… without you."

Ichigo nodded "I understand" Ichigo then got up and started walking away.

"The Dark Guild you would be joining is called Grimoire Heart… I except you to leave in two days to get ready do you understand? But make a trace… make it seem like you're leaving the guild. Make it seem like you're the bad guy or something do you understand. This is what you must sacrifice for this country… let alone maybe the world."

Ichigo looked back at him and said "Fine. I'll do it… but how long do I have to be in that guild?" Ichigo asked.

"Until things cool down so about a year or so… the other you can do whatever but just don't go to Fairy Tail understand?"

Ichigo nodded and turned back his head walking away.

Chapter 23!

So Ichigo is leaving after all? Let's see where this goes…

**Please Review it would make my day **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24! Hey I'm excited to write this chapter! It's gonna be real good!

**Review**

**Review**

**Review now….**

"Also Ichigo one more thing… there will be a woman that you must associate with"

"Who's that?"

"We're not sure but I'm sure she will come to you"

Ichigo is now in his room looking around.

Packing his stuff and he sees his father's headband and puts it on looking out the window. It was morning so he was getting a head start saying his goodbyes and all.

Though while he was packing his stuff Tython and Mira was in the shower together doing whatever. Though you could also hear pounding on the wall so you'd have an idea what's going on.

Ichigo just had to tap his stuff and it'd go into his inventory. He took his clothes, books, Sandwich-sama supplies, money, etc…

Ichigo now had on a black shirt tucked in with black skinny jeans and boots. Ichigo looked at his chest set; his pawns… time to finish this game. He thought and got a match lighting it on fire.

Ichigo then threw it out of the window making it fly over to another neighborhood far away starting a fire.

A few hours later they are all at the guild, Natsu starting another fight, Lisanna making horrible dishes, Elfman talking about being manly, Cana drinking, a rampage about to break out… the usual.

Tython was lying down on the grass looking at the sky; this was a hobby for Tython. His other was falling form the sky… Ichigo walked over to Tython.

"Tell me Tython, why do always look up at the sky? What's up there that you want to search for? Why fall from there? What is it there that you don't have here?" Ichigo asked he wanted to know for a long time.

"I'll forever protect the blue sky that I saw one day… is freedom" Tython stated.

Ichigo gritted his teeth "No one is free 'Freedom' isn't like that, there are no roads to the sky!" Ichigo yelled.

"All people in the sky within the sage known as freedom, it'll be good enough if only you and Mira are with me… so then I won't need wings anymore… in this sky." Tython stated while smiling as the wind blew.

Ichigo put his head down 'How am I going to do this…' he thought.

"I see then, so what you see up there is freedom?" Ichigo asked as Tython nodded.

Tython stood up and smiled at Ichigo "I'll see you later…" Tython then summoned his Eagle.

"Just don't land on a tree this time…" Ichigo said.

Ichigo was then going for a walk, thinking things through.

He was then laying back against a fence, "Hello, Mr. Uzumaki" A women said as she walked up the hill.

Ichigo then sighed "Of all people…" He mumbled.

Then she frowned "That's rude" she stated.

Ichigo looked up a tree, and then at the sky… everything… started reminding him of them. He doesn't want to leave but if he doesn't.

"So… it's you? I bet you requested it… Ultear" Ichigo said in a humorous tone.

"Well actuarially, I'd rather prefer Tython-kun than you but you'll due" Ultear said laughing a little.

Ichigo stood and said "Just to let you know, whatever happens from now on will mean nothing Ur-chan" Ichigo stated.

Ultear then had a dark aura surrounding her "Don't you dare call me Ur-chan…" Ultear glared at him.

"Or what? Ur-chan?" Ichigo teased.

Ultear charged at him but Ichigo moved aside tripping her.

"You think you've got me hostage but the truth is that you can't stop me… I'm stronger than you'll ever know." Ichigo stated as he grabbed her arm pulling her back up.

Ichigo then let her go and stepped a few paces back.

Ultear glared at him "Ichigo… what do you mean by that?"

Ichigo walked away from her and Ichigo's magic felt cold, like ice… no colder… and Ultear's eyes widened.

Ichigo gave Ultear a cold glare "What I mean is touch my guild… and I will destroy you're guild."

Ultear smiled 'Hades is right, he does have darkness in him after all'

Ichigo was now at the guild.

"Hey boy! Sorry about last night I was kind of in bundle" The master stated and chuckled.

Ichigo bangs covered his face as tears started spilling out his eyes uncontrollably. Ichigo then looked at Master and smiled "Thanks for not being there for me when I needed you the most"

Ichigo then vanished as everyone's eyes widened.

Ichigo was now at his company, he was giving his goodbyes.

Ichigo looked up at his butler he had black- greasy hair and red eyes, he usually wore a butler's outfit.

"Master, are you sure you want to through with this? I can kill them if you want… you don't have to-"

"It's fine; you're a butler not a fighter… even if you do fight. This had nothing to do with you. Not you, not anyone else from this world… I was born to be alone in the first place. I knew who side I was on in the beginning is."

His butler bit his lip and started to cry, it was the first time Ichigo saw him cry.

"Goodbye"

Ichigo deformed now and decided to let his clones do the goodbyes for him.

"Damin, you wanted me gone… so I'm leaving. Goodbye, Damin" Ichigo stated as Damin's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. He didn't really want him to leave… he just wanted a friend.

It was the sunset and Tython was now walking in the guild with Ichigo, Ichigo spent more time with Tython, Mira and Erza.

Ichigo knew that he had to kill Tython or he'd join the guild… he had to make a decision.

To kill Tython or walk the path of darkness….

Tython was flirting with Mira until the Master pulled Tython aside.

"Yeah, so I wanted to know are you free ton…." Tython pulled aside as Master dragged him upstairs.

Mira was shocked and gave a cold glare at Master and stood up walking upstairs getting Tython back.

"Mira sorry but I have to talk to Tython" Master told Mira.

Mira frowned "Tython was just about to ask me out Master! Now he might not ask me anymore" Mira stated pouting a little.

Then Tython pushed Master aside "N-No! We still can, how about after this we can get ice cream on me?" Tython asked while smiling.

Master was on the floor with a tick mark 'Young love… it's just isn't fair!' Master thought envying Tython and Mira's relationship.

Mira then had a light blush on her cheeks turning away "Why would I want go on a date with you?"

Tython face planted! 'Didn't she just get mad because I wouldn't go out with her?'

"Let's go Tython!" Master called pulling on his collar.

"Meet me up at the Ice Cream shop at 9!" Tython yelled as the door slammed shut.

Tython then sighed and looked at Gramps, "What do you want?"

"Sit down, now" Master asked.

Tython sat down and looked at Gramps "Did something happen?"

"I think something's wrong with Ichigo… do you know why?" He asked.

"No." Tython replied.

The Master sighed and put his head down "That boy… it's been 5 years. And he still doesn't trust me. I'm supposed to be his foster parent and I've treated nothing like one." Master stated as he buried his head in his arms.

"Master, it's not your fault or anything. I get Ichigo's logic and I can't blame him. It's kinda hard calling someone your own father. Plus his dad… he loved his dad. There's no one who could replace him" Tython stated.

The Master then stood up and sighed "Ichigo… he was crying earlier saying that I wasn't there for him when he needed him the most. Do you think something happened at the Council?" Master asked and Tython shrugged "I was out on a date with Mira last night, so I wasn't there" Tython informed.

"Find him. And Bring him here" Master ordered.

"Fine, but just wait Gramps one day I'll be the one giving orders around here" Tython stated pointing at Master.

Master chuckled "The day you'll become guild master is the day you surpass me or Gildarts or even Ichigo"

Tython bit his lip at that, "What do you mean Ichigo? I can take that bastard on any day!" Tython yelled

"You and Ichigo are back and forth but in the end Ichigo's the winner" Master informed.

"Doesn't matter I aint gonna give up trying! I'm gonna be the last one standing just wait!"

Tython then walked out the room.

"H-Hey Tython, what happened?" Mira asked.

"He told me to find Ichigo for him" Tython informed.

"Oh, can I come?" Mira asked.

"Sure, I was gonna ask you anyway since you're sensory is high" Tython stated.

Mira rolled her eyes "What, you should of said because you love me" getting her stuff

"You already know that so why would I saw it?" Tython questioned.

"Because that's what couples do" Mira informed.

Tython sighed "Man, and just when I thought I got this whole relationship down"

Mira giggled a little "You're a guy, so I doubt you'd ever get what a woman really wants"

Tython grabbed her "Well you're a girl so I doubt you'd ever get what a man really wants" Tython mocked at her.

"Sex, Drinks, Partying, Fights that kinda stuff" Mira replied.

Tython then turned away from her "Well all women want is Money, Chocolate, Fame and Partying"

Mira then squeezed his hand hard "Oh shut up, and come on!" Mira yelled.

-Ichigo—

Ichigo looked down with his ANBU outfit on looking down at Fairy Tail seeing Tython and Mira run out the guild.

"Seems like they are starting, so are you going to do it with a bang?" Ultear asked.

Ichigo nodded. He then looked over at Tython's brother Kyon. "It's time."

The two nodded and spread out as Ichigo just stood there.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes… Tython's his. The one he's gonna have to kill… Ichigo thought.

It was sunset.

The two informed Master that they couldn't find him and the Master sent the two, Laxus, Erza and called Gildarts trying to reach him.

The four S-Classed Mages were split up trying to find Ichigo.

'Ichigo… where are you?' Tython thought.

Then a kunai was thrown at Tython and Tython dodged it.

"Ichigo!" Tython said in surprise.

Ichigo had his hands in his pockets "What do you want, you brown-haired blockhead?"

"Where were you? You were gone for hours!" Tython asked.

"I was getting ready to leave" Ichigo replied.

"Leave, leave where?" Tython asked.

"Fairy Tail" Ichigo stated as wind blew…

"I'm going forward with my plan onto killing Madara Uchiha" Ichigo stated.

Tython gritted his teeth "Revenge? That's what you're heading for?" Tython asked.

"…."

"I see then, you'll have to kill me first!" Tython challenged.

"Fine, I was planning on killing you anyway" Ichigo stated as he charged at Tython and Tython jumped away.

Tython jumped on one of the stores building and Ichigo threw a kunai at him.

Everyone started yelled running away "Let's take this somewhere else" Ichigo commanded "Follow me"

Ichigo then summoned his Rave and the rave soared high in the sky going to their destination with Tython following him on his Eagle.

They were at a waterfall…

Ichigo and Tython were both standing on a bridge staring at each other.

"Ichigo… I…" Tython was cut off by a kunai getting thrown at him!

Ichigo's outfit started peeling off into (Menma's from Road to Nina movie) but with no shirt one.

"No words…." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo then kicked him off the bridge onto the water. Tython stood up and looked at Ichigo.

"In the end I'll keep your blood if you like in a remembrance of you Tython"

Tython gritted his teeth got his sword and jumped up at Ichigo was twirling down punching him in the face!

Tython skidded back and charged towards Ichigo putting his palms on his chest.

'Light Gods: Praise'

A beam of light shot forward onto Ichigo pushing him back skidding onto the water.

Ichigo got up.

"Not bad, never thought you'd use god slayer magic on me, but don't worry you'll still going to lose" Ichigo said

Tython then ran towards Ichigo and Ichigo kicked him in the face twirling his leg around giving him multiple blows to the face!

The man a blow to the kick up to his stomach kicking him on the side of his neck.

Then he kicked Tython in the face making him fall back seeing blood run down from his mouth.

"I see I'll end this with the next blow" Ichigo stated and jumped up.

Then Tython bent backwards and kicked him in the gut!

The two flipped backwards…

Then the two looked at each other.

"Let's settle this right away… Tython" and then wind started twirling upwards under Ichigo as Ichigo casts a jutsu.

'Shadow God's: Shadow Wave'

A wave of shadows started crushing forward at Tython!

The wave started streaming onto Tython.

'Light God's: Rebellion'

The shadows started fading away…

"Heh, you're shadows can't consume me!" Tython stated.

"Don't get too full of yourself… Tython" Ichigo then started chuckling a bit as shadows started

Ichigo then turned running away as Tython tried to run after him something caught his foot. His shadows!

Tython started stepping and kicking them as then he looked up at the sky.

"Shit…."

A shadowy dog came flying from the sky landing onto the water!

'Shadow clone jutsu!'

One of the clones looked at the dog.

"What the hell there is no why I'm fighting Clifford's big brother!" One of them said.

"He might slob all over my with pain!" The other one said with anime tears.

Tython was already running and all of the clones sighed and fought he dog.

Ichigo was jumping on rocks as Tython followed him.

Ichigo jumped in a dark hole as Tython following him in the dark hole.

Tython looked around… it was a training place.

"So this is where Ichigo trains at!" Tython was cut off by a kick in the face!

As Tython flew back and grunted he formed a seal 'Multi shadow Clone jutsu!'

One of the clones tried to make a blow to the head but Ichigo kicked it in the face and the other jabbing it in the throat.

Pushed the two clones into all the others and then lunged passing over all the other Tython's deforming them getting into one's face.

"Idiot, just because you use clones doesn't mean I can't sense your chakra" Ichigo stated as he saw Tython sitting on the floor forming a ninja seal focus his chakra into a seal.

Then he deformed and walked over to Ichigo in sage mode of the lion. His sage mode had golden eyes like a lion.

Ichigo smirked his were crystal blue like a wolf's eye.

"Ichigooooooo!" Tython yelled throwing a punch as Ichigo caught it with his fist and a dark purple aura started surrounding Ichigo throwing him up.

Ichigo's clone then made a hole as Ichigo knocked him down into it.

Under it was spikes as Tython and Ichigo but stood onto one of the needles.

"Ichigo, let's stop this… come back to the guild. To Erza, to Mira to… everyone else back in Fiore!" Tython yelled.

"You just don't get it do you Tython?" Ichigo said as he put his hand out.

'Great Spiralling Ring' (Purple Rasengan with while rings around it)

'Great Lion's Roar' (Black lightning with sounds of a lion instead of birds)

Tython and Ichigo then both charged at each other making a huge explosion!

As the smoke clears the two see themselves surrounded by whiteness.

'He took on the Great Lion's Roar head on? Ichigo… just how strong are you?'

Then Tython clenched his stomach "What is this feeling?!" Tython thought.

"Did you feel that right now… our Kyubbi's our rampaging inside our stomach?" Ichigo informed.

"How did you…"

"I'm not an idiot Tython; I had to find out sooner or later… besides I guess you could call it a convenience"

Tython eyes widened as he saw Ichigo's seal on his stomach.

Ichigo then smirked with a big grin on his face.

After the smoke cleared Ichigo hung his head for huffing and puffing as Tython lies down on the floor.

"Heh… Heh Heh Heh… to think there'd be somebody like me… who knows what it's like to have a monster inside of you" Ichigo stated as he watched Tython struggling to get up.

"That's why I'm sick of it! I'm tired of you always trying to stop me getting in my way from letting me do what I want! You won't leave me alone so I'll just wipe your face off the earth inside Uchiha!" Ichigo said in disgust.

Then 9 blows started punching Ichigo in the back while Ichigo takes the blows!

Ichigo then had Kyubbi eyes making the ground shake.

Ichigo then raged out his fury and purple light came blasting out!

Tython covered his face with his arms.

'Summoning Seal: Dark Kyubbi'

Then Kyubbi came out! "Die!" Ichigo yelled as rubble dusted across the place.

Mira was then on top of the waterfall as he eyes widened 'What is that thing…' she thought.

Madara Uchiha was watching in the backgrounds "So Ichigo managed to learn how to summon Kyubbi inside of him without killing himself in the process. Very impressive, it took many years learning that trick" Madara praised.

Mira then started to back up getting as far away as possible.

Ichigo robe on to of Kyubbi as the Kyubbi started running after Tython ending up landing on water.

'Chidori'

1000's of Tython's came flying from the sky onto Kyubbi.

'Pathetic letting the other me beat the crap out of you'

"Lend me your power!" Tython asked letting Kyubbi go free.

The two Kyubbi's started battling it out!

Tython and Ichigo were holding onto the Kyubbi light a tight rope.

Then the Dark Kyubbi and Kyubbi started blowing Byubbi blows at each other!

The Kyubbi ran onto the walls jumping back on the water dodging Dark Kyubbi attacks.

"I'm going to kill you… Tython!" Ichigo yelled.

As the Kyubbi started running towards each other.

"Just give up…" Ichigo trailed off jumping off Kyubbi as they head-butted each other.

"… and die already!" Ichigo yelled

"Like hell I will!" Tython yelled punching Ichigo the face!

It was a shadow clone as Ichigo kicked Tython down onto the water!

Then Tython opened his eyes, he was in a big crater…

Ichigo jumped out and put one of feet on the fence of the bridge looking down at Tython.

He activated his Uzukki in one eye and Kyubbi eye in the other.

'Damn it run Tython!'

"What why?" Tython asked

"That boy may not be an Uchiha but he's still the son of the Hokage and his blood is mixed with mainly him out of his siblings. He still has greater control! Let alone plenty of tricks up his sleeve!' Kyubbi warned.

Tython and Ichigo started meeting each other blow for blow.

Tython fell on his knees as Ichigo started walking towards Tython until his kunai and cutting his cheek!

Tython fell back, and then Kyubbi's chakra started consuming him.

Ichigo started walking closer to Tython with a kunai in his hand.

"I hope you're ready to die… Tython." Ichigo yelled as he threw his kunai but then if got blocked by a rock!

'Soul Extinction'

Mirajane was now in her Satan Soul with ash thrown in the air revealing her.

Ichigo put his kunai up.

"I won't let you leave Fairy Tail!"

Tython opened his eyes 'What's going on? Mira… and Ichigo… there fighting each other.'

Ichigo punched Mira in the face but Mira then ducked trying to trip him making him grab her hair flipping him down onto the ground crashing her face meeting the dirt.

'Why are they fighting?' Why am I… doing nothing about it…?' he thought.

Tython eyes widened 'Ichigo… I won't let you leave no matter what!'

Ichigo threw his kunai and meeting face to face with Mirajane in her Satan Soul with her grabbing his fist.

"I gotta admit Mira, when it comes to hand-to-hand combat you're a real good sparring partner let alone opponent I'm glad I made you S-Class, I'd be a waste for you not to be one" Ichigo admitted.

"Though it almost hurts me to do this but I have no choice" Ichigo stated and kicked her up in the air.

Tython then suddenly regained his strength jumping up in the air catching Mira while smiling.

"T-Tython!" Mira said in surprise and shock.

Ichigo just smirked watching the two.

"Ichigo! I will defeat you and bring you back! No matter what you hear me!" Tython yelled.

Ichigo threw his kunai 'Rasgean' pushing it down onto Tython's back!

Ichigo stood back up and took out chains throwing them at the two. "Sorry I hate to do this to you but I have no choice"

Then it got deflected by Laxus and Erza.

Ichigo's eyes widened 'Shit' he thought

"Why are you here?"

"Master told us to bring Ichigo home!" Erza yelled.

"Tch. I'm just here to get my brother back" Laxus stated.

Ichigo just laughed and glared down at the two.

"Erza, Laxus and Mira you three should really learn to not butt it" Ichigo stated

Ichigo then sighed "Humans…. I'll miss you because you're all so stupid I can't help but laugh! I love you all you should love me too!" Ichigo said in a happy tone.

"The Old man told us to stop you" Laxus informed

"I'm not sure what's going on but, you're in the middle of it Ichigo" Mira said

"I am who I am and there is nothing wrong with that. The days continue like they always have, bringing neither excessive desire nor despair, nothing's changed. Yet I'm overwhelmed by this sense of fulfillment. I'm over here, you're over there. If I'm your savior, then you're mine." Ichigo said as he moves her neck around getting ready to fight again.

"Why do you love humans so much?" Mira asked

"What's so amazing about us?" Laxus asked.

"Listen guys!" Tython commanded.

The three turned their attention to Tython.

"He might seem cold-blooded, but he's more human and his heart more brittle than anyone else. So much so that if you filled it with human love or betrayal, it'd break easily. This is why, I think, he chose from the start to avoid it all, to love humanity. You understand? Not to accept, not to face it. To avoid it." Tython stated

Ichigo grunted "Let's go then"

"Ichigo" Kyon said stopping him with him and Ultear appearing beside him

"Why'd stop me?"

"You can't take on all 4 at once can you?" Kyon asked

"I want to try out my powers of Kyubbi" Ichigo replied

"We'll be back up if something bad happens" Ultear informed.

"Not that you'll need it" Ultear said

"…Hmph…"

Ichigo jumped off the bridge towards the four as red wind started surrounding him.

Ichigo then lunged towards Laxus punching him in the face making Laxus fly.

Mira went behind Ichigo as Ichigo ducked dodging her punch grabbed her fist twirling her over into the waterfall.

Ichigo jumped up dodging Erza's sword and stood on it looking at Erza.

"Are you really going to fight me Erza? You how much I hate doing this" Ichigo said in a calm tone.

"If doing this mean bringing you back home then so be it!" Erza yelled

Ichigo jumped off her sword moving easily dodging her swords with an emotionless face on him.

The Ichigo ducked dodging Laxus's attack and punched him in the gut making him fly back.

'Heaven's Wheel Armor' Erza reequipped

Ichigo looked at her in surprise and blushed a little. 'Man, I'm gonna miss seeing that' he thought as he bent over backwards dodging one of her sword.

Mira then came over about to punch him in the face until Ichigo caught it.

"Give up on me, I have lost the will to change" Ichigo said as he punched her in the stomach.

Ichigo was handling the three using one of Erza's sword swinging on it kicked the three in the face back onto the ground.

"A-Amazing…." Ultear said in shock.

"To think he'd take on 3 S-class mages and win" Kyon said a little surprised also.

"Wait where's Tython?" Ultear asked

'Lightning Cutter One Flash' Tython used hitting Ichigo in the stomach making him flip back.

"Heh. That tickled" Ichigo commented

Ichigo the caught one of the sword that was thrown at Ichigo by Erza and threw it at Tython!

Tython moved his head as Ichigo went behind him and punched him in the back!

Tython flopped forward as Ichigo shifted in front of him and uppercutted him and punched him in the stomach making him fall back hitting the rocky wall.

Tython got back up wobbling back and forth a little and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Now leave before I really hurt you" Ichigo threatened.

Tython gritted his teeth and activated his Sharigian, he was serious now and so was everyone giving him cold glares.

Then lightning started cracking forming around Tython as a blast of energy started surrounding Tython.

'Lightning Dragon Tornado'

As a tornado of lightning formed around Tython, Tython sprung toward Ichigo managing to grab his face and shove it against the dirt dragging his face into the water throwing him into the wall.

As Ichigo was thrown in the water fall lightning was surrounding the water also.

Ichigo got up looking at the four through the water panting.

Ichigo then grinned 'Boy, I'm impressed at how easily your able to use me. Much better than your father' Kyubbi stated

"Well we all want to be somebody, we're will to go but not that far" Ichigo stated.

Ichigo started calming down regaining his magic and chakra.

'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken'

Ichigo thrown at the four managing to hit Mira and Laxus throwing them back into an explosion taking multiple damages.

Ichigo jumped out from the cave inside the waterfall and stood on the water.

Mira then stood back up staring at Ichigo "Nee-san… can't we just go home?" Mira asked.

"Well that's a first? Hmph and no it's too late already, Sorry… no hard feelings" Ichigo stated

'Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken'

Ichigo thrown at them as Tython moved Mira out of the way and Erza using her sword to block the attack but all it did was deflect on the ball hitting Erza with her taking extreme damage.

As the ash clears Tython sprinted forward over to Ichigo as Tython reequips her sword.

Tython knocked Ichigo in the air with his sword and slashes his sword him cutting his elbow making Ichigo jump back holding his elbow.

Ichigo then put his hand in the air showing his Uzukki in his left eye and the Kyubbi eye in the other.

'Big Ball Rasenshuriken'

The Rasenshuriken this time was mixed in with red and purple magic and chakra.

Ichigo then threw it at Tython making him take the attack!

"Gyahhhhh!" Tython yelled in pain as it then created a huge crater with Tython steaming off from Ichigo's attack.

'Wind Release: Dragon Blade Rasengan'

Ichigo used springing it forward towards Tython.

'Shadow clone jutsu' Ichigo used to take care of the three.

"Ichigo, I will defeat and bring you back" Tython stated.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll bring me down" Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

Tython then dodged his attack swinging his sword but Ichigo ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

The Ichigo reequipped his duel guns shooting at Tython as Tython ran trying to dodge the bullets.

Ichigo then kneeled shooting at Tython with a huge grin. "Die… Die… Die!" Ichigo yelled.

Tython then jumped up and ran over to Ichigo grabbed his face and punching in the stomach!

Ichigo then did a handstand and grabbed one of his guns shooting at Tython with his feet and other with his other hand.

Tython jumped up dodging left to right, ducking and moving left trying to do his best to dodge hit bullets but most of them scrapped and bruised Tython mainly on his right arm.

Ichigo put his guns back in his inventory.

'True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken'

As it came towards Tython 'How does he have so much chakra, he's throwing so many Shurikens at me how is managing to do so?' Tython thought.

One of Ichigo's clones grabbed him making him take the explosion.

Tython still stood after the explosion with his clothes ripped apart "I will not die…. I promise you that, Ichigo!"

Tython swing his sword towards Ichigo's stomach but he moved to the left which made Tython swing upwards but Ichigo stood back smiling until Tython used the back of his blade hitting Ichigo in the stomach!

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

'Water Style: Water Dragon' Ichigo used to block his attack.

"Once a loser always a loser" Ichigo stated.

Tython charged towards Ichigo hitting him right between the eyes making Ichigo seeing the lightning in his eyes making Ichigo eyes widened.

Ichigo crashed onto the ground rolling over as ash cleared.

'Huff… Huff…' The two panted.

Ichigo looked at Tython in Sage Mode with Kyubbi influence.

Ichigo then started chuckling and took a knee pushing himself back up.

Then Kyubbi's chakra started overwhelming him like a new armor.

"You know, I gotta thank Madara for teaching me Earth Release, it helps out… a lot"

Ichigo then made a hand seal 'Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon'

"Hmph, don't you know Ichigo? Earth Release is weak against Lightning" Tython stated

'Lighting Dragon's Iron Fist'

Tython then broke through the dragon.

Ichigo grunted 'I forgot… he uses Lightning and Fire so that means Earth Release is useless to him' Ichigo thought.

'If I use Water Release it would only have an advantage to his Lightning Release let alone with his Stone Release it wouldn't do any damage. I'll have to keep on using wind and hit him with my Shadow God Slayer Magic and then hit him with another Rasgean' Ichigo thought to himself.

'Boy, tell me how are you able to create so many Rasgean Shurikens? It takes lots of chakra to so and even my chakra can hold that much attacks' Kyubbi informed.

'The cursed seal, Tython barley uses his so I have an advantage let alone I haven't use my Uzukki to its full potential yet and his Sharigian isn't fast enough for my movements… and for my chakra well. That's thanks to my clan.'

'What do you mean? The Uzumaki clan?' Kyubbi asked

'Yeah, you see the Uzumaki's possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. I'm also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time since I'm a part of that clan.'

'How are you aware of this, Ichigo?'

'From what I learned, Two Uzumaki members have shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing them manifest Chakra Chains from their body which they can manipulate to their will in battle. Whether it not this is an ability known to all Uzumaki is currently unknown, soon I will gain that ability to do so'

'You never answered my question, how did you learn this?'

'When I was younger in the ninja world, in the Hokage's library I had found a book about the Uzumaki clan. I learned about its history and their abilities, apparently they use to be a part of another village got destroyed due to the cause of the war. Also I heard they're famous for their 'Fūinjutsu' though I can already put away my items in other storages'

'Hmm, at first went I entered you I thought you were be a stubborned knucklehead like your father. Prove me wrong in this fight' Kyubbi asked.

'I already have' Ichigo stated.

Erza then clenched her fists getting up throwing 100 swords at Ichigo.

Ichigo walked towards the four and put his hand in front of him.

'Wind Dragon's Deflection' Ichigo used as the swords then twirled them into a tornado dropping all of her sword.

Ichigo then looked beside him putting his other hand up.

'Wind Dragon's Whirlpool'

A Whirlpool of wind came rushing towards Laxus as Laxus came rushing towards him.

Laxus went inside the whirlpool and punched Ichigo in the rib with his lightning magic.

Ichigo didn't even move as Kyubbi's chakra was shielding him like armor.

Ichigo then kneed Laxus in the face and punched him in the stomach.

Then with Enhanced Speed Mira split over towards Ichigo punching him in the side of his head.

Ichigo the grabbed the side of his head, 'God damn it that hurt!' Ichigo though as the side of his head started to bleed.

Ichigo then got up putting his hand in the sky as shadows started forming in his hand.

Ichigo's bangs covered his face as he threw the ball of shadows at her.

'Shadow God's Ball of Shadows'

Then Mira was got with the ball of Shadows making her hit a rocky wall.

Ichigo shifted to her and punched her in the stomach repeatedly!

"Go… to … sleep… Mirajane…!" Ichigo yelled.

Tython eyes widened as he saw Ichigo recklessly punch Mirajane.

Tython struggled getting up as his body ached trying to tell him to stop moving.

Tython looked up at Ichigo with Kyubbi eyes rushing towards Ichigo.

As Ichigo punched Mira his head was pulled back and kicked him in the stomach rapidly making him crash into the water.

Ichigo lunged back up sprinted toward Tython but Tython caught his fist and threw him into a wall.

Tython then had had a red glare in his eye and started punching Ichigo in the face repeatedly.

Ichigo was taking extreme injures to his face as Tython kept on punching him and punched the side of the face making him fall onto the water.

Then Tython shifted over at Ichigo and grabbed him by his hair and threw him up in the air as Ichigo fell down slowly Tython punched him in the stomach making Ichigo spit up blood and a little throw up.

Ichigo then looked up at Tython as Tython threw another punch and Ichigo caught it.

"Y-Y-You… a-asshole…." Ichigo trailed off and punched him in the stomach with his other hand.

Then he kicked Tython off of him as Ichigo fell to his knees holding his stomach and wiping the blood off of his face.

Ichigo put his hand down on the ground as Shadows then started crashing out of the ground.

Ichigo then ran towards Tython punched him in the stomach as Tython flip back and forth.

Ichigo jumped up wrapping his hands together making a blow onto of Tython's head and kick his head!

Ichigo then shifted kicking him in the sky.

Then he shifted in the sky punching him the sky rapidly and grabbed his face standing in the air using his chakra to walk on air.

Tython eyes widened as he noticed Ichigo standing on thin air. "H-How?" Tython asked.

Ichigo then threw him back up punching him in the face with a big grin on his face.

'Fool! How dare you let him defeat you!' Kyubbi yelled at Tython

'I won't lose!'

'Hmph. I doubt that'

Then Ichigo used his elbow shooting Tython down into the water.

Tython started sinking into the water reaching the ocean floor. Tython stared at the sun, it was about to go down soon.

Tython felt himself losing air as Tython floated back onto the surface.

Tython then tired getting back up but his hair was grabbed by Ichigo as Ichigo ran into the rocky walls!

Then he threw Tython up in the air and thrown him on the water as Tython skidded on the water like a peddle hitting a rocky wall.

"I-Ichigo…" Tython trailed off as he got back up.

"You just don't know when to give up and die do you?" Ichigo asked.

'Light God's Multiple Balls'

Orbs of light a started heading towards Ichigo, one of them hit Ichigo's arm and explosion with gleaming light.

Ichigo was then left standing holding his arm that was steaming off.

"Tell me Tython… what's faster? Wind or Lightning?" Ichigo asked.

Tython was then stabbed in the arm!

'Shadow God's Spear'

Tython took out the spear and then saw his arm healing thanks to Kyubbi's chakra.

"Ichigo…" Tython said in concern with a worried face as he saw Kyubbi chakra turning crimson red.

-Flashback-

Tython was all beaten up from his beatings from his Uncle; he had bandages on his right arm and his left leg along with left hand, he was walking with Kakashi walking next to him

Ichigo was walking; his left eye had bandages and his so was his chest and right foot and right hand. Since from the cruel punishments his great-grandfather gave him he lost some of his vision in the left eye regaining some of his vision back but can see clearly only with his right eye. With the Hokage walking next to him.

The two then passed each other and stopped and turned around staring at each other.

"What wrong Ichigo?" The Hokage (it's Konohamaru by the way) asked.

"Tython?" Kakashi questioned seeing the two boys stood still and then started laughing cracking up.

Ichigo had his hand on Tython's arm laughing as Tython was holding his stomach.

Kakashi and The Hokage smiled, it's been a while since they've seen the two boys smiled.

'That day… I saw a boy with dark blue hair and crystal eyes but his face was so messed up I couldn't help but laugh at his face.'

Tython and Ichigo smiled at each other.

'I was so happy, to see you again Ichigo… even if you did act like you hated me'

-Memories now we're going into multiple flashbacks of memories-

Tython is on a swing with his bangs covering his face.

Ichigo was walking towards Tython and went behind him giving him a push.

Tython eyes widened as he saw Ichigo pushing him on the swing.

'You became my best friend ever since'

'You fought for me'

Tython struggled getting up as Ichigo stood in front of him putting his hand out.

They were facing off against an S-Ranked Criminal.

"I won't let any of those who are precious to me ever again!" Ichigo yelled at the man.

'Wind Dragon's Roar!' Ichigo used defeating the man.

'You've respected me'

"Oh please, you're no match for Ichigo!" One of the guild members shouted.

"Ichigo can beat you any day!" The other yelled.

"N-No way he can beat me!" Tython yelled back.

"Of course he can, who knows maybe he'll be the next guild master instead of you or Laxus" Wabaka stated.

"Oh cmon, if I could beat him any day then why is he my rival?" Ichigo questioned walking by Tython.

"Besides, he could he any one of you guys any day. He is my rival after all" Ichigo stated

"I-Ichigo…" Tython trailed off looking at Ichigo in surprise.

'You included me'

At the ninja academy everyone had to choose a partner and Tython was left alone, no one wanted to be is partner.

Ichigo looked over at him and sighed, and then he walked over to the teacher.

"Hey, that kid over there doesn't have a partner can't it be 3 partners in a group?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that's very kind of you Ichigo go right ahead" The teacher replied

Ichigo nodded and walked to Tython and put out his hand.

Tython was sitting down with his head in his arms until he looked up at Ichigo.

"You gonna sit there lookin' like a loser all day or are you gonna partner up?" Ichigo asked.

Tython then nodded and got up walking over to play the group project.

'You encouraged me'

Tython was in the woods, he had just become Gennin.

Tython was watching Ichigo making his new jutsu's.

'Wind Style: Dragon's Wrath'

A dragon made out of wind was created bringing down some tree which made Ichigo see Tython.

Ichigo frowned "What are doing here, dobe?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm not a dobe; I was just walking by and…"

"And what? How are you going to be Hokage when you're spying on people?" Ichigo asked.

"H-Hokage?" Tython questioned.

"You said that was your dream right? So then make it true" Ichigo stated.

Tython then nodded and smiled "Heh, yup!"

'You were there when I needed you'

Tython was in the guild, Mira and him were in a fight and no one would talk to him.

Ichigo just sighed and walked over to him with a bowl of ramen and passed it over to Tython.

Tython eyes widened and looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking away "Eat it, before I eat it in your face dobe" Ichigo stated.

Tython grinned and ate his ramen.

'I never deserved to have a friend like you'

At the guild it had been a month since Tython joined. Everyone was pretty curious about him, Ichigo actually hung out with him and let him live with him! Ichigo would either talk with Erza, Mira, Cana or him and Laxus would go on mission and hang out.

Ichigo didn't really talk to anyone else and even when he did he'd state it in as few words as possible.

"Hey Brownie!" Mira grabbed Tython's arm and pulled him over.

"Y-yeah Mira-chan?" Tython replied.

"Why would someone as cool as Ichigo, want to be friends with a Brownie like you?" Mira asked.

Tython eyebrows rose and smiled "Because he's my best friend, we've known each other… before I knew what it meant to have a friend in the first place" Tython stated.

'You also stood up for me'

The guild was mad at Tython, he covers up his guild mark and others thing he's ashamed to be a part of the guild.

"Tython, if you don't like us that much then leave" Elfman commented

"Yeah is you're that ashamed of us" Gray said.

Ichigo then walked over by the two and bobbed them into the basement.

"You all are acting like kids, why would somebody who'd want to be Guild Master of this place be ashamed of it? What you forgotten the dream he's been yelling around the guild every day?" Ichigo questioned as everyone's eyes widened.

'You're cold-blooded and you love it get me in trouble but…'

Laxus and Tython were about to get in a fight when Ichigo put his hand out in front of Tython.

Ichigo looked up at Laxus.

"Laxus, If Tython's so weak then why'd he beat you in S-class tournament?" Ichigo questioned while smirking.

Laxus turned his head grumbling while storming back upstairs.

'Nobody's got my back like… you do Ichigo. No matter what happened you didn't leave my side… until now even if you do leave. You'll always be a brother to me'

Tython started crying "I-I-I can't let you leave Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You're like a brother to me! Because only you can tell when I'm in pain under my smiles" Tython yelled.

Ichigo charged towards Tython slicing his kunai in Tython's face and then punched him in the stomach.

Tython then flew back onto the water and flipped over standing back up.

Ichigo looked at Tython walking towards Tython.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Ichigo asked.

Tython then gritted his teeth and charged towards Ichigo but Ichigo just moved to the side and elbowing him to ground.

'Damn it! I'm almost out of power!'

Ichigo panted 'Almost out of chakra I'm gonna have to knock them all out!' Ichigo thought.

'Wind Dragon God's….'

'Lightning Dragon God's….'

'Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'

The two blasts were going back and forth in power!

'Now!' Ichigo said to himself and released the cursed seal making him bring out his full power on Tython making it overwhelm him and everyone around him.

What was left of the battle field… the waterfall and the cave was destroyed, The only that was left was the ground they had vaporized all of the water.

It was now night and the moon was shining brightly.

Tython was and everyone else except for Kyon and Ultear was knocked out.

Ichigo walked past them all and looked up at Ultear and Kyon.

Ichigo barley had enough energy to stand up.

"How impressive Ichigo, Hades will like you" Ultear stated.

"You're training will begin in a week" Kyon stated as he then shifted by Ichigo putting him on his arm.

===a few days later===

It was nighttime and it was officially time for Ichigo to go before he does he has to say his goodbyes and take something that is his.

Ichigo first walked into Laxus's room, Laxus's left arm and his chest had been wrapped up in bandages.

Ichigo was right in front of his bed now… staring at him as Laxus stared back.

Ichigo sighed "Before I go, I wanted you to know… that I always knew you tried to act like an older brother to me. And that meant a lot to me, on how much you tried and I'm grateful to have an older brother like you nee-san" Ichigo said as Laxus's eyes started to water.

(Flashback)

Ichigo is 11 years old; this was before Tython arrived at the guild.

Ichigo is walking in the rain; him and Laxus just did an A-classed mission together.

Laxus had on his hood and looked over at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't have a hood on; he didn't even have a jacket on.

'Idiot, he's going to get a cold like that' Laxus thought to himself.

Laxus then put his hand over Ichigo blocking the rain from pouring on him.

Ichigo was in shock and looked beside him at Laxus and saw Laxus smiling.

Ichigo eyes widened and turned away looking at the ground.

'Other flashbacks'

Ichigo was in the infirmary room after Laxus victory in the tournament.

He gained a beating from Mira, A lecture from Erza, and a sobbing Cana, let alone his sensei's came in to check up on him and Shushi sensei left him a scroll.

Ichigo was sitting up looking across the room at the wall. He was tired.

Then he heard the door open, Ichigo's eyes then lazily targeted Laxus coming into the room.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

Laxus smirked and gave him a put his hand on his head messing it up. Ichigo frowned.

"If the only reason you came was to fuck with my mess then leave" Ichigo stated.

Laxus then smiled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "What is it?" Ichigo asked

Then Laxus dropped his smile and sighed looking at the ground "Ichigo… do you ever think of me as a big brother… to you?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I never knew the feeling of having a big brother but it felt good to know that you cared at least" Ichigo admitted

Laxus then smirked.

"Hmph. Well then I guess I'll have to work on doing better" Laxus stated getting up and then walked up.

"Getting… better?" Ichigo trailed.

'I never could have said these words but… I really glad I met someone like you'

Ichigo was on the ground struggling to get up; he was fighting 30 S-Ranked Mages.

Ichigo was already out of magic and chakra and he managed to take on 25 of them.

'Song Last Resort plays'

Laxus was then appeared in front of Ichigo from lightning bolt.

Laxus glared at the 5 S-Class men and then looked back at Ichigo coughed up blood.

"Butt out… I g-got this…" Ichigo stated trying to get back up.

Then lightning started spitting out the ground as he walked towards the 5 S-Class men.

Then he ran towards them and punched two of them in the stomach and kicked the two in the sky jumping up and swinging them into the ground!

The three then widened their eyes looking at Laxus.

One of the man then grunted running towards Laxus until Laxus grabbed his knees and started knocking him back and forth onto the ground.

"No one…." Laxus trailed off.

Laxus punched the other one in the face with his knee and then punched him on the side of his face!

"…messes with my little brother…" Laxus trailed off again running to the last man and punched him in the ribs!

"Ever! No one unless you're a member of the guild and only when it's not deadly!" Laxus yelled as Ichigo eyes widened.

"L-Laxus" Ichigo said weakly struggling to get back up.

"I can handle thi…" Ichigo was cut off my Laxus.

"Shut up! Stop saying that all the time… sometimes we all need a helping hand once in a while" Laxus stated as lighting and thunder started forming and then pointed at Ichigo.

"Because you're my little brother, which means I will protect my family even if it kills me because that's what family does" Laxus stated.

Ichigo then gripped the dirt trying to get back up until Laxus put him over his shoulder.

'I'm so happy… that I could feel the love of what it's like to count of somebody'

"Don't you get it Laxus…? Everything you've done for me… I'm happy. Thank you" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then turned into shadows and was now gone leaving Laxus to cry.

Ichigo was now in Mira's room, she was asleep.

Ichigo walked over by her and looked down at her beautiful face.

Then Mira fluttered her eyes as she was woken by Ichigo's footsteps.

She sat up and her eyes widened as tears started to fall out.

"Mira… to me you're like a sister to me. Not because you look like her either, not because of our friendship, not because you're my best friend's girlfriend or you're a part of this guild. It's because I care that much about you that I'd protect you like family." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo…" Mira was cut off my Ichigo.

"And me tell you this…" Then a dark aura started surrounding him.

"I don't care… if he's your best friend, if he's 'just a friend', if he's a guild mate, if he's just lost his temper… I don't care if it's a girl…. I don't care even if it's Tython…" Ichigo said and put pointed his thumb at his chest.

"I will destroy him/her if they lay a finger on you got it? If they dare to touch to then they will have to face me! That…That will never change!" Ichigo stated

"Ichigo… I… I'm sorry" Mira said as she started to cry.

"For always fighting with you but…" Mira then looked up at him.

"I only did that to show how happy I am to have someone like you!" Mira confessed.

"You were there for me when Tython wasn't, No even when Tython wasn't there you still protected me even when we did act like he hate each other" Mira stated.

"I'm glad to have older-overprotective brother like you" Mira stated.

(Flashback)

'Like when I was about to go on a date with Tython'

Tython and Mira were about to go on their first date. Tython had on a black t-shirt with a red white and black stripped jacket tied around his waist with black jeans and black boots.

Mira had on black shorts with hot pink stripped knee socks and a pink and black stripped tank top.

Ichigo was moving his way out of the crowd heading straight towards Tython.

"Oh hey Ichigooo!" Tython then got slammed into a wall by Ichigo pushing him against the wall lifting him up having a good tight grip-lock on his shirt.

"W-Whoa Ichigo what's wrong?" Tython asked

"I'm going to say this once, and once…" Ichigo said.

"You and her are 14 years old; if you do any stupid shit with her I will kill you. Even if you are my best friend… even if I think of you as a brother…" Ichigo trailed off taking out his gun and put it straight at his face.

"Touch her, do anything stupid with her or even make her cry… and there will be a grave that she will be crying to do you hear me? I WILL KILL you if you do ANYTHING to harm her. Even if that means I'd have to leave this guild" Ichigo stated in a serious tone.

'And that other time with Wabaka and Marco'

Mira was an S-class and she wore a new outfit that looked pretty sexy making Wabaka and Marco see her more as a woman then the person who use to bully them.

Tython was on an S-Class mission so he couldn't help out.

As Mira walked past them Wabaka said "Hey Mira, I sure aint Santa Claus but you can still sit on my lap"

"Yeah come on Mira, why won't you spend the night at our place tonight?" Marco asked.

Mira blushed and clenched her fists until she was Ichigo walk past her towards the two cracking his fists and everything go quite.

"Hey Ichigo what up?" Wabaka asked and then Ichigo grabbed his face and threw it against a wall.

Then he grabbed Marco's and threw him right back Marco.

Ichigo then started repeatedly punching them in the face!

Once Ichigo stopped they both fell onto the ground with their nose bleeding and their lip busted with a black eye. Ichigo then picked up the two and when they looked into his eyes he had Kyubbi eyes.

Ichigo then took out his guns straight at their heads and pulled the trigger.

As their heads were steaming off Ichigo kneeled down to them and stated "Dare to say that again?" Ichigo asked.

Mira raised an eyebrow and giggled as Ichigo walked away and towards her.

"Wanna go out for fish?" Ichigo asked

Mira nodded as Ichigo then smiled and put her on his back and headed off.

'And that other time when some other guy who isn't Tython tried to hit on me'

Mira just finished doing an S-Class mission and Ichigo was about to head to the store until he saw what was going on.

About a huge group of guys came over to Mira.

"Hey babe, did you fall from heaven? Because I'd rather have you fall into my bed" One of the guys said as the others laughed.

"Oh shut up, I have a boyfriend you know" Mira said.

"He's not here now is he?" The other one said.

Ichigo then reequipped a shotgun and put a shovel in his other hand.

Then he started running towards Mira and the group.

When they looked who was beside her was Ichigo with a shotgun and a shovel glaring at the men.

"I have a shotgun, I have a shovel, I know a place in the desert, and I'm not worried about going to jail" Ichigo stated as he put the shotgun in one of the men face.

"So if I shot one the word will spread" Ichigo said and shot the man down.

Then Ichigo got a bat and started chasing them with it.

"Where the hell are you going?! Let me beat your face first!" Ichigo yelled as he managed to catch up and the man went have with bumps and bruises.

"Thanks Ichigo" Mira thanked.

"I don't need a thanks, if anyone's gonna flirt with you I'd be Tython and hell if he hurt you or make you cry I'd be no one." Ichigo stated.

"You're not serious right?" Mira asked.

"When it comes to protect those who are very precious to me, I will always be serious" Ichigo stated.

"Now let's go home" Ichigo said as Mira walked with him.

'I'm so happy God gave me a brother like you Ichigo… even if we aren't blood, it's not like it would make us any closer'

Then Mirajane started crying as she pulled Ichigo closer crying into his arm.

"Mira…"Ichigo said pulling her closer letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he cried.

Ichigo bit his lip trying not to cry.

'What's wrong Ichigo? Don't tell me you're crying over that weakling'

'Shut up!' Ichigo yelled back in his mind.

Ichigo looked up at Kyubbi 'You… don't know what it's like…'

Ichigo looked at Kyubbi in his cage and clenched his fists.

"Have you ever truly loved someone that's you'd give anything to them! And destroy the person who'd make them cry! Someone who's willing to do whatever it takes even if it means washing myself in darkness! Hell, I'll swallow and bathe in it if it means she doesn't have to" Ichigo yelled at Kyubbi crying at him.

Ichigo hugged Mira moved biting his lip making him bleed.

Ichigo then let go of her.

'You need to forget about them, stop sobbing over your lose that will never come back'

Ichigo then stood up and went to walk out the door until Mira ran to the door trying to block him from leaving.

"Don't leave! Please! You aint leavin' Ichigo! Nee-san you're mine!" Mira yelled.

Ichigo then gently moved her out of the way until she grabbed his wrist.

"No Ichigo! No don't leave! No Ichigo stop it!" Mira screamed.

Ichigo eyes widened and gribbed the doorknob.

Mira then let go and ran to the side of her bed taking out something and gave it to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the necklace, it was a lock-it.

"Here this will keep you safe, take it" Mira said.

Ichigo grabbed his sword and took it out wrapping the necklace on the hole in the handle of it.

Ichigo put it back and walked out of the door.

Mira then bawled out crying covering her face with her hands.

Ichigo then went in Tython's room.

Tython was asleep.

Ichigo walked over to the table beside him and took off his father's ninja forehead protector putting it on the table.

Ichigo walked away giving one more glance at Tython.

Then he shifted over to Erza's.

(I want to give his goodbyes!)

Ichigo is now in Erza's place.

It's time to take back what is mine….

Erza was looking at the moon in sorrow.

'Ichigo… why would you leave… why would you betray us… why…?' Erza was lost in her thought until Ichigo spoke up.

"Erza." Ichigo said as he walked over towards to Erza.

Ichigo then put his hand out and placing it over her eye as her eyes widened.

"Don't worry… I'm here to take back what mine… and that is power and darkness towards my revenge" Ichigo stated.

'Special Jutsu: Transfer'

Chakra and it's powers started fazing back into Ichigo's eye.

Ichigo then put his hand down.

"W-What did you do?" Erza asked.

"Took the darkness out of your eye" Ichigo stated

"D-Darkness?" Erza said as he put her hand over her eyes in shock.

Ichigo nodded and turned walking away.

"I came here to tell you, that our bond. Our relationship we had is cut into shreds" Ichigo said

Erza eyes then widened "I-Ichigo… please…"

Ichigo sighed "Breaking my ties with you will just lead me towards my revenge" Ichigo stated.

"That's all! That's all you care about! You and you're precious revenge!" Erza yelled.

Ichigo took his head "Not just that… before I talked with Tython's brother I thought about forgetting about my revenge and focus more on the guild…" Ichigo said.

Then he looked at Erza "Then I woke up to reality…." Ichigo said as wind blew.

"But even in reality, I'm still truly, madly, deeply in love with you Erza… don't forget that" Ichigo said as he blew away in shadows with the wind.

Ichigo is now in Master's office.

Master then immediately grabbed Ichigo pushing him against the wall glaring at him.

"I'm here to leave the guild Master, please respect my decision"

Master gritted his teeth "There is no way I'm letting one of my children walk into the path of Evil!" Master yelled.

"Evil? No I've created a new path… and that path is chaos. The path of chaos with a mixture of Good and Evil. Besides it doesn't matter whose side you're on… power was made for war. War is hell and that's my enemy" Ichigo stated.

Master and went in his face.

"Chaos? Who do you think you are?"

"Ichigo Uzumaki also known as 'Revontheus' So better get used to it because you'll be hearing it a lot more often" Ichigo stated.

Then Ichigo turned into shadows fading away from Master's grip.

Then Ichigo appeared before Kyon and Ultear.

"About time, took you long enough" Ultear said and waved at him telling to come and follow as she walked away.

"Ready for training?" Kyon asked.

Ichigo nodded and followed the two and glanced at the guild one more time.

'I'm going to miss you guys…' Ichigo thought to himself before turning back.

'But for now I have to turn my back on you… and destroy Madara Uchiha' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo then chuckled 'Madara… get ready… I will finish what my father should have ended'

-Extra because I love you all-

Ichigo is now in a flying ship.

Hades looked at the boy and said "Kneel"

"The day I kneel for someone is when I'm dead" Ichigo stated.

The man grunted "Fine stay standing" Then the man looked over to Ultear and asked "So this is him?"

Ultear nodded.

"Let's see what you can do, Zancrow how about you and have a little duel" Hades said.

Zancrow jumped up in excitement and said "Heh, get ready to die! And don't worry… I'll do it slowly and plainly!"

Zancrow put his hand out as black flames surrounded his hand and threw it at Ichigo as Ichigo moved to the side Zancrow charged forward to Ichigo to punch him in the stomach as Ichigo caught his fist.

"Is this how you're gonna start a match, people like you die in an early age you know" Ichigo stated

Zancrow eyes widened as Ichigo kneaded him in the stomach!

Ichigo put his hand up and shadows started surrounding him.

Ichigo then made it turn into three ball throwing them at Zancrow.

As Zancrow jumped up and Ichigo punched him in the face!

Ichigo then grabbed his face and started using his other hand punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

'Why… can't I hurt him?' Zancrow thought.

Ichigo then stood on air walking while punching in the stomach as Zancrow started spitting up blood.

He then kicked him up and shifted bringing him back down.

"Honestly I've fought lighters that have better strength and strategies than you" Ichigo stated walking away form a beaten up Zancrow.

Then he looked at Hades "I thought you were testing me? I want to fight somebody strong not some no-brain all muscle freak." Ichigo said.

Hades smirked 'I like him…'

"You've proven yourself already Ichigo. Just as I expected." Hades said

"Ultear, show him to his room" Hades ordered.

"Yes, Master Hades" Ultear kneeled and took Ichigo's wrist bringing to his room.

Before Ichigo left Hades' sight he glanced at him one more time.

"You're room is right here" Ultear said opening the door.

Ichigo looked inside the room and then sighed.

"What not good enough for you?" Ultear asked sarcastically.

"Well it's smaller than my bedroom" Ichigo commented walking inside the empty room with a bed.

"I'll have to upgrade my room then" Ichigo said talking to himself.

"Yes, and the best thing is that your room is right across my room" Ultear said "Maybe you could visit sometime?" Ultear said taunting him a little.

Ichigo looked over at Ultear and sighed "I don't even wanna know" Ichigo said.

"Now can you get out already…? Ur-chan?" Ichigo said smirking as Ultear this time didn't react as when Meredy called her Ur instead she was fine with it.

"Fine then, whatever" she said walking out of the room.

"I could stay in your room for the night if you get scared, it is you're first night here" Ultear said.

"No." Ichigo said slamming the door in her face.

Ichigo then sighed putting his back against the door sitting down.

"So in the end I still join a guild of idiots…" Ichigo said and fell asleep sitting up against the door.

That's it so Ichigo's going them and making a new path called 'Chaos'

He wants to be more powerful than good and evil so they both of something to fight against and work together to kill him so there will be peace.

That's his ultimate sacrifice and his last move and all of pawns have been used.

Also the thing about Family with Mira, Tython and Laxus I took to heart.

I put my feelings of my siblings into Ichigo's side of character because he seems more like me protecting his siblings.

Also I will do the best to update faster but I think I'm doing good so please Review!

Also spoiler alert but….

Things are really going down in Naruto 676 but I fucking hate it about that Sakura and Sasuke ship thing I think that was just some bull.

Sakura hasn't changed at all she still only cares about him instead of the team and yes he's been had Rinnegan and also Kyon Uchiha has Rinnegan in his right eye and sharigian in his left.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Hey guys what's up! My knee hurts, I'm pissed off at Naruto 676 and it's almost midnight… so you better review this one… or else.

It's been a week since Ichigo had left the guild.

Everyone was pretty depressed about it.

No rampaging, No brawls, No arguments, and No talking everything was just silent… and Tython was sick of it.

Tython then stood up as everyone looked over at him.

"Hey, what if we all just go after Ichigo?" Tython asked

"Go after him? Ichigo is one of the strongest members in the guild, how are we supposed to stop him?" Wabaka said.

"Yeah he's #3 right now, even if we do catch up with him we'd just be severely hurt I mean look what he did to you guys!" Marco argued pointing out Laxus, Erza, Mira and Tython.

"You all are S-Class Mages and he took you all on at the same time!" Marco said.

"How can we beat somebody like that?" Marco said as he sighed.

"Forget about that guy! I'm not surprised what happen, I always knew something was up with that guy" Jet said.

"Yeah, that guy tried to kill you twice!" Droy stated pointing out at Tython.

"Plus that Kyon guy is with him, and Kyon is even stronger than Gildarts and the Master combined" Levi stated.

Tython clenched his fists.

"But he's still a member of Fairy tail… he's family. We just can't give up on family can we?" Tython said looking around.

Cana then shot up "You're right! I've always seen Ichigo as my brother and I can't let him go! Not like this!" Cana shouted.

"Yeah! It's not manly to give up on those who is your family!" Elfman said.

Tython then smiled and looked up at Laxus.

"Laxus… I know how much Ichigo means to you. Let's set our differences aside and get Ichigo back, what do you say?" Tython asked.

Laxus glared down at Tython "If anyone's gonna get him back I'd be me! Not you lame-brain" Laxus said walking up stairs.

"I don't care who does it, as long as he comes back" Mira stated

"Yeah, Ichigo was someone who I looked up to he was my role model! There is no way I'm giving him up. Not without a fight!" Gray said.

"Yeah! And when we get back I'm gonna knock the wind out of him!" Natsu yelled.

Erza shot up and looked at her hand "All of you…" She then bowed.

"I ask you… please help me save him!" Erza yelled crying.

"I-I love him! And I don't want to lose him! Not him! Please!" Erza pleaded.

Everyone's eyes widened, they never really seen her cry before.

"I don't want to lose him… not like this… not ever" Erza said.

"I agree" Master said as everyone then looked over at Master standing on the bar.

"I won't let anyone take away my children from me! Let alone walk the path of darkness!" Master said putting up the Fairy Tail symbol.

"He is still a member of Fairy Tail which means that he is my child. And I don't want to fail as a father again…" Master stated.

"Yeah, Ichigo doesn't deserve to walk in darkness he should be with us!" Lisanna said putting up her Fairy Tail symbol.

"Oh well… it won't hurt to try!" Levi said putting up the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Yeah, there no way I'm giving up on someone… who made me who I am today!" Tython yelled putting up the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I still don't think we have a chance, but if Mira-chan is in then I'm in" Wabaka grumbled.

-Meanwhile-

Ichigo walks inside of a room, it was huge!

There was training for swords, boxing, aim, for all types of skills.

"This is one of my many training rooms" Kyon stated.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked pointing at one of the doors in the room.

"That's the gravity training room, made for speed and strength" Kyon informed.

Ichigo put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

It was an empty room with a huge tube in the middle and an operation box for the gravity training room.

"You know, one of Tython's Masters use to kick Tython into here and he always complains at how hard it was but, I never really tried it out" Ichigo said to himself as he walked inside of the room.

Kyon went over and turned the gravity up to 300.

Ichigo then immediately dropped down onto the floor.

"After you get use to the gravity push this button on the wall so we can use swords to train" Kyon said pointing at the white button on the wall.

"D-Damn it…" Ichigo said trying to get up watch Kyon leave.

-At Grimoire Heart-

Hades in his throne resting his head on his fist, "How's the boy?" Hades asked.

"Wonderful, his magic power is very powerful Master. I'm surprised, his type of power is out of my league he's the one" Ultear stated with a smile.

"Hmm. I must agree, now it's time to soon find the other key to our treasure" Hades stated and chuckled a little.

"And what about that man, Kyon Uchiha… will he be joining us?" Hades asked.

Ultear shook her head "He said he goes solo, he's only allies with us because he wants to train Ichigo" Ultear stated.

Hades then nodded "Then we're gonna have to do whatever it takes to keep Ichigo here. Ichigo and Kyon are both very powerful mages" Hades stated.

"That man… Kyon… his power even surpassed mines…." Hades said looking at him fist.

"We can't manage to lose somebody like him" Hades stated.

"Yes, Master Hades" Ultear said and got back up.

"I'll go and check up on Ichigo and his training" Ultear said as Hades then nodded letting her go.

-Ichigo in the no gravity room-

Ichigo is now running laps around the room in 750 gravity.

Kyon watched Ichigo as he ran; he was supposed to call him by now.

Then he saw Ultear walk by and motioned her to look in the window.

Ichigo was sweating as if a bucket of water was dunked on him.

'Shadow God's: Energy Ball'

A shadow ball on energy started bouncing around the room like a basketball hitting the ceiling and the walls as Ichigo dodged the ball of energy.

'Shadow clone jutsu' Ichigo used as his clones then used energy balls throwing him as Ichigo dodged.

Ichigo then made two of the energy balls clashing into each other.

Ichigo kicked the other energy ball towards the other!

Ichigo then grabbed his cards hitting each of the energy balls as the exploded.

Ichigo then went over to the gravity operator and turned it up to 1400 gravity.

Then Ichigo fells down hard, he couldn't move a single muscle and then Ichigo activated his Uzukki powering up.

Ichigo then struggled to get up a bit and then got up on his two feet trying to stay up.

"Gyahhhhh!" Ichigo yelled as he tested out his Uzukki finally being fully used it since Erza had his energy in her eye taking away that power into his other eyes. Ichigo now had on a black tank top with black jeans and sandals.

Ichigo looked at the operator it had settings and enemies to practice with.

Ichigo put down 10,000 robots as 10,000 then appeared out of nowhere.

"He's gonna kill himself!" Ultear yelled.

"No worries, Ichigo wouldn't let that happen" Kyon stated.

The 10,000 robots started going towards Ichigo.

Ichigo kicked some robots with one kick and punch some others with his wind magic blowing back 50 robots.

Then some robots started shooting at him! Ichigo jumped up onto the way and took out his duel guns shooting at the robots as he dodged the robots bullets moving from side to side.

As Ichigo hit the robots with his bullets they exploded!

Ichigo then jumped down landing on some robots and kicking others in the face!

Ichigo grabbed one of the robots ankles twirling around hitting the robots as they started flying back.

Ichigo then took out his sword; it was the sword he used against Tython. It was a black Kanata with a red aura surrounding it.

It was the 'Sword of Nulgath' that Ichigo had found on an SS-Class Mission.

Ichigo swung the sword as a red wave came crashing at the robots.

Ichigo charged at the robots slicing them up as if they were carrots made for a dish.

Ichigo then slashed 100 robots in half going through them.

Ichigo grabbed one of the robots slicing off its legs and got his card putting it on its back throwing it over the other robots.

Ichigo jumped up putting his hands down.

'Shadow God's Shadow Dust'

Blackish-Purplish dust started falling down and once it hit the robots it exploded!

Ichigo stood on the ceiling watching the robots explode.

As the attack was finished he still had 1,000 to go.

Ichigo then jumped off the ceiling and stabbed his sword onto the ground pushing robots out the way.

Ichigo slashed his swords and 300 of the robots heads was chopped off and slashed over again and 200 of the other robots exploded.

Ichigo then put out his left hand.

'Wind Dragon's Wind Blast'

Then a blast of purplish wind surrounded him and the robots hit the wall.

Ichigo looked around him, there was nothing more than robots.

Ichigo threw a card and defeated the last robot.

"Someone pick up this garbage before it starts picking up an order of defeat" Ichigo demanded.

Ichigo then opened the door and saw Kyon and Ultear.

"Well?" Ichigo said motioning him to clean up the mess up as he walks out of the room going home.

- At the guild -

They formed 4 teams.

Master was the leader of Squad A, Tython was the leader of Squad B, and Gildarts came being the leader of Squad C, Laxus leader of Squad D.

Right now they had 80 guild members so at least 20 in each Squad.

Tython had set clones everyone around Fiore trying to find Ichigo.

Tython had brought Mira with him since she was the best at sensing other's magic and Tython because he was a Sensory-Type.

Gildarts was crashing into everything pushing trees out of the way!

He was furious! How dare someone take of theirs away from them!

Tython looked over at Mira "Do you feel Ichigo's magic?" Tython asked.

Mira shook her head "No I can't sense him around here"

Tython nodded "Alright guys let's check some other places" as then every nodded in agreement.

Then they went around the city asking if they've seen Ichigo. Most of them have seen him but he's long gone now. Other's envied him in his magic and how powerful and scary he was.

They didn't get much information.

Tython was sitting on a chair with his head in his arms.

Mira then walked by and saw Tython and then sat across from him.

She moved his arms, Tython then looked up at Mira. He missed Ichigo, they all did it was normal for anyone to be depressed about what's going on.

"Everything is gonna be alright Tython" Mira stated reaching over the table to kiss Tython on the forehead.

Tython couldn't help but blush and smiled.

"Yeah you're right, we'll find Ichigo and we'll all be together again" Tython said smiling.

"Yeah, so get up already and let's go" Mira said pulling him up holding his hand dragging him out into the city.

- With Ichigo -

Ichigo was on his bed looking at the ceiling.

Ichigo was the best in the guild to sense other's magic, he is also one of few guild members who can hide their magic power.

Ichigo's room painted his walls Gray and Purple with an Orange rug and a black dresser with a closet and bed. He also had a black desk and a computer with a couch on the side and other furniture.

Ichigo then heard pounding on his door.

Ichigo opened the door; it was a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tan skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down.

Ichigo slammed the door.

The man gained a tick mark pounding onto the door again.

Ichigo swung the door open "What is it?" Ichigo said aggravated.

"My name is Azuma; it seems you've joined out guild"

"I don't need a tour" Ichigo stated as he was about to close the door Azuma but his foot between it.

"I'm Sorry, about what's going on here. I know it's not fair for what's going on" Azuma said.

Ichigo sighed opening the door motioning him into his room.

Azuma stepped inside "You have a very nice room" Azuma complimented.

"Whatever, it's nothing really" Ichigo stated leaning against the wall as Azuma sat down on a chair.

"It's not your fault you know, you don't have to say sorry for something you never done" Ichigo stated

"So why would you do what you're doing now?" Azuma asked.

Ichigo then looked up at the ceiling "Because that's what soldiers do, they fight so others don't have to. If I have to walk the path of darkness so be it, I'll just create something even worse. Then Good and Evil could then join forces to defeat me. If doing this mean that those I find precious to me can live their dreams and be happy… then I will do whatever it takes to make that happen" Ichigo stated

Azuma's eye widened "W-Why would you do that? What about you! What's the point of doing that if there's nothing in it for you at all!" Azuma yelled.

"There is something in it for me…" Ichigo said.

"It's to know that I didn't fail… as a brother… as a friend… and as a comrade… I'd do anything for them. Even if they do hate me, it wouldn't matter. Even if they destroy and crush my heart and the feeling I had for them I will always love them" Ichigo stated.

Azuma then stared at Ichigo 'This boy… is very kind. It's hard to believe Hades thinks he's the key for Zeref. Let alone the prophecy to replace Zeref.' Azuma thought to himself. Then Azuma felt it… his magic power… it was as if it was poisoned with darkness.

'But… just a second ago he…' Azuma then calmed down. 'I see, no wonder Hades picked him… he's perfect for this guild.'

Ichigo then just smiled and looked over at Azuma "But since, I might as well make a friend here at least" Ichigo said as Azuma then smiled.

"To be honest, I'm glad you said so"

(Yeah, they are friends because I think those two can get alone go with it and cause of the whole S-Rank exam arc thing)

- A few months later -

Ichigo looks virtually identical to Naruto, his hair grew darker making it midnight black, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his grandfather's. He also has dark circles under his eyes. He also does not have the Eight Trigrams Seal on his abdomen.

Ichigo is now officially known as 'Revontheus' he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. Under the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals.

Ichigo was forced to couple with Ultear, with Ultear always trying to kiss and Ichigo refusing he grown to care about her a little. Meredy didn't like Ichigo; ever since he came Ultear usually was with him until he started hang out with her. Ever since then her hatred for him decreased. Ichigo has also learned a new type of magic from Master Hades, Bullet Magic. Master Hades has now grown to Ichigo becoming his favorite due his increasing strength of blending in with the guild.

To Fiore Ichigo was known as missing and as an S-Ranked international criminal, he is considered a highly dangerous ninja, able to effortlessly defeating one of the 10 wizard saints in the council.

Ichigo has also bought a black motorcycle; they called him the 'Shadow Motor'.

Fairy Tail has also been trying to track him down but never finds him.

Ichigo right now is wearing black pants with a black tucked in long-sleeved t-shirt and wearing a black fur coat. It's the fall and it's almost been half a year since Ichigo left.

- At the guild -

Tython was in the guild listening to music with his beats (Magic Headphones). Leaning his back against the wall, he just finished doing an S-classed mission and Mira should be back from hers soon. Tython was wearing a dark gold sleeveless ripped jean jacket with a gray hoodie and underneath was a gray long sleeved shirt and with jeans and gold shoes. It was the fall time so he wore a gray scarf. His headphones were gold with the Uchiha symbol on the side of the speaker. Tython was looking at the ceiling lost in a daze.

"Man if people could read my mind… I'd get punched in the face a lot."

Tython's eyes widened looking beside him… "Ichigo…" Tython trailed and walked downstairs quickly.

Tython ran out of the guild trying to find him again!

Tython was now running in the guilds until he bumped into someone.

Tython fell back and got up "S-Sorry sir" Tython apologized.

The man had all black on, a black pants, shoes, shirt and hood. The man just walked away and disappeared.

Tython just shrugged it off and kept on running.

Tython soon got tired after a few hours and went in town to get some Ramen.

Tython sat down on a stool looking down at the counter and sighed.

"What's wrong Tython? Are you okay" Shisui said sitting down beside Tython.

Tython smiled "Hey Shisui- Sensei and yeah, I'm fine" Tython said trying to smile.

"No you're not, tell me what's wrong… is it Ichigo?"

Tython sighed and nodded his head "Sometimes I miss him so much I can't take it." Tython said while gripping his fists.

Shisui then put his hand on his should "Listen, everything is going to be okay but it's almost time… you got one more year here and then it's off for training we've set it aside for too long Tython"

Tython sighed "But… I can't just leave Mira-chan for two years…"

"Well if you want Team Will of Fire back you're gonna have to train to get him back from Kyon. You know how strong he is…"

"But he's not stronger than you Shisui sensei." Tython stated.

"Yes, but interfering with your work will just make you sit back or hide behind me… if you want something you gotta have the heart to do it." Shisui sensei stated

Then Tython and Shisui both got their ramen.

They got their chopsticks and then started eating, Tython and Shisui then had a good time.

After they finished their ramen they went out for a drink and walked home with a drunken Tython.

"Heh, Heh… Shisui sensei, you really are the best thank you" Tython said hiccupping a little bit.

Shisui sighed "So where to stop off Tython, Mira's or yours?" He asked.

"Well I gotta key to Mira's and I'm just gonna end up sleeping on the floor at me place so…" Tython trailed off as Shisui finished his sentence.

"So you're girlfriends then?" Shisui asked going over to Mira's route home.

"Yeah, I'll just sneak in and go in her bed, maybe have some fun if I'm not that tired or she's not too bitchy about it" Tython stated and then laughed.

"Wow, It's sad at how drunk you can get you only got 3 glasses and they were tiny" Shisui commented.

"Hey in Alcohol's defense I have done some pretty stupid shit while completely sober too" Tython stated falling onto the ground.

"Can't you act you're age Tython?" Shisui asked as others stared at Tython grabbing the grass thinking he's going to float away.

"I see no good reason to act my age" Tython stated getting up grabbing onto Shisui sensei.

"Can I get on your shoulders like when I was younger?" Tython asked as he was dragged by Shisui going over to Mira's.

"You're too old for that, find someone else" Shisui answered and chuckled a little.

Tython then grabbed his head "The voices are back… excellent." Tython said while chuckling a little.

They were now on Mira's porch. Since Elfman turned 13 he moved out because others saying 'He's too old to rely on his sister but Lisanna's room is right next to Mira's.

Tython got up and got the key under her mat and unlocks the door waving goodbye to Shisui.

"I'll see you later Shisui-sensei!" Tython said as he closes the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Tython" Shisui said walking away waving.

Tython closed the door and sigh, and then tippy toed into Mira-chan's room.

Tython never really go to Mira's place, in fact the last time he went here was when it was the first time they had sex.

Tython opened the door, the walls were painted purple and her bed sheets were black, purple and white. On her dressers were cute stuffed animals also, she had a photo of him, Mira and Ichigo. She also had photos of her siblings, some of Ichigo and her, and some of Tython and him.

Tython looked at one of the photos, Tython had on a black shirt with a skull on it with black pants and Mira had on a see-through shirt with a tank top under it with tight jeans. Tython had his arm around her as she put a peace symbol up.

'So Cana was right… I am in love with a gothic…' Tython then shrugged 'Cool.' He thought to himself and took a shower, after he finished he reequipped into a black shirt with gold boxers on.

Tython slipped into the bed, pulling Mira close to him as he heard her mumble his name.

Tython then blushed 'Is she dreaming about me?' he thought.

Tython smiled and kissed her on her forehead, "I love you, Mi-chan" Tython whispered. They never really told each other they loved each other yet.

Mira just snuggled closer into him while whispering "I love you too, Tyru-kun" Mira said purring a bit into his chest.

Tython then blushed a little, giving Mira kiss on her forehead and smiled.

'I… I love her so much… I don't want to leave her… I don't know how I'd be able to even survive without her. I found it Shisui sensei… I found it… something very precious to me… something that only I can protect… it was right in front of me this whole time. I didn't even know it… Mirajane, I'm gonna miss you…' Tython thought to himself as they drifted to sleep.

- Meanwhile with Ichigo and the others -

Ichigo was wearing Menma's outfit with the mask. They were in a town, with a tower that was burning to ashes by Zancrow.

"He's making quite a mess, don't you think?" Meredy asked.

"Hmph… It doesn't matter how much of a mess he makes, as long I get what I want in the end it's fine" Ichigo stated.

"Should we stop him?" Azuma asked.

"… Don't bother, I'll handle this…" Kain Hikaru said and then fell down a hill.

"Idiot…" Ultear stated.

"Oh why must his beauty be so disgustingly ugly" Rustyrose said and chuckled.

"Whatever, I'll go and get him myself then" Ichigo stated walking towards Zancrow.

While Ichigo was walking around he saw people running and screaming away.

A little girl and her mother were under a burning table trying to get out.

'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu'

Ichigo used as he burned the fire out helping the people go free.

"Why did you do that? I was trying to kill them!" Zancrow yelled.

"We didn't come here to kill; we came to do a mission now come on. Let's go before the Council comes" Ichigo said motioning him to come as he then walked away towards the 5 waiting for him.

"Tch, you're way too soft Ichigo. You've joined this guild for almost half a year now and you still didn't kill anybody yet" Zancrow stated.

"Hmph. I don't to kill to prove my strength to anyone" Ichigo stated.

'Wind Dragon's ROAR!'

Ichigo used bringing the whole Tower into pieces and then smirked.

"Now, let's go" Ichigo said as the 7 walked away.

-The Next day-

In the Newspaper…

'7 Dark Mages has burned one of the strongest and most armored city in Fiore!

One of their names is Revontheus, former member of Fairy Tail!

"Heh… Ichigo it seems like you're famous now huh?" Ultear mocked.

"Wutever, I don't need fame. All I need is Madara Uchiha's head in my storage" Ichigo stated and sipped hid cup of tea.

Ultear walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest snuggling her head on his back with her breasts being snuggled onto his back also.

Ichigo then just stood still with his eye twitching "G-Get off already… Ur-chan" Ichigo said trying to make her back off of him.

Ultear just chuckled "Do you know that you're the only person who I'd ever let call me Ur-chan?"

Ichigo nodded, she already told her about her past and he told little of his.

"The reason why is because well… I love you Ichigo. At first, I thought it was just pity love now… I can't help but do whatever it takes for you to stay by my side Ichigo" Ultear stated.

Ichigo didn't really care though he just sipped his tea until Ultear whispered something in his ear back him spit it out coughing.

"My, I never thought that you'd react like that?" Ultear said while chuckling a little.

Ichigo shot her a cold glare "I'm dating a pervert" Ichigo stated reequipping his shirt into a black tank top and some black jeans.

Ichigo then went over and sat down on his couch, Ultear was nothing but his dress shirt buttoned up and her underwear.

(He's not cheating, he broke up with Erza so… don't get mad but I thought they'd do good)

Ultear just rested her head on his lap smiling while they both had a little chat about a mission they did a few weeks ago.

"I swear, if that women touched you again I would have sliced off her head" Ultear stated as Ichigo caressed her cheek.

Then she rested her head on his shoulder, she got up off of her and then got on his lap as he looked up at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, Ultear while chuckling as Ichigo picked her up nibbling her neck then sat her down on a table.

Ichigo passionately kissed her as he grabbed her leg and then took off his belt along with his pants.

Leaving him in his boxers he took off the shirt he lent her off as she was left with only in her underwear blushing.

"S-So early in the morning… it's only 6am Ichigo" Ultear stated while blushing.

"I already told you that if you keep on walking around like that I'll give you one more early in the morning. I'm surprised you got up this early." Ichigo stated.

"So then what I was supposed to do walk across the hall naked?" Ultear asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have clothes in your room" Ichigo trailed off taking off his shirt.

Ultear chuckled and spread her legs "Oh well, the early bid gets the worm I guess"

- Tython -

Tython was training, his strength and speed had risen dramatically since Ichigo left.

He's been training to get strong enough to defeat his brother and bring Ichigo back.

Tython's weights were now 10 tons on each wrist bands and ankles bands along with his arm warmers.

All of his clothing were 10 tons so Tython could barely move but enough to walk.

Tython is in the middle of a crowd of Shisui's sensei's clones.

Tython took out his father's sword as lightning surrounded him and activated his sharigian.

The clones ran towards Tython as Tython swung his sword and lightning followed making a circle of lightning surround him.

'Ichigo…'

Tython then ran over to some of them slashing multiple slashes at them!

Tython kicked three of them down and slide under one of them and kicked him up into the sky.

'Light God's Beam!'

A beam of light shot towards the clones as Tython then walked away as lightning followed him.

"Nice job Tython, you've improved a lot" Shisui said clapping.

"Again!" Tython asked.

"Tython, you've done this 10 times already come on" Shisui stated sighing.

"Yeah but… if Ichigo was strong enough to take down one of Fiore's strongest cities. Then I gotta keep up" Tython stated.

Shisui nodded and casted 100 clone.

"Fine. Just don't overdo it" Shisui commented and left another clone telling him that when Tython's done create more until he passes out.

His clone sighed "So in other words I might just be here all day" as Shisui chuckled walking away.

- Erza -

Erza read the newspaper and threw it at Natsu and Gray who were fighting.

Erza then walked out of the guild, about to cry.

Erza was sitting down looking at a meadow crying into her knees.

"You know, you look pretty. Even when you cry, Erza…"

Erza turned her head, she thought she heard Ichigo… but it was just her imagination.

- Mirajane -

Mira was sitting down in the guild and sighed.

"It's been officially 7 months since Ichigo left" Elfman announced sighing.

"Yeah, I miss him Mira-nee when is he coming back?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, whenever to bring him back or he comes back himself" Mirajane answered.

'Ichigo… When are you coming back?' Mirajane asked herself.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was in the middle of the field, he activated his cursed heal.

Kyon Uchiha was watching with Hades and the others.

"Let's see how much he's improved" Kyon said forming a hand seal protecting him from Ichigo's power.

Ichigo activated his Uzukki and Kyon yelled "Think of your most hurtful time of your life and let it go"

"Most hurtful time… and let it go…" Ichigo thought to himself.

(Flashback)

Ichigo is at the funeral of his parents death, outside it was raining.

His great-grandfather and everyone else was crying.

Ichigo walked away from it and looked up at the Hokage's office, everything there was destroyed.

"Is the way life is supposed to be… so full of pain… well I'd rather fight and die then watch this all happen!" Ichigo yelled.

(Other flashback)

It was when they were at war and they were battling the men that had killed Tython.

"Oh gosh no… what did they do to you Tython, you were my best friend. You were everything to me… Everything… this just isn't fair… Tython…" Ichigo started to crying.

"Tython… Tython….!"

(Now)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichigo was giving out exploding power that had the ground getting crumbled making a huge crater.

Ichigo was crying. 'My Family, Tython, Erza, Mirajane, Fairy Tail… I do this all for you…'

More extreme power started busting out!

"A-Amazing" Ultear commented.

Everyone was shocked, even Hades and Kyon.

"T-That boy… how of this much does he have?" Hades said shuddering a little his power was getting close to his.

'He's surpassed his own father's power and his father was in Six Paths mode then... why?' Kyon thought.

Kyubbi was surprised also he wasn't even his chakra!

'Naruto… how on earth is this boy…'

Then Ichigo eyes widened he felt Tython's power just as high as his was.

- Tython -

Tython was letting out his power also still training with his sensei.

'Ichigo… why'd you have to do it… why'd you had to leave us… it's not fair!' Tython thought to himself.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tython yelled letting out his power.

'How can he forsake us! Hate us he gave us! Once I'm done with him! He'll know that he loved us!' Tython said to himself.

"Boy…." Master trailed off seeing Tython's power.

The clones went over to Tython and Tython kicked one of the as he grabbed the other by their hair swinging them into the sky and blasting them with his Light Beam.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo's power still managed to go above Tython's.

Then it started raining, rain crashing down onto Ichigo as Ichigo cried.

'I don't care what I have to do anymore… I won't let anyone pernicious to me die in front me… not when I'm here. Not when I still have something to do about it'

Ichigo put his hand out catching the rain in his palm.

'Even if nobody believes in me, supports me, or recognize my effort… I'll keep going' Ichigo stated to himself.

"I… am not… good…" Ichigo said panting in the rain.

"I… am not… evil…" Ichigo trailed off looking in a puddle.

"I… am… CHAOS!" Ichigo yelled.

"I… am… JUSTICE!" Tython yelled.

Another blast of power came out!

Their power both made the rain stop and the sunlight coming out.

Tython was huffing and puffing on his knee on a rock as everyone thing beside him was destroyed seeing him in the sunlight.

Ichigo stood up proudly with his arms crossed with a grin on his face as the sunlight showered on him.

Tython then smiled looking up at the sun 'Ichigo… I felt it… I knew you felt the same way I did…' Tython then cried.

(Flashback)

"One day! I'm going to Guild Master!" Tython yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah right" Gray said and smirked.

"And I'm going to be king of the world" Wabaka stated and laughed.

After getting laughed at the guild Tython left a little gloomy.

Ichigo then got out of his seat and followed Tython.

The two were now by the river as Tython was sitting on the grass looking over at the sky.

Ichigo was standing on the grass, Tython didn't even notice him.

"Don't ever let somebody tell you, you can't do something… not even me." Ichigo said to Tython as Tython looked over at Ichigo sitting up.

Tython eyes then widened as Ichigo kneeled hugging him. "Alright…"Ichigo said waiting for Tython's answer.

"Alright." Tython answered.

"You gotta dream… you gotta protect it. People can't do somethin' their selves they wanna tell you that you can't do it" Ichigo said as Tython then nodded as he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo then smiled "You want something go get it, Period." Ichigo stated.

'Ichigo…'

(Other Flashback)

"I believe there is a hero in all of us… that keeps us honest, and gives us strength, makes us noble… and finally allows us to die… with pride" Ichigo stated

"Even though sometimes we… have to be steady and give up the thing we want the most" Ichigo said looking over at Tython.

"No matter how cruel or mean I am to you, you'll always be a brother to me Tython" Ichigo said while smiling.

(Another Flashback)

Ichigo after he gotten S-Rank he stood on a table.

"No you all known me for a while and for a long time I've been hearing a lot of you talking about me being Perfect… Well I want you to understand something…" Ichigo said gaining everyone's attention.

To me, being perfect is not about winning… it's about you and your relationship with yourself and your friends and family." Ichigo stated as all the kids looked up at him.

Being perfect is about being able to look them in the eye… and know that you didn't let them down because you told them the truth, and that truth is that you did everything that you could… there wasn't one more thing that you couldn't have done…" Ichigo trailed off as Master smiled at him.

"Can you live in that moment?" he asked looking at Tython.

"The best you can with clear eyes, and love in your heart" Ichigo said putting his fist at his chest.

"With joy in **your** heart… if you can do that, well then… you're perfect" Ichigo stated.

Erza eyes widened as then she had a flashback.

(Erza's flashback)

Ichigo and Erza were in the Tower of Heaven escaping.

Ichigo went inside one of the cages in the Tower, he was trying to make everyone leave but they we're afraid of leaving because they thought that the guards were going to catch and kill them.

"Listen, we're in Hell right now… and we can stay here and let the shit get kicked out of us. Or we can fight out way back… into the light. We can climb, out of Hell, one inch at a time" Ichigo stated.

"Listen to yourself that's impossible!" One of the men yelled.

"It's only when we're pushed to our absolute best that is when we can truly shine…" Ichigo said.

"You know when you truly see the world… things get taken from you and that's well that's a part of life" Ichigo stated.

"But you only learn that when you start losing stuff, you find out that life is what you see" Ichigo stated.

"And in any fight it's the guy who's willin' to die who's gonna win… who told the guy that when you want to succeed is like when you wanna breath then you'll be successful. The only thing you care about is about trying to breathe is getting some fresh air that's it." Ichigo yelled.

"When you get to the point where all you wanna do is be successful as bad as you want to breathe then you can be successful" Ichigo said.

(Master's Flashback)

"I remember when somebody said you have to hate losing more than you love winning and I hate… losing!" Ichigo stated.

Master chuckled "Is that right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Of course it is."

(Natsu flashback)

Natsu is crying, he was fighting Ichigo and then started to cry.

"I-I-I'm so weak… this pain… no wonder Igneel left me" Natsu said crying.

Ichigo's bangs covered his face and grabbed Natsu by his scarf pulling him up.

"Listen to me… Pain is temporary, it may last for a minute or an hour or a day or even a year but eventually it will fade away and something else will take place. If you quit however it will last forever!" Ichigo yelled at Natsu.

"So whenever you quit you call Erza, I dare you to take a little pain" Ichigo yelled

"A little pain, you aint gonna die because in the end of pain is success. You not gonna die because you feel a little pain, you're already in pain as that's what you learn from it. Being successful is like giving up sleep is you want to be successful you gotta give up sleep. If you really wanna be successful then sometimes you're gonna have to stay up three days in a row. Because if you go to sleep you might miss the opportunity to be successful that's how much you want it!"

(Gray's flashback)

Ichigo is 16 years old training hard, even harder than those attending the S-class games.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as he power was spitting out of him.

Rocks started collapsing as Ichigo finished powering up calm down.

Ichigo fell onto his knees panting.

'Curse you Tython… always trying to keep up towards me. No matter how much I progress you were always behind me trying to keep up just leave me alone!' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo turned her head and walked towards Gray.

Gray's eyes widened as Ichigo put his hand out "You want to train with me?" Ichigo asked.

Gray then smiled and ran over to Ichigo taking his hand.

After they were done Gray and Ichigo were panting as Ichigo sat down on a rock.

"Gray, if there is something you should know it's that you've made me proud… Gray" Ichigo stated.

Gray then smiled "Thanks, Ichigo"

"Now, are you going to look like a stripper all day or you gonna get some clothes?" Ichigo asked as Gray then went trying to find his clothes.

After Gray found his pants he asked "So what are doing training anyway? You're not doing the S-Class promotions."

"Because, I am an Uzumaki, a true Shinobi, a warrior! The Hyugga prince and Era to the Uzumaki clan! Ichigo Uzumaki! And I will prove that by training to show those wanna-be- S-class mages what it takes to be S-class." Ichigo stated.

Then he put his hand on his head "And hopefully, you'll be one too… Gray, even if you aren't one I'll still always be proud of every single one of you in the guild." Ichigo stated

(Now)

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was training in the gravity chamber room doing push-ups with his pinky with 4000x normal gravity.

Ichigo only was in his shorts with a headband on his forehead.

Ichigo then struggled to get back up and managed to do so.

'Level 5… 4500x normal gravity'

Ichigo then almost fell pushing himself back up.

"Talk about pushing yourself to the limit" Zancrow commented.

One of the flying droids flew over to him.

'Assimilating defense program'

Ichigo grunted moving his hand towards one of the droids blasting them away with his Wind Dragon Slayer Magic.

'Wind Dragon's Energy Ball'

The ball bounced off of the droid bouncing onto the other towards him as Ichigo moved to the side.

Then another went over to him Ichigo jumped up trying to fly and the gravity pushed him back down onto his hands and knees trying to push himself back up.

"Grrryahh…. D-Damn it…" Ichigo grunted trying to get himself back up.

"We should get him out of there, it's way too dangerous for him in there. He just finished showing us his power and now he's training himself more pushing himself to the limit. He might even die in there!" Azuma stated yelling at Kyon.

"Azuma, you must understand that Ichigo wanted this not me. I told that idiot to stop hours ago but he just keeps on increasing the gravity. I guess that's how much he wants his revenge then, Azuma. I warn you to stay out of his way towards revenge" Kyon warned looking at Azuma.

"I agree with him, as powerful as he this is too much" Ultear commented.

The energy ball was shooting around the room as it then came towards Ichigo.

Ichigo shot his head up forced himself to jump up flying looking at the energy balls passing by hitting the walls like a ping pong ball.

Ichigo moved himself back and ducked as they got faster Ichigo got faster dodging.

Bluenote watched as Ichigo dodged the energy ball.

"I wonder if he's able to take my power" He asked himself.

"No, I honestly doubt that" Kyon stated.

Then Bluenote smirked.

"But I definitely am" Kyon stated glaring at the man.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Touch him. And I will kill you." Kyon said as a dark aura surrounded him.

His power was already strong enough to take on the 10 wizard saints alone.

Bluenote backed off a little "Why would I fight him? He may be strong but not enough for my intensive gravity"

"We'll see" Kyon said as Bluenote walked away.

Ichigo turned his head as the energy ball came his way making it hit his arm sending him down onto his ass!

Then the energy ball hit him! An explosion erupted as then the ash cleared with Ichigo laying down onto the ground.

Ichigo try's pushing himself back up opening his eyes only a little as he sees the droids swarming around him.

"That's enough Ichigo, let go inside and…"Hades was cut off my Ichigo.

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo if you don't stop your body is just gonna give up on you!" Meredy yelled at him.

"So what… you're training isn't over when you're body gives up…" Ichigo said trying to push himself onto his feet.

Ichigo then struggled getting back up trying to move his fingers.

Clenching his fists… 'I can do this… I'm an Uzumaki… I'm one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart!' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo then put his arms together building up energy.

"N-no… it's never when you're body gives up…" Ichigo trailed off.

"It's when you're mind gives up!" Ichigo yelled as a blast of unknown type of energy blasted out of him!

Vaporizing the droids around him.

"Talk about an intensive power…" Meredy stated.

Then another energy ball came bouncing off the walls and some other droids appeared.

Bouncing of the droids as Ichigo's eyes trying to track their movements without the Uzukki this time.

Ichigo then jumped up as one of them passed by under him.

Then Ichigo fell onto the ground getting back up on his feet surprisingly.

'I… can do this!' Ichigo thought to himself moving aside as one passed him.

Ichigo then fell on his knees as a big energy ball came crashing towards him.

'Shadow God's Big Shadow Ball!'

Ichigo then pushed him energy ball towards his other energy ball as their power clashes together.

Ichigo grinded his teeth grunting as his energy ball destroys the other.

Ichigo then passed out onto the floor only seeing a droid before he fell passed out.

- A few hours later-

Ichigo had gotten bandaged up with bandages around his arms and head, with another on his right leg and one of his forearms.

Ichigo was doing pushups again on his picky grunting during the intensive gravity.

Ichigo then lifted himself up doing upward push-ups by only his pinky in the intensive gravity up to 5000x gravity grunting.

It was now almost sunset as the Hades chuckled.

"Well, it's time for you all to get back to work. Ichigo's pushing himself to the limit while you all watch. You should be ashamed." Hades stated.

Everyone else then grumbled getting back to training.

Ichigo was now floating in the chamber in circles focusing his energy in his normal form then fell down onto the ground.

Grunting struggling on the floor, Ichigo got up and turned the lights on. The scenery was now from dark red to regular lighting.

'Gravity increased to 5250x'

Ichigo then jumped up throwing punches hitting up onto the ceiling and doing back flips kicked the air as he felt as if he was getting weighted on.

'Increasing gravity to 550x than planet's normal gravity'

Ichigo fell onto the ground panting as even his sweat hit the floor immediately.

"That's enough for today Ichigo" Hades said

"No… I can do more!" Ichigo yelled jumping back up.

- Tython -

Tython and Mirajane was now in a village, was in the middle of an S-Class mission and passed out.

Tython then looked around, 'Where am i…' Tython thought as he got up.

"I see, so you're awake nice to see that" a man said. He had black hair and black eyes as his hair had a bowl cut. He was then smiled at him.

"I let me take care of your arm" The man said pouring some healing potion onto him.

'The pain… it's fading…' Tython thought.

"T-Thank you" Tython thanked bowing before him.

"It's nothing, I just found you asleep in the woods." The man said chuckling a bit.

Tython then eyes widened "The mission!" Tython shot up and looked for his clothes.

Tython then looked around and found his gi outfit putting it on with his undershirt and weights.

"Hey… where is Mira-chan?" Tython asked looking around.

"Oh her, she woke up much earlier before you did, but she's not liking the place very well" The man stated showing him to her.

Mirajane was on a table as a few big cockroaches were crawling on the floor.

Mirajane was screaming throwing whatever in her way towards the bug but they were too fast dodging them.

Tython then busted out laughing until Mira threw a vase at him.

Tython then got back up "Oww… that hurt Mi-chan" Tython commented.

"Shut up and kill them already!" Mira yelled at him.

"Kill them! No way!" Tython said getting the vase putting them by the roaches as they crawled inside and put them outside in the backyard.

Mira was now back onto the floor as Tython tried to hug her good morning she pushed his back.

"I'm not letting you touch me until you wash your hands" Mira stated

"See what I have to deal with every day" Tython muttered then he got hit by a pan!

Tython held the back of his head as he saw Mirajane carrying the pan as if it's a weapon.

"Get your ass in the god damn bathroom and wash your god damn hands before I slice them off and wash them for you" Mirajane warned with Demon eyes.

Tython and both the man shivered as Tython ran into the bathroom washing his hands.

Tython came out and then noticed Mira's clothing.

"M-Mira what happened to your clothing?" Tython asked

"They got all dirty because you fell asleep and I had to fight all of those perverts all by myself you jackass!" Mira yelled at Tython.

Mirajane had nice legs with whole cut shirt see through, white tight jeans and her boots.

"Do you like it?" Mira asked.

With her tight jeans and double-jeans making him whistle.

"No you look ugly" Tython said sarcastically.

Mirajane took it seriously and pouted "But… I thought you'd like it…"

"W-Whoa I just kidding it looks sexy actuarially" Tython complimented as then they heard a crash.

Tython then ran over to a window looking at a car with bandits inside shooting everywhere.

They were shooting buildings as people running away.

(This is sooo cheesy but whatever)

"This is our town now, so if you wanna stay you gotta pay up." One of the bandits said and laughed.

"Hey punks!" Tython yelled gaining their attention.

"You must really be asking for a death wish picking a fight with us" The other bandit said.

Tython gave them a cold glare.

"Aye, you gotta problem or somethin' tough guy?" One of them asked.

Tython then charged towards the two blocking one of their beams with his arm and punched the man in the gut!

Then he grabbed his neck and looked at his eyes.

"Bastard!" The other yelled as Tython kicked him making them pass out.

"That wasn't even fun…" Tython said.

Mira then walked over "Oh shut up, let's go find a hotel or something" Mira stated as she grabbed his hand guiding him over to the nearest hotel.

Mira was looking around, she couldn't believe it. There are no hotels! She asked some villagers and they said they've never seen any around here.

Mirajane sighed putting her hands on her hips and then looked over at Tython.

"What is it?" Tython asked.

"There are no hotels" Mira stated.

"So?" Tython replied.

"So… what are we going to do?" Mira asked.

"Make one of course" Tython answered.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

A hundred of clones appeared.

"Alright, this side gets some logs and you guys buy some food. The others get some furniture too"

Alright boss they answered.

"Great, now all I need it my clothing" Mira said as they walked back to the medic's place.

She knocked on the door as it then swung open with the man hugging the two.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The man thanked the two.

"It's nothing really" Tython said.

"Yeah, it's alright" Mira said.

- A few days -

"I'm rather curious why we haven't gotten a signal from those two yet?" A strange man asked

"We haven't gotten anything yet" One of his guards stated

"Perhaps the villagers over powered them" The man said.

"Wait a moment, who dare try to challenge the all and mighty Lord Pillios!" The man yelled and laughed.

Then 5 men along with Pillos went to the village wearing hoods.

"W-Who are you?" One of the villagers asked.

"We are here to protect your village, because it has been one of the most resourceful rich planets in the universe and because of that it's been targeted by some really bad people" The man explained.

"Bad People?"

"Have you seen any guys like that around here?"

"Oh, pair… the evil doers you were after them?"

"Yes we have been following them these two evil doers for quite some time now" Pillos said

"Then they've gotta be the ones that Tython defeated before Mira dragged him away" One of the villagers said.

"Tython… My… how heroic, if by chance you find him please tell, we have his prize" The man said showing his eyes gleaming.

- Tython and Mirajane -

"Okay now that's everything is done let's eat" Tython said.

"You know we're not staying here that long right?" Mira said walking inside.

He made a cabin, medium sized enough for a family of 6 to live in.

"Yeah, but someday somebody would like to live here, and they could do it for free!" Tython said.

"Or… you could sell it and they pay you to live there" Mira suggested

"Why would I do that? That's just mean?"

"It's a little something called rent that you never pay" Mira stated.

"It's not my fault!" Tython said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault that you moved in with one of the richest guys in Fiore?"

Then they both heard a knock on the door.

Tython and Mira opened the door and saw one of the villagers panting, it was a kid.

"T-T-Tython, Mira… they have come to the village again" The kid said.

"And I should care?" Tython asked. Tython was nice and all but he still had a little of his father in him.

"They've come looking for you guys!" The kid yelled.

"Why us?" Mira asked

"T-They were t-t-terrify- Whoa!" The kid was cut off by a blast that came from the village.

"Oh no my village it's doomed! Please you have to save everyone! Please! Please!" The boy pleaded.

"Everyone's gonna die! Please! Please!" The boy pleaded.

Tython knew he had to, there is no way he just stand by while letting others hurt innocent people.

"Tython! Please save my people… please… please!" The kid pleaded while crying a little.

Tython grunted and got his forehead protector.

"Mira let's go" Tython stated as Mira nodded.

"R-Right!" Mira said turning into Satan Soul.

The two went towards the city as Tython stood on the eagle.

"Thank you guys!" The kid yelled.

- In the village -

"Infinite fools, did you really think that we were you're saviors? How stupid can you be?" Said Pillos while chuckling.

He threw energy balls everywhere destroying everything.

"So you've deceived us huh?" The man who healed Tython and Mira yelled.

The man then chuckled "To believe a lie so easily, it's really quite sad" The man stated and laughed.

"You're a fled thieved!"

"But of course, now kindly hands over you're things, sir. Its healing powers are most desirable"

The man put the bottle of healing potion behind his back "I'll never hand over the medicine to you!" he yelled

The man then gave him a cold glare "Oh really now? Well, will this be some persuasion?" The man asked as two men came behind the Medic.

"It would be idiotic to defy Master's wishes you know" The man stated putting a gun in front of his face.

The man squeezed his eyes shut whimpering until Tython came and kicked the man in the gaw!

Mirajane then came behind the man and got him in an arm-lock position making him pass out as the man fell down.

The medic's eyes widened.

"Tython and Mira!" The Medic said gratefully.

"That's the two?" The man asked.

Then he walked towards him "So you're the two who disposed of my henchmen" The man asked as Tython's eyes widened.

The man looked like his uncle!

The man had Red hair and the same hair style as his father except the man has blue eyes!

Tython clenched his fist!

"Grrr…. UNCLE!" Tython yelled punching the man back.

The man stood onto the ground falling back trying to hold his ground.

The man eyes widened "Why… you…." The man then charged towards him and kicked him in the side of his face sending him back!

Mira's eyes widened and gritted her teeth looking at the man.

"How dare you… hurt my boyfriend you asshole" Mira yelled.

"You're boyfriend? I never thought he was into demons…" The man said to himself.

Tython then grabbed the ground trying to push himself back up.

Then the man walked in front of the two and stared at them.

"Such infants, you do think you are to challenge… the all mighty Pillos!" The man yelled stepping on Tython's face.

Mira then punched the man in the side of his face!

Then the man grabbed Mira by her hair and looked at her.

"You for a demon… you are strangely attractive in some way" The man complimented licking his lips.

Mirajane kicked him in the stomach making him fly back into a rock.

"Oh… I just love it when they play hard to get but…" The man kicked her up and threw her back down!

"They all end up falling for me anyways…"

"U-Uncle…." Tython grunted getting up.

"Who is Uncle? You must not understand my name is Pillos and I am the most powerful member of my guild in this galaxy that has even known… Lord Pillos!" The man yelled walking towards the two.

Tython then turned his head "W-What… he looks just like… my uncle…" Tython thought to himself.

Mira then got up trying to find Tython "Where are you?" Mira yelled.

The man chuckled "You know you could be useful to me but… I have no use for weaklings like you!" The man yelled kicking him aside.

Then the man put his finger out "I'll just blow up this piece of trash, ha ha ha!" The man chuckled pointing it at Tython.

"S-Stop it!" The kid yelled

"Leave my Tython-kun alone you bully!" the kid yelled running towards Tython

"K-Kid… stay back…"

"Mind your own business little kid!" the man yelled throwing an energy blast at him.

Then Mira came and grabbed him taking the blast!

Mira then hit a rock and fell down protecting the kid.

"Mira!" Tython yelled.

"Berry!" The Medic yelled. It was his son!

"Well, did you really think you could take me head on?" The man asked.

"Lame- childhood ignorance and let alone end up hurting someone else in the process" the man said and laughed.

"N-No…" Tython said struggling to get up.

"Hmm? You still alive?"

"D-Damn it…." Tython said as he looked at the man.

'How could he be so powerful… when I've been…? I should be… Mira… Damn it! I can't even think straight!' Tython thought to himself.

Tython clenched his fists so much that he started bleeding "If only I was stronger…!" he yelled slamming his fists to the ground.

'Ichigo… I couldn't even save you from the darkness!'

"But then, when I needed it the most!" Tython yelled slamming his head on the ground as thunder started forming from the sky.

"Why… damn it!" Tython yelled punching the ground.

'Ichigo, Mira, you two are the only person why I'm the person who I am today!'

Tython slammed his fists onto the ground and started crying.

Then lightning started crashing onto the ground!

Tython gritted his teeth shook his head gathering up his strength… "Why… can't I get stronger!" Tython yelled thinking about Ichigo and Mirajane.

'Kyubbi… give me your strength'

'Is that how you ask for things boy? Give me a break' Kyubbi snarled

'Do it or he kills both of us' Tython stated making Kyubbi's eyes widened and then grunted.

The ground started shaking…

'Fine but only a little'

Then Tython gritted his teeth as Lightning started surrounding him as he activated his Sharigian and the lightning from the sky started swarming around him.

Tython stood gathering his energy swarming around him as the man taunted him and laughed.

Tython then let it all out as a flash of golden light came before him and lightning surrounded him.

'W-What is this power… surging through me?' Tython thought to himself.

"B-But how did you absurd such power?" The man asked.

"Mira and that kid let alone the village! What you've done is unforgivable!" Tython yelled as he walked towards the man with lightning surging from him and his hands and feet.

"F-Fool, don't get all cocky now that you've got lightning surrounding you!" The man yelled jumping into the air throwing energy balls at him!

As a gust of dust and ash cleared then man then smirked.

"See how insignificant your lightning was?" The man said and chuckled.

"Hmph. Poor… W-W-What!" the man yelled as his eyes nearly popped out of his head!

Tython was walking with Mirajane in Satan Soul.

"You could have told me that wasn't you before we got there" Tython said.

"Then you wouldn't have been able to keep up with me" Mira stated.

"Whatever, that was still mean though" Tython stated.

"Yeah, yeah let's just beat this guy and get our money shall we… Ty-thon-kun?"

Tython smirked and rolled his eyes as the ash and dust clears.

The man thrown two fists at the two as they both caught it.

"Grrryahh! What kind of insects dare challenge my awesome power!" The man yelled.

"Maybe… it's just the Fairy kind" Mira said.

"W-What the hell is a Fairy?" The man asked.

"Brace yourself freak!" Tython warned.

Then the two pushed him and swung around and slammed him back onto the ground!

Tython charged up and punched him in the face as Mira then slammed him onto the ground.

Mira the picked him up by his tail swinging him around and threw him over further in the floor creating a crater!

Tython charged up kicking the man by the bottom of his jaw him in the sky!

The man flew up and stopped himself in the sky.

"Damn it! This can't be happening to me! Noooo! I am the invisible Lord Pillos!" The man yelled wiping the blood from his mouth.

He put his hands out forming an orange-reddish light beam as a medium-sized energy ball was created.

"As if insects like you can ever surpass me!" The man yelled.

"Sorry to break it for you but it's a bit late for that!" Tython stated putting him hand out as an lightning energy ball was formed.

"Yeah, and besides we're Fairies not bugs!" Mira yelled putting her palm out

"Shut your mouth and burn in hell!" The man yelled throwing down his huge gigantic energy ball.

"You're going to jail bastard!" Tython and Mirajane yelled.

'Light God's Golden Fist!'

'Satanic Blast!'

The three energy balls battled it out as the two pushed far enough to overpower the man!

"This ends now!"

"I'm possible how I am surpassed by insects…" The man said and passed out falling down onto the ground.

After that the sun then shined, it was the sunset… on the horizon as they saw the villagers walk towards their way.

Tython and Mirajane stayed over a few nights to heal and packed heading home until they heard a knock on their door.

Tython woke up and opened his eyes looking around and heard a knock.

He then looked over on his side seeing Mira naked, as his arm was trapped by her breasts.

Shit.

Tython managed to slide his arm from her breasts and went over to find his boxers.

Tython put them on and got his sweatpants and a tank top and opened the door.

It was the kid!

"What is it?" Tython asked.

"U-Uhh, well I just wanted to thank Mirajane for saving me from that blast could you get her?" The boy asked with puppy eyes.

Tython then sighed "Fine but if she yells at you it's your fault, stay here." Tython muttered.

He then went over to Mira's side of the bed and shook her trying to wake her up.

"Mira… Mira-chan…" Tython said as she then woke up.

She opened her eyes and sat up as she smiled at Tython.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him good morning.

Tython chuckled "You're such a bad kisser" Tython stated at Mira rolled her eyes.

"Oh Shut up, there are plenty of things you suck" Mira stated.

"Yeah well that kid that you saved if here to see you, and I doubt that you'd want him to see you naked but if say so-" Tython was cut off by a pillow getting hit at his face!

The Mira got out of bed looking for her bra and panties.

"Shut up, unlike you I care if someone sees my body or not"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tython asked

"You don't care if someone sees you're dick or not Tython"

"Because I don't, if they like it then fine if they don't walk away" Tython stated.

"Oh God, I just hope you don't turn into Gray"

"Don't compare me to that striper!" Tython yelled as Mira put on his pants.

"Yeah, help me out a sec?" Mira asked trying to put her bra on.

Tython help a laughed and a nosebleed at the same time.

Tython then got up snapping on her bra, then he moved he hands under massaging her breasts as she then moaning lowly.

"S-Stop it Tython, he's waiting" Mira stated

Tython chuckled as he nibbled her neck and gave it some lustful licks.

Then he backed off as Mira then frowned.

"He's waiting Mira" Tython mocked.

Mira was already turned on, Mira then punched Tython in the stomach!

"O-Owww" Tython said holding his stomach.

Mira looked around and got one of his black shirts and walked up at the door.

"Yes?" Mira asked as then the kid hugged her.

Mira then kneeled and hugged him back as then she felt tears.

"T-Thank you! I could of died if you didn't save you!" The boy cried out.

Mira smiled "It was nothing really, I was just doing what is right"

Alright what do you think?

I wanted to have Tython to be strong at the same time Mira keeping up being use of.

Also I have a poll it's to either…

Let Tython leave for two years and come back a total bad ass or…

Let him stay with her but not really a bad ass.

You vote and choose!

**REVIEW**

It would make my day, please…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter!

I'm frustrated right now, and I just realized how Fan Fiction programs works and I already raged out on a guy about it.

I'm trying, I really am and don't worry I'm still going to review and stuff. Just all of these hurtful comments… feel like words piercing through my heart.

I know I'm probably too young to understand anything about writing but, if you just give me this one chance of at least reading it then I promise you that you won't be disappointed.

I mean I have a few people to thank for supporting me like shadowalkz, and Hachichiyyin and even Buzz.

You are the few people who I keep on writing for… and I thank you all for helping me out.

I know this story may be trash to others but your comments and helping me fix my problems has made me like writing this story.

This is why even if nobody believes in me, supports me or even recognizes my effort in this fan fic… I'll keep going. So thank you all, who still reads this and continues to do so I thank you for hanging in there.

Also there is going be lots of time skips here and we get a look in Tython's childhood!

But I really wanna focus on Tython's character but I still got some idea for Ichigo.

Also the fanfic didn't give me a chance or email to back up my stuff! So they even deleted my story! But it's good to be back so please review! And there are more chapters if you didn't just look at the most recent one.

That's all now to start this chapter!

Ichigo Uzumaki is now 17 years old.

The guild had 9 strong members including Ichigo for now.

Ichigo and the others just finished another mission, Ichigo and Ultear sat down a log as Ultear drink some water and Ichigo healed himself.

"Now, just a little longer and we will reach Zeref all this will be worth it" Ultear stated.

"You know… maybe you should just give up on turning back time and all" Ichigo said as Ultear's eyes widened.

"W-Why would you say that?" Ultear asked.

"…." Ichigo gave her no answer.

"Of all people… you out of everyone should now why I want to do this!" Ultear yelled at him.

"Yeah I know but… what if something happens" Ichigo said as his bangs covered his face.

"We could run away from this guild and…" he was cut off my Ultear's crying.

"I can't believe out of all people who would doubt me I'd be you… I know there are many things you'd like to change in your life!" Ultear yelled.

"Yes, I had hard times but I wouldn't touch them! Because I'm with you! All of that pain… in the end… I ended up falling for…" Ichigo couldn't say it. He loved Erza still… she had his heart not Ultear.

Ultear then stood up and threw the cup wiping her tears "You… how can I even trust you?" Ultear asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened and looked up at Ultear "How can trust someone who doesn't even believe in me?" Ultear asked herself covering her eyes with her hands crying.

Ichigo stood and walked over to her hugging her "That's not what I meant, I mean… you're dream… lies in the darkness" Ichigo stated.

Ultear pushed up away "What the hell are you doing talking as if yours isn't! You want to kill somebody for Revenge Ichigo! Revenge!" Ultear yelled at him.

"I'll give it all up, even my dream, just for you… Ur-chan" Ichigo said putting his hand out.

Ultear turned around "Don't call me Ur-chan… you don't deserve to call me that" Ultear stated and walked away.

"So you're mad at me?" Ichigo asked with a small grin on his face.

Ultear didn't answer.

"Come on, you know I love you" Ichigo stated holding his hand out 'Well I guess but not really' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ultear was now crying "I-I can't believe you…" Ultear stuttered.

"Fine then, If you don't to then I will" Ichigo stated walking away.

He knew he didn't truly love her… it was just a mission. Apart of the role of the guild but he's forgotten that he already belongs to someone else.

Then all of sudden rain crashed down from the sky as Ultear cried along with the rain. Every single water drop represented his tears.

Ultear gripped his fists and walked away.

Ichigo smirked 'That's what you get for pointing me to the path of choas'

Now he was in his room packing his stuff into his inventory, it was empty. He has been in the guild for officially a year… one long memorable year.

Ichigo opened the door and saw Azuma.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving"

"Do you think Hades are just gonna let someone as strong as you go"

"Kyon is leaving with me, he's obviously strong enough to handle him" Ichigo stated.

"Why so sudden?" Azuma asked.

Ichigo stared at Ultear's door and sighed "It's complicated…" Ichigo trailed off walking down the hall as Azuma watched him.

Azuma then followed him as Ichigo narrowed his eyes "What do you want?"

"To fight you."

Ichigo sighed "Fine after I take this stupid stamp off" Ichigo said walking down the stamp removal.

Ichigo then put his hand on Azuma's shoulder as they both fade away in shadows appearing in a meadow field with a gap of trees forming around them.

"Let's make this quick, before Hades comes" Azuma stated.

"Hmph. Whatever" Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Azuma then charged towards each as Ichigo reequips his sword trying to slice him in half as the man jumped up in the air.

'He's fast' Azuma thought to himself.

"Alright, now leave already" Ichigo stated.

Azuma smirked "I haven't even gotten started yet"

"Azuma, you are a very good friend to me. I don't want to fight you"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter, you're leaving. Let alone you are a worthy opponent… this will be fun" The man stated chuckling a bit.

Right now Ichigo had on his same Menma outfit on with the mask.

Ichigo reequipped the mask and robe showing his chest and muscular body.

Ichigo have a cold glare at Azuma and put up two fingering taunting him.

"Let's go" Ichigo said getting ready to fight.

Then Azuma smirked.

The two stared at each waiting for the perfect moment… to strike.

Ichigo then moved over to the side of him and then used 'Mini Explosions'.

Ichigo moved over dodging his attacks from left to right.

"Come on… Let's go already" Azuma taunted.

"Here it goes" Ichigo said throwing a kunai.

Ichigo ran towards Azuma kicking his hand and the side of his face.

Then he thrusted forward in front of his face and smirked stopping.

Then he shifted behind him punching him in the back sending him flying.

"What happened to wanting to fight me so bad?" Ichigo asked as Azuma glared at him.

"Come on, already" Ichigo stated taunting the man with his palm again and that stupid grin of his wanting to smack it right off his face.

Ichigo and Azuma waited for a while as Ichigo then got inpatient.

"Fine… if you won't do it then I will!" Ichigo yelled charging at Azuma with amazing speed!

Ichigo then shifted up into the air and flipped over Azuma kicking him in the back!

"What's the matter Azuma? Is that all you've got?" Ichigo asked.

'I'm going to tear off… all you're armor!' Ichigo said to himself charging back towards Azuma.

Making circles around him with intensive speed!

'His speed… this must be the results of the gravity chamber room. I should have trained with him instead!' Azuma regretted and clenched his teeth.

Ichigo then ran up to him giving him a blow to the side of his face and grabbed his shirt kicking him in the stomach.

'Remarkable…' Azuma thought.

Ichigo then smirked as he looked over at Azuma almost out of breathe.

"What's wrong? I thought trees also carried a little sap around" Ichigo mocked.

As the wind blew Azuma casted his magic making a shield made out of trees.

'Tree Shield'

'No!' Ichigo yelled at himself charging towards Azuma thrusting a fist at him!

Then he almost did it… he stepped back a little and looked at Azuma's tree shield.

'I never would have thought he'd create something this hard…' Ichigo thought as with his knuckles bleeding.

Azuma was speaking unspoken language to himself…

Ichigo's eyes widened as he then grunted.

Ichigo crouched down narrowing his eyes at the shield waiting from his attack.

Ichigo then activated his Uzukki putting his arm up effortlessly waiting for his attack.

Ichigo then charged towards the shield throwing kunai's and flipped back and charged a fist at the shield as it then used 'Ramus Sica'.

Ichigo moved aside dodging the fast moving branches as he then ran forward dodging and flipping over dodging more of the spikes and jumped on top then spikes flew up towards him as he then flipped back down onto the ground.

'Well, that didn't work' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo put his hand out getting ready to cast his jutsu. "You gonna stay in there forever?" Ichigo asked.

"Come on out and fight me already!" Ichigo yelled.

He then heard nothing… and gritted his teeth.

"Hmph, whatever…" Ichigo stated flipping backwards and jumping up on one of the trees.

Ichigo then put his hand down grinning.

'Are you ready…? I'm gonna open it up now…' Azuma said to himself chuckling.

- Kyon -

Kyon is watching the fight hiding his chakra and magic from the two.

- Ichigo -

"Grrrryahhh…." Ichigo powered up.

'Great Spiralling Ring'

Ichigo then destroyed some of the trees looking down at Azuma's shield.

Ichigo then charged down towards Azuma!

'Amazing… even at his age… it's still very impressive' Kyon thought.

"Gyahhh!" Ichigo yelled coming towards the shield!

Then as spark braches came towards him and jabbed into the tree shield!

As then a blast of explosion erupted inside!

As then ash started forming around not being able to see anything!

Ichigo then put his hand on his arm, 'Now I've got you' Ichigo thought to himself.

Everything was quite…

Azuma eye's widened as Ichigo's hand went through his arm and screamed!

"Gyahhhhh! Blood! How in the hell!" Azuma yelled in pain.

Ichigo smirked putting his other arm in their causing another explosion.

Ichigo then stepped back and smirked as Azuma freaked out a little.

Then everything got quite as Azuma stared at Ichigo growling.

Ichigo's eye brown raised up "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Azuma's shield then crumbled to pieces.

"Impressive, no one has ever broken down my shield before" Azuma stated holding his arm breathing uncontrollably.

Ichigo grunted… 'Something's different now he's serious huh?' Ichigo thought

Azuma eyes were wide open staring at Ichigo "Now… shall we begin?" Azuma asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Azuma casted his magic seal.

'Terra Clamare'

A blast of fire came rush towards him!

'Shit, just like Tython and Natsu's attacks!' Ichigo thought as he casted a jutsu.

'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu'

Ichigo spitted out Water towards the rushing flames cooling it down.

Azuma was then in front of his face about to throw a punch as Ichigo caught it and wind blasted out around them!

Ichigo then grinned gripping Azuma's fist.

Azuma then threw another fist and Ichigo caught the other with a smirk.

Then Ichigo kneaded him in the stomach making him spit out blood!

Then Ichigo let go of Azuma's fists and kicked him up in the sky shifted and slammed him right back down.

Then as Azuma wiped the blood from his mouth, Ichigo walked towards Azuma with a dark aura.

"I really don't wanna do this but, I have no choice. I'm sorry Azuma…" Ichigo stated holding his tears as he then punched Azuma in the back as Azuma screeched in pain!

Ichigo just gritted his teeth and stopped.

Then he stood and walked away from Azuma leaving him with the pain as it fades away.

As Azuma looks and sees him walk off he smiles. 'Ichigo… a proud solider who fights in the shadows… I respect that… you truly are a warrior.' Azuma stated and chuckled passing out.

- Meanwhile with Tython -

Mirajane and her siblings went and gone on an S-Classed mission.

Tython was now running after them worried, he said no to them because he wanted them to stay on their own grounds but… he had a feeling something was wrong.

Tython then looked around and saw Elfman… he was in beast mode.

"N-No way…" Tython said as he then looked over and saw Mira and Lisanna with Lisanna's arms out.

Mira trying to reach for her sister as they both were about to get flung over Tython ran over with unimaginable speed from miles away but caught only one person… Tython's eyes widened and looked down.

It was Mirajane as he then saw Lisanna get flung away.

'I wasn't fast enough to catch her!' Tython thought to himself as Tython and Mirajane ran over to Lisanna.

"Lisanna! You're gonna be okay alright!" Mira yelled holding Lisanna's hand crying.

"Mira… is that you?" Lisanna asked moving her head slowly.

"Yes… I'm right here Lisanna" Mira answered

Then Lisanna's tears spilled out "I…I…I… love you…" Lisanna said as her Fairy Tail symbol started fading away.

Tython eyes widened as she floated up into the air but Mira grabbed back onto the ground.

"No! Don't leave! Please!" Mira pleaded crying as Tython cried as Lisanna smiled slipping through them.

"No! Lisanna please don't!" Mira pleaded putting her hand up in the sky.

Tython's bangs covered his face and stood up as he glared at Elfman walking towards him.

Mira was bawling as Tython gritted his teeth trying to block her crying.

Then Tython lightning started surrounding him as he stared down at Elfman walking towards him.

As fire surrounded around the area and dust gathered around Tython put his hand in front of them.

"Don't worry Elfman… I'm just gonna knock you out" Tython told him as the beast growled and roared at him.

Tython then took out his sword and stabbed it on the ground.

'Chidori Current'

Tython then shocked Elfman in beast mode.

Elfman roared at him steaming off a bit as he met a fist of lightning punch him in the face!

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

Elfman took the hit as Tython gave him multiple punches until he knocked him out!

Then Elfman turned back to normal as Tython charged catching Elfman!

Tython then put Elfman on his back and walked over at Mira crying, sobbing into her hands.

Tython's bangs covered his face as he kneeled down "Mira…" Tython was cut off by Mira's crying.

"S-Shut up! Don't talk to me right now!" She yelled

Tython then casted a clone telling it to carry Elfman as it just nodded, there was no time for fighting right now.

Tython tried to pick Mira up as she pushed him off.

"Mira, I'm sure you're tried let me…"

"I'm fine" Mira stated trying to hold back her tears biting her lip as she walked away.

'She had just lost her sister, I can't really relate but… Aria… she gave up her life for Mira to live' Tython thought as the two walked home with the clone carrying Elfman.

Tython looked over at Mira with sorrow in his eyes.

'Is she mad at me?' Tython thought.

- A few days later-

Everyone in the guild showed up to Lisanna's funeral… even Ichigo.

Thought Ichigo wore a black hood and no one knew It was him with many people there hiding his magic and chakra.

Mira is crying with no one holding her… Tython looked over at Mira and walked by her.

"Why… why wouldn't you save her?" Mira whispered.

"…." She got no answer.

"Why… what couldn't you save her?!" Mira asked louder.

Tython then narrowed his eyes at her "…."

"WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?" Mira yelled at him.

"I wasn't fast enough…" Tython answered.

Mira gritted her teeth "That's it… you wasn't fast enough?" Mira asked.

Tython nodded "I was too slow to catch you and you're sister at the same time" Tython confessed.

"Because you weren't fast enough…" Mira repeated

Tython was tired of this and walked away as Mira then watched him walk away. She gripped her fists.

'I was supposed to leave anyway; I'd rather leave with her hating me then missing me' Tython thought to himself.

'It's better this way' Tython decided.

"That's it! We are through! I don't ever want to see your face ever again and if I do then I'll destroy you!" Mira yelled. "You Monster!"

Tython stopped as his back was faced to everyone else his bangs covered his eyes as he cried.

Tython then kept on walking until he reached his house.

Tython then sat down on the bed and sighed.

He took off his wet clothes into the washer and took a shower putting on a blue navy shirt and black pants.

- Hades -

Hades was walking over to his throne looking around as he saw Azuma is bruises and bandages.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Ichigo… he left the guild…" Azuma stated.

Hades lone eye widened "He left?!" He shouted in fury.

Then he gripped his staff and sat down on his throne.

Azuma walked away, he didn't feel like getting yelled at.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was already on the move.

He was out of the country and everything of his trace was gone.

As it was raining Ichigo looked up in the sky 'Lisanna… good luck' Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo walked away shifting into the wind.

- Mirajane -

"Mira… why would you say that? Tython did nothing wrong! He tried to save you! There would be two graves here instead of one is it wasn't for him!" Master yelled at him

Mira clenched her fists.

"Mira… he loves you. He would do anything for you, his isn't a monster he's your lover. Your all he has now, ever since Ichigo left everyone felt like as if a piece of Fairy Tail was drifted away from the puzzle. Now Tython… as good as he is in hiding it he is depressed… just it's mainly because of Ichigo. And his best friend leaving but don't you see that all he wants is to keep that bond between you and Ichigo with him." Master scolded her.

Mira then stood up and turned at Master.

"Master… I don't know what to do…" Mira said in a quite squeaky voice.

"You know, as much as I hate to say this you just give up on him" Shisui stated walked towards Mira and Master.

"Tython, did he tell you yet?" Shisui asked.

"Tell me what?" Mira asked with a confused look on her face.

Shisui sighed "About him leaving, he's been pushing it back for 5 years and it's now final he has to leave for a while" Shisui stated.

"What! Why!" Mira yelled at him.

Shisui's hair covered his face sticking to his forehead and eyes.

"…It's the only way to turn things around" Shisui stated

Right then they felt a blast of energy coming from the woods.

As they ran towards it, they saw Tython sitting by a tree clenching his head.

"What's wrong Tython?" Master asked reaching his hand out to him.

Tython's curse mark was acting up as Tython was breathing heavily.

- A few days later -

Tython was in his room with the lights off looking at the ceiling.

He then heard pounding on his door.

Tython just ignored it listening to his music from his headphones (Beats Headphones no spams)

Then he heard the pounding grow louder and louder until he couldn't stand it.

He threw off his headphones and got off the bed running towards the door slamming it open yelling "What!"

Then he froze and turned a little pale sweating a lot it was Mira…

"M-Mira… why are you here?" Tython asked in an angry tone, he was pissed off at her.

Tython's arm was bandaged up along with his chest and legs.

Mira then tried to hold it in biting her lip, trying not to cry in front of him.

She had just broke up with him a few days ago… and the fact that he's leaving was just too much for her…

Tython's eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down her face.

Mira then ran over hugging him crying in his chest as the door slammed behind her.

Tython blushed and looked down at Mira crying.

'I thought she was mad at me?' He thought to himself

Tython then hugged her back letting her cry into his arms.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything I said at all! I love you and I don't want to lose you! I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault I was just blinded by anger and showered over the blame to you… I'm so sorry Tython" Mira apologized

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't fast enough… to save her" Tython confessed.

"It wasn't your fault at all, it's nobody's fault" Mira stated

They stayed like that for a moment with Tython just holding her, that was all he needed… now he has to go.

"So are you ever gonna tell me?" Mira asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're leaving, Shisui told me" Mira said as Tython's eyes widened in shock.

"I…"

"Were you just gonna leave without saying anything?" Mira asked.

"You were mad at me, I'd rather leave with you hating my guts then you missing me" Tython confessed.

"Idiot… I can't hate you for that long" Mira said snuggling into his chest.

"You do know how to hold a grudge though" Tython stated

"Oh yeah, when?"

"Ultear"

"She's a bitch, a whore, slut, a stupid cunt, she should go back to hell where she belongs" Mira stated as an dark aura then surrounded her.

"Tython… even if you do leave, you better not cheat on me"

"When have I ever cheated on you before?!"

"Never. And I wanna keep it that way" Mira stated looking up at him.

"I love you Tython" Mira said kissing him passionately

"I love you too, Mira" Tython said resuming into the kiss

- The next day -

Tython walked inside the guild with Mira; inside the guild they were doing the usual until Tython walked into the guild.

Then everything got quite.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked

Tython just ignored him sitting down in at a table alone.

'It's just like before… everyone hates me' He thought to himself and turned his head.

'Well… not everyone' Tython thought and smiled.

Tython then got reequipped his photo book looking through the pages.

Flipping the pages he sees him, his father and mother holding him when he was a baby.

Another seeing him on his brother's arm holding a peace sign with his brother laughing.

He was 2 then; Tython sighed and flipped the page.

Tython was wearing Sasuke's ANBU Mask and his scarf standing on his bed crossing his arm, he was 4.

Tython then turned the page and saw Tython and Ichigo 6 years old at the dinner table eating.

He turned another seeing him and Ichigo sleeping under a tree when they were 6 years old.

Tython then turned pages of his memory until he stopped and took a photo out.

It was him, Mirajane and Ichigo when they were 13.

Tython elbowing Ichigo as Ichigo was hitting him on the back of his head, and Mirajane was laughing putting her hand on his shoulder.

Then he saw somebody take it out of his hands as his eyes widened.

"What's this? Oh you, Ichigo and Mira" Levi said bluntly. Then Levi smirked grabbing both ends.

"Don't touch it!" Tython yelled snatching the photo out of her hand as everyone's attack was now set on the two.

Tython then put the photo up long with the photo album.

Levi was on the ground stuttering a bit, she didn't know what it was but she felt something… and it felt cold…

Jet and Droy then ran over to Levi picking her up at Tython gritted his teeth and clenched his fists raising his voice loud enough so everyone can hear.

"If you all just want to ignore, look at me in disgust, and hate my guts, muttering cruel things as I walk by… then I might as well leave!" Tython yelled.

He was mad 'First Ichigo… then Mira and now the people… the guild who I actuarially thought as another word for home betrays me'

Tython then saw as his Sensei shifted inside of the guild.

"Tython, are you ready… we must train before we run out of time" Shisui stated motioning him to come on.

Tython nodded and reequipped the Hokage's robe as walked out of the guild leaving and never seeing him again since then.

Tython Uchiha… he had completed 1678 missions in total: 144 D-Rank, 347 C-Rank, 426 B-Rank, 563 A-Rank, and 198 S-Rank.

And his dream… was to become Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

And it still is.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was with Kyon on a boat as it was drifting towards a mountain.

"So, did you cut you ties with Ultear?" Kyon asked.

Ichigo then smirked "Of course, you know how good I am in acting like as if I care if I'm with her or not" Ichigo stated with a grin.

'To think that all he did was fake… impressive.'

"Now, Madara… I can't wait to see him dead at my feet" Ichigo stated and chuckled.

'Madara Uchiha… somehow this boy is going to defeat you. And you're gonna hate it' Kyon thought to himself.

- A week later -

Tython in back in the village and everyone seems to remember him; Tython sighed as he then went over to his old home.

Tython then looked at his old home otherwise known as… his Uncle's.

Tython got his key opening the door seeing his father in a corner; on the table were bottles of alcohol and plastic bags full of junk. On the floor was left overs of food and money and used-cigars.

Tython clenched his fists as the man looked up at Tython.

"Oh hey Tython seems like you home" The man said with a smile.

Tython just walked past him carrying a bag.

"Oh, seems like you're staying here for a while?" He asked.

Tython ignored him as he walked into his room, he forgotten how it looked since he came to the other world.

The walls had holes of fists in them with some blood stain on some holes.

He walked over by his closet seeing one of the doors on the floor ripped in half and the carpet, part of it was ripped by the corner on his closet inside…

Tython then remember how cruel that man was to him and his eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I've forgotten to clean this room up" The man said walking in as Tython stepped a few steps back.

"So, I'm so glad to have you here how long will you stay?" He asked as Tython just threw his bag on the floor running out of the room.

The man just watched as he ran out not even going after him.

Tython went out to buy supplies to fix up his room.

He came back walking around the whole village a few times just so he could avoid the man.

As he opened the door he looked around seeing him passed out drunk on the table.

Tython kneeled over shaking him to wake up but he wouldn't wake up.

Tython sighed and went inside his room fixing it up.

It was now the morning and Tython was on the floor asleep.

His room was much better now; he painted the walls gold with an outline of black and the Uchiha symbol in the middle and got new closet doors and a new bed. He got new carpeting and got a few paintings.

Tython then sighed walking out of the room to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and there was nothing more than salt, sugar and cooking oil.

Tython shut the fridge and looked over at the man.

'Time to go shopping I guess' he thought and walked out of the room.

- Shisui -

He was watching Tython, seeing others from the village mutter about 'The Demon is back'.

Though not much hate him as much anymore.

Shisui sighed looking over at the rocks looking at the third rock.

- Tython -

Tython was getting the groceries until an old man stopped him.

"Excuse me, is your name Tython Uchiha?" he asked

Tython nodded.

The man smiled and chuckled "I told that it was him" he said patting him on the back.

"Wow, you have grown then boy last I remember is either with Ichigo boy or playing in the streets with that guitar." The man said smiling.

Tython nodded kinda lost for words.

"Are you going to see your grandparents, they've missed you" he stated as Tython's widened.

"Na, my grandmother hates me I doubt that" Tython said picking up the groceries.

Tython then walked out of the store and looked around.

He felt like as if he moved into a new city.

Tython was walking and took a detour to his old home before his parents died.

Tython walked inside his old home and looked around, everything was empty.

'Maybe I could just move in here instead of seeing him' Tython thought to himself.

Tython then walked into his old room, he had forgotten how it looked so he was surprised by the room.

His walls were painted half way red and other white, his floor was black tiles and his bed was gray with red and black crossing over on the sheets.

He had a desk with a blue lamp on with the Uchiha symbol on it and a closet, with a chair and a TV.

On the ceiling was painted as the sky as Tython sat on the bed lying down on it looking at the ceiling.

Then he put his hand up as if he was reaching for the sky... "Mom…" Tython the trailed off.

(Flashback)

Tython was 3 years old; at that time his brother started hating him his brother was only 11 years old then. He's 8 years older than Tython.

"Tython! Come and kiss Mommy goodbye!" Sakura, his mother yelled.

"Coming!" Tython said running towards her and hugged her.

Then she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke, his dad then walked in and got Tython onto his shoulders.

"See you later Sakura" Sasuke said kissing her goodbye.

Sakura then waved goodbye, she had to go to the Sand Village so she could cure this one man who had a horrible and deadly disease.

Sakura sighed "Alright, time to cure that disease!" she said running off.

- Sasuke and Tython -

Kyon was out on a mission so it was just him and Tython.

They never really talked, they didn't really do much together either. They just ignored at each other.

Sasuke usually hung out with Naruto or his older brother Kyon.

"So Sakura and Kyon is gone, now what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know" Tython said and sighed.

Sasuke just walked into the kitchen getting his food and sat down eating some tomatoes.

Sakura usually hangs out with Tython, he didn't even take him to the entrance for the academy and even though they live together he doesn't even look at him.

Sasuke grunted "Go play by yourself or something"

"Okay" Tython said running off.

- The Next Day -

Someone then knocked on the door.

"Who the hell comes around here in 9 in the god damn morning" Sasuke muttering going over to the door to open it seeing Naruto.

"What is it you monkey's ass idiot! Can't you see its 9 a.m.!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"It's about Sakura" Naruto said

"What do you mean, what happened?" Sasuke asked as Naruto motioned him outside.

Sasuke walked out the door with Naruto.

A few minutes later Sasuke was yelling "No! She didn't your lying!"

"Sakura is dead. You're the only one who knows right now" Naruto said then the two saw Tython peer his head out the door, heard what they said and ran back in the house crying.

"Tython!" Sasuke yelled running inside of the house.

Naruto sighed looking at the ground.

Sakura didn't die because of the disease but because she was killed by an unknown ninja.

A week later they did Sakura's funeral.

Sasuke was crying uncontrollably, it was the first time he saw his father cry ever. Tython was also crying looking at the grave. Kyon wasn't crying at all, he looked as if he didn't even care. As if they just wasted his time.

… 3 years later…

After Tython's mother died Sasuke gave Tython and Kyon to Sakura's parents.

Kyon was usually in his room, or on missions. When he was home and out of his room he'd ignore everyone around him. He was still liked by everyone else around him, except for his Grandparents. They didn't like him at all, they thought he was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

Tython was now 5 years old… after his mother died Sasuke started smoking.

Going onto more and more missions as an ANBU, the more he went home the more depressed he was.

Then Sakura's parents asked him to come over to their place for something important.

Sasuke had on a black regular T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and dark blue jeans with black sandals on. He now arrived at the home.

He opened the door "Hey, I'm here" Sasuke yelled looking around and frowned.

'Where are they?' he thought as he looked around the house until he heard running footsteps.

"What the…?" Sasuke looked on a table and found a note.

'I'm sorry but we had to leave because something urgent came up. Please watch over Tython as we leave. You won't have to worry about Kyon, he doesn't really come home often anyways so you won't see him. Thank you I wish the best of luck!' The note said as Sasuke then crumbled it into a paper ball and throws it onto the ground.

Then he heard running footsteps again as he turned around.

"You can't be serious" Sasuke said looking around.

He then went upstairs and looked at a door and sighed "Sakura…" then he heard footsteps down stairs.

He ran downstairs and called out "Tython?"

Then Tython peeked his head out looking at Sasuke. Tython had on a Golden jacket with a black t-shirt under it with black shorts and black sandals looking at his father.

A moment passed at they stared at each other until Tython then hid again.

"Stop hiding, you don't have to be so nervous" Sasuke stated as Tython peeked his head out again.

"So they're gone huh? What are we going to do?"

"I want Kyon" Tython stated

"He's not here"

"I want Kizashi" Tython asked.

"He's not here either"

Tython then sighed looking at the ground.

Sasuke just sighed also "You gotta be kidding me, did they just leave without telling you?" Sasuke asked.

Tython nodded.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go on a trip" Tython demanded

"Yeah that's not happening, your brother and Kizashi isn't here remember so then what you're gonna go on a trip alone?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanna go with Kyon and Kizashi" Tython stated.

"Oh yeah, then what about Mebuki?" Sasuke asked.

Tython shook his head no "No, she hates me, always ignoring me and refusing to acknowledge me" Tython stated.

Sasuke clenched his fists looking down at the ground.

"Whatever, and what did I just tell you?" Sasuke asked

Tython just walked away with a disappointed look on his face as Sasuke just walked into the living room.

He was smoking as he looked out the glass-screen doors.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?' Sasuke thought as he looked at Tython.

After Sakura died they never saw each other again, so her parents took care of him for the last 3 years.

He was on a mission on his first day at the entrance to start going to ninja school and he didn't even take him to any of the festivals. Sakura's parents would bring him over to his place but he hardly ever looked at her. Just like Tython's relationship with his Uncle, they're more like strangers than family.

"Tython… are you trying to hide from me I can still see you. Come over here and sit with me." Sasuke yelled.

Tython just stood by him.

"Are you going to sit down?" Sasuke asked.

Tython shook his head no.

"Have it your way" Sasuke muttered

"Well wherever they went I'm sure they'll be back by tonight" Sasuke stated looking at the ceiling.

"For now let's just stay here and wait sound good?"

"But the trip…"

"Don't worry I'm sure they can do something when they come back" Sasuke said and started smoking again.

Tython sighed and then ran away into the halls.

"Ow!" Tython yelped on the floor holding his knee.

Sasuke then got up walking over in the hall "Tython…" he yelled as he then saw him on the floor holding his knee.

Sasuke just grunted "That's what you get for running in the house, did you scrap it?" Sasuke asked looking at his knee.

"I guess you're in good shape" Sasuke said as he noticed a broken toy giraffe on the floor.

Tython then got up walking over to the broken toy as Sasuke went behind him crouching down.

"Is that the toy you were playing with?" Sasuke asked as Tython nodded.

"Seems like poor Mr. Giraffe didn't survive the fall then" Sasuke stated

Tython then had a disappointed look on his face again "I'm sorry Mr. Giraffe" he apologized as he looked at the toy giraffe in his hands.

Sasuke grabbed it looking at it. "Nothing a little glue can't fix up right?" he said as Tython looked up.

"Hold on a sec, I'll bring it back together" He said going in the living room trying to get something.

He coated the place where the head was supposed to go and put his head on.

"Don't play with it too long or else the wheels will get stuck" Sasuke warned as Tython walked away with the toy.

"Did he not just hear what I said?" He asked himself.

"That's not my problem" he said as he lied down on the floor.

A few moments later Tython woke him up getting up he asked "What is something wrong?" as then he saw the toy giraffe in Tython's hands.

"Mr. Giraffe won't move anymore" Tython pouted looking at his dad handing it over to his dad

Sasuke got it turned it around trying to move the wheels 'Hmph. I thought so' he thought to himself.

"I told you not to play with it until the glue dries didn't I? Oh well, it's busted and the wheels won't turn anymore, Sorry" Sasuke said handing him back the toy.

"You can't fix him no more?" Tython asked looking at Sasuke

"Nope he's done, good as dead what should I do throw it away?" he asked.

Tython then snatched it from his hand "No way"

"I was kidding" Sasuke stated. He wasn't.

Then for a moment he stared into his green grassy eyes 'Sakura…' he thought.

"W-What is there something else you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want Kyon and Kizashi" Tython demanded as he saw Sasuke leaning up trying to find them.

"What are they back yet?"

"No they're gone" Tython stated.

"I see…" He said as he looked at the clock. It was almost 2 o'clock.

"I'm getting hungry" he said out loud going to the fridge as Tython followed him.

Nothing in there was worth his taste "I'm gonna buy dinner, want anything?" he asked.

"I want ramen" Tython demanded.

Sasuke sighed "You know you shouldn't like everything the Hokage likes" Sasuke stated.

"I want ramen" Tython demanded.

"Tch. Whatever" Sasuke said as he was now heading to the store locking the door behind him.

At the store he was about to walk into.

"Hey Sasuke what's up!" Naruto yelled waving over to Sasuke.

'What does that loser want?' Sasuke thought

"Aren't you lucky? Are you gonna shop with your daddy today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised his eye brows looking beside him seeing Tython.

"When did you get here…?"He asked.

"So how are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke said as he went and walked into the store.

Sasuke and Tython were now at him as Tython was sitting at the table waiting for his food. Sasuke finishes cooking up the food and sets it over at the table. Then he sits himself down right across from Tython looking at him. 'He's grown a lot, I can't tell who he look more like' he thought. 'It's Sakura, he had her eyes' he thought to himself as then he realized Tython was staring at him with a curious look on his face.

"Come on help yourself" Sasuke ordered.

Tython nodded "I'm grateful for this meal" Tython said and got his spoon eating the rice that Sasuke made for him.

Trying to get some inside of his mouth using his hand "Bitter" Tython commented.

"Bitter?" Sasuke questioned tasting the food. 'Oh the pepper'

"Listen you can't except me to make friend rice without pepper now eat"

"No thanks"

"Come on, did Kizashi ever tell you not to be a picky eater?" He asked.

"Yeah, but the food he makes me actually tastes good" He said as he started playing with it.

"Then don't eat it" Sasuke said

Tython then looked sad playing with it some more as Sasuke then sighed.

"Fine. Would you eat it if I take the pepper out?"

Tython then nodded.

"But it would taste even worse"

"Right!" Tython yelled

"What kind, plain rice?" he asked.

Tython nodded as he then cooked up plain rice giving it to her.

"What a stupid combo, fried rice with rice" Sasuke said as Tython then pushed the fried rice away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"I just want his" Tython stated as Sasuke then gained a tick mark.

"If I eat fried rice while you eat plain I'd look like child abuse" Sasuke argued as Tython got up running over to a room.

As he came back he put some seasoning on it and started as the two then started eating.

'I'm starting to think they abandoned us' Sasuke thought looking at the clock, outside was already dark too. He then looked over at Tython sleeping. Sasuke then got up stretching and saw Tython by him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I gotta pee" Tython stated.

Sasuke's eye twitched "Then go pee already" he stated as he then watched Tython running out back into the hallway.

A few moments later Tython came back.

"I did all by myself" Tython stated with a determined look on his face.

"Well I should hope so" Sasuke said as then he caught Tython looking at something.

The two were now on the doorsteps with Sasuke grumbling something to himself as Tython stared up at the sky.

"Well go swimming later alright?" A man said passing by as the kid run by him laughing.

"Daddy are you gonna swim with us?" the kid asked.

"Of course! I use to be on the swim team you know" The man informed as they walked away.

"Umm…"

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I gotta go #2" Tython announced

"Then go ahead" Sasuke answered as he watching walk away.

A moment later he heard a flush and him running out of the bathroom.

"I did it all myself!" Tython yelled in excitement.

"You don't have to brag about it every single time, I can do it by myself too you know" Sasuke stated as Tython then looked at the ground.

Then Sasuke looked back at him and sighed "You still wanna go on a trip?" he asked.

"I sure do!" Tython said

"Well, what if it's just you and me?" Sasuke asked.

As Tython smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure, even with a mean guy like me?" He asked.

Tython nodded again in excitement. 'I finally get to really hang out with my, with my dad!' Tython thought to himself.

"Kyon or Kizashi won't be coming you know" Sasuke informed

"I know; they haven't come back yet. Kyon wouldn't have come anyways" Tython informed

"That's kind of strange how they left us alone huh?"

"Yeah, but I like it" Tython stated.

A little smiled then formed on Sasuke's face "Fine let's go then"

Tython then got his gold book bag and changed his clothes into black V-neck shirt gray jeans with a gold vest on.

'Is gold his thing or something?' Sasuke thought

"Didn't forget anything did you?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Tython answered.

"Did you lock all the doors?" Sasuke asked.

"Check! All of them" Tython answered.

"Well then, off we go" Sasuke said opening the door.

"Yeah!" Tython said pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke chuckled as they both walked outside.

'I guess it's strange but Sakura's parents had always been around when I'm with Tython ever since she died, I didn't realize it til' now but past the 3 years… this is the first time we've ever been alone together.' Sasuke realized

'I wonder what this means?' Sasuke thought as the two were walking down the streets with everyone staring at the two.

'What are they looking at?' Sasuke thought looking around seeing everyone look at him with… them glaring at Tython.

Sasuke grabbed Tython's hand as they walked away.

'I wonder where we're headed.' Sasuke thought looking up at the sky.

- On the train -

Sasuke and Tython were now sitting on the train and right next to him was a kid who was yelling "Come on Mommy!" as the mother was trying to make him sit down.

Tython pulled on his shirt as Sasuke lazily looked over to him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said as he looked at Tython.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Play with me" Tython demanded.

"Alright, well what do you do with Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked.

"Read books"

"Did you bring any?"

Tython shook his head no.

"What about Kyon?"

"Baseball"

"Baseball? He actuarially talks to you, and let you play baseball with him?" he asked.

"Well he throws it too hard all the time, hitting me in the face but it's worth it because one time I caught the ball!" Tython said in excitement.

'That's not a good thing' Sasuke thought to himself.

Tython then got up "Like this" he said walked over by Sasuke.

Showing him how he swings "Komata!" Tython yells.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Yeah"

"It's not funny at all" Sasuke stated.

"That's too bad" Tython said as he sat down.

'Ugh. What the hell is he teaching him? Let alone hitting him, I'm gonna have to talk to him soon' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Mommy hey! Mommy listen to me!" the kid yelled

"Shhh sit down okay?" the mom demanded.

"I don't wanna, come on Mommy now!" the kid yelled

"Will you be quiet you're causing a scene" the Mom stated

Sasuke then frowned looking over the kid and his mother.

"But you're not listening to me Mommy!" the kid yelled.

"Shut the hell up! There are other people on this god damn train ya know?" Sasuke yelled at the kid as Tython looked at him in shock as the kid then shut up.

Then the kid hugged his mom.

"Mommy…"

"Man, sorry. I'll keep him quite" The mom said hugging him closer as he cried.

"Ugh damn it" Sasuke grumped as he then looked over by him. Tython was gone.

"Tython?"

Sasuke then got up looking through the train for him 'Where the hell did he go?' Sasuke thought.

Then he saw Tython walk out of a door "Hey! Give me a break" Sasuke mumbled walking over by him.

"Tython, let me know first if you're going to the bathroom okay?" Sasuke informed as Tython's head was down.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Tython's bangs were covering his face as he clenched his fists and bit his lip.

Then he looked up at him sniffling "Y-You weren't crying were you?" Sasuke asked

"Me? N-No I wasn't crying at all" Tython stated looking the other way.

"Come on don't lie to me" Sasuke said

"I'm not supposed to cry"

"What? Come on who told you that?" he asked

"Grandpa told me not to cry"

"You're Grandpa; even she can be strict who knew?"

"But he said there's one place I'm allowed to cry at"

"Hmm? And where is that?" he asked

Tython then looked up at him and then looked back down on the floor.

"In the bathroom…"

"Fair enough, I guess no one would see you crying in there. But if you feel like crying I don't think you should have to hold it in. You should cry while you still can because when you get bigger sometimes you can't cry" Sasuke stated looking the other way.

"Even if you have something that you wanna cry about" Sasuke said.

They were now out from the train stop and looked over at a store "Hey, wanna toy? Pick whatever you want it's on me." Sasuke stated

"Alright" Tython said looking over at the shelves filled with toys.

Something then catches Sasuke's eye and walks over to it picking up a toy robot.

"Hey, I bet you'd like this one instead of those toys" Sasuke stated with a grin.

"Yeah" Tython said

Now they were back on the train as Tython was playing with the little toy robot.

"It's fine if you don't like it" Sasuke muttered as Tython stopped and looked at him.

"Well I mean, you'd rather have something cooler like stuffed animal right?" Sasuke asked

"No, I like robots"

"Well there's no harm I guess, just a little strange" Sasuke muttered

"Huh?"

"Never mind, keep playing" Sasuke said as Tython then resumed playing with his toy robot.

Sasuke then laid back in his chair and sighed 'I wonder if he's actually enjoying his summer vacation, probably not since he's stuck with a guy like me' Sasuke thought

They sent the night at a spa for the night, Sasuke was sleeping until Tython got out of bed and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked

"Gotta pee" Tython said then Sasuke sighed.

"It's dark so be careful" Sasuke warned going back to bed.

"Okay" Tython said opening the door and closing it behind her.

Sasuke got up and watched him climbing down the steps and then closed the bathroom door.

"I did all by myself" Tython stated

"Good for you" Sasuke said leaning forward walking back with him to their room.

Then Tython looked out at the window and gasped "So what is it this time?" Sasuke asked.

"I what is that thing?" Tython asked pointing at a glowing little bug.

"Oh that, it's a firefly you know what they are right?" Sasuke asked as he nodded.

"Yeah but, I've never seen one before" Tython said staring at the firefly.

"They must come out later here" Sasuke said staring at the firefly.

Sasuke then looked up at the sky and then looked down seeing Tython with a sad look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No I'm fine" Tython said

"What do I have something funny on my face?" Sasuke asked as Tython shook his head no looking at the ground.

"Then stop staring it's not polite" Sasuke stated

He looked at Tython with him staring at him again and sighed "Come on what do you want?" he asked

"If there's something you wanna say then just say it already" Sasuke said in an impatient tone.

"I get it, you won't talk because you're still afraid of me" Sasuke said trying to make him open up a little.

"N-No…"

Sasuke then kneeled down "Alright, out with it already I promise I won't yell anymore okay?" he promised as Tython nodded looking at the window.

"I… I want you to tell me about my Mommy, At least a little. I can barely remember what she was like now… I can't even remember what she looks like. What was she like before I was born, before Kyon was born." Tython asked as Sasuke looked at him in shock.

Sasuke just stood back up looking at the window "Why don't you ask Grandma or Grandpa?" Sasuke insisted.

"I did but they didn't say anything to me" Tython answered.

"Ugh. She wants me to tell you huh" Sasuke said to himself

Tython looked up at him. "Ask them when we get back then" Sasuke stated looking away.

"Just say you asked me and I wouldn't tell you anything" He said turning his back on him and then walking away.

The two then went back inside of their room, Sasuke watched as Tython hugged the toy robot while sleeping.

The next morning they were getting off of a train into an old town.

"Tython, don't sleep now" Sasuke told him

Tython nodded "I hope you're ready we gotta whole lot of walking to do" Sasuke told him

"Okay" Tython said as they walked through forests, past some lakes and even some animals, there was some cabin they looked at and took a few bathroom breaks along the way. Until they then stopped at a meadow field filling with bright yellow sunflowers!

Tython gasped smiling "This is amazing" Tython stated.

"Do you wanna have a better view?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" Tython answered quickly as Sasuke picked him up onto his shoulders.

"Wow you're really light" Sasuke commented. "Look" Sasuke pointed out at the field full of sunflowers.

Tython gasped at the sight "How is it?" Sasuke asked

"It's so cool!" Tython said kicking his feet slowing while giggling a little.

Sasuke then sat down under a tree as Tython ran throw the fields.

"Don't go too far stay where I can see you!" Sasuke yelled as he sat back against the tree.

'I guess taking this trip was worth it after all' Sasuke thought as he watched Tython playing in the fields.

Then Tython waves at him as he waved back smiling, Sasuke ended up falling asleep.

Later Tython came over to Sasuke looking away "It's gone" Tython said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

"I lost my toy" Tython confessed looking at Sasuke's eyes.

A few moments later they went looking for it in the fields.

Sasuke stood up and sighed "Well, it's not over here" Sasuke confirmed

"You sure you didn't accidently run off and play somewhere else?" Sasuke asked as Tython shook his head no.

"Well if you were only playing over here then it seems like we should have found it by now" Sasuke stated.

Then he looked over at Tython looking in the fields still looking for the toy.

"Tython, let's just forget about it I'll get another one on the way home" Sasuke offered

"But I want that one" Tython said

"It's gone now, there's nothing we can do"

Sasuke then sighed walking away grumbling "Who taught you how to be so stubborn?" as he sat back down leaning onto the tree again.

Then he felt wind blow a little looking down at Tython.

Sasuke then went into the fields grabbing his hand and walking down the path climbing up some stairs.

Tython smiled pointing out the sun as Sasuke just ignored him walking with him.

Tython then looked down the water stream and put his hand out as the wind blew and leaves fell. "Let's go back for our bags" Sasuke stated holding his hand.

Sasuke then fell back asleep.

Tython was now back in the fields looking for the toy.

Tython sighed 'Dad… What am I to you?' Tython thought.

Tython then looked back in the grass looking for the toy, 'Where is it!' Tython yelled in his mind.

Sasuke then woke up; the sun was going down as it was sunset with it tipping over the horizon.

"Tython did you find it?" Sasuke asked

"No."

"Where you looking for it all this time?" Sasuke asked

Then he kneeled down and looked at him "Tython, I'm sorry to say this but… we may not be able to find it we've done everything we can. All I can do is buy you a new one" Sasuke informed hoping he would understand.

Tython then lowered his head "But that… But that was the only one"

"No there was a whole bunch of them at the store" Sasuke informed.

"But that's the one you got me" Tython stated

"Huh?"

"That was the first time… you bought me something, daddy" Tython stated as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Tython…. You've been lonely huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you have a good time, even with a mean a guy like me?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah"

"Heh, I see Tython can I… is it okay if I stay with you. I know I've been a bad daddy for a very long time but, from now on I want to work hard to take care of you Tython so even if it's tough is it okay if I stay with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to stay" Tython stated.

"Thank you" Sasuke said.

"But… I'm still sad because I lost something I can't get back" Tython said in a crackling tone.

"Yeah"

"Daddy…" Tython trailed off as Sasuke moved up closer trying to hear him.

"It's okay right? I don't have it any more right? Just you said on the train right? Because Grandpa said… that, he told me that the only times I can cry is when I'm in the bathroom… or when I'm in Daddy's arms" Tython sniffling a little.

With a little flashback with Sasuke opening the bathroom door seeing Tython cry over his broken giraffe.

Sasuke held his head down trying to keep it, then he raised his head looking straight at Tython as Tython ran into his arms and started letting it out.

Tython then started to cry as Sasuke started to a little to embracing him as Tython cried.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke apologized.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke repeated holding him closer.

A flashback of him holding Tython while he was crying thinking of what he should of done.

"I'm so sorry…" Sasuke apologized.

They were now back on the train as Sasuke looked at Tython looking through the window at the sun.

"Hey Tython, I could tell you about mommy if you'd like that" Sasuke suggested as Tython nodded.

"Alright then sit down here next to me then" Sasuke said as Tython then plopped right next to him waiting for him to talk about her.

"Now… where do I start?" Sasuke said chuckling a little with a smile. "Back in the academy, you're mom had a crush on me. We were 12 then but I usually denied her. This one time daddy was in trouble, but you're mommy saved him. That was back when we first met; she wasn't that strong back then but strong enough to be some use. When we grew older I left the village and when me and mommy was in the 5th Shinobi war she forgave me for all the bad things I've done… after that we started going on dates until then we got married. I remember when we got married she cried saying it was best moment of her life and it was mine also. Your mom also helped out a lot of people, and that's what she was like… really sweet. Mommy was always really strong, strong enough to make a huge crater…. Let's see what else…" Sasuke trailed off thinking about Sakura.

"I… uh… she uh… your mommy was…." Sasuke trailed off and tears started to actuarially spill out from his eyes.

"Sakura….." Sasuke trailed off thinking of when they first met.

Then when she hugged him behind telling him to stop from breaking that man's arm.

Then another time when she wanted to join his side.

Another after the war telling him how she really felt now.

Their first kiss…. Getting married… when Tython was born.

"Sakura…" Sasuke kept of repeated to himself crying in his hand.

Tython tugged on his shoulder and had tears in his eyes "Dad….." Tython said in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing bad, I was just thinking' of mommy" Sasuke stated sniffling a bit.

"Alright let's get back to the story, back in when you were born you're brother took care of you a lot. Your Mommy liked taking you to plays; you know what they are right?" Sasuke trailed off as he nodded.

'Sakura… I found it' Sasuke thought to himself and held Tython's hand.

'I finally found it, something only I can protect… a precious treasure that only I can protect' Sasuke said to himself as Tython then smiled.

'It was right here… all along, right in front of me all along' Sasuke thought to himself

- Now -

It was sunset as Tython woke up with tears in his eyes as the wind blew and he sat up as he stared out at the window.

Tython stood up and walked out of the room. Tython then walked out of the house over to a bakery shop.

He then walked inside looking around looking for something to snack on.

"Hello, how are you?" A young woman asked.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Tython greeted

She had short blonde hair up to her shoulders and gray eyes; she had a nice curvy body with some average sized breasts. She was wearing a white shirt with light purple shorts on with a purple and white colored apron on.

Tython couldn't believe what he was seeing "Yunkia… you're alive?" Tython said walking towards her.

"Tython… I thought you were dead" Yunkia said and took off her apron.

"So then, how are you?" Yunkia asked

"I've been doing pretty good I guess"

"So you're finally back?" Yunkia said as Tython sighed

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's good to see that you're alive" Yunkia said and chuckled.

"Oh thanks" Tython thanked laughing a bit.

After that there was a long silence.

'This is so awkward' Tython thought as looked around.

"So you work at the bakery now…"

"Uh yes! I help out my parents with the bakery actually so it's not I get paid" Yunkia stated twitching her eye.

"Huh, Yunkia who are you talking to?" A man asked walking through a door.

"Oh hey I know you, you're Tython right? I thought you were dead" he stated

'Is that really how you treat people?' Tython thought and sighed

"So is the war still going on?" Tython asked

"Yeah, millions of Shinobi ninja have already died during the war" The man stated

"Oh, I see" Tython trailed off about to walk out of the store.

"Hey! You gonna buy somethin' punk?" The man yelled

Tython looked back "Oh yeah, actually that's why I came here" Tython admitted picking some bread, muffins, and donuts paying the man.

"Here is you're change" Yunkia said hanging him his change.

Tython looked at Yunkia blushing a little; he had to admit she looked a little cute.

Tython shook his head sighing "No Tython, Don't forget about Mira-chan. She'd be pissed off at you if I do that" Tython said to himself.

"Thanks" Tython thanked and walked out.

Tython opened the door seeing trash on the floor with the man sleeping in a corner.

Tython sighed and put some food in the fridge stocking up the place.

Tython then walked inside of his room and jump into his bed.

Tython looked up at the window, it was almost sunset.

Tython then realized about Shisui sensei and ran over to their training spot. They're training spot where was as surrounded by mountains hidden by tree and in the middle was a main field. Tython's eyes widened looking around and saw a lake; there was treehouses in the trees!

Tython then saw a dojo and everything, Tython ran inside seeing training equipment.

"I see you're late" Shisui stated wearing a high collared black shirt and black pants.

"Yeah sorry" Tython apologized.

"No need for your apologizes… right now we're in a war that we must end now!" Shisui yelled

Tython looked at him in shock; he never raised his voice at him before.

"For now I must train you to become strong. You may be strong in the other world but in this world… unlike the others our world is either to kill or to be killed. Now I'm not saying for you to kill. I'm saying for you to bring them down into jail" Shisui stated.

"Understood?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah" Tython answered

Alright guys that's a wrap!

And again I'm sorry bout' the story being deleted by Fanfic…

But at least I got it running again so please tell other it is back on please.

ALSO **REVIEW**, I need to know what you think so please **REVIEW** for me

No spamming.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Hey guys! Things are going to get down in this chapter. I want to show more of Tython's character and then Ichigo's but this chapter is focusing on Tython for now.

Tython: You may **think you know everything** there is to know about me, but really **you're not even close**.

-Please **Review**- **Review **– Even if you hate it or like it just do it already.

Just Saying chapter 25. May 22

To be honest you got an awesome idea but isn't it like somewhat a bit different in their personalities? Sasuke's son is similar to Naruto and Naruto's similar to Sasuke. I know you want a badass and cool character but I just hate the idea of Naruto's Son (Ichigo) falling into darkness, as far as I can see he despise his father's clothing and doesn't want to be a called a Hyugga. Tython on the other hand is similar to Naruto's past and Naruto's personality. But I will respect your decision but to be honest isn't Ichigo is Gary Stu which I hated it. He may not be the strong type but his personalities do. I recall reading that you want them to have different personality but... You just switch each other's... Naruto's Perso to Tython and Sasuke's Perso to Ichigo.

Response: Yeah I know and I did that for a reason. First, I wanted to do that to show how much they will transform in the beginning of the Fairy Tail arc. I want them to change and transform and for Ichigo turning to the darkness. I know that you might hate it but this is all for one reason. For Ichigo to become a victim and still be in the game. And he didn't really despise his dad's clothing it he just doesn't like it I mean do you? Also I want Ichigo to be more like Itachi's character but at the same time still be cool.

As for Tython I want him to transform from Naruto perso to a sarcastic delinquent. In the end you would understand why I'm doing so. Also in the Fairy Tail arcs I'm going to change their outfits. For Tython he's gonna wear his father's clothing for Hebi, then for Taka and I'll go from there. Ichigo… look up sword art online. He's gonna wear Kirito's outfit because I think it would suit him.

Kyon Uchiha is going to lead Ichigo towards darkness but Ichigo's gonna rebel it soon. Once he does something big is gonna happen and I can't wait to write it! But I gotta wait for now… and I wanna

Tython had excelled to Jonin by being requested by Kakashi Hatake.

Tython had managed to catch 6,798 criminals and traitors of the leaf without killing any of them.

Tython was with Shisui sensei training, Shisui was throwing rocks at Tython as Tython dodged them all with great speed. Tython then jumped up!

"Heh that was a close one. Wh…" Tython was cut off by a rock that almost hit is face.

"Stop getting distracted and focus" Shisui demanded.

Tython nodded and activated his sharigian and dodged all of the rocks until he saw Shisui punched him in the face making him fly back!

Tython struggled getting up a bit but managed to stand up.

"Come on Tython; is this really what you got? How are you supposed to get Ichigo back when you can't even take my punches?"

Tython charged towards the man and punched him in the side of his face with fury!

The man stood still as he smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Shisui said as he chuckled wiping the blood from his mouth.

Tython smiled.

"Now… let's continue" The man said as Tython nodded charging at the man.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was now in the street, he just did a mission… a dead SS-class mission and it nearly killed him.

Ichigo wore a black hooded cloak, underneath was his bandages arms and legs. His clothing underneath the cloak was a black shirt and black skinny jeans with his left knee were torn being able to see his Fairy Tail symbol.

Erza was in town, she was going to do an S-Class mission. Her stuff was at a hotel and right now she was finding a cheesecake shop. Ichigo and Erza were walking towards each other without them realizing it. More like without them wanting to, Erza then stood still as he felt Ichigo's magic pass by her.

Ichigo started walking fast trying to find a place to hide or shift away but Erza was following hm. Ichigo grunted walking faster as she followed him.

'Ichigo, that's you isn't it?' Erza thought to herself as she saw his Fairy tail stamp.

"Excuse me sir, I don't remember you ever being a part of our guild. Faking a stamp is fraud!" Erza yelled as Ichigo charged running through the stream of people.

Erza then ran after him yelling "Sir stop!"

Ichigo grunted pushing a cart in her path and jumped on the citizen's heads. Erza's eye twitched at this and reequipped Flight Armor chasing him.

Ichigo looked behind him seeing Erza catching up with him, Ichigo jumped up dodging Erza slashing towards him. Ichigo then ran the other way and Erza was right in front of him. Ichigo's eye twitched stepping back and activated his Uzukki, dashing away from Erza. Her speed was able to run side from him as Ichigo looked at Erza he then pushed some carts and plants and whatever he can get his hands onto black her from getting to him.

Then Ichigo ran into a wall making him stop.

"So… you were following me huh?" Ichigo asked holding his head as blood streamed down from his forehead to his chin.

Ichigo wobbled a little holding the wall trying to get his vision and looked up seeing Erza; Erza was walking towards him and grabbed his hood taking it off.

Erza's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. It's actually him! Ichigo looked away, his dye grew out leaving him with natural hair color, dark blue and his bangs on the side were long enough to reach his chin.

Erza gritted her teeth grabbing his collar pulling closer to her.

"Ichigo, it's time to come back" Erza stated glaring him down.

Ichigo chuckled "Not planning to, not for now that is" Ichigo said as he tried getting him but Erza pushing him back down.

"I guess you're not letting me go that easily huh?" Ichigo assumed

"Ichigo, you're an S-Classed Criminal…" Erza trailed off

"Hmph. You say it as if I kill people; you know how much I hate to kill" Ichigo explained

"I'm aware of that, and that wasn't one of your crimes. You've made many crimes Ichigo… " Erza said as she picking him up still holding his collar with him lifted off his feet hanging by her fist.

Ichigo gripped her fist as she had a grip lock on his collar.

Ichigo grunted and gripped her fist enough to try and hurt her so she could let go.

Erza put out her other hand reequipping a sword and looked down an Ichigo.

"So, what?" Ichigo said as he then chuckled a bit.

Ichigo then kicked her in the stomach with a big grin on his face.

Erza fell back as she couldn't believe he actually fought back.

Ichigo then stood up as he saw the dust clear out by the wind.

"Listen, fighting right now would be idiotic and useless. To me anyways but if you really wanna fight me that badly…" Ichigo then took out his Black Kanata with the red aura surrounding it. "Then I guess I have no choice but to defeat you" Ichigo said

"If you win, I'll come back with you but… if you lose, I get to go on mission with you" Ichigo offered

Erza smirked "Lose? That's not an option" Erza stated

"Then come on" Ichigo taunted

"So if I win you get to come back huh, then get ready to pack your bags Ichigo!" Erza yelled

"You know Erza, you should come with me… you'd be really good of use" Ichigo trailed off as he ducked dodging Erza's sword and grabbed the sword.

"I can definitely count of you for power, your pretty valuable" Ichigo stated

"Ordering me around like a big shot?" Erza said as she threw her sword at him

"Now, let's fight"

"Hmph, if you insist. Let's get this over with" Ichigo said as his sword glowed even more

Erza then lunged towards him kicking him up as Ichigo smirked kicking her in the stomach giving her multiple punches to the face.

"Come on Erza, Show me more" Ichigo taunted

Ichigo then charged towards her as she moved to the side but he punched her in at her chest and ducked kicking her feet but her feet grabbed onto the back of his neck.

Erza lifted herself off the ground

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Ichigo asked as he kicked her in her back

Erza panted 'I'm going to win this match…' Erza thought

"I couldn't possibly care less if you want me back or not… I just want to get this over with" Ichigo stated

"I'm going to bring you back Ichigo!" Erza yelled

Erza's fist met Ichigo's face as he flew back until the ground broke his fall.

Ichigo then started panting a bit.

Then Ichigo stood up and stared down Erza, chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Ichigo said as he looked at his hand

'So… How strong is she really?' Ichigo thought

'Though I'm obviously stronger than her, she still has much potential I'll end this quickly' Ichigo thought and stood up.

"Erza… you haven't changed at all, your still too eager and stupid idiotic for battle. Even if your skills are sharp. You fight first and ask last… that will cause many problems in the future… Erza" Ichigo stated as he glared down at Erza with his Uzukki activated.

"Ichigo, right here and right now… I will put an end to this nightmare now!" Erza yelled

Erza jumped up kicked Ichigo but Ichigo ducked in time grabbing her foot thrashing her onto the ground as the rock flew back making a small crater.

"Let's take this somewhere else… wouldn't want to cause any more trouble" Ichigo said as he walked away

Erza got on her knees coughing and glared at Ichigo.

"Fine… I wouldn't want to be a bother to Council anyways" Erza said as she struggled but managed to stand back up on her two feet.

'I haven't even use my Ninjutsu or my Magic yet… and she's still standing' Ichigo thought

Then the two shifted over to a new battleground… a rocky landscape with stone walls formed up in a circle.

"Ichigo, you were my first lover… that's why… that's why I can't let you keep doing this!" Erza yelled

Ichigo then chuckled as Erza's eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo then tilted his head a bit "I broke with you for a reason, so I don't have to be affected by this bullshit. I'm not going to hold back on you just because you were my girlfriend… Erza" Ichigo stated

'Heaven's Wheel Armor'

"It doesn't matter, I wasn't going to hold back on you anyway" Erza said

Ichigo then dashed towards Erza "Stop this talking! It gets on my nerves!' Ichigo yelled

He then thrashed her sword now making rocks flew out into the sky as Ichigo looked around trying to find Erza.

'Now' Erza thought she was about to thrust her sword in his arm he grabbed it jus tin time.

"Idiot, do you actually think I can't sense you… I was one of the best Sensory Types in the Guild…" Ichigo trailed off

"I-Ichigo…"

"Now Erza, I'm warning you to leave me alone now! Before I really get angry!" Ichigo yelled as Black wind started surrounding him.

"N-No… Stop this now Ichigo!" Erza yelled as her sword started dashing towards Ichigo.

Ichigo then jumped up on one of the swords throwing two of her swords back at her.

"Why… can't things just go like as it was before?" Erza asked

"It's too late, I will kill Madara Uchiha… that is my goal and you have nothing to do this it! And if you get in my way…" Ichigo trailed off punching her in the stomach as her eyes widened.

"Then I will have no choice… than to slaughter my ties with you" Ichigo said as black wind started surrounding him as he flew back.

Erza's eyes widened at this 'Slaughter… our ties?'

Ichigo then started walking away.

"Ichigo! I will bring you back… even if costs me my life" Erza stated as she stood back up with 200 swords rapidly swarming around her.

Ichigo looked back at her turning back around facing her and walked towards her.

"Erza… Sorry but, your just not strong enough to do so" Ichigo stated as she sprinted towards her punching her in the stomach.

Then her swords started crashing down on him!

Ichigo managed to dodge all the swords with his Uzukki using it to make him shifted around in a fast movement. Ichigo then grabbed one of the swords flying sideways and threw at her.

Erza moved out of the way throwing most of 200 swords at him with the swords flying towards him; he started jumping onto the swords as if they were stairs!

'Those eyes… They make him have perfect Agility…' Erza realized

'What else does it do?' Erza thought.

Ichigo then threw another sword at her; Erza deflected it by her using her Telekinesis.

Ichigo smirked as he met fists to fists with Erza and kicked her back. Erza then threw a punch to his face with him catching her fist and using his knee to uppercut her. As she flew up Ichigo casted a spell.

'Shadow God's Cyclone'

A whirlpool of shadows came rising up towards her like lost souls going to heaven.

Ichigo then stood proudly with a grin on his face and her arms crossed looking at her struggling to get up.

Then a sword got thrown at his feet, Ichigo stepped back and widened his eyes. She was gone!

Ichigo looked around and took of his sword as he turned around swinging his sword downwards at her.

She slashed her sword meeting the tip of his hair with Ichigo jumping up cutting through her sword.

Ichigo threw kunai's as her as he flew back with him charging towards her thrusting her sword straight at her, she then shifted over to the left with him kicking her in the side of her head.

"Gyahh!" Erza screamed in pain holding the side of her head.

Ichigo then started walking towards her "You know… I think it's pretty stupid of you to even think about fighting me… Honestly, I took down even 3 of the members from the 10 Strongest Wizard Saints! The famous Tower from one of Fiore's most populated cities! You must really be desperate to fight me without reinforcements" Ichigo said as he chuckled watching her stand back up.

"So it was you…" Erza trailed off struggling to stand back up wiping the blood trickling from her lips.

'Maybe I hit her too hard… that was a pretty hard attack' Ichigo thought

Erza's Swords then started whirling around her from her swords reducing from 200 to 100.

'So her magic went down a bit… Not like her in full power make a difference' Ichigo thought as he used his Uzukki making the swords that was thrown at him move right through him.

Erza's eyes widened in shock 'But… H-How?! He wasn't able to do that before' Erza thought.

"Since I left I've been able to focus more on my Uzukki unlocking some of its powers and…" Ichigo trailed off with a grin forming on his face.

"I found out something about the Uzukki, something that would blow even Kyon's mind" Ichigo stated as started chuckled

"I just need to unlock that power and soon… I will have Madara Uchiha dead at my feet" Ichigo said as he then started walking towards her again laughing.

"Damn it, there is no way I could lose…" Erza said as she forced herself back up.

Ichigo then took off his jacket leaving him with his stomach and arm wrapped up in bandages

"Do you really think I'm playing right now, Erza?" Ichigo asked as he started to get angry

"I'm not afraid to hurt you!" Ichigo yelled

Then Erza's swords started crashing into Ichigo back multiple times.

Ichigo then jumped out of the ash towards Erza kicking her in the face!

"I'm not afraid to hurt you either Ichigo!" Erza yelled back as she coughed getting on her knees.

'Ichigo… his magic right then, he's mad about something… something else…' Erza thought as she looked up at Ichigo.

"You really are an idiot huh?" Ichigo said as wind started blowing

"Stay out of my way, before you get hurt" Ichigo warned walking away from him.

Erza grunted dashing towards him slashing her swords around which one of them managed to hit his elbow.

Ichigo then grabbed both of the swords in his hands breaking them.

Erza's eyes widened in fear… how…

"Why… can you just trust me?" Erza managed to ask

"I don't trust your actions" Ichigo admitted

Erza clenched her fists.

"Just tell me! Me, and everyone else in Fairy Tail will take care of it!" Erza assured in confidence

"…No, you can't"

"Yes, we can!"

Ichigo just sighed and looked at Erza.

"No you can't I won can't you tell?"

Erza looked down as tears streamed down her face.

"Why… can't we just… be together again?"

"We can't"

"WHY!" Erza yelled in fury.

"I will come back, but not now… have something to finish" Ichigo stated

Erza sighed and hugged him wiping her tears in his chest.

After a while she got off of Ichigo and noticed his bandages.

"What happened?" She asked pointing at his arm

"Oh, I just came from an SS-Class mission but I'm almost healed and ready for another mission"

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard you know"

"Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours"

"Oh really?" Erza said and smirked

"Yeah, fuck off"

"What about the mission?"

"Fine, I have something I need to do there anyways"

"Of course"

Ichigo then smirked "Well then, lead the way"

- Tython -

Tython is in front of his grandparents' house. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to open.

It was his grandfather, Tython smiled.

"Tython? Oh, come in" The man motioned him to come in as Tython nodded stepping inside.

"Where's grandma?" Tython asked

"Tython! Why did you let him in Kizashi!" The women yelled walking into the room

"Nice to see you too, even though 11 years passed by…" Tython trailed off looking away

"Hmph. Whatever, Why are you here?" She asked

"I wanted to see you guys" Tython stated

"Bye" The woman waved off

Tython's eye twitched and ignored her looking over at his grandfather.

"So, grandpas wanna play baseball?" Tython asked

The man chuckled "Sure, Let me get the equipment" the man said getting baseball bats and baseball gloves.

"We're all set" The man said walking out of the door "Come on let's go"

"Oh, right" Tython said and walked out of the door with him.  
They were now in a grassy field, the man threw a baseball at him as Tython.

"Tell me, how are things going for ya?" the man asked throwing another baseball at him.

"Well, I had to leave the person I love and my best friend left so things is going great" Tython said sarcastically

"Thanks to that, I've wasted about almost a year chasing after him when instead I could be guild master by now, I could have been much stronger if he didn't have go and make a scene by leaving!" Tython yelled catching the ball.

"He's always been stronger than me though, if it wasn't for him I couldn't have been able to do anything… besides, everyone doubted me anyway. Even grandma and nii-san"

The man sighed and stopped throwing the baseball.

"Listen kid, you aint gonna believe this but you use to fit right here, right in my hand… I'd hold you up and say to your mother, this kid is gonna be the best kid in the world. This kid is gonna be somebody better than anybody ever knew. And right now you've grown up good and wonderful… just watching you every day was wonderful." The man said smiling

"When the time comes for you to be your own man and take on the world and you did, but somewhere along the line you changed, you stopped being you. You let people stick a finger in your face telling you, you're no good. And when things got hard you started looking for somethin' to blame. Like a big shadow… let me tell you somethin' you already know, the world aint all sunshine and rainbows. It is a mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it!" The man yelled pointing at Tython.

"You, me and nobody's gonna hit us hard as life! But it aint about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward! How much you can take and keep moving forward… that's how winning is done! Now if you know what you're worth then go out and get what you're worth but you gotta be willin' to take the hit!" The man yelled throwing the baseball at Tython

Tython then jumped up but missed the ball.

"And not pointin' fingers sayin' you aint who you wanna be because of him or her or anybody! Cowards do that and that aint you! You're better than that!" The man yelled in fury throwing the ball at Tython again with him trying to catch the ball but missing again. Tython's eyes widened as this, his grandfather never got like this before.

"So don't get depressed that they aint here! Because you can get them back!" The man yelled throwing the ball again at Tython.

"You have to keep on living Tython!" The man yelled getting another ball and throwing it at him.

Tython moved to the side trying to catch the other but missing.

"You're better than that!" The man yelled again as Tython then caught the ball.

"You have to keep on living; you could be out best hope…" The man said to Tython as it echoed in his head.

Tython then started crying; tears were springing from his eyes as he clenched his fists trying to stop as a baseball hit the side of his face knocking him down.

The man got on his knees and hugged Tython.

"Tython, I'm always gonna love you no matter what… no matter what happens, you're my grandson and you're my blood. You're the best thing in my life" The man stated as Tython's eyes widened.

"But until you start believe in yourself, you aint gonna have a life" the man stated looking at Tython in the eyes.

"Grandpa…" Tython then hugged the man crying as the man embraced him. Then the man helped Tython make up as Tython wiped his eyes.

"Life is tough, that's a give in. When you stand up, you're gonna be shoved right back down. When you're down you're gonna be stepped on. My advice doesn't come with a lot of bell and whistles. It's no secret, you'll fall down, and you'll stumble, you'll get pushed and you'll land square on your face" The man stated and made a fist putting it in front of Tython's face. He seemed a little intense now as if, he was serious about this… because he was.

"But every time that happens you get back on your feet, you get up as fast as you can no matter how many times you need to do it" The man said in a stern tone.

"Remember this, success has been and continued to be defined as getting up one more time then you've been knocked down. If experience has taught me anything, it's that nothing is free and livin' aint easy. Life is hard… real hard. Incredibly hard. You fail more often than you win, no one's handing' you anything. It's up to you to puff up your chest, stretch your neck from all the difficult…" the man trailed off picking up the baseball and threw him a baseball bat.

"The nasty… the mean, the unfair, you want more than you have now? Prove it. You want to be the very there is? Get out there and earn it. Once you decide that you will know where it is you wanna be, and you won't stop pushing forward until you get there. That's how winners are made, at the end of the day. Success if what we all want, we all wanna win… and the race will be won, there's no doubt about that." The man stated throwing the ball as Tython it with the baseball bat as it was sent flying.

"So come on, get out on top, run faster… and dream bigger, live better than you ever have before! This is in you! You can do this! Do it for yourself! Prove it to yourself!" The man yelled as he kept on throwing more and more baseballs at him as Tython swung, making home runs on them all.

Mebuki sighed as she watched the two play baseball; she was a little surprised about what he said though and gained a little more respect for him.

'Sakura… I might be wrong after all, he might just be a great ninja' the woman thought as she went back home.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo and Erza were heading towards a town; Ichigo was now fully healed with Erza walked beside him. Ichigo is now wearing a blue collared jacket along with dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Erza was wearing her armor, a dark navy skirt and black boots. Ichigo looked over at her armor and sighed.

"Erza, do you really have to wear that?" Ichigo asked looking at Erza's armor.

Erza then looked at him in surprise "What do you mean?"

"You know how much I hate it when you wear your armor, that when we are alone" Ichigo stated as Erza had a light blush on her face.

"Your right, wearing this type of armor is unnecessary" Erza stated equipping her sleeveless blouse.

It was now the afternoon.

Ichigo and Erza now arrived at their client's home. The home was made out of steel, the windows were boarded up and there was a steel door also, the windows were boarded up too. Ichigo and Erza walked towards the door as Erza knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

The door opened slightly "Who is it?"

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and it seems like as if you've requested an S-Class mission for me" Erza greeted as the man slammed the door and yelled "Go home! We don't need a red head doing our work!"

Erza then gained a tick mark pounding on the door until Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder making her stop.

"Let handle this will ya?" Ichigo asked as Erza sighed "Go ahead"

Ichigo then knocked on the door as the man then opened it again.

"What is it this time?" The man asked in an aggravated tone.

"My name is Revontheus; you should know who that is I right? Now open up before I give you a reason to" Ichigo threatened.

The man nodded opening the door "Nice to see you, Revontheus"

"Whatever, let's go in" Ichigo said motioning Erza to follow.

Ichigo then sat down on the couch as Erza sat next to him.

"How do you know them?" She asked

"I'm an S-Classed Legendary Criminal, who wouldn't let me in" Ichigo reasoned as Erza rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're an S-Classed Legendary Criminal doesn't mean they'll let you in every time" Erza stated

"This is why they slammed the door on you" Ichigo stated as Erza glared at Ichigo with him ignoring her.

"So then, what is the mission?" Erza asked the man as he sat down.

"Your mission is to defeat Illfang the Kobold Lord, Illfang is over two meters tall, muscular, covered in blue-grey fur and has bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes. Illfang uses a large bone axe and a leather shield to attack, and has four HP bars. Behind his waist, he carries a meter and half long Talwar weapon. Though I must warn you, Three Ruin Kobold Sentinels spawn and defend the boss from the 300 S- classed mages at the start. I must ask for you to be careful please, because you see. If you don't he will come to the town and destroy us all." The man stated as he looked at the two.

"I trust the two of you won't let me down" The man said in confidence.

"Yes, we won't let you down" Erza stated motioning Ichigo stand up as she stood walking out of the door.

"Oh wait!' The man called out stopping the two. "You'll need this" The man said as he gave them a map.

"This will lead you to him, please come back alive" The man asked as they both nodded.

A few hours later they were walking alone with what the map lead to, and then they saw a group of people heading towards their path also.

"Hey, who are you?" Ichigo asked gaining the attention of the group; there were about 8 of them.

"We're here to help you fight Illfang the Kobold Lord, he sent us" The man from the group informed he was from the Rune Knights.

"I'm sorry but…" Erza was cut off by Ichigo

"Fine." Ichigo said and continued walking.

"What? But the mission…"

"We're still doing the mission just with a little help that's all" Ichigo stated as he kept on walking.

"We're here!" One of the men from the group yelled out as they were infront of a huge steel door.

"Let's see if he's home" Ichigo said walking towards the door and knocked on it, the huge doors the swung open giving a blast of wind towards them.

"He's home" Ichigo said as they all walked in.

"Don't die" One of the guards stated, this man's name was Lahar.

"Wasn't planning to" Erza said and smiled.

Then light flashed open as the boss jumped down roaring with his guards in the defense line.

They charged at him as they all charged at the guards.

They all met blade by blade as Lahar commanded his guards to which guard to take down.

"Ichigo, come on!" Erza yelled as Ichigo nodded following her.

She grabbed her blade thrusting a hit at one of the guards knocking them down as Ichigo slashed at another.

'She's gotten stronger' Ichigo thought as he stabbed another Kobold.

The boss threw his axe and roar.

"Giving up are you?" One of the guards yelled and chuckled

"This one's mine!" A man yelled, he had light purple hair and light blue eyes that had a shaggy hair style wearing the usual Rune Knights outfit.

'What's he doing?' Ichigo thought as he slashed at 3 three other guards.

The man then smiled at him as he jumped up but the monster took out another weapon, it was a sword!

'No! Another weapon?' Ichigo though running towards him but it was too late.

"Jump back as fast as you can!" Ichigo warned as the other's looked at him in shock and obeyed.

The Beast jumped on the ceiling with incredible speed, slamming down on the man slashing him deep in his chest making him flip onto the ground.

"Dario!" One of the guards yelled as Ichigo charged forward seeing if the man was okay.

Ichigo held him up as he then used a unique type of magic that his Captain taught him, it made him see things as if it was just a game. Like Hp or levels seeing how strong they are… the man he was holding was only level 10 and his HP was dropping to 0.

"Why did you do something so stupid like that?" Ichigo asked getting a healing potion.

The man grabbed it and looked at him "You were… one of them, weren't you?" The man asked as Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You were the one Captain taught… that type of magic… the unknown magic, 'The Gamer'." The man struggled to say.

"You get a rare item for kill that Beast… that's why you're here, aren't you?" The man asked and smiled

"You were a member of Fairy Tail too, weren't you? Captain talked about a lot… that's where I came from, thanks to him… I was able to become a Rune Knight." The man stated while chuckling a bit.

"Please… Defeat… Defeat Illfang the Kobold Lord" The man requested as he started losing the light from his eyes.

"For everyone's sake" The man asked as he then lost the light from his eyes dying before Ichigo as his eyes widened.

'That was the first time… in this world that I witnessed somebody's death first hand. I remember when I came to this world all I ever thought about was surviving. I never knew why but… I was striving so much for revenge I forgot what it meant to lose someone' Ichigo thought to himself lowering his eyes.

Ichigo equipped his sword gripping it as Erza was right there next to him.

"I'll go too" Erza said

"Thanks"

Then the two charged at the beast.

"Do it just like the guards!" Ichigo ordered

"Got it"

Illfang the Kobold Lord got ready pulling back his arm with his sword in his hand was the two came dashing towards him, the beast then roared.

He put his hand on his sword as it turned to a gleaming blue light being surrounded by magic energy.

Ichigo's sword light up also… except it was light blue this time, instead of purple.

Ichigo's sword met Illfang's as then Ichigo yelled "Switch!"

Erza came from behind him as the beast fell back a bit.

"Erza!" Ichigo yelled as her eyes widened in shock and she ducked slicing his side pushing him back with a lot of damage taking towards him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw her red hair dancing with the wind.

"He's coming back!" Ichigo yelled getting up and running towards the beast.

The beast thrusted his sword down as Ichigo's blade met him slashing it aside, the beast roared as it came for Erza with Ichigo skidding in front of her meeting his blade with his own.

The beast roared again as Ichigo growled jumping up as then the beast sliced down onto Ichigo, Ichigo's eyes widened as he flew back with Erza catching him breaking his fall.

Erza grunted getting up on her side looking at the monster.

She looked at Ichigo as the beast was in front of the two with a red aura surrounding the beast's sword with glaring red eyes staring down at them.

Then the beast slashed down with Erza ready her eyes widened as she saw someone meeting the beast's blade moving the beast back. It was one of the men from the group, then other's charged in yelling "Go!"  
"We'll hold him off until you recover!" The man demanded

"Thanks…" Ichigo thanked as he saw others fighting the beast with all there might, then the beast thrusted his sword at the knights pushing them back jumping into the air for his special move.

"Watch out!" Ichigo yelled dashing towards them jumping up at the beast as about to slash his sword onto the guy that save the two.

"Not a chance!" Ichigo yelled as the beast roared slashing the beast in the side of his face throwing him down into the ground!

"Erza! One more hit! We'll do it together!" Ichigo demanded as he rolled over running by Erza.

"Roger!" Erza obeyed running besides him.

The beast glared at the two as he saw them thrusting there sword straight at the beast with the beast swinging his sword with the two meeting his blade, then slashed it again as they dodged it as one. Ichigo slashed him diagonally, and then he stabbed his sword inside him running right across slashing him horizontally as Ichigo's sword turned the beast's death into light green pieces of light falling down.

The people stopped and cheered! They defeated him as they all jumped up and down with Ichigo panting looking down.

- Congrats… You won, award… The Midnight Coat-

Ichigo then smiled as he looked back as then Lahar came up to him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, if you need anything just give me a call" Lahar promised

"Oh really, well there something…" Ichigo trailed off whispering something into his ear as he nodded.

"Alright then, you start next week… sounds good?" Lahar asked

Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo and Erza walked out, they were on a cliff looking down at the streaming lake.

Ichigo sighed looking at Erza

"It's time to say goodbye" Ichigo said

"No, it isn't… you'll be coming back to Fairy Tail so it's more like saying Hello" Erza stated while smiling.

The two then stood up.

"We'll meet again" Erza stated and smiled as she grabbed his hand

"Yeah" Ichigo said closing the gap between their hands as Ichigo bit his lip, his bangs then covered his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

"I-I'm sorry… I promised to always be there for you, but I…, but I…" Ichigo stuttered

"It's okay, I'm happy that we were able to see each other again. That  
I got to see you again and hang out with you again. I love you… Ichigo… I love you…" Erza confessed as Ichigo hugged her.

"Oh yeah, here" Erza equipped a crystal blue sword and gave it to you as Ichigo's eyes widened. It was… his dream sword.

"It's made out of hard boiled crystals, it took a few years but I managed to get it into perfect shape in form" Erza stated as smiled seeing him shocked face. Ichigo smiled, he equipped a new outfit (Kirito's outfit in SAO)

"Thanks"

Then Red and blue light surrounded him forming a door as he was walking through

"I won't forget this" Ichigo stated as he then pulled his two swords out slowly.

"No matter **what** my heart will forever be yours and I will **fight **until the day I see you again" Ichigo stated as he then slashed his swords out and disappeared into the shadows.

- Tython -

Tython is now a Jonin.

Tython was training with Kakashi.

"Alright Kakashi, get ready to see what it's like to be defeated by your own student" Tython said confidently

Kakashi smirked "That confidence of yours, I'll wipe that smile off your face soon enough" Kakashi stated as they waited with the wind blowing and seeing the kunai clash into the ground.

"Just keep your promise, if I defeat you, you'll tell me about my father"

"Yes, But It won't be much of a reward if you find out"

"I don't care! I have the right to know!"

"Very well"

'Start'

Tython and Kakashi charged towards each other, Tython threw a kunai as Kakashi dodged it as Tython then teleported there as Kakashi's eyes widened as Tython kicked him in the side of him face.

Kakashi then jumped behind Tython and threw him down; Tython got on his feet and activated his Sharigian.

Tython put his hand in the air as Lightning surrounded him.

'Chidori'

Tython charged towards Kakashi as Kakashi knocked him back down.

Tython then looked up and Kakashi punched him in the back and put his foot on the back on Tython head pushing him down.

Tython tried lifting his head with Kakashi pushing it back down.

"Come on, Show me how much you've progress" Kakashi said as he got a kunai

'You're better than that!' Tython remember what his grandfather told him.

Tython got his foot off and dashed towards him with a fist and punched him in the stomach making Kakashi fly back.

Kakashi got his knee looking up at Tython

"Kakashi… I will show you… how much I progressed" Tython said as rocks started rising up showing his power and looked at Kakashi dashing at Kakashi throwing his sword at him when Kakashi dodged to the left.

Tython gritted his teeth…

Tython stood up and chuckled

"You may think you know everything about me… but the trust is, you're not even close" Tython stated as he dashed in front of Kakashi as they met punch for punch and kick for kick.

Kakashi flipped back as Tython casted a jutsu.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

A big fire flaming ball came rushing towards Kakashi.

'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique'

"Did you really think a jutsu like that can work against me?" Kakashi asked

Kakashi then punched Tython in the stomach and Tython flew back like a bullet being shot from a gun.

'Chidori Senbon'

As needles of Chidori came rushing towards Kakashi, Kakashi jumped up and ducking dodging his attacks.

'Lightning Release Multiple Shadow Clone'

Shadow Clones started dashing towards Tython, as Tython got on his feet and grabbed his sword swinging at the shadow clones; he kicked one in the face as lightning fused into him. Tython grunted and swung his sword at a clone behind him and stabbed another clone as the clones started deforming.

Kakashi looked at Tython and lowered his eye a little. 'He's grown alright; he's serious about finding out his father… too bad it isn't such a good history his father has' Kakashi thought as he casted another one of his jutsu's.

'Lightning Beast Running Technique'

A Lightning Beast came running after Tython.

Tython's eyes widened as he yelled "What the hell is that?!"And threw his sword at it but it did no damage.

The sword came back to Tython as if it was a boomerang!

Tython stabbed his sword onto the ground and jumped onto the sword as the beast then ran past him and Tython flipped down onto it casting a jutsu.

'Chidori'

Tython stabbed right through it!

Kakashi's eyes widened 'Defeating my Lightning Beast Running Technique with Lighting? Your smarter than I thought' Kakashi thought as he then ran towards him throwing two kunai's at him that reached Tython's face but Tython quickly ducked as it passed over his head.

Tython looked back at the kunai's until his face met Kakashi's fist… Shit.

Tython flipped back into a huge rock and rolled over onto the ground.

Kakashi grabbed his hair and kicking him up into the sky.

"Do you still wanna know?" Kakashi asked

'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique'

Fireballs started shooting down from Tython's mouth as Kakashi shifted to dodge them.

"Tython you cannot defeat me, I'm too strong for you already" Kakashi stated.

Tython closed his eyes as he flew down from the sky head first and smiled opening his eyes seeing the sunset and took his hand out.

'Summoning Technique: Eagle'

Tython stood on his Eagle as it soared in the sky with a grin on Tython's face.

Kakashi's eyes widened 'How could he already…'

"Tell me Kakashi… can you keep up with my movements?" Tython asked.

'Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique'

Kakashi then dodged to the left as he looked up and Tython bobbed Kakashi right in the hand slamming him right in the ground.

Tython smirked as he stabbed his sword down into the ground and looked up at Kakashi with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me! Whatever he did I can take it!" Tython yelled

"You're not ready… to know why…."

"Lies!" Tython yelled

'Chidori Current'

Kakashi was shocked with electricity

"My father… whatever he did, I have a right to know…" Tython stated glaring at Kakashi with the Sharigian

Kakashi then shifted behind Tython and Tython moved aside and punched Kakashi straight up his jaw!

Kakashi flew back and Tython turned and jumped up on the Eagle, as it soared by Kakashi with Tython grabbed his face.

"Tell me… What did he do for Kohona to hate him so much?" Tython asked

"You're gonna have to defeat me if you want to know…" Kakashi said as Tython gritted his teeth and threw him down.

Tython jumped down and grabbed Kakashi punching him in the face and punched in the stomach multiple times. Tython then kicked him back up in the sky.

"Tell me!" Tython demanded

Kakashi sighed.

Tython put his hands together about to slam down onto Kakashi.

'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall'

Tython then punched through it punching Kakashi down as he flipped back onto his Eagle.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Tython asked glaring down at Kakashi.

Kakashi crawled out of the rumble and looked up at Tython "You're just not ready… you're too young, it wasn't your fault Tython… it wasn't your problem" Kakashi said trying to stop this fight.

Tython clenched his fists remembering his grandfather's words 'And not pointin' fingers sayin' you aint who you wanna be because of him or her or anybody! Cowards do that and that aint you! You're better than that!'

Tython eyes widened as he jumped down picking up wind

"Kakashi…. Tell me!" Tython yelled

Kakashi ran out of the way but it was too late, Tython went head first and hit his head with his own.

'New Technique: Chidori Head top'

'A new jutsu?' Kakashi thought as then electricity went in his body as some of his chakra left his body into Tython.

Kakashi looked over at Tython… 'He absorbed my chakra'

Tython stood back up with a grin "Like the new move? Made it myself" Tython said with a smile.

Kakashi stood up and looked at Tython as they stared at each other's eyes.

"Tython, you aren't eligible to know because you can't handle it…" Kakashi stated

"Until you can defeat me… you can't handle it…" Kakashi said looking straight into his eyes.

Tython then clenched his fists and as Kakashi then kicked Tython in the jaw and punched him in the stomach.

"If you think you can defeat me that easily… you must be mistaken" Kakashi stated

"Sorry Kakashi but right now… I must defeat you" Tython stated he powered up with chakra surrounding him and then he looked at Kakashi and smirked putting his hand up in the air gathering light.

Kakashi looked at Tython 'What is that?' Kakashi thought

'Light Gods: Godly Fist'

Tython lunged towards Kakashi will all of his chakra and magic and punched him in Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi was now knocked out on the ground. Tython waited to see if Kakashi was gonna stand back up and waited a few more seconds.

Tython then smirked "I told you Kakashi… I have grown… enough to defeat you" Tython stated as he then fell down onto the ground and was knocked out.

…. A few days later….

Tython woke up looking at the ceiling, Tython looked around and saw Yazuki, Shisui sensei, his grandfather, and Yazuki's parents… even his uncle.

Tython sat up and groaned "What is it?"

"Is that what you say to people who actually came to see if you were okay?" Yazuki's father asked.

"Well you make fun of my existence so yeah" Tython said

"So Tython, how are you doing?" His Uncle asked

Tython's eye twitched.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I just wondering, why were your bags packed up?" His uncle asked

"I don't need to answer to that, Leave" Tython said as he looked away from his Uncle.

"Tython… I" His Uncle was cut off by Tython

"I said leave!" Tython yelled

"Tython…." Yazuki said in disappointment

"No, it's alright I'll be on my way" The man said waving and walked out of the door.

Tython then sighed and looked over seeing Kakashi asleep.

Tython then got an idea.

Tython then got out of his bed tippy toeing over to Kakashi and poked him just to make sure he's asleep.

"What are you doing Tython?" Yazuki asked

"Doing the impossible… seeing what's under that mask of his" Tython said as he then pulled his mask down.

It… It was another mask…

Kakashi then woke up and punched Tython in the face knocking him down.

"That's for trying to see what's under my mask" Kakashi said as he scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, and I defeated you now tell me about my dad" Tython demanded as Kakashi sighed

Then he looked at Tython "Everyone, leave please" Kakashi asked as they all walked out of the room.

The room was now empty, Kakashi looked up at Tython… he told all the crimes and discrimination his father has done and what he's been through. From beginning to end… about Sasuke Uchiha, Tython's father.

Tython clenched his fists "Lies… all of them, there all lies!" Tython yelled and stood up

"My father, he was the Captain of ANBU the best there is, he and the 6th were best friends! He wasn't a criminal!" Tython argued

"He killed only few men, sparing many…" Kakashi stated "But those who he have killed… were the most importance spars in this village" Kakashi stated

Tython was having flashbacks of his father and his life with him. Tython couldn't take it anymore clenched his head "No… your lying… he didn't" Tython said still not believing him.

"Yes, he did. And you need to accept that Tython" Kakashi stated

"Because of all his crimes, the village was in disbelief that he was a 'Good Guy' but no one had to guts to say it to his face. That's where you come in Tython; you were the container that absorbed all of the hatred that was really towards your father. The village doesn't hate you; they hated your father do you understand?" Kakashi asked as Tython nodded.

"Tython, so how do feel about your father now? Do you still feel the same?" Kakashi asked

Tython's bangs hid his face and Tython was lost in his own thoughts looking at his sheets.

'Dad… so it's true. You were really as bad as the others said… but I… I still'

"I know my father, to you and to everyone else he was seen as a criminal but to me… He was a Hero!" Tython yelled as he stood up

"I don't care how many crimes he's done. He helped you out in the Shinobi war! He stopped Madara Uchiha with the 6th Hokage! Let alone, He's done everything he could for this village. The women he loved died and he still took care of me and my brother! So don't you dare go on telling me that he was a bad man! We all made mistakes, hell if that was me I might of done the same… it's not easy. Losing everything that you've loved… It was only my brother and me. And he left after but…" Tython's eyes widened and looked up at Kakashi.

"But… after all the pain he went through, no one even noticed… that's hurts the most to me. It's one thing to lose, but it even worse when nobody cares. Tell me after all this time you still don't get it do you? It's happening all again… it's as if my father's mistakes are spreading towards Ichigo" Tython stated

'Ichigo?! He's still alive?' Kakashi thought

"It's happening… all again, No… I've decided" Tython then looked at Kakashi with a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna end this war… Once I do, I have a request" Tython said

"What's the request? I can do it now if you want" Kakashi offered

Tython shook his head "No, Only after this war ends we can't have any more Shinobi Ninjas dying. I bet you don't even know the cause of it anymore" Tython stated as Kakashi sighed

"No one does, we're now just fighting to fight…" Kakashi admitted

Tython then stood up and looked at Kakashi with a grin on his face.

'I'll make Ichigo's dream come true, he'll have to come back then… to stop this war will be good for everyone' Tython thought

"Kakashi, can you convince the Hokage to let me in one of the frontlines? I want to be in battle" Tython asked

"Sure, But are you sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked

Tython nodded "It's the least I can do for the Leaf, they are still my hometown after all" Tython stated as he walked out of the room.

Kakashi smiled "Sasuke… your son turned out great, just how you wanted him to be" Kakashi stated as he looked out of the window and put on his Leaf Shinobi jacket.

Then he shifted over to the Hokage's Office.

Now… Let the Games Begin.

Hey guys sorry this one took longer than the others!

I had EOC's for Science, Band, Civic and Language Arts and they are almost done.

But don't worry! When summer comes I'll defiantly catch up!

**Until **_**Review**_**, you don't even have to log in.**

Just the face that you'd put down anything will keep me going through the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28 – The Real Games Begins

This Chapter will mainly about Tython and Ichigo evolving.

Tython will take part and end The 6th Shinobi War

Ichigo will take part and Become 2nd in Command behind Lahar in Rune Knights becoming a Solider, Warrior or Knight. Whatever you want to call it.

Also I just finished this cool anime, Attack on Titans and it inspired me for this chapter about Ichigo.

And for Tython, well yeah Attack on Titans!

Attack on Titans rules!

- Tython -

Tython is now wearing a Dark Gold Shinobi flak jacket, black forehead protector, a black Kohona-nin uniform with two bands each on both oh his sleeves. With black overalls and black sandals. He wears his forehead protector on his forehead.

Tython also is quite muscularly developed for his age. As an adult, he looks slightly taller than Kakashi, but he is also a little bit thinner. He is now 18 years old.

Tython is now running in the woods chasing come Mist ninjas.

Tython has now landed in the middle surrounded by 4 Mist ninjas.

"Brown hair… Sharigian… it's him Tython Uchiha!" One of the Mist Ninjas yelled in surprise.

"Enough about me…" Tython trailed off as he used his chakra clearing out the trees and grass in the area. Then he saw Shinobi Ninjas from the Land of Water, Wind, and Earth.

"So this is why they've called it the 6th Shinobi World War? I see most of the countries allied up… Then let's see what you're all made of." Tython stated as he took out a kunai.

Tython then looked out as everyone got in position; he then started walking slowly picking up speed.

'Shadow clone Jutsu'

The Shinobi Ninjas started running towards Tython.

"Don't look directly in his eyes!" One of the ninjas yelled

Tython looked on the other side seeing then ninjas and threw some of his kunai's.

Tython punched one of the ninjas in the face and jumped up dodging a sword, Shinobi ninjas were flying in the air. Tython then jumped on someone's head and then threw somebody into another guy pushing them out of the way. Using his Sharigian to predict movement, Tython's shadow clone jumped up in the air and put his hand out.

'Light God's Prison'

The Prison captured a lot of the Shinobi Ninjas.

Tython grabbed his sword and swung around kicking one them in the face, using his sword to meet others attacks and kicked two ninjas straight in their stomachs flying through the ash.

'This guy's fast…' One of the Ninjas thought as then he met up with Tython's eyes staring directly at them.

Tython then kicked him knocking him out, another man started raging after him until Tython grabbed his face and started squeezing a little.

"Do you wanna dance too?" Tython asked until he got pushed back and saw a Shinobi Mist ninja.

'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu'

Shinobi Mist ninjas lined up.

'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu'

The two attacks clashed together forming steam onto the battlefield.

They were all looking around and one yelled "Where is he?"

Fireballs started falling from the sky as Tython ducked punching one of the ninjas in the stomach, another in the face.

Tython then jumped on someone's head and kicked another in the air grabbing their hands throwing them back down.

Tython looked down and took out his sword as lightning surrounded his sword, Tython charged towards the ninjas as they all started attacking him with their jutsu's.

Tython then started panting looking around seeing there are still some more ninjas around. Tython then lunged towards the ninjas and punched one of them in the face; he then ducked as a ninja flew over him and punched him in his side. Then uppercutted another making him fly back.

Sand and mist cleared out the battlefield as Tython sighed.

The Shinobi ninjas started roaring as he looked over at Kakashi.

"It's about time, where were you?" Tython asked

"Heh, sorry I got lost in the path of life" Kakashi said chuckling a bit.

"Whatever, where are the others?" Tython asked looking around

"There surrounding the area, setting up some of the traps." Kakashi informed as Tython nodded

Kakashi looked down onto the battlefield.

"Hey Kakashi, don't kill them. Just knock them out okay?" Tython asked

Kakashi nodded.

"Focus" Kakashi said as Lightning surrounded the two.

'Lightning Beast Running Technique'

Tython and Kakashi used as they ran besides the Lightning Beasts.

'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu'

Tython and Kakashi used throwing fireballs at them knocking most of the ninjas out with their flames and lightning.

'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique'

One of the ninja's used.

Then a Leaf Kunoichi ninja appeared behind him.

Then the Kunoichi punched the ninja in the back stopping his attack.

'Yazuki, what is she doing here?!' Tython thought to himself in surprise.

Yazuki then smiled at Tython waving to him as Tython sighed.

'That's not how you greet people…' Tython thought

Tython then grunted as he dodged another ninja came dashing towards him as Tython moved to the side.

Tython then grabbed him kneading him in the stomach and then jumped on him to punch another in the face.

Tython panted 'Since when did I become the Hokage's personal bitch?' Tython thought as he punched another guy in the chest.

Tython then took of his sword and stabbed into the ground.

'Chidori Current'

Some of the Ninja's from the Water, Wind, and Earth got shocked by his lightning with him steaming.

Tython then swung his head back as one of the ninja's swung a sword at him. Tython threw a kunai at him scrapping the ninja's cheek.

Tython then kicked him in his right arm leaving him doing a handstand upper cutting the man with his foot.

Kakashi ducked down from a ninja thrusting his kunai at Kakashi as Kakashi then jumped back up slashing his kunai at her face and stabbing other ninja's in the chest. Then Kakashi kicked another in the chest and used his two fists to punch to other ninja that was come two opposite ways.

Yazuki then got punched at her face making her fall back.

Tython looked over dashing towards Yazuki picking her up just in time before the Mist Ninja stabbed her in the side of her chest.

Tython crashed into a rock protecting Yazuki.

Yazuki coughed and looked up at him checking up to see if he's okay.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Tython said as she then calmed down

Then the two got back up looking at their reinforcements and the other ninjas clashing together.

Yazuki looked at Tython blushing a little 'Before I always thought he was just some annoying little brat who'd just liked me for my looks. I wonder if he still feels that way now' Yazuki thought as she was caught staring at Tython locking eyes with him.

They stared at each other for a moment and turned their heads "Uh, S-Sorry" Yazuki apologized

"It's fine" Tython said as he sighed 'Just 1 more year… then I'm back with Mira-chan. That is if the guild got over it and if she's not mad at me for leaving.'

Tython then put away his sword and took out two kunai's.

"Let's go" Tython yelled

"Right" Yazuki agreed as the two ran into the battlefield.

Tython threw one of his kunai's and punched one of the ninja's in the face and tripping another.

Yazuki slammed some down onto the ground elbowing them in the back and kicking another in the face.

Tython threw another kunai making one of them jump back as Tython punched the ninja in his knee making the ninja fall and kicked him in his side.

Tython then flipped over another ninja punching them in their head and another in there ankle.

The fighting went on for hours until they knocked all of the other ninjas out.

Tython then stood up looking around "Seems like we made quite a mess"

Kakashi nodded as he made a couple shadow clones picking up some of the ninja's. "Help out" Kakashi ordered.

The others nodded making shadow clones picking others up taking them back to the Leaf's Prison. After they put the criminals in jail Tython went to take Yazuki.

As they walked Yazuki asked about his life in Fiore, about what is was like there.

"So, the Natsu kid eats Fire?" Yazuki asked in an unsure tone.

"It was sound crazy but he does, and I eat lightning" Tython informed

Yazuki sighed "It's like I don't even know you anymore"

"My name is Tython Uchiha, if you can't remember it write it down then" Tython said handing her a pen and paper.

Yazuki rolled her eyes as she then had a light blush on her face.

"Tython… Did you…" Yazuki shook her head trying to say it

"Did I what?" Tython asked waiting for her to answer

"Did you have a girlfriend in Fiore?" Yazuki asked

"Yeah"

Yazuki then sighed "Are you gonna tell me about her?"

"O-Oh well, she has white hair and blue eyes, though her hair is usually in a ponytail I usually like it down but she likes it up. Her personality..." Tython then sighed.

"Her personality is more of a gothic or punk rock kinda person"

"So you're into gothics?" Yazuki asked

'When you say it like that it makes me look like a weirdo' Tython thought

"Well, I guess but she's nice to when we're alone. She also has a brother and a sister… well had one" Tython said

"Had one?"

"She died"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's fine; it's not your fault"

Tython then resumed what he was going to say "Yeah well I guess my type is just cool sexy girls who knock me out and make me fall back to back in love with them" Tython stated

"Wow, your picky" Yazuki said as she giggled

"Whatever"

"Well, do you love her?" Yazuki asked

"What kind of question is that she's my girlfriend of course I love her"

"I just wanted to know, oh yeah what kind of magic does she have"

"Well… She uses Satan Soul that turns her into a strangely attractive demonic form, thanks to that it reflects on her personality… a lot" Tython informed looking the other way with his eye twitching a bit.

"So you're into gothic, punk rock girls with a demonic personality and her magic is a strangely attractive demonic form called Satan Soul"

"Don't say it like that; you make me sound like I'm crazy!" Tython yelled

"No, no… So since she's your girlfriend I bet you got a picture on you right?" She asked

"That's for me and me only" Tython stated

"Oh I see… so it's a naughty picture" Yazuki assumed

"W-Well… Not really, I guess I just… Ugh fine" Tython said as he checked equipped some pictures.

He handed them over to Yazuki "Rip it I'll burn you" Tython warned

"Yeah, Yeah…" Yazuki mumbled as she looked at the photo's as he yes then widened.

'Her boobs…' Yazuki then looked at her own and gained a tick mark.

"Well she's cute, though her outfit is pretty nice too… so these are the types of girls your into" Yazuki said to herself

"Can you stop saying that, honestly your making me sound like a massive pervert"

"Yeah but she's way too hot for you, you probably drugged her"

Tython's eye twitched "I did not drug her! I'm 18 years old what would I be doing with drugs in the first place!" Tython yelled as then he gained others attention making others looks at him.

'Oh great, now others see me as a pervert now…' Tython thought as he sighed

"Oh come on I was just kidding, besides I'm pretty sure any girl would go head over heels for you"

"Oh yeah well I doubt that"

"Oh come on your pretty good looking" Yazuki said as she poked him in the arm.

"Whatever, she'd kill me if I even think about cheating anyways" Tython said

"What girl wouldn't?"

"Whatever, it's not like girls ever cheated before" Tython said as he then walked into her parent's bakery shop.

A baseball was then thrown at him as Tython ducked and stood right back up.

"What the hell! You could have killed me!" Tython yelled

"That's what you get for trying to put moves onto my daughter!" Yazuki's dad yelled

"I don't even like her like that!" Tython yelled

"Hmph. Yeah sure you don't…" The man trailed off swinging his bat

"Oh please, he has a girlfriend in Fiore let alone I'd never go for his type" Yazuki stated

"Oh yeah, what kind of type am I anyway?" Tython asked

"What kind of type are you, hmmm…." Yazuki then started thinking.

"You're the cool, sarcastic, nice and funny type"

"Is that good?"

"Well it depends what kind of what type of girl they are, oh yeah… and so what type am I?" Yazuki asked in a cute tone.

"Oh what type you are huh, uh…" Tython trailed off staring at the ceiling.

Tython looked over at her dad and sighed "Your just gonna sit there"

"Yes, I want to see what type of girl she is" The man said in a proud tone

"What a poor excuse for a father…" Tython mumbled and sighed

"Well I think your daughter is the nice-teasing and strong type" Tython stated

Then the man chuckled "Heh, so she's strong huh? That's my girl alright!" The man said proudly

"Oh my, that is wonderful isn't it?" A woman walked into the bakery.

(Never did describe the dad yet… so here we go)

The woman had long blonde straight hair with green eyes, she her breasts were like Mira's but a little bigger. She also had a pretty nice figure, Tython hated to admit but she actually cute.

Yazuki's dad had brown short curly hair with gray eyes, he was pretty muscular. He likes playing baseball and throwing baseballs at Tython.

"Who are you?" Tython asked

The woman blushed and giggled a bit "Oh my, well aren't you cute" The woman commented

Tython sighed 'What kind of parents are you?'

"Well thank you, I guess…" Tython trailed off

"My name is Julia Senju I'm Yazuki's Mother" The woman stated

"You're her mother? I thought you were her sister" Tython commented

The woman then blushed madly "O-Oh… Well thank you, you can come by anytime. I'll be inside" The woman said going inside to make more bread.

"So that's your mom huh, I gotta admit I think I'm into her" Tython said out loud and all of sudden turned pale.

Yazuki and Yazuki's father had a dark aura around the two.

"Tython… I know you're not going for my mother…"

"Tython… I know you're not going for my wife…" The two said in a deadly tone.

"W-What, I was just kidding it just slipped out my mouth I swear!" Tython yelled as the man chased him with a baseball bat and Yazuki throwing bread at him.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo is now at the Rune Knights headquarters.

He was now in a team, The Midnight Wolves (Squad A)

Ichigo was the strongest of the members but never really told anyone. In fact everyone thinks he's the weakest, he joined after his training to become an official Rune Knight.

Ichigo wore a black coat with his blue crystal sword on his back, with black pants and a dark navy shirt with brown boots. Ichigo took out his sword staring into the glazing light shine in the sun. Ichigo sighed as the wind blew he looked up at the grass and equipped the sword.

"I know your there" Ichigo said as a woman in a dark red came out.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked

"What's yours?" She asked

Ichigo groaned "It's…"

"Revontheus"

"Revontheus? Why would the Commander let alone the Council let you become a Rune Knight?" She asked

"Does it matter?" Ichigo asked he walked up to her.

"What's your name you never told me?"

"Yucca Acuna…" She informed taking off her hood.

Ichigo blushed a little; she had light brown hair and light brown eyes with milky skin. Her hair was long with a little braid in the back with the rest straight. Ichigo didn't realize he was staring straight at her. Acuna giggled seeing him staring at her.

"You know, it's not nice to stare"

"I-I Uh… Sorry, I didn't mean to or anything..." Ichigo apologized 'What the hell, the last time I acted this stupid was when I was with Erza' Ichigo grunted looking up at her.

"It's fine, so you're new here huh? What made you want to become a Rune Knight?"

"Oh, Well ever since I was a kid I wanted to become a Knight, or a Soldier" Ichigo explained

"Why?"

Ichigo looked away from her "Because… So I could be strong enough to protect those who are precious to me…" Ichigo stated

'Tython… soon one day, Kyon would tell you the truth then soon all of this would become clear' Ichigo thought

"That's pretty nice of you"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"To wanting to protect others, I wish I could do that" She said as she giggled a bit.

"You can… but the consequences are just too much to bear…" Ichigo trailed off as they walked towards their Team's Condo.

"Yeah, but whatever the consequences would be… it would all be worth it. Right Ichigo?" She questioned.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah…"

The two walked in as Ichigo looked around, it was his first time being here.

4 people immediately stood up, one of the 4 walked up to him. It was a young man that looked around the same age as Ichigo; he had light blue hair and blue eyes with fair skin. He wore a blue jacket with a white outline on the zipper and outline of the hood, underneath the jacket he was a black turtle neck and black gloves, he also had gray goggles in his hand and his other out for Ichigo to shake.

"Hey, my name is Jade glad you joined our team" The man said gratefully with a grin on his face.

Another young man walked up to him. He had brown hair with blue eyes; he wore steel armor with a blue long blanket over his right arm showing his elbow alone with his wrist and hand.

"My name is Rin" the man greeted as he then leaned against the wall looking out of the window.

Another man with blonde hair with orangish tips on his hair, and orange eyes with glasses walked towards to greet him. He wore a brown dress shirt and brown skinny jeans; in his hand was a box of bubble gum.

"The name is Chirico, Don't forget it" The man greeted shaking his hand.

Then last but not least, a girl came up to him, she had black hair with crystal blue eyes, headphones were on her neck with a dark red tank top and black shorts, with white stockings and black combat boots.

Ichigo just sighed 'Tython would already on the floor with a nosebleed already' Ichigo thought

"My name is Izzy, Nice to meet you" She greeted as she shook his hand having a good grip on his hand squeezing his hand with him squeezing back.

'For some reason, I already hate her…' Ichigo thought

'Wow, I never hated somebody so fast before' She thought as they keep on squeezing their hands until Acuna cane between them pushing the two back.

"Nice Grip, Noobie… but next time I won't hold back" Izzy threatened

"Heh… Well I would be down to go down to that level" Ichigo stated as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Ichigo, I would watch out if I were you… she's a little crazy" Jade warned

"Shut up!" Izzy yelled punching him in the arm

"Well My name is Revontheus, Glad to join the team" Ichigo greeted

"Well, were glad to have you here" Rin said as he smiled

Ichigo didn't know why, but he just had to say it…

"Thanks, It's good to be here" Ichigo stated he looked around.

Their headquarters were at least enough for 15 people to live in. Ichigo looked over at the 5 talking.

'They seem… normal I guess' Ichigo thought

"So where's my room?" Ichigo asked

"Go upstairs and take a right, end of hall" Izzy informed

"Thanks"

Ichigo walked up the stairs and took a right walking down the hall and opened the door. The room wasn't so bad; in fact it was pretty big, not as big as his room in his mansion but it was alright. Ichigo put his finger in the air and his inventory popped up taking out all of his clothing into the closet and bed sheets making himself at home. On the desk he had him, Tython, and Mira in a photo and another with Cana, Elfman and Lisanna. He had another in a frame with a few hearts on it, in the was a picture of him and Erza.

Ichigo then equipped his couch and TV, along with his purple fuzzy rug, he towels… stuff for a regular stuff you need in a room.

Ichigo took other photos out of his inventory; he set it down on the window seal. One of them was a picture with him, Tython and Shisui Sensei. The other was with him and Kyon. Another one was with Erza and Mira kissing him on his cheeks and him with a satisfying grin on his face. One was with him and Laxus, another was with Master on his shoulders and the last one was with Tython and Ichigo wearing there ninja forehead protectors just becoming Chunnin.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, he set up an Uzumaki Symbol on his wall. And on top of with was a picture with him, his Mother, Father and his siblings.

Ichigo sat down on his bed staring at the ceiling and fell asleep. 'This is where it all begins… Kyon, I'll finish the mission you've given me… I promise'

- Tython -

Tython woke up yawning; as he looked out the window seeing an eagle soar in the sky. Tython smiled as he scratched his head. Tython then out of the bed, he wore gray sweat pants with a gold tank top and the Uchiha symbol on his back. Tython lived into a pretty nice condo; he had a pretty nice view.

Ever since he heard about his Father's Legacy, he changed. He painted his walls red and white. On his ceiling was painted the Uchiha clan's symbol. Though his personality changed a little too, he was a little more serious, he wasn't as hyper as he was then. He was more serious and acted more like a true ninja, his personality was similar to his father's a little but his mother personality was similar to his also. He hasn't talked to Kyubbi for a while, at least a few months. He missed Mirajane and Ichigo along with Fairy Tail.

Tython got dressed, and went out his condo. Tython was heading towards the woods to train with Shisui sensei.

Tython now arrived at their training area.

"Shisui sensei… I'm here" Tython announced as Shisui appeared.

"Wonderful, now let's get started" The man said as he threw a kunai with Tython easily dodging it by moving his head slightly.

"Right" Tython agreed as he charged towards Shisui as Shisui threw a punch Tython ducked under it skidding past him. Tython then grabbed his ankle flipping Shisui over. Shisui grabbed his Kunai dragging it against the ground as he threw it at Tython with Tython flipping over the kunai and threw his kunai at Shisui.

Tython then stood staring down at Shisui.

"Tython, it's still not enough… Ichigo could have dodged that much easier…" Shisui stated as he threw another punched at Tython.

Tython then activated his Sharigian and dodged the punch but got kicked in the stomach and skidded on the ground. Tython got back on his knee panting and stood up back up picking up his kunai and charged towards him as Shisui charged towards him.

'Chidori'

'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu'

Shisui ducked down dodging Tython's attack with Tython ending up getting taken within the flames.

'Mirajane… Ichigo… Father and Mother… Ojii-san… I promised you all that I won't give up!' Tython yelled to himself.

Tython then swung himself around and kicked Shisui. As Shisui came charged at him Tython used his lightning to surround himself pushing Shisui back.

"Shisui sensei… You may think I'm just a brat who doesn't know when to give up but…" Tython trailed off casting a seal.

"Right now… I've grown from being a brat, into a true Shinobi Ninja! That's why I'll bring back my clan… and then all this mess that happened with the Leaf will be nothing but a distant memory… and then, you won't have to hide anymore… Sensei." Tython stated as he then got punched in the face by Shisui.

"Tython… What you just said right now proves how much of a true ninja you really are but, how much of a true mage are you?" Shisui asked

Tython smiled "I'm 50/50 I guess" Tython stated

"Alright, Again" Shisui yelled as Tython nodded.

A few hours after Tython's training Tython was left on his knee panting, his undershirt was ripping with the side of his bleeding a little.

"Nice Job Tython, You've improved a lot. I'm surprised you didn't pass out this time, congratulations" Shisui congratulated

"I can't tell if you're just playing with me or you're being serious" Tython commented as he glared at Shisui seeing the man chuckling.

"Oh come on, I was just 40% kidding" The man stated

'He was more than 60% serious' Tython stated

Tython stood up walking away from him "Whatever, I gotta get home and take a shower"

"Say Hi to your Uncle Tython, you haven't seen him months" Shisui demanded

"I don't need to say hi to thank drunky"

"Do it or no training for a week" Shisui warned

"Fine…" Tython trailed off equipping his clothing in a dark purple long sleeved shirt and black pants with black Uchiha headphones, on the sides were the Uchiha symbol colored in white.

"I'll be off then" Tython said as he got out his book of poems written by his sensei. Shisui smiled.

Tython walked into the village, things had calmed down since he became a Jonin. They didn't hate him; in fact they started to like him a little. Tython usually got missions from the 7th. Tython made a name in the village 'Tython the Lightning Slash'.

Tython opened his Uncle's door and sighed. It was a mess, as usual… since Tython came and tried living with the man again, the man was usually drunk and tried to hurt him again, he was dangerous. As usual he never changed. Tython looked at the man in the corner with his head leant up in the corner. Tython had groceries in his hand, since the man probably spent all of his money. Ever since Tython's dad died he had to live here and since then he got a job or sung in the streets or whatever it took to make a single dollar so he could eat something.

Tython crouched down trying to wake him up.

"Hey… wake up, come on…" Tython shook him as the man opened up his eyes and looked up at Tython.

"Oh, thank you" The man thanked and stood up.

"How are you? It's been a while hasn't it?" The man asked

Tython grunted and clenched his fists; "Yeah… here" Tython gave the man groceries as the man smiled patting him on his shoulder.

"You've brought food, wonderful. Well then you like to…"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just came here to give you food not eat together" Tython stated the man sighed.

"Are you sure? I'll clean up and then we can sit down and catch up" The man offered

"I'd rather not" Tython said as he was about to walk out of the house.

"Tython, when are you ever going to go back to Fairy Tail, I'm sure that Mira girl misses you"

Tython's eyes widened and clenched his fists in anger "Why don't shut up? And her name is Mirajane to you, not Mira. Now stop it! Can't you just leave me alone, isn't that what you've always wanted… what am I to you? Am I just a burden to you, just another mouth to feed… well no more I'm old enough for you to leave me alone!" Tython yelled

"Tython… please Tython I just…"

"I don't care… Just leave me alone!" Tython yelled as he ran out of the house, jumping up on a roof, from roof to roof until he stood onto of the rocks of the Hokage's, Tython looked over the city as the wind blew.

"Tython, so this is how much you've grown huh… your taller now…" A strange man complimented

Tython turned around, his eyes widened in shock…. Nii-san…

'Chidori'

Tython activated his Sharigian and charged towards Kyon "Where is Ichigo!" Tython yelled as Kyon moved to the side and grabbed Tython's arm discharging Tython's attack.

"If you want him, you're going to have to defeat me… Tython" Shisui stated

Tython then grunted as he tried to move his fist forward but his arm didn't even budge.

"Keep training… train even harder… much harder, hard enough that you'll be able to surpass me. Once you do so, I'll let Ichigo come back" Shisui offered.

"Nii-san… tell me, why…" Tython trailed off he couldn't even say what he wanted to say. He was scared, he couldn't believe it… he was shaking as tears started spilling out of his eyes.

"Why… What would you want with him anyway?" Tython asked

"Ichigo has something; something that no other can achieve to get… he has the Uzukki. And the Uzukki is a long distant relative to the Sharigian and has the potential to the something similar to the Sasuno, that something is something that I and Madara Uchiha would like to have with that type of power… sadly, we cannot" Shisui stated as he sighed.

"And you won't! Now give him back!" Tython yelled

Kyon then opened his eyes activating his Mangekyo Sharigian. All of a sudden darkness started surrounding the area and Tython was now in a building of fire…

'Genjutsu?!' Tython realized

Tython stood up and looked around and bumped into something, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his father burning in the fire, Tython to pick him up but his just slipped through his fingers. Tython's bangs covered his face…

Tython clenched his fists as he started crying watching his father die.

Tython was now staring at his father's and mother's grave. Tython looked around as others were partying… getting drunk… celebrating. Tython gritted his teeth and ran towards the people throwing a punch but he went right through them.

"Stop it… He did so much for you all, and you just shove back in his face. You're so ungrateful… why can't you see…" Tython sniffled as he then saw his brother staring right back at him.

"You need to remember the pain… the pain that this village has caused you" Kyon stated

Tython fell to his knees looking down at the ground and slammed his head onto the ground…Damn it.

"Shut up! Please…"

"Tython, your father helped out ending the 5th Shinobi War… and they just laughed in his face. It wasn't that they ignored you… it was because they ignored you and in the end. You became nothing but you being at least I'm not that guy…" Kyon stated as then his eyes widened seeing Tython glare at Kyon standing back up walking towards him. His eyes… Kyubbi… No… Something else…

Tython then dashed towards Kyon as Kyon ducked, releasing the jutsu.

"Don't give me that bullshit; we all need to a barrier to overcome… I'm glad the village did what they did. Thanks to that I was able to meet Ichigo and be taken to that other world meeting Mira" Tython said as lightning started flickering off her body, Tython's eyes were now turning gold a little… but just for a second…

"Tython, you have the potential to reach up to Ichigo's level but not surpass him… that is something you just can't achieve" Kyon stated

"Since when was that decided?" Tython asked

"…Ichigo has far greater advantages than you" Kyon stated as he started fading away.

"Alone without his Uzukki… he's still far more valuable then you" Kyon said as he then faded away leaving Tython alone on the Hokage's rock looking down onto the village.

'I'll just get stronger then…' Tython thought as he shifted down.

- Orochimaru -

Orochimaru is in a cave chucking until Kyon shifted in front of him.

"Kyon, long times no see" Orochimaru greeted

"It's time" Kyon announced

"Really?"

"The Leaf's Soldiers won't be strong enough to take me, and with me by your side you'd be able to live your dream of taking down the Leaf. So what do you say?" Kyon offered putting his hand out.

Orochimaru chuckled.

'Itachi… You really did bring me a present after all' Orochimaru thought to himself taking Kyon's hand.

"So when should we start our attack?" Orochimaru asked

"First, I'm going to track your strength since you've been training, after the 5th War… Let's see how much you've grown since then" Kyon insisted

"Sure" Orochimaru said putting out his hand.

Kyon casted a jutsu and put his finger in Orochimaru's palm gathering information of his power and how much it's increased… and Kyon wasn't disappointed.

"Nice Job, you've gotten really strong, strong enough to take up 10% of my power" Kyon congratulated

"Hmph. Just wait boy… soon that power of yours will be all mines" Orochimaru stated

"Over my dead body"

"That's the point" Orochimaru joked and chuckled.

"Whatever, just get ready… we'll be leaving soon" Kyon informed walking out of the cave.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was looked out the window and yawned lying down on his bed until he heard a knock on his door.

Ichigo groaned getting off the bed and walking over to the door swinging it opened. It was Acuna.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked having a light blush on his face.

Acuna's was complete red matching Erza's hair color.

"I… I couldn't sleep so I wondered if I could… sleep in your bed with you" She asked in shy tone.

Ichigo blushed and looked the other way "Can't you sleep in Izzy's room?" Ichigo asked

"She told me to go to your room because she couldn't come to the door right now" She informed as Ichigo got what she meant.

'I didn't think she's that kind of person' Ichigo thought as he then opened his door letting her in.

'Guess I'll just sleep on the floor' Ichigo thought as he a blanket on the floor and a pillow.

"No need for that, you can sleep in the bed"

"That's suicide" Ichigo stated lying down on the floor.

"But…"

"No"

"But I'm scared" she admitted

Ichigo groaned getting up throwing a pillow by her trying to miss her. "You're evil" Ichigo stated

"No I'm not, I just want some sleep"

Ichigo just got into the bed and turned his back at her trying to get some sleep, and then he turned back around seeing her sleeping next to him.

Ichigo gasped as she cuddled next to him. Ichigo sighed pulling the covers over the two.

"Idiot…" Ichigo said as they fell asleep

- A Few Days Later-

"Can you believe the jackpot we just made?" Jade said as he laughed

"It's a miracle" Izzy said as her eyes turned to money symbols gathering the gems.

"Idiots, grab more and more" Rin commented

"Heh, you aint gotta ask me twice?" Chirico yelled as he hugged the gems

Ichigo sighed face palming himself, "Those idiots… so lost in money, I'm tired can we go already?" Ichigo asked

"I think it's funny if you ask me. It's not every day we find a place like this" Acuna stated

"I could care less what you think I don't think we should be in here" Ichigo stated

Then something caught Acuna's eye and ran over to it, it was a treasure chest.

"H-Hey… I don't think we should touch that" Ichigo warned

"Stop worrying, let's see what inside" Jade said in an excited tone

"I agree better check and see" Rin agreed walking towards the two with Chirico following him.

"Yeah, it must be Gold!" Izzy yelled running past Rin and Chirico.

They opened the box, and then 30 high level demons came growing from the ground.

"What the hell are those?!" Jade asked as he then got punched in the face by one them. The demons started multiplying from 30 to 60. Ichigo's eyes widened as he equipped his sword slicing thorough the demons stabbing into them.

"Gyahhhhh!" Chirico yelled in pain as he was then stabbed by one of the demons spear.

"Chirico!" Jade yelled running towards him until he got stepped on and the demons started stabbing him multiple times in his chest leaving him screaming in pain.

Ichigo ran over to Rin until a spear went right through his head, Ichigo's eyes widened as he charged towards Izzy but it was too late. She slashed one of the demon's head off but got slashing in the back and got stabbed right through her stomach.

"No!" Ichigo yelled

Ichigo then saw Acuna run towards Ichigo but one the demons grabbed her hair and the other grabbed her neck.

"I…" She said something… but he couldn't hear it because her voice was too soft.

Then the two demons ripped her head off and threw onto the ground.

Ichigo was shaking as Kyubbi's chakra overwhelmed him; his comrades… were killed brutally.

Ichigo then took out his two swords, his crystal sword and the other a black steel sword with a gray outline. Red Wind and shadows started surrounding him as he glared down at all of the demons pulling them back. Ichigo charged towards the demons slashing one of their heads off and another right through there chest.

Ichigo felt as if he was numb… as he his hands had a mind of his own as he sliced another demon in half, soon he killed all of the demons leaving Ichigo crying mourning over his friends. Ichigo's Uzukki eye color changed from red to yellowish- greenish color. Ichigo stabbed one last demon in the chest as he started calming down.

Ichigo walked out of the cave, with drops of blood on his face, blood covering his hands and his clothing covered in a bit of blood.

Ichigo looked up in the sky as it started pouring; Ichigo fell down on his knees with him crying with the flow of the rain… he chakra and magic started pouring out of him making the rocks float into the air swirling around as Ichigo stood back up, Ichigo then gripped his fists…

'Jade…Rin…Chirico…Izzy…Acuna; it's been only a year… why couldn't we just spend more time together?' Ichigo thought

'Jade… you were someone who took risks; even if no one would agree… you were a fool but you also my friend.' Ichigo thought to himself walking in the rain.

'Rin… you were always stern, didn't really care about anyone but himself. You were like me… someone who thinks about nobody about himself… but I still did learn a lot from you…' Ichigo thought

'Chirico, you were into fashion a lot, there was no question about that… you taught me how to look good even when I don't'

'Izzy… *sigh* … you were a gambler, with the guys that is. Always bringing in a new guy into your room every week which is why you have your own hall… I can't really think of much for you' Ichigo thought

'Acuna… We went out after that one night you slept in my bed, I didn't regret it one bit… but losing you is just too much to bear! You were the only one who was keeping my intact. I spilled everything about me to you… and I didn't know why' Ichigo thought

Ichigo then walked in there condo, with lightning striking in the background, Ichigo looked outside seeing it pouring. Ichigo took off his coat and threw it on the floor and went inside his room, then walked in the shower cleaning up. After he took a shower he went to sleep.

- A few days later -

Ichigo was in the Commander's Lahar office. Ichigo had on a black tank up with black gloves with dark navy blue shorts and sandals, with the 1st Hokage's necklace out in the open.

"Ichigo Uzumaki… I have called you here when I heard that all 5 of your members of the team you joined died." Lahar said as he read the papers

"I heard they were killed by a crowd of demons and were killed brutally leaving you to leave being the last one alive. I'm surprised you made it out of there, those demons take a group of S-Class Mages to defeat." Lahar stated praising Ichigo a little.

"What's your point?" Ichigo asked

"My point is that I want to prove your strength… fight me, Ichigo" Lahar challenged

"What's in it for me?" Ichigo asked

"Anything you want" Lahar offered

"… Anything huh" Ichigo thought to himself and stood up.

"Fine, let's go" Ichigo said walking out of the room.

Lahar then had a wicked grin on his face following Ichigo.

Ichigo and Lahar went out into the battlefield, Ichigo and Lahar stared each other down.

Civilians, Mages and Members of the Rune Knights started surrounding the as they were waiting for the two to fight.

'3…2…1… May the Match Begin!'

Ichigo took out his duel swords getting into his attack stance; Lahar took out his sword and his shield and then charged at each other.

Ichigo's and Lahar's swords clashed together, Lahar swung his sword as Ichigo ducked and Ichigo thrusted his sword bug got deflected by Lahar's shield. Lahar then swung his sword making Ichigo fall back, the sword's blade touched a prick of skin on Ichigo's neck making him bleed a bit.

Ichigo then started panting holding his neck wiping off some blood. Ichigo then grunted swing his duel sword but kept on getting deflected by Lahar's shield.

Lahar then thrusted his sword towards Ichigo again, Ichigo jumped and the blade cut Ichigo's cheek making him shed blood. Ichigo then ran back a bit getting some distance. Ichigo then smirked as he gained some speed running towards Lahar.

'No… Erza made me this sword, for years she brought it to its best…' Ichigo convinced himself

Lahar put his shield up but Ichigo had cut through with his sword breaking the shield in half!

Lahar's eyes widened as he looked up at Ichigo.

'Rasengan'

Ichigo used the Rasengan onto his stomach making him swirl into a circle into the ground.

'Ichigo wins'

Ichigo smirked as he looked down at Lahar and then crouched down to him.

"Anything you say…" Ichigo trailed off and chuckled.

Yeah… Ichigo's stronger than Lahar. It was obvious, Also my connection is down so I'm gonna have to update slower until I can get connection again.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29 - They're ready

Hey Guys! This is when Tython and Ichigo are 19 and they will be arriving at Fairy Tail, I thought about it and I want Tython to come back before Ichigo and for Ichigo to come in the Tower of Heaven arc. Also Kyon is supposed to be stronger than Madara, but not too strong because I want Tython to beat him. So right now my game plan is this.

Tython is going to **defeat** Kyon and Ichigo is going to **kill** Madara. I don't want Kyon to die because I need him for something else that has to do with the Fairy Tail Festival Arc.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Tython was in now wearing his father's clothing for Hebi as the wind blew.

Tython now jumping off the rooftops searching for a certain man. Orochimaru…

Tython wanted to capture him because he heard a rumor that he was going to start a war against the Leaf so the Leaf kept alert. They say that this battle will end the 6th Shinobi World War. The Mist Ninja allied with Orochimaru and now they're about to attack.

Then it happened! A huge snake came crashing into one of the homes of Kohona!

Tython grunted 'Snakes… it just had to Snakes…' Tython thought to himself as he threw a kunai at it charging towards the Snake. Tython then got his sword stabbing the snake! Tython looked around as then he met face to face with Orochimaru landing on the rooftop of a building.

Tython then looked at Orochimaru's face…. Disgusting.

'So is that supposed to make up or is that his skin?' Tython thought

"So… your Sasuke's son? Your father use to be my student" The man stated as he snickered a bit.

"My dad told about you, he said that when a snake offers you power say no and I listened since" Tython stated

Orochimaru chuckled "Your father should have been thankful, I did help him get to the battlefield" The man informed as he thrown at fist at him

"And now you're going to destroy it?" Tython asked as he ducked down

"Of course, just because I helped your father doesn't mean I'm going to stop my goal" Orochimaru stated as he then got punched in the face.

"Sorry to break it to you but, just because you helped my father out doesn't mean you I'll let you destroy the village" Tython stated as he then ducked down dodging Orochimaru's kick.

"Let's see if you're just as good as your father… it seems like you look a little similar to your father with that cocky attitude of yours… though your appearances… I guess you can say your hair is more like Kakashi's…"

"You were lucky to be born into the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha's were truly a prize to keep." Orochimaru said as he then threw a punch at Tython until Tython caught it. Then he started crushing it in anger.

"You have no right to even talk about the Uchiha Clan!" Tython yelled

"What's wrong boy? Did I touch a soft spot, your father was always soft… didn't kill a single person who I thrown at him" Orochimaru commented as he kicked Tython in the stomach making Tython fly back.

Tython's eyes widened as he spit out blood getting a blow in the stomach from Orochimaru. Tython then looked around seeing Mist ninja's surrounding him.

Tython looked into Orochimaru's eyes and activated his cursed seal. Tython then punched Orochimaru in the stomach as then the Mist ninja's came after Tython, Tython jumped up kicking one of the Mist ninja's in the side of their head and the other punching them in their neck pushing the ninja aside.

Tython then jumped off of one of the ninja's head but someone grabbed his ankle and swung Tython around into the ground. Tython grunted giving a cold glare at Orochimaru as he saw snakes coming out of his mouth slithering towards Tython.

Tython stood back up kicking the snakes away, then saw Orochimaru taking out more snakes out of his mouth.

'I think I'm gonna be sick' Tython thought holding his mouth.

Then the snakes gathered up together making a hand as Tython then jumped back getting away from the slithering snakes.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

Tython used burning the snakes as the snakes screeched in fear.

"Snakes… why snakes..." Tython grumbled as then Yazuki then appeared by him.

"Yazuki, it's about time"

"Oh shut up" Yazuki yelled as she kicked Orochimaru in his face twirling around punching a Mist ninja in the face.

"I got the Mist Ninja, Anbu's and Jonin ninjas will be appearing soon" Yazuki informed throwing another ninja off the rooftop.

"Thanks, be careful"

"No Kiss?"

Tython blushed a little, "Not in a million years" Tython stated

She giggled "I was just kidding, your way too boring to be with anyways"

Tython then sighed 'Do you like me or not?' Tython thought and moved to the side grabbing Orochimaru's arm and punched Orochimaru in his stomach.

Then Orochimaru grabbed Tython and gave him multiple blows to the stomach and uppercutted his and started giving him multiple kicks making seem as if he was flying in motion.

Tython then fell on the ground and was kicked by Orochimaru as snakes gathered around him, Tython quickly got his feet stepping on some of the snakes.

'Disgusting' Tython thought as one snake jumped up trying to bit him!

'Stone Release: Hail'

Rocks then started raining down as Tython tried to look for cover using one of the unconscious ninja's on his head using them for protection.

'Release'

Tython stopped the jutsu looking down on the floor seeing the snakes crushed. Tython was then kicked in the back pushing off the roof crashing into the ground, Orochimaru jumped off the roof to jump onto Tython but Tython rolled aside.

Tython then got on his knee looking up seeing Orochimaru… Tython then stood back up.

"Are you ready Tython? To face your father's sins?" Orochimaru asked as he laughed

"Sorry but I live to die another die" Tython stated as he threw a punch at Orochimaru but he dodged it by Orochimaru ducking down tripping Tython. Orochimaru then punched Tython in his face as Tython flew back crashing multiple buildings.

Tython clenched his eyes closed trying to seep in the pain he was feeling pulling the nails that was stabbed into his body. Tython rolled to the side as Orochimaru's snaky tongue came crashing down towards him. Tython then quickly got on his feet and activated his Sharigian.

Tython then walked out of the rumble… staring up at Orochimaru.

'I can defeat him… I'm better than this' Tython thought to himself

Tython jumped up meeting Orochimaru face to face and twirled around kicking Orochimaru to the ground. Tython shifted down onto the ground and kicked him in his stomach.

"Gyah! Curse you child!" The man screeched as he then grabbed Tython's ankle starting to crush his ankle as Tython tried to pull his ankle back.

Tython grunted kicking him in the face making him let his ankle go, Orochimaru then kicked Tython in the back of his knee making him fall back onto the ground.

Tython then stood back up staring at Orochimaru keeping all of his attention at him.

Tython then stood his sword, with lightning surrounding him.

"Seems like you've found your father's sword… I guess it's time to add it into my collection" the man said and chuckled

Tython gritted his teeth "Over my Life!" Tython yelled as he slashed towards Orochimaru pricking the blade across his chest. Orochimaru then shoved him back down.

Tython grunted as he stumbled Landing Square on his face, then Orochimaru stepped on him making Tython screech in pain.

'Success has been and have been defined as getting up one more time than been knocked' Tython remembered hearing his Grandfather's words.

Tython moved his head trying to get back up.

'You want to be successful … Prove it.'

Tython then raised his head up high.

'You want to be the very best there is… go out there and earn it'

Tython grunted as he knocked Orochimaru down.

'Once you keep moving forward, you won't stop moving forward until you get there'

Tython then stood on his two feet, standing proud and tall.

'That's how winners are made…'

Tython then had lightning scattered across the floor charging towards Orochimaru as the man started running. Tython then swung a punch a him but the man ducked down and stopped running making Tython flip over.

The man then put his knee on his back and grabbed his arm pulling it back as Tython yelled in pain.

'I just have to believe' Tython thought to himself as he screeched in pain, he felt as if he was going to break his arm.

Tython struggled trying to get back up fumbling around making Orochimaru grab his hair pulling him up and threw him up giving him multiple punches to the stomach. Then the man put his hand on over Tython's eye.

"This is mine…" Orochimaru stated and started chucking.

Tython's eyes widened…

'You have to keep on living'

Tython felt as he someone whispered inside of his ear whispering 'you have to keep on living… you could be our last hope…'

Then Orochimaru started to try and take out his eye.

'I'm always gonna love you no matter what… no matter what happens. You're my grandson and you're my blood, you're the best thing in my life. But until you start believing in yourself… you aren't gonna have a life.' Tython remembered and kicked Orochimaru in his stomach making him drop him.

Tython on his knees panting as he stood back up gaining a smirk and started walking towards Orochimaru, with his chest showing.

Then Tython kicked Orochimaru in the air giving him multiple blows to the face.

"You know, your face really disturbs me…" Tython admitted as he then punched him down into the ground. Then a huge snake came thrashing towards him until Tython grabbed his sword slicing it down and chopping his body. Tython then jumped onto the snake stabbing his sword into the snake running down the snake dragging his sword with him slicing the Snake in half.

Tython then appeared in front of a shocked Snake Ninja.

"Sorry that took so long, but I haven't had much occasion to practice this one. This is what I call Sage mode" Tython stated as he opened his eyes, they were the eyes of a lion, Tython then punched Orochimaru in the stomach knocking him down. Tython grinned as he kicked the man in the face and gave another blow to his knee.

Tython then jumped up far into the sky and throwing the man back down into the ground. Tython then threw a kunai onto Orochimaru's arm shifting down kicking him back down.

'New Technique: Lighting Ping Pong'

Tython shifted in the sky kicking Orochimaru up and down like a ping pong and gave another kick making Orochimaru into the ground. Sand and Dust surrounded the area as another snake came towards Tython trying to bit his face off.

Tython then sliced the Snake's head off.

"Where's Pest Control when you need em'?" Tython commented and drilled inside another Snake going right through the Snake.

Tython then punched Orochimaru in his mouth!

Tython jumped back looking at his hand trying to wipe it off somewhere "Ugh! Snake spit, is there somewhere I put is without leaving Snake everyone?" Tython asked as he wiped it on the wall.

Tython then jumped back as kunai's was thrown at him.

Orochimaru glared down at Tython as Tython chuckled "What's wrong? Did I make you shed your skin or something?" Tython asked as a snake hand thrashed towards him with Tython slicing it off.

'Fire Style: Great Dragon Jutsu'

Fire then surrounded the area as Tython and Orochimaru clashed with their swords meeting slash by slash, point by point and attack by attack.

Tython panted as he then stabbed Orochimaru in his side as the man's eyes widened.

Tython then stalled Orochimaru's blood with his lightning so he wouldn't die.

Then Orochimaru fell down coughing a little "I will… kill you… someday, I promise you that" Orochimaru said as he chuckled

Tython then picked up his sword pointing it at Orochimaru's face with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what if I just killed you right now? Just one more problem to be kept off my shoulders"

"You're too chicken to do something like that" Orochimaru stated as Tython grunted putting his sword up. Tython then picked Orochimaru over his shoulder.

"You it's never, never been too late… you could change" Tython offered

Orochimaru chuckled "Thanks but, No thanks… my dream doesn't lie here"

"Then where? Does it lie at?" Tython asked

"Well, I just wanted to be successful"

"Heh, Yeah I fuckin' feel ya… I know I'll be successful I just hope that I'm alive for it" Tython said as he sighed

"What's your name boy?" Orochimaru asked

'You fight someone and you don't even know his name?' Tython thought as he sighed

"Tython Uchiha"

"Tython, your brother talks about you a lot"

Tython stopped walking looking over at Orochimaru

"Your brother is very strong, enough to defeat us in one shot" Orochimaru informed and chuckled

"I doubt that. He may be strong but he isn't unbeatable…"

"They say he's stronger than Madara Uchiha"

"You think so?"

"Definitely"

Tython then gave him over to the Shinobi Police Force.

"There's one more thing you should know"

"Huh? What's that?" Tython asked

"Ichigo Uzumaki… he's here"

"Where?"

"With your brother… can you feel him?"

Tython's eyes widened until he heard clapping and cheering.

Tython then had a big smile on his face looking around.

'My dream… is to be acknowledged by everyone, and become Guild Master'

The villagers then ran over to Tython hugging and thanking him for protecting the village.

Before the village never really hated him… they just needed to know him first.

In the end he made a legacy in that village… The Uchiha Hero of the Leaf… Tython Uchiha.

- A few days later -

Ichigo was in a hideout far away from the villagers. When he turned 19 he left the Rune Knights and came back to Kohona, he came here to resume his training with Kyon. Kyon had helped him a lot and grown a lot since then, Ichigo was now training with Kyon.

Kyon stared at Ichigo "Are you ready?" Kyon asked

Ichigo nodded "I'm ready"

"Let's start" Kyon said as he casted a few shadow clones towards him.

"Think about those who hurt you… show what you can do Ichigo" Kyon said encouraging Ichigo as he nodded.

The shadow clones came dashing towards Ichigo!

Ichigo ducked down dodging a punch and upper cutting the shadow clone as two more appeared. Ichigo jumped on the other shadow clones fist and kicked them in the side of their face and took out his duel swords. Ichigo stabbed one of the shadow clones and the other slicing upwards onto their face.

The shadow clones grabbed Ichigo neck trying to choke him but Ichigo turned to shadows going behind them punching it the back. Ichigo's speed then started increase twirling around punching and kicking all of the other shadows clones as they started multiplying.

Ichigo jabbed another shadow clones and punched on in there gut activating his Uzukki. Ichigo grabbed another shadow's clone slamming it into the ground and stabbed another straight through his chest as the others deformed.

Ichigo looked back at Kyon "Is that all?" Ichigo asked

Kyon shook his head "No, Tython is coming here soon. Just getting you ready"

Ichigo nodded.

"Now, let's get ready"

"Of Course, Kyon Sensei"

- Tython -

Tython is running through the forest 'He's here, I can feel his chakra. He's close!'

Tython used her Sharigian searching the forest.

"Over here!" Yazuki yelled

Tython then followed Yazuki along with Kakashi and Yazuki's father.

It was a waterfall, Tython then saw Ichigo as his eyes widened.

'Ichigo… after all of these years, you're finally back' Tython thought as they walked through the waterfall.

Inside of the waterfall it was a tunnel, then lanterns lightened up, Tython and the others ran through the tunnel.

'He's here… I know it!' Tython thought

"Ichigo!" Yazuki yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"ICHIGO!" Tython yelled

- Ichigo -

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Tython's and Yazuki's yells and screams along with his Sensei Kakashi.

"Is something wrong?" Kyon asked

"It's nothing…"

Ichigo then walked towards Kyon…

(Flashback)

Ichigo was about to walk away from leaving the note.

Then he turned around and saw Tython put his hand out.

"I… I'll never give up, not now, not ever. You got it? I'll keep holding out my hand until you take it." Tython stated as wind blew. Ichigo's eyes widened as tears started to spill out.

"And… then when that happens… we'll all be together again"

(Now)

Ichigo stopped walking looking at the ground with his bangs covering his face as he clenched his fists and activated his Uzukki.

"Kyon, this is my battle… if you interfere you will be sorry" Ichigo warned

Kyon just chuckled "Watch your mouth boy, and I'm aware of that… If it was my battle he would have been dead by now" Kyon stated

"If anyone's gonna kill him I'd be me… then I'll be able to kill" Ichigo stated

"Let's not kill him yet… he'll be very valuable to you let alone, since he has such a strong grip of faith in you, you could easily manipulate him" Kyon insisted

"He'll just be in my way" Ichigo said as he glared at Kyon

"Your fault" Kyon said as he walked away into the darkness.

- Tython -

Tython, Yazuki and Kakashi ran into a room.

The room was dark, into it lite by lanterns on the wall, the three looked up seeing a strange man on a throne. On top of it was the Uzumaki symbol. They looked around and between each lantern was the Uzumaki Symbol.

'This can't be…' Kakashi thought as he looked around realizing where they were, The Uzumaki Hideout.

"Tython…. And Yazuki too…" said the strange man.

'No way…' Yazuki thought

"It's been a long time… Ichigo" Tython said in a relieved tone.

"That's Ichigo?" Yazuki asked

Ichigo was wearing Kirito's outfit from SAO… look it up please.

"What are you here?" Ichigo asked

"We came to bring you back Ichigo, you've been gone way too long. Let alone I've been training for the last 2 years just to get your ass back" Tython stated

"You cannot refuse" Kakashi said

"Kakashi… I see you're here too" Ichigo trailed off looking over at Yazuki

"Yazuki… why are you here? Still blinded in that bond you think our team has?" Ichigo asked

"What are you talking about?" Tython asked

"Having too much bonds will only make you weak and hold you back…" Ichigo stated

"If I'm going to kill Madara Uchiha then that means I'm gonna have to break those bonds… even with you, Tython" Ichigo said as he stared down at Tython and chuckled a bit with a grin on his face.

"Right now… all I need is power, to kill the man who made this world suffer for all of these years ago" Ichigo stated

'Kakashi sensei was right… he's making the same mistake that my father did many years ago' Tython realized.

"I destroyed my bond with you and the guild, don't you see?" Ichigo yelled

"Bonds… That bond that you made with the guild that you made with Erza, and Mira and everyone… I doubt you'd even know the meaning of destroying a bond!" Tython yelled

"It's too late; I'm already so close… I can't turn back now" Ichigo said as he was getting ready to draw his duel swords.

"…!"

"It's that's how it is, I'll just have to kill you then… after that I'm sure will be blinded in hatred towards him which will destroy those bonds" Ichigo stated

"Tython…" Yazuki's father trailed off

"I see, then I have no other choice… then to use force instead" Tython said rest his shoulder onto his sword.

'His attitude and chakra… both calm and sturdy, it seems like that annoying attitude of his has been washed away I hope' Ichigo thought as he got ready to fight.

**Tython vs Ichigo**

"I'm bringing you back home… Ichigo" Tython said drawing out his sword.

"Hmph. Come at me" Ichigo taunted drawing out his duel swords.

Ichigo then shifted over behind the three dashing towards Tython, Tython pushed the three out of the way as he brought out his sword clashing against Ichigo's duel swords.

"Ichigo, it's time for you stop this and come home!" Tython yelled punched him in the face and he swung his sword, Ichigo ducked kicking him back.

"Hmph that was a breeze" Ichigo commented as Tython grunted

'Lightning Dragons Iron Fist'

Ichigo easily jumped over his fist as then Yazuki's father managed to punch him in the face knocking him down. Then he deformed… a shadow clone, when?

Ichigo then casted a jutsu

'Giant Rasengan'

Ichigo slammed his attack into Tython gut slamming him back.

Tython grunted getting onto his knee dashing towards Ichigo with Impressive Speed as Ichigo threw multiple kunai's at Tython.

Ichigo jumped up as Tython tried to punch him, Ichigo moved to the side but Tython then head-butted him knocking him back a bit. Ichigo used his sword dragging it with him making him stop hand standing on the handle of his black sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yazuki yelled as she swung her foot making Ichigo jump off of the sword glaring at her.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Ichigo asked glaring at her; he then shifted towards her swinging his sword towards her cutting his arm and kicking her back with her dad.

"Ichigo, stop this now. Don't you see… how much of an idiot you've become? Being blinded by revenge" Tython said as he ducked down and stepped back casting a jutsu.

'Chidori Stream'

Ichigo smirked jumping back as he dashed away from the lightning.

Tython then unleashed the attacks speed as Ichigo ran away from the lightning threating to strike him. Ichigo flew back reaching into his pocket throwing bombs making a huge explosion.

Tython then dashing in towards Ichigo punching him straight in the face! Ichigo flipped over as if he was a rag doll and then stabbing his sword into the ground stopping his fall standing back up glaring at Tython.

"Damn it…" Ichigo muttered as he wiped his lip.

"Is it really that hard… to understand…? Ichigooo!" Tython yelled

Ichigo smirked dashing towards Tython throwing a punch but Tython deflected it by using his elbow.

'At this rate… you'll just follow the same path as my…' Tython thought to himself as he got hit by a Rasgean.

"Playtime's over" Ichigo announced

"You idiot! What's up with you?" Tython yelled as he dodged Ichigo's kunai's

Tython then dashed towards Ichigo punched him in the face but was blocks by Ichigo's arms.

"I have my own path to follow… butt out" Ichigo yelled as he punched Tython in the stomach, upper cutting him and kicked him in the chest pushing him back.

"Ichigo… you're becoming just like Madara Uchiha! All Kyon wants is for you to be is replacement!" Tython yelled

"I could care less… as long as that man is dead, by me and me alone" Ichigo yelled as he punched Tython in the face shifting behind him.

'Rasgean'

Ichigo had strike Tython with another one of his attacks in his back!

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

Ichigo's clones jumped up slamming Tython onto the ground as Ichigo punched him straight in the stomach.

"That bond that we had… I'll protect it no matter what!" Tython yelled kicking Ichigo out of the way.

Tython then kicked his foot down across Ichigo's head and kneaded his head against his knee sending Ichigo flying.

"If that's how it is, that I'll blow that bond away into dust!" Ichigo yelled in anger

'Double Giant Rasengan'

Ichigo hit Tython in the stomach with his Double Giant Rasengans sending him back flopping across the floor.

'Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu'

Fireballs started chasing towards Ichigo as Ichigo jumped up swinging his sword throwing them back.

Tython then dashed towards him jumping up punching him in the side of his face and other punch to his stomach making him spit out a little blood.

'That power again… it definitely isn't the Kyubbi's' Ichigo thought as he was punched in the face again by Tython.

"What the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked

"Your best friend!" Tython yelled

'Vermillion Chidori'

Tython had struck Ichigo causing an explosion making Ichigo skid onto the ground, Ichigo stood back up panting a little and shook his head.

"It seems like you've matured a bit… but it's no use anyways" Ichigo warned as he shifted towards Tython kicking him back in his face as Ichigo flipped back standing up with a grin on his face.

"I'm still better than you… Tython"

Tython charge towards Ichigo, punching him in the stomach multiple times!

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

"Gyah!" Ichigo yelled in pain getting flown back! Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand staggering back up.

"Enough talk…" Ichigo yelled as he activated his Uzukki shifting behind Tython throwing a kick. Tython activated his Sharigian ducking down flipping back as Ichigo jumped over his trying to kick him back down, Tython swung left as Ichigo thrown another fist at him. Tython then swung his sword but Ichigo jumped over him throwing his duel swords as Tython swung backwards missing the blade by an inch.

Ichigo twirled around as Tython then punched Ichigo straight in the face, slamming him against a wall with Tython dashing towards him using his blade to hold him back. Tython then started panting glaring down at Ichigo.

"Are you up yet?" Tython yelled as Ichigo grunted

"You're still nothing more than an idiot, once an idiot always an idiot huh?" Ichigo said as he chuckled, his Uzukki switching from red to yellowish orangish color. Ichigo then kicked Tython back as Tython casted a jutsu.

'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu'

A huge fireball came rushing towards Ichigo as Ichigo grunted throwing the fireball back with his crystal sword turning the fireball into wind surrounding Ichigo.

Ichigo then smirked casting Rasengan, Tython took out his sword being surrounded by lightning.

"Get ready to pack your bags Ichigo, you're coming home" Tython stated

"It's… already too late, I can't turn back anymore…" Ichigo said as his duel swords started turning into dark purple wind.

Each side starting boosting up as Tython's lightning started surrounding the place along with Ichigo's wind surrounding the place, then light and shadows starts colliding in within their attacks.

'Shadow Rasengan'

"_**Tythonnnnnn!"**_

'Light Chidori'

"_**Ichigooooooo!"**_

The two attacks clashed against each other as they both held each other back but in the end… Ichigo's attack overcame Tython's by a little and started clashing towards Tython; Tython's attack started clashing back making them reach the middle.

Then a white light exploded as the two stared at each other's eyes as the two put their hands out remembering the time when they took hands by their two fingers as the smiled at each other looking up they saw their father's doing the same.

The two got overwhelmed by their attacks making dust and ash clear the area.

Tython and Ichigo flipped back as the two panted.

Ichigo smirked "Hmph. You didn't disappoint me after all" Ichigo complimented as he stood back up

"…!"

"Tch…" Tython then grunted he put his sword back up.

Ichigo put his hand out at his duel swords swung over to him, Ichigo jumped up catching the two putting them back.

"But it ends here…" Ichigo stated

'That attitude…' Yazuki thought

'Of course, just as I expected…' Kakashi thought

Ichigo then summoned a jutsu as his eyes then turned light blue, they eyes of a wolf, he put his hand up in the air as he had a big grin on his face.

"I'll erase you all… here and now" Ichigo announced

"Not now, Ichigo" Kyon yelled as he grabbed his arm glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted putting his arm back down.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked

"'Why?' Because if you kill him now, what good would it be later…" Kyon stated giving Ichigo a hint.

Ichigo looked over at Kyon and sighed "Damn it, I wanted to really kill too" Ichigo muttered

"Let's go, we've got to keep on moving for 'you know what'…" Kyon trailed off as Tython grunted gripping his sword

"….."

Ichigo turned around walking away.

"Ichigo, what the hell come back!" Tython yelled

"Foolish little brother… he's blinded by the path of revenge" Kyon informed

Tython grunted glaring at Kyon as he faded away with Ichigo.

Tython's eyes widened… Ichigo… Tython then dropped down to his knees.

"Ichigo… Again… I couldn't stop you again…" Tython said outline getting on his hands and knees gritting his teeth trying to stop his tears.

"I am… so… weak…" Tython said to himself

"So that's it?" Yazuki's father asked

Yazuki's father walked by Tython and kneeled next to him.

"Listen, you said something to Ichigo just then, you said even if he denied it… your bond. It was still there strong and sturdy." Yazuki said as Tython nodded

"….."

"Do you honestly think a bond like that could be broken because of something like this?" Yazuki's father asked

"Dad…" Yazuki trailed off lost for words

"Na, Ichigo… as much as acts like an ass all the time. No matter how cold blooded or mean he can be… he'll always be my best friend" Tython stated

"In that case, everything's fine" Yazuki's dad said as Tython raised an eye brow.

"You can still bring Ichigo back, or better yet he'd come back to you" Yazuki's father said as he stood up.

"Old man… Thanks" Tython thanked

Kakashi sighed 'It's happening all over again…' Kakashi thought

- The Next day -

Tython was in his room staring at the ceiling with his bangs covering his eyes. He then looked on his desk and saw something… a note.

Tython groaned and stood up picking up the note.

'It's time to come back… to come back to Fairy Tail. Your training is already complete and you could learn much more in Fairy Tail, but for now. Wait a bit… I'll call you back in a month when you complete this task' the note said as Tython read the tasks.

Tython nodded as he put on his clothes, packed up his stuff and jumped out the window falling from his condo putting his arms out casting a jutsu.

'Summoning Jutsu: Eagle'

Tython stood on the eagle as it soared into the sky, Tython flew past some shops searching for Yazuki's parent's bakery shop. Tython jumped off feeling the wind crashing down onto his face and threw his sword down; making the sword stab into the ground Tython twirled in the air landing onto the sword.

The Eagle deformed as Tython put his sword back up and walked inside the store.

"Hello Tython, have you come here to confess you me yet?" Yazuki's mother teased

"No, thank you"

"Aww, you could really be cold blooded do you know that?" Yazuki's mother pouted as she put her bread inside of the oven.

"If I'm cold blooded then your husband's the Devil" Tython stated as he looked around and picked up one of the breads and started eating it.

"Hey kid!" Yazuki's father yelled throwing a baseball at his head as Tython ducked.

"What is it?"

"What the hell are you doing eating the food without paying for it?" The man asked with a dark aura surrounding him.

Tython finished eating it burping in his face and smirked as the man swung his bat towards him.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it, calm down Old Man" Tython said putting his hands up trying to calm the guy down.

"Anyways… I gotta tell you guys something" Tython announced as Yazuki walked out seeing what he was talking about.

"Oh hey Tython, and what are you talking about?" Yazuki asked

"I'm leaving" Tython announced

"For… good?" Yazuki asked

"Of course not, I'll come back soon but, it's time for me to go back to the place where I belong" Tython stated

"Besides, I've been around a place and I've seen a lot of faces never really known who I was. I made a lot of changes but I won't forget who I was." Tython said as he walked out of the shop.

"Hey kid, here" The man said giving him his baseball bat

"N-No it's fine, really when I come back we can play baseball again" Tython said as he smiled

The man sighed and hugged Tython "Be safe, you're like a son to me. You know that right?" The man asked as Tython smiled hugging him back. "Just remember you were never on your own, don't forget it alright?" The man asked

"I will never forget it" Tython answered as he walked out of the shop but was stop by Yazuki hugging him.

Tython blushed a bit and sighed "Yazuki…"

"Just, be safe alright?" She asked looking up at him.

Tython nodded "Alright Yazuki, I promise when I come back I'll stop by alright"

"You better…"

Tython then let go of Yazuki until her mom and her kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"H-Hey! Don't you have a husband! And isn't your father right there!" Tython argued getting ready to run out of the shop.

The man eyes flashed at him as Tython ran out the store "They kissed me!" Tython yelled as the two girls giggled.

A few moments later Tython managed to lose the old man, he was now at his grandparents' house.

Tython knocked on the door, then his grandmother opened the door and slammed it back shut but Tython caught his foot in the door as his eye twitched.

"What do you want?" The old woman asked

"I'm leaving and just saying goodbye to grandpa" Tython announced as the woman's face lite up as a smile appeared on her face.

Tython face palmed himself as he saw his great- grandfather come at the door. The man motioned him to come inside as Tython pasted by his happy grandmother. Tython sat down on the couch as he looked out at his grandfather and sighed. 'How am I supposed to do this?' Tython thought

"Listen grandpa…"

"Wait boy, before you say anything here" The old man took out a letter and gave it to Tython. Tython read the note and smiled, he was supposed to give a speech for everyone to hear.

"Isn't it wonderful? You get to make a speech, I'm so proud of you" The old man trailed off chuckling

"Grandpa…. I'm leaving, I'm going back" Tython announced

The man lowered his eyes as he sighed and went over to hug him. "I'm gonna miss you, boy" the man in a sad tone.

"Thanks Grandpa… for everything, I will never forget all the things you've done for me, I don't know what I'd really be without you thanks" Tython thanked

The man smiled back "It's fine and besides you deserve it" The man stated as they stopped hugging.

- A few hours later -

Tython was right next to the Hokage ready to give out his speed. Tython then all of a sudden had gotten nervous, he felt like as if he was going to throw up. His stomach felt like butterflies had taken over… Tython then sighed looking down at the villagers as they waited for his speech. He saw Yazuki and her parents, his grandparents and Shisui sensei. Tython smiled and closed his eyes getting a mic.

"What is the measure of a man? What makes a man be remembered? Is it determined by the faults and accomplishments he made throughout his life or does it all just boil down to the last thing he ever did? In this life time… so much could be done" Tython stated as he looked at the villagers

"So many things could be possible, but in the end it's not what others think of you… it's what you thought of yourself. When you lie there on your death bed, what are you truly going to care about? All the times you wasted trying to view you as the king of your generation or all the things that made you happy?" Tython asked the crowd

"Was it all the times spent trying to prove a point or trying to do something others said you couldn't or was it worth it to do what made you happy?" Tython asked looking around seeing unsure faces in the crowd.

"Did you try to be a saint for fear of what an avengeful god might do to you if you weren't or did you live life as you pleased by denying the chance of a reward of effort in the end?" Tython said looking at the Genin, Chunnin, Jonin and ANBU Black Ops Ninjas

"We can choose to live in many ways, we can love or we can hate… we can help or we can beg for the assistance of others? The meaning of life is not a predefined definition, life and its meaning is a variable dependent on the views of the person. In the end the only question you need to ask yourself is: Was my life worth it? Was it worth in all the time and effort putting into what you felt was right?" Tython asked as looked up at the sky.

"If you can answer that question with all honesty as Yes, then you can die a happy man… if you answer No, then it's not too late. You're not dead yet, you can still make a change… you can sit there and listen to your fears or you can get up and you can make your dreams a reality, you can do it. When someone says you can't they lie don't ever let someone tell you can't do it. You're a man/woman not a slave to your own emotions. You're not a sacrifice to your god or being to importance… you're a man/woman!" Tython yelled

"With limitless potential... a mind of your own and the ability to do whatever set your mind to do! Also often we forget this… look, just take a simple look at the man/woman before you and that you've created lived and died as they saw a fit. Men/Women of pain that spread up work, Men/Women who has set an example! Men/Women have died so you can live! Who says you can't achieve the same greatness they have?" Tython asked pointing back at the Jonin Ninjas and 5 Kages.

"Yes, it is true that brave men don't last long… they live forever. If you had to know one thing and one thing only, it's this…. don't give in, never give up, Die for something worth living for, Measure of a man is not by importance, measure of a man is irrelevance… but the impression he left on the world is what truly matters." Tython stated

"It's not how deep your bury that matters it's how far you raised… It's the goals you've set that matters, it's the challenges you've faced. It's the hardship you've endured… it's the pain you overcame… you are more important now than ever, you have the ability to change the world. You and you alone could decide how to live." Tython stated as he stood before the Leaf Village.

"You are a man/woman, not just a being… don't ever forget that" Tython said as he walked away hearing sobs and claps and whistles in the background.

Tython then shifted away from the village falling from the sky into the kingdom of Fiore, Tython his sword down to land on as he got ready. Shot down onto the sword as wind blew out of the way. Tython then put his sword up looked at a guild… it was a dark guild.

'Well… I wonder how many dark guilds there are.' Tython thought as he casted Shadow Clone Jutsu.

*Song Unbreakable plays… I think it's by Hollywood Undead or something I don't know I really like this song*

Tython's shadow clones started attacking the Dark Guild, members of the guild started running out getting ready to attack Tython running towards him.

Tython took out his sword as Lightning surrounded him swung his sword over one of their heads kicking them aside and punched another in the stomach.

Tython flips backwards kicking another in their face.

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

Tython punched multiple men in the stomach as he jumped back up swinging around making them step back as blue lightning surrounded him.

Tython stabbed his sword into the ground.

'Chidori Current'

Tython then went for their Master grabbing him by his throat kicking in the side of his head; Lighting started crashing out of the sky.

"W-Who are you?" The man asked

"Tython Uchiha, Fairy Tail's Thunder Clap" Tython announced

Tython jabbed the man knocking him out as his shadow clones knocked out the other dark mages.

A month later Tython managed to take out most of the Dark Guilds making a name for himself 'Fairy Tail's Thunder Clap'

- Later that day -

Cana was walking drunk in the street after drinking way too much booze at night.

Cana could barely walk as she fell down into an alley grabbing the ground trying to keep herself from flying off the earth.

"Well isn't this our lucky day, huh boys?" A strange man asked as the 2 huge men behind him laughed. They were thugs.

"Should we take her home boss?" One of the thugs asked

"Na, let's do her right here" The other insisted

The three men chuckled walking towards her pushing her into an alley.

Cana's eyes widened in fear as she tried to crawl away but one of the men grabbed her hair pulling her head back and poured something into her mouth as the other held her nose making her swallowing it.

Cana coughed as then she couldn't move. She looked back as the three thugs started walking towards her, Cana clenched her eyes shut.

'I can't believe this… my first time is going to be like this?!' Cana thought

"…This… is unforgivable" A strange man yelled walking towards the three thugs.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the thugs asked

The man took out his duel swords, one of them was a crystal sword another one of was a black steel sword. The man had on all black and on his steel band was a carved in Fairy Tail Symbol.

"Wait… All black clothing… blue crystal eyes, dark blue hair… The Legendary Crystal Sword and the Legendary Sword of Krobloic… No way… It's Revontheus Fairy Tail's Secret!" One of the thugs yelled as he started shaking.

"Ichigo…" Cana said as she saw Ichigo walked towards the three thugs and smiled.

Ichigo glared down at the man with his Uzukki activated, Ichigo dashed towards the three thugs as he stabbed one of them in their knee and kicked him down dragging out his sword as the man screamed.

The two thugs ran towards Ichigo as Ichigo threw his two swords in the air and took out his guns kneeling down shooting their knees so they could run. Ichigo then took out three cards trapping the three in the cards. Ichigo put the three in his pockets as he caught his two swords drawing them back.

"What's happen?" Ichigo asked looking down at Cana taking out a healing potion.

"I-Ichigo… you're… back" Cana said gratefully as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Ichigo kneeled down wiping her tears and smiled "You've gotten taller, Cana… the last time I saw you were my cute my little sister… now you're…" Ichigo trailed off waiting for her to answer

"I'm 18 years old" Cana answered

"18? Cool, here drink this it'd make you be able to move again" Ichigo informed

Cana drunk the potion, Ichigo then helped Cana get up as she started to be able to walk again.

"Are you coming back to the guild?" Cana asked

"Not now, but soon… don't tell Erza through or anyone for the matter of fact" Ichigo said as he sighed

"Why?" Cana asked

"They'd just come after me… again" Ichigo said as Cana nodded

"But everyone misses you, Mira, and Erza… and I miss you, even Laxus!" Cana argued

"Just don't tell anyone please… Since I saved you from those rapists, you owe me" Ichigo stated as Cana groaned.

Ichigo then took out the cards as he casted a jutsu.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

He created one clone telling it to give it to the Rune Knights so they can go to jail.

Ichigo then chuckled as he looked back at Cana 'She did grow to have a nice figure though… I just hope she isn't like Mira and actually put on real clothing for once' Ichigo thought as he walked her home.

"So… how's the guild?" Ichigo asked

Cana then giggled a bit "Oh well… let's just say things are a little different. Well Mira is different for sure" Cana stated as Ichigo raised his eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"Your gonna have to find out when you get there" Cana teased as Ichigo then put on a hood walking her front door of Fairy Hills. Ichigo hid his magic trying to make sure no one would figure out it was him. Then Ichigo ducked dodging a sword, Ichigo looked up blushing a little. He hadn't seen her for almost 1 and half years.

She had a tank top with shorty shorts on, and she didn't look happy.

"Cana, what are you doing with a strange man? Do you not know that no boys are allowed in Fairy Hills?" Erza asked

Ichigo chuckled a bit 'Like you could talk, you sneaked me into Fairy Hills so much that I'm surprised they haven't caught me yet' Ichigo thought as he sighed

"I do, he was just walking me home. He'll be on his way" Cana said as Ichigo nodded walking away.

Erza watched as Ichigo walked away and sighed letting Cana in closing the door behind her, opening it a bit making sure he's leaving.

- A few weeks later -

Tython had bought a condo, it was a nice place. 10 bedroom and 4 bathroom, though he only needed 1 bedroom he wanted to use the other space for something else.

Tython used his main bedroom for where he's going to sleep, his carpet was white and his walls were gold. Tython usually wore his father's clothing now, for Hebi right now. Since Tython left Fiore he's been studying, so his intelligence raised dramatically, though he still couldn't reach Levi's or Ichigo's Intelligence sadly.

Tython had gotta taller, before he was 5'6 and now he's 5'9. Tython's hair had gotten spikier, moving to the left side of his face in a swift motion. (How do I say it… oh yeah like Gray on Pokémon) Tython's attitude turned for an annoying idiot to a sarcastic and cool guy. Tython's voice had also gotten a little deeper, and his body gotta muscular and well developed since he left.

In his closet, he doesn't have much clothing… his stuff mainly just had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Tython still respected his clan but gained a little cocky personality also, Tython had managed to take out most of the Dark guilds but someone else was also doing so also and he couldn't figure out who he was.

Tython was now getting ready to meet up with Shisui sensei, and then come back to Fairy Tail. Tython was pretty excited though nervous, he didn't know if the guild got over it or not… and he's also nervous that Mira found someone else.

Tython walked out the door, Tython walking in the street some females recognizing who he was. Someone then pulled on his shirt; Tython turned and saw it was just a little boy.

"What is it?" Tython asked

"Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked holding out a pen and his baseball cap.

Tython looked at the boy with a confused look and picked up the pen and baseball cap.

"Alright, who do I make this to?" Tython asked

"Me" The boy answered

Tython nodded and equipped a gold pen, and then he wrote 'Tython Uchiha – Fairy Tail's Thunder Clap'

"There you go" Tython said giving the boy back the hat, the boy's face lite up as he hugged Tython. Tython sighed patting the boy on the back.

"Thanks!" The boy thanked

"You're welcome, I'll see you later" Tython said waving the boy off. As he turned around a line of people came wanting his autograph. Tython sighed 'I'm supposed to meet up with Shisui sensei'

- Fairy Tail -

Master is sitting in his office, he keeps on getting cards and flowers thanking 'Fairy Tail's Thunderclap'. He asked if it was for Laxus but he said no. So that means it had to be one other person… Tython Uchiha.

"Mira, more gifts and flowers and cards came in thanking 'Fairy Tail's Thunderclap' can you put them in your bar cabinet?" Master asked

Mira sighed "Alright, but why do they keep coming in. Honestly this guy got more mail and love letters coming in than me" Mira commented putting the stuff up.

The Master chuckled "Now Mira, it's no time to get jealous" The master teased

"I'm not jealous, just aggravated I mean the guy can at least show up here to get them" Mira complained

- Tython -

Tython finally finished all the signatures and looked around, looking up at a jewelry shop. Tython walked inside as his face lite up, everywhere was gold!

Tython started drooling a little seeing all of the gold; he wiped his mouth and looked in the cases to find something. He then looked and saw a necklace with a teardrop shape on it.

'It's perfect' Tython thought until he looked at the price and face palmed himself.

'How am I going to eat… or get new clothes…?' Tython thought as he looked at his money. He had a lot of money but just for a necklace? Why'd they have to do so expensive?!

Tython bought the necklace anyways and casted a jutsu.

'Transportation Transfer Jutsu'

Tython had placed a bead inside of the necklace so he could transport there.

Tython put the necklace in its case putting it in Equip. Tython walked down the streets looking around. 'Wow… even the city changed, and the River Bank, I hope the Guild isn't different'

- Madara -

Madara and Kyon are looking over Tython seeing him wonder off in the town.

"Are you ready?" Kyon asked

Madara chuckled "I've been defeated once… I won't let that happen again" Madara declared

Kyon then chuckled "Sadly I've been never been defeated before… Let's see if I actually get a loss this time"

Madara looked over at Kyon's amused look on his face 'What's he up to…' Madara thought

Alright so guys I'm gonna **start the Fairy Tail Episodes** except there is **one problem**….

I love you so much that I want to do my best but, I don't have internet so I have to use my school to upload on fanfic. And it's only 1 more day of school so you might see me in a **day or week** or maybe even a month. But if I have to I'll run over to the library to upload my chapters if I have to but, for now I can't update my stories as fast as I want to now… sorry.

**Please Review**… Jason Out!

**Also the next chapter is going to be about ****Kyon Uchiha****, I realized you barley know about his story so I'm gonna be doing a filler on his life. **

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Be Honest**

**Please Review it will make my day.**

**Please Review**

**Please Review… Please?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - They're ready

Hey Guys! This is when Tython and Ichigo are 19 and they will be arriving at Fairy Tail, I thought about it and I want Tython to come back before Ichigo and for Ichigo to come in the Tower of Heaven arc. Also Kyon is supposed to be stronger than Madara, but not too strong because I want Tython to beat him. So right now my game plan is this.

Tython is going to **defeat** Kyon and Ichigo is going to **kill** Madara. I don't want Kyon to die because I need him for something else that has to do with the Fairy Tail Festival Arc.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Tython was in now wearing his father's clothing for Hebi as the wind blew.

Tython now jumping off the rooftops searching for a certain man. Orochimaru…

Tython wanted to capture him because he heard a rumor that he was going to start a war against the Leaf so the Leaf kept alert. They say that this battle will end the 6th Shinobi World War. The Mist Ninja allied with Orochimaru and now they're about to attack.

Then it happened! A huge snake came crashing into one of the homes of Kohona!

Tython grunted 'Snakes… it just had to Snakes…' Tython thought to himself as he threw a kunai at it charging towards the Snake. Tython then got his sword stabbing the snake! Tython looked around as then he met face to face with Orochimaru landing on the rooftop of a building.

Tython then looked at Orochimaru's face…. Disgusting.

'So is that supposed to make up or is that his skin?' Tython thought

"So… your Sasuke's son? Your father use to be my student" The man stated as he snickered a bit.

"My dad told about you, he said that when a snake offers you power say no and I listened since" Tython stated

Orochimaru chuckled "Your father should have been thankful, I did help him get to the battlefield" The man informed as he thrown at fist at him

"And now you're going to destroy it?" Tython asked as he ducked down

"Of course, just because I helped your father doesn't mean I'm going to stop my goal" Orochimaru stated as he then got punched in the face.

"Sorry to break it to you but, just because you helped my father out doesn't mean you I'll let you destroy the village" Tython stated as he then ducked down dodging Orochimaru's kick.

"Let's see if you're just as good as your father… it seems like you look a little similar to your father with that cocky attitude of yours… though your appearances… I guess you can say your hair is more like Kakashi's…"

"You were lucky to be born into the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha's were truly a prize to keep." Orochimaru said as he then threw a punch at Tython until Tython caught it. Then he started crushing it in anger.

"You have no right to even talk about the Uchiha Clan!" Tython yelled

"What's wrong boy? Did I touch a soft spot, your father was always soft… didn't kill a single person who I thrown at him" Orochimaru commented as he kicked Tython in the stomach making Tython fly back.

Tython's eyes widened as he spit out blood getting a blow in the stomach from Orochimaru. Tython then looked around seeing Mist ninja's surrounding him.

Tython looked into Orochimaru's eyes and activated his cursed seal. Tython then punched Orochimaru in the stomach as then the Mist ninja's came after Tython, Tython jumped up kicking one of the Mist ninja's in the side of their head and the other punching them in their neck pushing the ninja aside.

Tython then jumped off of one of the ninja's head but someone grabbed his ankle and swung Tython around into the ground. Tython grunted giving a cold glare at Orochimaru as he saw snakes coming out of his mouth slithering towards Tython.

Tython stood back up kicking the snakes away, then saw Orochimaru taking out more snakes out of his mouth.

'I think I'm gonna be sick' Tython thought holding his mouth.

Then the snakes gathered up together making a hand as Tython then jumped back getting away from the slithering snakes.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

Tython used burning the snakes as the snakes screeched in fear.

"Snakes… why snakes..." Tython grumbled as then Yazuki then appeared by him.

"Yazuki, it's about time"

"Oh shut up" Yazuki yelled as she kicked Orochimaru in his face twirling around punching a Mist ninja in the face.

"I got the Mist Ninja, Anbu's and Jonin ninjas will be appearing soon" Yazuki informed throwing another ninja off the rooftop.

"Thanks, be careful"

"No Kiss?"

Tython blushed a little, "Not in a million years" Tython stated

She giggled "I was just kidding, your way too boring to be with anyways"

Tython then sighed 'Do you like me or not?' Tython thought and moved to the side grabbing Orochimaru's arm and punched Orochimaru in his stomach.

Then Orochimaru grabbed Tython and gave him multiple blows to the stomach and uppercutted his and started giving him multiple kicks making seem as if he was flying in motion.

Tython then fell on the ground and was kicked by Orochimaru as snakes gathered around him, Tython quickly got his feet stepping on some of the snakes.

'Disgusting' Tython thought as one snake jumped up trying to bit him!

'Stone Release: Hail'

Rocks then started raining down as Tython tried to look for cover using one of the unconscious ninja's on his head using them for protection.

'Release'

Tython stopped the jutsu looking down on the floor seeing the snakes crushed. Tython was then kicked in the back pushing off the roof crashing into the ground, Orochimaru jumped off the roof to jump onto Tython but Tython rolled aside.

Tython then got on his knee looking up seeing Orochimaru… Tython then stood back up.

"Are you ready Tython? To face your father's sins?" Orochimaru asked as he laughed

"Sorry but I live to die another die" Tython stated as he threw a punch at Orochimaru but he dodged it by Orochimaru ducking down tripping Tython. Orochimaru then punched Tython in his face as Tython flew back crashing multiple buildings.

Tython clenched his eyes closed trying to seep in the pain he was feeling pulling the nails that was stabbed into his body. Tython rolled to the side as Orochimaru's snaky tongue came crashing down towards him. Tython then quickly got on his feet and activated his Sharigian.

Tython then walked out of the rumble… staring up at Orochimaru.

'I can defeat him… I'm better than this' Tython thought to himself

Tython jumped up meeting Orochimaru face to face and twirled around kicking Orochimaru to the ground. Tython shifted down onto the ground and kicked him in his stomach.

"Gyah! Curse you child!" The man screeched as he then grabbed Tython's ankle starting to crush his ankle as Tython tried to pull his ankle back.

Tython grunted kicking him in the face making him let his ankle go, Orochimaru then kicked Tython in the back of his knee making him fall back onto the ground.

Tython then stood back up staring at Orochimaru keeping all of his attention at him.

Tython then stood his sword, with lightning surrounding him.

"Seems like you've found your father's sword… I guess it's time to add it into my collection" the man said and chuckled

Tython gritted his teeth "Over my Life!" Tython yelled as he slashed towards Orochimaru pricking the blade across his chest. Orochimaru then shoved him back down.

Tython grunted as he stumbled Landing Square on his face, then Orochimaru stepped on him making Tython screech in pain.

'Success has been and have been defined as getting up one more time than been knocked' Tython remembered hearing his Grandfather's words.

Tython moved his head trying to get back up.

'You want to be successful … Prove it.'

Tython then raised his head up high.

'You want to be the very best there is… go out there and earn it'

Tython grunted as he knocked Orochimaru down.

'Once you keep moving forward, you won't stop moving forward until you get there'

Tython then stood on his two feet, standing proud and tall.

'That's how winners are made…'

Tython then had lightning scattered across the floor charging towards Orochimaru as the man started running. Tython then swung a punch a him but the man ducked down and stopped running making Tython flip over.

The man then put his knee on his back and grabbed his arm pulling it back as Tython yelled in pain.

'I just have to believe' Tython thought to himself as he screeched in pain, he felt as if he was going to break his arm.

Tython struggled trying to get back up fumbling around making Orochimaru grab his hair pulling him up and threw him up giving him multiple punches to the stomach. Then the man put his hand on over Tython's eye.

"This is mine…" Orochimaru stated and started chucking.

Tython's eyes widened…

'You have to keep on living'

Tython felt as he someone whispered inside of his ear whispering 'you have to keep on living… you could be our last hope…'

Then Orochimaru started to try and take out his eye.

'I'm always gonna love you no matter what… no matter what happens. You're my grandson and you're my blood, you're the best thing in my life. But until you start believing in yourself… you aren't gonna have a life.' Tython remembered and kicked Orochimaru in his stomach making him drop him.

Tython on his knees panting as he stood back up gaining a smirk and started walking towards Orochimaru, with his chest showing.

Then Tython kicked Orochimaru in the air giving him multiple blows to the face.

"You know, your face really disturbs me…" Tython admitted as he then punched him down into the ground. Then a huge snake came thrashing towards him until Tython grabbed his sword slicing it down and chopping his body. Tython then jumped onto the snake stabbing his sword into the snake running down the snake dragging his sword with him slicing the Snake in half.

Tython then appeared in front of a shocked Snake Ninja.

"Sorry that took so long, but I haven't had much occasion to practice this one. This is what I call Sage mode" Tython stated as he opened his eyes, they were the eyes of a lion, Tython then punched Orochimaru in the stomach knocking him down. Tython grinned as he kicked the man in the face and gave another blow to his knee.

Tython then jumped up far into the sky and throwing the man back down into the ground. Tython then threw a kunai onto Orochimaru's arm shifting down kicking him back down.

'New Technique: Lighting Ping Pong'

Tython shifted in the sky kicking Orochimaru up and down like a ping pong and gave another kick making Orochimaru into the ground. Sand and Dust surrounded the area as another snake came towards Tython trying to bit his face off.

Tython then sliced the Snake's head off.

"Where's Pest Control when you need em'?" Tython commented and drilled inside another Snake going right through the Snake.

Tython then punched Orochimaru in his mouth!

Tython jumped back looking at his hand trying to wipe it off somewhere "Ugh! Snake spit, is there somewhere I put is without leaving Snake everyone?" Tython asked as he wiped it on the wall.

Tython then jumped back as kunai's was thrown at him.

Orochimaru glared down at Tython as Tython chuckled "What's wrong? Did I make you shed your skin or something?" Tython asked as a snake hand thrashed towards him with Tython slicing it off.

'Fire Style: Great Dragon Jutsu'

Fire then surrounded the area as Tython and Orochimaru clashed with their swords meeting slash by slash, point by point and attack by attack.

Tython panted as he then stabbed Orochimaru in his side as the man's eyes widened.

Tython then stalled Orochimaru's blood with his lightning so he wouldn't die.

Then Orochimaru fell down coughing a little "I will… kill you… someday, I promise you that" Orochimaru said as he chuckled

Tython then picked up his sword pointing it at Orochimaru's face with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what if I just killed you right now? Just one more problem to be kept off my shoulders"

"You're too chicken to do something like that" Orochimaru stated as Tython grunted putting his sword up. Tython then picked Orochimaru over his shoulder.

"You it's never, never been too late… you could change" Tython offered

Orochimaru chuckled "Thanks but, No thanks… my dream doesn't lie here"

"Then where? Does it lie at?" Tython asked

"Well, I just wanted to be successful"

"Heh, Yeah I fuckin' feel ya… I know I'll be successful I just hope that I'm alive for it" Tython said as he sighed

"What's your name boy?" Orochimaru asked

'You fight someone and you don't even know his name?' Tython thought as he sighed

"Tython Uchiha"

"Tython, your brother talks about you a lot"

Tython stopped walking looking over at Orochimaru

"Your brother is very strong, enough to defeat us in one shot" Orochimaru informed and chuckled

"I doubt that. He may be strong but he isn't unbeatable…"

"They say he's stronger than Madara Uchiha"

"You think so?"

"Definitely"

Tython then gave him over to the Shinobi Police Force.

"There's one more thing you should know"

"Huh? What's that?" Tython asked

"Ichigo Uzumaki… he's here"

"Where?"

"With your brother… can you feel him?"

Tython's eyes widened until he heard clapping and cheering.

Tython then had a big smile on his face looking around.

'My dream… is to be acknowledged by everyone, and become Guild Master'

The villagers then ran over to Tython hugging and thanking him for protecting the village.

Before the village never really hated him… they just needed to know him first.

In the end he made a legacy in that village… The Uchiha Hero of the Leaf… Tython Uchiha.

- A few days later -

Ichigo was in a hideout far away from the villagers. When he turned 19 he left the Rune Knights and came back to Kohona, he came here to resume his training with Kyon. Kyon had helped him a lot and grown a lot since then, Ichigo was now training with Kyon.

Kyon stared at Ichigo "Are you ready?" Kyon asked

Ichigo nodded "I'm ready"

"Let's start" Kyon said as he casted a few shadow clones towards him.

"Think about those who hurt you… show what you can do Ichigo" Kyon said encouraging Ichigo as he nodded.

The shadow clones came dashing towards Ichigo!

Ichigo ducked down dodging a punch and upper cutting the shadow clone as two more appeared. Ichigo jumped on the other shadow clones fist and kicked them in the side of their face and took out his duel swords. Ichigo stabbed one of the shadow clones and the other slicing upwards onto their face.

The shadow clones grabbed Ichigo neck trying to choke him but Ichigo turned to shadows going behind them punching it the back. Ichigo's speed then started increase twirling around punching and kicking all of the other shadows clones as they started multiplying.

Ichigo jabbed another shadow clones and punched on in there gut activating his Uzukki. Ichigo grabbed another shadow's clone slamming it into the ground and stabbed another straight through his chest as the others deformed.

Ichigo looked back at Kyon "Is that all?" Ichigo asked

Kyon shook his head "No, Tython is coming here soon. Just getting you ready"

Ichigo nodded.

"Now, let's get ready"

"Of Course, Kyon Sensei"

- Tython -

Tython is running through the forest 'He's here, I can feel his chakra. He's close!'

Tython used her Sharigian searching the forest.

"Over here!" Yazuki yelled

Tython then followed Yazuki along with Kakashi and Yazuki's father.

It was a waterfall, Tython then saw Ichigo as his eyes widened.

'Ichigo… after all of these years, you're finally back' Tython thought as they walked through the waterfall.

Inside of the waterfall it was a tunnel, then lanterns lightened up, Tython and the others ran through the tunnel.

'He's here… I know it!' Tython thought

"Ichigo!" Yazuki yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"ICHIGO!" Tython yelled

- Ichigo -

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Tython's and Yazuki's yells and screams along with his Sensei Kakashi.

"Is something wrong?" Kyon asked

"It's nothing…"

Ichigo then walked towards Kyon…

(Flashback)

Ichigo was about to walk away from leaving the note.

Then he turned around and saw Tython put his hand out.

"I… I'll never give up, not now, not ever. You got it? I'll keep holding out my hand until you take it." Tython stated as wind blew. Ichigo's eyes widened as tears started to spill out.

"And… then when that happens… we'll all be together again"

(Now)

Ichigo stopped walking looking at the ground with his bangs covering his face as he clenched his fists and activated his Uzukki.

"Kyon, this is my battle… if you interfere you will be sorry" Ichigo warned

Kyon just chuckled "Watch your mouth boy, and I'm aware of that… If it was my battle he would have been dead by now" Kyon stated

"If anyone's gonna kill him I'd be me… then I'll be able to kill" Ichigo stated

"Let's not kill him yet… he'll be very valuable to you let alone, since he has such a strong grip of faith in you, you could easily manipulate him" Kyon insisted

"He'll just be in my way" Ichigo said as he glared at Kyon

"Your fault" Kyon said as he walked away into the darkness.

- Tython -

Tython, Yazuki and Kakashi ran into a room.

The room was dark, into it lite by lanterns on the wall, the three looked up seeing a strange man on a throne. On top of it was the Uzumaki symbol. They looked around and between each lantern was the Uzumaki Symbol.

'This can't be…' Kakashi thought as he looked around realizing where they were, The Uzumaki Hideout.

"Tython…. And Yazuki too…" said the strange man.

'No way…' Yazuki thought

"It's been a long time… Ichigo" Tython said in a relieved tone.

"That's Ichigo?" Yazuki asked

Ichigo was wearing Kirito's outfit from SAO… look it up please.

"What are you here?" Ichigo asked

"We came to bring you back Ichigo, you've been gone way too long. Let alone I've been training for the last 2 years just to get your ass back" Tython stated

"You cannot refuse" Kakashi said

"Kakashi… I see you're here too" Ichigo trailed off looking over at Yazuki

"Yazuki… why are you here? Still blinded in that bond you think our team has?" Ichigo asked

"What are you talking about?" Tython asked

"Having too much bonds will only make you weak and hold you back…" Ichigo stated

"If I'm going to kill Madara Uchiha then that means I'm gonna have to break those bonds… even with you, Tython" Ichigo said as he stared down at Tython and chuckled a bit with a grin on his face.

"Right now… all I need is power, to kill the man who made this world suffer for all of these years ago" Ichigo stated

'Kakashi sensei was right… he's making the same mistake that my father did many years ago' Tython realized.

"I destroyed my bond with you and the guild, don't you see?" Ichigo yelled

"Bonds… That bond that you made with the guild that you made with Erza, and Mira and everyone… I doubt you'd even know the meaning of destroying a bond!" Tython yelled

"It's too late; I'm already so close… I can't turn back now" Ichigo said as he was getting ready to draw his duel swords.

"…!"

"It's that's how it is, I'll just have to kill you then… after that I'm sure will be blinded in hatred towards him which will destroy those bonds" Ichigo stated

"Tython…" Yazuki's father trailed off

"I see, then I have no other choice… then to use force instead" Tython said rest his shoulder onto his sword.

'His attitude and chakra… both calm and sturdy, it seems like that annoying attitude of his has been washed away I hope' Ichigo thought as he got ready to fight.

**Tython vs Ichigo**

"I'm bringing you back home… Ichigo" Tython said drawing out his sword.

"Hmph. Come at me" Ichigo taunted drawing out his duel swords.

Ichigo then shifted over behind the three dashing towards Tython, Tython pushed the three out of the way as he brought out his sword clashing against Ichigo's duel swords.

"Ichigo, it's time for you stop this and come home!" Tython yelled punched him in the face and he swung his sword, Ichigo ducked kicking him back.

"Hmph that was a breeze" Ichigo commented as Tython grunted

'Lightning Dragons Iron Fist'

Ichigo easily jumped over his fist as then Yazuki's father managed to punch him in the face knocking him down. Then he deformed… a shadow clone, when?

Ichigo then casted a jutsu

'Giant Rasengan'

Ichigo slammed his attack into Tython gut slamming him back.

Tython grunted getting onto his knee dashing towards Ichigo with Impressive Speed as Ichigo threw multiple kunai's at Tython.

Ichigo jumped up as Tython tried to punch him, Ichigo moved to the side but Tython then head-butted him knocking him back a bit. Ichigo used his sword dragging it with him making him stop hand standing on the handle of his black sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yazuki yelled as she swung her foot making Ichigo jump off of the sword glaring at her.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Ichigo asked glaring at her; he then shifted towards her swinging his sword towards her cutting his arm and kicking her back with her dad.

"Ichigo, stop this now. Don't you see… how much of an idiot you've become? Being blinded by revenge" Tython said as he ducked down and stepped back casting a jutsu.

'Chidori Stream'

Ichigo smirked jumping back as he dashed away from the lightning.

Tython then unleashed the attacks speed as Ichigo ran away from the lightning threating to strike him. Ichigo flew back reaching into his pocket throwing bombs making a huge explosion.

Tython then dashing in towards Ichigo punching him straight in the face! Ichigo flipped over as if he was a rag doll and then stabbing his sword into the ground stopping his fall standing back up glaring at Tython.

"Damn it…" Ichigo muttered as he wiped his lip.

"Is it really that hard… to understand…? Ichigooo!" Tython yelled

Ichigo smirked dashing towards Tython throwing a punch but Tython deflected it by using his elbow.

'At this rate… you'll just follow the same path as my…' Tython thought to himself as he got hit by a Rasgean.

"Playtime's over" Ichigo announced

"You idiot! What's up with you?" Tython yelled as he dodged Ichigo's kunai's

Tython then dashed towards Ichigo punched him in the face but was blocks by Ichigo's arms.

"I have my own path to follow… butt out" Ichigo yelled as he punched Tython in the stomach, upper cutting him and kicked him in the chest pushing him back.

"Ichigo… you're becoming just like Madara Uchiha! All Kyon wants is for you to be is replacement!" Tython yelled

"I could care less… as long as that man is dead, by me and me alone" Ichigo yelled as he punched Tython in the face shifting behind him.

'Rasgean'

Ichigo had strike Tython with another one of his attacks in his back!

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

Ichigo's clones jumped up slamming Tython onto the ground as Ichigo punched him straight in the stomach.

"That bond that we had… I'll protect it no matter what!" Tython yelled kicking Ichigo out of the way.

Tython then kicked his foot down across Ichigo's head and kneaded his head against his knee sending Ichigo flying.

"If that's how it is, that I'll blow that bond away into dust!" Ichigo yelled in anger

'Double Giant Rasengan'

Ichigo hit Tython in the stomach with his Double Giant Rasengans sending him back flopping across the floor.

'Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu'

Fireballs started chasing towards Ichigo as Ichigo jumped up swinging his sword throwing them back.

Tython then dashed towards him jumping up punching him in the side of his face and other punch to his stomach making him spit out a little blood.

'That power again… it definitely isn't the Kyubbi's' Ichigo thought as he was punched in the face again by Tython.

"What the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked

"Your best friend!" Tython yelled

'Vermillion Chidori'

Tython had struck Ichigo causing an explosion making Ichigo skid onto the ground, Ichigo stood back up panting a little and shook his head.

"It seems like you've matured a bit… but it's no use anyways" Ichigo warned as he shifted towards Tython kicking him back in his face as Ichigo flipped back standing up with a grin on his face.

"I'm still better than you… Tython"

Tython charge towards Ichigo, punching him in the stomach multiple times!

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

"Gyah!" Ichigo yelled in pain getting flown back! Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand staggering back up.

"Enough talk…" Ichigo yelled as he activated his Uzukki shifting behind Tython throwing a kick. Tython activated his Sharigian ducking down flipping back as Ichigo jumped over his trying to kick him back down, Tython swung left as Ichigo thrown another fist at him. Tython then swung his sword but Ichigo jumped over him throwing his duel swords as Tython swung backwards missing the blade by an inch.

Ichigo twirled around as Tython then punched Ichigo straight in the face, slamming him against a wall with Tython dashing towards him using his blade to hold him back. Tython then started panting glaring down at Ichigo.

"Are you up yet?" Tython yelled as Ichigo grunted

"You're still nothing more than an idiot, once an idiot always an idiot huh?" Ichigo said as he chuckled, his Uzukki switching from red to yellowish orangish color. Ichigo then kicked Tython back as Tython casted a jutsu.

'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu'

A huge fireball came rushing towards Ichigo as Ichigo grunted throwing the fireball back with his crystal sword turning the fireball into wind surrounding Ichigo.

Ichigo then smirked casting Rasengan, Tython took out his sword being surrounded by lightning.

"Get ready to pack your bags Ichigo, you're coming home" Tython stated

"It's… already too late, I can't turn back anymore…" Ichigo said as his duel swords started turning into dark purple wind.

Each side starting boosting up as Tython's lightning started surrounding the place along with Ichigo's wind surrounding the place, then light and shadows starts colliding in within their attacks.

'Shadow Rasengan'

"_**Tythonnnnnn!"**_

'Light Chidori'

"_**Ichigooooooo!"**_

The two attacks clashed against each other as they both held each other back but in the end… Ichigo's attack overcame Tython's by a little and started clashing towards Tython; Tython's attack started clashing back making them reach the middle.

Then a white light exploded as the two stared at each other's eyes as the two put their hands out remembering the time when they took hands by their two fingers as the smiled at each other looking up they saw their father's doing the same.

The two got overwhelmed by their attacks making dust and ash clear the area.

Tython and Ichigo flipped back as the two panted.

Ichigo smirked "Hmph. You didn't disappoint me after all" Ichigo complimented as he stood back up

"…!"

"Tch…" Tython then grunted he put his sword back up.

Ichigo put his hand out at his duel swords swung over to him, Ichigo jumped up catching the two putting them back.

"But it ends here…" Ichigo stated

'That attitude…' Yazuki thought

'Of course, just as I expected…' Kakashi thought

Ichigo then summoned a jutsu as his eyes then turned light blue, they eyes of a wolf, he put his hand up in the air as he had a big grin on his face.

"I'll erase you all… here and now" Ichigo announced

"Not now, Ichigo" Kyon yelled as he grabbed his arm glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted putting his arm back down.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked

"'Why?' Because if you kill him now, what good would it be later…" Kyon stated giving Ichigo a hint.

Ichigo looked over at Kyon and sighed "Damn it, I wanted to really kill too" Ichigo muttered

"Let's go, we've got to keep on moving for 'you know what'…" Kyon trailed off as Tython grunted gripping his sword

"….."

Ichigo turned around walking away.

"Ichigo, what the hell come back!" Tython yelled

"Foolish little brother… he's blinded by the path of revenge" Kyon informed

Tython grunted glaring at Kyon as he faded away with Ichigo.

Tython's eyes widened… Ichigo… Tython then dropped down to his knees.

"Ichigo… Again… I couldn't stop you again…" Tython said outline getting on his hands and knees gritting his teeth trying to stop his tears.

"I am… so… weak…" Tython said to himself

"So that's it?" Yazuki's father asked

Yazuki's father walked by Tython and kneeled next to him.

"Listen, you said something to Ichigo just then, you said even if he denied it… your bond. It was still there strong and sturdy." Yazuki said as Tython nodded

"….."

"Do you honestly think a bond like that could be broken because of something like this?" Yazuki's father asked

"Dad…" Yazuki trailed off lost for words

"Na, Ichigo… as much as acts like an ass all the time. No matter how cold blooded or mean he can be… he'll always be my best friend" Tython stated

"In that case, everything's fine" Yazuki's dad said as Tython raised an eye brow.

"You can still bring Ichigo back, or better yet he'd come back to you" Yazuki's father said as he stood up.

"Old man… Thanks" Tython thanked

Kakashi sighed 'It's happening all over again…' Kakashi thought

- The Next day -

Tython was in his room staring at the ceiling with his bangs covering his eyes. He then looked on his desk and saw something… a note.

Tython groaned and stood up picking up the note.

'It's time to come back… to come back to Fairy Tail. Your training is already complete and you could learn much more in Fairy Tail, but for now. Wait a bit… I'll call you back in a month when you complete this task' the note said as Tython read the tasks.

Tython nodded as he put on his clothes, packed up his stuff and jumped out the window falling from his condo putting his arms out casting a jutsu.

'Summoning Jutsu: Eagle'

Tython stood on the eagle as it soared into the sky, Tython flew past some shops searching for Yazuki's parent's bakery shop. Tython jumped off feeling the wind crashing down onto his face and threw his sword down; making the sword stab into the ground Tython twirled in the air landing onto the sword.

The Eagle deformed as Tython put his sword back up and walked inside the store.

"Hello Tython, have you come here to confess you me yet?" Yazuki's mother teased

"No, thank you"

"Aww, you could really be cold blooded do you know that?" Yazuki's mother pouted as she put her bread inside of the oven.

"If I'm cold blooded then your husband's the Devil" Tython stated as he looked around and picked up one of the breads and started eating it.

"Hey kid!" Yazuki's father yelled throwing a baseball at his head as Tython ducked.

"What is it?"

"What the hell are you doing eating the food without paying for it?" The man asked with a dark aura surrounding him.

Tython finished eating it burping in his face and smirked as the man swung his bat towards him.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it, calm down Old Man" Tython said putting his hands up trying to calm the guy down.

"Anyways… I gotta tell you guys something" Tython announced as Yazuki walked out seeing what he was talking about.

"Oh hey Tython, and what are you talking about?" Yazuki asked

"I'm leaving" Tython announced

"For… good?" Yazuki asked

"Of course not, I'll come back soon but, it's time for me to go back to the place where I belong" Tython stated

"Besides, I've been around a place and I've seen a lot of faces never really known who I was. I made a lot of changes but I won't forget who I was." Tython said as he walked out of the shop.

"Hey kid, here" The man said giving him his baseball bat

"N-No it's fine, really when I come back we can play baseball again" Tython said as he smiled

The man sighed and hugged Tython "Be safe, you're like a son to me. You know that right?" The man asked as Tython smiled hugging him back. "Just remember you were never on your own, don't forget it alright?" The man asked

"I will never forget it" Tython answered as he walked out of the shop but was stop by Yazuki hugging him.

Tython blushed a bit and sighed "Yazuki…"

"Just, be safe alright?" She asked looking up at him.

Tython nodded "Alright Yazuki, I promise when I come back I'll stop by alright"

"You better…"

Tython then let go of Yazuki until her mom and her kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"H-Hey! Don't you have a husband! And isn't your father right there!" Tython argued getting ready to run out of the shop.

The man eyes flashed at him as Tython ran out the store "They kissed me!" Tython yelled as the two girls giggled.

A few moments later Tython managed to lose the old man, he was now at his grandparents' house.

Tython knocked on the door, then his grandmother opened the door and slammed it back shut but Tython caught his foot in the door as his eye twitched.

"What do you want?" The old woman asked

"I'm leaving and just saying goodbye to grandpa" Tython announced as the woman's face lite up as a smile appeared on her face.

Tython face palmed himself as he saw his great- grandfather come at the door. The man motioned him to come inside as Tython pasted by his happy grandmother. Tython sat down on the couch as he looked out at his grandfather and sighed. 'How am I supposed to do this?' Tython thought

"Listen grandpa…"

"Wait boy, before you say anything here" The old man took out a letter and gave it to Tython. Tython read the note and smiled, he was supposed to give a speech for everyone to hear.

"Isn't it wonderful? You get to make a speech, I'm so proud of you" The old man trailed off chuckling

"Grandpa…. I'm leaving, I'm going back" Tython announced

The man lowered his eyes as he sighed and went over to hug him. "I'm gonna miss you, boy" the man in a sad tone.

"Thanks Grandpa… for everything, I will never forget all the things you've done for me, I don't know what I'd really be without you thanks" Tython thanked

The man smiled back "It's fine and besides you deserve it" The man stated as they stopped hugging.

- A few hours later -

Tython was right next to the Hokage ready to give out his speed. Tython then all of a sudden had gotten nervous, he felt like as if he was going to throw up. His stomach felt like butterflies had taken over… Tython then sighed looking down at the villagers as they waited for his speech. He saw Yazuki and her parents, his grandparents and Shisui sensei. Tython smiled and closed his eyes getting a mic.

"What is the measure of a man? What makes a man be remembered? Is it determined by the faults and accomplishments he made throughout his life or does it all just boil down to the last thing he ever did? In this life time… so much could be done" Tython stated as he looked at the villagers

"So many things could be possible, but in the end it's not what others think of you… it's what you thought of yourself. When you lie there on your death bed, what are you truly going to care about? All the times you wasted trying to view you as the king of your generation or all the things that made you happy?" Tython asked the crowd

"Was it all the times spent trying to prove a point or trying to do something others said you couldn't or was it worth it to do what made you happy?" Tython asked looking around seeing unsure faces in the crowd.

"Did you try to be a saint for fear of what an avengeful god might do to you if you weren't or did you live life as you pleased by denying the chance of a reward of effort in the end?" Tython said looking at the Genin, Chunnin, Jonin and ANBU Black Ops Ninjas

"We can choose to live in many ways, we can love or we can hate… we can help or we can beg for the assistance of others? The meaning of life is not a predefined definition, life and its meaning is a variable dependent on the views of the person. In the end the only question you need to ask yourself is: Was my life worth it? Was it worth in all the time and effort putting into what you felt was right?" Tython asked as looked up at the sky.

"If you can answer that question with all honesty as Yes, then you can die a happy man… if you answer No, then it's not too late. You're not dead yet, you can still make a change… you can sit there and listen to your fears or you can get up and you can make your dreams a reality, you can do it. When someone says you can't they lie don't ever let someone tell you can't do it. You're a man/woman not a slave to your own emotions. You're not a sacrifice to your god or being to importance… you're a man/woman!" Tython yelled

"With limitless potential... a mind of your own and the ability to do whatever set your mind to do! Also often we forget this… look, just take a simple look at the man/woman before you and that you've created lived and died as they saw a fit. Men/Women of pain that spread up work, Men/Women who has set an example! Men/Women have died so you can live! Who says you can't achieve the same greatness they have?" Tython asked pointing back at the Jonin Ninjas and 5 Kages.

"Yes, it is true that brave men don't last long… they live forever. If you had to know one thing and one thing only, it's this…. don't give in, never give up, Die for something worth living for, Measure of a man is not by importance, measure of a man is irrelevance… but the impression he left on the world is what truly matters." Tython stated

"It's not how deep your bury that matters it's how far you raised… It's the goals you've set that matters, it's the challenges you've faced. It's the hardship you've endured… it's the pain you overcame… you are more important now than ever, you have the ability to change the world. You and you alone could decide how to live." Tython stated as he stood before the Leaf Village.

"You are a man/woman, not just a being… don't ever forget that" Tython said as he walked away hearing sobs and claps and whistles in the background.

Tython then shifted away from the village falling from the sky into the kingdom of Fiore, Tython his sword down to land on as he got ready. Shot down onto the sword as wind blew out of the way. Tython then put his sword up looked at a guild… it was a dark guild.

'Well… I wonder how many dark guilds there are.' Tython thought as he casted Shadow Clone Jutsu.

*Song Unbreakable plays… I think it's by Hollywood Undead or something I don't know I really like this song*

Tython's shadow clones started attacking the Dark Guild, members of the guild started running out getting ready to attack Tython running towards him.

Tython took out his sword as Lightning surrounded him swung his sword over one of their heads kicking them aside and punched another in the stomach.

Tython flips backwards kicking another in their face.

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

Tython punched multiple men in the stomach as he jumped back up swinging around making them step back as blue lightning surrounded him.

Tython stabbed his sword into the ground.

'Chidori Current'

Tython then went for their Master grabbing him by his throat kicking in the side of his head; Lighting started crashing out of the sky.

"W-Who are you?" The man asked

"Tython Uchiha, Fairy Tail's Thunder Clap" Tython announced

Tython jabbed the man knocking him out as his shadow clones knocked out the other dark mages.

A month later Tython managed to take out most of the Dark Guilds making a name for himself 'Fairy Tail's Thunder Clap'

- Later that day -

Cana was walking drunk in the street after drinking way too much booze at night.

Cana could barely walk as she fell down into an alley grabbing the ground trying to keep herself from flying off the earth.

"Well isn't this our lucky day, huh boys?" A strange man asked as the 2 huge men behind him laughed. They were thugs.

"Should we take her home boss?" One of the thugs asked

"Na, let's do her right here" The other insisted

The three men chuckled walking towards her pushing her into an alley.

Cana's eyes widened in fear as she tried to crawl away but one of the men grabbed her hair pulling her head back and poured something into her mouth as the other held her nose making her swallowing it.

Cana coughed as then she couldn't move. She looked back as the three thugs started walking towards her, Cana clenched her eyes shut.

'I can't believe this… my first time is going to be like this?!' Cana thought

"…This… is unforgivable" A strange man yelled walking towards the three thugs.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the thugs asked

The man took out his duel swords, one of them was a crystal sword another one of was a black steel sword. The man had on all black and on his steel band was a carved in Fairy Tail Symbol.

"Wait… All black clothing… blue crystal eyes, dark blue hair… The Legendary Crystal Sword and the Legendary Sword of Krobloic… No way… It's Revontheus Fairy Tail's Secret!" One of the thugs yelled as he started shaking.

"Ichigo…" Cana said as she saw Ichigo walked towards the three thugs and smiled.

Ichigo glared down at the man with his Uzukki activated, Ichigo dashed towards the three thugs as he stabbed one of them in their knee and kicked him down dragging out his sword as the man screamed.

The two thugs ran towards Ichigo as Ichigo threw his two swords in the air and took out his guns kneeling down shooting their knees so they could run. Ichigo then took out three cards trapping the three in the cards. Ichigo put the three in his pockets as he caught his two swords drawing them back.

"What's happen?" Ichigo asked looking down at Cana taking out a healing potion.

"I-Ichigo… you're… back" Cana said gratefully as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Ichigo kneeled down wiping her tears and smiled "You've gotten taller, Cana… the last time I saw you were my cute my little sister… now you're…" Ichigo trailed off waiting for her to answer

"I'm 18 years old" Cana answered

"18? Cool, here drink this it'd make you be able to move again" Ichigo informed

Cana drunk the potion, Ichigo then helped Cana get up as she started to be able to walk again.

"Are you coming back to the guild?" Cana asked

"Not now, but soon… don't tell Erza through or anyone for the matter of fact" Ichigo said as he sighed

"Why?" Cana asked

"They'd just come after me… again" Ichigo said as Cana nodded

"But everyone misses you, Mira, and Erza… and I miss you, even Laxus!" Cana argued

"Just don't tell anyone please… Since I saved you from those rapists, you owe me" Ichigo stated as Cana groaned.

Ichigo then took out the cards as he casted a jutsu.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu'

He created one clone telling it to give it to the Rune Knights so they can go to jail.

Ichigo then chuckled as he looked back at Cana 'She did grow to have a nice figure though… I just hope she isn't like Mira and actually put on real clothing for once' Ichigo thought as he walked her home.

"So… how's the guild?" Ichigo asked

Cana then giggled a bit "Oh well… let's just say things are a little different. Well Mira is different for sure" Cana stated as Ichigo raised his eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"Your gonna have to find out when you get there" Cana teased as Ichigo then put on a hood walking her front door of Fairy Hills. Ichigo hid his magic trying to make sure no one would figure out it was him. Then Ichigo ducked dodging a sword, Ichigo looked up blushing a little. He hadn't seen her for almost 1 and half years.

She had a tank top with shorty shorts on, and she didn't look happy.

"Cana, what are you doing with a strange man? Do you not know that no boys are allowed in Fairy Hills?" Erza asked

Ichigo chuckled a bit 'Like you could talk, you sneaked me into Fairy Hills so much that I'm surprised they haven't caught me yet' Ichigo thought as he sighed

"I do, he was just walking me home. He'll be on his way" Cana said as Ichigo nodded walking away.

Erza watched as Ichigo walked away and sighed letting Cana in closing the door behind her, opening it a bit making sure he's leaving.

- A few weeks later -

Tython had bought a condo, it was a nice place. 10 bedroom and 4 bathroom, though he only needed 1 bedroom he wanted to use the other space for something else.

Tython used his main bedroom for where he's going to sleep, his carpet was white and his walls were gold. Tython usually wore his father's clothing now, for Hebi right now. Since Tython left Fiore he's been studying, so his intelligence raised dramatically, though he still couldn't reach Levi's or Ichigo's Intelligence sadly.

Tython had gotta taller, before he was 5'6 and now he's 5'9. Tython's hair had gotten spikier, moving to the left side of his face in a swift motion. (How do I say it… oh yeah like Gray on Pokémon) Tython's attitude turned for an annoying idiot to a sarcastic and cool guy. Tython's voice had also gotten a little deeper, and his body gotta muscular and well developed since he left.

In his closet, he doesn't have much clothing… his stuff mainly just had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Tython still respected his clan but gained a little cocky personality also, Tython had managed to take out most of the Dark guilds but someone else was also doing so also and he couldn't figure out who he was.

Tython was now getting ready to meet up with Shisui sensei, and then come back to Fairy Tail. Tython was pretty excited though nervous, he didn't know if the guild got over it or not… and he's also nervous that Mira found someone else.

Tython walked out the door, Tython walking in the street some females recognizing who he was. Someone then pulled on his shirt; Tython turned and saw it was just a little boy.

"What is it?" Tython asked

"Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked holding out a pen and his baseball cap.

Tython looked at the boy with a confused look and picked up the pen and baseball cap.

"Alright, who do I make this to?" Tython asked

"Me" The boy answered

Tython nodded and equipped a gold pen, and then he wrote 'Tython Uchiha – Fairy Tail's Thunder Clap'

"There you go" Tython said giving the boy back the hat, the boy's face lite up as he hugged Tython. Tython sighed patting the boy on the back.

"Thanks!" The boy thanked

"You're welcome, I'll see you later" Tython said waving the boy off. As he turned around a line of people came wanting his autograph. Tython sighed 'I'm supposed to meet up with Shisui sensei'

- Fairy Tail -

Master is sitting in his office, he keeps on getting cards and flowers thanking 'Fairy Tail's Thunderclap'. He asked if it was for Laxus but he said no. So that means it had to be one other person… Tython Uchiha.

"Mira, more gifts and flowers and cards came in thanking 'Fairy Tail's Thunderclap' can you put them in your bar cabinet?" Master asked

Mira sighed "Alright, but why do they keep coming in. Honestly this guy got more mail and love letters coming in than me" Mira commented putting the stuff up.

The Master chuckled "Now Mira, it's no time to get jealous" The master teased

"I'm not jealous, just aggravated I mean the guy can at least show up here to get them" Mira complained

- Tython -

Tython finally finished all the signatures and looked around, looking up at a jewelry shop. Tython walked inside as his face lite up, everywhere was gold!

Tython started drooling a little seeing all of the gold; he wiped his mouth and looked in the cases to find something. He then looked and saw a necklace with a teardrop shape on it.

'It's perfect' Tython thought until he looked at the price and face palmed himself.

'How am I going to eat… or get new clothes…?' Tython thought as he looked at his money. He had a lot of money but just for a necklace? Why'd they have to do so expensive?!

Tython bought the necklace anyways and casted a jutsu.

'Transportation Transfer Jutsu'

Tython had placed a bead inside of the necklace so he could transport there.

Tython put the necklace in its case putting it in Equip. Tython walked down the streets looking around. 'Wow… even the city changed, and the River Bank, I hope the Guild isn't different'

- Madara -

Madara and Kyon are looking over Tython seeing him wonder off in the town.

"Are you ready?" Kyon asked

Madara chuckled "I've been defeated once… I won't let that happen again" Madara declared

Kyon then chuckled "Sadly I've been never been defeated before… Let's see if I actually get a loss this time"

Madara looked over at Kyon's amused look on his face 'What's he up to…' Madara thought

Alright so guys I'm gonna **start the Fairy Tail Episodes** except there is **one problem**….

I love you so much that I want to do my best but, I don't have internet so I have to use my school to upload on fanfic. And it's only 1 more day of school so you might see me in a **day or week** or maybe even a month. But if I have to I'll run over to the library to upload my chapters if I have to but, for now I can't update my stories as fast as I want to now… sorry.

**Please Review**… Jason Out!

**Also the next chapter is going to be about ****Kyon Uchiha****, I realized you barley know about his story so I'm gonna be doing a filler on his life. **

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Be Honest**

**Please Review it will make my day.**

**Please Review**

**Please Review… Please?**


	30. The Story of Kyon Uchiha

**The Story of Kyon Uchiha**

I gotta admit I'm really excited about this chapter; I've been keeping it in too long! Once I put this chapter up then things will get serious… So Enjoy because I will

**This is the story of Kyon Uchiha- The man of Despair and Betrayal**

**- REVIEW PLEASE-**

Kyon was now 10 years old, he was a Jonin ninja. Kyon threw three kunai's at the water and ran towards it catching the kunai's before it hit the water.

Sasuke watched his abilities and he was impressed, Sasuke's eyes lowered as he sighed.

Tython was 2 years old. Tython was clapping as he watched Kyon train.

Kyon then threw the kunai's the in air, Kyon shifted from the water throwing the two kunai's at two different trees. Kyon then stood on the water with a grin on his face, Kyon then casted a jutsu.

"That's enough Kyon" Sasuke yelled

'Fire Style: Great Dragon Jutsu'

Kyon blew out an impressive amount of Fire blowing across the oceans bay.

Sasuke sighed "What did I just tell you?"

"Yay!" Tython yelled as he clapped

Kyon then smiled walking towards his family "Sorry Dad, I didn't hear that time" Kyon apologized

Kyon was wearing a dark blue jacket, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, with a white tank top under it with same black pants. Kyon managed to become Genin at age 4 and Chunnin at age 6, finally become Jonin at age 9. This caught the attention of many villagers naming him a Genius. Kyon had black hair with his purple glistening eyes. Kyon activated his Sharigian at age 5.

Kyon was a kind child but a little cocky. Kyon was walking in the street, and then he saw a couple of his 'bullies' who always try to pick on him.

"Hey so you became Jonin huh? You're such a loser, turn your back one second and you get a promotion. I bet the Hokage's only doing it because you're his best friend's son" The kid teased as the others laughed.

Kyon smirked taunting them "So in other words you want to be beaten up?" Kyon asked taking out a kunai.

"Come at me Uchiha!" The boy yelled

Kyon dashed at them throwing a kunai and then shifting in front of them kicking them straight in the face.

Kyon stood up dusting himself off and then walked away from the three bullies turning his head "You know, bullying is pathetic… it really is" Kyon commented as he then laughed.

Kyon walked home opening the door, "I'm home" Kyon announced.

Tython then got up seeing Kyon "Hey, Nii-San!" Tython greeted.

"Hey Tython, wanna practice today?" Kyon asked as Tython nodded getting his stuff. Kyon chuckled as he saw Tython put his stuffed Lion in his backpack. Tython was wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back. Tython's bangs on the side were shorter then, though his hair wasn't as spiky, Tython's skin was still the same and he was pretty good in ninjutsu that his brother was teaching him.

"Mom, Dad, I'm taking Tython with me for training!" Kyon yelled, Sakura and Sasuke walked out "Alright, be careful you too" Sakura said hugging her children

"Take your time, don't rush getting home" Sasuke whispered in Kyon's ear. Kyon sighed 'I guess we all need some alone time, sometimes' Kyon thought as he nodded.

Kyon gave Tython a bow, Tython got the bow and followed Kyon into the woods. Kyon had set up some targets for Tython to shoot at. Kyon then kneeled down to reach Tython's height teaching him how to hold a bow.

"Alright now, extend your hand… now you got it" Kyon said as Tython shoot one of the arrows making a bull's-eye!

"Wow, you're a natural Tython!" Kyon praised as Tython smiled shooting more bull's-eyes. Kyon sat down leaning against the tree. A few hours later Tython started panting tried sitting next to Kyon and later sleeping on him. Kyon smiled as he picked up Tython putting him on his back walking him home. Kyon was a good kid, though he was a little mental.

When Kyon was 8 he was on a mission, he got captured by Mist ninjas and he got experimented on, using him by trying to jutsu's on him, putting shots of elements inside of him. He was missing for a few weeks until Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi saved him. Sakura healed him with any diseases but she could do nothing for his unknown instinct to kill.

Kyon still earned respect in the village; Kyon had countless friends and a couple of friends he'd trust his life with. Kyon was very handsome to many girls; he even made friends with most of them. Kyon had been on a team with his teammates, Squad 4. Kyon was the leader of the team in some cases.

His best friend, Drau, Drau had brownish-blondish hair and hair was the normal boy hair style but a little messier, he also had dark green eyes with fair skin. Drau usually wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black blazer and dark blue jeans with a chain; he also wore a gray chained necklace.

In Kyon's team was also a girl named Haru, she had black long hair and blue eyes with pale skin. She and Kyon were close friends; she was also his best friend. She had on a black short vest with a white tank top underneath and had on a dark blue short skin with light brown stockings with white shoes and a bracelet with a guitar pick on it.

They were a pretty strong team, Kyon was in command, Kyon exceled in short and long distances, though he is good with mainly kunai's. Drau uses a slingshot, he's an expert at it and Haru uses a steel bar, she's good at throwing it around as it comes back to her life a boomerang.

Kyon was now walking home with Drau.

"So Drau, are you thinking about becoming an ANBU?" Kyon asked

"I'm still thinking about it, I just don't know how I feel about killing others" Drau admitted as he then started stretching.

"Beside we're only 10, I bet they're much stronger ninja's twice our age" Drau stated as then sighed.

"But… if your gonna do it then will I, you are my best friend after all" Drau said as he knuckleheaded Kyon messing up his hair. Kyon laughed as he pushed Drau off of him.

"Thanks, but I gotta run home, Tython and my parents are waiting for me" Kyon said waving off at Drau.

"Tell Tython I said Hi!" Drau yelled

"Sure!" Kyon yelled back jumping on a roof towards him home, grabbing a pole swinging himself down into his front porch. Kyon ran towards his door opening the door.

"I'm home!" Kyon announced as he walked through the door closing it behind him and taking off his shoes. Kyon then looked around, his parents wasn't home.

'Tython must be over at Grandma and Grandpa's' Kyon assumed

Kyon was walked inside of his room putting his stuff down, as he turned around a strange man was in his room. Kyon immediately threw a kunai at him going for the man's throat, Kyon charged at the man. The man scoffed at the boy catching his wrist pulling him up...

"What is your name, boy?" The man asked

"It's hard to talk with you holding me like this" Kyon said in a struggling tone.

The man then let Kyon go, Kyon dropped to his knee and looked up at the man standing up.

"My name is Kyon Uchiha, now leave" Kyon demanded

"Tell boy, who are your relatives?" the man asked

"Sasuke Uchiha My Father, Sakura Haruno My Mother, and Tython Uchiha, my younger sibling" Kyon informed.

The man chuckled "Let me introduce myself, my name is Orochimaru… and I have exciting news for you" Orochimaru said in an excited tone.

'This boy, his power is very great. Far greater than I expected. He'll be a wonderful prize' Orochimaru thought to himself as he crouched down meeting Kyon's height.

"Your Real Father is dead, and guess you killed him… You're so-called Father" Orochimaru informed as Kyon's eyes widened.

"You're… You're lying. He's my father, and my mom…." Kyon trailed off not believing the man's words.

"You're Mother and Father was killed by the man who you look up to so much, let alone he killed his own brother." Orochimaru informed as Kyon gripped his fists.

"You're lying! Lies! There all lies! Sasuke Uchiha… he's my real father!" Kyon yelled

"Summon Madara Uchiha… You'll find out then" Orochimaru said as he then puffed away.

Kyon got on his knees gritting his teeth, 'No way… They… But I… Why?' Kyon was lost in thought as he started crying clenching his head. A few moments later Kyon stood up, he didn't know why but he knew where to go… it was like, an instinct.

Kyon went to the Uchiha Hideout, reading the scripters… he was shocked by what it said. Kyon ran out the door in tears, it was now night time. Kyon ran into his so-called parent's room, he looked around for something. He then found a photo; it was Sasuke when he was a child, along with his brother Itachi and his mother and father.

Kyon then looked at the boy next to Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Kyon looked around for some more information, but he found nothing. Nothing but photo's!

Kyon ran out of the room, he went inside of the forest finding a clear spot to cast a jutsu.

Kyon looked around knowing the cost is clear and casted the jutsu.

'Reincarnation Jutsu'

A box then appeared; rising up Kyon took out a kunai. He had set a trap just in case something happened. And when he means traps. He means the grass, trees, and even if you sniff the air you die. He made a shield blocking all of that and will set it down if the man may try to kill him or harm him.

Then the box opened as Madara walked out of the box looking around, and then he looked down.

"Tell me boy, what is your name?" Madara asked

"Kyon Uchiha" Kyon informed as he stood up.

'Uchiha? I thought they were slaughtered…' Madara thought as he looked down at the young boy.

"How were you able to cast me?" Madara asked

"Never mind that, I need to ask you something" Kyon requested

"…Sure" Madara said in an uncertain tone.

Kyon then showed Madara a picture and pointed at the boy next to Sasuke.

"That man is Itachi Uchiha, Why?" Madara asked

"Is he still alive?"

"No, he was killed"

"…By who?"

"From what I remembered it was that brat Sasuke Uchiha" Madara explained as he scratched his head looking around.

Kyon gripped his fists, looking up at the man with despair and betrayal in his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha… I hear that you were a legend, tell me… how would like that legacy to live on" Kyon offered

Madara raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"If you prepare me to be strong enough to kill my mother and father, I will make your legacy live on" Kyon insisted

"Oh, how are you supposed to do that?" Madara asked

Kyon smirked "I've been able to surpass even Jonin; soon I'll become an ANBU. My skills are very rare and I'm able to reach Rinnegan. I will make that dream of yours to come true. The world of dreams where there is no more suffering… What do you say?" Kyon asked

'His chakra… he has even a larger amount than that Naruto boy I fought with before I died' Madara thought.

"Besides I have control over you, so you really have no choice" Kyon informed

'This boy… he'll be able to finish what I started, and that Obito boy was too soft. This one will be greatly' Madara thought making up his mind.

"Alright, I'll train you now set off the traps" Madara ordered.

Kyon took of the kunai from the ground and all of the traps vanished.

"Before we get started, you must learn what it means to kill. You have to get past that feeling… if you've truly done so then you must gain the Mangekyo Sharigian. To do so is…" Madara crouched down whispering the details in his ears. Kyon's eyes widened… Drau and Haru…

"You understand?" Madara asked

"Alright" Kyon said as he took out multiple kunai's, then he walked away from Madara Uchiha.

"Meet me at the Uchiha Hideout after, alright?" Kyon asked

Madara scoffed and just nodded. 'This boy… will be a treat' Madara thought as he then followed Kyon.

- The Next Day -

Kyon asked Drau and Haru to meet up at the Waterfall. He said he wanted to train with them.

Drau and Haru got ready; Kyon said that he wanted to see his limit of strength by 1v2.

"You ready, Drau… Haru?" Kyon asked with a sly grin on his face taking out two kunai's.

"Come on Uchiha, don't get too full of yourself" Drau said as he strapped on his slingshot.

"Ya Kyon, Come at me" Haru taunted

Kyon then winced gripping the kunai's… Did he really want to go through with this?

'No… I can't, even though…' Kyon's inner self bumped in.

'Even though your hero, your fake father killed your family… you don't want to avenge them?' Kyon's insane mind said to him manipulating him into doing it.

Kyon then activated his Sharigian glaring down at the two with a sly grin.

'Yeah… but, they're my friends, they have nothing to with this' Kyon said to his insane self.

'It's either then or your little brother, Tython Uchiha'

Kyon's eyes widened and grunted throwing the kunai's at the two; the two jumped dashing towards them. Kyon then took out two other kunai's dodging their attacks and then stabbing the two in the chest grabbing their hearts. The two then stopped moving, tears then spilled out of his eyes… he was, crying.

"K-Kyon… Why…?" Drau asked as he eyes lowered.

"Kyon… How could you… please… don't do it." Haru begged with tears in her eyes.

'It's either your little brother or your best friends, choose' His insane inner thought told him.

Kyon then crushed their hearts ripping them out; Kyon was now staring at himself panting as his heart was beating like a drum. Kyon took off his forehead protector, putting it in both of his hands coating the color of the forehead protector to a bloody red color… literally. Kyon then tied it around his head as he walked away with crying spilling out of his eyes.

Kyon looked up in the sky… 'No, I have something else planned for Tython…' Kyon thought to himself as he smirked.

- A few months later -

Since then, Kyon didn't talk to anyone in his family anymore. Sometimes he'd still take Tython for training but he was rougher and stricter. Kyon started doing missions solo, he become an Elite ANBU a very hard rank to reach.

Kyon was now running through the trees trying to kill a certain woman; Madara was right beside him chasing her. Kyon threw a kunai at her knee making her fall, dropping down onto the ground. Kyon and Madara shifted by the woman. The woman's eyes widened.

"Sakura Haruno… I've been dying to kill you for what, Sasuke and Naruto had done to me" Madara explained as he laughed taking out a sword, Kyon smirked taking out a kunai.

"Then let's kill her together… Madara Uchiha" Kyon insisted as he stabbed the kunai in her knee.

"K-Kyon! What are you…?" She was cut off by Kyon

"I'm avenging my family… Let alone you laid!" Kyon yelled as he broke her legs.

"You, you knew… that was never really your son… You lied to me." Kyon said as he opened his eyes activating the Mangekyo Sharigian.

"Kyon, I'm sorry…" Sakura was cut off again by a blow to the stomach making her spit out blood.

"You're sorry? You really are a useless piece of trash you know that?" Kyon yelled as he stood up.

"On 3… 1…2…3…!" Kyon yelled as Madara and Kyon stabbed straight in her heart. Her eyes widened as Kyon put his palm on her head absorbing her chakra and strength before she dies. Kyon and Madara then went all the way through successfully killing her.

Kyon had a huge grin on his face now looking at Madara Uchiha.

"Madara, Let's wait a while to kill Sasuke. I'm not strong enough to handle him yet" Kyon informed walking away.

'That boy… his chakra just increased, was because of that woman?' Madara thought as Kyon the shifted from the woods leaving Madara alone.

- 2 years later -

The 14 years old boy Kyon is in his room, they moved to their grandparents after Sasuke left them for a while. Kyon was reading jutsu's for Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Sand, etc. Kyon had gotten into more fights with some of the ANBU Members. Since then, people still liked Kyon but, he usually in his room. Kyon had a checklist… Kyon sighed as he looked at the list. He was planning to bring back the Akatsuki but he didn't how… then he got an idea. The Reincarnation Jutsu! He can just bring them back!

Kyon had studied the History of the Akatsuki… and the Akatsuki would need a leader, more like a Co-Leader. Tython Uchiha. Kyon chuckled, 'Just wait… I'll achieve my dream soon'

Kyon still had a friend, his name was Arthur, and he had sliver short hair with light gray eyes and fairy skin. He wore a gray jacket with a red shirt underneath it and black jeans. Arthur's forehead protector was on his belt straps using it as a belt.

Kyon's was now hanging off his belt strap; he changed his outfit to a black long-sleeved tight shirt with a white and black stripped vest, black skinny jeans and black sandals.

Arthur took care of his 'light' work, they were more like bullies… the thing he hated the most was now who he became. The two have killed many who seemed like a problem to Kyon getting rid of them. Kyon still attracted other girls though, he was interested is some but they'd just get in his way.

- 1 year later -

Kyon was now 15 years old

Kyon was walking with Madara Uchiha; they have just killed the Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Kyon then looked over at Madara Uchiha "You got what wanted, now will still follow or what?" Kyon asked.

"Your actions will lead to the dream I almost succeeded… I will train you" Madara stated as he walked with Kyon.

"Tell me boy, what is your goal in all of this?" Madara asked

Kyon's bangs covered his eyes "To Achieve the Impossible… Something that not even you would never think to achieve" Kyon said giving Madara a hint.

Madara was confused 'Something I would never think of… I wonder…'

Kyon then opened his eyes… The Rinnegan… was activated?!

Kyon had managed to kill Arthur also… he knew too much information about him.

Kyon then grunted holding his face; Tython had scared his face… Kyon had tried to heal it but the pain was too much.

So Kyon had put a large amount of chakra inside of his scar, mainly so he can use it when he's out of chakra.

- 6 years later -

Kyon and Madara were on a cliff as he saw the white explosion; Kyon is now 21 years old.

Kyon and Madara shifted over to the light, Kyon threw a bomb into the air as he and Madara walked through the light.

Kyon and Madara looked around, Kyon was now 15. Kyon frowned as he looked around… 'This world was too, peaceful. I bet weaklings live here' Kyon thought as he walking then bumped into a Dragon looking up as his eyes widened. Madara's eyes widened also… he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Anagolious (Sorry if I spelled it wrong, IDK how to spell the Dragon's name so don't get Mad please) … was right in there faces and they didn't know it. Kyon looked back at Madara "Explore this world and find the information about it. I'll come to you when I'm ready" Kyon informed as Madara shifted.

Kyon then looked back up at the Dragon… 'Now… Let's see what you can do'

- 10 yrs. later -

Kyon had light blue beams of energy, His Magic… 'Light Beam Dragon Slayer'… Kyon was now in the Council's Cell. A woman walked up to the cell in a humorous tone.

"So… why did you let them take you?" Ultear asked

Kyon stood up looking at the women; Kyon was now 25 yrs. old but looked at least 21yrs. old due to the time space. Kyon changed his look a week before Ichigo left Fairy Tail; he moved his hair back letting two of his pieces of hair stick out onto his forehead. Kyon a black tight jumpsuit on it was black necklace of jewels around his neck, black boots, and a dark blue robe leaving his legs visible and a dark blue torn up cape (Like Mystogyan's). Kyon stared at the woman, and then grinned.

"My name is Kyon Uchiha, and I wasn't captured I just need a place to stay for tonight that's all, you know a bed and food, and then I'll be on my way" Kyon informed

"Don't you have money? Couldn't you have bought a room at a hotel or something?" Ultear asked

Kyon walked over by the cell wall leaning against it "Why buy something when you can just get it for free?" Kyon asked as he chuckled

Ultear nodded in agreement as then her eyes widened.

"Wait… did you say Uchiha?" Ultear asked and Kyon nodded.

"Do you know Tython Uchiha? He's a relative" Kyon informed

Ultear then had a light blush on her face, giggling "Yes I do, Tython is my love interest actually" Ultear admitted.

'I hope he doesn't feel the same' Kyon thought to himself sighing.

"Though that Mira bitch already snatched him up, but I won't give up" Ultear said with determination.

'Mira… I hope she isn't like this women at least. So Tython has a girlfriend, I'm not surprised' Kyon thought as looked over at the woman.

"Tell me, do you know a man named Ichigo Uzumaki?" Kyon asked

Ultear nodded "One of the top members of Fairy Tail" Ultear informed

"That boy… He's one of the keys of Zeref" Kyon stated as Ultear's eyes widened.

"Ichigo Uzumaki is merely a replacement for Zeref; I'll be training him soon to do so" Kyon lied as he saw a sly grin on her face.

"I see… that would make sense due to his rank and how quickly he is of his magic. I remember him saving me once… It's surprising really" Ultear said as she was having a flashback of her own.

(Flashback)

She was in the library reading a book studying her magic, the Arc of Time. She was only 10 years old then, she heard a door open up. A boy with a hood covering his face came in shaking the water off of his taking off the weather coat onto a rack for it to dry off.

The boy had dark blue hair and crystal blue eyes; he wore a plain black t shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on his sleeve and black pants with black and orange shoes. He was 10 years old, the boy walked over by Ultear looking at what she was reading.

"Hey, do you have something I could borrow? This rain is too much for even me to stand" the boy stated as he sighed getting no reply.

"Hey kid…" He was cut off by Ultear

"My name is Ultear"

"Fine, Ur-chan then" the boy said as he then got a cold glare from Ultear

"Do Not Call Me Ur-Chan" Ultear yelled

The boy grunted "My name is Ichigo Uzumaki, Ur-chan" Ichigo said as he played with the girl.

'No one tells me what to do… even if you are just a little girl' Ichigo thought to himself

Ultear closed her book glaring at the boy as the boy looked the other way. She put the book and she looked around for her Umbrella. Ultear then looked outside seeing it pouring, she sighed looking at the boy. Ichigo then equipped an Umbrella.

'I guess I'll have to buy a new coat' Ichigo thought as he opened up his Umbrella.

"Come on, I'll drop you off wherever you're going to. I stole it anyway so you don't have to tip me or anything" Ichigo informed as the girl's eye twitched sighing walking with him outside walking with him under his Umbrella.

"As where are we going?" Ichigo asked

"We can go and eat, then you can take me home" Ultear insisted

"You got money?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah" Ultear said as he leaned a little closer to him. Ichigo tilted the Umbrella moving away from her a bit covering her up more.

"Then you're paying"

"What? You said this was free"

"Me walking you home is free, you going to a pit some for Dinner costs for money too so in exchange is a meal" Ichigo stated as Ultear stated

The umbrella kept on hitting his face as she tried to move the handle away. Then she looked over seeing his arm… it was soaking wet. Then she looked up at him 'What is he doing? He could get sick like that… Why?' Ultear thought as Ichigo caught her staring at him.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked

"Why… are you suddenly being nice to me?" Ultear asked

Ichigo then looked up thinking of an answer, "Well I couldn't have just left you there, and I wouldn't say I'm being nice. Besides I'm just doing it for the meal" Ichigo stated

Then a carriage started running towards the two, Ichigo pushed out of the way getting hit by the carriage. Ichigo fidgeted on the ground for a few second then getting on his knee, his head was bleeding. Ichigo held his head as if he was going to pass out. The man then got out of the carriage asking if he was okay and saying he was sorry.

Ichigo grunted pushing the man now, clenching his head 'Damn it… of all days!?' Ichigo thought as knocked his head with his fist trying to pass by his aching headache. Ichigo then wobbled up as Ultear helped him up, they were now soaking wet. Ichigo sighed was he stepped over the man shaking his head stepping inside of the carriage.

"What are you doing?" Ultear asked as she saw Ichigo getting the first aid kit wrapping his head with bandages trying to covering up the bleeding.

"Get in" Ichigo demanded as Ultear stepped in the carriage. There was a hood over them so they wouldn't get wet.

"Can you even drive this thing?" Ultear asked

Ichigo gripped the ropes as he got ready "My 'foster' Father taught me" Ichigo informed as he pulled up the ropes up slashing it down making the horses go back onto the road.

Ultear stared at Ichigo as he rode the carriage 'He saved me… What's wrong with him? Why would he save a stranger?'

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her "Yes?" Ichigo asked as he slashed the ropes again.

"Why did you push me out of the way? You could have just let me get hit" Ultear said looking up at him again.

"Does it matter; it's just what people do. They save others without even thinking about the consequences. That's what type of person I am… A soldier" Ichigo stated, as he slashed down on the ropes again.

"A soldier, Is that what you want to be when you grow up?" She asked

Ichigo nodded "I don't want any of my comrades dying… Not if have at least try to save them!" Ichigo yelled as Ultear's eyes widened.

"You want… to protect someone?" Ultear asked

"Yeah, And I already know who" Ichigo said as he was close to a restaurant.

"Who's that?"

"Tython Uchiha and Erza Scarlet" Ichigo informed as Ultear felt, a little disappointed.

"Really, that must be really nice" Ultear trailed, off looking in the window as she sighed

Ichigo then stopped the carriage pulling the ropes for them to stop and sighed looking over at her.

"You just don't understand, they're very important people in my life." Ichigo stated as they got out of the carriage. They were now surrounded by some thugs and the man who Ichigo stole carriage from.

Ichigo then smirked as he walked in front of Ultear, activating his Uzukki.

"You made a big mistake of taking my carriage, boy" The man yelled as the thugs laughed

Then Ichigo kicked one of them in the side of their face and punching another in the stomach, Ichigo then kneaded another upper cutting them. Ichigo then slam the other thug's head together knocking them out.

"I didn't even have to use any of my magic… funny" Ichigo said as he chuckled looking back at Ultear.

"Hungry?" Ichigo asked as Ultear giggled

- Now -

Ultear sighed as she threw the key to his cell through the cell "So, I hope to see you again?" Ultear asked.

Kyon caught the key putting it in his pocket "Of Course…"

- Now -

Kyon is watching Ichigo, as he trains.

Ichigo was blindfolded as he trained.

Ichigo threw a kunai at one of the targets kicking another at another target and landing on his feet standing up, Ichigo ducked down dodging a kunai and grabbing it slashing through another kunai that was shot towards him.

Kyon was impressed, his Uzukki is able to have amazing Agility…. And even more.

Kyon then threw a sword at him, Ichigo back flipped on the sword gliding on it.

'He's smooth and swift as a Leaf, but it isn't enough to defeat Madara Uchiha' Kyon thought as he threw multiple swords, Ichigo jumped off the sword fly through kicking one of the kunai's as he flew straight in the air grabbed two of the chopping the other swords to pieces. Ichigo was now standing, surrounded by broken and sliced up pieces of metal not even landing a scratch on him. Ichigo took off his blindfold looking back at Kyon.

"Nice Job, Ichigo you've impressed me once again. But it still isn't enough to kill Madara Uchiha" Kyon stated as Ichigo walked towards him.

"He uses many elements like me, if you defeat me then you've already defeated him" Kyon stated as he stood up.

"It would take a few more months and then you'll be able to defeat him I guarantee that" Kyon said as he patted Ichigo on his head.

'Once I get Madara out of the way, then… the real battle begins' Kyon thought to himself as he then walked into his room leaving Ichigo alone in the room. Ichigo looked back as Kyon closed the door.

'I'm already eligible to so… so what is he holding me back? What is he planning?' Ichigo thought as he walked to his room locking his door.

Kyon leaned against his door as he chuckled 'Now that the Akatsuki is complete… it's time for 2 new members… I can't wait'

So what do you think?

What is Kyon planning?

Who are the two new members?

Is Ichigo actuarially going to be able to kill Madara?

What is Kyon's goal and why?

Alright guys… Like I said before. My Internet is down so I can't watch the episodes. I would wing it but what if I'm wrong. And sad news… Naruto will be ending in 2015. Huddle up and cry on my shoulders. The TV show I grew up with is leaving!

I guess Fairy Tail can keep me company but I'm still gonna miss Naruto, but I've also been hearing rumors of Naruto making a new series. It was called… um… oh yeah the Naruto AkiShuippedean or something like that. I hope so, it just can't end!

Also I finished Attack on Titans… Sadly my girlfriend didn't like the 1st episode until I made her watch more. Sure she got mad but it worth it in the end. It inspired me more for Ichigo's character.

So yeah… but **my internet should come back soon** so doesn't worry I'm still gonna somehow upload these stories. Someway…

**Review or I stop typing**. It's the **last day of school and I can't use their internet** anymore. **I'll try** riding over to the library but only if I see some **Review**s… Please **Review**. **Review **for Attack on Titan and **Review** for Naruto having a new series. And Also **Review** for New Season of SAO in July 4th 2014.

**Review** for my girl.

**Review** for whatever you like, Facebook, Selfies, summer, **Just Review**


	31. Tython x Mirajane

Tython x Mirajane

Hey guys, Since Summer started I've been hangin' out with my girl a lot more often so, **She**** asked me** to make a **chapter about 3**… which I guess I'm good at so I'll just use what I know my experience. BTW my **birthday is ****June 13**… yeah I know. **Friday 13****th**… So I'm kinda mad about that but **I'm turning ****16**! **Review me a Happy Birthday! **

Plot: Tython is 16 years old; it's before Ichigo left the guild and after Mirajane became S-Class. There is going be a Summer Festival! You know what that means! Kimonos! Games! Love is in the air! So are Rapists 0-0! Prizes and I guess I can try to do one for Ichigo x Erza. I just think they are more of a serious couple.

So yeah and there will be other Events in this chapter of course because every chapter I make, keeps things going. So then let's start.

1

2

3

Go Tython x Mirajane!

The Guild was pretty excited about the summer festival, Ichigo was forced to go by getting constant threats sent by Erza and Tython had been avoiding Mira so he can skip this year's summer festival. He didn't like Festivals because it's just his thing. Ichigo doesn't like it because it's the time of year where cats are everywhere.

Tython was now hiding behind the bar listening to music as he waited for Mira to give up. Tython then looked up a bit seeing Mira in front of him tapping her foot glaring down at him.

"No" Tython said knowing what she wants.

"Why not?"

"You know festivals aren't my thing, besides I went with you last time and the time before that" Tython stated as she sighed.

"You're supposed to go with me every year" Mira stated

"I'd rather go on a mission with Gildarts" Tython said as Mira frowned

"So you're saying you don't like going to the festival with me?" Mira asked

"Of course not, you're the reason I go in the first place"

"Then you're going?" Mira asked as her face lite up.

"Nope"

"Please?"

"No, thanks"

Mira then got on his hands and knees crawling up towards Tython as Tython blushed a little whispering in his ear.

"Pretty Please, Tyru-kun" Mira asked in an adorable yet sexy tone. Tython stuttered getting Goosebumps nodding as he eye twitch.

Mira then smiled about to get off of him until Tython her back to him as he captured her lips, licking her bottom lip asked for entrance. Mira open her mouth as she put his arms around his neck, with him holding her by her waist while he listens to his music.

Tython then sucked on her tongue making her moan, Tython then let go of her tongue nibbling her neck but then Mira pulled back. Tython looked at her in a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Tython asked as he panted

Mira as out of breathe as him "I don't want any visible hickies on me when we go to the Festival" Mira explained

"So I can only kiss your mouth?" Tython asked even though she wears less clothing then she does when she's at the festival.

Mira shook her head "Just don't do it where it could visible" Mira explained.

Tython's eye twitched "So like I said before, I can only kiss your mouth?" Tython asked

Mira frowned "There are other places to kiss" Mira stated

"I can't kiss your neck, of anywhere by your breasts, your stomach, thighs, legs without anything showing" Tython stated as Mira blushed a little.

Tython then lifted up her arm, "Can I lick here?" Tython asked joking around.

Mira playfully smacking him on his arm "Oh course not, that's disgusting!" Mira yelled

Tython then put a finger on her lips trying to shut her up, Mira just frowned smacking his finger off her lips. Tython sat up, having her sit on his lap. Tython slid her over closer to her whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Mira giggled.

"Shut up, that's not true" Mira said playfully slapping his chest.

"It is, the Yeti was about twice of the size of Elfman" Tython said as he chuckled a bit. He missed it there alone time, ever since she became S-Class she's been going on a lot of missions lately. She is also a pretty good cook, she makes him Dinner when he either sleeps over at her place or she stays at his place for the night. Or they're in a hotel, but Tython helps her out too. He's pretty good in cooking, not as awesome as Mira but good enough make dinner for him an Ichigo when Mira or Erza isn't around. Ichigo can't cook; he lets his butler's or Erza, Tython, and Mira to do it for him. And when he's alone he just uses the Microwave or buy food.

Also ever since she became S-Class she got the idea that means she can draw when she really draws like a 5 year old… wait, that's offensive to 5 year olds to the world. Then she ends up getting upset and start to cry or try not to and ends up making a scene. Though that's only because Tython has no heart when it comes to telling Mira how bad her drawings are, she keeps on drawing to prove him wrong but he acts like a jerk when he makes fun of her.

Ichigo had also gotten off of his back ever since Mira and Tython started having sex. Probably because him and Erza done it before us so he can't really say much about that. Elfman had been getting on his back about Mira though, first his dad and now him. Even though he deserved it… and still kinda deserve it now since they're only 16. But who cares he uses a condom and she uses a pill, they seen the health Sex ED video's.

Natsu and Gray started getting into fights more, Natsu and Tython had been training together more often since Tython uses Fire Release. Tython and Laxus had also started getting into some fights… like now.

(I'm not a Mira x Laxus fan but chapter 381 smacked me in the face for that one. It felt like the time when I saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands punching all of us NaruSaku fans in the face!)

As Tython and Mira started making out again, Laxus walked over behind the before and felt like throwing up at the site of the two kissing, let alone Tython being the one and only one to do so.

"Can you two weaklings find a room, this guild isn't made for love feasts you know" Laxus commented

Tython and Mira stopped as Tython looked up at Laxus.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Tython asked, Mira frowned at this she hated it when he acts like a jerk.

"Want to get slammed into the ground… weakling" Laxus threated glaring down at the brown haired Shinobi/Mage.

Tython smirked "Says the person who's under me" Tython said as he took Mira off of his lap, putting his knees up resting his shoulders on them.

"Under you? Hmph. You should really know your place" Laxus said as Mira swore she saw lightning between the two.

Tython stood up "My place? Do you not even know your own?" Tython said, he was nice and all, really but some of his father was still in him. Yet alone his father was an Emo Doshebag (No Haters) and Sakura was kinda of Selfish, Childish, and hasn't changed since she was a child. (My Opinion Don't Hate Me)

"I'm #1 in this guild, watch one day I'm going to run this place and kick all of you weaklings out. And you'll be the first to go" Laxus yelled gaining others attention.

"#1? You're not even #2 counting Gramps out. Your #5 actuarially" Tython stated as Laxus grunted throwing a punch at him, Tython moved to the side making Laxus past by him. Laxus turned to the lightning bolt getting up in his face.

"Say that again…" Laxus said glaring at Tython

"First of all, I'm going to be Guild Master. Second, you heard me… it is obvious really" Tython said as his unknown side of him started taking over a bit.

"Tython stop, come on now your just sounding a jerk" Mira said as Tython turned his head looking back at him.

"A Jerk? Isn't that Laxus's role?" Tython questioned as he then caught Laxus's wrist with his fist almost reaching his face.

Tython's eyes widened a bit.

'What the hell… what… who are you!?' Tython yelled in his mind.

'I'm taking over for a few minutes' an unknown voice in his head said… and it wasn't Kyubbi's.

Tython ducked down punching Laxus in the stomach sending him flying, Tython smirked as he walked towards Laxus cracking in knuckles.

"Now… tell me, how this so-called weakling just kicked for ass?" Dark Tython asked as he activated his Sharigian. Laxus dashed towards Tython as Tython jumped up kicking him in his face flipping back onto the ground

Mira frowned as she walked up to Tython grabbing his shirt lifting him up a bit.

"What the hell are you doing? You always just ignore him" Mira asked

"Well he always picked he fights, this time I'll end it" Tython stated as he got slapped by Mira.

Tython sighed "How can you slap me for defending myself?" Tython asked as he looked at her.

'Stop this… Things are just gonna get worse' Tython argued

'You need to learn to not just take it, make him pay' His Dark Self yelled at him in his head.

"You just ignore him, alright?" Mira said as she let Tython, Tython sighed regaining himself holding his cheek.

"You didn't have to slap me" Tython muttered

Mira rolled her eyes "I didn't slap you that hard, come on before Laxus gets back up" Mira said grabbing his hand dragging him away.

"We have to get ready anyways" Mira said as they walked out of the guild.

Laxus grunted as he held his head, standing back up looking around seeing everyone look at him.

"What are you looking at? Got nothing else to waste your time with?" Laxus yelled as he walked back up stairs.

- Tython and Mira -

Tython was now being dragging into a clothing store… the Horror! (No seriously, it takes forever. Especially when you're with a girl)

Tython need a new kimono since he burned his other one thinking if he burned it that would be an excuse to not to go… sadly he was wrong. Mira had a cart putting in kimono's that was not his style at all into the basket. As Mira put this in the cart, behind her back he picked them back up putting it back on the rack exchanging it with one his type.

"Alright let's see what we have" Mira said taking out the clothes, Mira looked through them. None of them was the ones she picked out.

Mira frowned "Where are they?"

"Where is what?"

"The kimono's I picked out"

"In the cart" Tython said pointing at the cart.

Mira's eye twitched as she tried calming down "Tython, do you love me?" Mira asked looking up at him.

"No, I only do it for your sexy body… and sex" Tython said sarcastically… Mira didn't catch on.

"What… really?" Mira said in a depressed tone as her bangs covered her face.

'Crap, I think I went too far' Tython thought

"Of course, I was in love with you before you were hot" Tython said as he wished he took back those words. Mira grabbed his shirt glaring at him.

"What do you mean… before I was hot?" Mira asked

"Not like that, you know… before your body fully developed, and your… breasts came in" Tython said muttering the last part.

Mira sighed as she let go of his face "Well since we have these we might as well try this out" Mira said as she then saw Tython holding some kimono's for her to try on.

Mira arched her eyebrow "Tython, I already have a kimono" Mira said

"Why not get a new one, on me" Tython said

"… I don't know, won't you just be wasting your money"

"You can't just wear the same kimono every year, besides I actuarially didn't leave you this time. I think I deserve a reward" Tython said as Mira blushed a little and looked the other way.

"Fine, but we're doing it in the private area" Mira said pointing over to the Private Section Room. Tython then had a dirty grin on his face "Whatever you say" Tython said following her. Mira had managed to slip her favorite one she had liked for Tython to wear in the cart.

Tython was up first trying on his first option, Tython walked out in a pink and white kimono, the top part pink, and the bottom white. Mira busted out laughing at Tython's outfit "Wow Tython… I didn't know you swing that way" Mira joked as she giggled.

"Are you telling me you're into gay men?" Tython questioned

"No, if I was why would I go out with someone like you then"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tython asked

"I'm into bad boys… that I can take advantage of, of course" Mira admitted

"That explains everything" Tython said as Mira rolled her eyes "Whatever, Next"

Tython walked out with the top of the kimono purple and under it was white, and the bottom was gray.

"That looks nice… Next" Mira demanded

"Don't say it looks nice then send me back!" Tython yelled

"Oh shut up, it looks good on you but I want to see the others too"

"Needy Bitch…" Tython muttered walking away as Mira threw a cup at the back of his head. Tython looked back seeing Mira flicking him off "I heard that, now change"

Next Tython came out with purple and gold kimono, the gold was on top over the purple underneath, he had purple elbow warmers under it was black pants and black sandals.

"Next" Mira said; the kimono was horrible in taste. Tython just nodded, he thought it looked a little childish.

Tython came out in an all-black kimono with a white belt and a white scarf.

"That looks good, but it just doesn't suit you" Mira commented

"I'm keeping it" Tython said

"Oh really, for what?"

"Festivals, Sleepwear, Serious Meanings, Plays, Manga Cosplay… and Cosplay" Tython said blushing at the last part, Mira blushed also "F-Fine… but you're buying it" Mira said as Tython then smiled running back inside of the changing room.

Tython came out with a white and red kimono; the white was of a short jacket rolled up a bit and then red was normal letting his chest show. The bottom was gray. It also came with red and white gloves.

Mira had to admit that she liked it. But she didn't want women staring at his chest.

"Change"

"I'm keeping this one also"

"I don't care, go ahead"

Tython just shrugged walking back inside for his last outfit.

Tython felt good about this one, Tython then came out with a… special kimono. It was red with an outline of gold under it was black, with green buffy pants with light brown sandals with his ankles wrapped up with bandages, the top had showed his chest and abs and had a white belt around his waist.

"I decided I'm wearing this one" Tython said as he started to walk out with it.

"Tython, stop you can't do that!" Mira yelled pulling him back

Tython laughed "I was just kidding, I wasn't really walking out the store without paying" Tython said walked back taking off the kimono as he took of the kimono.

'I hate for his chest and abs show, I just hope no bitches show up' Mira thought as she saw Tython walk out sitting on the bench looking at her waiting.

"What?" Mira asked

"It's your turn, come on" Tython said nudging her as she giggled a bit getting up.

"Fine, fine I guess it's only fair" Mira said as she walked over to the room as Tython followed her.

Mira then frowned pointing out of the door "Get out, I think you wanted to see me in a kimono" Mira said as she opened the door.

"You'd look good in any kimono" Tython commented as he closed the door, locking it behind him. Tython walked over closer pinning her to a wall; Mira blushed madly looking up at him, frowning at she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"So this is why you wanted me to try some on" Mira said as Tython nodded

"I'd miss seeing you try out kimonos but this is hotter" Tython said as he nibbled her neck. Mira had a light blush of his face as she started moaning. Tython lifted her up, wrapping her legs against his waist.

"A-Are you sure we can do this here?" Mira asked

Tython chuckled "It's the Private Section for a reason" Tython trailed off taking off his collar up purple jacket onto the floor, unstrapping her bra, taking off her top sliding down onto the beach, sitting down as he passionately kissed her.

(I can't write lemons because I just don't write porn… but I might if I get a laptop or something)

A few hours later, Tython and Mira walk out of the room with Mira tying her hair back a little embarrassed at what they just did.

Tython and Mira bought the kimono's leaving the store embarrassed the smell of sex coated in the store.

Tython made two shadow clones so they can put up the clothing while Tython and Mira go on a boat ride. Tython looked over calling one of the men who rows the boat, Tython and Mira got it for free since Team Will of Fire does his requests quite often when no one would take them.

Tython let out a sigh as he sat down; he looked over seeing Mira stare at him.

"Yeah?" Tython asked

"Please don't tell me you're tired, we have to go to the Festival tonight" Mira reminded Tython

"Of course not, when have I ever got tired before?" Tython asked as Mira giggled leaning against him. "Never" Mira said as Tython gripped the seat a bit trying not to throw up all over Mira.

'Please… Kyubbi, help me please'

'Boy I cannot help you, just think. That Mira girl is going to get coated by throw up' Kyubbi said as he chuckled

'Evil…' Tython thought to Kyubbi as he blew out a gasp of air trying to calm down. Mira ended up lying down on his lap, Tython smiled.

'To think an Angel like that is my girlfriend… Well Half Angel I guess' Tython thought as he laughed gripping the seat again.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The man asked rowing the boat

Tython didn't even realize the man was there

"Yeah why?" Tython asked

"You two just make a cute couple that's all" The man commented.

Tython stopped himself from pushing the man off the boat 'I'm not cute… why does everyone say that!? I'm Manly not cute! Oh God is this how it feels to be Elfman' Tython thought as he looked at his hands and sighed stroking Mira's hair.

"Thanks, Old Man"

"So how old are you two now?" The man asked

"16 years old"

"Do you guys do it yet?" The man asked as Tython then blushed, the man laughed

"Yeah, so what?"

"Really? I didn't think you had the balls to do so"

"Oh come on, Do I look like a guy to fuck with?" Tython asked

"Don't get so full of yourself, what about Ichigo" The man warned

"Don't judge me because you heard stuff, damn Ichigo always kept it going…" Tython trailed off as he sighed

"What's wrong?" The man asked

"What if I'm not really what others predict?" Tython asked

"Don't worry about it"

Tython smiled "Yeah your right, Besides I think I'm doing pretty good right now"

"Oh really, are you a good boyfriend?" The man asked

"My girl gets all my love and affection. And I try not to fuck things up so I think I'm fine" Tython said as then Mira woke up.

"Why you keep askin' me about her?" Tython asked

"Just want to see your progress and how things are going" The man explained as Tython shrugged

Then boat the stopped… "It's time to get off" The man announced as Tython nudged Mira a little as she sat up wiping her eyes looking around with sleepy eyes.

Mira yawned as she put her head back down; Tython's knee jumped a little waking Mira up a bit. Mira sat up, stretching.

"Mira-chan, come on we gotta get off" Tython said as Mira just nodded crawling out of the boat. Tython just laughed watching her get out tipping the guy waving goodbye to him picking up Mira.

Later Tython and Mira got dressed, Tython was wearing the one him and Mira liked the best and Mira wore a pink kimono with a white blossom pattern on it with hot pink for the belt. Tython and Ichigo walked over to the Festival as they met up with everyone else. Ichigo wore a dark blue kimono with the top dark blue and bottom black. Erza's was light purple on top with a black chocolate pattern with the bottom was white.

Tython and Mira went over to play some games; Tython picked up a baseball and looked up at the sign. No Magic Allowed… Whatever.

Tython threw the baseball at the glasses breaking through; Tython won a dog bowl… now they have another dog bowl… wonderful.

Mira shot the targets getting a flower bracelet, dragging him around the place. Tython didn't mind, he was having fun. Tython and Mira was now walking in the street holding hands as Tython ate his don do's. Mira was eating her fish on a stick, which was kinda werid to Tython. Tython shrugged it off, he eats light and lightning for energy let alone he has a demonic monster that can destroy the world inside of him. Like he could talk about werid.

Later Tython went over with the guys for a bit while Mira hanged out with girls. So in other words, the guys got drunk while the girls complain about the guys all night until they swap back.

Ichigo was drinking a whole bottle, chuckling a bit Tython tapped him on the shoulder "Hey don't you think you're having a bit too much? Honestly you're drinking like Cana now"

Ichigo smirked "You say it as if I can't beat her"

'No I didn't say that at all' Tython thought as the men laughed

"Doesn't Erza hate it when you drink?" Marco asked

Ichigo shrugged "I don't give a fuck" Ichigo stated he leaned over on Tython.

"Hey don't stop, I don't mind after this I'll be pickin' up the keys to the bitch right now" Tython said as he laughed… he was drunk.

"Ugh Tython your lucky, your with Mira-chan! Watch I'm gonna steal her right under your nose" Wabaka yelled

"You have a wife you asshole, let alone your more than twice her age. And she'd never trade me in for you" Tython yelled back.

As the two argued the girls came back, Ichigo looked over seeing Erza frowning at her.

"What did I do?" Ichigo asked

Erza just sighed in a depressed tone "Do you actuarially want to leave?" Erza asked

"Yes"

Erza frowned as Ichigo's eye twitched a bit 'If she wanted to stay say so'

"But I don't mind stay a bit longer, that is if I'm with you" Ichigo said as a smile was brought on his face when he saw Erza smile.

Mira grabbed Tython's arm putting his through his "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry" Mira said as she dragged him to another of one of the food shops. Mira looked up at the choices: Chocolate-covered Banana? 'Tython can't handle that' Squid Surprise 'I think the surprise is that it might be a real squid' Ice Cream 'finally something normal' Mira thought as she went through her choices.

She looked over at Tython gazing at her, 'She looks too cute' Tython thought as he then looked away.

'I remember when I got really nervous just holding hands with her' Tython thought as he had a flashback.

(Flashback)

Tython and Mira were now 14 yrs. old; it's been a few months since they've been together. Tython and Mira were now walking in the city as Tython caught Mira staring at his hand.

'Does she want to hold my hand of something?' Tython thought as he put his hand up to their shoulders.

"D-Do you want to hold hands… I mean we are a couple now, after all" Tython said as he had a light blush on his face looking over at Mira. Mira just nodded as she held his hand… it felt so werid.

Tython and Mira were now blushing madly as they held hands together catching attention of other civilians. Tython sighed as he looked over to Mira; Mira was still blushing as Tython calmed down.

"Mira, I really want to be with you so trust me alright?" Tython asked as Mira looked up; Tython picked Mira up bridal style jumping on the rooftops. Tython looked down seeing Mira giggling.

(Now)

Tython and Mira was on a hill sitting on a rug as they ate, Tython had gotten an ice cream bar.

They had half an hour until the 'Competitor's Games'. This year it's boys' vs girls in teams. 2 people per team and Tython had already called Ichigo to be his partner so he's feeling pretty good tonight.

The Fireworks were also about to start in a few minutes, Mira smiled as she looked up over to Tython eating his ice cream bar.

'It's funny, last spring festival he changed a little… its werid, maybe cause of puberty' Mira thought as she got a flashback.

(Flashback)

Tython was now 15, he ended up coming to the Spring Festival, and he was wearing a white dress shirt with a gold vest and black dress pants. He was leaning back against a wall as he watched the others getting ready to dance. Tython just let it pass; he didn't feel like dancing because he doesn't remember how he had use to dance.

Tython looked over at Mira in the crowd standing alone, Tython sighed as he saw Elfman coming towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you dancing with my sister?" Elfman asked in an angry tone.

"I can't dance or well don't remember to; I don't feel like embarrassing myself in front of her" Tython explained as Elfman

"Yes but it isn't manly to let her stand there alone all night" Elfman stated as Tython groaned getting off of the wall. "Fine" Tython grunted

Tython took his time walking over to Mira, there were people everywhere. Mira sighed as she went over to leave; Tython followed her as he felt his heart racing. 'C'mon, I can't let you away from me' Tython thought. Tython reached for her hand "Hey, Mira-chan want to dance with me?" Tython asked as he pulled her closer to him.

Mira smiled "It took you long enough" Mira joked as they went over to dance.

(Now)

Tython finished his Ice cream throwing the ice cream away walking back to his spot. Tython then saw Marco and Wabaka coming his way, Tython made a shadow clone so the shadow clone can guild them far away from them. Tython sat down next to Mira; she was smiling as she saw a shooting star with the moon glazing on his face. Tython blushed.

'Was she always this… pretty?' Tython thought as he went over holding her hand. 'I don't why but, I can't love everything about her. Everything she does makes it feels new, like when I'm with her everything feels… like it's only me and her.' Tython thought as he gazed over at her.

'She could pick any guy she wants, and I doubt they'd say no. I'm such a lucky bastard' Tython thought as she then caught him staring at her eyes.

"It's rude to stare" Mira joked

Tython leaned over at her putting his hand on her cheek, smiling. "I can't help it" Tython said as she laughed.

"I'm in love with you, Mira-chan." Tython said as he then kissed her, fireworks blew out into the sky as Tython kissed her for the first time telling her that he's truly in love with her. Mira couldn't help but cry by how happy she was, as Tython wiped her tears away.

The two then watched as the fireworks were set out in the sky, Mira sat in his lap as Tython pecked his out watching the fireworks as he held her close to him with her back to him.

… A few moments later…

The fireworks stopped as people got their stuff heading over to participate in the 'Competitor's Games'.

They were now in front of the festival's entrance to the woods as people gave out paintball guns. The master was now on a ladder as he went to tell the rules.

"The rules are simple, get in a team of 2 and eliminate the others and you will get a prize." Master explained. "Now… we will start in the woods, do you understand?"

Everyone nodded as they then ran into the woods; they will hear a gunshot to start.

Tython and Ichigo hid their magic as they were hiding in the trees. "Alright, first we take out Erza. Then we go for Mira and Laxus. Knowing Natsu he'd just run out shooting everyone so he'd probably be out first. Remember it's not about how much you hit it's about who's the last one so if someone else is trying to shoot somebody don't go for it. Alright" Ichigo explained seeing if Tython was listening.

"Yeah I got it, take out Erza, Mira and Laxus and let the others shot themselves." Tython said as Ichigo knew he was listening.

"Alright now let's wait" Tython said as he was about to bring out a cookie Mira made him.

Ichigo's eye twitched "What are you doing?"

"Eating a cookie"

"Why?"

"Mira made it, and I don't want it to be destroyed in the game" Tython explained as Ichigo sighed nodding.

"Fine, be quick" Ichigo said as then they heard a gunshot.

Tython had finished the cookie and took out the paintball gun.

"Stay close" Ichigo said as Tython nodded as they jumped from tree to tree. Tython threw come of his kunai's at multiple trees to transport to.

Ichigo's main target was Erza for now, Ichigo jumped up into the sky as he activated his Uzukki looking through the trees searching for her…. There! She was deep in the forest hiding behind a tree, Ichigo shifted by the tree as he slid by her; Erza immediately went trying to shoot Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked as he dodged the paintball's fading into the shadows appearing behind her she ducked as he tried to shot her, Ichigo jumped up shooting her from the trees as she ran dodging the paintballs. Ichigo grunted as one of her paintballs almost shoot him in the face missing making a hole in the tree… Shit, she was serious.

Ichigo grunted, he needed to end this… now!

'Damn it, I am in the blood of the Uzumaki era the Uzumaki prince and I have risen to claim my birthright! There is no one I can lose…not in some pity paintball' Ichigo's ego thought as he shifted in front of her shooting her in her knee and flipping over missing her hit's he shot her in the back and in his ankle.

Erza gritted her teeth glaring at Ichigo in front of her grinning kneeling down towards her.

"Damn it, Ichigo!" Erza yelled as Ichigo just chuckled picking her up.

"Oh come on, you act like you can't move"

"Don't make me punch you"

"I'll drop you then"

"Oh sure, Ichigo I know you. You aren't that mean… not to me that is"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he looked around sensing others coming. "You should be going" Erza said as Ichigo nodded getting her gun.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Ichigo asked

"Fine. Go ahead, I'm not going to need it anyways" Erza said as she walked to the ending point if you get hit. Ichigo grabbed her hand as she looked back. "Yes?" Erza asked Ichigo pulled her towards him catching her into a kiss. Erza's eyes widened a bit as she blushed pulling herself closer to him.

Pulling back Erza looked at the ground "Your gonna get hit if you stay here longer"

"Sorry love, but I don't really care" Ichigo stated as he got her gun shooting Marco and Cana.

Cana whined as Marco and she walked towards the two "How did you know?" Cana asked

"You smell like booze" Ichigo said bluntly as the others face planted except for Ichigo and Cana.

"See you guys later, I'll call you when I win" Ichigo said as he walked away

"Mira and Laxus are still in the game you know"

"Tython's my teammate, he'll take care of one of them" Ichigo said as he faded away into the shadows appearing next to Tython, he was now hunting down Laxus.

Laxus was shooting as them with impressive speed, Tython ducked as Laxus glided over him, Tython shot back up running as he went back shooting Laxus. Ichigo hid behind a tree twirling around shooting Levi, Droy and Jet.

Tython jumped up shooting Wabaka and Loki.

"Damn it" Tython yelled as he then heard screams in the background and rounds of shooting. Tython, Ichigo and Laxus stopped as they saw Mira dashing towards them in an angry tone.

"Tython…." Mira yelled, he had shot Elfman and Lisanna. Mira had convinced Master for her and siblings to be on a team and he immediately shots them down!

Tython ducked down making Mira shot Laxus in the face, Tython and Ichigo then shot Mira as Mira had to guns shooting at the two. Tython jumped up as he ran shooting Mira as Mira shot back at him, Ichigo then got his two guns getting in front of the two shooting both of them….

Tython's mouth was hung open "W-What… But I'm on your team!" Tython yelled. Gray then jumped up beside Ichigo "Nope, I was really on Gray's team. You were on your own" Ichigo said as Tython dashed towards Ichigo, Ichigo just punched Tython in the stomach.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it soon enough" Ichigo said as he walked away laughing with Gray.

'The winners are… Ichigo and Gray!'

They won 10,000,000 jewels splitting the money, the paintball guns, the ammo of it, and 10 free tickets to Fiore's Amusement Park.

- Later that night in the Hot Springs -

It was now 08:00pm; it was time for everyone to relax. Tython was in front of the doors thinking which bath he should go to… The Women, the Men, or the Public Bath… Tython just shook his head walking inside of the Public Bath. Tython took of his clothes putting them into clothing basket.

Tython got into the bath as he sighed looking around seeing it was empty, Tython smiled, and then heard a door open, and Tython looked behind him seeing Mira… Fuck.

Tython peered his eyes back trying to a get glimpse of her, turning them back.

"M-Mira-chan… can you come back another time or in the Girls or something?" Tython asked in a nervous tone staring into the water.

Mira sighed "That Erza-teme is in their along with the others and I don't feel fighting with her naked" Mira admitted as she walked into the water.

"Yeah but can't you just wait then?" Tython asked as Mira laughed.

"Honestly Tython, you act like you never seen me naked before" Mira said as she held her towel that was sticking to her body as she sat down next to Tython. Tython scooted away from her a bit trying not to look at her.

"Yeah but this is a Public Bath, what is someone else comes seeing you and he's a guy?" Tython asked

"Then I'll just turn my backside to him" Mira said as if it was simple.

Tython just sat back then as he enjoyed the hot steaming water, "Fine then, if someone see's you don't come crying to me" Tython said but even if someone did try to look at her he will make them blind or better yet just erase their memory.

Tython looked up at the sky as he then felt Mira putting her head on his shoulder. Tython looked over a Mira; her hair was all the way down. Tython didn't mind her hair in a ponytail or anything he just likes it all the way down. Which is the reason she has it in a ponytail, honestly it's hard to even recognize her with her hair down.

"You're Mira… right?" Tython asked making sure she isn't another woman.

"Of course I am, if I wasn't then why else am I in here with you" Mira answered

"Good Point" Tython said as Mira moved on top of his pressed her breasts on his chest, Tython gasped of the touch of her soft breasts as Mira giggled straddling on top of him.

"Besides, I can give you more than any bitch you ever met" Mira said in a seductive tone.

Tython chuckled, "I'll give you more than enough if it means you won't go for any other man except than me" Tython said in a determined tone as Mira giggled wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Oh please, you'd turn me inside out" Mira said as she kissed him.

Tython found his hands on her ass pulling her into his lap. Tython then broke the kiss sucking on her tongue as he took of his towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Tython moved his mouth down towards her neck, nibbling on her skin. Mira leaned her head so he could he better access.

Tython nibbled on the back of her neck so it wouldn't be visible, Tython then started to suck on her neck giving a couple of hickies on her neck as she moaned, her moans were like music to his ears as he pulled her closer to him as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear that was really turning him on. Tython then looked down staring at her breasts; he touched her left breast as she moaned loudly this time.

Ever since she started sleeping with Tython breasts had gotten extremely sensitive to his touch, Tython sucked on her breast as she threw her head back.

2 hours later they were in there room that the guild had rented on the bed tired. They were exhausted after having sex in the Hot Springs. Tython sat up groaning as he stood up, something in his robe was ringing. Tython groaned as he looked at Lamacria (Cellphone… it's kinda like a phone when I think about. They have other forms of Lamacria for communication right?) Tython had to admit it; she's the best he ever had. Not like he had sex with anyone else, but he did go out on dates with some other girls before her. Besides that, She's the only one for him.

"What?" Tython asked bluntly as Master appeared from the Lamacria.

"Get Dressed and meet out in the front!" Master yelled as Tython groaned slapping himself in the face.

"What the fuck Master, I'm with Mira I can't just leave her" Tython said as he looked over at Mira sleeping next to him.

"Tython, it's important" Master stated as Tython hung his head down.

"Besides you're not with her now right?" Master asked as Tython moved the Lamacria over to where Mira was under the covers next to him.

'Lucky Bastard' Master thought

"She'll understand, tell her that Master wanted you alright?" Master told him

"How long?"

"We'll drop you off by 11:30 or 12:00 so get ready we'll be leaving in 10 minutes!" Master yelled as he hung up laughing.

'Damn it' Tython cursed to himself was he shook Mira a little trying to wake her up calling her name.

"Mira-chan… Wake up" Tython called as Mira barley opened her eyes looking at Tython.

"Yeah?" Mira asked waiting for him to answer.

"Master called, he wanted to go with him for something Important and I hate to leave you alone, so could you hang out with your sister, or Cana or any other 'Girl' Alright?" Tython said as he got out of the bed.

"Uh, Yeah what time are you going to be back?" Mira asked as Tython looked around in the closet trying to find a shirt.

"11:30 or 12:00 o'clock, I'll get you when I come back" Tython said as he put on a gray t-shirt, a dark gold sleeveless jacket with a black hood and black pants.

Mira had put on an army navy tank top and Tython's gray sweatpants. Mira went over to hang out with the Girl's as Tython kissed her goodbye walking over to the front.

Tython looked up and saw Ichigo grumbling something to himself, Ichigo had on a black short sleeved dress shirt with a black tie and a black & white varsity vest with a couple of medals on it with black skinny jeans and black boots.

Tython and Ichigo looked up seeing a carriage park in front of the hot springs as Master, Marco, Wabaka, Loki and Laxus came out of the carriage. Elfman walked out of the front door of the hot springs as he saw all the guys here.

"Why are we here?" Ichigo ask in a disturbed tone, he was sleeping and had to leave Erza in the bed just to come here. Let alone… they woke him up.

"Just come inside and we'll explain everything" Master said as they all went inside of the carriage going to a certain building.

They walked out of the carriage as Tython looked around, Master had a camera hanging around his neck as Macro and Wabaka was laughing.

"What's going on?" Tython asked as he opened the door, as everyone was inside Tython immediately turned red about to run out of the building until Master used his Titan magic using his hand to pick Tython up as Tython squirmed in his fist.

"What the hell, I have a girlfriend and let alone she's Mira! If she finds out she'd take the thing I need the most!" Tython yelled biting Master's hand, but to the Master it only felt like as if he was tickling him a bit. They were at a bar, a club called 'The Kolor Bar'

Ichigo grunted as he looked around "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" Ichigo asked as he sighed.

"We are here to party! Guys night!" Master said as he let Tython got jumping up and down in the air.

"So in other words we're in a club with an Old Man, two perverts, a blonde emo and Beast?" Tython asked Ichigo as he nodded.

"I just hope I don't end up getting into a hangover" Ichigo said as Tython laughed.

The two just followed the guys; Laxus just stayed outside since he wouldn't move an inch.

Ichigo sat down on one of their couches as he saw Ultear walking towards him, Ichigo sighed as Ultear sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Ultear asked

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm here with the old man, Marco, Tython and Wabaka." Ichigo informed as Ultear's eyebrow rose up.

"Tython, he's here?" Ultear asked

"Yup, over in the corner" Ichigo pointed with a grin on his face. Ultear saw Tython leaning back in the corner with his Magic Headphones on listening to music with a glass of alcohol in his hand. Ultear got up walking over to Tython as Ichigo felt his Lamacria in his pocket ring.

Ichigo took out his card seeing it was Erza and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked

"Where did you go?" Erza asked

"I swore I left a note on the desk"

"It just said I'll be back by 12:00, which tells me nothing"

"Master told me to meet him up in the front and took me somewhere"

"You could have woke me up or something" Erza said as Ichigo laughed

"You would have just got mad"

"Fuck you, Get back here by midnight" Erza demanded as Ichigo just shrugged and nodded hanging up.

Marco walked out of the bathroom washing his hands, "Aren't you worried she's mad at you?" Marco asked

Ichigo just smirked "Girls only say that to the guys that they love" Ichigo stated as he walked out the bathroom door.

- Tython -

Ultear now corned Tython as Tython looked down seeing Ultear.

"Why are you here?" Tython asked

"More like why are you here?" Ultear asked him.

"Master and the others made me come here. I'm just here when they're done 'partying'" Tython explained as Ultear nodded, she then grabbed his belt.

"Why aren't you partying?" Ultear asked as she licked her lips.

"I already party at the guild, plus I'm exhausted" Tython said slapping her hand taking his hand off of his belt.

"Besides, She'd be pissed if I even think of doing something stupid" Tython stated as he drunk his glass putting it back down.

Ultear then wrapped her arms around his neck "Oh come on, you don't have to tell her" she whispered in his ear as he blushed a bit.

Tython just pushed her back "There are plenty of men who are probably dying to ask you out, I'm just not one of them" Tython said rejecting her.

One of the members from the Council then walked out of the bathroom motioning Ultear to come along.

"Sorry Tython, but no matter how many times you reject me I won't forget what you did for me. Thanks to that I've fallen in love with you" Ultear confessed as Tython just smiled.

"I don't need a reward, and I'm taken" Tython said as he waved goodbye to her. Once she left he groaned looking at his watch. It was only 10:48… 1 more hour to go.

Tython just sat down on the couch looking at Sorcery's Magazine, looking at the bikini catalog. If only they came wore stockings with em'.

"Hey Tython, what do you think?" Loke asked as Tython looked up seeing a girl on Loke's shoulder; he looked over seeing two women sitting next to him.

Tython grinned crossing his legs onto the table "She's cute but no women compare to the one I got" Tython bragged putting his hands behind his head listening to his music.

Tython had fell asleep as he woke up looking at the time… it was 11:48.

Tython stood up stretching looking around; Ichigo was on the couch in a sit up position asleep. Tython kicked Ichigo as he woke up, then he groaned "What is it?" Ichigo asked

"Let's get Master, it's time to go" Tython announced as Ichigo stood up, they walked over to Master drunk on the floor chuckling. Ichigo kicked him as the old man rolled over; he looked over at Macro, Wabaka and Loke… Elfman and Laxus already went home.

Later the two just went home leaving the 4 men drunk in the bar, Tython walked up to his room, taking a shower, to go over to Mira's room and see if she's there.

Tython was now wearing a white T-shirt and his red sweatpants with a white outline along with the strings that also had the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt. Tython wore his slippers that had also had the Uchiha symbol on them.

Tython knocked on Mira's door and didn't get an answer so he went over to Cana's seeing it was unlock he opened this door. Cana and Mira was laughing as Lisanna and Levi was already asleep, Erza had a dark aura coming from her towards Mira yelling at her, then in the corner was his dog. (If you forgot what it looked like it was like a baby wolf, it was black and white with light blue eyes… I forget the name. Let's just name is Alexzander)

Tython picked him up as woofed at him as Tython put a finger on his mouth trying to make him be quite. Then he put the dog back on the floor walking over to Mira and Cana as the dog followed Tython.

Tython looked and saw bottle of alcohol, 'I knew I should of just told her to hang out with just her sister and Levi' Tython thought as the two looked over at him.

"O-Oh hey, T-Tython k-kun" Mira hiccupped as Tython then glared at Cana.

"What the hell, why'd you get her drunk Cana you know she can't handle it" Tython said as he sat down next to Mira.

"Oh loosen up, it's not like I did anything to her… yet" Cana said as she giggled

"Aren't you afraid what Mira would do when she's sober?" Tython asked as Cana's eyes widened in fear.

Mira had been a little nicer since, him and Mira been together. Sure she acted a little bitchy sometimes and still had a temper, threatening to kill but besides that she's soften up a bit. She also gotten stronger since they've been together, but sometimes Tython think she does it just to give him a beating when he fucks things up.

"Well you should happy, you can do whatever you want to her now" Cana offered pushing Mira over to him as Tython face palmed himself "As tempting as that is I can't" Tython said as Mira's eye brow rose as she then smiled.

(An hour earlier)

Cana and Mira were talking about if Tython was a good boyfriend or not.

"I guess he's a good guy, though he can be an ass sometimes" Mira commented

"Yeah but he's funny" Cana said as Mira laughed agreeing with her.

"Does Tython drink?" Cana asked

Mira shrugged "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him drink before"

Cana sighed "Well Ichigo sure does, He almost won against me last time" Cana said in a playful tone

"Poor Ichigo, having to deal with that Erza-teme all night" Mira commented glaring at Erza. Erza walked over by the two.

"What did you say you gothic bitch?" Erza asked as she drunk her bottle of alcohol letting a dark aura surround her glaring at Mira.

"You heard me, You always are mean to Ichigo-kun" Mira said in an aggravated tone. Ichigo and Mira were like best friends, they get along a lot but they don't like each other or anything. Ichigo just hangs out with her because she looks and acts like her sister but Mira doesn't mind.

"I'm not rude to him you emo-bitch, he knows the consequences to his actions" Erza said as she sat down.

"Wow, I always thought Ichigo always wore the pants in your relationship" Cana commented as Mira agreed.

"Of course not, I am" Erza stated crossing her arms agreeing with herself.

"Yeah sure… Bitch" Mira said rolling her eyes as Erza's eye twitched

"Yeah, Yeah let's not get off top here… so Erza do you think Tython's a good boyfriend?" Cana asked

"Tython huh? I guess so, but he seems like the type of guy who would take advantage of you" Erza stated

"What, no he's not!" Mira yelled disagreeing with Erza

"No, I think so too" Cana said nodding, agreeing with Erza

"What… how? He isn't cheating on me is he?" Mira asked glaring at the two

"Na, Tython said he wasn't into dating two or more at a time. Too much work" Cana said as Mira's eye twitched. 'That shouldn't be the reason' Mira thought

"He has a big ego but not as big as Ichigo's" Erza commented as she sighed.

"Yeah but he's sweet, he's kind of a flirt though" Cana stated

"Shut up, you don't know anyways. He only acts that way when you guys are around" Mira said as she huffed, she was mad now having second thoughts about Tython.

"Then let's have a bet, I saw your drunk and offer you to him… if does it he's an ass but if he doesn't he's a keeper" Cana challenged.

Mira accepted the challenge 'Tython, you better not make me look like a fool'

(Now)

"Oh come on, this is your chance! She wouldn't even know" Cana taunted as Tython put her on his back.

"She's drunk, I couldn't sleep if I did that to her. If I did I'd be nothing more than rape" Tython stated walking towards the door kicking it open as the dog followed him out of the room.

Cana sighed as she turned her head seeing Ichigo getting dragged by a very angry Erza. He was asleep; she kicked him to wake him up as he opened his eyes trying to get use to the light. Ichigo stood in an angry tone "What the hell, why did you wake me up?" Ichigo asked

"You didn't even let me know" Erza argued

"I didn't want to disturb you" Ichigo said as he scratched his head. He wore a black plain tank top with black sleepwear pants, bandages wrapped around his arm covering up his curse mark and the 1st Hokage's Necklace that his father gave him when he was younger.

"I thought you were asleep anyways" Ichigo said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You know I'd wait for you"

"I honestly doubt that" Ichigo commented looking around the room trying to change the subject

"Anyways, why did you guys do have a party?" Ichigo asked seeing bottles of alcohol on the floor and started turning a bit pale looking back at Erza stepping back.

"Erza, you're not drunk right?" Ichigo asked as Erza walked over towards him, Ichigo slammed the door shut trying not to let her out until she charged through pushing Ichigo out of the way.

Ichigo grabbed her hand stopping her "You are, aren't you? Come on Let's go to sleep" Ichigo said as she glared at him Ichigo just shrugged it off was they walked over to his room.

- Tython -

Tython in Mira's hotel room that was rented out by the guild.

Tython was now sitting on the edge of Mira's bed watching a movie as she leaned on his back as he turned his back to her. Tython agreed to watch a movie with her and then leave thinking that's fair enough.

After the movie ended, Tython was getting ready to leave getting off the bed.

"Are you leaving?" Mira asked in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be coming back for you in the morning" Tython stated as he put on his slippers walking over to Mira as she sat up.

Mira put her hands on his cheeks pulling him into a kiss, opening her mouth as his tongue enters her mouth dominating Mira. Tython pushed her back a bit as she landed on her back wrapping her arms around his neck as they panted.

Tython held his head down, looking at her with a light blush on his face.

"Well… I mean, if you want me to stay for the night, I'll change my mind" Tython said as she nodded.

"I want you to stay" She said as she pulled his head down capturing another kiss.

"Hey Tython… I love you so let's be together forever Okay?"

Tython nodded "Alright"

'I… I love her so much; I can't help but imagine what my life would be like without her. Thank God for her being in my life and it's all thanks to the Village Kohona… Thank You'

=== Now ===

I regret saying what I said now… I lied to her. How can I just come back, knowing I left her for 2 whole years? How can she even forgive me?

Kyon: Next Chapter: Ichigo x Erza… Don't miss it or else my Plan would be destroyed. Well he would be destroyed….

Madara: If you really want it then you're gonna have to Review. You wouldn't want to know what I have in store for you if you refuse… *Starts Evil laughter*

Fan fictional Characters have taken over my story… Help, by Reviewing.


	32. Ichigo x Erza

Ichigo x Erza

Ichigo: Why do we have to do these stupid fillers, I could have killed Madara Uchiha by now!

Me: Do you even know how strong he is

Ichigo: Strong enough to test my Uzzuki on…

Alright guys first off, I thought about and I'm going to do it. I want Ichigo to have Sasuno because that's the only way things will be fair. And this Chapter/Filler is about Ichigo and Erza.

This will be pretty hard to make because of Erza's character and Ichigo's person but I'll try my best! Review and No Spamming. I think it's time…

I don't own anything except the things I do own. I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I'd have to be Asian to do so (No Haters)…. And I'd have to be older than 18 yrs. old or 21 yrs. old to do so, so… 5 more years until I'm 21 here we go!

Also Ichigo is 16 yrs. old in this chapter.

Ichigo was in a bad mood today, pretty gloomy really. He and Erza got in a big fight because he started focusing on his mission's.

(A few days earlier)

Ichigo had just gotten back from his 5th S-Classed Mission that he did in a row.

Ichigo walked over to upstairs to get another request when Erza got in front of Ichigo. Ichigo frowned "What do you want?" Ichigo asked

"You've been going on S-Class Missions non-stop lately you need to take a break now" Erza demanded as Ichigo grunted.

"Move. Now." Ichigo said in an angry tone that caught attention of others.

"No" Erza rebelled as Ichigo clenched his fists glaring at her.

"Move, Now!" Ichigo yelled as everything was silent. Ichigo hadn't taken his medicine for weeks, he felt sick. He was trying to make a bigger gap between him and Tython pushing him to his limits and beyond.

Ichigo was tired; he had dark spots under his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried Tython was still able to catch up with him! He was frustrated; it was as if his Ego was what kept him alive. But that wasn't it… his frustration of Tython catching up to him is the real reason why he was so upset.

You see… as I said in the beginning Ichigo had an illness. Because of that was the reason Kyubbi and the half of the 10 tailed beasts were sealed inside of him. His heart was weak and if it wasn't for the tailed beasts he'd be dead by now. He takes pills so he would be okay just in case something happens in the winter time.

Even if it wasn't winter he still took it just in case. Ichigo usually walks in the rain and that pill is what keeps him from getting colds. If he stops taking them it could damage his body greatly.

The only problem was, he hated the pills but always took them until now.

"Ichigo, take your pill and go to bed" Erza demanded

"I don't need sleep or that nasty pill!" Ichigo stated

"Ichigo if you don't you'll get sick"

"No I won't, leave me alone!"

Erza gritted her teeth "Just do it, I don't want anything bad happening to you" Erza said in a worried tone.

"Mind your own business, move out of the way!" Ichigo yelled in an angry tone.

Erza then gave a cold glare at Ichigo "Ichigo, Just take the pill and go to sleep" Erza said clenching her fists.

Ichigo glared at her right back and smirked "Did you just hear me? Fuck off Already" Ichigo yelled. Erza then gave him a hard aching slap to the face, Ichigo the held his cheek turning his head over at her.

"Kill yourself if you want, I don't care" Erza said as she walked downstairs storming out of the guild leaving Ichigo shocked. She never really slapped him before, he was surprised. Even if he did deserve it, Ichigo just look down onto the floor.

'Should I… go after her?' Ichigo thought as he looked up towards the guild doors.

'It's sad… how all of these battles, is what keeps me going?' Ichigo thought as he looked in his hand. It was the pill… gross.

Ichigo quickly swallowed the pill and walked downstairs, walking out of the guild… Did he even care?

(Now)

Erza had been avoiding Ichigo since then, Ichigo hadn't shown up to the guild since she's been avoiding him. He was inside of his room, staring at the ceiling. With his lights off, leaving him the light peeking through his window from the moon.

Ichigo then heard a knock on his door, Ichigo groaned as he sat up. Ichigo stood up walking over to his door, and then opening it he saw his butler.

"Yes Dyudra, what is it?" Ichigo asked bluntly as he saw the man holding a silver tray with pot roast beef sandwich with apple juice on the tray.

The man had blackish brownish hair with red crimson eyes, he also wears glasses. He wore black jacket with a red outline, a black dress shirt with a red tie and over it is a red vest, and he also wears white gloves.

"Master, I had lunch prepared for you" The man announced walking inside of his room setting it on his desk next to bed.

"You know Master, Tython has been calling you for quite some time now. Do you not wish to speak to him?" The Butler asked

"No, I don't want to anyone really Dyudra. Just leave already" Ichigo said as he sat on his bed staring at the tile floor gazing at his reflection.

The Butler sighed 'So he's going through that stage, Poor Master' the man thought to himself as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"Master, when you're… your adoptive parents died it my duty to take care of you. So please master, I can't stand to see you so depressed. I want to do whatever I can to help; maybe there is some way you could apologize to her." The man suggested in a worried tone.

Ichigo grunted "Why should you care, your nothing more than a butler. You know nothing about me or my history" Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo, I've known you 8 years. I've watched you grow up into the man you are today. I know enough to see that you're in pain" The Butler stated putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The truth was, it was the day his adoptive parents had died… they were truly good people. Always there for him when he needed it the most. Since they had died, the day they died Ichigo would be depressed or angry for about a week.

"Now, tell me please Master" The Butler pleaded

Ichigo looked over at his Butler and told him "I have to admit, I said these terrible things to her. And now it's impossible to sleep" Ichigo admitted

"Honestly, I wish never met her. Now she seems to hate me… I don't know what to do. I just let her run out the door and I didn't even go after her. I just went home" Ichigo confessed as he covered his eyes with his head as he cried.

"I'll do anything if she forgives me for being such a jerk all week" Ichigo swore as his Butler stood up.

"Master, you don't need money or jewels to show how much you love and care for someone. All you need is to apologize to her with your heart and soul and tell her that you love her." The Butler stated as he walked out of the room.

"But I must warn you Master, once you love someone it's hard to stop" The Butler warned as he closed the room leaving Ichigo in the dark.

Ichigo stood up looking out of the window, as he started hearing the chattering of the rain. Ichigo gripped his fists as he ran out of his door past his Butler running out the door.

Dyudra smiled as he looked through the door seeing his Master run through the rain, then he man gave a sad sigh.

'It feels like as if it was just like Yesterday, he was running through the rain… for her'

(Flashback)

Ichigo was 11 years old; he was in his room crying. His Butler walked in as his eyes widened seeing his Master cry, he dropped his stuff running over to his Master.

"Young Master, What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" His Butler asked in a worried and concerned tone.

"I left her, at the tower… I have to go back" Ichigo stated as he stood up with fearlessness in his eyes.

"Master, I'm sorry but you are far too young to go against them. If you like I won't mind getting her for you" The Butler offered

"No, I promise her that I'd be back and I will! I can't just leave her there like that!" Ichigo yelled

"Master, you can't"

"Dyudra if you cared about me you would let me go"

The Butler sighed as he stared at his Young Master, 'Young Love, can be such a burden sometimes' the man thought

"It won't matter if you even try to stop me, I'll kill you instantly if you come after me" Ichigo stated as he activated his Uzukki holding a remote, the remote to the man's demonic heart.

The Butler grunted as he stand down, letting the boy run out the room, through the door.

The Butler walked up to the door seeing the boy run through the rain… for her. The man smiled, that boy may have hope after all.

(Now)

Ichigo was in now rushing through the guild doors panting, dripping wet looking around for Erza.

"Ichigo, what's wrong boy?" Master asked as he gave the boy a towel.

"Where is Erza?" Ichigo asked as he threw the towel back at the Master walking upstairs searching for her.

"Erza might be at the cake shop" Cana informed

Ichigo nodded jumping off from the second floor running through the guild doors.

'Why… couldn't I of just understand and listened to her!' Ichigo thought as he ran through the village.

The city was so crowded by people and their umbrella's Ichigo started pushing the civilians out of the way.

Ichigo quickly ran inside of the cake shop, pushing the customers out of the way.

"Where's Erza?" Ichigo asked

"Erza?"

"Yes, I'm looking for please tell me you know where she is" Ichigo pleaded

"She may be at the shop repairing her armor" the man informed

Ichigo then ran out of the shop trying to find the armory shop, dashing inside he jumped over the counter towards the crafter.

"Hey, do you know where Erza is, I'm looking for her"

The man told his he isn't sure, Ichigo went everywhere looking for her and was now running towards Fairy Hills.

Ichigo knocked on the door, one of the girls came out. It was Levi.

"Where's Erza?" Ichigo asked

"In her room, but this is the girl's dorm you can't be here!" Levi yelled as Ichigo ran past her.

Ichigo was now running up the stairs, running over to Erza's dorm room.

Ichigo panted as he stared at the dorm room, as he went to knock he froze. What would happen if she opens the door? Would she still forgive him, looking like this? What if she isn't into him anymore?

Ichigo shook his head and knocked on the door waiting patiently for it to open, Ichigo waited a few moments as he then heard movement hearing her yelling "Hold on! I'll be there in just a minute"

Ichigo's heart was pounding, he felt like running away. Ichigo gripped his fists and knocked on the door again as Erza then swung the door open. Ichigo immediately froze; he didn't even know what to say.

Erza then swung the door closed as Ichigo then gained a tick mark.

'Calm down… Don't get mad' Ichigo thought to himself as he knocked on his door again, the door opened with an angry Erza.

She slammed the door in his face again. Ichigo then clenched his head, he felt like ripping his hair out!

Ichigo pounded on the door, Erza swung the door open again "What?" Erza yelled in an angry tone.

"I…"

Erza tried to slam the door again but Ichigo put his foot between it stopping her from shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Ichigo trailed off as he was lost in her eyes, Ichigo grunted hugging her.

"I was… angry, and stubborn, and frustrated I really don't want to break up over something as stupid as this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Erza, you can slap me, punch me, torture me or even punish me. I love you Erza, and there is no one else in this world who I can truly say that to. I don't want anybody else; I need anyone else but you, because you're my all. Please I'm sorry, there's no way I can feel the way I feel with you" Ichigo confessed.

Erza felt like she was about to cry, she was mad at him. Pissed off and angry at him… so why would she still be in his arms?

(Flashback)

Ichigo standing on the hill on the river bank, she wasn't in the guild and Gray said that she might by the hillside near the river bank.

She was sitting in grass as tears were spilling out of her eye. Ichigo had given up his eye for her; she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Ichigo walked down the hill and sat next to her, she looked was sniffling as she looked over at him.

Ichigo's lone eye met her brown chocolate eyes; Ichigo had a light blush on his face as he then looked at the river bank.

"Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked

"B-Because… you had t-to give up your eye f-for m-me" Erza answered as she stuttered a bit from her crying.

"I didn't give you my eye because I had to but because I wanted to. I don't just go around town giving my eye to the first person I meet you know. Erza you're… a very precious person to me. Thanks to you I woke up and faced reality, if I want something I'm gonna have to fight for it and that's what you taught me in return…" Ichigo trailed off as he kneeled in front of her.

"You shouldn't cry, it might be a little disturbing to others" Ichigo commented

"So you're saying I'm not allowed to cry?" Erza asked in a little disturbed tone.

"No, I'm saying that when you feel like crying you can come and tell me. Besides, you don't need to hide when you cry because I'll always be here for you Erza" Ichigo said as she bit her lip a bit trying to stop her tears and hugged him crying in his arms, as he held her.

Ichigo held her closer to him as tears started spilling out of his eyes and smiled. For the first time in forever he felt happy, it was like he waited his whole life for this moment. He needed to cry also, he missed Tython, his Masters that left him, leaving those kids at the tower, his adoptive parents leaving taking all of the responsibility for the company. All of these responsibilities that were piling on him felt like it were too much but he'd do it every day if that means he could hold her like this. Even if it was for a second… it was worth it.

She held back and stopped crying, and then a smile appeared on her face as she wiped his tears with her finger.

"Then if you need to cry, you better tell me alright?" Erza asked as Ichigo nodded surprising her by kissing her forehead. She blushed madly as she punched him in the arm, Ichigo grunted as he held his arm. Ichigo stopped himself from punching her back as he fell back propping himself on his elbows as she yelled at him.

"Why would you do that? That's embarrassing you idiot!" Erza yelled as Ichigo chuckled

"You lecture me as if I'm Natsu; besides just think of it as my little reward for giving you my eye"

Erza's eye twitched as she tried to punch him again, Ichigo then caught her fist that was inches away from his face.

"You're lucky you have red hair" Ichigo mumbled as she got off of him. Ichigo then stood up with a big grin on his face, but at least he got a kiss out of it. Oh god…

Ichigo then clenched his head, 'No Kami, please… I was actuarially being nice to her? I guess that's my father talking… and my mother also' Ichigo thought. He hated to admit it but he was always a little shy when it came to things like this… especially when he blushes madly without him realizing it.

(Now)

Erza was now crying in his arms as Ichigo leaned his back against her closed door in her apartment. Ichigo held her closer as he looked down at her. Since Ichigo turned 15 he started growing taller, he was now 5'8 ½ as she was around 5'4 to 5'6. She wasn't short actuarially, she was normal height.

"Ichigo… do you feel the same?" Erza asked as Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Feel the same? About what?" Ichigo asked locking eyes with her.

"As the day you said down in the river bank when we were children, when you said when I feel like I can just come to you?"

Ichigo nodded

"Well, what if you're gone? How can still cry if you're not here with me?" Erza asked in a patient tone.

Ichigo grunted as he looked at his necklace, he never took it off… until now. Ichigo took off his necklace as he put it on Erza.

"When I'm not here, just use the necklace. I'll be there as long as you don't take that necklace off. Don't let anyone try it on or scratch it either. It got me through tough times, with my siblings and parents dying and my clan, with it on it made me feel as if they were always with me, every step of the way. I want to pass that feeling on" Ichigo said as he smiled at her.

Ichigo then put his hand through her red silky hair; she smelt just like oranges to him… his favorite.

"Are you sure? I honestly would feel guilty if you gave me something as precious as this to me" Erza confessed

"Well you're precious to me, and I love you so much to give it you" Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead. Ichigo then looked up seeing the time, it was only 8:37 pm and it was pouring.

"Well I love you too; now leave before you get caught here. I'm the girl's dorm mother and it'd be a bad reputation if they find out a guy is in my room" Erza stated as she got out of the grasp of his arms.

"What are you talking about; I come here often enough that they might as well give me the key" Ichigo stated as he chuckled a bit.

"Besides, I'm cold and wet and I need a shower. You can't just send your boyfriend back out in the pouring thundering rain like this now can you?" Ichigo asked

Erza just sighed getting a towel, throwing it to him.

"Got a spare of clothes?" Ichigo asked as Erza laughed

"Actually, I have your clothes that you left here from your other 'visits' not even bothering to take your clothes with you as you leave" Erza said as she glared at him for usually leaving her when she wakes up.

"Whatever is my underwear there because I'd rather die than try out your panties" Ichigo said as Erza threw his in his face.

"Don't worry they're washed, wouldn't want you to sleep with dirty underwear all night. Or even worse, you sleeping with no underwear at all" Erza said as she chuckled to herself

"Thanks" Ichigo thanked as he walked inside her bathroom.

"Shave in there and I'll make you eat your own ball hair!" Erza yelled as Ichigo's head popped out the door.

"Shut up, what happened to not letting anyone know that I'm here?" Ichigo asked as Erza widened in surprise bowing.

"I'm sorry please punish me for my actions" Erza asked as Ichigo face palmed himself.

"I swear one day I'm going to get arrested because of you" Ichigo murmured as he walked back inside of her bathroom.

He looked around, she changed the place around. Before it was just red and white swords on it and now it was dark purple with the Fairy Tail symbol in white this time.

Ichigo opened her cabinet picking up her razor seeing perks of her red puberty hair. Ichigo then screamed and threw it in the sink stepping back clenching his head. He's been hanging out with Tython and the Master too much; he didn't want to be like those perverted idiots. Ichigo turned his head looking in her trash can and sighed, she could have at least cleaned that out. Honestly he now has the smell of blood stuck in his nose.

Ichigo was looking for her soap; the only thing he found was her shampoo. He then looked under the sink finding the bottle of soap turning on the shower as he took his wet clothes off in the basket. Ichigo grabbed the shampoo and the soap and got in the shower.

Erza was in her room reading porn intensively as she blushed turning the page. Ichigo knew that she read that kind of stuff but he had to admit it, it was a little werid to him. He remembered finding out about her 'midnight studies'.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was 14 years old, Erza asked him to come to her place to clean her armors. At first he thought I'd be easy and a little step up their relationship but… there so many! Honestly he doesn't get how the armor alone doesn't sink into the floor but her wearing it does.

Though the only prize he got out it was her changing in front of her, for some reason she was nervous with him seeing her naked telling him to turn around. Ichigo just went with it but peeked a bit getting a good look at her body.

Later that day, after hours of endless cleaning they finally finished. Ichigo had fallen asleep on her couch as he woke up hearing moaning. Ichigo groaned as he stood up, what the hell was he hearing? Ichigo walked down the hall following the moans and huffs that lead to her room. Ichigo looked through the door with the door cracked open a bit and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He covered his nose as he saw her reading her porn books as she masturbated with the book, as she gave little moans of his name. Ichigo completely froze not even letting a single breathe out. Ichigo's eye lowered a little as he started panting a bit, then suddenly hearing a scream as she climaxed.

Ichigo actually had a nose bleed wiping his nose he stepped back, quietly walking back to the couch as he sat down crossing his legs.

For weeks he couldn't get those images of what she was doing out of his head. He knew she was a tom boy and all but he didn't know she was… like that.

Almost 9 months later he was 15 ½ yrs. old. He couldn't take it anymore, ever since his first time watching her masturbate he came back polishing her armors more often just to see her masturbate like that again.

He knew it was wrong, sick really but yet it was so hot to miss out on. Then one day he lost it…

As she was masturbating Ichigo slammed the door open as she stopped blushing madly red.

"I-Ichigo… I thought you were asleep" Erza said as Ichigo was just staring at her. She hated to admit it but she was embarrassed letting him look at her naked body like this.

"So, is this what you really enjoy? Because it's nothing compared to the real thing" Ichigo informed as Erza's eye widened a bit knowing what he meant.

"That is… if you're ready?" Ichigo asked as he waited for her to answer.

"I… I'm ready" Erza stated, she was S-Class this should be nothing but, if what they say in those books is true then…

Ichigo then started to take off his belt as he walked towards her throwing it on the ground.

"Erza I'll ask you one time and one time only, is you sure because to be honest with you I don't mind waiting at all" Ichigo admitted as Erza shook her head.

"Yes, now come and get it" Erza said in a seductive tone spreading her legs as Ichigo had already discarded his pants and boxers already rock hard for her.

Ichigo got on his knees sitting on his feet as he pulled her on his lap, giving sweet kisses on his neck as she moaned loudly. Ichigo had already casted a jutsu so she could moan as loud as she licked.

Ichigo pushed the book off the bed as he nibbled the tip of her ear.

"Besides, why masturbate when could just use me instead" Ichigo said in a husky tone.

They spent the whole night with endless sex until the two fell asleep. Ichigo put the covers over him and Erza as he pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head falling to sleep.

(Now)

Ichigo turned off the shower, as he got out looking in the mirror he saw Madara. His eye widened as he couldn't believe what he was seeing as Madara laughed.

"My, my… seems like you've gone soft. How are you supposed to kill me when you're all lovey dovey with that woman?" The man asked

Ichigo grunted.

"You think she would just be fine with you killing another man? Even if I did kill your family do you think she'd allow it? Wake up already boy, she's holding you back. Where are those eyes… those eyes of a boy who isn't afraid to kill as long as he gets what he wants in the end?" Madara asked as Ichigo closed his eyes shut shaking his head.

It was as if he was sneaking in his mind, Ichigo shook it off as he put on his gray tank top walking out of the bathroom. Erza quickly put the book under her pillow as Ichigo raised an eyebrow walking by her head.

"Don't me burn it again" Ichigo threatened as she grumbled something throwing him the book as he equipped it.

Ichigo jumped on her bed as he looked over at her; she picked up the remote putting on a movie 'Live. Die. Repeat.' (Nice Movie, but it scared my Girlfriend a bit… bonus points I guess)

Sadly she wasn't scared; in fact she was a little excited by the movie of the slaughter of the aliens. In the end it was a good movie. Later they talked for hours, played video games, poker with the winner Erza making Ichigo give her 45,000,000 jewels and in the end the two having mind-blowing sex.

Ichigo yawned as he panted finishing his seventeenth blow, leaving Erza exhausted snuggling up against Ichigo as they drifted to sleep.

- In the Morning -

Ichigo opened his eyes looking beside him seeing Erza having a death grip on his arm that he managed to slip away using his magic replacing it with a pillow. Ichigo propped himself on his elbow as he ran his hand through her scarlet hair.

Ichigo smiled as he hugged her close to him, he's so glad he has someone like her. Even though she is a tomboyish… a little perverted, stubborn, werid, hit's first questions last, impatient girl that can throw a punch that leaves you not wanting to get back up anymore. That is if you're nothing more than a weakling at to Ichigo.

Erza then woke up, they had breakfast together and Ichigo walked to the guild with her together. Later that night, they were going to a dance.

Ichigo wore a black dress shirt with a light blue striped tie and black dress pants, Erza wore a purple dress with flowers on it with her hair put in a bun. Ichigo was leaning against the door with a bush of flowers in his hand.

Tython was standing right next to him waiting for Mira, Tython sighed.

"Why does it take girls so long to get dressed?" Tython asked, he wore a gray dress shirt with a dark purple tie and black dress pants.

"Because they can't make up their Goddamn mind" Ichigo stated as the two laughed.

"So, how are things with you and Erza going? When I came back I heard you guys got in a fight" Tython said as Ichigo sighed

"Yeah, but its fine now we made up" Ichigo informed as Tython got a nasty look on his face.

"Oh I see, so did you guys have a good time?" Tython said winking at him as Ichigo got what he meant.

Ichigo laughed as he face palmed himself "Of course, there is no better way to make up then make-up sex" Ichigo stated as the two laughed again.

Tython then looked up at the stars in the sky "Yeah, well last night when I got back it was only 5:00 am in the morning and I was really tired. Honestly I wanted to sleep the day away, but I'm fine now." Tython said as he sighed.

"I ended up not sleeping last night since Mira waited for me with only my T-shirt on but I got some sleep today so I'm fine" Tython said as he looked over at Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, do you ever wonder if they ever missed us, Back at Kohona?" Tython asked

Ichigo shrugged "Depends who you're talking about, besides that place had nothing in store for us. I'd rather stay here" Ichigo said as Tython nodded.

Ichigo then gained a tick mark as he saw Erza and Mira head-butting themselves as they walked up the steps.

"Hey Tython, do you ever feel like throwing a shoe at their face sometimes?" Ichigo asked as Tython laughed and nodded. Ichigo then kneeled down taking off Tython's shoe and threw it at the Tython as stood gasped at what he did.

The two girls then glared at Tython as Tython turned pale, Tython then glared at Ichigo as Ichigo looked the other way.

"Tython that wasn't nice of you, you shouldn't throw shoes at your date" Ichigo informed as he cracked up.

Mira and Erza then gave Tython a beating as Ichigo pulled Erza out of the fight walking inside of the ball.

Tython groaned as he held his head "I didn't do it, it was Ichigo-teme I swear" Tython said as he stood back up.

Mira threw another fist as him as Tython caught it and pushed her against the wall making her blush as he hovered over her. The two leaned into a kiss as he threw his arms around her.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Elfman yelled as Tython then froze and broke the kiss looking back seeing a very angry Elfman and an embarrassed Lisanna.

"Elfman-nii we shouldn't have disturbed Mira-nee, let's just go inside Alright?" Lisanna said trying to calm Elfman down.

Mira pushed Tython off of her making him fall down the stairs as she yelled "He wasn't kissing me or anything he was just getting something off of my face!" Mira said as she tried to think of a better excuse.

Tython groaned as he stood back up wiping his mouth, "Yeah, I was just tasting the strawberry lipstick on her lips that's all" Tython said as Mira blushed glaring at him as Lisanna laughed.

"Shut up, you're not making things better you know!" Mira yelled as Tython laughed "Who said I was trying?" Tython asked as Mira chased him.

- Ichigo and Erza -

Ichigo was sitting at a table waiting for Erza to get out of the bathroom, seeing it was going to take a while as he saw the line for the women's bathroom.

'Is there a reason why all women have to go at the same time, god damnit are they fighting Godzilla in there?' Ichigo thought as he drunk some punch. Someone tapped him on the arm and turned his head seeing it was Gray.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked as Gray grunted "I didn't do anything I was just saying Hi" Gray said as Ichigo looked around for Natsu

"Just don't turn the place to Ice again, I got yelled for your stupid actions last time" Ichigo warned as Gray nodded.

"So where is Natsu?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"That loser is…" Gray got cut off by a punch in the face by Natsu.

"Ha take that snow cone! Ichigo fight me!" Natsu demanded as Ichigo shifted behind him punching him in the stomach knocking him out cold.

Ichigo looked up seeing Erza glaring at him, "What are you getting mad for? It was nothing more than self-defense" Ichigo stated as Erza rolled her eyes.

A few moments later the two were dancing on the dance floor, Ichigo and Erza had a good time. Couple of fights broke out, Erza ended them all. Ichigo got hit on by multiple women, until they met Erza. Ichigo liked it when she beats the crap out of people… as long as it wasn't him.

Ichigo walked Erza home, at the front door Ichigo went to tell Erza goodnight.

"I had a really good time tonight, thanks for going with me" Erza thanked as she smiled

"I did too, and besides there is no one else I would ask but you" Ichigo stated as he smiled back at her.

Erza turned back as she went to shut the door; she pulled him towards her kissing him as Ichigo deepened the kiss.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Just a Reminder, Your mine got it? If I find out your cheating on me I will destroy you and that bitch you hear me?" Erza threatened as Ichigo nodded.

"Then If I find out your in love with that Siegrain guy he's dead" Ichigo threatened

"He's one of the 10 Wizard Saints, you can't hurt him or else you'll get arrested"

'Does she really but that twin bullcrap?' Ichigo thought

"It's worth it" Ichigo said as Erza laughed "Besides I don't like sneaky guys like him, because you're just my type. The Ichigo type that is" Erza said as Ichigo didn't laugh at that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked as Erza just slammed the door in his face.

... What is the Ichigo type?

Madara: Are you ready to come and fight with Madara Uchiha? The man who you're just dying to defeat?

Ichigo: Fight you? No I want to kill you.

Alright guys cheer's to another filler.

I want to do a filler every 5 or 6 chapters so

Review if you think it's a good idea or not.

I'll try Updating real soon and Review me or PM me to see if you want me to do a filler about a character like for example: Dyudra The Butler, or the relationship between Ichigo and Mira, maybe even knowing a little bit more about Tython.

I'm glad I can type this for you guys, it really means a lot to do this, so thanks for everyone who supports me and keeps reading my chapters. I know I'm progressing I can feel it and I have to thank. Because without you guys reading or giving the time to review I wouldn't be able to push myself this hard right now.

Also, HAPPY SUMMER GUYS LETS GET READY AND WATCH Jump Street on my birthday June 13th See ya later!


	33. Chapter 33

The New Beginning

Hey guys, I'm going to use what I remember because I know you guys are tired of waiting! I'll update it when I get internet but for now, let's see what I got! And Review or I'll update slower.

Tython was now in Magnolia, walking around in the town as he entered a shop he saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes trying to seduce an old man.

'What is she doing?' Tython thought as he walked up to the desk looking over at the blonde.

"Old man, do you need help or something?" Tython asked as the man chuckled

"Just another customer who's desperate for this key" The man said waving over the key as she frowned.

"I got it, I haven't paid for something in years" Tython said as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

'How can you not pay for something in years?' Lucy thought as Tython bought the key.

"Here you go" Tython gave Lucy as they walked out of the door.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do that you know" Lucy said as she then blushed a little.

Tython wore Sasuke's Hebi outfit, as his chest and abs was shown along with his muscles, his body had sharpened up a bit since he started training 2 years ago that was now finished. His hair was spikier as his bangs were longer.

"It's fine, As long as you don't try seducing any more old men" Tython said

"Wait that was only for the key I don't seduce old men!" Lucy yelled as Tython chuckled a bit.

"So you seduce others for objects, how low can you go?" Tython said out loud as Lucy dropped on her knees.

"I give up, there's no use explaining" she said as she stood back up.

"Well thanks, my name is Lucy what's yours?" Lucy asked

"My name is Tython Uchiha" Tython informed as Lucy raised an eyebrow

'I heard of that name before' Lucy thought

"Well then, I hope to see you later. I gotta head back somewhere" Tython said as he jumped on the rooftops exploring how much the city had changed the last two years.

Tython was now through a busy street trying to pass by other civilians in the town, then he heard girls screeching as he covered his ears.

'The last time I heard this much screaming was when Ichigo was walking around the city in his swimwear' Tython thought as he looked up seeing women flaunting over a man. Tython sighed 'So do people not have jobs, they must have a lot of free time to flaunt over some stranger' Tython thought as he looked over and saw the same blonde with hearts in her eyes.

Tython looked at her bluntly 'It's the blonde seducer, why am I not surprised?' Tython thought as he looked around and saw Natsu and Happy.

Tython smiled as he walked to the two, "Hey Natsu, Happy, long time no see" Tython greeted

"Who the hell are you? Gyah! Tython… Your Tython right?" Natsu asked as Tython nodded.

"Hey Happy, how are you?" Tython asked as Happy and Natsu then tackled Tython hugging him.

"Gyah! Don't hug me!" Tython yelled

"Everyone's going to be so happy that your back, especially Mira!" Happy yelled as Tython then started sweating a lot.

"Actuarially happy don't tell Mira I'm back, I want to come back in piece. When I come back I'll face my punishments for leaving… longer then what I thought I'd gone be gone for" Tython said as he saw Happy chuckling.

"What?"

"Just excited for you to see Mira" Happy said, Tython isn't aware of Mira's changing perso so it might be… a little werid for him.

Then they heard a screeching of girls again, Tython then jumped on the roof and waves at Natsu and Happy.

"I have to get something, and don't tell anyone you saw me!" Tython yelled as the two nodded.

- A few hours later -

Tython was now on a boat, he held onto this stomach.

'Damn, motion sickness' Tython thought as he held it in.

He looked over seeing Natsu throwing up all over the boat as he sighed, and looked over at Lucy.

"Hey! What' up" Tython greeted as he waved at Lucy, punched one of the men in the stomach, then kicking another in the side of their head.

Later, beaten the men and high fived Natsu "Nice Job, seems like you've gotten stronger" Tython said as Natsu grinned

"Of course, Now I'm strong enough to defeat you!" Natsu yelled as Tython sighed

"Yeah I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything but I doubt it, I just took 2 years which felt like 6 years of training with a guy who everyone else thinks is dead in the Leaf" Tython informed as Natsu then turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Tython asked as he turned and saw the Magic Council

"Run" Tython yelled

"What!" Lucy yelled

"You wanted to become a member of Fairy Tail right? Then come on, and follow us!" Natsu yelled as Lucy followed Tython and Natsu.

- The Next Morning -

Tython, Lucy, Natsu and Happy stood in front of the guild doors as they all looked at Tython shaking a bit about opening the doors.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked

"I'm not sure, from what I remembered he never acted like this" Natsu said

"He's scccccared" Happy said as Tython gained a tick mark

"Shut up! The last time I was here the guild hated me so I'm just nervous that's all!" Tython yelled as Natsu and Happy nodded.

"I'll fall through the sky a couple times and to gain the courage and come back alright?" Tython said as he jumped on the roof and jumped up as Lucy watched him fly up as she commented on how big the guild was.

"If you think it's big from the outside just wait until you look inside" Natsu said as he opened the doors.

Lucy looked around seeing the fighting in the guild "Is it always like this?" She asked as she then saw Gray naked

"Excuse me Miss, would you mind…"

"NO!' Lucy yelled as she slapped him away

"Is anyone normal around here?" Lucy asked

"Don't worry, it'll calm down soon enough" Mira said as Lucy eeped.

"Oh my God! It's _the_ Mirajane Strauss! Hack!" Lucy then snapped out of her fan girl mode as Mira giggled.

"You must be new, have you come here for a…" Mira was cut off by a crash.

The guild members looked around; there was a whole through the roof! They looked down seeing a familiar young man with brown spiky hair, green grassy eyes and the Uchiha symbol.

'The roof betrayed me…' Tython thought as he held his head.

"Fuck… that hurt" Tython thought as he looked up and saw the whole in the roof.

'Master's gonna kill me' Tython thought

"Tython… is that you?" Someone asked as Tython looked up, it looked like Mira.

Tython stared at her bluntly, trying not laugh.

'Who made Mira wear that? Maybe Cana dared her?' Tython thought as he bit his lip and shook his laughter off.

"Yeah, Tython Uchiha… sorry about the whole in the roof, you know me falling through the sky get my mind off of th…!" Tython was cut off by Mira falling into his arms hugging him as tears spilled out her eyes.

'Is that really… Mira?' Tython thought as he blushed 'She gotten, really cute… and kinda girly' Tython thought as he smiled.

"Tython… it's really you, Tython" Mira repeated as a shadow hovered over Tython and Mira.

"What the hell is that!" Tython yelled as he pointed at the shadow figure and saw it was Elfman… he was taller and huge and… I guess he's not the little brother anymore.

"How dare you leave my sister for two years and think there will be no punishment for my sister suffering for two years!" Elfman yelled as Tython tried to get away trying to push Mira off of him.

"Calm down, I'm back now… so, what happened? Everyone looks different now, and… what happened to Mira, what did you do to her?" Tython asked as everything got quite.

'Shit, I asked something I shouldn't have' Tython thought as she wiped her tears.

"Do you not like me like this?" Mira asked

'When you say it like that it makes me sound like a jerk' Tython as he shook his head

"No, I'm not use to it I guess. I mean no offense when went a complete 180 on your perso" Tython commented as Mira got off of his standing up.

"So is that guy a friend of Mira's or something?" Lucy asked

Cana laughed "Tython? Those two have been going out since they were 14!" Cana said as Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground.

"So in other words he's taken forever?" Lucy asked

"You're not the first girl in line you know, all the others were eliminated" Cana said as she mumbled the last part

"What do you mean eliminated?" Lucy asked

Cana didn't answer her question as Natsu came rushing towards Tython.

"Tython, Fight me!" Natsu yelled as Tython smirked easily dodging Natsu's attack.

"Sorry kiddies, but since the last two years… well let's just say I've grown up a little" Tython said with a sly grin on his face as Mira raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still the same Tython, just better and updated, let alone stronger" Tython said as he ran into the brawl of the guild members fighting.

"Mira, is that guy really supposed to be your boyfriend?" Lucy asked as Mira then had a bright cheery look on her face.

"Yes and that bastard better have not found some other bitch while he was gone" Mira said as her eye twitched a bit.

"I have never cheated on you before, stop saying it like I have!" Tython yelled as he ducked dodging a chair.

"How do I know that?" Mira asked

"I love you too but to risk losing you" Tython said as he thrown a table back at Elfman.

"Real men don't leave there loved ones!" Elfman yelled

"Yeah, whatever. Call me when you become a real man" Tython said with a grin on Mira then slapped his arm telling him to stop.

Tython looked over at Lucy and smiled at her "So, you want to join right? I'm not sure where Master is but from what I remember he's probably trying to get off of the Council's back" Tython said as he laughed as the two girls chatted.

Tython then grabbed a bottle that was about to hit Mira and threw it back at Natsu's head.

"Alright, that's it!"

"It ends here!"

"Men!"

"Alright now I'm all fired up!"

"Seems like I've brought the spark back!" Tython yelled

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" An enormous giant yelled as they stopped.

"He's Humongous!" Master yelled as he then looked at Lucy.

"Welcome back Master" Mira said as Lucy face planted herself

"Wait, that's the Master?" Lucy asked as Mira nodded as she gripped wrist as he tried to get away. He knew he was going to get the beating of his life for leaving longer than what he was supposed to.

(I can't remember every detail like I said I'll update soon when I get connection)

Later, Lucy had now gotten her Fairy Tail mark.

"Look! Natsu, Tython! I got my stamp" Lucy said in excitement

"Nice Job Luigi" Natsu said

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled as Tython sighed and looked over at Mira as she cleaned glasses.

Tython's eye twitched a bit, he wasn't use to her being so… happy. Was this because of Lisanna?

"Hey Tython, you're gonna be happy when you look at this" Cana yelled as Tython then got up sitting next to her as his eyes widened and snatched the magazine out of Cana's hand.

"Since when was Mira a model? She wouldn't even cosplay for me?" Tython asked as Cana had little of a dirty look on her face and then Tython scooted away from her.

"Yes, she's a model now" Cana informed as Master patted his back, and then saw Tython sweating a bit.

'I just realized I'd have to get rid of all of those magazines' Tython thought as he looked over at Master

"What's wrong? You seem a little upset" Master said as Tython sighed

"I'm fine and all; I guess I'm just being jealous of thinking about hundreds of guys seeing Mira like this. Honestly, no one should stare at her in bikinis except me" Tython stated as Cana rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you're so greedy" Cana commented

"Whatever, she was hot already. Model or not" Tython said as Master smiled

"Seems like you've grown up quite a bit, seems like you've gotten stronger also" Master said as Tython laughed with a sly grin on his face.

"Yup Master, I've been getting stronger since I left. Learned new things and gotten stronger, not just that but smarter also. Soon I'll get Ichigo back and then, but I'm only 19 years old and I'm only getting stronger so just watch me catch up now" Tython said as Master chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Are you really going to wear that for battle? Don't you think you showing too much?" Cana asked

"So Gray can become a stripper but I can't let my chest out? Besides these were my father's clothing, it's what regular Uchiha wear." Tython said as Mira shook her head.

"No way, I don't want no girls staring at your chest all day" Mira said as Tython laughed.

"So what? I bet people stare at your chest all the time, so it's only fair" Tython said as Mira rolled her eyes.

"Well… I have no money. So you're paying" Tython said trying to use an excuse.

"That's a lie! You bought me my key" Lucy said as Tython gripped his cup.

"He's right. He just got back, and it's been 2 ½ years so just think of it as a welcome back gift. We'll go shopping in a few so get ready" Mira said as Tython raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You take about an hour to get ready and you don't even have to do anything." Tython complained

"No I don't. I only take about 15 minutes"

"Fine but if you take more than 15 minutes I'm gonna drag you out" Tython warned as Mira giggled.

Mira then felt sleep as she fell asleep, Tython then caught her picking her up bridal style as he saw someone walk through the doors.

Only he and Master were awake as Mystogyan came through the door.

"Hey Mystogyan, long time no see" Tython waved as Mystogyan just nodded.

"Mystogyan, can you at least wake them up before you leave" Master complained as Mystogyan got his money walking out of the guild.

3…

2…

1…

"Ugh…" The guild groaned as everyone woke up

"Was that Mystogyan?"

"Does he really have to put us to sleep every time he comes by?"

Mira rubbed her eyes as she blushed a bit seeing her in his arms.

"You alright?" Tython asked as Mira nodded.

"Who's Mystogyan?" Lucy asked

"Mystogyan is an S-Class Mage here, though he puts us to sleep every time he comes by. Only Master knows what he looks like though"

Tython then gained a tick mark "I just saw him…"

"He's not the only one. I know what he looks like also, he's just shy that's all" Laxus said as everyone turned their attention to him.

Laxus then looked down and saw Tython "Seems like you finally came back, you should have stayed where you belonged, weakling." Laxus commented as Tython smirked.

"Did you miss me that much? Besides I've always been stronger than you Laxus, I'm not afraid to take you on" Tython said as he put Mira down, jumping on the counter and walking towards Laxus.

Laxus then flashed in front of Tython as Laxus had a sly grin onto his face.

"Oh really? I doubt that" Laxus said as Tython put his hand on his kunai getting ready to draw his sword.

"Laxus, I'm not the same Tython as before. I'm not afraid to beat your ass in front of everyone you know" Tython said as Laxus laughed

"You can't even lay a scratch on me!" Laxus yelled as Tython took out his drew his sword, activating the Sharigian.

"Tython, he's worth it" Mira said as she tired calming Tython down.

"Just watch, one day I'm going to become Guild Master and take over this place. Kicking out all of you weaklings… and you'll be the first to go" Laxus as Tython gripped his kunai.

"Guild Master? That's my role" Tython stated as Laxus chuckled

"You couldn't even stop Ichigo from leaving, let alone save Lisanna because you weren't fast enough… how can you become Guild Master when you couldn't even save those two?" Laxus whispered in his ear as Tython's eyes widened gritting his teeth as his bangs covered his face.

Lightning was now crackling from Tython's kunai as he glared at Laxus.

"Stop Tython!" Mira demanded

"So, are you going to listen you your Master, Tython? Or fight me?" Laxus asked as Tython grunted.

"Though now that I think about it… you were always a push over, weren't you?" Laxus taunted as Tython then punched Laxus in the stomach making Laxus fly back.

"Shut the hell up! You know nothing! I am not a push over; I am going to bring him back! You… have no right talking about him, let alone you didn't bother to go after him. If you want to fight me then let's go, I've been waiting for a fight all day!" Tython yelled as Laxus wobbled standing up.

Tython then walked towards Laxus as Master then grabbed Tython and Laxus using his Titan Magic.

"Stop! This is going too far now!" Master yelled as Tython gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong old man? You heard him? He's been waiting for a wait all day, we should give what he wants" Laxus stated as Tython then stayed calm.

"Master, I'll go with Mira for now. Sorry for the interruption" Tython said as Master raised an eyebrow.

'That… was easy' Master thought as he let Tython got, Tython then dropped a knee standing up flipping his sword in the air grabbing it drawing him sword back.

"I'll be outside, Mira-chan" Tython said as he walked out of the guild.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked

"Tython and Laxus… never got along. They usually end up fighting but I'm surprised. This time Tython actuarially back off this time" Mira said as she sighed in relief.

"Those two hate each other! They can never agree on a single thing!" Wabaka yelled as the others agreed.

"What did Tython mean by he's been waiting all day to fight someone?" Lucy asked

"I'm not sure" Mira admitted

"Well it has been a long time since he's been here, he probably wants to see how strong he really is now" Gray stated

"Then he should fight me!" Natsu yelled

"I don't think that would be enough" Cana stated as the others laughed

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was now in at the Rune Knights Headquarters, he was wearing (Kirito's outfit) as he waiting for Lahar.

Lahar walked inside the room as Ichigo waited as him to talk.

"Ichigo Uzumaki, I'm glad you came without any restraint" Lahar said as Ichigo chuckled

"Get to the point" Ichigo demanded

"We want you to come back to 1st Squad in the Rune Knights" Lahar requested as Ichigo sighed.

"Why would I do that?"

"For the good of Fiore"

"My record is already clear I have nothing else to do here"

"We'll pay you then"

"How much?" Ichigo asked

"100,000 J" Lahar offered

"Seems like you don't value your 1st Squad" Ichigo said as Lahar grunted

"200,000 J"

"300,000J"

"250,000 J"

"350,000 J"

Lahar grunted, he hated trying to agree with him.

"275,000 J"

400,000 J… take it or leave it" Ichigo asked as Lahar knew he was going have to be crazy to pay him this much…

"Fine, 400,000 J"

"What do you want me to do?"

"If Fairy Tail happens to do something destructive, seriously destructive… then we call you and pay you 400,000 J for each one" Lahar insisted as Ichigo grinned

"Alright, I'll work you but… I'm not wearing those crappy outfits" Ichigo pointed at Lahar clothing as Lahar's eye twitched.

"The Rune Knights outfit is proof that you have the heart of pure good" Lahar stated Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Bullcrap, you're asking me …a former criminal to work for you. Plus I'm not pure good" Ichigo stated

"Fine, but at least have the symbols on your armband then" Lahar said as he handed Ichigo an armband as Ichigo took it putting it onto his arm.

"Alright, until next time then" Ichigo said as he about to walk out the room.

"Ichigo… it's not too late to turn back. And you are pure good, you just haven't figured it out yet" Lahar stated as Ichigo turned his head back at Lahar.

"You know nothing about me or about pure good. If you did I would have never turned out like this" Ichigo said as Lahar's bangs covered his face.

"… It was the only way" Lahar stated as Ichigo then closed the door.

'Why would you agree to that?' Dark Kyubbi asked as Ichigo grunted

'I see, you just wanted to see Erza is that it? She hates you now, even if you did make up for your crimes there is nothing you can do for her to take you back.' Dark Kyubbi stated

'I'm only doing it for the pay' Ichigo stated

'You're a multi-billionaire. You don't need money… just admit it already, you miss them. Tython, Mira, Gray, Erza… everyone. Honestly, you've gone soft since you saw Erza again' Dark Kyubbi grumbled as Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Maybe I have…' Ichigo thought as he ran out of the place.

- Tython -

Tython and Mira were now walking inside of a clothing store looking for shirts and then pants.

Mira went to use the bathroom as Tython put all the clothing she picked out back, as Mira walked out the bathroom which took almost forever.

"What did you do in there? Are you cutting yourself?" Tython asked as Mira rolled her eyes.

"It was a long line and it's that time of the month so don't miss me off please" Mira said as Tython dropped down onto his hands and knees.

'That means I can't… but I can't wait a week…' Tython thought as his bangs covered his face.

Mira just giggled until she noticed that everything she picked out was gone!

"Tython! Someone took the cart!" Mira said as Tython was still gloomy.

Tython stood up as he shrugged "I guess we just need to shop for new clothes then" Tython said as Mira sighed.

"I guess so, watch the cart closely this time" Mira said as Tython nodded.

About an hour or so later Tython came out of the store with a dark gold long sleeved shirt, a black sleeveless jean jacket with black jeans, that had a gold and black belt with black boots.

"You look very good Tython-kun, maybe I should call Sorcery Magazine to have a close up on you" Mira complimented Tython rolled his eyes.

"I don't look that good, besides you know black and gold are my favorite colors" Tython said as Mira nodded.

"Now for accessories" Mira said as Tython froze, looking at Mira as he started sweating a bit.

"Are you kidding? We were in there for hours! I'm done" Tython said as Mira was now on his arm.

"Oh come on, it was about an hour and a half. Your over exaggerating way too much now come on, let's go" Mira said as Tython groaned casting a jutsu.

Casting a shadow clone to take their bags up since he knew there were going to be more.

Tython and Mira walked into the streets as they looked around, some people started to notice Mira-chan hanging off of his arm.

"Are they going out?" One of them asked

"That guy must be Tython Uchiha, that's the only guy I can think have who actually gone out with her"

"Aww man, Lucky guy. I would kill to hold her hand"

"That's so cute, I'm so glad they're back. They're so cute together"

Tython then blushed, he wasn't use to this much attention as he looked back at Mira seems a cherry smile on her face.

Tython then grinned, he felt pretty cool walking in the street with a pretty girl like Mira to hang off his arm as Mira's and Tython's eyes met. They both quickly looked the other way as a blush appeared on both of their faces.

'Now that I think about it, we haven't gone on a date in almost 2 ½ years. I wonder if she still feels the same.' Tython thought

'Why am I so nervous? It's been a long time since I seen him, I shouldn't be so scared… though I wonder, if he met someone during the last 2 ½ years he's been gone' Mira thought

"Hey Tython… do you really want to hang out with me because you want to?" Mira asked as Tython raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, honestly I just wanted an excuse to try and go out on a date with you" Tython admitted as Mira smiled.

"Really? You could have just asked me, you know I would say yes" Mira said as Tython chuckled a bit.

"Well you know me, as much as I hate to admit it I am a little of a flirter when it comes to asking you out. I just need to get my spark back" Tython said as he winked at Mira.

Mira giggled as she slapped his shoulder.

"It'd look werid, besides we already have a flirter in our guild. Loke." Mira said as Tython smirked.

"So what? We all know he learns from the Master"

"I hope you don't use your tricks on other girls" Mira muttered as Tython flicked her on her arm.

"Stop that, I've never cheated on you before. Honestly you say it like I always cheat on you"

"Sorry but I can't help but worry"

"Yeah well your brother might punch me in the face if you keep on doing so"

"Oh come on, he won't do that."

"He tired doing it today, why does he have to treat me like a criminal"

"Well… you did leave for 2 ½ years after my sister's death to train" Mira trailed off as Tython sighed.

"Well I was a little mad that after your sister died you immediately tried to break up with me…" Tython said as Mira laughed.

"I was angry, you know that. How would you feel if your brother died?" Mira asked as Tython thought about it.

"I don't know… I don't have such a good relationship with my brother. Honestly, all I want is for us to be brothers again. Which is why I'm going to defeat him and bring Ichigo back, just you watch" Tython said as Mira smiled.

"Well, what about your Uncle? How's he?" Mira asked

"What about him? He's nothing more than a drunken abuser" Tython stated as Mira frowned

"Your Uncle tries the best he can for you, why can't you see that he loves you?" Mira asked

"You try forgiving the man who tried to kill you every time you come home, or work after your father died. Or come home seeing him in a corner with crap all over the place, or come home and other girl and your Uncle is in your bed or…" Tython then stopped as Mira sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes, you should know that"

"I don't want to talk about him, I want what to hang out with you for now so can we change the subject?" Tython asked as Mira nodded.

"Oh and how is Shisui sensei? Is he well?"

"He's fine, he taught me a lot. He's like one of the closest people I have for a Dad" Tython said as Mira smiled.

"I hope I get to see him soon, so… I know this may be a touchy subject but, have you seen Ichigo during the last 2 ½ years?" Mira asked

"I fought with him but…" Tython sighed

"I was too weak to stop him, but I'm not going to give up. All I need to do is defeat my older brother and then Ichigo will finally come back home." Tython said all pumped up.

"Tython… Ichigo's pretty strong too you know, do you think you can stop him? I'm not saying I don't believe in you or anything but you can't do everything on your own." Mira stated as Tython nodded.

"That's why I need you, we can bring Team Will of Fire back and we can…"

"I lost my will to fight."

Tython then stopped talking as he looked at Mira seeing her drop her smile.

"After Lisanna's death, I stopped going to missions… I stopped fighting, I felt like there was nothing to fight for. As if it was meaningless, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Mira stated as Tython's bangs covered his face.

"Mira… what are you talking about? You're an S-Class Mage, if you need a reason to fight then fight for the person who told you that you don't have to do it all on your own. Fight for the person who died for you so many years ago, fight for your brother. Fairy Tail, Fiore… Fight for me. You have plenty of reasons to fight you just need get back on your feet" Tython said as he smiled.

"So I need you to stay strong, I really need you Mira-chan. It's the only way I can even defeat my brother" Tython stated

"I'll try, Now… we're here" Mira said as they walked inside the Accessories shop.

"I get mostly everything here free, so go wild" Mira said as Tython raised an eyebrow afraid to ask.

"I'm a little afraid to ask you this but… how?" Tython asked

"Oh it was just a little favor I had to do" Mira said as Tython's eye twitched a bit.

"L-Like what? I mean you're supposed to be a model and so did you…" Tython asked as Mira looked up at him and blushed then slapped his arm.

"Not like that, I don't do things like that you… pervert! All I did was dress up in a cat outfit to attract customers but nothing like that" Mira scolded at Tython in embarrassment as Tython sighed in relief.

"Why I'm sorry but I don't know what went on during the last 2 ½ years. And why are you model in the first place? I thought you hated stuff like that?" Tython asked… not that he was complaining.

"I changed my mind… when I saw the pay" Mira admitted muttered the last part as Tython laughed.

"How's my dog anyway? I wanna see him soon… he isn't dead right?" Tython asked

"Alexander's fine. He misses you a lot; you can see him after we finish shopping"

"You didn't put any pink bows or any bullcrap on him right?" Tython asked in concern.

"No! Stop worrying, he's fine" Mira said as Tython then smiled.

"Good" Tython said as Mira then giggled picking out a bobby pin. Putting one part of his hair onto the side and his other left out.

"You look very cute like that, you should wear it like that more often… and you seriously need a haircut" Mira commented

"What's wrong with my skin tanned and my hair long? It looks sexy if you ask me" Tython said as Mira shook her head

"I guess but just the bangs… at least to half its size" Mira said as Tython shrugged

"Fine, What about this?" Tython asked as he put on a choker with a little skull on it.

"Oh very funny" Mira said as Tython laughed

"So does that mean you're not a gothic anymore?" Tython joked

"I was never a gothic" Mira stated as Tython reequipped his outfit to the one Mira wanted him to wear back then.

It was a dark purple and black stripped tank top with a black leathered jacket, a choker around his neck, and black skinny jeans with black knee-high boots with a chain on his jeans. With black fingerless gloves.

Tython then took out a picture of Mirajane when she was 16; she had on a purple very short tank top showing her stomach with a black leather jacket, and a purple short skirt with a black belt and black boots with purple stockings with her hands on her hips.

Mira blushed snatching the picture from his hands, glaring at Tython as Tython smirked.

"You use to try to make me wear this stuff all the time, admit it. You were gothic." Tython said Mira sighed.

"Why do you still have that picture with you?" Mira asked as Tython changed back to his other outfit Mira bought taking the picture out of Mira's hands.

"You gave it to me for my 17th birthday" Tython said as Mira then just felt like she had to ask.

"Tython… do you miss the old me, before you left?" Mira asked as Tython sighed

"Well when you love somebody, that means you like everything single side of them. So when you find a side of them you never encountered before… doesn't that mean that you love that person even more?" Tython questioned as Mira then smiled, Tython blushed a bit scratching his head as he looking at the floor.

"What I'm trying to say is… that I guess that I love you way more than I could ever more. Let alone meaning that I can fall in love with you again in a whole other way" Tython said as Mira giggled

"I love it how you view things, it always brings the bright side out of everything" Mira complimented as Tython grinned picking out shades.

"Well I'm just so cool that I shine in the darkness" Tython said as Mira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… compared to a shadow maybe" Mira said as she laughed

"You know I'm pretty cool, besides it's not like I'm a good two shoes or anything. In fact I think I'm awesome" Tython said as he put the shades in the basket.

"Well your pretty cool to me, besides if you were a goody two shoes I would break up with you in two seconds" Mira stated as Tython froze.

"R-Really…?" Tython asked as Mira nodded

"They're no fun. Scared of everything, afraid to fight, saying yes to everything. Never taking charge, this is why they have no girlfriends" Mira stated as Tython sighed.

The two left to store buying lots of accessories that Tython actually liked.

Tython was now at Mira's place, Alexander was on his lap as Mira made dinner. Later Elfman knocked on Mira's door, Tython opened the door as Elfman got the wrong idea… Tython took advantage for it.

"Hey Elfman, what's up?" Tython asked as he messed up his hair a bit.

"What did you do to my sister?" Elfman yelled as he tired punching Tython in the face but Tython ducked.

"I'm going to be your brother- in - law soon… you shouldn't hurt your own family" Tython said as he took out a ring they got from the store putting it on his ring finger behind his back showing it to Elfman.

Elfman turned pale as he then gripped his fists running after Tython as Tython stepped aside making Elfman run into a wall.

"What are you doing Tython?" Mira asked with her apron on as Elfman stood up, Tython walked over to Mira as he slipped a ring on her ring finger and winked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nee-san, please don't tell me your marrying Tython?" Elfman asked as Mira had a confused look on her face.

"Yup she is, it was official today. I'm now your big brother… dear brother" Tython said as Elfman felt shivers all over him as he banged his head on the wall.

"Gyah! Shut up, Brother!" Elfman yelled as Tython felt shivers all over him as he rolled over on the ground as they repeated "Brother!" as if that word was tearing them apart on the inside.

"Enough with your pranks Tython, and no we are not getting married. Besides I'm only 19. I don't really think I'm fit to be a wife or anything like that" Mira stated as Elfman then picked Tython up by his shirt giving him a mean look.

"Your tell me you lied! You aren't marrying my sister!" Elfman asked as Tython tried to hold his laughter by trying to keep a straight face.

"I just came back, do you really think I'm gonna come back and ask your sister to marry me? Get real, I'm only 19 years old" Tython said as Elfman dropped Tython.

"That was mean Tython, honestly… you and your pranks" Mira said as she took off the ring.

"Aww, why don't you love me?" Tython yelled as Mira rolled her eyes.

"I do, I'm just not fit to be a wife right now"

"Rejection! The hardest thing to pass by" Tython said as he anime cried.

Then Alexander licked his face as Tython groaned, looking up at Elfman.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Elfman asked

"I'm hungry" Tython whined

"I'll be done in 10 minutes, get the table ready please"

"Alright" Tython said as he stood up

"So what are you doing here?" Tython asked

"It's Unmanly to leave my sister here with a guy alone at her home" Elfman stated

"She's 19, and she's your older sister let along I'm her boyfriend. And it's that time of month so I'm not expecting anything anyways. Now can you leave, no offense but I really just want to be alone with Mira-chan" Tython said as Elfman sighed

"I guess it's unmanly to butt into my Older Sister's relationship"

"Don't worry Elfman, you a huge guy with muscles, and you're the manliest guy in the guild! Girls dig that" Tython stated as Elfman grinned puffing out his chest with a proud look on his face.

"Your right, I'll see you guys later. See you later Mira-nee!" Elfman waved off as Mira waved him off.

Tython sighed as he locked the door.

"You just wanted him to leave didn't you?" Mira asked

"Of course, it's not really your time of the month is it?" Tython asked as Mira giggled

"How did you know?" Mira asked

"Nice or not, you would of thrown a knife at me by now" Tython said as Mira smiled.

"You know me so well" Mira said as Tython smirked.

"But let's do it at my place, I don't your brother getting mad or anything" Tython said as Mira nodded putting the pot in the oven as she set it on, now all she had to do is wait for to be done.

Tython walked behind Mira as she turned around seeing Tython in front of her.

Tython held both of her hands as he kissed her, Tython pulled her closer to him as Mira smiled.

"I've been waiting to do that all day" Tython admitted as Mira giggled.

"You too?" Mira said as the two laughed.

"Of course, you're my one and only. My most precious treasure, that something only I can protect. The person I get along with the most and the only who stole my heart… are you Mirajane Strauss" Tython stated as Mira smiled.

"Yes, you… the one soon that I want to marry and live my life with… I love you, so stop holding it in. I can tell that you're about to cry any minute now." Tython stated as tears slipped out of Mira's eyes.

Mira then hugged Tython as she cried, she really did miss him and she's so glad he's back

Happy: That's such a happy ending!

Me: It's not even over yet… why are you crying?

Happy: It's so sweet!

Natsu: Ugh, let's get to the fighting already

Tython: Yeah… I want to get Ichigo back as soon as possible

Erza: I'm gonna beat his ass when he comes back *Erza cracks her knuckles*

Ichigo: Please don't, I like my life thank you very much

Next Chapter…

"Oh! Lu…cy?" Natsu trailed off as he ate his food, the three looked seeing Lucy wearing a maid outfit

"I guess I could wear just about anything and it'd look good on me, huh?" Lucy asked as she gave a sweet smile.

"Uh… no way" Tython said looking the other way

"Might you ne taking a break from young lunch, Masters? If you're still hungry, please take your time and eat up! Tee hee!" Lucy said as Tython, Natsu and Happy huddled up.

"What'll we do? We were only kidding about the maid plan. She took it seriously!" Tython whispered

"Well, we can't admit that it was a joke now! We'll just have to go through with it" Natsu whispered

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"I can hear you!" Lucy yelled

Kyon: Chapter 32… Daybreak… Don't miss it or else… and Review


	34. Chapter 34

Daybreak- Chapter 32

Hey guys I went to the library… yeah. I love you that much. Anyways I'm going off by manga now and manga is more accurate anyways so please Review!

"Now that I think of it, it's a very simple job." Lucy said as Tython and Natsu groaned

"Really? You were against it a little while ago. Now you're for it?" Tython asked

"Of course! After all, it's my very first job!" Lucy said pumped up.

"I want to do it right!" Lucy said as Tython smiled

"So all we have to do is infiltrate the mansion and carry off the book, right?" Lucy asked

"Yes. Infiltrate the lecherous old man's mansion…" Happy trailed off as he then got clobbered in the head by Lucy.

"Exactly! The lecherous old man!"

"You may not know it to look at me, but I'm pretty sure of myself when it comes to sex appeal. Tee hee!" Lucy said

"We should have put a wig on Mira-chan instead" Tython muttered

"That isn't something a cat can judge very well" Happy said as Tython and Happy both chuckled.

"Let's get one thing straight. You guys aren't contributing partners in this mission, so… we'll be splitting this 70%, 10%, 10%, and 10%." Lucy stated as Tython gained a tick mark.

'Does she really think I'm that stupid?' Tython thought

"Lucy! You'll be satisfied with just 10%?" Happy asked

"Mine is the 70% share!" Lucy yelled

"W-Wait… We do… have… something to… contribute" Natsu said

"Yeah? What's that?" Lucy asked

"We rescue you if you get caught" Natsu said as Lucy laughed

"I won't make any mistakes" Lucy promised

"There are a lot of times when a fisherman loses the worm" Tython stated as Happy nodded

"Who are you calling a worm?!" Lucy yelled

~Shirotsume Town~

"We're here!" Lucy said in relief

"I will never board a horse-drawn carriage again!" Natsu yelled as he panted, wheezing.

"You can say that again" Tython yelled

"You always say that" Happy said

"Well, anyway, let's eat! I'm starving!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah, knowing Mira-chan she probably wants to move into my place soon so I need to save up." Tython said

"How about a hotel. I want to drop off our baggage" Happy said

"I'm not hungry in the slightest! Why don't you eat a little of your own fire?" Lucy asked

"Don't say stupid things like that! Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Tython asked

"I'd never do something like that!" Lucy yelled

"It's the same thing" Tython said

"I-Is it really?" Lucy asked

"So what you're saying is that you can eat your own element? What a pain" Lucy said as Tython and Natsu rolled their eyes.

"I've got an idea!" Lucy said as everyone waited for her offer.

"I'll go and take a look around town. You guys go eat if you like" Lucy insisted as she walked off

"Wait! Don't leave me with these idiots! All he's going to do is ask me to fight!" Tython yelled as Lucy waved them off.

"What's with her…? It's more fun to eat all together as a team!" Natsu said

"Aye." Happy agreed

~At Open-terrace Restaurant~

"I wonder if Lucy hates it." Natsu mumbled as he ate his food.

"She looks like she'd like greasy foods" Tython said as he goggled down a turkey leg.

"Well, this stuff is really good and greasy!" Happy yelled as he chomped down his fish.

"W-When did I ever say I liked greasy foods…? Honestly!" Lucy yelled

"Oh! Lu…cy?" Natsu trailed off as he ate his food, the three looked seeing Lucy wearing a maid outfit

"I guess I could wear just about anything and it'd look good on me, huh?" Lucy asked as she gave a sweet smile.

"Uh… no way" Tython said looking the other way

"Might you ne taking a break from young lunch, Masters? If you're still hungry, please take your time and eat up! Tee hee!" Lucy said as Tython, Natsu and Happy huddled up.

"What'll we do? We were only kidding about the maid plan. She took it seriously!" Tython whispered

"Well, we can't admit that it was a joke now! We'll just have to go through with it" Natsu whispered

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"I can hear you!" Lucy yelled

'Do-Doooom'

They were now at the mansion of Duke Everlue.

"That's a pretty impressive mansion! This is where Duke Everlue lives…?" Lucy asked

"No, this is where we meet the client" Happy informed

"Besides this is only a small mansion, I use to live in a huge one before I left the guild" Tython said as Lucy smiled.

"I see… if he's willing to pay 200,000 J for one book… he must be pretty rich" Lucy said as the others nodded.

Tython then knocked on the door was they waited

"Who might you me?"

"I'm from the Fairy Tail wizard guild…" Tython was cut off by the man

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" The man said as Tython raised an eyebrow

"Forgive my rudeness, but could you enter via the back door?" The man asked

"Please forgive the inconvenience. I requested this mission. I'm Kaby Melon. And this is my wife" The Client introduced as his wife smiled nodding.

"Your name sounds tasty!" Natsu said

"Heh, Melon head" Tython said as he laughed

"Melon!" Happy said as he jumped up

"Hey, that's rude!" Lucy yelled

"Ah ha ha! I hear that often." The client said as he sat down

'Melon… I've heard that name somewhere before. It's the name of this town too' Lucy thought

"I never imagined two wizards from the famed Fairy Tail guild would take up my offer…" The client admitted

"Really? I was surprised that such a good job was left on the board as long as it was" Tython complimented as he smiled.

'The job and pay don't match. There's got to be a catch somewhere' Lucy thought

"You're so young. No doubt you've become famous in your own right, but…" The client trailed off

"They call me Natsu the Salamander" Natsu said as Tython groaned

"They call me lots of names, Tython the Lighting Blade, Tython the Golden Arrow, Tython the Uchiha of Fairy Tail, or just Icarus." Tython stated as the man smiled

"Oh! That's a name that I've heard before and you young man, I heard you just came back to Fairy Tail. There has been rumors that you've took down most of the dark guilds" The client said as Tython nodded

"So it was you!" Natsu yelled

"Just don't tell Mira, she'll get mad if she found out I didn't go to the guild first" Tython said as Natsu and Happy nodded

"And you are…"

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, too!" Lucy yelled as the man then stared at her.

"So your clothes are a hobby of yours? No need to answer. Never mind"

"I think I want to go home" Lucy said as she sniffed

Tython and Natsu laughed as Happy covered his mouth trying to hold his laughter.

"Now, shall we talk about the job?" The man said as he smiled

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled

"Aye!" Happy said

"That's why we're here aren't we" Tython said as Lucy gulped

"I am only requesting one thing. To obtain a one-of-a-king book that is in Duke Everlue's possession- Daybreak and to burn or otherwise destroy it" The client requested

"You don't want it stolen for you?" Natsu asked

"I suppose, in reality, obtaining someone else's property without compensation and destroying it… is very much the same as stealing it, but…" The man was cut off by Lucy.

"I'm surprised. I thought for sure this would be a question of returning a book previously stolen from you" Lucy said

"Burn it, huh? Then all we have to do is burn the entire mansion down!" Natsu said as he high fived Tython.

"All we need is to strike it with Lighting! Easy!" Tython said as the two laughed

"An easy score!" Happy said as the three laughed

"Nooo! That's a prison sentence for sure!" Lucy yelled

"So what… is this book exactly…?" Lucy asked

"Who cares wait it is?!" Natsu yelled

"Listen Lucy, We're talking 200,000 J here" Tython said

"No we aren't. I will pay Two million jewels. The compensation for the mission is two million jewels.

"Wha…?!"

"Hya!"

"Guk?!"

"Yes!"

"What the…?!" Natsu yelled

"Oh, dear. You arrived not knowing the price had gone up" The client said as Tython had a huge grin on his face.

'I can finally make up the debt on Mira's necklace' Tython thought

"Two million?! Wait a second… split four ways that comes to… Aaaagh! I can't even calculate it!" Natsu yelled

"It's simple, you two get 500,000 J and I get one million and Lucy gets the rest" Tython said

"You're so smart, Tython!" Natsu yelled

"There is no 'rest' after that!" Lucy yelled

"Come, come. Everyone calm down" The client said trying to calm the others down

"Wh-Wh- Why did it suddenly go up to two million…?" Lucy asked

"Because that's exactly how much I want that book destroyed. I cannot allow that book to stay to existence" The man said as Tython raised an eyebrow

'What does he mean by that?' Tython thought as Natsu then grabbed Lucy and Tython.

"Come on you guys! I'm on fire here!" Natsu yelled as they zoomed off.

'Can't allow that book to stay in existence…? What does that mean?!' Lucy thought

"Dear… do you really think it's all right to send those children to do this job?" The client's wife asked

"We've already had a team from a different guild fail the mission once. Duke Everlue called it 'attempted arson' and now has evil guards installed in the mansion." The woman said

"It's only natural that he'd increase his guard. So now it's even harder to get into his mansion" The women stated as the man groaned.

"I know all that… I know… but still… that book is the one thing… that I must erase from this world!" The man stated

~The Residence of Duke Everlue~

"Excuse me! I heard you might be looking for a blond maid?" Lucy asked

"Excuse me! Is anybody in there?" Lucy asked

'Heh heh! This is too easy! All I have to do is look appealing to this Duke Everlue guy! Then find the book, burn it, and collect a cool two million! What'll I buy with that money?' Lucy thought as he grinned

"Do a good job, Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"Hang in there!" Tython yelled

'Gluk'

'!'

'Dwoom!'

"Hyaa!" Lucy screamed

A huge woman came flying out of the ground.

"You want to be a maid?" The huge woman asked

"Geeh!" Lucy screamed

"She says she saw your ad and come looking for a job, Master!" The gigantic woman yelled

"Hm…" The man said form the hole.

The man flew out as he jumped up.

"Bo yo yo yo yoooo!" The man said as he laughed.

"I have been called, correct?" The man asked, this man was the Owner of Daybreak: Duke Everlue

'It's a monster!' Lucy thought

'What's this 'Bo yo'?' Tython thought as he peered behind the tree.

"Let's see…" The man trailed off as he looked at Lucy.

"I hope you like what you see!" Lucy said as she smiled.

The man then stared at her breasts and thighs.

'I-I'm breaking out in goose bumps!' Lucy thought as she gained goose bumps.

'I have to hang in there!' Lucy thought

"Don't want you! Go home, Ugly!" The man said as he swapped her away.

"Ug…"

"You heard him. Now go away, Ugly!" The woman said as she picked up Lucy.

"Eh…? Wait…" Lucy whined

"For such a very, very, very, very, very important man like me… only the most beautiful young ladies will do! Bo yo yo yo…" The man stated as the two four hideous woman waved her off goodbye.

"So true, Master!"

"You're so skillful with the flattery"

"Tee heee!"

"Now leave, Ugly! Shoo, shoo!"

Tython covered his mouth trying to hold his laughter as he hid behind the tree holding his stomach.

"What's going on?!"

'Sniff' 'Sniff, Sniff'

"You're no use" Natsu stated

"Honestly, if I knew this was going to happen I would have asked Mira-chan instead and tell her to put on a blonde wig or something…" Tython stated as the others nodded.

"This isn't it! That jerk Everlue has this weird, abnormal idea of beauty!" Lucy complained

"Is that your excuse?" Happy asked

"You saw them, too, didn't you? Those gorilla maids?!" Lucy yelled

"We should find another blond or something, she won't do" Tython offered as Natsu and Happy agreed.

"Aarrrgh! This is so frustrating!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"If that's the case, it's time to change to Plan T!" Natsu yelled

"Throw ourselves into the fray like this" Tython said as he sighed

"That old man did something unforgivable!" Lucy yelled

"It looks like the wizards haven't learned their lesson, and more come. And the mark on her hand… this time they're Fairy Tail. It was idiocy not to hide her mark. But if they were going to use a girl, they should have brought me a pretty one!" The man yelled

"Now… The thing we need to consider is just how we're going to kill the wizards this time. Bo yo yo yo yo yo yo!" The man chuckled.

Tython: Why is it such a short chapter?

Me: I want to spread it out

Natsu: That's stupid

Me: It's to keep others entertained and I still have no internet so I'm the chapters based off the manga for chapter by chapter of each story.

Happy: That's stupid

Me: Then I'll stop making new chapters

Tython, Natsu and Happy: We love you! Review!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33: Invade! The Everlue

"You're wings aren't disappearing yet, right?" Lucy asked

"Aye" Happy answered

Natsu and Tython were now staring through the window.

"Now landing"

"Thank you, Happy!" Lucy thanked

"I don't get why we have to sneak in like this!" Natsu complained

"Yeah, let's strike the place down already" Tython groaned

"Why else? This may be a paid mission, but we're pretty much acting like thieves." Lucy stated as Tython rolled his eyes.

"The 'T' from Plan T was for 'Throwing ourselves into the fray'! We're supposed to storm the gate and blast away anybody who tried to get in our way!" Tython said

"No!" Lucy yelled

"Like I said, we're not doing it that way!" Lucy said

"I don't know what kind of bandit-fighting or monster-hunting jobs you've taken on in the past… But this time, our target is the authority in this town! He may be an annoying, tasteless, dirty old man with no eye for beauty, but he isn't a villain!" Lucy stated as Tython then smiled.

'At least she's smart, unlike Natsu and Happy' Tython thought

"One slip, and we'll have an army down on our heads!" Lucy said as Natsu groaned

"What's with you?! I heard the words 'he did something unforgivable' come out of your own mouth!" Natsu complained

"Yes! I'll never forgive him! Not for that word he used! So I won't stop with just burning the book! I'll do something to make him regret it! I'll hide his shoes or something!" Lucy yelled

"Oh yeah, that's gonna make him wish he never met you" Tython said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, we're not here to go on a rampage, got it? No violence!" Lucy yelled as the two as they both a boredom look on their faces.

"What's with that face?!"Lucy yelled she slapped the two on their heads.

"You realize that your words and actions don't match up, right?" Tython asked

Natsu put his hand on the glass as he went through.

"Got it" Natsu announced

"That's a Salamander for ya" Lucy said

"Nice one Natsu" Tython complimented

"So this is a storage room? I wonder what all this is?" Lucy asked

"Natsu, look!" Happy said as he put a skull on him.

"Yeah! That looks great on you Happy!" Natsu said

"I think we can get out through that door. Let's go. Carefully, okay?" Lucy pointed out

"Hey, Lucy! Tython! Look!"

"Heh, that looks cute Happy" Tython said

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Shut up cat!" Lucy yelled

Happy glanced through the door looking back at Lucy.

"Nobody's there." Happy announced

"Take that thing off! It's creepy!" Lucy scolded

"Say, Luc. You don't plan on searching one room at a time through the whole mansion like this, do you?" Tython asked

"Naturally!" Lucy whispered

"Wouldn't it be faster to just grab somebody and find out where the book is from them?" Natsu insisted

"We're trying to accomplish the mission without being seen. You know, like ninjas. Cool, huh?" Lucy asked as Tython gained a tick mark.

"Do you really think that's the only thing ninja's do?" Tython asked

"We've found the intruders!" The gorilla women and the other woman shot out of the ground.

"They're found us!" Lucy screamed

"They will be… exterminated!" The gorilla women yelled

"Ninja!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the women and Tython punched the others as Tython's eyes twitched

"We ninja must never be seen! Nin, nin!" Natsu yelled

"Nin, nin!" Happy repeated

"You guys make the same amount of noise as ninjas always do. Geez!" Lucy said as Tython sighed.

"Learn from a real ninja, not from these ninja- wanna bees." Tython said as he made a hand seal, Lucy then raised an eyebrow.

"You're a ninja?" Lucy asked as Tython nodded.

"I come from a world full of ninjas" Tython informed as he took out a kunai and started running quietly.

"We'd better move! They're going to send somebody else next! We have to get inside a room!" Lucy yelled

"Let 'em come! I've been wanting to fight someone all day!" Tython yelled

"Never mind, just hide!" Lucy yelled as they ran into a library slamming the door.

"Phew! That was close!" Lucy said as she sighed in relief.

"Whoa! This place sure had a lot of books!" Natsu said as he looked around

"Aye! Ninja Master, sir!" Happy said as Tython's eye twitched

"Please stop, It's offensive!" Tython yelled

"Duke Everlue may look like a total idiot, but this is a quite a private library" Lucy complimented

"Let's search" Natsu said

"Aye sir!"

"If he'd read all of them, I'd be very impressed" Lucy said as Tython pulled out a dirty book and smirked.

"Heh, seems like I found a dirty one" Tython said as he put the book with his kunai.

"Tython, stop. You have a girlfriend don't you? You shouldn't be reading dirty books!" Lucy yelled as Tython chuckled

"Whatever, I guess it's been than the real thing then" Tython said as he put the book back and Lucy blushed.

*Sigh* "I'm exhausted just thinking of trying to find a single book in all this" Lucy said as Tython groaned.

"Let's just burn the library" Tython offered as Lucy threw a book at his head.

"We're not doing that" Lucy scolded as Tython chuckled as he looked at the golden book on his chest.

"I found a golden book! And it's the Daybreak!" Tython yelled in excitement as he stood up

"We found it!"

"It's hardly seems fair to find it so quickly without really looking…" Lucy said as they laughed and cheered.

"Now for the burning!" Natsu said as his hand was now on fire.

"This was so easy!" Tython said as they laughed

"W-Wait a second!" Lucy yelled

"Th-This author… its Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy said in shock

"He was an author, but also a practicing wizard!" Lucy said as she put the book in the air.

"I'm his biggest fan! This can't be true! I thought I'd read all of Kemu Zaleon's books! This is an unpublished work?!" Lucy said

"Who cares? Let's just burn it quickly!" Natsu said anxiously

"What are you saying? This is a cultural legacy! There's no way we can burn it!" Lucy yelled

"You mean abandon the job?" Happy asked

"Didn't I say that I'm a fan?!" Lucy yelled

"Now you're attacking us?" Tython asked

"Then let's just say we burnt it, and let me keep it!" Lucy offered

"I don't want to lie" Tython said as Lucy groaned

"Didn't you hear? There's only one of these in the world! If we burn it, nobody will ever be able to read it again!" Lucy whined

"I see. I see. Bo yo yo yo yo yo…"

"So it's Daybreak that you were after?" Duke yelled as he jumped out from the ground.

"I was right to let you free for a while! Oh, how smart am I?! Bo yo yo yo yo!" Duke said in excitement

"Oh great, now you delayed us and this happened!" Natsu yelled

'What happens to the floors in this mansion?' Tython thought as he stared at the man.

"Hm… Now I know what you wizards are all frantic to find…" Duke trailed off

"So it was that worthless book, huh?!" Duke said as Tython raised an eyebrow

"Worthless book?"

'This is a book that the client is willing to pay two million jewels to destroy… and the owner, this Everlue thinks it's worthless…?' Lucy thought

"Th-Then you wouldn't mind if I kept it?" Lucy asked

"No! I don't care how worthless it is, what's mine is mine!" The man yelled

"Stingy!" Happy yelled

"Shut up, ugly!"

"I could care less whose it is if we burn it" Tython said as he reached into his robe.

"No! Don't you dare!" Lucy yelled as Tython grunted looking back at Lucy.

"Lucy… this is our job!" Tython yelled in a serious tone

"Then at least me read it first!" Lucy yelled as Tython gained a tick mark.

"Y-You can't be serious? You mean here?!" Tython yelled

"Err! Now you're made me angry! I will not allow you to touch the book of one so very, very, very, very, important as I!" The man yelled

"Come out, Vanish Brothers!" Duke demanded as the Library cases opened up,

"So it's finally time for business?" One anonymous man asked

"Mama would scold us for receiving money without working for it" The other man said as they walked through the Hidden Door.

"Good Afternoon" One of the brothers greeted

"These kids are supposed to be Fairy Tail wizards? Mama would be shocked" The other said as Tython's eye twitched

'Kids? I'm no child!' Tython thought as he then noticed their mark.

"That symbol… So you guys are from the Southern Wolf Bodyguard Guild?" Tython question as he walked towards the brothers.

"Bo yo yo yo! The Southern Wolf is hungry! Prepare to die!" Duke announced as the Five got ready to fight.

Lucy was staring into the book as everyone gained a tick mark for ignoring the fight. "HEY!"

"These people are pathetic!"

"So these are Fairy Tail wizards"

"Vanish Brothers, I want that book back! Kill them, and get it back!" Duke ordered

"What's this…?!" Lucy asked as she froze

"Tython, Natsu! Buy me some time!" Lucy yelled as she ran out of the room

"It looks like there's some secret behind this book!" Lucy yelled as she shut the door.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Natsu asked

"I need a quiet place to read!" Lucy yelled

'A-A secret?! Wh-When I read it, I didn't notice anything… M-Maybe he hid some treasure map inside it… I-I cannot simply stand by and…!' Duke thought as he drilled himself through the floor.

"Change of mission! I will find that girl myself!" Duke yelled as Tython sighed

"But Lucy went that way" Tython pointed

"You Vanish Brothers will make sure those two brat boys vanish!" Duke yelled

"I hate it when the client changes plans on a whim!" One of the brothers complained

"You said it!" The other brother agreed

"This looks like it's going to be a huge pain!" Natsu said as he sighed

"Happy, go after Lucy" Natsu stated as he stretched getting ready to fight

"You guys are facing off against two members of the Southern Wolf Guild! I have to help out here!" Happy yelled as Tython smirked.

"This is nothing. Besides, I'm pretty sure we've all been through worse" Tython said as Natsu nodded stretching his arm.

"Huh?! You jerk!" The big brother yelled

"Calm down! And cool off" The young brother said putting his arm in the way

"Good luck you guys!" Happy said as he flew off.

"Keep an eye on Lucy" Natsu yelled

"Come on, fire wizard!" The young brother yelled

"Hm? How's you know I work with fire?" Natsu asked

"We saw everything though a set of crystal balls!" The older brother informed

"That girl's got keys… holder magic. A celestial wizard with seven contracts, right? And there's no doubt about your flying cat. He's go special ability magic called Aera." The older brother explained

"And you… You melted the glass and your legs were engulfed in fire… That's special-ability magic, and that makes you a fire wizard. Once we saw, we knew but… we still aren't sure what magic he uses" The young said as he pointed at Tython.

"You got good yes, huh…?" Natsu said as Tython smirked

"Then you're ready for this, right? Prepare to be burned to a crisp" Natsu said as he laughed

"Unfortunately for you, it won't happen. If you want to know why… It's because I'm an expert in handling fire wizards" The young brother announced

"Hmm…"

"Well sorry to tell you this but, I'm a Lightning Wizard… Tython Uchiha" Tython informed as they grunted

"I rather figured that you Fairy Tail wizards would be misimpression that you were the most beings around" The young brother said as Tython nodded

"Sure, we've heard all the rumors. And let's just say that your rank is high among wizard guilds" The older brother said

"But naturally wizards… don't stand a chance against professional fighters like us bodyguards!" The brothers said in unison.

"If you think that, that's get started" Natsu yelled

"Let's go. Hell, I'll even let Natsu take you on at once" Tython said as he stepped aside.

"That is unless you're just that strong?" Tython mocked as he chuckled

"Big brother, I think these guys are seriously mocking us" The young brother said

"He's a fire wizard. I specialize in fire wizards but that one… he's strong. I can sense that let along he's a lightning wizard, my weakness. You keep an eye on him" His Older Brother demanded as Natsu then charged towards the older brother.

The Older brother kept on dodging and deflecting Natsu's attacks as Tython read the dirty book he got from the bookcase.

Natsu then flew back hitting the wall as he flipped back onto the ground.

"Are you sure you want to destroy your client's home like this?" Natsu asked as Tython laughed

"You destroy your client's towns, as if you could talk Natsu" Tython said as he flipped the page of the dirty book.

"Do you know what a wizard's weak point is?" The man asked

"Y-You mean motion sickness?!" Natsu yelled as Tython face palmed himself.

'I guess I'm not use to the stupidity in this world… how did I survive?' Tython thought to himself.

"I don't quite get that answer. Isn't that your personal weakness?" The man asked

"It's how their bodies are built!" The man yelled coming towards Natsu

"Body… Building?!"

"Magic requires the training of one's wisdom and nerves" The man yelled whacking the pan towards Natsu as Natsu moved to the side.

"That means that anybody trying to be a wizard can't spend their time on physical training" The young brother stated

"Therefore we, who spend our days forging our bodies… are well advanced in terms of strength and speed" The man said as Tython's eyebrows raised.

"A long time ago, a wizard said something… he said it takes years for a wizard to learn a curse that will break his enemy's bones. We have off with that wizard. And faster than he could ever say his curse… I attacked! And I broke his bones instead! He spent years learning something that I was able to beat in one lighting strike attack!" The older brother yelled

"Those are the limits of wizardry! Take away their magic, and they're no better than any average guy" The older brother stated as Tython grinned

"Maybe, but… For all your words, you still haven't been able to connect with your attacks even once." Natsu taunted sticking his tongue out.

"True. I'll grant that you have speed. You've trained a bit, I see." The Older brother admitted

"Brother, if we try _**that**_, he can't avoid it." The young brother said as the older brother nodded in agreement.

"Combined attack!" The Young brother yelled

"Okay!" The Older brother yelled putting out his huge pan.

"These are you last moments to laugh, brat! You're about to fight out why people call us the Vanish Brothers! And we're coming for the brown haired Dobe later" The man yelled as Tython gained a tick mark.

'The only person who gets away with calling me that is either Ichigo or Mira!' Tython thought as he put his hand on his Kanata waiting for the right moment.

"We vanish… and we make others vanish!" The older brother yelled

"Let's go! Heaven and Earth Elimination Death Technique!" The young brother yelled as he jumped onto the pan.

"And while you look heavenward… I come at you from the earth!" The older other yelled through the pan at Natsu

"And while you look toward the earth… Heaven comes and get you!" The younger brother yelled slamming down onto Natsu.

"If one brother can vanish from the enemy's view… then the enemy always loses! Thus we have presented the Vanish Brothers' combined attack Tenchi Shometsu Shappo! None of our enemies who felt it has ever…" The young brother trailed off seeing Natsu up and Tython now standing beside him.

"None of your enemies who felt it has ever… what?" Natsu asked

"Th-That's impossible! Is this guy really a wizard?!" The brothers yelled

"Do we look out of shape to you?" Tython asked as he drawn out his Kanata.

"Plus… No one calls me Dobe except Mira or Ichigo!" Tython yelled as Lighting surrounded Tython and Fire surrounded Natsu.

"Let's do it" Tython yelled as Natsu grinned

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled as they both jumped up in the air.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Here it comes! The fire magic!" The younger brother yelled

"This ends it" The older brother stated

"Anti-fire wizard specialty… plus my ultimate technique! Flame cooking!" The man yelled blocking the fire.

"My fry pan absorbs all your fire and doubles it's power.. only to spout it back out!" The man yelled

"And the fairy gets himself fried! A perfect dinner for some hungry wolves!" the young brother yelled as he laughed

"The greater the fire magic's power… the more certain the demise of the wizard!" The man yelled as he walked away

Tython and Natsu came out through the ash as the two brother's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"You mean the fire didn't work on him?! I don't care how powerful a fire wizard you are, that's just…!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Tython and Natsu asked

"You're getting blown away!" Natsu yelled

"No one calls me Dobe except for Mira… and Ichigo!" Tython yelled

"Lighting Dragon's…

"Fire Dragon's….

"Iron Fist!"

"Iron Fist!"

"Wh-What is this wizard…" The older brother groaned

"Mama, I see fairies…" The young brother said with stars in his eyes.

"Hold yourself together, man!" The older brother yelled as Tython dusted the ash off of his robe.

"Now let's go look for Lucy" Natsu said as they walked away.

"What was up with her?" Tython asked as he then sighed

"Though it was getting pretty hot in here, honestly you didn't have to blow fire everywhere! I don't know about you but I'm a Lighting Dragon Slayer not Fire!" Tython yelled as Natsu laughed

"Sorry!"

- Lucy -

"…."

"I-I never imagined… that such a secret would be… buried in here" Lucy tailed off as she sighed taking off her Gale-Force Reading Glasses (Magic Item)

"I don't think… we can burn this book…" Lucy said as she stood up

"We have to bring it to Kaby-san…" Lucy said as she put her glasses in her pocket.

"Bo yo yo yo… Who would have ever expected you to walk around with Gale-Force-Reading glasses?" a familiar voice said as Lucy froze.

"I guess you are a very avid reader" The voice said as Lucy just realized who it was.

"Oh, no!" Lucy yelled as the man grabbed both of her wrists popping through the wall.

"Now tell me what you found? What is the secret of the book?" The man asked

"OWW!" Lucy screamed in pain

"Y-You are the lowest of the low! You are the enemy of all literature!" Lucy yelled

"What do you mean 'enemy of all literature'?! You're talking to a very, very, very, very highly educated aristocrat here!" The man yelled

"Anybody who'd like those freak maids can't be highly educated!" Lucy yelled

"No one is allowed to mock my beautiful blond maids!" The man yelled

"That hurts! In a lot of ways!" Lucy screamed

"Where is the treasure map?! It's where he hid his fortune right?! What's the secret that's hidden inside that book?!" The man asked as Lucy looked down seeing her keys on the floor

"Talk! If you don't, I'll smash the bones in your arm!" The man threatened

"Beeehhh!" Lucy yelled sticking her tongue out as the man got very angry.

"This is no time to get uppity, little girl! That book is mine! I had Kemu Zaleon write it! If that book has a secret, then the secret's mine, too!" Duke yelled

"Huuh?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Arrrgggyh!" The man groaned in pain

"Happy!" Lucy yelled in a Happy tone.

"Now, that was cool!" Lucy complimented as Happy smirked

"You little… What kind of cat are you?!" Duke asked

"Glaib Babbly… Glub, Glub, Glub…."

"He said 'I'm Happy.'" Lucy said

"Now, get out of there quick!" Lucy yelled

"Wabbler bleels brebbly goob. (Water feels really good.)" Happy said

"That's sewer water, you know" Lucy yelled

"The tables are now turned! If you turn over any interest in this book to me, I'll let you go. I'd like to get in one good punch first, but…"Lucy said

"Oh, ho… So you are a celestial wizard? Bo yo yo yo! Even though you may be a well-read young woman, you're using your words wrong! 'The tables are turned' is only used when a superior tactical position becomes an inferior position!" Duke yelled as he chuckled

"The addition of one small cat won't help you defeat my diver magic!" Duke yelled as he drilled through the floor.

"So that was magic… and that means that Everlue is a wizard" Happy said

"It was written right there in the book! It's a really terrible adventure store with Duke Everlue as the main character!" Lucy yelled as she jumped dodging Duke's attack as he then rolled towards her.

"The idea of having me as the hero was wonderful! But the execution was the problem! They very idea that Kemu Zaleon could pen such a load of dung… is insulting to me!" Duke yelled as Lucy's back then met a cage.

"You forced him to write it! Where do you get the nerve to act so high and mighty?!" Lucy asked as the man then plunged through the cage.

"'Act'?!" The man said in surprise.

"I am high and mighty! It is an honor to be allowed to write a book for me!" Duke stated as the cage made a 'klang' sound onto the ground.

"You black-mailed him into writing it!" Lucy revealed

"Blackmail?" Happy said in surprise

"So what if I did? I'm sure everyone would agree that it's his own fault for refusing in the first place!" Duke stated as he laughed.

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Lucy asked

"A very, very, very, very important pressed like me ordered him to write a book with me as the hero! And the idiot refused!" Duke yelled in laughter.

"So I was kind enough to inform him… that if he didn't write it, I'd simply revoke the rights for citizenship for him and every relative connected to his family" Duke explained as he dig himself into the ground again.

"Revoke his rights of citizenship? But that would mean that they couldn't join any trade guilds or work guilds at all! Does he have the power to do that?" Happy asked

"These are still areas under feudal rule. That would mean that this jerk has complete autocratic authority over the entire area" said as she glanced around.

"And in the end, the upstart did write it!" Duke said as he gripped his hand onto Lucy's ankle.

"But naturally his previous refusal annoyed me. So I had him write it from solitary confinement in my dungeon! Bo yo yo yo yo yo yo! I'll take any lowlife who calls himself an 'author' or an 'accomplished writer,' and talks back to me with a pride too high for his station, and I'll break him!" Duke said with pride.

"What were you thinking putting a human being through that for your own vanity?! You locked him up in solitary for three years! Do you have any idea what he went through?!" Lucy scolded as she stomped down on him

'Three years… that's as long as Ichigo left the guild' Happy thought

"He insulted my greatness!" Duke laughed

"No he didn't! He had to battle your stupid pride! If he didn't write it, his entire family was in danger! But to make an absolute fool like you into a hero… His integrity as an author wouldn't allow him to do it!" Lucy yelled

"You little spy… How did you find all this out?!" Duke asked in anger as he popped out of the ground onto his feet.

"It's all written down right here in this book!" Lucy revealed as the man then had an angered look on his face.

"Huh? I read that book. Kemu Zaleon didn't even appear in it!" Duke said in a confused tone.

"Of course, if they read it normally, even his most ardent fans would disappointed in the story. But even you should know that Kemu Zaleon was first a wizard before becoming an author" Lucy said as the man then freaked out a bit.

"Wha-?! You don't mean… He spent the last of his energy…" The man was then cut off by Lucy

"…putting a spell on this book!" Lucy said but she wasn't done yet.

"But the words that Kemu Zaleon wrote aren't simply that! That real secret is something entirely different!" Lucy yelled

"What? What?" Happy asked anxiously

"Wha…?! What did you say?!" Duke yelled in anger

"That's why you'll never set a finger on this book again! Or should I say that you have no right to possess it?!" Lucy yelled as she took out her key

"Open! Gate of the Crustacean Palace…" Lucy demanded

"Cancer!" Lucy yelled as a crab like man came out.

"It's a crab!" Happy said with stars in her eyes.

"He's going to end all his sentences with '-kani' right?! He's absolutely He's a crab after all! I know all about it! It's in the contract, right?!" Happy asked in a hopeful and excited tone.

(Kani is Japanese for 'crab')

"Lucy… What hairstyle are we feeling like today-ebi?" Cancer asked

"Don't you see what's going on here?!" Lucy yelled

"Ebi?!" Happy yelled in shock

(Ebi is Japanese for 'shrimp')

"We're in a battle here! You have to take down that bald old man!" Lucy ordered

"Okay-ebi!"

"I thought he'd hit me with a straight '-kani,' but stead he went with the '-ebi' hook! You can just send him home!" Happy pleaded

"Go home yourself!" Lucy muttered

'A-A secret, she said?! But what kind…? H-He couldn't have written about my secret under-the-table deals, could he? This could be bad! If that got into the hands of the Council's _**inspector wizard**_… it would mean the end of me!' Duke thought as he felt himself trembling.

"Nooooo!" Duke screeched in shock

"I command the Gate of the Virgin Palace to open!" Duke demanded as he flickered out a key.

"Eh?!" Lucy said in shock

"He's using the same magic as Lucy?!" Happy yelled in shock

"Virgo!"

"You're kidding!" Lucy yelled as she appeared

"You called for me Master? Virgo, steal that book form them!" Duke ordered

"You mean he's… a celestial wizard, too?!" Lucy asked in shock

"Ebi!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah?!"

"Tython and Natsu!" Lucy and Happy yelled in shock

"Oh?!" Tython and Natsu said in shock.

"What would you two be with Virgo?!" Duke asked

"Tython and Natsu… how did you…?!" Lucy trailed off in shock and confusion

"How else…? She started moving… so we decided that we wouldn't let go without us…" Tython and Natsu said in Unison.

"It doesn't make sense!" Lucy yelled

"When you say' wouldn't let her go'… you guys mean you physically 'wouldn't let go'?!" Lucy asked

"But I can't believe that humans could pass through the celestial spirit world! That isn't possible!" Lucy yelled

"Lucy, what are we supposed to do here?!" Natsu yelled

"Virgo! Clean out all of these insolent vermin!" Duke ordered

"Do something about her!" Lucy demanded as she brought out her whip.

"Alright, Let's do it Natsu!" Tython yelled

"Right!" Natsu yelled

Tython and Natsu punched the gorilla woman in the side of her cheek knocking her down.

"What?!" Duke yelled in surprise.

"Mph!" Duke chocked as he felt as if he was being strangled by something.

"You're not disappearing underground again!" Lucy yelled as she pulled her whip making the man swing around.

"You really are… as bad a villain as there is!" Lucy yelled as she whimped his neck as the man flew over.

"Bo gyooo-oo!" Duke yelled in pain as he flopped onto the gorilla woman.

Then his hair flittered off leaving the man unconscious.

"Is this the look you requested, sir? Ebi?" Cancer asked

"Ha ha!" Natsu laughed

"Heh, Baldy" Tython laughed

"You really made a show of it, huh, Lucy?" Natsu said

"That's just the way a Fairy Tail wizard would handle it! Nice job" Tython said as Lucy smiled hugging the book.

*At the Client's Mansion*

"This is the book that Duke Everlue forced Kemu Zaleon to write. It's an adventure novel with Duke Everlue as the hero. It's plotting and word usage and terrible. But a complete loss, but… nobody would think that these are words written by Kemu Zaleon. That's how I came up with the idea that there's a secret hidden right inside this book!" Lucy informed as Tython sighed and Natsu was just walking with his hands behind his head.

"Wh-What… is the meaning of this? I wanted it destroyed. That was the mission!" The client argued

"It'd be easy to destroy it. You can do it yourself, Kaby-san" Lucy insisted as the man grunted

"Th-Then I'll go ahead and burn it! I don't want… to even look at this book!" The client yelled as he swiped the book out of Lucy's hands as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I understand why you despise even the existence of this book. You're trying to protect the memory of your father. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?" Lucy questioned

"Ohh!" Natsu yelled in surprise

"Your papa?!" Happy yelled

"Melon… Zaleon… I guess it makes sense" Tython said as he groaned face palming himself.

"H-How… did you know that…?" The man asked in a shaken up tone.

"Have you ever read the book?" Lucy asked

"No… I only heard about it from Father. I've never read…" The client trailed off

"But there's no need to read it! Even Father… told me that it was a load of dung!" The client stated

"That's why you want to burn it?" Tython asked as his bangs covered his face gripping his fists.

"That is correct" The Client said as Tython grunted got in the man's face with an angry look on his face.

"Huh?! Just because it's boring, you want to burn it?! That's going way too far! It was written by your father's own hands!" Tython yelled in anger as Lucy and Happy tried pulling him back.

"Tython, I told you why! It's to protect his father's memory!" Lucy yelled trying to pull him back.

"Yes. The face that my father wrote Daybreak brought shame to his name" The client stated as Tython glared at the man in anger.

'Thirty-one years ago… my father suddenly appeared after a three-year absence…'

"I'm sorry… I'm so late" Kemu announced as he walked through the door wobbling through the home.

"F-Father… Eh… Uh…" Kaby didn't even know what to say.

"Y-You were gone for three years… without a word… Where… did you go? Were you off working on a novel…?" Kaby asked as his Father did not answer.

"I'm finished forever! I'll never write again!" Kemu yelled as he tied rope around his arm tightly.

"Wait… What are…?" Kaby didn't even get to finish what he was saying as his father picked up his axe.

"I will never write another book in my life!" Kemu yelled as he then chopped off his hand.

~At the hospital~

"Is that you…? Kaby…?" Kemu asked as his son stood before him standing next to his bed.

"Ha ha… You've grown a bit…" Kemu said as he chuckled

"You're an idiot…" Kaby stated as his father kept a plain look on his face, just looking at him… he felt like as if something came over him.

"I heard you say it three years ago! You said that you'd always regret writing such a worthless book!" Kaby yelled

"Yes, I did…" Kemu stated

"Then why did you write anything with that perverted duke as its hero?!" Kaby asked in an impatient tone.

"The pay was too good to refuse…" Kemu lied

"That's as bad as a human can get!" Kaby yelled

"Yes! I wrote as bad a novel as I could write…" Kemu said with a smile on his face.

"And you abandoned your family for three years to write this 'bad novel'… What were you thinking?!" Kaby asked as he tried keeping himself from crying in front of his father.

"The whole time, I was thinking of you…" Kemu stated

"Then you could have just written it and come home, couldn't you?! Do you realize that you throwing your family away at the same time you were throwing away any pride as an author?!" Kaby scolded as the man then had a depressed look on his face.

Kaby was so disappointed his turned his back and sighed.

"You were right to stop writing. A man with no pride shouldn't be working. Father, you shouldn't be working!" Kaby yelled as the Kaby left the man still had only a smile on his face.

'It was only a little while after that Father committed suicide. It was probably that weakness in him… that made me hate him well after his death'

"But as the months turned to years, the hate gradually changed to regret. If I hadn't said those hurtful things, my father might never have killed himself" Kaby said as he sighed

Tython sighed as he rage and anger passed on for him being calm again.

"So to atone of least a little, I wanted to find the embarrassing final work of his life… and destroy it to protect the honor of my father's name in the world" Kaby stated as he shuffled in his pocket taking out a both of matches and holding it before the book.

"I'm sure Father would want this, too" Kaby said with a smile as Lucy grunted.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled as the book lite up.

"Eh?"

"Wh-What's going…!" Kaby yelled as he eyes widened.

The letters of the title of the book was floating?!

"The letters are floating off the book!" Happy yelled in shock

"Kemu Zaleon… No, I'll use his real name, Zekua Melon, cast a spell on this book" Lucy explained

"A-A spell…?"

Then the letters swirled around as it then spelled…

"Dear Kaby?!"

"Exactly! The spell he casted allowed the letters to re-form themselves" Lucy said as the book then floated opening up.

"On the inside, too"

Words started floating all over the place.

"Whoa!"

"It's pretty"

"This is pretty awesome"

"The reason he gave up writing… aside from having written a really awful book… could be that he also wrote his very best book" Lucy said with a grin on her face.

"That's amazing!" Natsu said as Tython laughed

"I can't believe it… letters are dancing around the room!" Tython said in excitement

"The letter he wrote to you, Kaby-san, was the best book of his life" Lucy stated

'The whole time, I was thinking of you' Kaby remembered his father's words.

"This is the book that Kemu Zaleon really left behind" Lucy stated solving the mystery

"Father…" Kaby said as he started shaking in shock opening the book, flipping through the pages.

"I never… even understood… my own father…" Kaby said with a smile as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Of course not! If you understood everything in mind of an author… then reading their books would be no fun at all!" Lucy stated with a cherry smile on her face.

Tython then smiled as Natsu and Happy laughed.

"Thank you! I think I won't burn his book after all" Kaby said

"Then we can't accept payment, huh?" Natsu asked

"Nope!" Happy said

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Our mission was to destroy the book! We failed to carry it out!" Natsu said as they got ready to leave

"N-No… But… That isn't what I meant…" Kaby said

"Right…" His wife said

"Y-Yes… It's just their way of saying thank you. It'd be rude to refuse" Lucy said

"Ah! Lucy, you're being greedy!" Happy yelled

"And after you said so many good things. We have to refuse it!" Tython yelled

"That was that, this is this!" Lucy yelled

"If we can't accept, then we can't accept!" Natsu stated as they walked out of the room.

"I can. I want money!" Lucy whined as they walked towards the door.

"Well time to go home! And the Melon family should go home, too… to your own house" Natsu said their eyes widened, They all left out the door was Tython stayed behind.

'I feel like an ass doing this but…' Tython thought as he put out his hand.

'That necklace I bought for Mira and the condo I bought really took a big bite out of my bank account. I need this money…' Tython thought as the man paid him fully in two million Jewel reward.

"Have a nice day" Kaby and his wife waved the Tython off.

"I don't believe it! Who would refuse a two million Jewel reward?!" Lucy yelled as Tython laughed with a huge grin on his face.

'I won't have to go on a job for weeks with this kind of money' Tython thought as he chuckled

"Taking the money after failing to carry through on a mission would bring shame on the name of Fairy Tail." Natsu stated

"But it came out right in the end! Who would care if we accepted the money?!" Tython yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Well maybe one day I want to follow in his footsteps… he turned his many adventures into novels. I wish I could do that" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yup, I know" Tython said with a grin

"Before, I read those papers you were reading. My best friend was a writer before… he left. You're very good, I'm pretty sure it would sell" Tython said as Lucy raised an eyebrow

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked

"Let's just say he's a son of a hero like Kaby, he's pretty rich and a nice guy once you get to know him. He's like a brother to Mira-chan and like a son to Master, even Laxus likes him! He use to secretly write books like you do… he was so smart and pretty popular, hopefully one day you'll get to meet him… and I'll get to see him again" Tython said whispering the last part.

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was now standing before his great-grandfather.

"Come on old man, let's go" Ichigo taunted as his Great-Grandfather smirked

"You think you can defeat me? My, Ichigo you are merely just a boy. As if you can even lay a scratch on me" His Great-Grandfather said with a grin on his face.

Ichigo had on a black tank top tucked into dark blue baggy jeans with black boots and a sword on his back.

"Show me then… just how strong you really think you are" Ichigo taunted as he walked towards his Great-Grandfather.

"Oh I'll show you… get ready to dig your own grave, you may be my great-grandson but you're still nothing more than trash." His Great-Grandfather stated as Ichigo then put his hand out shooting a purple beam.

"Come on, let's go! After this you have no right to call me trash!" Ichigo yelled seeing his Great-Grandfather standing.

Ichigo then drew his sword as he dashed towards the man; the man ducked putting his palm onto Ichigo's side shutting down his nerves as Ichigo grunted.

Ichigo then smirked as he sliced his sword and saw how the man used 'Substitute Jutsu' making Ichigo slice through the log.

The man was about to put his palm on Ichigo's back until Ichigo dashed away getting his sword kicking him in the air.

'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu'

The man dashed through the water as he threw punches which Ichigo blocked by using his sword.

The man grunted as he ran towards Ichigo, Ichigo then casted a jutsu.

'Torrent: Water Transformation Jutsu!'

The old man went right through him as Ichigo then kicked the man in the jaw making the man roll down onto the ground.

"Get up old man; You haven't even shed blood yet. You're alright" Ichigo said as he saw the old man stand back up.

'I'll settle it… with this!' His Great-Grandfather thought as Ichigo then grabbed his sword.

Flipping in the air he secretly threw another one of his swords in up high being hidden by the clouds as Ichigo went racing down.

Ichigo casted a jutsu and smirked.

"This is a move that I made… and you're the first to see it. You should be happy, too seen the 'so-called bug' twirl you around… like a tornado!" Ichigo yelled

'Wind Style: Twirling Tornado'

Ichigo blew out wind as dust gathered around it creating a dusty tornado.

The old man's eyes widened as Ichigo grabbed his other sword that was falling from the sky as they were now cloaked in chakra sending him down faster.

Ichigo then dug into the man's shoulder as the old man grunted in pain, Ichigo then put his hand over the old man's left eye.

"I should kill you right now… but, I'm not you. So instead, I'll do it in a way where you can't hurt me anymore!" Ichigo yelled as he dropped the two swords in his hands, as they turned into light blue gleaming dust in Advanced Equip.

"I… hate you…" The old man yelled as Ichigo walked towards him.

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched… Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like I do. Fool! How do you think my cousin felt when you forced me to kill her having no way out… well now it's your turn, I hope you'd enjoyed it." Ichigo said as the old man stood back up.

"You've improved but there's no way you can actuarially defeat me! I was thinking about sparing your life but that last remark of yours changed my mind" The old man said as he chuckled.

The old man then dashed towards Ichigo as Ichigo smirked shifting away as the man threw a punch, then the old man looked up seeing Ichigo punch him in the side of his face!

The man flew back as he then threw two kunai's towards him, Ichigo charged towards the man slapping the kunai's away easily.

Ichigo then put his hand in front of the old man's face yelling.

"This is her! The person you made me kill! You forced and pushed me to kill! You made me kill the only person in my family who still cared for me!" Ichigo yelled in rage as a beam of purple shadows came from his hand.

A huge explosion surrounded the area as Ichigo casted a jutsu.

'Water Style: Water Surge'

Water came from plants, oceans and all around sticking onto the man's body so the man won't die.

His Great-Grandfather sat there as he walked towards him.

"You little brat! That's a mistake that you won't live to regret!" The old man yelled

"You think this life is all about you, don't you? What about the others… the ones that you killed!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked him in the face knocking him back down as he threw another beam.

The old man was now left there… smoked. He was unconscious and surprisingly still alive but if it wasn't for Ichigo's last jutsu he would have been dead by now.

Ichigo then walked out of the crater, looking around seeing members from the Hyugga clan surround the area due to the huge explosions.

"How dare you… he's your…"

"That man right there was the same man who abused and discouraged me all these years treating me nothing but trash. Until you know about every single detail of their life… you have no right to judge anyone." Ichigo stated as he shifted away from the area. But not leaving as a villain… no, not a hero either… just leaving by the name of Ichigo Uzumaki. That's all.

*In the woods*

Ichigo was now sitting down on the grass as he set a jutsu.

'Summoning Jutsu: Dyudra… the Wolf!'

"Hello Young Master" Dyudra greeted (Think of Happy)

Dyudra has grayish- blackish fur, along with a small black dress shirt with a tie, black slacks and black dress shoes along with his glasses.

"Reports"

"No trace of Madara Uchiha yet, Young Master"

"I see… go and rest, you've worked hard today"

"Please don't. I deserve…"

"That's an order" Ichigo ordered as Dyudra just nodded.

'Seems like you've finally got some weight off your shoulders… but there's still boulders that you see set off... or else' Dyudra thought

'You'll end up becoming like Mr. Cynoite'

Ichigo: YES! Take that you old piece of shit!

Dyudra: So I get to stay with you after all, Young Master

Me: Yes, you transform into a small wolf like Happy and also to a human… like a human. Plus I want Ichigo to turn back to the light

Ichigo: I still get to kill Madara am I correct?

Me: Of course

Ichigo: Then You Better Review… Unless you want to be scolded by Kyon.

Me: ….Yeah. So Please Review! Review! Review! And tell your friends!


	36. Chapter 36

The Armored Wizard – Chapter 34

"Hm… 'Search for a magic bracelet' and… 'Dispel a cursed staff'… 'Wanted an Astrological Love Forecast'?! 'Hunt down Volcanic devils'?!" Lucy said in surprise

Tython then walked besides her looking at the request board.

"They're all so easy, Hm… 'Help Wanted for playing as a Rock Band?' You've gotta be kidding me? For a while there have been no good missions… and I don't really feel like going on an S-Class Mission." Tython groaned

"Wow. There really are all sorts of mission, huh?" Lucy said to herself

"If you see any that you like, let me know. The Master isn't around right now" Mira said as Tython sighed

"Damn it, I wanted a spar with that old bastard or at least do a mission with him. Mira…"

"No Tython" Mira cut him off as Tython's eye twitched

"I didn't even ask you anything yet!" Tython yelled

"I told you I don't go on missions anymore" Mira said as she wiped a glass with her cloth.

"I wasn't asking that, I wanted to ask if you needed help behind the bar. But fine… be that way" Tython muttered as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked

"Just ignore him, he's annoyed because no one would put up a 'Good Fight' with him and even wants me to fight him now" Mira said as she sighed

"Oh… well the Master isn't here, wait… can he even take on the Master?" Lucy asked

"I'm not sure; it has been a long time since he tried to fight with him. Though Master is regularly scheduled League meeting, so he'll be gone for a while" Mira informed

"League meeting?"

"It's nothing more than a bar full of idiots" Tython stated as Mira giggled

"No, the masters of the regional guilds father to make their periodic reports. It's different from the Council, though… That's a little difficult to understand, isn't it?" Mira said as she then went over to Reedus.

"Reedus, can I borrow your light pen for a moment?" Mira asked as he handed it over to Mira.

"I doubt anyone new to the guilds easily figure out the Magic Worlds Organizational Chart" Mira said as she wrote it out.

"Just as long as you don't try drawing the guilds or others and she'll be fine" Tython muttered as Mira then threw a bottle at him as Tython caught it.

"At the very top of the magic world are the gov't and ten members of the Council. They exist to promote public safety and order with respect to the Magic world. The council also had the right to pass judgment on wizards who have committed crimes. Below the Council are the guild masters. One of their many duties is to communicate the decisions of the Council. They also keep open paths of communication to guilds of other regions. They oversee local wizards like us, and… Well you can saw that it's tough work" Mira said as Tython nodded.

"I doubt that you'd understand, it took a while for many here to follow. It took Mira about almost a year or so and she's been in this guild longer than I have" Tython stated as Mira giggled.

"Well it took you three years, so it took you twice as long" Mira said as Tython sighed

"Whatever, it's complicated but I'm memorize it when I become Guild Master soon enough" Tython stated

"I never knew… that all the guilds were connected.

"The Regional League is a very important organization. If that part is mishandled… Right?" Mira said as Tython nodded walked over by Mira resting his wrist onto his Kanata.

"The black ones are coming!" Natsu yelled as Luy shivered

"Uhya hya hya! You said 'Eeeee!' I scared you!" Natsu laughed

"Come on! Don't frighten me like that!" Lucy yelled

"Oh come on, your such a scaredy cat… Sclucy for short than, how about it?" Tython asked

"I don't need any werid shortenings!" Lucy yelled

"But the black ones really do exist" Mira said as she walked over by Tython and the others.

"They're a guild that isn't a part of any league called dark guilds" Mira explained

"They don't pay attention to any laws, so they're pretty frightening" Tython explained

"Then I'm sure they'll come trying to recruit you" Lucy stated as Tython smirked.

"Do I look like a bad guy to you?" Tython asked as Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"Whatever, I'm not. Besides Dark Guilds are nothing more than Criminals that kill for money. Though I'm pretty sure there are many other reasons also." Tython stated

"Oh really… like what?" Lucy asked

"Never mind that, that's go on a mission. Besides we decided the last mission who luckily it's your turn." Tython said as Lucy shook her head no.

"You must be joking! This team is splitting up!" Lucy yelled

"Why?" They all asked

"You were just looking for a blond girl, right? It could have been anybody!" Lucy stated

"I wasn't looking for a blondie… and it could have been anybody" Tython stated

"But Lucy, it was you we chose! 'Cause you're such a nice person!" Natsu said

"What's the deal? You don't have to decide immediately" Gray said

"I heard about your huge success. I'm such that more team requests will come in than you can stomach" Gray stated

"Lucy… you and I must form the Love Team! We start tonight!" Loke requested

"Then I can stomach…? I'm sorry but not even I can follow that" Tython said

"Wha-?" Lucy said

"You defeated two members of the Southern Wolf bodyguard guild. Plus a woman who was built like a gorilla, right? I have to say that I'm impressed" Gray admitted

"Th-That was all Tython and Natsu" Lucy stated

"That was you, you jerk?!" Gray yelled

"You got some problem with that?" Natsu yelled as Tython sighed.

"Gray, your clothes…" Tython said as Mira giggled.

"Aaaahh! I forgot them again!" Gray yelled

"You sicken me" Natsu said as Gray gained a tick mark.

"What did you just say, dung fire?" Gray yelled

"I said, pervert, you exhibition creep!" Natsu yelled

"Say…" Loke trailed off

"You stupid…"

"Why, you…"

"You really are stunning! Your beauty is brilliant even through sunglasses… If I took those glasses off, I'm afraid you'd blind me. Ha ha…" Loke said as he chuckled a bit.

"Let's find out" Lucy said as Loke then noticed her keys.

"Eeeh?! Y-You're… a celestial wizard?!" Loke asked

"She has spirits like a cow and a crab…" Happy informed

"That is too cruel a trick of fate!" Loke yelled

"Sorry! I'm afraid this relationship isn't working out!" Loke yelled running off

"When did we start a relationship?" Lucy asked as she sighed.

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"Loke's not good with celestial wizards" Tython said

"Huh?"

"I'm sure it's something to do with a woman" Mira said as Tython sat on the counter.

"And now he comes back…" Tython trailed off watching Loke.

"Natsu, Gray! Really bad news! Erza has come back!" Loke announced as the two then stopped fighting freaking out.

Erza was now walking inside of the guild with a huge horn in her hand as the guild was now completely quite.

"I think I'll go home…" Loke said as everyone started chattering a bit.

"I came back just this minute. Is the Master anywhere around?" Erza asked

"Welcome back! The Master is at the League meeting" Mira informed

"Is that so…?" Erza said as she then sighed.

"E-Erza-san what's that enormous thing you brought?" One of the members of the guild asked

"Oh, this? It's a horn of the monster I vanquished. The locals decorated it and gave it to me. I thought it was kind of pretty, so I brought it back, thinking to make a present of it for you people" Erza said as Tython sighed.

'We don't need it' Tython thought

"Is it in the way?" Erza asked

"N-No! Not at all!" The man said as the two others behind him muttered.

"The horn of the monster you vanquished…"

"Incredible…"

"But I've heard about you people. I've heard that you've been causing nothing but trouble. Maybe the Master will overlook it, but I won't!" Erza yelled

"Wh-Who is this woman?" Lucy asked

"Erza! She's amazingly strong!" Happy informed as Tython hid under the bar.

"T-Tython… what are you doing?" Lucy asked

"If she finds me she'll hug me to death… literally in happiness and anger, not just that but from what I remember her armor is made from the finest steel in Fiore.

"Cana… You're drinking? And those clothes?!" Erza scolded

"Visitar, if you're going to dance, do it outside! Wabaka you're dripping your ashes on the table" Erza yelled

"Nab… Don't just stand in front of the request board all the time! Take a job!" Erza scolded

"Erza, Tython-kun is finally back" Mira announced as Tython then turned pale glaring at the white-haired woman.

"You traitor, I'm your boyfriend!" Tython yelled as Mira giggled

Erza was now standing before Tython as she glared at him, Tython grunted as he locked eyes with the scarlet-haired woman.

"Hey… Erza"

"Don't Hey me, you've been gone for 2 ½ years! Leave Mira behind like that, how dare you! No cards, No letters Mira should have broken up with you just for that one reason! But yet here she is giving you another chance if I were you I'd straighten up! And…" Erza trailed off as Tython stood getting scolded.

"We all missed you, and we're sorry… for before" Erza apologized as she hugged Tython.

Tython grunted as he felt her crushing him in Anger and Happiness.

"I-It's fine! Please stop hugging me!" Tython pleaded as Erza let go, Tython then dropped to his hands and knees before Mirajane and Erza.

"Though I am surprised you haven't punished him yet, this is unlike you" Erza said as Mira nodded.

"Wait a second… I'm supposed to be punished?" Tython asked as Mira smiled

"Of course, though I am thinking about it" Mira informed as Tython sighed thinking of a way to end this, as he was still on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry for leaving so long, I should have at least visited your right but… if I didn't leave then, then I'd have to leave now! I know how disappointed and mad you all were when I left and I'm sorry but I promised that I'd come back for you Mira-chan." Tython yelled as she had a flashback

(Flashback)

Tython had already finished packing his stuff as he was now in front of the guild getting ready to leave.

"Tython…" Mira trailed off as Tython waved off

"Mira, you don't have to worry. I'll be coming back for you soon." Tython said as Mira gripped her fists walking towards Tython.

"So you're leaving… just like that?" Mira asked as Tython turned around facing her as he then nodded.

"I have to. It's not a choice… and I'll miss you like crazy Mira-chan. And I…" Tython couldn't say it… not since he's now about to leave her as if three little words were making his heart race.

'If only time could just turn back time…' Tython thought as he grunted

"I love you Mira-chan, and there is no one else in the world I could say that to. And… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" Tython trailed off as tears streamed down his eyes at the pain of leaving her behind.

"Tython-kun…" Mira trailed off as Tython put his hand out

(Now)

"From the moment I met you, everything changed. I had to take you and make you mine. Honestly I can't blame you if you do hate me. It hurts me to think that you'd ever cry" Tython admitted putting his hand out.

"You can call me a thief, but just remember your part. The only reason I'm here is because I love you enough to come back, Mira-chan" Tython stated as Erza smirked

"Well at least you're not as idiotic as you were before, I thought you'd run away." Erza said as Tython rolled his eyes.

"I'm 19 years old, let's just say I'm finally a grown up" Tython stated as Mira and Erza and everyone else in the guild laughed.

"Listen Tython, you have gotten cooler and stronger and call but you're anything but an adult. If you're an adult then I must be the Chairman of the Council" Wabaka joked as he laughed

"Tch. Whatever, honestly you all are nothing more than idiots" Tython stated as he walked in front of the bar.

"For pity's sake! Do I have to do everything? Well, for today, I'll let you be without saying anything" Erza said as Tython rolled his eyes.

'She's saying a heck of a lot for not saying anything…' Lucy thought

"Is she the disciplinary committee for something?" Lucy asked

"She's Erza" Happy stated as Tython laughed

"By the way, where're Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked as Happy showed her the way towards the two.

"H-Hi, Erza… W-We're the best of friends again today… j-just like every day" Gray said shaking Natsu's hand

"Aye" Natsu said

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy yelled in shock

"Really…? I suppose that even best friends fight ever now and again. But what I love is seeing you two together like this" Erza confessed

"W-Well, may not be… best friends… every single minute… but…" Gray trailed off

"Aye" Natsu agreed

"I've never seen Natsu act like this!" Lucy said in shock

"Both Natsu and Gray are afraid of Erza, Let me draw you a chart" Mira said drawing the chart

"But I wonder if a chart is really necessary" Lucy said to herself

"Tython, do you my chart? Isn't just perfect" Mira said as Tython grunted

"Do you want the truth or what you wanna hear?" Tython asked

"The truth of course"

"Mira, as much as I love you… you're drawings are the worst and I think you should really leave the drawing to Reedus" Tython finally admitted feeling a weight off of his shoulders as Mira started to tear up.

"Why do you have to be so mean about my drawings?" Mira asked as Tython wiped her tears.

"Now, Now you just asked me to tell you the truth. Next time I'll just tell you what you want to hear" Tython said in a joyful tone.

"Besides a long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza and she beat the hell out of him" Tython explained as Lucy's mouth was hung open.

"You're kidding! We're talking about the same Natsu?!" Lucy asked in shock

"She also found Gray walking around nude and beat his ass also" Tython informed

"Loke… Well after some problems passed on, Loke then hit on Erza making her beat him with an inch of his life" Tython said as he sighed

"I remember when she caught me doing one my pranks in the guild and somehow the next morning I woke up sleeping on an edge of a cliff." Tython explained as Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor

"E-Even you… but you're eve stronger than Natsu!" Lucy stated

"Well I am stronger than Erza I just do pranks on her doing pay back" Tython explained.

"I'm so glad you tow are such good friends" Erza said in a happy tone.

"Because I have a favor to ask you two, you also Tython" Erza said

"When I was out on a job, I heard some disturbing rumors. I was going to ask the Master's opinion on it, but… this must be addressed quickly, so I'll make the decision and I want you three to help me. You'll come along right?" Erza said as Tython's, Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened.

"Wh-What's this about?" Cana asked

"I've never seen Erza ask anyone to go on a job with her!"

"A woman who took down a monster this big…"

"What kind of job is it…?!" Happy asked in a concerned tone

"We leave tomorrow. Make your preparations" Erza ordered

"Ah… No… Wait…"Gray said

"I never said I agreed to this!" Natsu yelled

"Why do I have to do this, Natsu and Gray should be enough for you" Tython said as Erza looked back at him.

"Yes, but it's been a while and I've heard you've been dying for a fight. And I'd feel safer if you'd come along" Erza said as Mira's eyes widened in shock.

"Erza… and Natsu… and Gray… and Tython-kun… I never even imagined such a thing…" Mira said to herself as she put a finger on her lips.

"This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen…" Mira stated as she was shaken in shock.

'I always thought Team 'Will of Fire' was the best but whatever…' Tython thought

"I-I can't… I just can't…" Gray grunted

"This guy's the creepiest thing in existence and I'm supposed to go with both Erza, Tython and him?!" Gray yelled pointing at Natsu

"A team like that shouldn't even be possible! More than that, I just don't wanna!" Natsu yelled

"As if you could complain, I don't wanna go on a mission with those two idiots… I wanna go on a mission alone! Or better yet with Mira-chan or Master" Tython stated as Mira sighed.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed

Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy screamed

"From today on, you are Natsu" Natsu said as Lucy now had on his vest and scarf

"It'll never work!" Lucy stated

~Eisenwaid Wizard Guild~

"What guild does that armored woman belong to?"

"I don't know"

"She was pretty, huh… Dammit! I wanted to ask her out!"

"Is Kageyama not back yet?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance"

"What was that?!"

"It can't be helped. It won't be easy to break a seal that holds _**that**_."

"This isn't the time to be sitting back and relaxing! This is our opportunity right now!"

"Now, when all those old farts are in their meeting!" The Death God, Erigor said.

~Magnolia Station~

"Why would a monster like Erza need my power?!" Natsu asked

"I don't know! But if anybody should be saved from this, it should be me!" Gray yelled

"Then you just go with her alone! I don't wanna go!" Natsu yelled

"Then don't! I'll just get Erza to kill you afterward!" Gray yelled

"Your fight's causing problems for everyone else! Stop it now!" Lucy yelled at the two bone heads.

"I don't get it! Why do you two fight all the time?!" Lucy said in annoyance

"Why're you here, anyway?" Natsu asked

"Because Mira-san asked me to come!" Lucy yelled

(Flashback)

"Those four might make a wonderfully strong team, but their tendency to fight is rather worrisome. Lucy, could you go mediate between them?" Mira asked

"Eh?!"

"Listen I truth Tython-kun but, he's definitely not the same Tython as before. He's gotten more arrogant, strong and I'm not sure about self-control… hopefully he knows better. Which is why I need you to also cool him down if he gets too worked up. You'll do that for me… right?" Mira asked as Lucy grunted

"Y-Yes… you can count of me!" Lucy stated

(Now)

"It was Mira-san asking, so I had to come along" Lucy said as Tython walked over to her.

"Nice to see how much she trusts me" Tython said

"You really wanted to come, didn't you?" Happy asked

"But _**you'd**_ be a much better mediator between those four than I would! Aww! Poor thing! Mira-san has forgotten that you even exist!" Lucy said

"Aye" Happy said as Tython's eye twitched

"Hey that wasn't nice you know, she did remember him he's just not a problem. Unlike the others he has self-control" Tython stated

"You jerk! Why do you carry around that stupid futon all the time anyway?" Gray asked

"It's what I sleep on, of course! What are you, an idiot?!" Natsu asked

"Aww… This is going to be a pain" Lucy said as she then got a great idea.

"Hey, Erza-san!" Lucy called

"We're such great friends today!" Gray said with a happy face.

"Oh, aye!" Natsu said

"This could be fun!" Lucy said as she laughed

"You tricked us, you little…" Natsu and Gray yelled

"Hey, I'm beginning to suspect that you really _**are**_ friends!" Lucy mocked bit.

"Don't even joke about that! Why do I have to go off feeling like this?! My shoulders are already stiff with the stress…" Gray muttered

"Would you like some fish?" Happy asked

"What good is that?!" Gray yelled

"Lucy, why are you here?" Tython asked

"Didn't you even listen to me?!" Lucy yelled

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Erza asked as she carried her heavy luggage.

"This is… a lot of stuff!" Lucy said in shock.

"Did you have to bring so much stuff? Hand it over already, I'll look like a jackass if others seen you carrying around the luggage" Tython said as Erza smiled

"Thank you Tython-kun, how kind of you" Erza said as Tython strapped on the belt for the luggage.

"Just call me Tython alright? Only Mira-chan gets to call me Tython-kun remember?" Tython asked as Erza nodded

"My apologizes Tython, I forgot" Erza apologized

"Hm? Didn't I see you yesterday at Fairy Tail?" Erza question

"I'm a new member. My name is Lucy. Mira-san asked me to go along with you. It's nice to meet you" Lucy greeted as she bowed.

"My name is Erza. Nice to meet you. I see. So you're the girl that everybody at the guild was talking about" Erza said

"You took down some bodyguard gorilla, right? We can use you" Erza said

"That was Tython and Natsu… and the story's gotten a little garbled" Lucy said as she sighed

"We may run into a bit of _**danger**_ in this job, but with your energy, I'm sure you'll be okay" Erza said

"Danger?!" Lucy yelled

"I don't know what we're supposed to face, but I'll go along… under one condition, this goes for you too Tython!" Natsu yelled

"A condition?" Erza repeated

"Y-You idiot! I-I don't need to set conditions! I'll work for you, Erza, anytime!" Gray said as Tython sighed

"Your such a wimp you know that" Tython said

"Let's hear it" Erza said

"Go for it" Tython said as the two waited

"Once we're back, I want to take both of you on! I'm not like I was before!" Natsu challenged

!

"H-Hey! Don't do it! You want to die?!" Gray warned

"I admit, you have grown. I'm not certain that I'd win, but… fine. I accept your challenge" Erza said as Tython then looked over at Natsu

"I must admit, you did impress me at that last mission… I won't mind giving you a beating or two" Tython said with an arrogant tone.

"What do you mean you're not certain you'd win?! I don't want you pulling any punches! And what do you mean give me a beating or two?!" Natsu yelled

"Heh. Heh. I know. But you've gotten rather strong. That's all I meant" Erza stated

"Fine. But I do this mission with you Erza, that mean that you're gonna have to convince Mira to go on a mission with me… at least once!" Tython said as Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so eager to have Mira to go on a mission with you? You know that she stopped so why force her?" Erza said

"She's strong… she may have lost the will to fight but her power is strong enough for me to go on a mission with. Basically I can count on her for power that makes her valuable" Tython stated as Erza nodded

"I see, I never would have thought you'd try to go and use her like that though" Erza admitted as Tython smirked

"I'm not using her… I need her. Without her power there no way I can get _**him**_ back, not alone that is" Tython stated as Erza's eyes widened

"I-I see… I'll ask her but if she says no then I won't force her" Erza stated as Tython nodded

"Alright then, I'll come" Tython said

"Gray, do you want to challenge me, too?" Erza asked as Gray shook his head no.

"Hyaahh! I'm on fire now! Let's get this thing moving!" Natsu yelled as he face was turned to fire.

~On the train~

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh… Hahh!" Natsu panted holding his stomach as Tython was calm listening to his music with his headphones.

"Natsu, what a disgrace!" Gray said

"You're an eyesore. Sit somewhere else. Or better yet, get off the train and run alongside!" Gray yelled

"I know it happens every time, but it looks so painful…" Lucy said as she then looked over at Tython

"Why don't you have motion sickness?" Lucy asked

"I do… Though I had a Healing Sorcerer to put a spell onto these specific headphones so I won't get motion sickness, that they say that only the smartest Dragon Slayers are about to pass by motion sickness." Tython explained as Lucy nodded.

"For pity's sake… I guess there's no help for it. Some sit by me" Erza said patting the seat next to her

"Does this mean that I should move?" Lucy asked

"Aye…" Natsu said as he sat next to her panting, then she immediately gave him a hard blow to the stomach.

"That should settle you down a bit" Erza said as he whumped onto her lap

"Tython, do you need any…"

"I'm good!" Tython yelled cutting Erza off as she then nodded

"Come to think of it… I've never seen anyone other than Natsu and Tython do magic at Fairy Tail" Lucy admitted

"Erza-san, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked

"Just call me Erza" Erza said

"Erza's magic is very pretty. He opponent's blood… goes spurting everywhere!" Happy said

"And that's pretty huh?" Lucy asked

"That's anything but" Tython stated

"My magic isn't anything much. If you want pretty magic, Gray's is much prettier than mine" Erza stated as Gray put his fist onto his palm creating the Fairy Tail symbol made out of ice.

"I do ice magic" Gray said

"Wow!" Lucy said in amazement

"Even though ice doesn't suit you much" Tython said out loud as he laughed

"Leave me alone" Gray groaned

"Ice! Fire! Ah!" Lucy realized

"Is that why you two don't get along? It's so simple, it's almost cute!" Lucy said holding her laughter

"Is that true?" Erza asked

"Who cares, anyway?!" Gray yelled

"But more important, isn't it about time you told us what this about, Erza? What are we here for?" Tython asked

"It must be something incredible for someone like you to want help!" Gray said

"Yes… Let's discuss it" Erza said

"On my way back from my last job… I stopped by a bar where wizards gather in Onibas. And there were a few people who drew my attention" Erza said getting flashback.

"Hey! What's holding up the liquor?!" A man yelled gaining Erza's attention

"For Crissakes! Get a move on!" The man yelled pouring his drink onto the floor.

"Byard! Don't get red in the face!" The other man said

"Yeah"

"Nobody could take this aggravation and not get mad!" The man stated as he made beer pour into his cup using his magic.

"We finally found out where _**Lullaby**_ is, and there's that seal! What's with it?! Nothing we did broke the thing!" The men complained

"Idiot! Pipe down!" One of the men yelled

"Yeah. You're too loud!" The other stated

"Dammit!" The man yelled gulping down his beer

"That magic seal can't be broken simply by numbers alone. I'll take it from here. You all can return to the guild now. And tell Erigor… I will return in three days with _**Lullaby**_ in hang." A young man promised

"Are you serious?! You've figured out a way to break the seal?"

"Wow! That's Kage-chan for you!"

(Now)

"Lullaby?" Gray repeated

"A child's bedtime song? Might it be some kind of sleep magic?" Lucy questioned

"I don't know. But when I heard that it was sealed… _**I figured it must have some strong magic.**_' Erza said as her bangs covered her face.

"I don't see the problem… Sure, some guys are trying to break the seal to some magic we don't know about… But that doesn't make for a mission. It isn't anything, really" Gray stated

"True. At first, I didn't give it much thought, either. That is, until I heard the name _**Erigor**_… He's the ace of the Eisenwald wizard guild- the Death God, Erigor!" Erza announced

"D-Death God?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"That's a nickname for a wizard who accepts only assassination requests. The Council has since banned all assassination requests, but Eisenwald has chosen to chase after the money" Erza explained

"As a result, they were expelled from the League six years ago"… Now they've been categorized as a _**dark guild**_." Erza informed

"Dark guild?!" Lucy yelled in shocked as she started shiver.

"Lucy, you're covered in soup" Happy said as Lucy started sweating

"That's sweat!"Lucy yelled

"So that's it…" Gray trailed off as Tython's bangs covered his eyes as he heard the name Dark Guild.

"I see, you were right to bring others along" Tython stated

"Hold on a minute! They were expelled… Weren't they punished?!" Lucy asked in a shaken up tone.

"They were. At the time, the Master of Eisenwald was arrested. _**And the order was given to disband the guild**_" Erza said

"But the majority of all that they call dark guilds… have ignored the order and continued acting as guilds, though most of the dark guilds had started disappearing about almost a year or so ago… that was you wasn't it, Tython?" Erza asked as Tython grunted resting his elbow on his Kanata.

"So what if it was? I didn't kill anyone or anything" Tython muttered looking the other way as Erza then laughed

"You're not in trouble, in fact I was saying my thanks" Erza said as Lucy started trembling.

"Maybe I should go home…" Lucy said walking back over to the train

"I knew that was coming!" Happy predicted

"I wasn't paying close enough attention. That moment I heard the name Erigor… _**I should have bled them all dry.**_" Erza said in a serious tone

"Yeah… If it was just the four of them in the bar, you could probably have taken them all, Erza. But if it was the entire guild…" Gray trailed off

"What are they planning once they get this _**Lullaby**_ magic? I decided that I can't just disregard it" Erza stated

"We're going to march on Eisenwald!" Erza ordered

"Sounds like fun… besides for me I'd be nothing more than taking on any other dark guild." Tython said with a grin.

"I shouldn't have come!" Lucy complained

"You're losing too much soup!" Happy said as Lucy gained a tick mark.

"Quit call it soup!" Lucy yelled

"So, do you know where the Eisenwald guild is?" Gray asked

"That's what we're in this town investigate" Erza said

"Huh?" Lucy said in a panicked tone

"Oh, on… You're kidding?! Natsu isn't here!" Lucy yelled in panic as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

~Natsu~

"Young man, is this seat taken?" An anonymous man asked

"Oh, dear… You don't look at all well. Are you all right?" The man asked as Natsu was wheezing

"You're from Fairy Tail… An official guild… How I envy you…" The man said with a smile on his face.

(This man was an Eisenwald Wizard: Kageyama or Kage-chan for short)

~Onibas Station~

"What's this supposed to mean?!"

"We were so caught in the discussion that we left Natsu on the train! I knew he was bad in moving vehicles! I take responsibility! I must ask one of you to hit me!" Erza pleaded

"Now, Now…" Lucy said as she sighed

"Come on, Let's not do this" Tython pleaded

"And for that reason, you must stop the train!" Erza yelled

"Wh-What reason was that?" The a man who works at the train station asked

"So all the members of Fairy Tail are like that, huh?" Lucy said to herself as Tython and Gray gained a tick mar.

"Hey! I'm completely normal!" Gray yelled

"Yeah, I'm very normal!" Tython yelled

"An exhibitionist and a guy who says he's from another planet of ninja's growing up in a place called Kohona the Leaf Village… Normal?!" Lucy yelled

"We must! For the sake of our member!" Erza yelled

Stop asking the impossible, please! Just for one passenger who missed his exit?!" Who would stop a train for that?!" The man yelled

'Emergency Stop Signal'

"Happy!" Erza yelled

"W-Wait!" The man pleaded

"Aye, Aye!" Happy said as he pulled down the Emergency Stop Signal down.

"Wh-What's that?" One of the men asked

"An accident?!" The other yelled

'Chang… Chang… Chang…'

"We're going after Natsu! Excuse me, your job is to take this luggage to the Hotel Chili" Erza ordered

"Who… are you…?" The stranger asked

"_**This whole thing's messed up… Your clothes!**_" Lucy yelled

"It sure is" Gray agreed

- Natsu -

"Fairy Tail. I've heard a lot about it. Mirajane is pretty famous, huh? She appears in magazines every now and again. She's beautiful. I wonder why she went off active duty? She's still very very young" The man said as Natsu panted.

"There's one more… I don't remember her name. But she's a new member and very cute, right? You know her, right?" Kage asked

"I guess there are a lot of cute girls in the official guilds, huh? I'm so jealous of you! There are no signs of a girl even coming near our guild. Why don't you share the spoils a little? Or let's just…Kick! Hyaa-ha!" The man laughed as he shoved his foot against Natsu's face.

"To tell the truth, expulsion sucks. We dark guilds are discriminated against." Kage said as he gave a funny look at Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu said

"Huh? Oh so you've finally decided to speak! Hya ha ha!" Kage laughed

"Wh-What do… you think… you're doing… you jerk…" Natsu muttered

"What? I can't hear you!" Kage taunted

"You Fairy Tail bunch really like to stand out, don't you? I hate it when you guys put on airs just because you're in an official guild! Do you know what we call you people at Fairy Tail?" The man asked glaring at Natsu.

"Flies. We call you fairies 'flies'! eh heh heh!" Kage said as he laughed

"Time to swat a fly! Hah! Hah!" Kage said as he chopped his hand on Natsu's head.

"You little…" Natsu grumbled

"Oh… You want to take me on?" Kage asked in such a calm tone.

"Gaaahh!" Natsu yelled as he unleashed his flames onto his hands.

"Urk!" Natsu held his volmit

"Hya ha ha! What's that supposed to be? Is that magic?!" Kage joked as he laughed.

"You want to see magic?" Kage asked

"This is how to use magic!" Kage yelled as his shadow punched him in the face.

"Hya ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kage laughed

"D-Dammit…" Natsu groaned until he then felt the train stopped.

"Huhh?! Why's the train stopping?!" Kage asked as Natsu flipped over

"It stopped…" Natsu said as he then looked down

"Hm?" Natsu said

"S-So you saw it…?!" Kage said in a scarce tone.

"Don't give me that… That was a heck of a job you just did on me…" Natsu said as his fist was swarming with fire.

"Eh?!"

"_**Now you get it back!**_" Natsu yelled

Kage flipped back flopping into the next room of the train.

"That was my Fly Punch!" Natsu yelled as the man grunted wiping his nose and mouth a bit.

"Y-You…" Kage groaned

'We have just confirmed that the present stop signal was sent out under erroneous circumstances. We will be under way presently. We apologize for inconvenience'

"This is bad…" Natsu said as he got his stuff

"Gotta go!" Natsu yelled

"Do you think I'd allow that?!" Kage yelled standing up

"You attacked a member of Eisenwald! Don't even think that it ends here, you fly!" Kage yelled as he wiped the blood off of his cheek.

"I'm going to remember your face, too! You dug your own grave when you insulted Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled gripping his fist.

"Next time we're taking this outside… Urk!" Natsu yelled about to throw up jumping through the window.

"Natsu?!" Erza yelled

"Why is he jumping from the train?!" Gray yelled

"What's up?" Tython asked

"_**Waaah!**_" Natsu yelled as Natsu then head-butted against Gray.

"Natsu, are you all right?!" Erza asked

'Magic Four-Wheeler Car (Magic Item) Faster than a horse-drawn carriage, but uses up the magic of the driver.'

"That hurt! What were you doing, Natsu, you jerk?!" Gray yelled

"I'm suffering amnesia from the shock. Who are you? And why do you stink?" Natsu questioned

"What?!" Lucy yelled

"Natsu, I'm sorry!" Happy apologized

"Happy! Erza! Tython! Lucy! How could you do that?! _**You left me behind!**_" Natsu yelled

"Forgive me" Erza pleaded

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized

"For some reason I regret coming back" Tython admitted

"That's pretty convenient amnesia you've got there" Gray said glaring at Natsu

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Erza said

"Ow, your armor!" Natsu yelled as Tython laughed

"Now you get to see how I felt!" Tython said

"Who are you calling 'all right'?! I was just attacked by a werid guy on the train!" Natsu yelled gripping her wrist in anger.

"What did he call it… Aye…zen…vault…" Natsu trailed off as Erza then slapped Natsu

"You absolute fool!" Erza yelled

"Hm?" Natsu yelled as he skidded across the ground

"I was searching all over for people from Eisenwald!" Erza yelled

"You didn't tell _me_ about it…" Natsu growled

"_**Why didn't you listen to what I was saying?!**_" Erza yelled as she gained a tick mark.

'Because you knocked him out cold!' Tython and Lucy thought

"He was on that train, huh? Well we'll have to go after him" Erza said as she stretched out her fist.

"Did you notice anything special about him?" Erza asked

"He didn't have much that was special…" Natsu stated as he then remembered something

"He did have this skull-like flute… The skull had three eyes in it…" Natsu remembered

"What's that mean? What a creepy guy!" Gray yelled as Tython's eyes widened in shock.

"A flute with a skull that had three eyes…" Tython trailed off as Lucy and Happy looked over at Tython.

"What's wrong, Tython…?" Happy asked

"No… It couldn't be… that was nothing more than some made-up story but… But if that flute could put out a _**spell song**_… Lullaby… sleep… death…" Tython muttered as he started to shake all over in shock.

"T-That flue is Lullaby! The spell song _**Lullaby**_… It's 'death' magic!" Tython yelled

"W-What?!" Lucy yelled

"A spell song?" Gray questioned

"I remember reading it in books and all but, it's one of the forbidden types of magic! Death curses... you know, that kind of stuff" Tython explained

"Yes… Just as the name implies, it's a black magic that puts the victim under a curse that causes him to die." Erza said as Tython nodded

"Yes… but Lullaby is worse than that." Tython stated

~Kunuhi Station~

"Aah!"

"Eee!"

"Get the passengers and conductors off! Everything goes off! This train now belongs to Eisenwald!" Erigor yelled as everyone started running and screaming away.

"We heard you were coming back by this train, so we wait for you, Kageyama" Erigor said

"I somehow managed to break through the seal" Kage said stepping out of the train.

"Here it is" Kage said handing over the Lullaby.

"Oh… So this… is the forbidden magic item… Lullaby?!" Erigor said as he chuckled

"Yeahh!" The men of the guild yelled

"That's Kage-chan for you!"

"It mean that our plans are complete!"

"This flute used to be nothing more than a tool used in death curses. But the great black wizard Zeref upgraded it into a full-fledged magic flute" Erigor explained

"_**He changed it into something very frightening, huh…?**_" Erigor said

"Anyone who hears the sound of the flute falls under a death curse… _**The mass-murder curse magic, Lullaby!**_" Erigor yelled as he laughed

"Let's get started! Our mission is under way!" Erza yelled

"_**Mass-murder curse magic?!**_ If that kind of thing gets into Erigor's hands… _** Dammit! Who are they planning to use it against?!**_" Erza yelled

~Kunugi Station~

"These men with a cauldron suddenly boarded the train…" The old man said

"I've seen 'em before! They're from the dark guild that's in these parts!" Another man informed

"I left my work tools on that train! I'd trade my wife to get them back!" The old man pleaded

"So those guys stole a train?!" Lucy yelled

"_**That's what it sounds like.**_" Happy said

"I could understand a horse carriage or a boat, but a train…?" Lucy questioned

"Aye. It can only ride where the rails are. Are there any advantages to stealing a train?" Happy questioned

"The main thing is that it has speed" Gray said as Tython nodded.

"They must be in a great hurry to get somewhere in time to do maximum damage!" Gray yelled as he started stripping his clothing.

"Why are you stripping?" Lucy asked as she then looked over at Tython closing his eyes listening to his music.

"Hey this is serious! Why are you listening to music!" Lucy asked as Tython looked over at Lucy

"Did you not hear me before? I said I need this to stay under control unless you want me to end up like Natsu over there!" Tython yelled as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

'I can't believe this? I should of stayed on that train with Natsu… or better yet go after that train myself' Tython thought

"But the army's already been called in. It's only a matter of time until they're caught" Lucy said as she sighed

"I hope you're right…" Erza said

- Ichigo -

"Reports! Ichigo Uzumaki! Please come in!" A guard from the Rune Knights yelled through Ichigo's crystal ball.

"Urk! What the hell is it? Can't you see I was sleeping?" Ichigo yelled as he stood up groaning as he scratched his head.

"S-Sir… it's 11 o'clock you should be up by now" The guard stated as Ichigo glared at him through the crystal ball.

"N-Never mind that! Members from the Dark Guild Eisenwald! We need your help at once!" The guard pleaded

"Eisenwald… I see, it must be Erigor. It's been a while since he stole my flute…" Ichigo muttered to himself as he put on his coat.

(Outfit from Kirito SAO outfit S1)

"I'll be on my way through… it may take a while… since it's all the way over to another city" Ichigo said as he put his swords in the back of its holder case for the duel swords.

"T-Thank you! Ichigo I mean sir!" The guard thanked as Ichigo grunted breaking the crystal ball.

'I'm only doing this because he stole something of mine… nothing more, nothing less' Ichigo thought as he walked out of the door.

"Let's go Dyudra" Ichigo yelled as he watched Dyudra walked out of the door in Fox form.

"Yes, Young Master" Dyudra said bowing before Ichigo as Ichigo grunted walking off.

- On the train -

"A fly…?" Erigor said as he sat onto the train's seat.

"Yes…" Kage said

"He was on board this train until just before the station. He was really pathetic…" Kage stated as Erigor then started playing the flute making Kage drop down onto his knees holding them in pain.

"You didn't leave him with any suspicions did you?" The man asked as Kage screamed from the pain of his ears.

"This mission isn't something that's going to fail just on the suspicions of one fly, is it?!" The man yelled as he grunted clenching his head.

"_**Of course not**_" Erigor stated giving a glare to Kage.

"But I don't want anything making trouble for us. Do you understand?" Erigor asked as flickered around with the flute. As everyone then took a gulp of fear.

"_**A fly, huh…? **_ There are some forests where flies aren't allowed." Erigor said

- Tython & the others -

"Erza, you're going too fast! The SE plus is beginning to swell up!" Gray yelled

"If they play that flue, a lot of people are going to die! Just one note will put people's lives in danger!" Erza yelled

"I know that, but we don't know what they're after yet… We may be in for a pitched battle! If you push this thing too hard, your magic may dry up when we're in a pinch!" Gray yelled as Tython then looked over next to Erza.

"I don't care! If worse comes to worst, I'll fight them with a broken stick! Besides, I have you guys!" Erza yelled as Tython smiled

"There was something I was supposed to say to you, Lucy… but I can't seem to remember it." Happy said trying to remember.

"What?" Lucy asked

"Like I said, I can't remember!" Happy said

"Now you've got me worried! Remember it!" Lucy demanded

"Hmm…" Happy said trying to remember.

"I'm feeling sick…" Natsu said covering his mouth.

"I'm… feeling… sick…" Happy muttered

"Is that is?!" Lucy yelled

"_**Natsu, you'll fall out!**_" Lucy yelled

"Geeeh… Let me fall…" Natsu said as he hung out of the window.

"Hmm… What was it? Lucy… Werid. Fish. Tasty. Lucy… Werid." Happy muttered

"What do you mean 'werid'?!" Lucy yelled

"Ah!" Lucy yelled in surprise

!

"What is that…?" Lucy asked

~Oshibashi Station~

The town was Murmurring in question.

'Everyone, this area is dangerous! Please stay back! This station is closed to allow for maintenance work following a derailment!' The announcer yelled

"Derailment? No… I hear it's terrorists!" The man yelled trying to spread rumors.

'No one is to enter the station until we can assure safety for all passengers'

"We're going in!" Erza yelled pushing others aside

"But it's closed off!" Lucy yelled

"I don't need to hear ever little complaint!" Tython yelled

"Quit being sick!" Gray demanded

"What's the situation inside the station?" Erza asked

"Wh-Who the heck are you?!" The conductor asked as she then head-butted the conductor moving onto another.

"What's the situation inside the station?" Erza asked as she then head-butted the man for not giving him an answer.

"That's the situation inside the station?" Erza asked until the conductor stood up in fear.

"I guess she only wants to talk to someone with quick answers" Lucy said turning away from the scene.

"So you're beginning to see how we feel?" Gray said as Tython grunted

"Honestly… it's like we all belong together" Tython said turning away.

"But is _**this**_ my job?!" Lucy yelled

"We're going in!" Erza yelled

"Right!" Gray said

"Let's go" Tython demanded

"Aye-aye!" Happy said

"I'm being ignored" Lucy said to herself as she carried Natsu over her shoulder.

'An army platoon went in, but it hasn't returned… What about the Eisenwald terrorists? They haven't come out, either! They may be fighting inside!'

They looked seeing the soilders scattered all over the place!

"Ehhh?!" Lucy yelled in shock

"They're been all wiped out!" Happy said in shock

"They were fighting an entire guild. In other words, all of the enemies are wizards. A platoon of soldiers can't take that on" Erza stated as the man groaned holding his head.

"We're waiting on Reinforcements… Ichigo… Uzuma…ki…" The man informed until he passed out as Erza's, Gray's and Tython's eyes widened.

'I-Ichigo's coming… here?! I thought he was completely siding in with the darkness but... to think he'd side with the Rune Knights?!' Erza thought in shock.

'Ichigo's apart of the Rune Knights… what about his revenge, unless he… gave up on his revenge' Tython thought.

"Erza… if Ichigo's coming that means that…" Tython was cut off by Erza

"Yes, we can bring him back to Fairy Tail and finally end this" Erza said as they both nodded.

'Ichigo… I still have plenty of questions once we capture you' Erza thought as Tython then grinned

"Let's hurry, the platform is this way!" Tython yelled running up the steps.

"I knew you'd come… Fairy Tail" Erigor said as he sat on top of the train

"Wh-What's with all the people…?" Lucy asked as Tython smirked

"I've been waiting for you" Erigor said looking at the two.

"Oh really? So you're Erigor, huh?" Tython asked as one of the members noticed Erza and Tython.

"Huh…? I've seen the chick in armor before…"

"I get it. So you're the one who figured out our plan?"

"Natsu, wake up! This is the job!" Lucy yelled at Natsu shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"It won't work! Lucy - Magic Four-Wheeler Car - He went from the train A triple combo!" Happy yelled

"You're counting me as a moving vehicle?!" Lucy asked

"You flies…! It's because of you that I…" Kage yelled as one of the members tried calming him down.

"Mm? That… voice…"

"What are you guys after? What happens to you next depends on your answer" Erza stated

"And you better make it quick, luckily for you… I'm in a good mood today. And I want to get ready for him as fast as I can" Tython said

"We just want to play! _**We're not getting work, so we've got all the time in the world on our hands**_" Erigor said as the others laughed with him.

"_**You don't get it yet? There's something special about this station**_" Erigor said as he chuckled

"Since the army was here, it means that the one and only '_**Revontheus**_' will soon arrive to retrieve his item. He'll be someone who I'm just _**dying**_ to kill…" Erigor said as he chuckled

"He's flying!" Lucy yelled

"It's wind magic!" Happy yelled

"_**The station? Revontheus?**_" Erza muttered as the man fly in the air.

"_**Buzzz!**_" Erigor said with a frown.

"_**You're planning on broadcasting Lullaby?!**_" Tython said in shock

"Ehh?!"

"What's that?!"

"_**Bwa ha ha ha ha!**_" Erigor laughed

"I'd say there's a mob of several hundred… no, several thousand fools fathered out there! And if I play it loud, the melody of death could spread throughout the entire town!" Erigor announced as he laughed

"_**Are you talking about indiscriminate mass murder?!**_" Erza yelled

"This is a purge… of people who don't realize that others' _**rights**_ have been stolen away! They tout their own _**rights **_and only work to preserve their petty way of life. I'm purging the world of fools!" Erigor said as he laughed

"Their crime is to live in a word unaware of how unfair life can be! _**And the Death God will mete out punishment!**_" Erigor said with a crazy out of mind grin on his face.

"A punishment we call death!" Erigor yelled

"You're not going to get any 'rights' back by doing that! But really it was your own fault in the first place! You guys are really appalling!" Lucy yelled

"What we came here for isn't our 'rights,' it's our ability to 'rule'! Once we rule, we can wash away the past and have absolute control over the future!" Erigor yelled as he chuckled

"What are you guys? Idiots?!" Tython yelled

"Too bad for you… little flies…" Kage said as Natsu groaned

"That voice!" Natsu yelled

"You're going to die without ever seeing the glory of the new Dark Age!" Kage yelled as Erza grunted looking back.

"I don't think so!" Tython yelled as he sliced the fist in half by his Kanata.

"You…" Kage trailed off as Tython smirked with lightning surrounding him.

"Seems like I brought the spark back!" Tython yelled in a confident tone.

"Huh? There's a whole bunch of them! They've enemies! They're all enemies!" Lucy yelled

'You fell for our trap, didn't you? Fairy Tail!'

'I've had to make a few adjustments… but this was in the plan from the first! There are certain people who have to hear my tune… the people I must kill!' Erigor thought as he laughed

- Ichigo -

There were now two robotic androids shooting away another small town that Ichigo was passing by.

"Hey! Calm down sis, you're gonna blow a circuit if you keep this up!" One of the androids yelled

"I'm still not talking to you!"

"Why because I blew up that clothing store? Because I killed that one guy you thought was cute?" The android asked as an old man held up a gun shaking.

"Everything I like you destroy!"

"You demon… that was my son you killed! Grr… yah!" The old man yelled as he shot the android, the bullet then flew off the android as he raised an eyebrow looking back at the old man walking towards the man.

"Stay away from me… you murder!" The old man yelled as he shot him again but it flew off of him!

Shooting multiple times as he kept on walking as the android kept a sly grin on his face.

"So you wanna play cowboy tough guy? Well alright then old timer… draw!" The android said in a cowboyish voice as he brought up his own gun against the old man's chin.

"Check it out… aww you're not the only one in town we a peace keeper!"

"Please don't shoot me!" The old man pleased

"Hey… sorry gramps you shot first!" The android said as he was about to shoot until an energy blast was shot towards android making the android jumped up by his sister the other android!

"What was that?" The brother android asked as they saw Ichigo drop down, Ichigo immediately reequipped his coat leaving him in his black tank top, black jeans and purple boots.

"Hey… it's you" The brother android said

"Yeah it's me, the name's Ichigo or otherwise known as Revontheus. Look it's over, it stops here" Ichigo said

"It does huh? Revontheus don't you remember to the others? Nothing stops 'here' except you!" The brother android yelled

"Gosh I hate you! He's such an arrogant little punk, even if he is cute!" The sister android yelled as she growled

"Man, that's it… I want him dead. It's a matter of principle" The sister android stated

"I don't mind consider it done. But look sis we'll be growing weeks with the fine, got it?" The brother android said whispering the last part as she grinned

"I don't care I need this, I've been in a bad mood all day!" She yelled as she put her hand out making a light beam shoot out of it towards Ichigo as Ichigo shifted away behind her.

"Gyah! Hey he's behind you!" The brother android yelled as Ichigo punched her in the face making her fly back!

She sat up in the rubble getting up as she groaned

"D-Darn him… he's so dead!" She yelled as she charged before him throwing a punch until he grabbed her arm shifting behind her as he shifted away again.

"Darn it!" She yelled looking around until she looked over seeing him shifted over there throwing a punch until Ichigo grabbed her fist throwing her over as she shot another light beam towards him as he moved her head to the left making it fly right by him making a huge explosion as the sister flew back a few steps.

"Man he's good!" The brother android said as she gripped her fists.

"I… hate you!" The sister android yelled

"You hate the face that your powerless to stop me… that your completely out matched. Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like the people in this town or better yet this country do. Fools! How do you think how you killed an old friend of mine by ganging up against him in the rain! And even he had no way out! Well now it's your turn, I hope you'd enjoyed it" Ichigo lectured as he kept a serious look on his face.

"Hmph. You can't beat the two of us!" The brother android yelled

"Brother… let's kill this punk!" The sister android yelled as he nodded, the two androids dashed over to Ichigo as he shifted before the brother could punch him! The brother looked up as his eyes widened until Ichigo punched him in the face making him scream in pain!

The sister then put both of her hands out shoot light beams towards Ichigo as charged towards her slapping away her light beams as put his hand in her face yelling.

"This is for everyone who's suffered by the likes of you!" Ichigo yelled shooting a light beam of shadows in her face! Blowing her apart into nothing more than a scrap of metal.

Ichigo was left standing as the ashes of her blew with the wind as the brother android's eyes widened in shock and fear!

"I-It… it can be, y-you killed her! Kid! That's one mistake you won't live to regret!" The brother yelled

"You think this life is all about you? What about the others… the ones that you two killed?" Ichigo questioned as he shifted over to the brother kicked him in the face making the brother fall back! Ichigo then twirled in the air in a ball as he then stood in the air throwing another light beam at the android blowing him to pieces.

"It's going to be all right sir I promise" Ichigo promised

"My son…" The old man repeated as tears streamed down his eyes

"I lost plenty of those who were important to me including my entire family so I know how you must feel" Ichigo said as he sighed

'I wish I can say it's all over for today… but there's one more thing that has to be done. Yes I can feel it in my bones, I know you're out their… Erigor and soon enough I'll be coming for you also… Madara Uchiha!'

Hey guys! What do you think? Review me for your thoughts and see you next week!

Review!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35: Tython Uchiha: The Golden Warrior

"Prepare yourself for the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy announced

Erigor then looked over to him Kage and smirked "I'll leave the rest to you, while I go play the flute" Erigor said as he had a grin on his face.

"Let these clueless flies…feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness" Erigor said as he flew away.

"Are you running away, Erigor?!" Tython asked

"Shit! Is he running to the next building!" Gray yelled in anger

"Natsu! Gray! Both of you, go after him!" Erza yelled as they looked at each other

"...Mmmm…"

"If you work together, there's no way you would lose to Erigor" Tython stated as he took out his Kanata.

"…Mmmm…."

"Erigor is planning to use the Lullaby in the station" Natsu growled as he him and Gray went head to head

"We have to prevent that from happening, no matter what" Gray yelled as they both had a dark aura surronding the two as they glared at each.

"Take care of… this many people, just us two girls?" Lucy asked in a shaken up tone

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm staying here" Tython said as Lucy then smiled in relief.

"Yes, Tython, Lucy and I will take care of things here" Erza said Tython activated his Sharigian.

"Are you two listening to me?!" Erza yelled

"O-Of coruse!"

"Go!" Erza yelled

"Aye, sir!"

"The strongest team is broken up!" Lucy yelled in shock

"Two of them ran away"

"Are they going after Erigor-san?"

"Leave them to me" One of the members said as he raised his hand, this man's name was Rayure.

"Me, too! I can't forgive that pink head!" Kage yelled disappearing into his shadow.

"Oh boy, Rayure and Kage are so beilligerent" Beard said

"It's all for the plan. They're much more respectable than you" Karakka stated

"I bet it's more fun to play with the girls and that other guy then those two" Beard stated

"I'm not sure about that guy, his magic seems stronger than those two combined" Karakka said as Beard grunted.

"Once we take care of these people, we'll go after them" Erza said as Lucy nodded.

"What can two girls do…? Both of them are gorgeous, though" Beard said as he grinned

"Too bad we have to kill them"

"How about we catch and sell them?"

"Wait until we get to see the Fairies' Strip Show"

"How despicable" Erza grunted as she gripped her fists.

"It's troublesome to be too cute" Lucy said as Tython was now on his hands and knees in defeat.

"I-I'm here too you know…" Tython said as Happy was trying to get Lucy out of Dreamland.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail further. I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow" Erza said she equipped her sword.

"She took out her sword! A magic sword!" Lucy said in amazement

"That's not so rare!"

"We have a lot of swordsmages here, too"

"We'll that strip that armor off of you!"

Erza then charged towards the men slashing her sword as the men screamed in pain falling back as Lucy's eyes in surprise and amazement.

"Tch! Take this ranged magic!" One of the guild members yelled as he put out one of his hands as Erza equipped her spear lunging it at another man.

"Spear!" Lucy said in surprise as Erza then equipped twin swords kicking another man down.

"And twin swords this time!?"

"Th-This woman… how can she ex-quip her weapons so fast?!"

*Ex-quip is a made up word, meaning Exchange and Equip*

"Axe?!"

Erza had just defeated another round of men as Tython grunted.

"Hey don't take all the fun for yourself!" Tython yelled as he dashed towards the men slashing his sword as lightning followed his sword.

"Lightning?!"

Tython then threw his sword in the air as he casted a jutsu.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

"This guy can use Fire too?!"

Tython then shifted over to the side as he jumped up grabbing his sword.

"Lucy, Erza, watch out!" Tython warned as they stepped back away from him as he stabbed in sword in the ground.

'Chidori Current'

Several men were shocked by lighting as Erza ex-quipped another sword.

"Magic swords are just like your stellar spirits; they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please" Happy explained

"I see… amazing"

"Erza's greatness starts here" Happy stated

"Eh?"

"Erza?"

"Yeah, Tython's not even trying! His magic is even stronger than Erza's!"

"T-Tython?"

"We still have this many people…?" Erza said as Tython grinned.

"Too much trouble. I'll just wipe you out" Erza said as Tython raised an eyebrow seeing her equip her armor.

"Wow! Her armor's coming off!"

"Uh-yooo"

"That looks Ecchi!" Lucy thought to herself as she watched

"Swordmages usually ex-quip their weapons as they fight but Erza can fight while ex-quipping her 'Magic Armor' to increase her ability. That's Erza's magic: The Knight"

"Really? You just had to pull out that armor? Fine then, I guess I'll at least try this time" Tython said as he puts his hands inside of his robe taking it off as he hung from his snake thing that Sasuke wears around his waist, then activating his cursed seal.

"I haven't used this for a long time…" Tython said as Lucy's eyes widened in surprise

"W-What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked

"That's the thing about Tython, he doesn't just fight with only magic… like I said before you may think we were kidding but he really isn't from _**here**_. He's from a world of Ninja's… something no mage in this world could use except from his world" Happy explained

"Erza… Tython… They can't be…" Karakka said as his eyes widened

"Dance, my swords…"

"Let's end this…" Tython said as he grew white wings as if they were from an angel and his lighting turned from blue to gold! Not yellow… but golden lightning!

"Circle Sword!" Men were now being scattered all over the place as she hit them with her swords.

"Lightning Dragon's 360 Arrow!" Tython threw his blade as lightning surrounded it making a turn as it make a circle, Tython jumped up grabbing his sword flickering around his Kanata as he put it back in place, then the men fell back grunting and yelling in pain as Tython smirked.

"You bitch! I'll be your opponent!" Beard yelled

"Come on tough guy! Let's go!" Gyuno yelled

"Th-There's no doubt! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail and the disappearance of one of the strongest men in Fairy Tail! Erza the Titiana, and Tython the Golden Warrior!" The man yelled

'The Golden Warrior…? Well that's a new one' Tython thought as Tython and Erza knocked out the men with their attacks.

"Beard and Gyuno got knocked each with only one hit!? No way!" The man yelled in surprise

"Amaaaazing! I'm gonna fall in love with them!" Lucy said in she had a bright smile on her face.

Erza then looked over seeing one man left standing running out of the room.

"He might be heading to Erigor. Lucy, Tython, go after him!" Erza ordered as Tython put back on his robe raising an eyebrow.

"Eeee!? What about you!?" Lucy whined

"Please!" Erza yelled as the two as Lucy and Tython as they hurried towards the man.

"If we work together?" Gray said as he glared at Natsu

"The power of Fire and Ice will never become one" Natsu stated as he glared at Gray

"No way" Gray said

"Impossible" Natsu said

"I mean, Erza's so selfish!" Natsu yelled

"She's been deciding things on her own all this time!" Gray complained

"I can take on Erigor all by myself!" Natsu and Gray said in unison as they gained a tick mark.

"Don't imitate me!" Natsu and Gray yelled at each other in unison again until they met two separate paths.

"Which way?" Natsu said as he looked around

"We can just split up" Gray said as he moved towards one side looking back at Natsu.

"Listen, Natsu" Gray said catching Natsu's attention.

"Our opponent is an idiot who's planning to use a dangerous magic. If you find him, just crush him to pieces" Gray said as Natsu nodded

"That's not all, right? He's a big idiot who picked on a quarrel with Fairy Tail. I'll just burn him black like charcoal" Natsu said as they grinned and then immediately turned their heads.

"Don't die" Gray muttered

"Hmm?" Natsu said as Gray grunted and started running down the hall yelling.

"Nothing! Just hurry and go!" Gray yelled

"Tch."

'If He's gonna broadcast the Death Curse Melody, It's gonna be a mess' Gray thought.

'Broadcast!?' Gray remembered

"That's right! If he's gonna broadcast the Lullaby, Erigor must be in the room with a public broadcasting system!" Gray yelled as he then kicked through the broadcasting door looking around seeing nobody around.

"Why is he not here? This is the only room to such a broadcast" Gray said to himself as he scratched his head, above him was a man glaring down at him.

"W-Wait… It's strange that he's not here… Does that mean he never planned to broadcast it?" Gray said as the man put out his hand, Gray jumped over to the side.

"You… Your instinct is too good. You'll be a nuisance to our plan" The man said as Gray grinned

"So there really is something going on, huh? Geez… and you were complaining about not having any real work to do…" Gray said as dust surrounded the area.

*At the Regular Meeting Site for Provincial Guild Masters*

"Makarov-chan, I like the mages at your place. They're so lively!"

"I heard that they beat up an influential man from somewhere" The Mage Guild Blue Pegasus Master Bob (Yes, he's a guy) said as he laughed.

"Oooh! Yeah, that's Lucy, our newest member! She's good! Her boobs, especially!" Master yelled as he laughed, he was drunk.

"Kyaaahi, Ecchi"

"It's good to be lively, but aren't you guys overdoing things?" The Mage Guild Quatro Cerberus Master Goldmine questioned

"I heard some Council Members are worried that you guys might smash an entire town into smithereens one day since that boy Tython's back" Goldmine muttered as Master laughed

"Uhyohyo, I want to be smashed into smithereens by Lucy's Boobs~" The Master trailed off as he laughed

"My, don't hit on your own mage, okay?" Bob said

"Makarov-sama, you have a letter from Mirajane-sama" A little bird announced as the Master turned his attention to the letter.

"Master, Thank you for attending the Regular meeting" Mira thanked as Master chuckled

"Look! She's our drawing card! Isn't she sooo Cuuute?!" Master bragged as the men had hearts in their eyes.

"Yeah, it's too bad that boy of yours, Tython, already snatched her up before any of us had the chance" Goldmine said as the others laughed

"We've got some wonderful news while you were gone" Mira announced as Master raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Erza formed a Team with Tython, Natsu and Gray. Or course Lucy and Happy are with them, too" Mira announced in a happy mood.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?"

"…" Master didn't reply as he started sweating

"I think this might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail" Mira said as Master started sweating even more.

"I thought I'd better inform you of this, so I wrote you a letter see you then" Mira said before then letter ended… which was sent one day ago. Makarov then passed out on the floor as others jumped from their chairs and stools to see if he was alright.

'G-Goodness gracious! Now they might really destroy an entire town! The regular meeting will end today and I can go back tomorrow… so don't create any mess until then! Please!'

*At the Train Station*

As everyone around the Train Station were murmuring saying things like.

"What's going on inside?"

"Military personnel went in, but they haven't come back yet"

"Have they been defeated by the terrorists?"

"By the way, the wind's really strong today…" One of the men yelled as his hair piece flew off.

"_**Look! Someone's coming out!**_"

Erza came as one of the conductor moved to stop her.

"_**Y-You!**_ You're the one who barged in earlier. What's going on inside?" The conductor asked as Erza then snatched the microphone from the conductor's hand.

"Eh…? Ah… Hey…"

"_**If you value your life, leave immediately! The station is occupied by Evil Mages! One of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as possible!**_" Erza warned as the people then started to panic running away from the area as far as they can.

"H-Hey! Why are you making people panic!?" The conductor yelled as Erza then threw the microphone.

"It's better than to see them die." Erza said as she watched the civilians run away. __

"What I just said is the truth. Of course we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate, too" Erza warned as the conductors grunted and ran away.

'The Lullaby… A forbidden magic that kills whoever is exposed to its melody… Erigor is planning to commit a mass-murder using that.' Erza thought as the wind picked up.

'But now that there is almost no one here, it'll be meaningless to use the Lullaby. Well… How would he react…?' Erza thought as her eyes then widened.

"Th- This is…!?"

- Gray -

"I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of our plan" The man said as he chuckled

"Plan or whatever, if you want to broadcast the Lullaby, this is the only place to do it" Gray said

"If Erigor, who had the Lullaby, isn't here, why did you occupy the station?" Gray asked he got into his stand to fight the man. The man had then hit the broadcasting equipment as Gray jumped out of the way.

"Haaa!"

'He destroyed the broadcasting equipment's without hesitation…! They don't plan to broadcast the Lullaby, after all!' Gray thought as he took a knee putting his hand out as he pushed the bands out of the way.

"What is your real plan?" Gray asked as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Heh. Ice!?" The man said as he chuckled

"It's about time that Erigor-sama's magic wall of wind forms" The man announced

"Magic wall of wind?"

"It's a wind barrier to keep you guys from leaving this place" The man explained

"What!?"

- Erza -

"H-How can it be…?"

"The station is surrounded by wind!" Erza yelled in surprise

"Hmm? What is a fly doing outside…? Ah… you're the one who made the bystanders run away" Erigor said as Erza looked back seeing it was him.

"Hey Titiana" Erigor greeted

"Erigor!"

"Did you do this!?"

"I wanted to fight you just once… but unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now" Erigor said as he put his hand out.

"Just stay inside and be a good girl" Erigor said as he hit her with one of his attacks as she grunted falling back a bit, making her fly inside of the station leaving her trapped.

"Erigor!" Erza yelled as she threw a punch but it was so fast it scrapped her arm!

"Don't bother… this Magic Wall of Wind only goes one way: From outside to inside. If you try to get out, the wind will slice up your body" Erigor informed

"_**What are you doing!?**_" Erza yelled in anger

"It's a birdcage… or rather, a fly cage… though it's a little too big for that." Erigor said as he laughed

"I've wasted too much time on you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Erigor said as he flew off.

"Where are you going!?" Erza yelled

"Eligor! We're not done talking!" Erza yelled but the man as already gone.

"What's… going on…? This station isn't their target!?" Erza said to herself as she gripped her fist.

- Gray -

Gray now kicked the man on the side of his face making the man bust into another room.

"I hate complicated stories, so just tell me what's going on!" Gray yelled in an eager tone.

"We trapped the flies in here because you guys come out of nowhere" The man explained getting for another attack.

"Originally, we occupied the station to block off all transportation access to Clover Station, the last stop."

!?

"That town is on the other side of a huge ravine, and there's no transportation other than this train. Unless of course, you can fly like Erigor-san" The man explained

"So the Lullaby's heading there!?" Gray yelled

"Just think carefully of what's currently going on at Clover!" The man said as the bands skidding on the top of his shoulders as Gray's eyes widened, then the man grinned.

"N-No way…! It can't be…!"

"Clover… that town is…" Gray trailed off as the man nodded.

"_**Where those geezers are having their regular meeting!**_" The man revealed

"_**Your real target is the Guild Masters!?**_" Gray yelled in surprise and shock.

"Ha Ha!" The man laughed as Gray's bangs covered his eyes.

"You're doing a pretty outrageous thing against geezers with powerful magic" Gray said as the man grinned.

"Playing the flute for geezers who are unaware of what's gonna happen should be easy. I'm sure Erigor-san can do it just fine on his own" The man said as he laughed some more of just thinking about it!

"Besides, people like you guys who are in our way can't leave this station. Yup… that means no one can stop us now." The man said in an excited tone as ice started gathering around Gray's hand.

"_**We're taking revenge for the oppression we had in the past! Everything will disappear into thin air!**_" The man yelled as he was acting like a manic Gray put his hand on the man's face.

**!**

"We'll stop it" Gray said as he blasted a coat of ice at the man's face.

"And make you regret you've targeted our 'Parents'" Gray said as the man fell down.

"_**I'll teach you that there are guilds more frightening than a dark guild!**_" Gray yelled glaring down at the man that was stuck in a block of ice.

- Erza -

"I don't know."

"It's impossible…"

The Masters are the target of the Death curse!

"Nullifying the Magic Wall of Wind… there's no way we can do that…" Bread said as Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"Erza-!" Gray yelled as Erza's attention was now focused on Gray.

"Gray!? Aren't you with Natsu?" Erza said as she got off the man.

"I lost him. _**I mean, no time for that!**_" Gray yelled

"_**The True target of Eisenwald is the town ahead! The town where the geezers are currently holding their regular meeting… He intends to use the Lullaby over there!**_" Gray explained

"I got the general idea from him. But this station is surrounded by the magic Wall of Win…"

"_**Yeah! I just saw it!**_"

"_**If we force ourselves out, we'll be minched!**_" Gray yelled as he jumped down landing onto the ground.

"Erigor's getting closer to the Masters while we waste our time here…" Erza stated as Gray walked over to her.

"Don't they know how to nullify the Magic Wall of Wind?" Gray said as he kicked the guy making the man flinch.

"Stop it… they don't know about it" Erza said

!

"Hrmm?"

"_**I just remembered; there was someone called Kage in Eisenwald! And if I remember correctly, he broke the seal of the Lullaby all by himself!**_" Erza informed

"_**Is he a dispeller!? Then he might be able to handle the Magic Wall of Wind!**_" Gray said as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Tch" Bread grunted

"_**Let's go look for him! Capture the Kage!**_" Erza said as the two ran out of the room.

"Ka…rakka… Are you just gonna hide there forever? You're there right?" Bread asked as Karakka appeared from one of the walls.

"S-Sorry…"

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Beard questioned

"Kage's being targeted. Go to him" Beard ordered

"_**S-Spare me! I won't be able to help him out!**_" Karakka pleaded

"Your job is easier than that…"

"_**Eh?**_"

- Tython, Lucy and Happy -

*Sigh* "We totally lost him" Tython said as they were running down the halls.

"Aye"

"Hey… Why don't we go back to Erza for now?" Lucy suggested as Happy froze and Tython turned pale.

"W-What?"

"Erza told us to 'Go after him'" Happy said in a shaken up tone and turning around whispering over to Tython.

"I see… Lucy's incredible… She's gonna ignore Erza's request. _**That**_ Erza's request… I wouldn't want to see Erza doing this and that to Lucy" Happy said as Tython kneeled down nodding.

"Wh-What is she gonna do to me!?"

"Never mind that you guys, I hate to do this and all but… I'm gonna have to split up from you two" Tython said as Happy froze even more.

"I see… Tython's actuarially ignoring Erza's request also, we must have the bravest wizards on our team" Happy said as Tython rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Erza couldn't beat if I had my eyes closed" Tython said as he then took out a special kunai.

"If you meet up with Erza soon, tell her we split up" Tython yelled as he ran down the hall.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this… especially at a time like this but, this may be our _**only**_ chance to get Ichigo back! I won't let him get away… not this time!' Tython thought to himself.

"_**A-All right! I'll look for him! I'll look for him until we find him!**_" Lucy yelled

"You change your mind pretty quick"

"_**Geeze, sheesh! I mean, why are you so attached to me, you kitty cat!?**_" Lucy yelled at Happy.

- Natsu -

"_**ERIGOOOOOOR!**_" Natsu yelled as he kicked through another wall instead of using the door… right next to him.

"_**Where are you hiding!? BASTARD- !**_" Natsu yelled in fury as he looked around seeing Erigor not there kicking through other walls.

"Neeext!"

'D-Does he not know how to use doors…? He's absurd…' Kage thought as his shadow was on the ceiling laughing at the pink-haired mage as he looks for Erigor.

"Neeext!"

'But Erigor-san isn't even at the station anymore, so he's just wasting his time' Kage thought as his shadow was now right above Natsu.

'There would be no problem leaving him alone now, but…' Kage thought as he started to slip out of his shadow.

'Then…'

"_**I won't have a peace of mind!**_" Kage yelled as he kicked Natsu in the back of his head.

"_**GOHOA!**_" Natsu groaned in pain as his head was slammed into a poster.

"Hyaha" Kage laughed as he landed onto the ground.

"Owww…" Natsu muttered in pain turning towards Kage with an angry look on his face.

"_**YOU AGAIN!?**_" Natsu yelled as his head was stuck in a poster for 'WakuWaku Land'.

"I got the general idea of what your magic is. You increase your destructive power by flaming up part of your body. Pretty unusual magic, I'd say" Kage said with a calm look on his face which was ticking off Natsu even more than he already was in the first place.

"_**Nuoooo! I really want to punch you, but it's not time for that! I want to punch you but I have no time to deal with you! Where's Erigor!?**_" Natsu yelled as Kage skidded back getting ready to set an attack.

"Well, I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me" Kage offered as his shadow threw a punch towards Natsu, Natsu jumped up dodging the attack quickly.

"Oh? You're gonna tell me after I punch you? It's like killing two birds with one stone. I'm on it." Natsu said as Kage grunted.

'Tch. He's quick' Kage thought setting up his other attack.

"_**But you wouldn't be able to dodge the Orochi Shadow! They'll chase you to the end of the world!**_" Kage yelled as he had a crazy look on his face laughing, Natsu then had fire surrounding his hand as Kage raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"_**RAWR!**_" Natsu roared as he punched through the Orochi Shadows!

"W-Wha!?" Kage said in surprise as Natsu destroyed the last one.

"N-No way! He destroyed all of them!" Kage yelled in shock and fear, Natsu now had a handful of fire in his hand with a grin on his face as he punched Kage on the side of his face.

"**DRYAAAH!**" Natsu yelled hitting the man.

"GAK"

'Wh—What's with this punch…!? It's not the fist of a mage!' Kage thought as he fell onto the ground Natsu grabbed him lifting him up as he threw him above into the ceiling, blowing a blast of fire at the man as the man's eyes widened.

'M—Monster!' Kage thought as he screamed in pain.

- Lucy -

"Eh!?" Lucy said

"What's that?" Happy asked

- Erza and Gray -

"It's close! That way!" Erza yelled

"I'm sure that's Natsu" Gray said

- Tython -

'Ichigo's chakra's close… I can feel it' Tython thought

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was now staring at the Magic Wall of Wind as he groaned.

'You've got to be kidding me…?' Ichigo thought as he then used his Wind Dragon Slayer Magic to fly out of the tornado.

Looking down as he sees the area cleared, he reaches into his pocket taking out a card.

'Hello?'

"Lahar… seems like you're right. It's trouble alright, the city here is completely empty. I'll be heading over to Magnolia and then Clover town alright? Squad 8, 11, and 15 are defeated… I'll meet you and your squad once I finish investigating. For now, if you find out something call me immediately… got it?" Ichigo ordered

'Look at you, ordering me around like a big shot. Fine but be quick, if I had to guess it probably has something to do with Fairy Tail doesn't it?' Lahar asked as Ichigo smirked

"Well they are a troublesome guild to deal with, luckily they have me. Though I do hate to admit that I'm a part of a guild full of idiots... a lot" Ichigo said as Lahar nodded

'Will you ever be coming back to your guild anytime soon? It has been 3 years Ichigo… Don't you think they miss you?' Lahar asked

"Tch. Just go and get your squad already, I don't have time to talk about it… so get to it… Now!" Ichigo yelled as Lahar nodded reporting out.

'It's been 3 years… I might as well leave the guild while I'm at it. Besides there is still something that must be done before I come back. Until then, coming back to Fairy Tail is out of the question' Ichigo thought as he faded away into the shadows.

'I must get my revenge on that man first… so watch out Madara, I'm coming for you soon'

- Natsu -

"_**Ka Ka Ka! I won!**_" Natsu said as he laughed

"As you promised, tell me where Erigor is" Natsu said as Kage glared at Natsu.

"Ku Ku Ku… What an idiot… Erigor-san isn't in this station any more…" Kage informed as Natsu looked at the man in shock.

"Huh?"

"_**Natsu! That's enough! We need him!**_" Erza yelled as Natsu swung his head back seeing Erza and Gray running towards his way.

"_**Whoa? What's going on!?**_"

"Good job, Shitty Flame!" Gray congratulated

"Well done, Natsu" Erza congratulated

"What's going on with you two…?" Natsu asked

"It's nothing" Erza answered

"We have no time to explain. We were looking for him" Gray said pointing at Kage

?

"Leave it to me" Erza said as she shoved her fist against the bottom of his chin as he grunted in pain.

"I want the Magic Wall of Wind to be nullified at once. You'll gain a new cut every time you say 'No'" Erza informed putting the blade of the sword close to his face as the man shiver in fear.

"Hey… He's all worn out. That's too cruel!" Natsu yelled muttering "I knew Erza is dangerous!" as he was sweating and shivering in as much fear as the man was by just watching him!

"Just Shush!" Gray yelled

"Understood?" Erza said

"U- Under… Sto-" Kage grunted as he was stabbed behind the back by a knife, as blood splattered on Erza's face. That was when Tython ran in as his eyes widened… his bangs then covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"_**KAGE!**_" Erza yelled in shock

'It's an Easy Job… kill… Kage!' Karakka remembered as Kage fell down into Erza's arms.

"KAGE!"

"Shit! Our last hope is…" Gray muttered as he ran over to Kage, Erza and Natsu yelling.

"_**SHIIIIIIIIT!**_"

"_**KAGE! Hang in there!**_" Erza yelled

"_**Hey!**_" Gray yelled as Tython was stuck frozen in shock and anger.

(The only way to Nullify the Magic Wall of Wind is lost! Is the hope of Tython, Natsu and the others also lost…!?)

"_**For Real!? Shit!**_" Gray yelled

"Ah… Uwah… Argh…" Karakka muttered not knowing what to say as Tython walked towards the man with an angry look on his face.

"Aren't you… his Nakama…?" Tython asked as tears rolled down his face.

(Flashback)

Tython now on a mission as he was standing in front of Ichigo and Yunkia.

"Choose! Which one to live… and which one to die!" The Mist ninja yelled putting a kunai at Ichigo's and Yunkia's throat as Tython just turned around walking away as Ichigo's and Yunkia's eyes widened in shock.

"Just kill both of them then, you'll just end up killing us all anyways" Tython muttered as he walked away from the scene.

'What kind of… person… are you?' Ichigo thought as he gritted his teeth head-butting the guy back as he charged towards Tython punching him in the face as Tython fell back.

"Tython… I'm disappointed" Kakashi said as everything was… fine now.

'Genjutsu?!'

"Of all people… to think you'd do something like that? I'm very disappointed in you Tython, very" Kakashi said in a blunt tone but Tython's eyes widened.

"Ichigo, Yunkia… go train, I'll be talking to Tython alone" Kakashi said as Ichigo and Yunkia walked away.

"Tython… why did you walk away?" Kakashi asked

"What do you mean why? They shouldn't be weak enough to be captured in the first place" Tython said as Kakashi shook his head.

"Those are _**you're **_comrades… those who break the rules are scum, but those who betray their friends… are even worse than scum. You of all people should have realized that by now" Kakashi said as Tython's eyes widened in shock.

"W-Worse… than scum?" Tython muttered as his bangs covered his face gripping his fists.

"Tython… it's true, you have gone through a lot but you're not the only one here who has also. Think about Ichigo… and Yunkia. Those two are you're comrades, and if you betray your friends… than you are even worse than the enemy… even worse than trash" Kakashi stated as Tython gritted his teeth.

"F-Fine! You're right… those who break the rules are scums, and those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum! And if I had to choose then I guess I'd rather break the rules… and if that doesn't make me a real ninja then I'll _**destroy**_ those so called 'real ninjas'" Tython stated as he then looked up at the sky as the wind blew.

(Now)

Karakka then shifted back inside the wall as Tython's eyes widened as his sharigian was gold for a second but turned back to bloody red as the others looked over at Tython.

"_**AREN'T YOU NAKAMA FROM THE SAME GUILD!?**_" Tython yelled in rage

"_**Only you can nullify the Magic Wall of Wind! Don't die!**_" Erza yelled as Tython then had a fist full of lighting lunging over her towards the wall.

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

"_**BASTAAARD!**_" Tython yelled as he punched the man through the wall glaring at Karakka as Karakka looked at Tython in fear.

"_**Kage! Pull yourself together!**_" Erza yelled

"Erza… no use… He's unconscious…" Gray said trying to calm her down.

"_**I can't let him die! He's gonna do it!**_" Erza argued

"_**You can say that, but he can't use his magic in this condition!**_" Gray yelled

"_**He has to do it!**_"

"_**IS THAT HOW YOUR GUILD WORKS!?**_" Tython yelled full of rage

…!

"D-Did we come at a bad time…?" Lucy asked as they looked at the scene in shock.

"Aye"

- Erigor -

"Clover Town, where the Guild Masters gather… it's getting close. Since I've recovered most of the magic power I used up when creating the Magic Wall of Wind I should speed up" Erigor said as wind surrounded his feet, as he jumped up flying fast through the air.

"Those geezers who took away our jobs and rights… just wait and see" Erigor said

"I'll kill you all with the melody of the Lullaby!"

"It's Shinigami's purge!"

- Tython and the others -

"Erigor's target is…"

"…The Regular Meeting!?"

"Yeah… but we won't be able to get outta here unless we do something about this Magic Wind Wall" Gray said staring at the wall.

Natsu grunted running into the wall as it threw him back, Tython then activated the cursed seal stepping back as he tried to run through it back it pushed him back!

"See?" Gray said as Lucy froze in shock.

"Kage… Please help us out…" Erza pleaded as Tython and Natsu charged towards the wall again.

"I'll break through this thing!" Tython yelled as lighting sparked surrounding Tython's fist trying to punch it but all it did was push them back!

"You guys!"

"You idiots… you can't do anything with strength here" Gray said

"**We've got to hurry!** You can't freeze this or something with your magic?" Lucy asked as she turned her said seeing Tython and Natsu trying to run through it again.

"I would've done that a long time ago if I could" Gray answered

"_**NUAAAAH!**_" Tython and Natsu grunted

"H-Hey! Stop it! You'll get cut into pieces!" Lucy yelled

"_**KAH!**_"

"I said stop it you two!" Lucy yelled pulling them back.

"_**Shit! What are we gonna do!?**_" Erza said in a little of a panicked tone.

Tython then looked back at Lucy.

"W-What?"

"I got it, Stellar Spirits!"

"Eh?"

"Remember when Natsu and I were able to transport through the stellar spirit's world in Evaroo's mansion" Tython said gaining the attention of Gray.

"Erm… Usually humans would die when they enter it… because you can't breathe there" Lucy explained

"And the gate only opens where the stellar spirit mage is standing" Lucy said

"Meaning, if you want to get out of here through the stellar spirit world, we'd have at least one stellar spirit mage outside of the station" Tython said as Lucy grunted shaking her head in frustration.

"_**It's confusing! Just do it anyway!**_" Natsu yelled

"_**It's impossible!**_"

"One more thing; It's a serious breach of contract when a human enters the stellar spirit world!  
It was okay the other time because it was Evaroo's key" Lucy said as Happy's eyes widened remembering something.

"Evaroo's… key…" Happy said as he then jumped up.

"Lucy! I just remembered!" Happy yelled

"Wh-What?" Lucy asked

"The thing I was going to tell you!" Happy said as he searched through his book bag taking out a key.

"This" Happy said putting the key in the air for her and the others to see.

"That's… **Virgo's Key!?**" Lucy yelled as she gained a tick mark.

"You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission!" Lucy lectured as she pinched Happy's cheek

"No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it" Happy said

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked

"Don't waste our time talking about nonsense" Gray lectured

"Virigo… Ahh! You mean that maid gorilla!" Natsu said as Tython laughed

"She said since Evaroo was arrested, their contract was Broken. So she wanted a contract with you this time. She visited my place" Happy said as Lucy anime cried.

"That… came to your house, you poor thing" Lucy said

"I love the offer, but it's not the time for that. We have to think of a way to get out of here!" Lucy said as she picked Happy up and shaking him.

"But…"

"Shush! Just be quiet and meow meow around!" Lucy yelled

"But Virgo can dive underground… I thought that way we could go under the Magic Wall of Wind and get out of here" Happy said with a depressed look on his face.

"What!?"

"Is that true!?"

"I see! Good job Happy! Sheesh! Why didn't you mention that earlier!?" Lucy said in a happy mood clapping her hands.

"Cause you were pinching me" Happy answered

"**Oh c'mon! Just give it to me!**" Tython yelled snatching the key.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou… shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate" Lucy said as she snatched the key from Tython's hands.

"_**Open! The door to the Virgin! Virgo!**_" Lucy commanded

"How may I help you, mistress?" Virgo asked turning out to a beautiful pink-haired young lady.

"Eh!?"

"You lost weight" Natsu complimented as Tython face palmed himself

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time" Virgo apologized

"L-Losing weight… more like, she's a completely different person!" Tython yelled as Lucy nodded.

"Y-Your appearance…" Lucy trailed off

"I'm a loyal stellar spirit of my owner; I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to" Virgo explained

"You looked stronger and more compelling before, then…" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"Don't say unnecessary things!" Lucy yelled

"Heh, she's pretty cute" Gray said with a slick grin on his face

"Lucy, huh. …She's great after all" Erza said with an impressed tone.

"_**We have no time! Can we make a contract later!?**_" Lucy asked

"As you wish, my mistress" Virgo obeyed

"Wait, don't call me mistress" Lucy said

"Then how about 'Your Highness'?" Virgo offered

"_**Rejected!**_"

"How about 'Princess'…?" Virgo asked

"That sounds fine" Lucy said liking the sound of that name.

"_**THAT'S ALL RIGHT!? **_Hurry up, anyway." Gray yelled in surprise as he sighed

"Then! Here I go!" Virgo said diving underground as the others watch her go.

"Wow!" Gray said in surprise

"She dived in!" Erza said

"Good Job, Lucy!" Erza said hugging Lucy.

"Ouch!"

"_**WOOSH! Let's go through that hole!**_" Gray said as he saw Tython picking up Kage.

"What are you doing, Tython!?" Gray asked as Tython grunted

"Good or Evil… I just can't leave someone to die, we all have to be forgiven… no matter how low we've gone before" Tython said as a smile slipped on Erza's face.

'Seems like Mira was right after all, you're still the same old nice, funny and sarcastic idiot we all know and love' Erza thought as Kage winced

"_**We made it-!"**_

"Hurry!" Erza yelled

"Whoa, the wind!" Lucy said as she got out of the hole.

"Princess! Your underwear is almost showing" Virgo said flipping Lucy's skirt down.

"Why don't you hide yours?" Lucy said as Gray's eyes popped open.

"I-Impossible… there's no way you'll catch up with him now... W-We… won…" Kage muttered as he laughed coughing.

"What happened to Natsu and Tython?" Erza asked

(The Magic Wall of Wind is finally broken through! The only thing left to do is take down Erigor!)

"This… isn't the Magical Four-Wheeled vehicle that we rented!" Lucy pointed out

"I take off my hat to Eisenwaid for their precautions. They made sure our vehicle was destroyed" Gray muttered

"That means we'll have to provide compensation…" Lucy said as she sighed

"Keh… And you stole another car. How irresponsible" Kage commented turning his head the other way.

"We're just borrowing it! Erza said so" Lucy said as Kage groaned staring at the ground.

"Wh-Why did you bring me along…?" Kage asked

"We had no choice since there was no one else in town. So we're gonna take you to the Hospital in Clover. You'd better be thankful" Lucy explained

"_**No! I mean, why did you save me!? We're enemies!**_" Kage asked

"Oh, I know… You're taking me hostage so you can negotiate with Erigor-san… That'd be a waste of time… he's cold blooded. There's no way he will…" Kage mumbled as Lucy groaned

"Uwaaah, what a gloomy thought" Lucy whined looking away from the injured man.

"I can kill you right now if you wanna die that badly" Gray offered as the man turned pale scooting away a bit.

"Hey, Gray!"

"Life and Death aren't the only two possible outcomes of a conflict, right? You should all live your lives more positively…" Gray stated as Kage looked at him in surprise.

Then suddenly then car turned, being loss of control for a second as Lucy's ass bumped into Kage's face.

"KYAH!"

"ERZA!" Gray yelled

"Sorry, I'm all right" Erza assured Gray as he sat back down.

Erza then started panting as she stared at the road before her.

'My sight is getting blurry… Did I consume too much magic power…?' Erza thought

"Don't go bumping people with your huge ass" Kage lectured as Lucy blushed madly

"_**HIEEEK! A sexual harassment! Gray, Kill him!**_" Lucy yelled as Gray's eye twitched

"Hey… Don't waste my witty remark earlier" Gray said as Erza's hand started to shake a bit.

'Natsu… Tython… Stop Erigor…! I'm counting on you to hold him up until we get there! If we cannot stop him… All of the Masters in this area will die!' Erza thought

(**I'm sorry but due to my laziness I will not do the fight for Natsu vs Erigor because I really think that fight is useless and a waste of my time. So I'll make up some other fight for Tython or Ichigo or something and come at the end when Natsu finishes up the fight****…**** Alright resume**)

- Ichigo -

Ichigo was facing an opponent wishing to challenge him.

It was some hairy buff, tall man about at least 6'5, a bit taller than Elfman as Ichigo stood there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"So Revontheus... Are you ready to lose your title as the Legendary S-Class Criminal?" The man asked as the crowd laughed.

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot" Ichigo said as the crowd laughed.

"What did you say!" The man yelled charging towards Ichigo as Ichigo shifted behind him kicking him now.

"You're pathetic! I know toddlers who can fight better" Ichigo mocked as the man grunted standing back up and ripped his shift off showing half of his body made out of metal, he's more of an android when you think about it.

"Hmm? I see then… so your nothing more than a piece of rubble built back together then huh? Then tell me, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Ichigo asked putting his hand in front of the man blasting a beam of shadows at the man, making the man fly back.

Then a boy about 11 or 12 years old comes in front of his father yelling "…I'll finish him off pops!"

Ichigo then smirked as he blasted at the boy also muttering.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job" Ichigo muttered as he towards the hairy man.

"Aww what's the matter? You're the one who started the game. Now you're losing and you don't want to play anymore?" Ichigo mocked as he laughed and looked around sighing.

"Now, if only there was a junk yard nearby so we could give him a proper burial, heh heh" Ichigo laughed as the man grunted standing back up.

"Well… I guess now that my power as increased since I've rested, it's time to let my fists do the talking!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked the man in the air shifting in front of the man as the man's eyes widened.

"Welcome to the end of your life… and I promise it's going to hurt" Ichigo said with a grin getting ready to fight.

The man then went to kick Ichigo in the face as he grabbed his leg, the man flipped back as he threw a couple of punches as Ichigo caught them all. The man stepped back a bit and grunted.

"Well I have to admit… you fight good, but no good enough!" The man yelled throwing multiple punches at Ichigo as Ichigo quickly dodged them off showing as if they were nothing.

Ichigo then grabbed the man's ankle throwing him in the ground as the man grunted in pain struggling to stand as Ichigo walked towards the man, the man looked up seeing Ichigo before him as he tried to hit him but Ichigo just kicked him up into the sky.

The man fell back down holding his side as he searched around the area looking up seeing Ichigo float right above him.

"Well, Well what do we have here? A most pathetic excuse for a bucket of blots" Ichigo said as the boy gripped his fists.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up fish face, better stick around!" Ichigo yelled looking over to the boy as he stomped on the man's stomach flipping off the man as the man clenched his tummy.

Ichigo then gave him another punch as the man then fell down.

"Surprise, surprise! This is our favorite part, you should see the looks on your faces!" Ichigo yelled as he chuckled shooting another energy blast at the boy as the boy grunted in pain.

"J-Just wait… my father's going to kill you!" The boy yelled as Ichigo grinned

"Father? That piece of trash actuarially had a woman to stay in a room with for the night? So it seems like you had a life before you became trash after all" Ichigo said in a proud tone as the man in stood back up.

Ichigo then walked over to the man putting his hands on the man's stomach as the man's eyes widened, the man (Android sorry I just don't want Ichigo to actuarially kill… yet) was blasted away into bolts in screws as tears started spilling out of the boy's eyes.

"Pick up your trash, little man" Ichigo said as he walked away from the scene.

"H-Hey… that wasn't nice of him…"

"That's Revontheus for ya"

"That boy… that poor boy…"

Then the man then charged towards Ichigo giving him all he got as Ichigo easily dodged the man's attack jumping up, giving a kick to the man's stomach sending him crashing into the ground as Ichigo stood before him.

"Hmm? You're still alive?" Ichigo questioned as the robot grunted glaring at the man.

"Silly robot, do you really believe you have any chance against an S-Class Legendary Criminal like my? Your circuits must be malfunctioning. Fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken. Such a pity" Ichigo said as he chuckled

"Y-You should give up now… before I use… m… my real strength…!" The man yelled as he shifted in front of Ichigo, Ichigo then punched right through the robot yelling.

"I'll never give into you circus freaks…!" Ichigo as the man's eyes widened.

The man then fell as he was nothing more than rubble now.

"Heh, Heh, he fought like a man… and died like a dog." Ichigo laughed and then looked over at the boy.

"When I was a child, I used to think that the world was a happy place… then I learned the truth. That nothing is fair and everything you love gets taken away from you…" Ichigo stated as the boy's eyes widened, Ichigo then walked away from the boy as the boy then cried.

"W-Wait! Why didn't you at least finish me off?" The boy asked as Ichigo looked back at the boy with a grin on his face.

"Because… I just don't like killing people, that's all. And I hate being forced to kill either so in other words… I only like to do what I want. And if I don't get to do it, then I'll just do what women do best… destroy their lives instead" Ichigo said as he laughed fading away into the shadows as if it was black sand.

(Women all over the world, I'm sorry but I thought would be a funny thing to say… Resume)

- Tython -

Tython was now running through the area as he now stopped seeing a beaten up Erigor with Natsu and Happy with a grin on their faces.

(Natsu's flame won the losing match by redirecting Erigor's wind! Has Eisenwaid terrorism been put to an end…!?)

"Oh! You guys are late we're done with him already" Natsu said as Tython grinned

"Aye"

"Nice one"

"Well done"

"Keh"

"_**N-No way! Erigor-san was defeated!?**_" Kage yelled in surprise

"Erza, are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me" Erza getting out of the driver's seat.

"You know, when you get a desperate win against such an opponent, you're making Fairy Tail look bad" Tython commented as Gray nodded making Natsu gain a tick mark.

"Desperate? How!? It was an easy win. Right, Happy?" Natsu asked as Tython rolled his eyes.

"I know nothing"

"Hmm… wearing a scarf while you're naked makes you look abnormal" Gray said as Tython scoffed.

"He doesn't need _**you**_ to tell him that" Tython said as Gray gained a tick mark

"Lucy, let me borrow your clothes" Natsu demanded as Lucy stepped away from him a bit.

"_**WHY ME!?**_" Lucy yelled as Erza then looked over at Tython.

"What?"

"Where were you?" Erza asked

"I had to pee" Tython said as everyone face planted

"_**T-That's why!?**_"

"Anyway, Good Job Natsu" Erza said as Tython smiled

"Now the Masters are safe" Tython said as the others nodded.

"Well then, since we're here already… we might as well go see our Master at the meeting place. We need to report this incident and ask about what to do with the flute. Clover's just ahead anyway" Tython offered as they all smiled at each other in relief… until Kage drove between them all pushing them all against the way.

"KAGE!" Erza yelled

"At least give us a warning before you move the vehicle!" Gray yelled

"You were clueless, flies" Kage said picking up the flute.

"_**The flute… the Lullaby is in my hands! Serves you right!**_" Kage yelled as he laughed driving off with the flute leaving everyone with a shocked look on their faces.

"THAT BASTARD!" Tython yelled in a very angry tone

"HOW COULD HE!? WE EVEN SAVED HIM!" Lucy yelled in shock

"WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards him.

~Clover Town: Regular Meeting's Place~

"Haa. Haa. Haa" Kage panted

'Good… The regular meeting isn't over yet. The Lullaby's melody can reach them without any problem from this distance. Fu Fu Fu… The time had come…' Kage thought as Makarov then put his hand on the man's shoulder as Kage shivered looking back, then Makarov in poked his cheek.

(Sorry just got new fonts and all with this new computer I wanna try em' out)

" " Kage yelled in surprise

"Fu Hya Hya Hya Hya Hya Hya!" Makarov laughed as he then turned around coughing

"No, No, It's not the time for me to do this. I've gotta hurry and find out where those four went. Otherwise a town might disappear!" Master said to himself jumping off the bench.

"You should go back, too. To the hospital that is" Master said as Kage looked at Makarov

'Makarov…! He's… Makarov from Fairy tail! Tch… what a day, meeting flies everywhere' Kage thought

"Er… Erm…"

"Hrmm?"

"Will you… listen to one song? The hospital won't let me play it" Kage said laughing nervously as the Master turned looking at Kage raising an eyebrow.

"But I really want someone to listen to it" Kage said getting ready to play the flute.

(Pause: Alright I have one question… if he did play wouldn't he be killing himself because by playing it aren't you listening to the sound also? Just popped into mind Resume!)

"That's a creepy flute" Master said bluntly

"It may seem so, but it sounds pretty decent" Kage said

"I'm in a hurry. Only one song, okay?"

"Sure" Kage said as a slick grin slid onto his face.

'I win!' Kage thought as the Master sat waiting for him to play

"Please listen carefully" Kage said getting ready to play as he then remembered all the remarks his guild mates made in their guild.

'Legal Guilds are all so lame! Their abilities are so low, but they're so proud of themselves! This is our revenge on the world of mages… that locked us up in the darkness and took away our lives! We'll kill all the guild masters around here a start!' Kage remembered as he froze a bit.

'Your rights will never be returned if you do that!'

'You should all live your lives more positively…'

'Kage! We need your help!'

'aren't you nakama from the same guild!?'

"There!"

"Jic-chan!"

"Master!"

"Shhh!" Bob said putting his hand out blocking the five from going over to Master and Kage.

"The best part is coming up, just watch" Bob said as he smiled.

(Bob creeps the hell out of me... he's like a clown or something…)

"Wait, you guys are cute" Bob said looking at Tython, Natsu and Gray

"Wh-Who is he!?" Lucy asked

"How did you know?" Tython whispered

"BLUE PEAGUS MASTER!" Erza yelled

"My, Erza-chan, you've grown" Bob complimented looking over at Tython.

"My Tython-kun, you're finally back and you've grown to be quite handsome. How's Mira-chan?" Bob said as Tython just sighed.

"What's going on? Hurry up already" Makarov said waiting for Kage as Kage was nervous sweating.

"NO!" Tython yelled as Bob then covered his mouth.

"Just stay quiet. This should be interesting" Goldmine said as he chuckled

"NOW." Master demanded

…!

'Play… I just need to play it' Kage thought staring at the flute as Guild Master's waited.

'Everything will change after that!' Kage thought

"Nothing will change" Master stated

"Weaklings will stay weak forever" Makarov stated as the sun started to set.

"But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have Nakama" Master stated as Kage grunted

"We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others… and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong." Master said as he then started to grin.

"Without having to depend on such a flute, of course" Master said as he chuckled

'He knew everything… amazing…' Kage thought

"I admit loss" Kage said as he bowed before the old man setting down the flute.

"Master!" Erza yelled

"Jic-chan!" Natsu yelled

"Jii-san!" Gray yelled

"Old man!" Tython yelled as they all ran over to Makarov.

"Nuwah!? Why are you four here!?" Master yelled as his eyes popped out of his eye sockets.

"You're amazing! Your words deeply touched me!" Erza said hugging the Master as he grunted, everyone was congratulating the Master and thanking him until the flute… started to talk?

"Ka ka ka… You mages have no guts" The skull talked as everyone froze.

"I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you all myself" The flute said as smoke was coming out of the holes of the skull.

"The flute talked! Happy!" Lucy screamed

"The smoke… is forming a shape!"

"Let me consume… your pitiful souls…" The beast said rising from it's former figure into a gigantic tree-like monster.

(This is the truth of the Lullaby! The terror of cursed-killing had just started!)

"Wha!?"

"A MONSTER!"

(A monster appeared from the Magic flute! It's the true form of the Lullaby!)

"Wh-What is that!? I didn't know anything about this!" Kage yelled

"Oh my, this is bad…" Bob said as he laughed a bit

"It's the devil from the book of Zeref!" Goldmine yelled

"That isn't looking so good" One of the Masters said looking out the window

"Shall we help out?" The other asked

"My back hurts though…" The other complained

"I'm starving to death so I'm gonna eat your souls" The monster said as everyone's eyes widened.

'Wow… It's even bigger than Kyubbi?!' Tython thought in shock

"WHAAAT!?" Natsu yelled

"Souls are edible?! Do they taste good?" Natsu asked Gray

"How would I know?!" Gray yelled

"What… is going on? How could a devil come out of a flute…?" Lucy asked as she was shaking from all over.

"That devil is the Lullaby itself. Meaning, it's a living magic. That's Zeref's magic" Goldmine informed

'Living magic… I've heard of that magic before… but doesn't only Zeref wield that type of magic? So why have I seen magic like this before…?' Tython thought trying to remember

"Zeref?! You mean, Zeref from the ancient times!?" Gray asked in a panicked tone

"Dark mage Zeref, the most atrocious mage in the history of magic… I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear…" Bob said in a nervous tone.

"Now… Whose soul should I enjoy first? I've decided…" The monster said as he chuckled

"NEITHER!" Ichigo yelled shoving the blast away as everyone's eyes widened.

"Did he just deflect that monster's attack?!"

"Of course! Black clothing… the Rune Knights symbol… his metal plate symbol on his left knee…"

"REVONTHEUS!"

Then everyone ran into battle as Erza ex-quipped her armor.

'My… lord… Ichigo… what are you doing here?' Master thought as Erza sliced the monster's bottom off.

Ichigo then sliced off another part of the monster as Erza's eyes widened.

'Ichigo…'

"RAAAWWWRRR!" Natsu roared as Tython kicked the monster in the face!

"Whoa!"

"Wow! He blew away the Devil's huge body with just a kick!"

"Is he really a mage?!"

"How impudent!" The Monster said glaring at Tython as Natsu tried holding on.

Tython grabbed Natsu jumping up as he laughed a bit "Whoops!" Tython said as the beast growled.

'Ice Make… Sheild'

"An Ice - Alchemy mage?!"

"He won't make it in time! We'll get hit!"

Ichigo then shifted next to Gray as Gray grunted

"After 3 years… once a gigantic monster comes than you show up?" Gray asked as Ichigo kneeled for casting a jutsu quickly healing from the countless battles he had to stop by from before he got here.

"Don't get the wrong idea here… I'm not here to come back on my hands and knees begging for your forgiveness or anything…" Ichigo said as he quickly finished healing himself with his healing potion.

"Wha…?"

"Although I appreciate your spirited cheerleading, all of you should go home where it is safe. You're not needed here anymore, and you'll only get in my way" Ichigo stated as the other's gained a tick mark.

Ichigo then took his duel swords and charged towards the monster.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked

"That's Ichigo, he's an S-Class mage but he went missing from the guild 3 years ago! Though we heard May rumors of him we never caught him! He's now more of an S-Class Legendary Criminal now, we've spent 3 years looking for him! I wonder why he's here now?!" Happy wondered as the Master grunted

'What is he doing here…? What is he up to?' Master thought as he then chuckled seeing Ichigo trying to fight the monster while dodging some attacks from Erza also.

"What the hell are you doing? Fight the monster not me!" Ichigo yelled dodging Erza's tip of her blade

"Where were you 3 years ago?!" Erza yelled as Makarov laughed yelling "Get him Erza!"

"Why is Erza mad at him for?! What did he do?!" Lucy asked

'Ice Make… Lance'

"Ichigo… he was Erza's lover" Happy informed as Lucy's jaw then dropped to the floor.

Erza then ex-quipped into her black winged armor!

'Damnit!' Ichigo thought as he then used his Wind magic to fly.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu' Ichigo used to distract her as he fought the monster along with the others.

'Salamander's Brilliant Flame!'

'Zeus's Lightning Arrow!'

'Revontheus's Blade of Wind!'

Together the five all brought the monster down as they all stand, the wind blew as the others cheered.

"Excellent!"

"Zeref's devil was defeated so easily…"

"I-I'm impressed…"

"KAHAHAHAHA!"

"A-Amazing…"

"Th-This is… Fairy Tail's strongest team…"

"What do ya think!? Aren't they great!?" Master said as he laughed like crazy.

"Terrific! You're the best!" Lucy said as she smiled

"Now you have to go and see a doctor, right?" Bob said hugging Kage as Kage grunted trying to get out of Bob's grasp

"Goodness, I don't really know why this happened, but we owe Fairy Tail one" Goldmine said as Master laughed jumping up and down in the air.

"Don't worry about it! HA HA HA HA!" Master then stopped laughing as his eyes widened seeing the Rune Knights with Ichigo and Lahar.

"The Regular meeting site has… crumbled to dust!"

"It's been completely wrecked!" Natsu said as Tython laughed

"Get them!" Natsu yelled with the Rune knights

"You're one of them we're chasing!" Lahar said as Ichigo grunted seeing Erza glare at him.

"Anyways… my job is done" Ichigo said getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving?!" Lahar yelled

"WHY?!"

"W-Wait…! You're not going anywhere! It's been 3 years and you… just show out of nowhere! How dare you…!" Erza yelled gripping Ichigo's wrist and putting her tip of her blade at Ichigo's chin as Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo then gripped the sword breaking it into pieces as her eyes widened.

"I only came here to do a job…" Ichigo said as he turned his back to her, his sword fell from the sky as he then caught him with both of his hands, red and blue gleams of light/darkness as showed the handles of the swords.

"Erza…"

"NO MATTER **WHAT** MY HEART WILL BE **FOREVER YOURS** AND I WILL **FIGHT** UNTIL THE DAY **I SEE YOU AGAIN**" Ichigo stated as he walked into another dimension.

(That day Ichigo appeared, fought with them and defeated the monster with Fairy Tail's strongest team. It didn't just give them victory for defeating the devil… but hope of bringing him back to Fairy Tail, and they can all be together again)

- The Next Day -

Tython walked through the guild doors as Mira then set down her glass that she was cleaning walking over to Tython to greet him.

"Tython-kun how was your mission? Was it fun?" Mira asked as Tython sighed

"The usual I guess… you know, beating up bad guys, fighting, defeating a gigantic monster… the usual" Tython said as he sat down in a chair and Mira took the seat across from him.

"The Usual?" Mira said raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah! And Guess what, when we were fighting the monster we saw Ichigo, he fought the monster with us but… before we knew it he was already gone. But at least we know we still have a chance to get him back" Tython said as Mira then had a big smile on her face.

"Really? I'd be wonderful if he'd come back, I miss him" Mira said as Tython nodded

"Come on Tython, you gotta battle to get to today!" Marco yelled as the guild members ran out the door to the battle.

"I just got here…" Tython mumbled as Mira giggled

"Oh come on, he's been pretty eager to fight you. You should honored" Mira said as they walked out of the door.

"Yeah, right. I'd rather bartend and wear a dress for the day then fight that loser when he's only wasting my time" Tython said as Mira laughed

"H-Hold up! Are you sure about this!?" Lucy said shoving others out of the way.

"Oh, Hi Lucy" Mira greeted

"No can I go to bed now" Tython said trying to walk out of the crowd but Mira gripped his wrist so he wouldn't get away.

"They're dead serious, if they weren't they wouldn't be real men!" Elfman stated

"Erza is a girl" Mira said

"More like a monstrous demon"

"I wouldn't want Erza to hear you" Tython said nervously chuckling.

"But the, if three people from the Strongest Team fight…" Lucy was cut off by Gray

"Strongest Team? What are you talking about?" Gray asked

"I'm talking about You, Tython, Natsu and Erza! You're the four strongest mages in Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy asked as Gray raised an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"Don't talk nonsense! What idiot gave you that idea?" Gray said as Tython was signaling Gray to shut up until Mira was right behind him then started crying over to Tython's arms.

"Ah… it was you, Mira-chan…?" Gray said as Tython then punched him over into the crowd.

"H-Hey! What was that for?" Gray asked as everyone else glared at him yelling.

"You made her cry!"

"I acknowledge Natsu's and Gray's manliness… but I can't let you say they're the 'strongest'. There are stronger mages in Fairy Tail. Though Tython on the other hand… to be honest I'm not sure, he has been training for 2 ½ years so it's no telling how strong he is now. He's even manlier than he was before!" Elfman said as he chuckled

'For some reason it disturbs me at how oddly tall he's gotten...' Tython thought staring at Elfman.

'He's like a big teddy bear!' Tython thought as he smiled

"If you're talking about the Strongest Male, there's Mist Gun, Laxus and Tython… and let's not forget Ichigo and that old geezer"

"Though I do agree about Erza being the strongest female" Levi said

"I-I just thought Tython, Natsu, Gray, and Erza would get along perfectly" Mira sniffled as Tython glared at Gray, Gray was hiding behind Elfman.

"Huh? Weren't you worried about them **not** getting along?" Lucy asked as Tython just gave her a signal to just stop talking.

"Either way, this'll be an interesting battle" Elfman said with a grin

"Is that so? I'm expecting Erza to get an overwhelming victory" Gray said with a grin

"How long as it been since we exchanged magic…?" Erza asked

"I was a little kid back then! I've changed! I'll win today!" Natsu yelled

"Oh they're starting!" Mira said all better as everyone sighed.

'Bipolar much?'

"I'll take this serious, come along Tython… you're next" Erza said as Tython groaned standing next to Erza.

"Isn't this cheating?" Tython asked as he reequipped his clothing into Hebi clothing taking out his Kanata.

"This was what _**he**_ requested, take this seriously" Erza demanded as Tython looked over at Natsu.

"It's hard taking _**that**_ seriously" Tython said as he then activated his Sharigian.

Erza then ex-quipped into her Flame's Emperor's armor! Decreasing his fire magic by half.

"You're taking this too seriously Erza!"

Tython then took off his robe as the ladies hollered in amusement as Tython showed his Sharigian, then his cursed mark started to spread a bit.

"Oh no! Tython's curse mark! It increases in attack, power, and defense! You guys are both taking this too far!"

"Alright then, I hope you're rooting me on Mira-chan because if it's anyone who's going to win this it's going to be me!" Tython stated

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Mira said as Happy stared at Tython and Erza

"Can I bet on Tython & Erza instead?" Happy asked

"Don't you have any heart at all?" Lucy asked

"Double mines please"

"Triple it, there's no way he's gonna win"

"I couldn't do such a thing! I don't want either of them to lose!" Lucy said as Gray sighed

"You're pretty pure-hearted"

"Flame Emperor's Armor, and you're cursed mark…? Bring it on!" Natsu said as he grinned

"Now I can give it my all without regret!" Natsu said as Lightning was crackling in Tython's eyes eager to begin.

"Ready… Go!" Master started the match

Natsu threw a fist as the two as Tython quickly moved his head out of the way as if it was nothing.

Natsu kicked his foot up as Erza swung his sword and Tython punched him down as Natsu grunted falling down.

Natsu then blew blasts of fire around the area as the guild mates started screaming running away from the fire.

"Amazing!"

"See? It's a pretty good match, right?" Elfman said with a grin

"Where?"

Tython, Erza and Natsu were about to clash until a frog-like man stopped them.

"That's enough"

"Nobody move. I am a messenger from the council" The frog like man said

"The Council?!"

"A Messenger?!"

"In This place?!"

"None of you are fazed by his appearance, huh…?" Lucy asked shocked by their reactions.

"With charges of damaging property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwaid Terrorism incident the other day, Tython Uchiha and Erza Scarlet has now been put under arrest"

"Eh?"

"WHAAAT?!"

Alright because I love you guys… I've decided to waste my time doing an OVA.

Sexy x Pleasant-Sensation Extra!

Lucy is a little daring this time. Witch girl Lucy, presumed cup size: F!

Her first Se*duc*tion!?

"Aaah, the beaaach!" Lucy said

"Aye, sirrrr!" Happy said jumping up and down with his floaty on.

"That's right! I'm at the beach this time!" Lucy said as she jumped around

"Why you ask? Of course it's for work. Don't look surprised… I'll be starring in the weekly Sorcerer! Maybe I'll become famous in the world of Magic now?" Lucy said as she giggled

"The camera crew is late" Lucy said looking around

"No wonder, you're three hours early. There's no way they'd be here already. You're just too eager" Happy said as Lucy sighed

"Yeah, you're even wearing your swimsuit" Natsu said

"If your that desperate you could have just borrowed Mira's" Tython said as Gray laughed

"Oooouch" Gray said as Lucy gained a tick mark.

"Why are you here?!" Lucy asked

"Aaaah, I know. You wanted to see me in my swimsuit huh…?" Lucy said

"My! Even Tython-kun! I'm embarrassed! Stop staring at me" Lucy said as the three boys were too busing staring at a bug.

"Whoa! Look at this bug!" Natsu said

"Don't eat it, Natsu!" Gray yelled

"Heh, it looks so werid" Tython laughed

"Lower than a bug" Happy said as Lucy turned her attention to Happy gaining a tick mark.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled

"Listen up; I'll never forgive you if you screw up the photo shoot!" Lucy said as they stepped back a bit.

"I'm not interested" Natsu said

"Me neither" Gray said

"I'd rather drool at girls in magazines then watch you pose for one" Tython said as Lucy's eye twitched

"You're not interested in my photo shoot!? Then what did you come here for!?" Lucy asked

"I thought I'd catch a boar or two" Natsu said as Gray nodded.

"Go to the mountains for that!" Lucy yelled as Tython sighed

"I came for a completely different reason" Tython said as the other's raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey Lucy-chan, Tython-kun, you made it" Mira said walking towards them with Erza carrying around the boatload of luggage around.

"Listen, the truth is that Mira-chan found my stash of nude-magazines I collected for the last 2 ½ years and when I came home last night they were on fire in my front yard. Now I have to be in this stupid photo shoot for the Summer Catalog for Males." Tython said as the others sighed.

"Lucy? You're here too?" Erza asked

"Oh Hey Erza, Mira-chan!" Lucy waved

"Master said he really wanted to eat Boar stew, so… *sigh* such a hassle" Erza said as she sighed

"By the way, you guys aren't even wearing your bathing suits at the beach? That doesn't look charming" Lucy commented

"Fu Fu… Don't under estimate me, Lucy" Erza said with a grin

"Of course we're going to wear our swimsuits, just watch" Mira said as they both ex-quipped their outfits.

Erza's outfit was a bikini made out of Iron, Tython had to stop himself from laughing in her face by laughing in a bush.

"IRON?!"

"I have a steel one, too" Erza said

"You say it like your proud" Tython muttered

"What about textile?!" Lucy asked

Mira changed into light blue and white stripped bikini, Lucy then fell down to her hands and knees.

'D-Damn it Mira-chan! I look like nothing next to her' Lucy thought as she saw Mira-chan putting on her white sleeveless jean jacket and her sun hat with her bag.

Tython wore an unbutton gray short sleeved jean jacket and black & gold checkered trunks with the Uchiha symbol on the left lower corner of his swimming trunks and the back of his jean jacket, along with some black and gold checkered shades.

"Are you gonna swim today?" Tython asked

"Yeah; but I just ate, I'm gonna wait a while" Mira said setting her bag down next to the chair with an umbrella hanging over it for shade.

"Alright" Tython said as he then just realized something.

"H-Hey… you mentioned that your also going to be in a photo shoot right? Do you even have experience?" Tython asked as Lucy sighed

"Nope"

"At least try practicing and make expressions then" Gray instructed

"Why don't you do it here? We can help you" Erza offered

"No way! It's embarrassing" Lucy said as Mira giggled walking over next to Tython.

"You're gonna be a magazine, you'll never be able to do it if your shy" Erza said as Lucy then tried to pose.

"Th-Then… maybe a little bit… l-like this?" Lucy asked posing in an awkward pose.

"Hmm, your expression is awkward" Erza commented

"The pose isn't great either" Gray commented

"Try smiling a bit" Mira commented

"At least try to look good" Tython commented

"It's just sickening" Natsu commented as Lucy then kicked him in his face.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled

"How about this?" Lucy asked lying down on the sand

"Yeah, that's better" Erza said nodding as Lucy gave a few more poses.

Tython's, Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened.

"Ooooh!"

"I see a boar there!" Tython yelled running over to it

"All right!" Natsu yelled

"Don't let it get away!" Erza yelled

"Yes! Finally!" Gray yelled

Lucy was left on the sand frozen in shock and embarrassment, Happy then walked over by Lucy carrying around a sigh for 100 J yelling.

"A girl on a roll; She'll take any pose you want~~~ 100 jewels for one pose~~~" Happy called out as Lucy cried anime tears, Mira then crouched down next to her patting her on the back.

"Tython-kun…! Let's go swimming soon" Mira said as Tython was running seeing Mira wave over to him as Tython then tripped getting ran over by Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"How are you, boy?" Shisui asked as Tython looked up seeing Shisui in his swimming trunks.

"Oh, hey Shisui sensei… what are you doing here?" Tython asked as he stood up

"Well you know, it's summer time… it's time for me to soon settle down… I'm still young" Shisui said as Tython chuckled a bit.

'He's about 40 something years old, what chick would dig that?' Tython thought

"Whatever, just try to find someone your age" Tython said as Shisui nodded looking over at Mira-chan raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I see, so you broke up with Mira-chan huh? And I thought you really liked her too" Shisui said as Mira froze in shock.

"S-Shisui… that is… Mira-cha…"

"Though, she was a little noisy and pretty violent too. And kept on calling you Brownie… I'm gonna miss that girl but I guess we all have to move on one way or anot…"

"Shisui-sensei that is Mira-chan" Tython stated as Shisui then froze

"O-Oh! I'm sorry Mira-chan, how are you? You've grown!" Shisui said laughing as Mira's eye twitched a bit.

"I'm fine, how are you? I hope you took care of my Tython-kun while he was gone" Mira said as Tython whipped his forehead in relief.

"Gaaah! You're all making fun of me!" Lucy anime cried as she took out her key

"I've had it!" Lucy yelled summoning one of her spirits.

"Open! A door to the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy summoned

"Punish them for me" Lucy commanded pointing at Tython along with Natsu, Gray and Erza chasing the boar.

"Heh" Aquarius laughed

"'A girl on a roll' huh…" Aquarius muttered as Tython laughed

"I never would have thought…" Tython muttered as Aquarius laughed and Lucy gained a tick mark

"Don't you dare buddy-buddy with him!" Lucy yelled

"It's you duty! There! Take him and those idiots out!" Lucy commanded until Aquarius was now gone, being replaced with the cow.

"Mo-F course! I'll do whatever you ask me to, Lucy-san!" The cow spirited moo-ed

"I didn't summon you!"

'You've got to me kidding me?' Tython thought as he then looked over seeing Mira giggling at the two.

Tython then smiled as he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, sometimes he wish it could always be like this… just enjoying the day, instead of trying to get through it.

'I'm glad I came back, there are so much laughs and hilarious things to do here! Let alone, Mira-chan here's with me' Tython thought as he then realized he was staring into her blue navy eyes as he then blushed a bit looking the other way.

"S-So… are you having a good time?" Tython asked looking back over at Mira.

"Yup! I'm having the best time of life! I'm so glad I came here today" Mira said as Tython's face lite up.

"Really? You just don't know how happy that makes me feel Mira-chan" Tython said as Mira giggled

"Let's go in the ocean! Come on!" Mira motioned Tython to come in the water with her as she ran towards the water as Tython ran after her.

Shisui sat back in his chair as he sighed watching Tython, the guy he knew ever since he was 9 years old now growing up into a young man. He considered Tython and Ichigo as if they were his own sons…

"Heartwarming isn't it?" Master asked sitting next to Shisui drinking his beer

"Yeah, it was as if yesterday those two kids were running through the streets playing 'Tag'. Sometimes I wonder what Tython considers me as… does he only think of me as his sensei or something?" Shisui said to himself as Master chuckled

"If I didn't know you I'd consider you as his father if you ask me" Master said as Shisui then smiled

"Thank you"

"Hrmm? For what?" Master asked

"For taking care of Tython and Ichigo… letting them into Fairy Tail and changing their lives" Shisui thanked as Master sighed

"I can't accept that, Ichigo left the guild and moved towards the dark…" Master said as Shisui then shook his head

"Ichigo… I never considered him to be weak enough to have the darkness have a grip on him, besides… I always thought of him as a true Shinobi ninja" Shisui said as Master raised an eyebrow

'What does he mean by that…?' Master thought

- Ichigo -

"So you actuarially let Erza and the others see you? Doesn't that mean that they'll start hunting you down again?" Kyon asked as Ichigo nodded taking a sip on his tea.

"It also seems that you're now a Legendary S-Class Criminal? What's that all about?" Kyon asked as Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not sure where the rumors have started but, apparently it's me… Revontheus; Kyon, the other night I had snuck into the Council and its files on you and me. Tell me, why is yours blank?" Ichigo asked showing the copy to Kyon

"That's because they know nothing about me, only my name and that I'm a relative of Tython that all. So what information do they have on you?" Kyon asked as Ichigo looked at his file.

"They seem to know the date of my birth and age, let alone having a picture of me in the file along with my type of magic and crimes I've done during the past 3 years including fleeing from a guild and multiple or charges." Ichigo said as he then set the file down lighting a match.

"Not anymore!" Ichigo yelled as he dropped onto the file as it lite on fire.

"So tell me Ichigo, when are you going to make a move on Madara Uchiha?" Kyon asked as Ichigo looked over at Kyon.

"Well… I would normally form a team and all but, then I wouldn't be living up to my own title" Ichigo said as Kyon's eyes widened

'Incredible… so it seems that he thinks he can take on Madara Uchiha? The Legendary Uchiha… My chakra and magic has already surpassed Madara's a long time ago, but my power hasn't exceed his power yet… but, Ichigo does have an advantage with that Uzukki of his, he'll probably might be able to defeat him. Maybe that is' Kyon thought as he stood up.

"Kyon, I will defeat Madara Uchiha _**alone**_… and don't worry, I have back-up just in case. A few actuarially, Madara Uchiha was a man that not even my father could defeat when he was even in his 6 Paths mode but you see… I know to exceed that… not for a long time that is but It'll be enough. I just have to train some more and I'll be set to destroy that man" Ichigo said as Kyon chuckled a bit

"Madara Uchiha is a legend; it took me much sacrifice and power to surpass him. That's the thing, for you… are able to defeat and kill him, you have the potential to do so. Except for one thing…" Kyon said as Ichigo waited for him to reveal what he's missing.

"To kill… your instinct is still weak and…"

"I only want to kill Madara Uchiha, that's all" Ichigo stated as he glared at Kyon, Kyon then frowned walking over in front of Ichigo's face.

"…Listen Ichigo, I won't hesitate to kill you. If you do betray me… and rebel your mission to destroy Madara Uchiha I will destroy you with him…" Kyon warned

"Tell me… what is your… goal?" Ichigo asked

"Goal? I don't need one… Your father was a kind man, he saved us and everyone else around him including the world. I'm just returning the favor" Kyon said as Ichigo's eyes widened

'Just you wait Madara Uchiha… I will soon get you out of the picture by Ichigo destroying you and then, my plan can begin' Kyon thought with a grin as he walked away

Hey guys! I've been really on a stump here because I mean, Madara Uchiha's one of the strongest guys out there in the whole entire series! I want Kyon to be just as strong because then I'd be even when Tython defeats him but when you look at the scale…

Tython defeats Kyon Uchiha

Ichigo defeats Madara Uchiha

Also creating the fights is gonna take a while so… it may take a long time when I update because I have to think about and try to visualize the fight so I can make it.

Review

Review

I love you so Review


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 36: Small Bump

(The Council arrested Tython and Erza! Each member of Fairy Tail is at a loss for words and don't know what to do…)

"**LET ME OUT!**" Natsu yelled as a lizard inside of a cup as Mira was too busy thinking about Tython and him in jail.

"**LET ME OUT OF HERE!**" Natsu yelled punching the glass

"Natsu… be quiet." Mira said

"**LEMME OOOOUT!**" Natsu growled trying to get out

"You'll act reckless if we let you out" Mira said not buying his act

"**I WON****'****T! I MEAN, LET ME GET BACK TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!**" Natsu demanded

"Then you'll go and try to rescue Erza and Tython-kun, won't you?" Mira questioned

"**I WON****'****T! WHO CARES ABOUT THOSE TWO!?**" Natsu said in his lizard form

"Our opponent is the council; nothing we can do for now…" Gray stated

"**LET ME OOOOUT! I JUST HAVE TO TELL THEM SOMETHING! I DON****'****T CARE IF THEY CARE COUNCIL MEMBERS OR NOT, I KNOW THEY****'****RE WRONG!**" Natsu stated

"Even if something's white once a council member says its black then it becomes black. They just won't listen to our excuses" Gray said giving up

"But why… we've done so many things in the past, so why this time?" Elfman grumbled

"Yeah… I just don't understand" Loke agreed

"I'm certain… I'm certain there's something fishy going on" Lucy said in a determined look on her face

"Heh, Maybe Ultear just wanted to see Tython? It has been a while since she's seen him… maybe she wanted to give him a welcome back present" Cana said as she laughed until a glass flew past her head, everyone then saw Mira cleaning her glass with a dark aura surrounding her.

'I swear to god if that bitch touches my Tython-kun I'll…' Mira was too caught up in her thought as she was crushing the glass in her hand.

"It's alright Mira-chan; you can just dump him and go out with me instead" Wabaka said as the other men laughed until Mirajane threw a bottle at his face knocking his pipe out of his mouth.

"Pervert" Mira muttered as she wrapped her hand from the broken glass.

*Council Fiore Branch*

Tython and Erza are now at the Council walking down the halls until Siegrain shows up with a sly grin on his face.

"S-Siegrain" Erza grunted the man had a sly grin on his face still as the man immediately kneeled before Siegrain.

"Long time no see, Erza, Tython… it's been 2 years hasn't it?" Siegrain said as Tython nodded

"Hey Siegrain, yeah it's been a pretty long time huh?" Tython said as Erza then took a fighting stance

"Put your guard down. It's only an imaginary body. My real body is located in Era" Siegrain said moving side to side

"Those geezers behind that door are their imaginary bodies, too. They wouldn't bother coming all the way here for such a small case." Siegrain explained

"I see… this was you're doing" Erza said as Tython sighed

"What nonsense, did you really have to call me up here also?" Tython asked

"That's unexpected… I even spoke on behalf of Fairy Tail" Siegrain said as Tython then saw Ultear come out of the corner standing next to him.

"My Tython-kun, seems like you finally come back to me… you've gotten sexier" Ultear said as she licked her lips.

"No, I still like Mira-chan, Ultear" Tython said as Ultear then frowned

"What do you see in her? She's more of a maid then a mage if you ask me; she doesn't even fight anymore… I can give you… more, much… much, more… Tython-kun" Ultear said whispering in Tython's ear as Tython blushed a bit.

"I'm not really looking for a mistake" Tython stated walking over by Erza.

"Oh come on! It's been 2 years you could at least give me a I'm sorry present" Ultear whined

"I didn't miss you" Tython said bluntly as Ultear then walked behind Tython hugging him from behind feeling his chest and abs.

"Seems like that training of yours paid off… so you gave me a present after all, you're so sweet" Ultear said as she laughed walking in front of him as Siegrain was whispering something into her ear, Ultear then kissed him on his cheek leaving a mark as Tython froze not really being able to do anything.

"I wish I could spend more time with you Tython-kun, but I have to go" Ultear said seeing Siegrain leaving

"How about… a date next time?" Ultear asked

"Listen Ultear… First off, Don't go insulting Mira-chan as if she's nothing more than a piece of trash! That's going way too far, and honestly… I could care less if you even are a member of the Council, I'm not afraid to beat you senseless any day" Tython said in a dark angry tone.

'Hmph. I don't care what that brat says… he obviously has some of his father in him, his mother's bitchiness too' Kyubbi thought as Ultear then chuckled

"My… I just love it when a man takes charge" Ultear said as Tython grunted

"Are you coming, Ultear?" Siegrain asked as Ultear nodded with the two walking off

"Tell me Ultear… before you leave, do you know anything… about Ichigo?" Tython asked as Ultear's eyes widened a bit with her backside to them so they couldn't see her in surprise.

"Ichigo…? What do you mean?" Ultear asked

'Boy… I don't she can help you' Kyubbi stated

'What do you mean?'

'She obviously had a history with him… telling by her aura' Kyubbi said

'…I don't care. It's one step closer to Ichigo' Tython thought as he gritted his teeth

"I mean what do you know about him? I know you something… right? Just tell me and…!" Tython was cut off by Ultear

"I know nothing, if I knew… I would have told you" Ultear said as Tython grunted

"Tython…" Erza said as Tython looked over at Erza.

"Let's go, Ultear" Siegrain said as Ultear nodded turning back and leaving.

"Y-You two… know someone that important…?" The man asked as Tython and Erza grunted

"He's 'Evil'" Erza stated

"She's The Queen of it" Tython stated as the man gulped seeing how angry the two were

Tython and Erza were now in the trail room.

"We'll now start the mage trail"

"Defendant… Tython Uchiha and Erza Scarlet…" The frog man announced

"Please take the witness stand"

- At the Guild -

"**I JUST CAN'T LEAVE THEM LIKE THAT! LET'S GO AND TESTIFY FOR THEM!****" **Lucy yelled standing up

"Lucy… have some patience" Master said sipping his beer

"What are you saying?! They don't deserve this!" Lucy yelled

"We'll be too late if they've already been sentenced!" Lucy yelled trying to make the others agree

"No matter how fast we try to get there, we'd be too late anyway" Master stated

"But!"

"LEMME OUT! LET ME OOOOUT!" Natsu yelled

"Are you sure you want to come out?" Master said as Natsu froze

"What's up Natsu? Cat got your tongue?" Master asked with a grin as he destroyed the cup and the lizard turned out to be Marco!

"S-Sorry… I was indebted to Natsu" Marco said as he chuckled a bit

"I transformed into a lizard so that I could pretend to be Natsu" Marco explained

"Then where's the real Natsu?!" Lucy yelled

"Don't tell me he went after Tython and Erza…!" Gray yelled as Marco chuckled

"Yeah… probably"

"This is no joke! He'll probably beat up the Council members!" Elfman yelled

"Sit quiet, guys. Just wait patiently for the outcome" The Master said as the others stopped talking and sat down.

"Defendant Tython Uchiha and Erza Scarlet, Concerning the terrorism incident at Eisenwaid the other day, you are suspected of destroying part of Oshibana Station, Ryushika canyon's railway bridge, and an entire mansion in Clover. According to the witness' testimony… the culprits is a female mage in armor, and a male mage in an unknown symbolized…"

"It's my clan's the Uchiha Clan's regular clothing… otherwise known as my father's clothing" Tython interrupted the man.

"…and…"

Then a huge explosion crashed through the doors as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What's going on!?"

"I'm Tython Uchiha! Arrest me if you can!" Natsu yelled as he was in Tython's Hebi clothing and Happy was in Erza's clothing.

"And I'm Erza Scarlet! His partner in crime!" Happy yelled

"Y-You gotta be kidding me…?" Tython asked as his eyes widened in shock along with everyone else.

"I'm Tython, dammit! Now plead guilty already!" Natsu yelled

'Just how stupid are you…?' Tython thought

"And I'm Erza! Now tell me what I'm guilty of!" Happy yelled

"Make sure it's even more important than the guild master's lives!" Natsu yelled

The man then sighed

"P-Put them in jail" The man ordered

"We… We're very sorry" Erza apologized

"I… I really can't blame you, we're sorry" Tython apologized

"Tython! Erza! You don't have to apologize! W-Wait, I mean, I'm Tython!" Natsu yelled

"I'm Erza! Aye!" Happy said

Tython, Erza and Natsu were now in a jail cell.

"I'm too shocked to say a word. It was just a formality" Erza said as Tython was glaring at Natsu trying to use all of his strength to not kill him in and go to jail for murder instead.

"Formality?!" Natsu said in surprise

"The arrest was just a façade. The Council needed to display their authority so that they can keep us in check" Tython stated

"What… do you mean? I don't get it" Natsu said with a confused look on his face

"Meaning we'd be sentenced guilty, but we wouldn't receive any 'punishment'. We could've gone home if you didn't go wild" Erza yelled glaring at Natsu with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Ugh… S-Sorry…" Natsu apologized as Tython and Erza sighed

"But, I appreciate the gesture" Erza said with a smile as Tython and Erza then pounded him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"I see… so he was at Fairy Tail… Natsu Dragonil" Siegrain said as he chuckled

(Siegrain's ominous words… There are still many fates in the mage world that Tython is not aware of!)

- The Next Morning…-

"The air is way better outdoors! It's really the best!" Natsu yelled jumping up and down in joy

"We've only stay there for the night what are you so happy about?" Tython muttered, he was in a pretty bad because he saw Ultear and stayed the night in a jail cell with the pink-haired idiot all night along with Erza ordering him around all night. How did he manage to handle this much stupid most of life?

"Freedom is wonderful! FREEDOM!" Natsu yelled running around the guild

"He should've stayed in jail a little longer…" Lucy muttered as she sighed

"So how was your night in jail?" Wabaka asked as he then laughed

"Shut up, I hope you get lung cancer" Tython muttered as he sipped his drink

"Never mind that, so tell me how your visit with Ultear?" Cana asked as Tython then froze.

"Yes… Tython-kun, please tell us" Mira asked as she glared at Tython with a dark aura surrounding her as Tython started turning pale.

'I'd rather spend another night in jail then deal with her like this!' Tython thought

"Wh- What do you mean?" Tython asked

"Did that Ultear-bitch put her hands on you?" Mira asked as she glared at Tython

"…Well, I mean…" Tython muttered looking over at Erza for help as she just stepped back a few paces from the two not wanting any part of it.

"Did she?" Mira asked waiting for Tython to answer

"Well, yeah but… I can explain!" Tython yelled as Mira then grabbed Tython by the back of his collar dragging him out of the door as he struggled trying to get out of her demonic grip yelling.

"H-Hey! Let me explain! Erza c'mon tell her!" Tython yelled as Erza was too busy eating her cake

"T-Then let's continue our fight Natsu! C'mon just me and you!" Tython yelled as Natsu grinned

"Alright here I come!" Natsu yelled dashing towards Tython as Tython then shifted from Mira punching Natsu in the stomach as he fell into consciousness.

"Gyahhhh! Natsu you're so lame!" Elfman laughed

"Tython's strong indeed!"

"Hey is the bet from the other day still on…?"

Tython was now walking up stairs searching to do an S-Class mission.

"What are you doing up here?" Laxus asked

"Why do you care?" Tython answered looking at the board

"Only S-Class Mages are allowed up here" Laxus stated standing up

"Exactly, that's why I'm here" Tython said as he looked over to Laxus

"It's an insult… to have a weakling like yourself to be called an S-Class" Laxus muttered as Tython gripped his fists

"If you want a fight then just ask, I don't mind giving you a lesson or two" Tython said as the guild then got quit as Laxus chuckled

"Just shut up and resume looking stupid, I'm looking for a mission right now" Tython said as Laxus gritted his teeth for him ignoring him.

"A weakling like yourself couldn't even handle an S-Class mission" Laxus stated as Tython looked back over at Laxus.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Tython asked as Laxus grinned

"I just wanna see how strong you really are… that's all" Laxus said as Tython looked into his eyes

'Take him on! Destroy him already!' Kyubbi yelled

'What would I gain out of it? Victory? I'll settle the score with him sooner or later but, for now I need to find a mission. I'll convince Mira-chan to come with me somehow' Tython thought

'If you ask me you should take on this punk now, it's for his own good' Dark Tython said as Tython's eyes widened

'W-Who… are you?' Tython asked

'I'm you, just trust me on this one' Dark Tython said as he started taking control of Tython.

Dark Tython put his hand on his Kanata slashing it out as he glared at Laxus, the light in his eyes faded as a grin slid onto his face.

"Tython! What are you doing?! Ignore him!" Makarov yelled as Dark Tython looked down seeing the Master yell at him.

"Butt out, old man" Dark Tython said as Laxus started to chuckle.

"Tython-kun! Stop this!" Mira yelled as Dark Tython grunted

'That woman… she's the same women as before…' Dark Tython thought as he had a flashback of her yelling at him at the grave.

'She's done nothing but break my heart…' Dark Tython thought as he had a flashback of him walking in the rain after Mira broke up with him.

'That woman… that can't be her…' Dark Tython thought as he remembered her riding off his shoulders as they ran over to the guild racing with Ichigo.

'Where is she…? Mirajane…?' Dark Tython thought as he was lost in thought

"Tython!" Mira yelled as she was now in front of his face pushing the two apart.

"Why… Why do you always have to blame me for everything?! Even since back then, you still…!" Dark Tython yelled as Mira's eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mira asked

'What are you doing?! Who the hell are you?' Tython asked

'Like I said before, I'm you… and there are some questions that I'd like to ask for my own sake' Dark Tython answered

"Laxus, let's just take this outside" Dark Tython said with his bangs covering his face walking downstairs as Laxus grinned

"Gladly" Laxus said walking downstairs until Makarov's hands grew huge grabbing Laxus as he then tired grabbing Tython but Tython dodged his attack jumping over his fist.

"Tython, you know better" Master said as Dark Tython looked over at him and Master noticed the lack of light in his eyes.

'Something's changed about him… what is it?' Master thought

Tython's eyes then widened as he clenched his head, grunting his pain as Mira ran over to see what's wrong with him… the white was back.

'He's back…' Tython thought

'My hatred… is back' Tython thought as his eyes widened in horror

"Tython…? What's the matter?" Mira asked as Tython looked over at Mira with a worried look on her face

"It's nothing. Sorry, Old man, Mira-chan…" Tython apologized as Lucy raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked

"Tython… sometimes gets out of hand from time to time, he just doesn't know when to let it out if you know what I mean" Cana said as Lucy looked at Tython with a concerned look

"What do you mean? Is something bothering him?" Lucy asked

"Well, ever since the rumors of Ichigo started again he's been a little cranky but he's fine. Everyone's been getting worked up about it also" Marco said as Wabaka nodded

"Mira-chan, we're going on a mission in tomorrow. Get ready and packed until then" Tython said as already showed it to Master.

"W-Wait! I didn't even say…"

"I know, if I ask you're only going to say no. Which is why you don't have a choice this time" Tython said as Mira's eye twitched

"Tython-kun… listen I…"

"Meet me at the Station by 11. Don't be late" Tython said as he walked out of the guild leaving the guild silent

'Wow boy… I never would of thought you'd ever take charge' Kyubbi chuckled

'If she can't even handle some S-Classed Mission then what's the point of her being S-class? Besides I need her help soon to defeat Kyon. She'll be useful for power and defense' Tython thought as Kyubbi laughed some more

'There goes your father talking again'

'Whatever, honestly shouldn't you be cursing my existence by now?' Tython said

'Just wait until you get home' Kyubbi said

'I'll go to a hotel'

'Tch… I hope she gives you a beating the next morning'

- The Next Morning -

"Oh no!" Mira said in panic

"Master! One of the requests on the 2nd floor is missing!" Mira announced as Master spit out his beer

"Oh… yesterday, I saw a cat stealing one of the jobs. The cat with wings… yeah" Laxus said as Mira raised an eyebrow

"Happy?!"

"This means that Lucy and Natsu are also responsible?!"

"What are they thinking?!"

"I knew they were stupid, but not this stupid…"

"He just went ahead and took one of the S-Class jobs?!"

"They just broke a principle rule. Hey geezer! When they return, they'll get expelled… right?" Laxus asked as he smoked his cigar

"But I doubt they'll ever come back alive. I mean, taking on an S-Class job with their pathetic skills" Laxus said as he laughed

"Laxus! If you knew about this, why didn't you try to stop them!?" Mira asked

"I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its mouth. I had no idea it was Happy, and that Natsu would run off with the S-Class Job" Laxus lied straight into Mira's eyes

"What? It's been a while since I've seen that face. Tell me… is it because that brown-headed idiot came back? He really does bring the worst out of you doesn't he?" Laxus said as he chuckled as Mira gave him a cold glare

"This is bad… Which job is missing?" Master asked

"The Cursed Garuna Island Job"

"The Island of Demons?!" Master yelled as everyone froze in shock.

"Laxus, Bring them back!" Master ordered

"Don't be ridiculous… I have another job to take care of. There isn't a single mage that can't take care of his/her, own stuff, right?" Laxus said quoting Master's words

"Tython isn't here! You're the only other person who can force Natsu back!" Master yelled as Gray immediately rose from his seat.

"Jii-san… that's an unforgivable insult" Gray said

- Tython -

Tython at the Train Station waiting for Mirajane to come, It was 10:50 am.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been such an ass yesterday, I hope she doesn't hate me for how I talked to her yesterday' Tython hoped as he sighed

"Tython-kun? You're here early" Mira said as she was now standing in front of Tython with a confused look on her face.

"Mira-chan, I…" Tython was lost for words not really knowing what to say

"I'm sorry, about yesterday. I was tired and… no, that still isn't a good enough of an excuse. I-I'm sorry and I do understand if you are mad at me. I wouldn't blame you" Tython said as Mira looked at him in surprise

"It's fine, besides your right. I need to a grip and start going on missions again, besides this is good for me. I need to move on from the past" Mira said as Tython smiled

"Well, you're on time. I'm surprised you didn't take the whole day trying to figure out what outfit to wear" Tython said as he laughed looking at Mira's outfit.

Mira didn't wear anything special; she wore a light blue tank top with white shorty- shorts with light blue sneakers and white socks as Tython chuckled nervously.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all' Tython thought as he shook his head.

"Well, since it's been a while since we've been on a mission together I got 1st class tickets" Tython said with a grin, he couldn't help but be happy around her.

"1st class? You didn't have to do that? I don't mind going in with the regular or anything" Mira said as Tython shook his head

"No way, I wanna show you how fun it is to go on a mission again" Tython said as he put out his hand, Mira had a light blush on her face as she then took on his hand as they went onto the train.

"So, what's the mission?" Mira asked as Tython read the paper.

"We have to defeat 4 S-classed Bandits along with one Legendary S-Class criminal" Tython said

"A Legendary S-Class Criminal? What's that?" Mira asked

"I'm not sure, I never heard of it before. He must be pretty strong if he's a 'Legend'." Tython said as Mira nodded

"It's on some island; they seem to be destroying their towns and homes. So they need help" Tython said as Mira sighed

"Tython-kun… do you really think I'm ready for this?" Mira asked as Tython lied his head on her lap looking up at her.

"Of course, I carefully took an easy one just in case" Tython said as Mira sighed in relief

"But I'm not going to be doing much, I'll help out if it gets too serious" Tython said as Mira nodded

"I guess that's fair" Mira said as she sat back and set her magazine and giggled.

"Look! It's you!" Mira said showing him in posing in his swimsuit as Tython groaned.

"How do you live your life knowing others are staring at you? I feel their eyes all over me!" Tython yelled shivering a bit.

"Well you look very handsome to me. Besides, it doesn't bother me if others stare at my photos" Mira said flipping the page as she looked at the other men in the catalog.

"That's because you're hot, your use to it" Tython said as Mira had a light blush on her face.

"I'm not that cute, there are many others far cuter than I am" Mira said as Tython rolled his eyes

"Really? Like who?" Tython asked as Mira just flipped the page ignoring him.

"Mira-chan, I heard from Elfman that you like to sing. Is that true?" Tython asked as Mira nodded

"My dream is to be a famous pop singer, one day" Mira said as Tython had a confused look on his face

"How come you never told me about it?" Tython asked

"It never came to mind" Mira said

"Well, I think you could do it. You have a really nice voice" Tython complimented

"Thank you, though didn't you use to do those music kinds of missions?" Mira asked

"Oh yeah, it was pretty fun" Tython said

"You were so hot singing those rock songs, it looked so fun, that you made me want to be a pop singer myself" Mira said as Tython chuckled

The two talked for hour until they were at their stop, they were now walking to the canoes.

(First of all that arc just had to happen to have an island with a boat so I'm not trying to copy this arc of the Gurana Island Arc or anything)

"Sir… are you the client?" Tython asked looking at the paper, it was a fisher man, he had black messy hair with green ivy eyes and a huge scar on the side of his face that was hard not to take your eyes off.

"Yes, my name is Edgar Roosevelt" The man introduced himself.

He wore black baggy jeans with a black shirt and a fisherman vest, he looked pretty young. Around 24 to 25 years old, about the same age as Laxus. He was a pretty handsome young man.

"But it's Captain Roosevelt to you!" The Captain yelling pointing at Tython nodded

"You may call me Edgar" The Captain said kissing Mira's hand as Tython's eye twitched, Tython then glared at the man as the man then chuckled a bit.

"Is this your lady, mite?" The Captain asked

"Yes, fuck off mite" Tython said in an irritated tone as Mira slapped his arm telling him to stop.

"Well, my crew should be here any minute. Until then, would the lady like to learn how to fish?" The Captain asked as Tython then rested his hand on his Kanata.

"Listen Edgar, I'm going to say this one and one time only…" Tython said as he withdraws out his sword.

"Touch her again and you'll gain an even worse scar then the one on your face" Tython said in a dark and serious tone putting the tip of his sword against the man's throat as the man gulped.

"Y-You know what… just call me whatever you like, and wait for them to come. What do you say about that?" The Captain asked chuckling nervously as Tython throwing his sword in the air, as it flips in the air he catches the sword depositing it back inside its place as the Captain then noticed his ship.

"H-Hey boys! How are ya?" The Captain asked as they walked onto the ship.

"Hya Captain! Are these the ones who accepted our mission?" One of the crew members asked

"Are you sure they aren't thieves this time?" The other asked

"I see, let me make sure" The Captain said as he walked over to the two.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to accuse you of anything but I'd like to ask which guild you are from?" The Captain asked

"Fairy Tail" Mira informed as the Captain smiled

"Fairy Tail? I see, and if so then may you please show me your guild marks?" The Captain asked as they both nodded.

Tython slid his wrist warmer up showing his Fairy Tail mark, Mira pulled up her shorts a bit showing her guild mark as the Captain nodded realizing he's seen enough.

'She must Mirajane Strauss; she's even cuter in person… and that guy that to her, he must be Tython Uchiha. It's amazing to have such famous people accept my mission!' The Captain thought in excitement

"Well then, will you please come with me as my men steer the ship" The Captain said motioning the two into his office as Tython put on his Magical Headphones.

The two sat down as the Captain chuckled seeing Tython having his headphones on.

"Umm, who would mind taking those off? Or keeping them on is fine too!" The Captain said as Tython just looked at the man.

"I can't I have motion sickness of any kind, I personally had someone put a spell on all of my headphones so I could go on any transportation without throwing up all over the place" Tython said the Captain sighed

"Then don't put any songs on, and please listen" The Captain asked as Tython nodded.

"Right now, there are 4 bandits who are terrorizing the island. I've called many to come but the bandits ended up destroying them all, leaving no trace of their body left. Then one day, I found a young man in all black on my ship. His magic was… incredible! But the four bandits stole my ship! That man was steering the ship as I woke up, I tired battling him with my magic but it was no use. He defeated me and all of my crew with one blow!" The Captain explained as he sighed touching his scar

"I tired killing the man but he slashed me with his sword on the side of my face, ever since he defeated almost all of my crew left me! I use to be a famous Captain! Now no one would take me back, he must be defeated! Your mission is to defeat the 4 bandits and if you defeat the Legendary S-Classed Criminal that everyone's talking about then I'll give you each a bonus" The Captain offered as Mira raised an eyebrow

"Do you have the money to pay us?" Mira asked as the Captain chuckled putting his suitcase on the desk and opening it showing all of the cash.

"Of course, A Captain always keeps his word" The Captain said as the two nodded

"It seems easy enough" Tython said

"You can count on us" Mira said as the two smiled

"Thank you, I wish you luck… you're gonna need it" The Captain waved off muttering the last part

- At the island -

Tython and Mira got off the ship as the ship then left, they waved them off and walked through the island.

They found a hotel to rent dropping off their baggage and then went off to find the bandits, first they need to ask the villagers.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know anything about any bandits around the area?" Mira asked as the man raised an eyebrow, and then his eyes widened seeing the beautiful white-haired mage chucking nervously until he saw Tython giving the man a cold glare behind Mira.

"B-Bandits…? Oh yes, they've already destroyed 4 cities!" The man yelled

"Can you tell us anything about them? We're going after them" Tython said as the man chuckled

"You two kids? Going after those guys? Listen kid; get your girlfriend and go. Or else you're doomed" The man said as everyone else chuckled, Tython and Mira then walked away as they asked everyone else but they just laughed at them.

Later Tython and Mira were walking into the forest until they met up with a huge… Turtle?

"Oh my god, it's too cute" Mira said as Tython sighed

"Really because it looks disgusting to me" Tython said as he then looked over at Mira

"Alright, this is your warm up, defeat this turtle" Tython said

"B-But I can't defeat this thing, it's too cute" Mira said pointing at the gigantic turtle as then behind them was a huge Cockroach.

"Whoa! Cool!" Tython said pointing at the gigantic Cockroach as Mira screamed

"Gyah!" Mira screamed as Tython was about to touch it.

"Then defeat this Cockroach instead…" Tython said pointing at the Cockroach

Later after Mira finished warming up, they were looking for the bandits as they then heard screaming from a town nearby.

"Wh-What happened?" Mira asked seeing the people running away as Tython looked around, the town was beaten up and the buildings look like as if they were made 100 years ago by bricks only.

Tython then noticed most of the dead bodies on the floor as he looked over at Mira.

"Mira… come on" Tython said as she nodded, the two ran through the town until four bandits were now standing in front of them.

One of them had orange curly hair, she had a nice figure and she was actuarially pretty cute, she also had blue eyes.

The man beside her had orange hair made into a Moe-hawk, he was quite buff and had blue eyes also. They're probably siblings.

Another was very short, she had orange hair also, she wore a scarf covering up most of her hair with blue eyes and the tall and very buff man with long orange hair and blue eyes was obviously their leader.

"What are you doing?" Tython asked as the leader grinned

"Tython Uchiha and Mirajane Strauss, I felt your power along the forest not that long ago and I must say I'm impressed… you're both S-Class Mages from Fairy Tail am I correct?" The man asked as they both nodded

"Allow me to introduce ourselves… my name is Will." The leader introduced

"The name is Jenna" The woman with the curly hair introduced waving over to Tython as Tython grunted.

'Not another one…' Tython thought

"My name is Rock" The man with the Moe-hawk said

'I saw that one coming' Mira thought

"And my name is Sandy" The short woman introduced

"Now that we've introduced ourselves… prepare to die!" Will yelled

"Let's go!" Tython yelled as the women smirked charging towards him as he jumped up kicking her in the stomach.

Then the man dashed beside him, Tython grabbed his wrist swinging him into Sandy making them both fall back. The woman dashed right back over to Tython as Tython jumped up.

'Light God's Beam'

The woman then slapped it away as Rock threw arrows of wind at him as Tython dodged them all quickly.

The three then shifted in front of Tython punching him in the stomach as he fell down.

Tython then jumped onto a building in construction surrounded by the two women Sandy and Jenna dodging all of their punches and kicks as they both then punched him through all the floors of the building making the building split in two.

Tython then jumped out of the rubble looking around until Rock appeared from the ground about to kick him in the side of his face as Tython dodged it by using his forearm throwing the punch at the man as Sandy kicked him in the stomach.

(Flashback)

"Tython, may I speak with you?" The Captain asked

"Sure"

"This mission… you should abandon it… please…" The Captain begged

"Why?"

"I know this may have seemed cruel of me but I made it easy so that others will come but the truth it the bandits are S-Classed also, they're extremely strong…! Turn back now before it's too late"

"…Sorry but I can't, besides it's an S-Class mission. I didn't except it to be easy in the first place" Tython said walking out of the room

(Now)

'So they're this strong… huh?' Tython thought as he dodged a punch from Jenna jumping away.

Will then jumped onto one of building tops with a grin on his face.

"Impressive… his limited of skills is even more advanced than I hoped. He should fine" Will said

Jenna then kicked him on his side as Sandy kicked him in the back! Tython then came crashing into another building.

Hard then put his hands out throwing balls or fire at the building making the building explode.

"T…Tython…kun…" Mira grunted as she looked at the four.

Tython stood up from the rubble as they all punched him against the wall grunting in pain as he stood back up. Not even a scratch was on him.

Tython then started dodging the bullets that was being shot at him by Sandy falling onto his knee as he grunted.

"Great…" Tython muttered looking up seeing Will the leader throw down a huge ball of wind and fire at him as Tython covered his face with his arms trying to block it until Mira then jumped in front of him in her Satan Soul slapping the attack away with her Water Magic.

"Hmm?" Will then looked down seeing Mira in her Satan Soul as Tython grunted

'Boy… you look like a complete fool, your own girlfriend has to save your ass. I thought you were stronger than this… your much stronger. Why are you holding back?' Kyubbi asked

'I want her to fight for herself' Tython said as Kyubbi grumbled

'She better not die, that's all I have to say for now'

"Seems like you finally decided to fight huh?" Tython asked as Mira grinned as she then dashed towards Will throwing a punch until Will kneaded Mira in her stomach! Punching her in the face as she threw him back making him fly into a building! Mira then shifted in front of him about to punch him until the man grinned shifting behind her as he put his hand out shoot a blast of flame at her as she slapped it away.

Then behind her the man threw two balls of lava as Mira grunted trying to push it back until it exploded making her crash into a building. Tython ran towards her as she fell.

"Mira-chan!" Tython yelled as Will grinned

Will then shifted in front of Mira throwing a ball of wind at her until someone blocked his path.

"Will I will not let you kill her!" Tython yelled as he threw an energy beam at him.

"GYAAH!" Tython yelled as he shot light beams at him seeing him unharmed he charged at him until he got stopped by some wires.

The woman Jenna then started punching him as Rock walked behind him.

"Die now…" Rock said as he chuckled until Tython broke out of the wires kicking him aside, then dashing over to Will until Will shifted behind Tython grabbing his ankle twirling around as he let of Tython.

Tython was now fly in the air as he then flipped back using the chakra for him to stand sideways on the front of a building.

Will then shifted towards Tython throwing a punch as Tython shifted away.

"Boy… do you remember me?" Will asked shifting in front of the boy staring into his eyes as his eyes widened.

"D-Denny…" Tython muttered

(Flashback)

Ichigo then started taking the shards out of his body, so did Tython. Ichigo looked over to Tython

"Bring out your gun that I gave you." Tython just nodded.

Tython had re-quipped his gun, the bullets were batteries that had lightning stored into them. Ichigo had duel guns though one made of Wind and other of Gas, he had just designed the duel guns a week ago and tested them out.

So it was his first time using his new duel guns. Ichigo then cocked his pistol at the man.

"I hope you're ready, Denny." Ichigo shouted.

The man eyes widened he figured it out?

Tython had then kneeled aiming the pistol at the man.

Tython just shot the pistol and Ichigo flickered behind the man shooting at him also but the man just got two mirrors from his pockets and deflected the bullets!

'This man is more skilled than I thought' Ichigo thought, the man then turned around and locked eyes with Ichigo.

'Uzukki: The Rebel'

Ichigo used and then the man looked beside him.

It was another him! His shadow!

The man then just grabbed his mirror and held it onto the shadow's figure.

Pop pop pop!

The three rounds sent splinters flying towards the man.

The gunsmoke and sawdust irritated his lungs so badly he had to cough.

Two of the shots failed miserably but he managed to have one of the bullets hit the man in the front of his knee.

The man had fell down on knees looked up and saw Tython and Ichigo staring down at him.

Ichigo looked over at Aria; he felt her magic power decreasing. Why?

"Like I said before, like father like son." The man blurted out

"I'm glad to remind you of my father. I'm not sure what he's done but, I'm glad that I look like him at least." Tython said and re quipped into his own father's clothing at age 12 (the same one now.)

Tython walked over to Aria and Ichigo just stared the man down with nothingness in his eyes.

Tython went to see how Mira was doing.

"She's okay I've healed her completely." Aria informed Tython and he nodded.

Aria then looked weak she had no magic and then she looked at Tython and said

"I guess this is goodbye." Tython widened his eyes and looked at her

"W-What happened?" Tython asked. Aria smiled and said

"Tython, before I go I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Tython couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Though, sadly Mira loves you more. As much as I love you I can't let her die. I want you to be happy Tython." She confessed.

"I can't let her die which is why I'll gladly die for her." She said lying down.

"Please, tell my parents and brother that I love them all with all my heart. Tell the guild that I'm glad that I died with the Fairy Tail mark on me. Tell Ichigo that I love him also and the whole guild! Team Will of Fire needs to live on without me. So please don't cry, please don't rip yourself up, because I'm happy." She said with a big smile and started crying and looked over at Mirajane and said

"Also, tell Mira that I always thought of her as my best friend and that I wish we could have been friends. I'm sorry this is a lot of stuff to tell others, but will you?" She asked

Tython was crying with tears rolling down his eyes and wiped them. He nodded and said

"Aria…I-I-I will."

"Thank you." She said and closed her eyes.

That was the day we lost a member of 'Team Will of Fire.'

(Now)

"You…" Tython grunted as the two flew around the town meeting punch for punch and kick for kick.

The man then threw down a ball of wind and lightning as Tython's eyes widened and slacking it away into little gleams of light.

The man grinned as he shifted in front of Tython throwing another punch until Tython shifted onto a rooftop dodging Will's (Danny's) attacks.

Tython was now stuck in the wire that absorbs his chakra and magic.

"I've just gotten a new set of strings and while you're held captive you're not going nowhere that's to our barrier" Sandy said as Tython's eyes widened

"B-Barrier? What are you talking about?" Tython asked

"Don't you see? We're trying to eliminate everyone here so we can make this island our first of many." Sandy explained

"The more you struggle the more energy it drains from your body until you pass out of die" Jenna said as she sighed

"It's not fair though; can't we just capture him and make him my boyfriend instead?" Jenna asked

"This is no time for that Jenna!" Sandy yelled as Jenna grunted keeping quiet

"Now… give your father a message for me" Will (Danny) said as he shifted in front of Tython kneading him in the stomach as he screams in pain. The man then gave multiple punches to Tython's face, grabbing his hair throwing him aside as blood drew out of Tython's mouth.

"D-Dammit… I'm so weak… I can't even help out Tython-kun, and the only reason he's in this mess is because of me…" Mira muttered as she then put out her hand barley being about to stand because of the brutal beating she got from Will.

'Soul Extinction'

Jenna, Sandy and Rock then moved out of the way as Tython fell being let free until Will punched him in the face.

Will then shot a beam towards Mira as Tython's eyes widened.

"Mira!" Tython yelled as Will chuckled

"I hope that wasn't that little girlfriend of yours… it seems like she's grown to be quite a beautiful young lady. Too bad today's going to be her doom's day if you know what I mean" Will said as he laughed

"That's it!" Tython yelled as he then glared at the man, Tython still never even had a scratch on him yet.

Tython then dashed towards the man as he took on all of the four bandits by himself punching two of them back and Will kicked him in the stomach Jenna kicked him back down into another building.

'Tython… you have to use your power… let it out!' Kyubbi yelled as Will picked up Tython, a scratch as actuarially landed on Tython as the man grinned giving him a bear hug as Tython grunted.

"I wanted to thank your father for giving me a reason to become this strong but you'll have to do it for me" Will said as Tython's screams of pain echoed through the city as Tython muttered

"Father…"

Ichigo then came punching Will straight in the face giving a seriously hard blow to his face as Tython fell.

Tython was slowly fall as he felt as if he saw his father holding him…

"Wake up… The world is depending on you Tython, this is no time for slumber…" Sasuke yelled

"F-Father…" Tython groaned

"Believe in yourself son, release your true power it's the only way, and unless you want everything you love die before you!" Sasuke yelled

"Yes, sir" Tython said

Jenna, Sandy and Rock shifted over to Will's side as Will groaned wobbling up.

"Was that… Revontheus?" Will asked as he then saw Revontheus grinning and then he shook his head and Ichigo was gone.

Tython then stood back up groaning a bit as he looked at his hands and grunted.

"I know you're out there Ichigo… you came back to save me, and father… I know you're out there too to support me, thank you Mira for all you've done to support me… And now I won't let you down!" Tython yelled as he then blasted out a huge amount of energy.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tython yelled as a gold gleaming flash of light surrounded the area as Tython was now glaring at the man with the Sage eyes of a lion.

"I know your kind, you think you can just waltz in and just take whatever you want" Tython said as Lightning flickered from his sword and aura around him as Will chuckled

"Your father managed to gain Rinnegan and the Moon crest of the Six Paths… do you honestly think you can surpass that?" Will asked

"Yes but you've forgotten one thing… _**I'm my father's**__**…**__** SOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_" Tython yelled as a huge surge of power blasted out of Tython as light and lightning blasted throughout the ground as the ground started to shake and the water surrounding the island started to turn into violent waves as lightning then started crashing down from the sky's… this was only a part of Tython's training that he had to learn. So his true goal is to defeat Kyon Uchiha and get Ichigo back.

Will then froze in fear as Tython walked towards the man as his eyes spoke the roars of the Lion, the king of the Jungle. The Emperor… and King of its kind… Tython Uchiha's Sage Mode: Lion.

"Sandy, Rock!" Will yelled as Sandy and Rock put their hands out shifted besides Tython form a distance trying to use his wires so they can trap him again as Tython walked slowly, the tow had but grins on their faces as Tython walked even closer to them as they waited to trap him and Tython let out a small blast of power destroying the wires.

Sandy then charged towards Tython as Tython punched Sandy immediately knocking her out, then Rock came from behind as Tython flipped back kicking him in the face as lighting connected from Tython's foot to the man's face knocking the man out.

Tython then gave a cold glare to Jenny and Will as Jenny shook in fear stepping back as Tython flew over to her.

Will then chuckled shifting behind her pushing her, pressing his palms against her back and blowing her to pieces destroying his own comrade just for it to fly through her as Tython easily dodged the attack.

Tython stood before Will as Will laughed setting up another attack with Fire, Water, Wind, and Lighting surged into the attack laughing like crazy throwing the attack at Tython as Tython didn't even more an inch creating hundreds on explosions as the dust and ash cleared away leaving an unharmed Tython.

"I will kill you!" Will yelled throwing a punch at Tython as Tython punched right through the man's arm as the man's eyes widened in surprise of Tython's arm going through his shoulder.

"You fool?! Any last words before you die?!" Will yelled putting his hands in the air as Lighting & Wind was in one hand and Fire & Water was in the others.

"Actuarially Danny, there is one word that comes to mind…" Tython said as he casted a jutsu.

'Soul Extinction!'

'CHIDORI'

Tython and Danny charged towards each other as Tython the sliced off his other arm making the man holler in pain as his screams echoed throughout the island. Lightning continued to crash down onto the earth as the explosion surged throughout the entire island. The skies were now clear; Tython looked around seeing Mira right next to him as Tython grinned.

"Fools, did you really have to destroy everything around you just to complete such a mission?" Ichigo asked as Tython's and Mira's eyes widened

"I-Ichigo…-kun…" Mira muttered as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Kyon then appeared next to Ichigo as Kyon looked around.

"Don't look at me" Ichigo said as he then looked at Tython and Mira

'Nii-san…'

"So then, are you ready to face me off? The Legendary S-Classed Criminal?" Ichigo asked as Tython grinned

"I knew it was you" Tython said as Ichigo grinned

"Of course, who else could dare to take the title? All of these bones heads have been trying to fight me from left to right, It's like playing with children at a tea set" Ichigo grumbled as he then re-quipped his coat leaving him in his black t-shirt tucked into his black jeans and purple shoes with his black and purple gloves on.

"It's time to finish this mission" Tython said as he took off his robe.

"Yes, let's begin" Ichigo said as he started crackling his neck.

"Mira-chan, go back to the ship and wait for me there. I'll be coming back with me dragging Ichigo over my shoulder" Tython said Ichigo chuckled

"That's amusing how in every fight we've had I'd always come out the foe. Let's begin this already!"Ichigo yelled rising his power

"Let's skip the warm up" Tython said as Ichigo nodded

Tython then blasted out another surge of power as Ichigo grinned

"At least you were stronger than out last fight" Ichigo said as he then let out an even bigger surge of power

"Wow Ichigo, this might take longer than I thought" Tython said as he grinned

Tython then charged towards Ichigo throwing punched at him as Ichigo easily dodged them all, Ichigo then kneaded him in the stomach elbowing him back down onto the surface.

Tython then charged out from the ground as they meet knee to knee as lighting surged from theirs knees, they met punch for punch and kick for kick until Ichigo head-butted Tython giving him multiple blows to the stomach as if he was a punching back.

Tython then kneaded him in the face twice and kicked him back down into the ground as Ichigo chuckled

"Now that's how I like it, it's been 3 years since I've had a fight that I've actuarially grown to enjoy instead of being bored by all of that weaklings" Ichigo said stand up not harmed

Tython and Ichigo meet face to face as energy surged around the two glared at each other, and then going head to head with each other throwing punches and kicks at each other!

Tython and Ichigo then punched each other in the face as Ichigo then started punching Tython's stomach, rising in power Ichigo kicking him in his stomach, kicked the side of his face and elbowing him on his shoulder as he kneaded Tython in the stomach.

The two kept going at each other meet head to head until Tython punched Ichigo the stomach, throwing another punch Ichigo shifted behind Tython.

'Shadow God's Dark Beam'

Ichigo shot an energy beam at Tython making Tython crash back onto the ground, creating a crater Ichigo waited for Tython to come out., Tython then shot a beam of light as Ichigo then shot a beam of shadow as the two moved forward making their powers clash against each other.

"You're not going to win! Not against me!" Ichigo yelled as they both put a huge amount of power into their attacks trying to push each other back as it created a huge explosion.

"Tython-kun!" Mira yelled as Kyon then grabbed her wrist

"Don't interfere, your only be getting in the way" Kyon said as Mira grunted trying to get out of his grip but she couldn't move

"Don't know why I'm surprised… he has been training 3 years strength, defeating one of the Wizard Saints and gaining the title as a Legendary S-Class Criminal. No wonder he's this strong" Tython said to himself as he chuckled until Ichigo grabbed his wrist pulling him up with a grin on his face.

"I-Ichigo…" Tython muttered as Ichigo chuckled

Ichigo then threw Tython into a rocky wall, Ichigo then put his two fingers out forming a gun.

'Shadow God's Cuff's'

The cuffs had cuffed Tython's hands, feet and even around his neck as Ichigo walked towards him with that sly grin on his face.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought?" Ichigo asked as Tython smirked

"I never said it would be easy" Tython muttered

"You won't be winning at all" Ichigo said slapping Tython's face around a few times as he laughed

"What clown? Feeling angry and humiliated is that it?!" Ichigo yelled

Ichigo then kneading him in the stomach as Tython screeched in pain.

"Fool, you don't know what humiliation is!" Ichigo yelled as he gave multiple punches to Tython's arms, legs, chest and face.

"Gyahhh!"

"Don't worry I will teach you a better taste just as you taught me" Ichigo yelled punching Tython even harder!

"Me a warrior Shinobi! Defeating anyone who stands in my way! I am an Uzumaki, I might as well of be known as royal blood. And on my shoulders rest the glory of the extinct Warrior race known as the Uzumaki Clan! Once trembled at the sound of my name! Not you Tython, and at your hands… your common hands, treated me as if I was nothing more than some other opponent!" Ichigo yelled

"It was by your hands when I face humiliation trembled by some piece of trash, by my aching shame when it was you to draw ties with me countless of times! Even my Great-Grandfather… the man who I have tried to impress and prove my strength to my whole life calls you… A True Shinobi!" Ichigo yelled remembering his Great-Grandfather standing next to Tython bed as he chuckled

(Flashback)

"My, to think that a boy like this could have a draw with Ichigo, proves to me how strong you are!" Ichigo's Great-grandfather said as he chuckled

"Watch Ichigo, you're looking at an Elite True Shinobi Ninja here. Tython Uchiha, The True Warrior"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and agony, not only that but in hatred and anger.

How could a piece of trash, scum like him impress his father in mere seconds when he tired his whole entire life just to get a thumbs up a little bit of appreciation towards him!

'Nonsense! This just… isn't fair! He's nothing more than a bug, a freak, an idiot! He didn't even win! I did! And now you're treating him as if he's wearing the golden medal around his neck! No more! No more! I won't accept this… I won't!' Ichigo thought as he gripped his fists and gritted his teeth

(Now)

"It is time to take back what is mine! I will not live my life as your second! That time is over! Every breath you take is an insult to my honor… if you want to finish this mission then you're going to have died for it!" Ichigo yelled putting his hand up as Tython looked up gripped his fist as he tried to move exceeding a huge amount of strength, pulling the huge amount of rock tied with the cuffs with him as Tython threw a punch towards Ichigo as Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

Tython then punched Ichigo then face kicked him back as he then punched him in the stomach punching him into the same crater he was blasted into. Jumping inside he stood looking around the cave searching for Ichigo standing alone in the light.

'Focus, I know you're here Ichigo… I sense where you're hiding…' Tython thought

'Shadow God's Ball of Shadows!'

Tython turned around quickly catching the ball of shadows as he tried pushing it back, throwing it back at Ichigo until Ichigo shifted behind him jumping up as they flew in the air Tython got out of his grasp. A huge core of light exploded from the cave leaving a huge ash of dust in the sky.

Tython and Ichigo stood as light surged around them and rocks floated to the heavens, they stood before a gigantic crater. Tython and Ichigo clashed again meeting punch for punch, kick for kick, blow for blow it was if they their power was… dramatically the same.

Tython then caught Ichigo foot as they kept on kneading themselves… beating themselves tearing themselves apart limb for limb!

The battle between Tython and Ichigo rages on with explosive intensity! Nothing less than victory will satisfy these proud Shinobi Ninja's! But this is one contest that may be impossible to win, but with every blow they land they are spending more of their energy out the window. Will Tython finally defeat Ichigo and bring him back to Fairy Tail? Or will Ichigo defeat Tython finally surpassing and then destroying Tython?!

Tython then punched Ichigo the face as they kept landing blows on each other, the island having to suffer great damage.

Ichigo smirked as he looked at Tython seeing him wipe the blood from his mouth as the two were barely breaking a sweat! Just how strong are these two Shinobi Ninja's are?!

"Seems like you still have much fight left in you?" Ichigo asked as Tython nodded

"Yeah"

"Hmph? Impressive I didn't think you'd last as long"

"I could say the same about you Ichigo, seems like you've learned a whole book of new tricks while you were away"

"Heh, heh…" Ichigo chuckled shifting behind Tython as Tython then elbowed Ichigo in his back as Ichigo grunted in pain sending him flying back down onto the ground.

'Wind Dragon's Iron Fist'

'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'

Tython and Ichigo gave multiple punches and kicks to each other as they crashed into huge, tall walls of rocks and boulders.

'Shadow God's Huge Ball of Shadows'

Tython then shifted quickly trying to dodge his attacks punching one of them in half creating an explosion as ash and dust surrounded around Tython as Ichigo shifted behind Tython giving a hard kick to the stomach.

Punching him up in the face as they met blow for blow, it seemed as if the world was trembling around them.

Ichigo then grabbed Tython as Tython cried in pain as the two both shot into the ground! Ichigo then head-butted Tython as Tython then flew back.

'Wind Dragon's Roar!'

Tython's eyes widened as Tython screeched and screamed of the intensive pain, as the dust cleared Ichigo dashed towards Tython then looked around.

"As I said before, it seems as if you've made a book full of tricks while you were away" Tython said with a grin on his face.

"But then, so am I!" Tython yelled as he then charged towards Ichigo punching him in the face.

Then kicking his head into a rock shooting light beams at the rock as it crumbled to pieces, dodging Ichigo's attacks as Ichigo then punched him on the side of his face Tython kicked him back, the two fought above the waters until Tython kicked him down flying through the waters as Ichigo grunted.

'Double Giant Rasengan'

The explosion was so big that the waters swarmed out of the way leaving a gigantic crater in the ocean as water began to fill the hole.

"Seems like you're quite the escape artist" Ichigo said as he grinned

"Seems like you need some better finishing moves" Tython said as Ichigo grunted

"I doubt that!" Ichigo said as he then unleashed his amount of power as Tython unleashed his amount of power the two were now staring at each panting as Tython grinned.

"I must say, I'm pretty impressed Ichigo. I've been put through the most intensive training through Shisui sensei but we're still completely even. I guess you've been pushing yourself even harder than I have" Tython said

"That may be true, I pushed myself to the edge of my limits and beyond but you've been born with a natural talent far beyond my own, no amount of training could have closed the gap between us! I realize that now… it was made painfully obvious to me today as I watched your fight with those four monsters!" Ichigo yelled

"Imagine my shock to see the undeniable truth… of no matter how hard I try; I would never be able to catch you. A prince living in the shadow of a low leveled clown… so that's when I secretly made up my mind…" Ichigo said as he grinned gripping his fists.

"You mean you… you fool! You delivery allowed yourself to fall into the darkness!"

"Yes… I saw the power of what they had to offer. And I must say I was impressed. Don't you see, I realized if I allowed myself under the darkness control! And I am even more than impressed with the results, even if it does come with a price! I say we end more than just this idiotic mission!" Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo, I don't understand you wouldn't allow anyone to let take control of you. You wouldn't allow any help! You wouldn't allow the easy path to power! You wouldn't allow having power unless you worked for it! So why start now? Why the darkness? Why my brother, Kyon?" Tython asked

"Because… I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. So I can strive for my revenge! That's why I left, if I stayed there any longer all I would be doing is turn into a good two shoes like yourself! I wanted him to return me to the way I was… before!" Ichigo yelled as he activated his Uzukki.

"I was the perfect warrior! Cold and ruthless, I wouldn't let anyone get in the way of my revenge! Unmoved by any emotion! But slowly… over the years, I became one of you. Giving greatness to others, just to see those safe?"

"I woke one day to see that I have… started to give up on my revenge and focus more on Erza, and the others. I woke one day of wanting a family, and forgiving those who have hurt me the most."

"To wake wanting to do whatever it took to defend Fairy Tail, I even grown a liking to them."

"Would you believe… that I started to think that this world, the world that I wasn't even supposed to breath in, to think that I'd found true love and happiness thinking that this world might just be a good place after all…?" Ichigo asked as his lowered his eyes as he gripped his fists.

"Don't you see… that's why I needed Kyon, the grasp of darkness to set me free by releasing the objective I was born to accomplish?" Ichigo asked as he smirked

"Hmph. And I have to say… it feels pretty good" Ichigo said as he then grinned, Tython looked at Ichigo seeing nothing… nothing in his eyes, no grasp of anything but darkness.

"Do you honestly believe what you're saying?" Tython asked with a concerned look on his face.

'Ichigo… just how low have you gone? Why? Just for revenge? I know you love Erza, It's obvious. So why… why betray everything, your friends and family and even Erza, just for your revenge…?' Tython though as he looked at Ichigo in disappointment…

'Does he honestly feel that way? This isn't… it's not… fair. I remembered Ichigo as a kind and noble person; even if he did act cold-blooded… we needed that type of cold-blooded warrior to keep us going. And not hesitate to go forward, so why? I don't believe that the reason he's doing all of this. Just because of his jealously and revenge' Tython thought as he looked back up at Ichigo.

Ichigo was now charging up in anger and frustration, Tython's eyes widened of Ichigo's power was starting to rise. Tython then started too charged up the wind blew. The two charged at each other as they gripped each other's fists trying to push the other back.

Tython and Ichigo then both head-butted each other but neither of them moved an inch! Head-butting each other again and again, trying to push each other back as their power began to rise.

'I haven't seen Ichigo this serious before, he doesn't even go against me with such power! I must say that I underestimated him, I thought he was much weaker than this' Kyon thought with a grin as he kept his grip on Mirajane.

Ichigo then jumped up throwing a kick, Tython blocked it with his forearm throwing a punch towards Ichigo's face as Ichigo quickly shifted out of the way onto the ground, and Tython kneaded Ichigo in his stomach as Ichigo fell back stopping himself as Tython ran towards him Ichigo put his hand on the ground then tripped Tython.

Tython jumped up as Ichigo his fist but Tython threw his head back as he stared at Ichigo's fist. Tython quickly jumped back putting his hands together slamming his fists down onto Ichigo's head!

Tython then kick his foot up Ichigo grabbed his ankle slamming Tython back down onto the ground. Ichigo went to stomp on his face as Tython shifted away Tython stood up, Ichigo then tired kicking the brown-haired Shinobi/Mage in the face but Tython ducked down. Ichigo then dripped Tython as Tython then tripped Ichigo, the two had that sly grin on their faces.

'His moves are incredible…!' Tython thought

'What power, finally I am going to rip him apart!' Ichigo thought

Tython and Ichigo both stood lunging towards it each other throwing punches and blasts at each other, Tython then dashed towards Ichigo as Ichigo threw a blast of energy at Tython creating another huge crater Ichigo chuckled until he saw Tython.

The two were panting; they were both all bloody, scratched and bruised staring at each other ready to have another go.

"Ichigo, we need to go… now" Kyon yelled as Ichigo charged towards Tython throwing punches as Tython grunted.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled throwing punches and kicks as Tython then caught Ichigo's fist.

"Tell me, is everything you said about you not caring about Erza or even the guild true?" Tython asked as Ichigo grunted

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled kicking Tython in the stomach as Tython grunted spitting out blood

"Remember I shown myself to even one of the strongest mages in this continent! I gave no loyalty! I have a Shinobi heart that depends on strength alone! They're nothing to me!" Ichigo yelled throwing a punch as Tython then gripped his fist catching Ichigo's fist.

"Liar!" Tython yelled as Ichigo's eyes widened

"What…?"

"I don't… buy it!" Tython yelled punching Ichigo then face! Ichigo then fell onto the ground looking up seeing Tython standing before him.

"Talk all you want Ichigo but you better commit yourself to it first" Tython said as Ichigo then stood back up, spitting blood as he wiped his mouth.

"Ichigo… let's go now. Madara may be close, let's go while we still have the chance" Kyon said as Ichigo stared at Tython, then grinned

"Fine. Your right, besides we wouldn't want him getting away now would we. I'll come to with you two, saying you defeated me bringing me in with the other four and then leaving with you over to Fairy Tail" Ichigo said as Tython then smiled.

"Ichigo… so you're finally coming home?" Tython asked

"Yes but I don't want to come home looking a mess before the others, pass me a healing potion" Ichigo said putting his hand out as Tython then had a big smile on his face reaching into his robe as Ichigo then stood behind Ichigo.

"Wow, just wait until you come home! Everyone will so happy that you're…"

Ichigo then shifted in front of Tython as Tython's eyes widened in surprise Ichigo put everything he had punching Tython in the stomach as Tython then fell dropping the healing potion.

"So Tython, even you can prove helpless when you drop your guard" Ichigo muttered as he picked up the healing potion drinking it as he then grinned.

"I-Ichigo… no matter what, even if it means dying it battle with you, I will bring you back. No matter what… I'll do whatever it takes. And then we can all be together again… alright?" Tython muttered with a smile before he then passed out

"We're finish this fight when I return Tython, until then just sleep" Ichigo said

"Tython!" Mira yelled until Kyon punched her in the stomach knocking her out.

"Let's heal first, get you to your full strength and then we train a bit more. After that then we head towards Madara Uchiha" Kyon said as Ichigo nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyon asked as Ichigo stood next to Kyon looking back at Tython and Mira.

'Erza… Mira… Gray… I do it all for you, and yes… even you… Tython' Ichigo thought before he then smiled

"Let's go" Ichigo said as he then began to fly due to his Wind Dragon Slayer Magic allowing him to fly.

(An hour later)

Tython and Mira were now on a crew ship along with the four bandits they had to capture, they turned them in and they were now resting.

"To think that he actuarially battled the Legendary S-Classed Criminal, and didn't suffer the scars that I have" The Captain said to himself as he then looked at the two.

"They both took down the four bandits… but they completely destroyed the island! There was no city left not destroyed… did they honestly have to destroy everything?" The Captain asked himself as he sighed

Later the two woke up, fully healed. They then went home; walking home they then saw something different about their guild…

Oh yeah, they're steel bars through them.

Hey guys! So what do you think?

Please Review this chapter, I'm just dying to see what you think about this one

I think I did a pretty good job on this one don't you think?

Yes this one may just be one of my best, and soon I may even do even better than this one.

I'll get better and better and evolve, for you. All of you, it's all thanks you that I'm still typing this. Shadowalkz, everyone… thank you, and Please Review.

Also… Tython is a good name; I was really offended to that because I honestly think it's a nice name.

Otherwise than that Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
